


[柱斑] 天启

by yuxiaoyao



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, happy end, 高能预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 317,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxiaoyao/pseuds/yuxiaoyao
Summary: 是什么定义了宇智波斑？是痛苦、是回忆、是爱、还是永远无法放弃的过往？是什么组成了千手柱间的天启？是共同的理想、透彻的理解、不变的信任，还是心底无法舍去的柔软？被穿越到自己身上的穿越者毁去了几乎一切的斑，没有天才之名，没有族人的信任，没有能够战胜一切的武力，甚至连黑绝都不认为这样的他能够做到什么。重生了却谁也没能挽救的泉奈，眼睁睁看着自己的兄长被穿越却毫无所觉的、无能的弟弟，要怎样才能原谅可悲可恨的自己？信任了却又失望、在所有人逼迫下不得不放弃理想的柱间，要怎样才能对欺骗过他的人重拾信任？上天给予他的启迪，到底能否到来？另一个时空中亲手斩杀了挚友的柱间心中无悔，沉睡在封印与棺木中的灵魂独自度过了千年的光阴。未能阻止九尾之乱的带土，被玖辛奈抚养长大的鸣人，茫然寻找着仇人的佐助，被威胁现身的小南。风云搅动。注意：注意：1.是傻白甜，但是对除了弟弟以外所有人都感情淡漠的斑。2.前期斑认为穿越者是主人格，自己是副人格。3.柱斑实力并不势均力敌，前期柱>>斑，后期斑>>柱。4.没有南贺川相遇。5.有穿越者，穿越者在初期和后期出现。6.有穿越时空，有斑养带土、养佐助，有加入晓的卡卡西和玖辛奈。7. HE 大团圆结局。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, 四玖, 带卡, 扉泉 - Relationship, 柱斑
Comments: 188
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

1.

故事开始于一个普通的穿越者。这个男人认为自己曾经的生活无比乏味无趣，也就毫不犹豫地抛弃了过往的姓名，因此我们就以“穿越者”来代指他吧。

穿越者生前并不是什么出众的人。他自小学起就常被夸赞，即便学习成绩不如同期的女生，也常常被人解释为“不努力而非不聪明”。在不断的夸赞和自我暗示中，穿越者对自己的认知逐渐定型了。

“我”天生便是与众不同的，“我”天生能够做出一番能够令世人瞩目的事业。没能受到前辈的看重不过是因为“我”不想努力罢了，被上司扣工资也一定是因为那个老女人嫉妒“我”的才能。四十多岁了仍然不被女生喜欢是因为她们全都是拜金虚荣的蠢货，庸碌的同事根本不配做“我”的朋友。

这样的情况下，穿越者仿佛中大奖一般获得了穿越的机会，甚至被附赠了能够保护灵魂的宝珠。

要穿越到哪里呢？

要去过谁的人生呢？

啊，当然是那个。

能够终结乱世，能够开辟历史、掌握着毁天灭地的力量，却又没有管家婆一样的亲人束缚着的——

宇智波斑。

2.

穿越者作为“宇智波斑”出生了。

优秀的天资、聪慧的脑袋、不凡的地位、还有一心一意信任着哥哥的弟弟。

唯一美中不足的就只有一点——那个宇智波斑、这具身体的原主人竟然还活着。

什么嘛，神明也会搞欺诈啊！穿越者习惯性地抱怨着，却没有真的在意。毕竟那不过是个刚出生的幼童罢了，怎么敌得过成年人丰富又复杂的思维呢？甚至没有借助宝珠的力量，穿越者轻易压制了身体原本的主人。在尝试过消灭这个幼小的灵魂却失败后，穿越者不得不仁慈地放过了这个“注定的失败者”、“天生的败犬”、“一手好牌打得稀烂的蠢货”。

对穿越者来说，这算不上什么大事。但穿越者自诩为一代枭雄，自然不会轻易放置这个可能的隐患。他将这个初生的意识赶到身体的一角，不允许他透过这具身体感受、品尝、嗅闻、聆听，也不允许他接受任何来自长辈亲人的教导、帮助、扶助、或是认知。

存在了却像从来不存在一样。

活着却像是死了一样。

多么可悲啊。

穿越者为自己的决定沾沾自喜，从此把这个原生的宇智波斑扔到了脑后。他傲慢又轻蔑地想着：听说普通人在无光无声的黑暗中独自生存七天便会发疯呢，这个“斑”又需要多久才会消亡？

真是期待啊。

3.

但相比穿越者后来遇到的问题而言，原生的“宇智波斑”只是一个小的不能再小的障碍罢了。穿越者最苦恼的竟然是泉奈——没错，竟然是那个“活该早死”的泉奈。

到底怎么回事啊，宇智波一族最出众的不该是宇智波斑吗？

穿越者抱怨着，他嫌弃着这具身体的资质不如他想象中那样好，又忍不住为泉奈在剑术上的天资而感到恐怖和嫉妒。不，不只是剑术而已。只要泉奈在的时候，泉奈永远是人群的中心，他像是一个天生的发光体，自然而然地受到人们的喜爱。

每每看到那些对他唯唯诺诺的青年众星拱月般围拢在泉奈身边，穿越者的心里就会泛起一阵又一阵的恶心和嫉妒。“不过是些手下败将而已。”纵然这么安慰着自己，可心里的暗火并没有浇熄，甚至随着所有人对泉奈一次次的赞扬愈发剧烈了。

因为这份古怪的愤怒，穿越者在对练时下手更重了。不光是同龄人，在与泉奈的对练中也下了重手。看着那些人痛苦地躺在地上呻吟，穿越者终于感觉到了身心舒畅。面对质问者，他傲慢地回应：“我是族长的儿子，你们有什么本事跟我争？”一边说还一边看着泉奈，意有所指。

后来穿越者当然是被宇智波田岛狠狠责骂了，泉奈也撑着受伤的身子一次次敲开那些被他打伤的人的门，鞠着躬代自己的哥哥道歉。

穿越者并不领情——不过是些短命鬼，有什么资格做我的亲人？

哪怕亲眼看着泉奈白着脸替他求情，穿越者也不屑一顾。宇智波田岛的愤怒对穿越者而言甚至不如泉奈一日比一日更出众的能力更吸引他的注意，穿越者嫉妒厌恶的同时不得不憎恨起了这具身体的资质。

都是这具身体的错，要不是斑资质太差了，我怎么会不如那个短命鬼？

像往常一样，穿越者将自己的愤怒宣泄在身体角落里那个幼小的意识身上。在宝珠的帮助下，他将灵魂之力化为鞭子，一下下狠狠抽打在那个孩子的身上。

没用的废物、都怪你、都怪你……穿越者一边打一边咒骂着。

那个小小的意识缩得更小了一些，颤颤巍巍地躲避着，却根本躲不过穿越者成熟而广阔的灵魂搜索，反而激起了穿越者的施暴欲。不同于有着成人灵魂的穿越者，这个意识属于一个货真价实的孩童。他不会说话、也不知道自己做错了什么。摸不到听不到闻不到尝不到，小小的、真正的斑只能蜷缩在一片黑暗中，被动地看着穿越者看到的一切。

斑茫然地想：为什么？

4.

从“斑”的角度——虽然这个幼小的意识并不能控制这具名为“宇智波斑”的身体，但既然他是这具身体的原主人，我们就还是称他为“斑”好了——世界其实是很简单的。

父亲、母亲和弟弟。

母亲的样子并不清晰。

穿越者满心雄图大志，对别人的母亲并不在意，哪怕参加母亲葬礼时都十分心不在焉。而生活在无触无感世界的斑自己也十分懵懂，听不到母亲的话语也感受不到母亲的温暖，对情感与人心一无所知的他并不知道自己未曾拥有便失去了什么。

父亲的样子清晰却遥远。

父亲宇智波田岛对毫不在意亲人的三子十分失望，他宁可教导幼子也不愿与穿越者多说一句话。穿越者看不起甚至十分厌恶田岛，而田岛也无法对这个仗着天资不知努力的孩子产生喜爱之情。小小的斑蜷缩在黑暗里，透过穿越者的眼睛，他见过别人家父子是如何相处的，却不知道自己心里偶尔闪过的念头叫“羡慕”。

对穿越者失望的田岛总是会责罚穿越者，被教训了的穿越者便会殴打斑出气。斑不喜欢被打，挨了打记忆会变得模糊不清，斑不想忘记他唯一拥有的那些画面，他希望父亲天天开心。

弟弟的样子像阳光一样灿烂美好。

穿越者憎恨着泉奈的出色，嫉妒着泉奈的天资，斑却十分喜欢这个弟弟。和父亲、母亲都不一样，泉奈是温暖的——不，这个词并不恰当。不懂得什么是温暖的斑只知道，只要画面里出现了泉奈，眼前的一切就会变得无比珍贵。穿越者只看到了泉奈的出众，可斑却还看到了泉奈对“宇智波斑”无与伦比的信任与依赖，看到了泉奈想尽一切想要保护兄长的意志。

真好啊。斑无比贪恋着泉奈出现的每一分每一秒，纵然知道与泉奈接触的并不是他，纵然泉奈真正在意也许是穿越者，但是没关系、没关系，斑并不在意。黑暗中，被穿越者打骂的每一天里，斑竭尽全力保留着的记忆几乎都是泉奈。

斑真的不明白。

在斑知道什么是“困惑”之前他已经开始困惑了：为什么泉奈明明这么好——

被那样看着，被那样笑着对待着、被那样全心全意地照顾着，为什么还会这么愤怒？

如果可以，斑愿意为了泉奈的微笑付出一切。所以，当穿越者将泉奈推进箭雨之中时，他第一次反抗了自己的“主人格”——穿越者。

5.

穿越者烦死这个弟弟了。

厌恶与嫉妒一日比一日激烈，某一天，穿越者终于忍不住下了手。

那是一次双人任务。本属轻易的任务难度因为敌对忍族的参与而骤然增加，当兄弟两人蜷缩在山洞里躲避着箭雨与苦无时，穿越者再也忍不住心中的跃跃欲试。在泉奈背身向外观察时，穿越者手上用力，将毫无防备的弟弟推向了外间。

泉奈难以置信的眼神成为了最好的佐餐料，穿越者品尝着这份复仇的快意，尽情期待着泉奈的死亡。

他活不下来。穿越者愉悦地想。起爆符和带毒的苦无会把这个愚蠢的短命鬼撕成碎片，就是他侥幸逃跑，由武士组成的箭阵也会把这个小鬼射成筛子。

遥遥地，穿越者好像听到了那个死鬼田岛的喊声，可这都抵不过他心头的畅快。上一次有这种感受还是穿越者利于现代的知识成功忽悠千手柱间的时候，虽然上次告密失败了，没能生擒这个将来的大敌，但这次穿越者认为自己一定能够成功。

逆我者亡。

穿越者自得地念叨着，可还没等他念完，他的身体忽然动了起来。

身体深处的那个意识忽然暴动了起来，斑带着这具身体猛然扑了出去，以己身为盾牢牢护住了弟弟。

“混蛋！”穿越者大骂出声，他气急败坏地奋力反抗，但以往那个虚弱的意识好像突然发了疯，无论怎样也不肯放松一毫。跟穿越者想象的一样，带毒的苦无和起爆符炸得身体血肉模糊，无数箭羽穿透了身躯，只是这个受伤的人并不是泉奈。

鲜血淋了泉奈满身满脸。

感觉太糟了。斑掌控身体第一次获得的感官就是痛，从没有过痛觉过的人的初体验就是万箭穿身，可身体遵循了意志的要求，无论怎样都依然一动不动。这种情形下，也许躲避反击会是更好的选择，可从未掌控过身体的斑甚至不知道该如何运动自己的身躯。他能做的只是让自己的手指牢牢抓住地面，让自己的身体遮盖住射向泉奈的每一份伤害，直到这份意志就此消亡。

泉奈哭叫着什么，可是斑听不懂。在渐渐模糊的思绪里，他只记得要抓紧地面。

“蠢货蠢货蠢货！”穿越者咒骂着，“我才不陪你一起死！去死吧！”这样怒骂着，穿越者带着宝珠飞离了这具身体，将濒死的身躯留给了昏迷中的斑。

鲜血染红了大地，匆匆赶来的田岛不得不打折了斑的手指才将泉奈解救出来。田岛搂着泉奈撕开一张又一张治愈卷轴，而被丢弃在一边的斑的呼吸微不可闻。斑的意识萎靡而又虚弱地蜷缩在身体的角落，尚且不知鸠占鹊巢的盗贼已经离开，他已成为这具身体唯一的主人。

斑不知道他将面对什么。


	2. 6-7

6.

斑从自己的身体里醒来，他用了很长时间才明白过来这具身体已经由他支配。原先霸占着身体的那个庞大意识已经无影无踪，斑体验着从未体验过的声色嗅味，慌乱而又迷茫。好在他伤得很重，光是卧床休息便用了将近半年的时间，便也有了足够的时间接受这从未感受过的一切。

渐渐的，斑的身体恢复了，但随之而来的复健过程却并不好受。

斑听不懂也不会说，刚刚掌控身体的他连三四岁的幼童都不如。修养生息的第一年里，斑都躲在自家院子里学习那些他本该成为本能的东西。他不断学习着语言和文字，反复练习着穿衣、吃饭、走路等一切需要挪动身体的活动，试图从头开始提炼查克拉、修习忍术、锤炼身体。

好在斑并不真是个初生的婴儿，在泉奈的帮助下，斑从一个彻头彻尾的“白痴“变成一个似模似样的忍者不过用了两年。

在此过程中，泉奈试图全程陪伴，却被田岛阻止了。经过上次事件，田岛彻底对斑失去了所有信任。他绝不会容忍泉奈泉奈把所有时间都放在一个卑劣之徒身上，更不会允许泉奈肆意浪费他的才能。

宇智波需要未来的族长，而泉奈并不需要一个卑鄙的哥哥。

泉奈开始了作为继承人的学习，而斑在族人的监视下不断练习着最简单的动作。族人鄙弃的目光是斑生活的常态，故意的辱骂刁难更是斑习以为常的日常，但斑并不在意。在过去的十五年中，斑是一个彻头彻尾的幽灵，没人发现过斑的存在，斑也从未期待会有人因为他的行动给予反馈。

无论是过去还是现在，斑总是生活在自己的世界里。他习惯于旁观着世上的一切，从未想过自己也会是其中的参与者。

只有泉奈是唯一的例外。

是泉奈一遍又一遍地纠正着斑的发音，是泉奈一次又一次为斑捡起手中跌落的筷子，是泉奈一下又一下将食物掰成小块，紧张地注视着斑不熟练地学着吞咽食物。泉奈身上的热度，泉奈柔软的肌肤，泉奈手中递来的食物，都是斑对这个世界最鲜明的记忆。

斑渴望着与泉奈相处的每时每刻，每当兄弟独处时，他都忍不住让自己与弟弟挨得更紧一些。

但这样是不行的。

在泉奈又一次翘了训练偷偷与斑相聚时，斑逼着自己开了口。他笨拙又坚定地往远离泉奈的方向挪了挪，用自己还不熟练的发音含含糊糊地认真告诫：“不可以再来了。“

不可以再信任哥哥了。

不可以再接近哥哥了。

7.

“如果哥哥伤害你，就快逃。”

泉奈脸上的笑容僵住了，他试图从斑眼中找到玩笑的成分，却只看到了不容拒绝的坚定。一定是父亲又说了什么，泉奈无比笃定，他假装自己什么也没听到，又和斑玩了一会才勉强维持着笑容告辞离开。

走出斑的房间，泉奈握紧双拳看着同行的族亲在房门上落锁。他突然开口：“哥哥身上伤还没好呢，他连走路都还没完全学会，就不必锁门了吧？”

那位叔叔愣了愣，随后怜惜地摸了摸泉奈的头。他嫌恶地扫了眼紧闭的房门，转过脸温柔地笑着夸奖泉奈：“泉奈真是个好孩子，可是人面兽心的家伙是不可以信任的喔。”

当晚，泉奈和父亲大吵了一架。

田岛说：“我再说一次，我没有冤枉斑！我检查过了，斑的身体里并不存在第二个意识，他身上也没有被忍术控制的痕迹。”

田岛说：“泉奈，你总说之前的并不是真正的斑，那你告诉我，如果敌人有了如此高明的控制忍术，他为什么要控制一个名不见经传的幼童？他有什么理由要接连不断地控制这样一个没有开眼的宇智波长达十几年？”

“为什么？！”

“因为他值得他们这么做！”泉奈大吼。

因为斑将会是宇智波有史以来的最强者，他会开启历史上从没有人开启过的万花筒写轮眼，他会成为终结乱世的忍界修罗。

泉奈在心里重复着。他恨不得将一切嘶吼出来，可他偏偏说不出来。有什么强横又久远的东西压在泉奈身上让他发不出声，让他只能一遍又一遍地重复着苍白无力的语句却说不出任何有关未来的词汇。明明见过那样无双的风姿却偏偏无法诉之于口，明明知道未来的走向却只能在心里独白，泉奈红着眼睛试过千遍万遍，可真正发出声音的却只有“不是他”这样无用的字句。

泉奈说不出口。

田岛终于厌烦了这样无休止的争吵，他用查克拉逼着不断辩解的泉奈安静下来，冷酷又平静地下达了最后通牒。

田岛说：“泉奈，不要再任性了。如果你再抗拒自己的责任，我会把他处理掉。”

田岛说：“泉奈，你是个好孩子，可宇智波不需要这样的人。”

泉奈被庞大的查克拉压弯了脊柱，他伏在地上死死咬着牙，舌尖甚至因此尝到了血液的腥甜。他知道无论说什么都没有用了，田岛已经真正地下定了决心。泪水从眼中涌了出来，直到田岛离开了书房，泉奈身上的压力才忽然消去，他慢慢地直起身，眼中一片空洞。

为什么啊？跌坐在地上，泉奈茫然地想。什么也没能做到的明明是我。

前世任性地选择了死亡，今生带着一切记忆回到童年，却眼睁睁看着最亲最重的哥哥被人操控而一无所觉。现在，连哥哥的东西都要偷走了。

为什么能够重来一次的偏偏是这样没用的我啊？！


	3. Chapter 3

8.

恢复的日子里也并不都是苦痛，最让斑喜欢的便是食物了。

药是苦的，可吃完药弟弟递来的糖果却是甜的。从舌尖传来的滋味奇妙又美丽，让斑一下子睁大了眼睛。团子的味道也很好。白白软软的糯米在舌尖翻滚，带着淡淡的甜与香，一下子俘虏了斑的心。

田岛当然不会为斑准备这些，让斑尝到这些的是泉奈。白天的家里是没有什么人的，大部分时间都只有斑独自被锁在空荡的房中，一次又一次练习着如何穿衣，如何用筷子夹取食物。而落日时分是斑一天中最幸福的时刻。当阳光透过纸门斜照在床榻上时，门外便会突然传来急促的脚步声，随之而来的便是泉奈匆匆地敲门声。

隔着门板，弟弟的声音轻轻地传来：“哥哥，我给你带了红豆团子，你快吃吧！”

最开始是团子，而后是豆皮寿司，又或者是各种形状的糖果，它们模样可爱地包裹着纸衣，静静贴着厚实的门面，散发着让斑隔着门板也能体会到的热度。等到日光落下时，被田岛请来教导斑的老师就会到来了，斑也得以取回那些泉奈的心意。如果斑表现的好，那么他便被允许可以在无人的时候独自享用这些冷透的食物。

这是斑一天中最明亮的时光。

幸福地吃着冰冷的团子的时候，斑也会想：这么好的东西，泉奈有没有吃到呢？

斑没有见过泉奈吃甜食的样子。他并不知道，为了不让泉奈和斑有过多的接触，田岛已尽可能地为泉奈加大了学习强度。但斑很清楚，泉奈能够赶来与他相聚的时刻越来越短，而泉奈勉力露出的笑脸里有了越来越多的疲惫。

当斑捧着好吃的细细咀嚼时，他总是无法克制地也想为泉奈做些什么。

机会很快到来了。

当斑从教导老师那里懂得了何为“生日”时，他也同时知道了身为亲人是要为过生日的人准备礼物这件事。斑从未在意过自己的生日，自他出生以来，似乎也从未有人庆幸过他的存在。但泉奈的生日斑总是牢牢记得的，斑一直认为，泉奈是上天的给予的恩赐，能够做泉奈的亲人是他最大的幸运。

如今，还有三个月便是泉奈的生日了，斑终于能够名正言顺地为泉奈做些什么。

斑想亲手做团子给泉奈吃。

几经恳求，父亲和老师终于同意了斑在院子里自由活动。虽然自由活动的时间只有两个小时，斑却可以借此在院子里练习烹饪。浪费食物是不允许的，作为允许学习的代价，斑失去了吃晚饭的资格，但斑并不在意。

最初的学习过程中，斑总是笨手笨脚的。他控制身体能力尚不熟练，也就因此做出了很多奇形怪状的东西。斑吃了这些失败品多半也就饱了，倒也没怎么挨饿。虽然有时候也会因为吃了奇怪的东西而腹痛，不过斑早就习惯了疼痛，因此也并不觉得有什么。

手上的烫伤和刀伤慢慢增加着，斑的动作也越来越熟练。用了两个月的时间，斑终于能够做出模样可爱的胖团子了。他的日常生活也逐渐走向了正常，连教导老师的目光也不再那么鄙夷，渐渐充满了复杂又温柔的叹息。

“你最好控制住自己。”年长的女性如此教导着。她动作粗鲁地抓过斑的手，为他细细涂抹上烫伤药，目光严厉却又带着些痛心：“你做的东西泉奈一定会吃的。如果在制作过程中主人格出现了，如果他在团子里加了什么东西，你知道会出现什么结果吗？”

斑严肃地点了点头。他的双手细瘦却充满了伤痕，刚刚戳破的水泡处露出了鲜红的嫩肉。在老师粗暴地涂抹下，那里的血水混着脓水往下淌，斑却感受不到疼痛似的，依旧认真思考着对策。怎样才能不伤害到泉奈是斑最关心的事，他自身经受的一切与此相比都不值一提。

斑想着想着，忽然眼前一亮。这时候的斑已经学会了基本的对话，他缓慢却清晰地回答：“我在旁边烧着水。如果他出现了，我就把手伸进水里。”见老师猛地抬头看他，斑认真地解释：“‘他’怕痛。”

穿越者何止是怕痛？他还怕冷、怕热、怕吃不饱、怕一切让他不舒服的事。而斑在意识到这一事实前便已无意识地在行动了：明明是隆冬腊月，他却仍穿着薄薄的单衣，冰冷的屋子里只有泉奈和老师到来时才会点上火盆。每日里冷汤冷饭，锻练起来更毫不顾惜身上是否有伤。也许斑最初只是觉得卑鄙的自己配不上好待遇，可现在想起来，也许这些时间主人格都没有出现正是拜这些所赐。

也因此，当宇智波美奈子听到这个回答时，她竟毫不惊讶。美奈子是负责教导斑的第二任老师，是负责监视评估斑的监视者，可她也同样是一个母亲。可想起家里那个混世魔王，美奈子气得用力打了一下斑的头，有那么一瞬间，她很想质问面前这个瘦弱的孩子：“你这样对自己，你妈妈见到了该会多伤心啊！”

可美奈子到底没有说出来，她甚至无法拒绝斑的提议。

就算美奈子想骂斑不知好歹，却也知道在千手蓬勃发展的现在，宇智波禁不起重换继承人的风险。和失去泉奈比起来，失去斑并不是一件让族人无法接受的事实。更何况，失去了右手的斑可以在泉奈的庇护下生活，失去了泉奈的宇智波却必然无法容忍斑的存在。

美奈子没能问出那句话。就算问了又能怎样呢？如今美奈子面前的这个斑，他真的见过他的母亲吗？他真的知道母亲是什么样的概念吗？

身为背负着写轮眼的一族，宇智波族里不是没有过精神分裂的例子。可记载中写的分明，不同人格间发生的事是不能共通的。作为与斑相处了一年多的教导老师，美奈子当然清楚眼前人的懵懂干净，她也想过改善斑的生存条件，可特意查阅过相关资料的她比谁都清楚，眼前这个刚刚现世一年多的斑也许……不，他一定只是这具身体的副人格。

或许斑的本质便是忘恩负义、罔顾亲情的，而眼前的斑不过是那个强大灵魂的一个弱小的侧面。美奈子无法对他说，我信任你。

“你上次调得红豆馅太甜了，泉奈喜欢清淡点的。”用力捏了捏手中细瘦的手腕，美奈子只能这样粗暴地转移了话题。

斑眼睛亮亮地点了点头。

9.

泉奈的生日终于要到了。

在老师的注视下，斑做了五个团子：泉奈三个，父亲一个，老师一个。因为知道泉奈之后还要参加朋友族人们准备的玩乐，斑做的并不多，但每个都精致可爱。它们胖乎乎、白生生地堆在盘子里，像是三个圆滚滚的小兔子，让人想不出这一点东西让斑付出了多少努力。

老师啃着团子离开了，泉奈外出训练却还没有回来。斑把团子放在笼屉上温着，满怀期待地等着。待院门开合的声音想起，他便快乐地端着有些发烫的盘子向外走。

后面跟着几个人的泉奈也看到了向着他快步走来的斑，虽然很疲惫，但他还是高高兴兴地向斑所在的回廊走去，也因此并未注意到身后几人挤眉弄眼的模样。

斑也不曾注意到那几人的怪样子，他从来不太在意周围人对他的态度。他快步走着，眼睛里全是泉奈。斑并不知道充斥在心中的感觉是什么，他只觉得自己的心跳得很快，眼睛里也全是泉奈微笑着向他走来的样子。斑下意识加快了脚步，他张口想要说什么——

“啪”。

斑摔倒了。

直到摔在了地上，斑还没明白发生了什么。他趴在地上，愣愣地去看自己的手，却发现手里只剩下几片破碎的瓷片。团子有的滚到了雪地上，有的粘在了走廊的地面，还有一个被他压在胳膊下面，已经开膛破肚，被压成了脏兮兮的一团。

斑呆住了。

不远处的哄堂大笑慢一步地传进斑的耳朵里，斑的脑子里满是一片嗡嗡作响。泉奈冲过来搂住了他，斑笨拙地直起身子，呆了半响才搜肠刮肚地想起来自己原先要说什么。他磕磕巴巴地、含含糊糊地、颠三倒四地说：“奈奈……快乐、生日……快乐……”

跟在泉奈后面的人笑着走到了他们身边，揉着肚子用力拍了拍泉奈的肩。这个曾经被穿越者轻鄙地蔑称为“手下败将“并在演练时打断了一条腿的人，用同穿越者别无二致的鄙夷目光看着斑，快意地对泉奈说：”别管这个废物了，你都为这么个玩意推掉多少活动了？“

“看这没用的样儿！他凭什么值得你这么对他？“

泉奈和那个人在说什么，斑已经听不到了。他脑子里轰隆隆响成一片，好像全身的血都在往脸上涌。斑木然看着地上，看着那些变冷变硬脏兮兮的团子，第一反应竟然是弄脏了地板。斑下意识想要捡起那些黏糊的东西，他僵硬地挪动着手指去抓，可越急越出错，连一向听话的手指都不听使唤了，不但没能捡起来，反而把地板弄得更脏了。

“没用的东西。”有人在骂。。

斑窘迫地张着手指，跪在地上试图挽救。越弄越糟，越弄越糟。汗水打湿了斑的脸，斑的脸红透了，他的心又开始扑通扑通地紧张跳动，几乎使斑想要呕吐。斑太着急了，明明外面下着雪，身上却急出了一层热汗。见泉奈看过来，斑慌张地、结结巴巴地道着歉，可他的舌头却像是打了结，说不出除了对不起以外的字句。

“对、对……不起、对额……不……”

泉奈用力握住了斑冰冷带伤的手，拼命挤出了一个安抚的笑，他说：“没事的、没事的。哥哥的礼物我很喜欢。哥哥一定准备了很长时间吧，我……“泉奈哽住了，他逼迫自己不要露出哭腔来，可他的喉咙像是被湿棉花堵住了，一时间除了困兽般的呜咽竟什么也挤不出来。

泉奈想：宇智波斑应该是什么样的？

也许叱诧风云、睥睨四方，也许温柔从容、毫无畏惧，但绝不是这样的：苍白的脸上布满了病态的红晕，清澈干净的眼睛充斥着茫然无措，箕张的双手枯瘦湿冷得像冰。刚刚的任务明明没有为泉奈带来什么伤口，泉奈却痛得喘不过气。

宇智波刹那还在说。他厌恶地看着发抖的斑，大喊：“我说错了吗？“

“他现在傻了，以前做的那些混蛋事就都不作数了？你以前怎么对他的，他又是怎么对你的！难道不是他把你推进箭雨之中，难道不是他还得你卧床养病了足足一个月！“

“他现在成了废物，难道你还要维护这个废物一辈子吗？所有人都会知道你有这个弱点，他会害死你的！你要我们保护他？我告诉你，不可能！凭什么我要保护这个恶毒的废物？养不熟的毒蛇是会咬人的！“

“不是这样的！“泉奈吼回去，”是哥哥救了我，如果不是哥哥，我早就死了！“

“你还帮他说话！“刹那怒不可遏，”族长大人都告诉我们了。他想救你为什么不带着你躲，他是傻子吗？非要把你按在原地保护你，你被骗了！承认自己信错了人有那么难吗？你连这个都判断不出来，你还做什么族长！“

“你住口！”泉奈握住了手里剑，他死死瞪着宇智波刹那，眼里转出鲜红的勾玉。

那样货真价实的愤怒混合着杀意逼得宇智波刹那后退了一步，斑却被泉奈眼中的痛苦震慑了。

斑忽然意识到：泉奈在因为我痛苦。

这样的想法像一根冰凌，猛地洞穿了斑的心脏。斑一瞬间如坠冰窟。好半晌，他才嗫嚅着发出声音道：“奈奈，对不……起，奈奈，对、对不起……”斑不断重复着，他试图以此消除泉奈的痛苦，却最终什么也没能做到。

斑没有哭，他甚至也不懂得如何流泪，他不知道自己已在微微发抖，可泉奈快要被斑的声音杀死了。

“不是哥哥的错，不是哥哥的错。”泉奈拼命忍住从心底发出的惨叫，他不再理会那些人，回身用力抱住哥哥，心里满是痛悔和恨意，“是我的错……”他微不可闻的低语着，垂下的眼睛里满是刻骨的恨意。

是那个人的错。泉奈在心里说，他一次又一次地告诉自己，是那个无耻地占据了哥哥身体的人的错，是那个肆意毁掉了斑的人生的人的错。

终泉奈一生，他必将那个混蛋千刀万剐。

泉奈逼着自己冷静下来。他赶走了宇智波刹那几人，随后去厨房又取了些做剩的边角料，假装很开心地吃了下去。泉奈甜甜地笑着，好像刚刚发生的一切不过是不值一提的小事。在泉奈的撒娇声里，斑也慢慢平静下来，他克制不住地抱了抱弟弟，又惊醒般松开手向后退了退，催着泉奈赶紧离开。

泉奈拗不过斑，最终还是虎着脸离开了。待他走后，斑又回到走廊里，慢慢收拾完了之前的脏乱。他用冷水梳洗上了床，又锁上了房门。斑蜷缩在冰冷的被子里，第一次这么认真地回想其他人曾经都对他说了什么。在那些刺人的话音中，斑一次又一次地意识到，他才是泉奈痛苦的来源。

在无光的黑夜里，斑用力咬住了白天那只不听话的手，直到口中溢出了血腥味才堪堪停止。斑对自己说，泉奈的哥哥绝不能是让泉奈蒙羞的废人。如果不能保护泉奈，那他又与自己的主人格有什么差别？

斑不能是个废物。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章开了二勾玉！下章开三勾玉，顺便见柱间~~斑的实力逐步提升中，当然，这样快速的提升也是有代价的。

10.

怀有着“无论怎样都要变强”的信念，斑很快投入了无尽的锻炼之中。在斑的实力终于能够与普通忍者等同时，田岛同意了斑与其他族人组队出任务。但好景不长——不，也许从来就没有好过。  
赤裸裸的排挤从一开始就明目张胆，即便在族长的威严下必须组队，斑的队友们也从未接受过斑——嫌弃斑什么也不懂，嫌弃斑实力低下，嫌弃斑态度不好，嫌弃斑什么也不会，斑成了他们任务失败最好的替罪羊。在这样的情况下，斑的技艺并没有提高，反倒是“白痴饭桶”这样的名号越传越远。  
再怎么说，斑也是田岛的儿子。纵然为儿子的卑劣和愚蠢生气，可作为一个经验丰富的忍者，田岛比任何人都明白那些任务报告里的水分。更何况，如果再这样放纵下去，田岛也很难再压制愤怒的泉奈。田岛开始思考如何处置斑，但在他有所行动前，斑先找了上来。  
书房中，斑姿态恭谨地跪坐着，神情是一贯的平静漠然。田岛评估地看着面前瘦弱的孩子，皱着眉磕了磕手中的烟斗。植物燃烧后的轻烟笼罩着他的面目，让人看不清他真正的神情。田岛沉吟了一下，若有所思地问道：“是谁让你来的？”  
斑没有去看田岛。他坐姿端正，脊背挺直，唯有双眼平静地垂视着地面，好像并不关心田岛的回应。斑的话语却是礼貌而又恭敬的，他用一贯的平静语气回答：“是我的想法，父亲大人。”  
斑说：“我想要去前线驻守，请调我去最危险的地方吧。”顿了顿，他接道：“我一个人。”  
田岛吐了口烟气，镇痛的草药让他的思维更加沉静。宇智波的族长用手指轻轻敲了敲桌面，竟然认真思考起了这个提议。“驻外的话，就算你是我的儿子，一年也最多回来一次。”田岛深深地看着斑，“你应该清楚，没人希望和你组队，我也不会派人去照顾你。你和普通忍者也没什么不同，生死有命，都靠你自己。”  
斑点了点头。  
田岛静静看了他一会，从桌案上拿起最上面的卷轴，抬手扔给了斑。看着斑低头捡起卷轴，田岛倦怠地挥了挥手，示意斑可以走了。“明天就出发吧，泉奈那里，我会去说。”田岛如此说。这一场谈话便就此结束了，总共花费的时间也不到五分钟。直到斑走出房门时，田岛才突然想起来似的询问了一句：“你不担心泉奈吗？”  
斑正低头看着卷轴，闻言，他将卷轴收起，抬起头时似乎有些奇怪田岛为什么会这么问。“离得远了，自然就会忘记了。”斑这样回答——斑当然知道有些人会无视时间与距离而被人永远牵挂，可他从不认为自己也属于这一类。  
言毕，斑鞠了一躬，以下属告退的标准姿态离开了书房。而田岛看着渐渐关闭的书房的门，眼睛里最后一丝不忍终于被失望代替。斑的回答让田岛再次认定：斑还是那个斑，从没有变过。无论是主人格还是副人格，他们都是一样的铁石心肠，亲缘寡淡。

11.

斑去了远离族地的一处据点。  
那里是宇智波与羽衣两族势力范围的边界，贫穷而又荒芜，有的只是油水不多却又及其危险的刺杀或者战争任务，属于那类“食之无味，弃之可惜”的“鸡肋”地区。也因此，那边的宇智波据点及其分散，留守人员也及其稀少，对于宇智波族人而言，被派到这种地方几乎等同流放。  
斑离开的时候泉奈还在外执行任务，陪同他的只有一个和他差不多大的少年，宇智波火核，而火核本身也是被老师美奈子硬塞进来的。“我家不成器的儿子就交给你了。”当时，美奈子揣着手，笑眯眯地对斑说，仿佛看不见她脚下被五花大绑还不断挣扎着的火核，更无视了田岛欲言又止的几次插话。  
“这小子打架不行，逃跑倒是超一流。如果缺什么，就让他来送信好了。”伤重退役的女忍者用粗糙的手摸了摸斑的头发，和斑相处了两年多的她神情里近乎有着母亲般的慈爱，“你呀，技巧不错，但力量仍需要锻炼，尽量避免和人正面搏杀，记得了？”  
斑愣了愣，随后才认真地点了点头。被长辈这样亲近的抚摸对斑来说及其陌生，但这样的感觉并不坏。斑又仔细打量了一番火核，随后才许诺一般郑重地保证：“这段时间，我会好好保护他的。”  
“谁要你保护啊！”被自家母亲绑着的火核终于忍不住大喊出声，美奈子也露出了无奈的笑。“先保护你自己吧。”她摇着头叹了口气。  
斑茫然地看着她，不明白她为什么一会儿说“我家儿子交给你了”，一会又说“先保护你自己”。但他已经明白了自己要做什么，也就不再犹豫。  
背着自己的小包袱，斑离开了家，他一走就是两年。据点的生活比卷轴里说的还要清苦和危险，而斑能够回家的日子甚至到不了一年一次。但血与火的淬炼让斑的实力有了飞一般的提升，无论何时都武装到位的谨慎更让斑如鱼得水。  
任务、任务、无尽的任务，“影中修罗”的名号渐渐传了出来，斑的名字渐渐流传在权贵们的案头。无论怎样的刺杀都能完成，无论怎样的追猎都会以血终结，斑凭着自己非同一般的恐怖技巧得到了人们的认可，神出鬼没的行迹更让无数对手战栗。  
这段时间里，宇智波的驻地也有了变化，火核和斑的关系更是今非昔比。并肩作战了几次，火核对斑的实力逐渐有了了解，他惊讶地发现斑不是族人们口中的“白痴饭桶”，反而更像是母亲口中天资卓越的少年，斑的心性也极为单纯直接，宛如白纸一张。短短两年时间，火核亲眼看着斑的实力从一开始的三流水准冲进了一流行列，潜行暗杀更是到达了火核望而惊叹的地步。  
天资横溢不可怕，更可怕的是天资横溢却又勤奋拼命。火核眼看他们的差距越拉越大，终于只剩下了心服口服。身为一个不服输的宇智波，他当然也试过按着斑的行程一同训练，但第二天酸痛欲死的肌肉每每让他怀疑人生。  
虽然可以用“写轮眼才是第一位”这样的话来安慰自己，但火核从没放弃过，眼看着别人一步步超过自己的感受实在太糟了。又一次任务失败反被斑所救后，火核再一次尝试起了斑的锻炼法。事实证明，世上没有什么一蹴而就的好事。火核第二天甚至累得床都下不来了，还是傍晚任务归来的斑喂他吃了饭。  
“所以说为什么你行我不行？明明大家都是一勾玉。”火核瘫在床上，感觉自己宛如对面墙上悬挂着的咸鱼，“我只不过是一些擦伤，你这家伙明明比我伤的重多了……你都感觉不到痛吗？”  
“这个和眼睛没关系。你平时就不太注重体术，锻炼强度骤然加大，身体自然吃不消。”斑端着碗喂火核吃东西，同时平静地解释，“按着我说的技巧做就不会有问题。”面对火核怀疑人生的目光，这几年对人情世故有了更多了解的斑接着道：“我在眼睛里铭刻了咒文，所以恢复力会比普通人好一些。而且我习惯了这种强度，受伤时做也没关系。”  
斑做的菜一向美味，火核一边大口吃着，一边不甘地嘀咕：“都是宇智波，恢复力能强到哪去……又不是千手那种怪胎。这回都是该死的羽衣设陷阱害我，要不然才不需要你救……”  
斑不置可否。火核装作没看到斑平静的视线，有些尴尬地转移了话题：“嗯……这里的鱼挺好吃的，你去村里换的？”  
斑理所当然地点了点头：“村口三郎他们家。”  
尽管得到了预想中的答案，火核还是露出了牙痛般的神情。并肩作战了那么久，他当然了解斑是什么样的人，而斑过于单纯甚至有些缺乏常识的性格更让火核头痛不已，时常哀叹自己来这里的主要作用怕不是就是个大管家。  
“不是说了不要管他们了么。”火核躺在床上，生无可恋地回答，“你要是我弟弟，我现在就把你打一顿。”  
“你打不过我。”斑奇怪地看了一眼火核，不明白火核怎么会有这种不切实际想法。接着，他放下已经空了的碗，又端过味增汤，一勺一勺喂给火核。  
“哈？！”火核大声质疑了一声，随后又弱气下来。他无奈地叹息道：“这里那么穷，任务金也少的不得了。其中八成又要寄回族中，只有两成用来维持生活。而你，为了买封印卷轴给你弟弟带特产小吃，剩下的一成也通通用掉了。就那么最后一点钱，你不但要生活，要购买忍具，还要给那些跟你一点关系都没有的村民买种子、买农具、买动物……”  
“斑大人啊——”火核拖长了声音，叹道：“我都不知道该怎么说你。”  
抿着味增汤里鲜嫩的豆腐，火核重重叹了口气。他都不明白事情是怎么发生到现在这个地步的。不过是刚来时抱怨了一声这里没吃没喝、物资贫乏，谁知道斑真的上了心。火核至今都记得自己任务后发现斑居然在帮着村民种地时的场景。  
“斑大人，你在做什么？”这是当时傻傻的火核。  
“帮山野伯伯试验下新买的种子。”这是当时茫然的斑。  
火核：“不是，你为什么要干这个？”  
斑：“……因为要吃米？”  
是，没有粮食就去种，没有肉吃就去养，一点问题都没有……个鬼！我们可是忍者！忍者！哪有忍者去种地的？！就算最近的集市离据点有两个时辰的距离，可也用不着真的去养鸡、养鸭、种庄稼吧？  
当时的火核嫌麻烦没有管，现在的火核恨不得回到过去打死那个一走了之的自己。现在好了，当初不情不愿的“斑大人”变成了如今亲切的“斑”，吃着斑的、喝着斑的、还要被斑救的火核根本没办法放着没有常识的斑不管。唯一值得安慰的是付出好歹有点回报，现在村里人见了他们两个比见了亲人都亲，情报粮食恨不得白送，见了斑更是恨不得把心都掏给他。  
想到过去种种，火核又叹了口气。这些年，他可是为斑的常识缺乏操碎了心，简直比斑的大哥还大哥。听着火核接二连三的叹息，斑有些不安地转开了视线。见状，火核更是得理不饶人：“你看看你穿的，你看看你吃的！你那被子到现在都没换吧？大热天的吃一口冰都不舍得！白天黑夜的接任务，每天除了战斗就是战斗，多危险的任务都敢接，你别忘了你二勾玉都没有开！你敢把这些跟泉奈说吗？”  
斑其实并不觉得这有什么问题。对斑来说，老师亲口托付给他的火核过得好就行了，斑并不在意自己过得怎么样。面对火核的碎碎念，斑眨眨眼睛，夹起一只团子堵住了火核的嘴，他再一次向火核认真解释了自己的理念：“我就是要磨练自己，只有生死之间才最磨练意志。”  
“我不应该过得好。”斑又一次强调。  
“胡说八道！”火核也再一次坚定的回道，声音因为含着团子而有些含糊不清。像他这样的年轻人，其实并不怎么在意族里那一套“生来为恶”的理论，比起那些，他更相信自己的眼睛、自己的心。看着斑不以为意的样子，火核终于忍无可忍地伸手轻轻拍了一下斑的腰，痛得斑轻吸了口气。  
火核知道，在那层单薄的衣物下有着深深的刀口，纵是绷带一层又一层缠绕、药膏一层又一层的覆盖，行动时带来的痛楚也不会有丝毫的减轻。见斑痛得蹙起了眉，火核强硬地说：“不行，伤好之前都不许接任务了。”  
见斑面不改色，火核威胁着加了一句：“你再接，我就把这些年你受的伤都告诉泉奈。”  
斑这才动了动嘴唇。朝夕相处了两年，斑还没出声火核就知道他想说什么，不由面露无奈：“你已经接了？”捻起最后一个团子放进嘴里，火核仰天长叹，慢慢躺进了被窝：“你真是要钱不要命……之前为了救我而受的伤就没好，这下要是再受伤怎么办。唉，下周就是咱们回家的日子了，要是我妈看到你这样，怕不是要打死我……”说着，他暗示似的看向斑。  
斑对火核唱念做打的一番表演毫不动容，最开始时听到时他还会再三反省，现在的斑已经能够若无其事地无视了。“是之前羽衣的事，”斑解释道，“族里来信说羽衣在袭击了我们的同时也袭击了千手的驻点，因此长老们怀疑他们有什么阴谋，让我去试探一下。”  
闻言，火核严肃起来：“别逞强，做不了就算了。他们人多，不是咱们两人应付得了的。”  
“是我一个人。”收拾着碗筷，斑平静地回应：“我申请了让你先回去。”说完，斑伸手按住了挣扎着要起身的火核，诚恳地道：“父亲的伤越来越重了，族里也有些不平顺。有些人开始怀疑我们的任务记录，甚至以此攻击泉奈。你带着任务记录先回去，帮帮我弟弟，好吗？”  
“羽衣的那个任务我不能放弃。”斑认真地说，“我不能拖累泉奈。”  
在那双纯黑的眼睛里，涌动着的是强大而又不容置疑的意志。火核无法向这样的斑说不，他只能听着斑沉静而又笃定地许下诺言。  
斑说：“我很强，我不会输。”

12.

火核最终还是离开了。在常识以外的地方，他总是相信斑的判断。对于火核来说，斑像他的弟弟，更像是他的兄长，让他忍不住操心却又无比信服。更何况，斑并没有说错，在偌大的宇智波一族中，除了他和泉奈，斑确实没有可以托付的人了。  
而斑也完成了对火核的诺言，成功地完成了那项任务。只是他受的伤很重，甚至一回到据点小屋就支撑不住地昏了过去。好在斑瞳孔中转写的咒文发挥了应有的效用，可尽管伤口愈合的速度增加了，大量消耗的瞳力却更使得斑的状态雪上加霜。  
斑烧得迷迷糊糊的，自己却不知道，甚至只以为是伤重才显得虚弱了些。在这样的情况下，日子流水一般过去了。斑婉拒了村里人热心的照顾，喝了几天药便按着既定的安排准备回家。  
走过村前覆着雪的田野，斑紧了紧身上单薄的衣衫，感到寒意伴着空虚一阵阵地涌了上来。走到村头时，三郎家的小孩子跑出门来送斑，斑便温柔地抱起这个只到他膝盖的小孩，用自己滚烫的脸贴了贴孩子软嫩的脸庞。  
“外面冷，快回去。”斑轻声说。也许是因为幼年时从来没能亲手抱过弟弟，斑对小孩子的脾气总是好得不得了。他从怀里摸出一颗糖放进小孩的嘴里，摸了摸小孩的头把他送回了家。女主人看着斑红红的脸欲言又止，斑却误解了，他把怀里所剩无几的糖塞给了她，示意她不必在意：“给孩子吃吧。”  
“如果顺利，明年我还会回来。”这样说着，斑离开了。  
离开了村子后的路并不好走，崎岖的道路对于健康时的斑或许不值一提，对于此时的斑而言却十分辛苦。斑厌烦着自己的娇气，却又敌不过体内一阵阵涌起的虚弱。他在山洞里迷迷糊糊地熬了一夜，第二天的路上更雪上加霜的遇到了饥饿的狼群。  
正面搏杀本就是斑的弱项，更何况是重伤的现在。斑能够胜利几乎只靠着坚定的意志，当他回到族里时已是奄奄一息。再次醒来时，斑正躺在泉奈的怀里。斑挣扎着睁开眼睛，惊醒了眼神空洞、不知看着何方的泉奈。  
“哥哥！斑！”泉奈惊喜地唤着斑的名字，几乎喜极而泣：“父亲、二叔，我哥哥醒了，他醒了！大夫，快叫大夫！”  
高热之中，斑努力注视着许久未见的弟弟，可他眼中的泉奈也是模模糊糊的。几位医忍冲了进来，泉奈让开了最靠近斑的地方，可斑却下意识挪动着僵硬的手指钩住了弟弟的衣衫。泉奈窒了一下，又一次上前握住了斑的手。  
“我在这里呢……哥哥，我在这里呢……”泉奈颤抖着说，他把斑冰冷的手贴在脸上，泪水像是断线的珠子般滚落。  
接下来发生了什么斑已经不知道了，他又一次昏迷了过去。再次醒来已是三天后了，斑甫一苏醒就发现自己处在一个梦里都不曾出现过的温暖而又舒适的房间里，而自己的弟弟就坐在床边，手里剥着暖黄的橘子皮。  
斑还在低烧中，他努力了一下坐起身来，接着就被泉奈喂了一口清甜的橘瓣。呆呆地叼着水果，斑下意识向泉奈靠了靠。他含糊地唤了声弟弟的名字，像是不知自己是否还在梦中。泉奈反手搂住哥哥，他知道自己这个哥哥对人的感情并不如何了解，更知道无论前世今生的斑都希望他快乐幸福，也就尽可能地压下心中的酸楚，只让斑看到他高兴愉快的一面。  
泉奈笑着说：“欢迎回家，哥哥。”顿了顿，泉奈又道：“哥哥开了二勾玉，真了不起！”  
斑放松地笑了起来。他下意识地挨蹭着弟弟，像是一只流浪了很久终于回家的猫，无意识地汲取着来自亲人的温暖。但此时的斑可没有猫咪那么可爱，他整个人瘦脱了形，就连原先蓬松柔软的长发也因为血液粘连打结而被剪得参差不齐。可泉奈并不在意，他把脸埋在哥哥怀里，心痛地几乎要控制不住地流下泪来。  
斑却只觉得幸福。  
此时的斑脑子木木的，只顾搂着泉奈挨蹭。活生生的弟弟的体温温暖着斑，斑什么也不想地呆了好一会儿才终于清醒过来，接着便吓了一大跳。斑匆忙松开手，几乎是责备地唤了一声“泉奈”。  
若是火核在这里便会发现，自出任务到现在，斑第一次露出了如此不安的神情。他皱着眉推着泉奈往外面走，嘴里不安地训着弟弟：“怎么能这么没有警惕心呢？不是说了绝不能和哥哥靠的这么近吗？”  
泉奈睁大了眼睛，斑却已经被后怕攫取了心神，他简直不敢想象要是刚刚主人格醒了会发生什么。想起之前自己贴着泉奈蹭来蹭去的样子，斑为自己的行为感到羞耻。斑一时焦虑极了，他把泉奈推出房门，喊来火核给房间落了锁。  
“我病好之前，不许打开这扇门。”斑认真地说。  
泉奈被这句话气得浑身发抖。他用力拍着房门，可无论说什么里面都再也没有了回应。泉奈红着眼睛看向了不知何时到来的火核，冲他伸出了手。  
“钥匙。”泉奈压抑着感情冷冷说着，火核却无动于衷。  
“抱歉。”火核的脸色也很难看，他甚至把钥匙更往后藏了藏，“我是斑大人的部下，我只听从斑大人的命令。”  
火核说：“泉奈大人，如果你真的为他好，就离他远些，这样他才能安心养伤。”  
泉奈气得胸膛起伏，他大口喘着气，却依旧觉着自己的胸腔快要炸开了。“你应该知道。”泉奈咬着牙挤出话，泪水蓄满了眼眶，“你们相依为命了两年多，一起完成了几百个任务……你知道他不是那样的人！”最后一句话他几乎是喊出来的，可那一声嘶喊却被他生生压住。  
“我当然知道。”火核已经向外退去，闻言，他紧了紧手中的钥匙，深深看了泉奈一眼：“可他不知道。”  
泉奈捂住了脸，承受不住一般佝偻了身子。  
大雪纷飞，寒冬已至。泉奈踉跄着回了房。他摊开火核之前带来的、斑攒钱为他买的封印卷轴，从中取出一样又一样热气腾腾、鲜香四溢的食物。泉奈抓起一个银丝卷塞进嘴里，像是尝不到味道一般拼命咀嚼着。他用力擦去不断涌出的泪水，带着刻骨的仇恨低喃着：“我一定要杀了你、我一定要杀了你……”  
“我一定要杀了你！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【小剧场】  
> 提问：如何使写轮眼进化？  
> 斑（自信）：生死之间！  
> 扉间/泉奈：不、真的不是……


	5. 13

这一次的伤，斑养了一个星期便好了大半。这已经算是斑自掌管身体以来受到的第二重的伤了，能够好得那么快还要多谢他瞳孔中转写的咒文。

这样的咒文当然也是有代价的。宇智波一族向来不以恢复力出名，对他们来说，能够加快伤口愈合的咒文极为珍贵，而这样珍贵的咒文之所以能用在斑这样一个为族所弃的卑鄙之人身上， 自然是因为与之相配的代价高到让人难以接受。

也因此，当斑听到医忍的宣告时，他竟完全不感到惊讶，倒是田岛被不声不响乖巧站在檐下的三子吓了一跳。此时的田岛正送医忍出门，回身折返时才发现了沉默着等待着的斑。田岛看了看斑身上的落雪，恍惚间想起半个时辰前确实让斑来书房找他。斑没有失约，倒是他这个父亲震惊于医忍的诊断，竟连斑未加掩饰的呼吸声都未发现。

也许是因为近年来对千手的连番失利，此时的田岛竟已显出几分老态。他怔怔地看着这个几年未见的孩子，几度张口却没能发出声来。田岛抽了口烟，不再去看斑与妻子极为相像的面容，当先走进了书房。

也许是烟草抽的太多了，田岛的声音有些嘶哑。他问：“你听到了？”

斑平静地应了声是。

像是没料到斑的反应似的，田岛停顿了一会才又续道：“医忍说，你活不过三十岁。”

斑又应了声。他回复得如此迅速而又平静，仿佛田岛宣告的不是他壮年夭折的噩耗，而是说着晚饭吃寿司还是烩饭这样的日常。对斑来说，这并不是什么值得一提、值得重视的消息，他本就把每一天都当成最后一日来过。更何况生死自有时，死便死了，又能怎样呢。

不能释怀的反倒是田岛自己。田岛坐在桌后，他静静看着手上的烟斗，神情中的茫然竟比痛苦更多。田岛确信自己是不喜欢斑的——或者说，他也曾喜欢过，只是那出于亲情的喜爱持续了没多久便被斑的行为一点点浇熄，直至彻底化作厌恶。

但田岛从未想过斑会死的这么早。

“你看起来并不惊讶。”田岛说，他扯了扯嘴角，近乎讥讽地问，“你不是一向志存高远吗？”

斑垂着头，安静得像一座雕像。他早已习惯了来自他人的讥笑与嘲讽，纵然这些恶意本不该属于他。斑只是静静地点了点头，而后像往常那样恭敬地回复了父亲的前一句话。

斑说：“咒文发动时会有些感应。”

对于田岛的嘲讽，斑未曾辩驳也不曾反击，若是泉奈在此或许会揣摩他的心思，可田岛早已心乱如麻，他胡乱点了点头。

田岛对现在这个斑其实并不如何熟悉，和他相处更多的是斑的主人格，那个志大才疏、人品卑劣的恶徒。在亲眼看到“斑”向泉奈下毒手的那一刻，田岛对那个斑的厌恶便到达了极点。若非那个斑及时切换人格隐藏起来，田岛一定会毫不犹豫地清理门户。

主人格已是如此，副人格又能怎样？最开始的两年里，田岛无法面对这个弑亲的儿子而对他避而不见，哪怕请人来教导也不愿与他多说一句。待斑恢复战斗力后，他又毫不犹豫地把他打发到了偏僻之地，除了必要的任务汇报外别无联络。

纵然美智子无数次旁敲侧击，就算火核再三担保，哪怕泉奈疯魔了一般拼命想要证明当初做下坏事的并不是他的哥哥，田岛一概不信。

便是副人格当真善良又怎么样？主人格的卑劣已经证明了一切。

可就算切换出来的斑是个什么也不懂的白纸，也不能抵消他曾经做下的那些恶事。这些年族人对斑的排挤田岛不是没有看到，只不过连田岛也认为斑要为他过去的恶劣付出代价。切换人格便躲得过了么？在田岛这里，人格分裂并不是可以逃脱惩罚的借口。

与主人格的强大相比，现在这个斑什么也不是。田岛一生有过五个孩子，现在好好活下来的竟只有泉奈一个，他绝不会让妻子仅存的血脉被斑这样的畜生截断。如今斑的能在三十岁之前便走向死亡无疑是件好事，田岛本该对这个事实欢欣鼓舞，这样他便不必担心斑给泉奈带来长达一生的干扰。

本该如此。

田岛本该是如此作想，他本该无比坚定。可当医忍做出那样的宣告时，他心里涌起的竟不是庆幸，而是不可置信和难以言说的荒谬。

几分钟前，医忍便在此处向田岛做出了宣告。他告诉田岛，斑现在的身体情况其实是外强中干，根本不可能活到三十岁，他奇怪地询问这个做父亲的人：“明明知道使用咒文就是在消耗生命，为什么还要让孩子这么拼命？”

“什么？他没告诉你吗？他应该很清楚的。”

斑没有。

他明明知道，越是战斗，就越接近死亡。但就算如此，他也一刻不停地战斗着，哪怕胜利之后仍是两手空空。

田岛深吸了一口烟气，又慢慢吐了出来。他案头右侧堆着小山似的卷轴，那都是斑这些年来的任务记录。冷风中，那些冰冷的卷轴像是散发着滚烫的热度，烫得田岛心口发热。几日前他才在族会里提到过它们，田岛记得很清楚：两年零三个月，八百多天，三百多个任务，这些都是泉奈成为族长继承人最有利的推手。

田岛读过这些记录，火核也一桩桩口述过，他知道这字字句句每一件任务背后都可能有着淋漓的伤口，可他之前并没有在意——斑那样自私可鄙的人，怎么会做不利于己的事？难道就因为田岛临行前一句“不要给泉奈拖后腿”吗？

他怎会用生命为泉奈铺路。

书房的门大敞着，一阵冷风穿堂而过，吹动了斑身上宽大且单薄的衣衫，也惊醒了沉默着的田岛。他久久凝视着桌前几米处垂首跪坐着的斑，一时竟不知如何继续，反倒是斑先开了口。

斑完全不知道田岛在纠结什么，他微微抬起了低着头，眼睛里竟然有了些期待的光。斑的声音依旧平静，田岛却仿佛从中听出了几分紧张的紧绷。斑问：“父亲，新年那天，我可以和泉奈一起守夜吗？”说着，他下意识抬头看了看田岛的脸色，又很快意识到了之中的僭越而低下了头。

田岛没料到斑对他的第一句疑问竟然是这个。他为何如此平静？他怎能毫不在意？这还是那个总是野心勃勃看着远方、说着“我要统一忍界”的斑吗？田岛准备了无数说辞，他想过要怎样威胁斑，怎样警告他不许怨恨生事，怎样教育他战死沙场才算不辱没家门，可他完全未曾想过斑从一开始便对此无动于衷。

田岛看得出来，对于眼前的这个孩子而言，之前医忍的宣判还没有眼前这个请求一半重要。可这个请求田岛绝不会同意——夜半时分正是人最松懈的时候，而泉奈又素来对斑信任有加，若斑突然发难，就算是田岛也不能保证泉奈一定安然无恙。

田岛知道自己应该说些什么，可他看着斑，竟没有立刻回答。那些话几乎已经到了田岛的嘴边，可他的喉咙里像是塞着一团湿棉花，竟无论怎样也说不出那些早就决定好的事。

田岛应该说：斑，你要认清你的身份。

田岛应该说：斑，回到你的房间去，等到你该走的时候我会告诉你。

田岛应该说：斑，你没有这个资格与我们一起守夜。

可田岛说不出来。

田岛深吸了口气，他看着斑粗糙泛红的手指，看着它们因为紧张而不自觉紧抓着衣料，再开口时已经换了话题。田岛说：“回到族里也不要懈怠了任务。”

斑似乎从这句话里明白了什么，他的眼神黯淡了下来。像是无法承受这样的安静一般，田岛续道：“任务金一九分，剩下的一分就算是你的零用钱了。”

斑愣了一下。

像是明白他的困惑一般，宇智波的族长埋首在文件堆里，头也不抬地加了一句：“立春那天有个刺杀任务，完成了就去玩吧。”说着，一个任务卷轴被扔到了斑的面前。

用层叠的卷轴遮掩了田岛的神情，斑只看到了田岛挥手让他出门的动作。在合拢大门的最后一瞬，斑似乎听到了一声微不可闻的叹息，“去做自己喜欢的事吧。”这样的话也如错觉一般轻轻滑过了。


	6. Chapter 6

14

斑离开了父亲的书房。

他回到了自己冰冷的卧房，烦恼地跪坐了下来。他并不因为父亲的防备而悲伤，因为他知道“斑”本就是那样的人，他只是不知该怎样面对泉奈的委屈和伤心，不知道怎样才能让那双盛着怒火的眼睛重新露出闪耀着快乐的光芒。

斑并不是为了自己才提出那样的请求的，他只是想让泉奈开心起来。

自从上次斑情急之中把泉奈退出房门，泉奈几乎就没再露出笑颜，他的眼睛里常常含着无须分辨的痛苦和委屈，让斑坐立不安。从斑的角度来说，纵然他无比确信自己没有做错什么，但面对泉奈清澈的眼神，他无法不因此而感到愧疚不安、心虚气短。

斑不知道自己哪里做错了，但泉奈的表现却明确昭示了他的确有错，纵然斑认为自己所作所为并没有什么疏漏，可让弟弟如此痛苦已经算是兄长的失职。带着这样的茫然与不安，斑去了火核家求助。

“这是当然的吧！” 可面对斑提问，火核却毫不犹豫地做出了这样的回复。

当时的火核正盘坐在被炉边休息，见斑过来，他硬是塞了一个橘子递给了斑： “身为弟弟，当然是想和多年不见的哥哥好好亲近的，结果却被重伤的哥哥亲手推出了门外——这可是相当残酷的事。”

听到这样的话，斑愈发坐立不安了起来。虽然他仍是那副面无表情的模样，对斑极为熟悉的火核却从中感到了小动物一般的慌张无措。火核不由长长叹了口气，懒洋洋地叹道：“唉，真拿你没办法……来，帮我把药上了，我给你出个主意。”

斑依言行事，火核便褪去外衣，向往常那样没骨头似的趴在了桌案上，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨：“混蛋刹那，居然还敢打我的脸……”

药膏碰到淤青的触感让火核“嘶——”了一声，感觉到斑的动作停了停，他摆摆手，示意斑不必在意这个：“没事的，只是和那个混小子‘切磋切磋’……放心吧，他伤得比我还重呢。”说着，火核自得地“哼哼”了两声才继续道说：“你也应该多重视点这个了，人又不是动物，不是吃得好穿得暖就会快乐的，除了这些还会有很多更重要的事的。”

“你也别想着给你弟弟买什么东西道歉了……泉奈什么没有啊？比起那些，泉奈应该更喜欢你的陪伴吧。”火核如此提议，“这次咱们立了这么大的功，不如去向族长提议你也参加除夕守夜？泉奈肯定会高兴疯了的。”

斑似懂非懂地点了点头，他相信火核的话。斑向来认为火核在与人相处方面有着比自己出众得多的才能，自然不会对他的建议有所轻忽。在离开火核的家时，送他出门的美奈子的话更加深了他的决心。

站在门口，年长而又美丽的女忍怜悯地抚摸着斑的脸，叹息般说道：“比起身体上的伤口，心灵的伤口才会更加难以愈合。纵然出自好意，可那好意依然能够化作利刃，给你想要保护的人带来永生都难以恢复的伤口。”

斑睁大了眼睛，美奈子却笑了。细细的皱纹因为微笑而在她眼角蔓延开来，给她带来温柔又亲切的余味，美奈子不再说那些有些有些抽象的话，而是笑眯眯地提出了自己的建议：“可别去直接道歉哦，做错了事道歉固然是应该的，但现在这种情况，直接道歉反而会让泉奈更加伤心的。”

“因为泉奈知道你做的是对的，他知道你也想和他亲近——别急着否认，小东西。”美奈子不知从哪里摸出一颗糖塞到了斑的嘴里，堵住了他的话，“应不应该是一回事，想不想又是一回事，想要被人所爱绝不是什么过错。别跟我说什么有没有资格的问题，这种事不需要什么资格。”

美奈子一边这样说着，一边挥舞了下拳头，清楚地表现出“你再敢说自己没资格我就把你打到卧床不起”这样的意思。见斑乖乖闭口不言了，她才笑眯眯地继续：“火核那孩子这次倒是出了个不错的主意。除夕可不是一般的日子，如果那个时候你能在，他会非常开心的。”

说着，美奈子温柔地眨了眨眼，在斑耳边小声说：“我也会帮忙的。”

斑的眼睛一下子亮了起来，看得美奈子情不自禁地摸了摸他的头。“到那个时候，再和泉奈道歉吧。”她叹息般道，“只是，可千万别说‘对不起’之类的词哦，你只要告诉他，‘我以后会变强的，我会一直陪着你’，这样就可以了。”

斑记住了她的话，也正因此，前几日他才会在父亲房中提出了那样不知羞耻的提议。但斑的请求还是被驳回了——这当然也是理所当然的，谁也不会希望自己所爱之人和卑劣凶狠的野兽共处一室，更何况是在除夕，那个应与家人同聚、共同望向未来的日子。

父亲的决定是没有问题的，但……泉奈要怎么办呢。

泉奈想要兄长的陪伴，斑却根本不是一个合格的兄长。天使一样温柔的弟弟无条件地信任着自己的哥哥，可斑却根本不值得信任。善良的泉奈大概想不到“斑”是多么的无耻，但斑自己却知道自己其实是个什么样的东西。

斑无法、也绝不能一直与泉奈呆在一起。

面对弟弟的渴求，斑束手无策。他又一次想起了泉奈收到礼物时弯弯的眉眼，因此又升起了赔礼道歉的想法。可当他用目光一次又一次地扫视过空荡简陋的房间，却没有找到一件能够让泉奈展颜的东西，他低下头注视着自己粗糙的双手，却不知道自己除了做任务还能做什么对泉奈有益的事。

火核又去找刹那打架了，美奈子出去收集情报还未归来。正当斑独自躲在房中苦苦思索时，破门而入的泉奈告诉了他这一切不过是杞人忧天。

“父亲的意思是，虽然除夕不能一起守岁，但是我们每天可以一起玩两个时辰。”破门而入的泉奈坏笑着，他手里端着一大捧卷轴，眼睛里委屈而又颓唐的神色一扫而空，反倒充满了不服输的勃勃斗志。

“真是的，哥哥难道完全没听懂父亲的意思吗？”泉奈放下书，在房间里逡巡起来。他迅速翻出桌案和纸笔，在自己和斑面前一人摆了一份。“这都是因为哥哥没有好好读书的缘故。”十几岁的少年人信誓旦旦地宣称，一边说着一边翻出了书本，“就让我来给哥哥补课吧！”

奈奈……不生气了吗？斑迷惑地想着。

虽然不知道为什么，但泉奈如今这样生机勃勃的模样总比之前好。斑感激父亲的仁慈，而泉奈希望的也不过是读书罢了。斑有什么不能满足泉奈的呢？且不论读书本就是对斑有意的事，纵然泉奈希望的是斑的心脏，斑也会毫不犹豫地、绝不弄脏了泉奈的手地向他奉上。

15

泉奈的确非常生气。

他憎恨那个抢占了兄长身体、毁掉了兄长人生的渣滓，更厌恶什么也没能做到的自己。他不想要再看到奄奄一息的兄长，也不想要再一次面对兄长孤独地面对死亡。

泉奈再也不想经受这样的痛苦了，而比这更让他愤怒的是周围人的态度。

数日前归来的兄长伤痕累累，可被派来医治的大夫却只有一位，且绝不是族里水平最好的那位。当他苏醒后，斑的待遇更是恢复到了比之前更为恶劣的状态——是的，他们认为此时虚弱的斑无法抑制自己的主人格，因此要加倍警惕。

外面落着大雪，房间里却连一个火盆都没有，发着高热的病人昏昏沉沉地躺在床上，甚至没有一个人为他陪护倒水，他的门外甚至被加了锁。在斑缓慢恢复的那几天，泉奈守在门外，多少次从噩梦中惊醒。他一遍遍呼唤着斑的名字，生怕哥哥在睡梦中便无人知晓地走向死亡。

薄薄一扇纸门，却因为封印的存在如此坚固、可怖。

泉奈试过向别人求助，他曾经以为现在的他已经不再是两年前的他了。两年前的泉奈对斑的遭遇无能为力，可现在的泉奈作为族长继承人已经有了许多追随者。因他依靠着重生的优势为族里挽回了许多损失，长老们也对他满意。泉奈以为这一次的他至少能为哥哥做些什么。

可他依然什么都没能做到。

追随者们推诿，长老们阻挠，泉奈最后还是和火核他们联手才从族外买来了最好的伤药，而那药甚至是在斑好得差不多了的时候才送了进去——因为没人愿意为他打开那道门上的封印。

泉奈这才意识到，原来有那么多人乐见斑的死亡。不如说，正是因为泉奈表现出众，族人们才更不希望前途光明的族长有那么一个弱点。纵然斑也是父亲的儿子，可他的重量比起泉奈来太轻了，谁都会认为为了泉奈的前途舍弃斑是应当且正确的。

蚕食、侵夺了斑的生存空间的人并不是别人，正是泉奈自己。

当泉奈得出这个结论时，他觉得荒谬极了。可当他试探着询问周围人时，他的想法被证实了。怒火比悲伤更进一步地燃烧了泉奈的理智，他难以理解这些人怎么能够如此忘恩负义，他不能想象这些人为什么会如此轻易地放弃族人亲人的性命。

是，这一世的斑并不像上一世的哥哥那样有着无可匹敌的力量，因为附身在他身上的邪灵离开时同样带走了之前修炼出的查克拉。一无所知的哥哥只用了四年的时间就修行到了现在的地步，这已经算是无法复制的奇迹了，更何况他还在刀锋和鲜血中完成了那么多的任务。

两年零三个月，八百多个任务，任务总量甚至占了当年族中总量的五分之一。纵然每份任务的任务金并不多，可积攒下来却是一笔可观的数字，而这八成都被上交族里用作日常开销。更何况，完成那些危险困难的任务也就为宇智波一族扬了名，有人去做最艰苦的任务也就有人不必把生命悬于蛛丝。

这些不都是斑的贡献吗？做到如此地步都不配活着吗？

泉奈无法不去想上一辈子的事。

得到了永恒万花筒的哥哥会遭遇什么样的对待？

那些被他嘱咐了要在族里散播真相的人们，真的会按照约定告诉大家“是泉奈自愿献出了眼睛”这样的事实吗？

这一世的族人们可以为了泉奈而舍弃斑，上一世的他们会不会也为了自身的幸福毫不犹豫地舍弃了为他们奋战到失明的哥哥？

过于温柔的哥哥、会专注地看着前方的哥哥，真的能够在意到这些细小却致命的恶意吗？

这样的想法压得泉奈喘不过来气，那些伫立在他心间仿佛不可动摇的信念终于有了裂痕。泉奈终于意识到，会为了泉奈而献出生命的人并不一定会同样尊重他的兄长，宇智波是爱恨激烈的一族，爱屋及乌在他们身上并不总是适用。

更何况，比起其他人的生命，总是自己的利益更重要一些，这无可指摘也普遍存在的道理。

泉奈逼迫自己不再去想过去那些事，每次回忆仿佛都在割裂他的心胸。他只好一遍遍思考现在该怎么办，要怎样才能让这次这样的事不再发生。泉奈认为，现在之所以有这样的局面，一切的起源就在于他无法向人们证明之前确实有邪灵附身在斑身上。可抓到邪灵的可能性太低了，泉奈对那个邪灵一无所知。

但办法总还是有的。

既然族人认为斑不过是可以随时舍弃的弃子，泉奈就让他成为族里举足轻重、不可缺失的顶梁柱。他要让斑在族里发展人手，他要让斑一点点做出所有人都不能忽视的功绩，他要让所有人都意识到，宇智波斑才是一族无法缺失的灵魂。

而这一切，就从补足斑缺失的族长教育开始。

这也就是泉奈斗志满满地带着书本冲进斑的房间的原因。虽然不知道为什么父亲心软了，但是他的松口正是泉奈的机会。泉奈甚至为此制定了严密的计划，他请来美奈子作为他们学习时必须存在的第三人，因为他知道她对斑有着母亲一般的怜惜，他让火核帮忙购买纸笔资材、察观众人，因为他知道火核像兄弟一样的关照着斑。

唯独斑自己，泉奈绝不担忧。因为泉奈知道，无论是哪个哥哥，都会毫不犹豫地为他达成一切心愿。而事实也一如泉奈所料，斑学得很快也很认真，只要泉奈希望，他就会尽力做到最好。

泉奈很开心，直到他被美奈子留下说话时，他还保持着这种向着目标不断前行的振奋精神。可美奈子似乎并不这样认为。

泉奈对美奈子并不如何熟悉，因为在他上一世的记忆里，这个曾被称为“族长的怀刀”的女忍很早便去世了，时间便正好在这一世的斑刚刚掌控身体的时候。若不是这一世的她被留下来看守教导斑，美奈子本该死在任务里。

日光黯淡，夕阳西下。斑的房间已经落了锁，美奈子却叫住了正准备离开的泉奈，邀请泉奈去自己家坐坐。见她让火核出门守着，泉奈便知道她要说什么劝告的话了，但他早有腹稿，也就并不怎么担心她的说辞。泉奈本以为自己能够说服美奈子的，可美奈子却提起了一个他完全没有想过的话题。

穿着族服的女忍正襟危坐，她并不年轻了，可岁月为她带来了别样的美丽。美奈子平静地质问着泉奈：“您是想要让斑做族长吗？”

“是的。”泉奈很自信，他也坐直了身体，准备向美奈子陈述自己的理由，可美奈子却打断了他：“我知道。我们家向来都是族长一派，不至于看不明白您教给斑的是什么。”

烛光跳跃着，映在美奈子眼里，像是两把锋锐的刀光，美奈子的脸上没有了笑意，她道：“您应该知道我问的是什么。”

“我问的是，您要怎么办。”虽是疑问，可美奈子的声音却毫无起伏，她几乎是笃定般做出了推断，“你是要死遁吗？泉奈大人。若非如此，您要如何使宇智波一族放弃宽广的大道，而去走没人看好的小路？”

泉奈沉默了一下，他没想过美奈子竟如此犀利，因此也就不知要不要在此时将一切和盘托出。但在他开口前，美奈子已经和缓了口气。她放柔了声音却依旧很有力量地继续了自己的话语：“我知道您一向善于言辞，但请您不要再向我说什么‘我会安排好‘这样的话语了。”

“自己有力量时，别去依靠他人。就算您认为自己的布置万无一失，可您有没有想过斑的感受？”

泉奈当然想过。他甚至试着封闭自己的五感，尝试体会哥哥被封禁在听不到、碰不到、尝不出、做不到这样的地方是什么感觉。那种体会足以使人发疯，一炷香的时间像是有一辈子那么长，当封禁结束时，世界上的一切都使人感激得想要流泪。

任谁在那样的世界里呆久了，都会喜欢现在这样缤纷多彩的生活，又怎么会有人愿意再一次踏入与之类似的死之国度呢。泉奈这样想着，也就这么答了，他说：“生老病死都是自然之理，这也是没办法的事。”

美奈子却露出了讥讽的笑容，她静静地看着泉奈，又问了他一个问题：“您觉得，您对斑来说重要吗？”

泉奈皱了皱眉。也许是因为美奈子在这个问题上的反复询问而让他感到烦躁，又或者是他内心隐隐的恐惧让他无法一次又一次地回答这个问题，泉奈避开了这个问题：“到那时，哥哥就不是现在的哥哥了。您知道哥哥是什么样的人，他天生就会吸引人们的目光，他注定立于百族之上。”

“他会有很多很多的追随者，也会有心意相通的至交好友。我会帮哥哥挑选合意的妻子，而哥哥那样的人也绝不会辜负她，他将儿孙满堂，幸福而平静。所以……”

“所以？”美奈子笑容里的讽刺明显得让人难以忽视，她歪了歪头，打断了泉奈的话，“所以，您根本没有意识到，斑根本没有体会到幸福的能力。”

泉奈一下子愣住了。巨大的阴影在他心底咆哮着，像是揭开了什么他一直不愿正视的事。他的声音不自觉地发着抖，泉奈下意识地大声反驳：“你在说什么？我和哥哥在一起的时候哥哥明明……”

“明明？”美奈子截断了他的话，她的笑消失了。泉奈听到她说：“我并不是说他不能感受到别人的感情。”

“这很明显，不是吗？他感受到了你的渴望，所以不惜一切也要变强，他知道你因为他的举动伤心难过，因此不惜违背自己原则向族长发出不应有的祈求。”

“斑绝不是什么不知疼痛的怪物，他当然懂得什么是苦痛，他只是看不到他自己。”美奈子注视着 桌上的蜡烛，看着烛泪一点点落下，慢慢地说：“是，当你和他在一起时，你看到他似乎很高兴，但这是因为他感受到了你的高兴。”

“泉奈大人，请您诚实地回答我，在这之中，有那么哪怕一点点，是斑是出于自身的享受或是满足而感到快乐吗？”

“这不可能……”泉奈咬住了牙，他感到有些晕眩，有什么深且重的东西压在他身上，让他几乎喘不过来气。

美奈子却依旧看着那燃烧自己放出光芒的烛火，她淡淡地叹了口气：“是田岛大人的错，他把你们分的太开了。”

“我不明白你的自信从何而来，泉奈大人。你明明并没有和斑有过太多交流，你却无比相信斑会成为一个性格疏阔、温柔而又注定快乐的人。”美奈子平静地说，“我不否认斑的宽容和温柔，可这都建立于他根本不在意自己这一点上。因为自己毫不重要，故而别人加诸己身的侮辱自然也不值一提，故而可以将自己的生命全部赌上，只为了救助一个只为自己付出了一点点善意的人。”

见泉奈发抖着躲闪她的目光，美奈子终于移开了视线，她看着这个尚且年幼的孩子，眼睛里除了无奈竟还有一丝悲悯。美奈子问他：“这很难理解吗？”

“从未享受过纯然的幸福，所以从不知何为苦痛，从未得到过公平的对待，所以根本不懂什么是委屈。”

“斑啊，是看不到自己的。也只有这样，他才可以不被满身的伤痕阻碍，一步一步地往前走。我不认为你教授他这些东西是错的，因为只有懂得多了，有朝一日他才有可能碰触到真正的世界。但你绝不可为他去死。”

“斑绝不愚蠢，他天生就有着看破一切的透彻目光。无论你怎么安排，斑都会明白。无论你做了什么，将要做什么，你的死只会将他投入痛苦的深渊。”

“别再一心想着弥补、一心想着奉献了。那不是救助，那是刀斧。”美奈子冷冷地说：“我承认我偏心，可泉奈大人，我不管你在看着谁，我希望你能清楚一点。”

“无论你看到的斑因为什么而温柔而宽容，你的牺牲都只会逼疯他。”

泉奈不知道自己是怎么回的房，他浑浑噩噩的，直到看到斑的房门才清醒了些。纸门已经闭合，封印做的锁将这间房紧闭，泉奈一手按着门板，他深吸了几口气，才用发抖的声音呼唤起了斑：“哥哥、哥哥……”

很快，屋里出现了脚步声。泉奈听到了斑奔到了门口、在与他相隔很近的位置发出了声音。

斑问：“奈奈，你怎么了？”

泉奈静了静才让自己不要再发抖，他反复告诉自己眼前的这个人不是那个已经被自己逼入深渊的人，他告诉自己一切都还没开始。他嘶哑着声音，像是在绝望中想要抓住最后一根稻草般发出了提问：“哥哥，你有朋友吗？”

斑愣了一下才做出了回复：“没有。”

“怎么了？奈奈？”

“奈奈？”

怎么会没有呢？泉奈想要反驳。千手柱间不是吗？宇智波火核不是吗？宇智波刹那不是吗？可在泉奈发问前他的心里就已经有了回答。

不是，当然不是。

千手柱间厌恶现在的斑，宇智波刹那看不起现在的斑，而斑对宇智波火核只有信任和责任。

这一世的哥哥，已经不再是上一次的斑了。他并非生于荣誉，他生在痛苦里。

美奈子没有说错，错的只是不敢去正视一切、一心只想要赎罪的泉奈。

我都做了些什么啊。

我将要做些什么啊。

“……我没事。”泉奈拼命挤出了这句话。他靠着门板，慢慢捂住了脸。泪水落在他脸上，却让他想起了上一辈子哥哥的泪水打落在脸颊上的触感。泉奈攥住了胸口的衣服，痛得喘不过气。

不能再错下去了。

不能再这样下去了。

泉奈想，我已经让哥哥痛过一次，我绝不能再让他痛第二次。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7k的大长篇，只是觉得在柱斑相见前还有一些想要交代的，结果一写就超了……本不打算这么快就解决泉奈的问题的，但是写都写了【跪下
> 
> 这周的任务量不大，让我康康能不能挤出时间把柱斑相遇写了……好想写女装斑啊！给大柱的福利迟迟发不到手，sad
> 
> 写得有点乱的两章，改了好多遍都不满意，大家凑活着看吧……这章解决泉奈的问题，其实泉奈没有什么大问题，他只是被现实压得喘不过来气， 结果一下子钻了牛角尖。
> 
> 卑微求评论！


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 柱斑初见面！有好看的女装斑，也有喜闻乐见的一见钟情，然鹅两个人还是互掉好感度了。  
> 大柱啊，you see see you。

16

“我们去镇子里玩吧！”  
“哥哥还没去过镇子里吧？”泉奈这么说着，掏出钱袋塞到了斑的手里，“正好这次有任务，不如做完了任务就去玩吧！正好也可以买一些喜欢的东西。哥哥先去，我忙完了再过去。”  
斑正坐在门口打理行装，他本是要去执行任务的，闻言不由怔了一下。泉奈趁着斑还没反应过来时迅速拥抱了哥哥一下，待退到不会被斑说教的位置才继续了自己的话语。  
“这次特别有名的那家‘寿河屋’也会来呢，他家的点心特别棒。”泉奈一边用斑喜欢的美食诱惑着斑，一边状似不经意地提起了对家的行动，“听说千手家也在镇子里有任务，但我们两家近期已经有了保持平稳的默契，哥哥见到了稍微注意一下就好了，不用特别担心。”  
闻言，斑认真地点了点头，宇智波和千手的现状他也了解一些，因此对泉奈的话并不惊奇。因继承人的实力差距，势均力敌了数百年的两家似乎终于在他们这一代得出了胜负。而明眼人都看得出，时间拉的越长，两家的差距只会越来越大。  
千手的下一任继承人千手柱间天纵奇才，一人之力便可笑傲群雄，他的弟弟也算得上一流忍者，虽未成年，但等闲三五个忍者都不是对手。然而，这一代的宇智波族长之子却无法令人满意。作为兄长，本该对上千手柱间的宇智波斑是个短命的“饭桶白痴”，就算他的弟弟也战力非凡，可尚且年幼的宇智波泉奈最多只能压制千手兄弟中更弱的那一个，根本不是千手柱间的对手，更遑论千手兄弟的联合攻击。  
在这样的情况下，退让成了保全一族的最后方法。这无疑不是泉奈的错，以泉奈的年龄来说，他已经足够优秀，更何况泉奈在政治和经营上的眼光远远超出了他的同辈，长老们一直认为，就算宇智波一族迁徙到别处生存，作为继承人的泉奈也必能保证一族的稳定。  
因此，在两族的差距变得更为明显之前，宇智波对千手释放出了和谈的信号。在两族的心照不宣下，纵然依旧会有任务的冲突、短暂的摩擦，可大规模的战斗绝不会兴起了。这也是泉奈放心斑独自前往千手盘踞的镇子做任务的原因。  
“哥哥还记得千手柱间吗？”斑还在往双手上涂抹药膏，泉奈却忽然轻声发出了询问。待看到斑点头回应，泉奈踟蹰了一会儿，才低声续道：“这次哥哥的任务是和他冲突的吧？”  
“是的。”斑疑惑地抬头看了看泉奈，他歪着头想了想，忽然明白过来，冲泉奈郑重地点了点头。斑说：“嗯，我知道的。当年是我做了背信弃义的事，我会向他道歉的。”  
“我不是这个意思！”泉奈一急，下意识喊道。斑却摇了摇头，认真地说：“我知道的，千手和宇智波是世仇。可是当年的他和我相交时并不知道彼此的身份，他以赤诚之心和我相交，我却欺骗利用了他。如果不是当时他的兄弟也跟着他，千手柱间就真的被我害死了。”  
“我绝不会出卖族人的利益，但这是我犯下的罪。我会向他道歉的，无论他接不接受。”如同保证，也像是发誓一般，斑对泉奈说道，“我绝不会成为和‘我’一样的人。”  
“……嗯。”泉奈窒了一下，才低低应了一声。见斑似乎准备离开，他才反应过来似的，用力拉住了斑的手。随着膏脂一层层覆盖，斑手上那些陈旧地伤痕逐渐变得微不可查，摸起来感觉也不再是那样粗糙，可泉奈却知道它们本来是怎样的伤痕累累。  
泉奈握紧了斑的手，沉默了许久才挤出一句话来：“……也没关系。”  
泉奈的声音太轻了，以至于斑并没有听到他的前半句，斑不由问道：“什么？”  
“千手柱间……是个光明磊落的人。我和他交手过几次，虽然不是他的对手，但他从来不曾对我下狠手。他是个向往和平的人，我觉得……如果可以、哥哥可以试试和他……”泉奈顿住了，“交朋友”这个词卡在他的喉咙里像块尖锐的石子，疼痛至极却又怎么也吐不出来。  
斑的任务本就是泉奈替他挑的，目的就是想要错过的两人再次结识。做出这个决定也曾让泉奈辗转反侧了许久，可没有人能比经历过上辈子的泉奈知道柱间和斑是怎样的敌手。不，比起敌手，更应当说是灵魂契合的友人吧。  
就算这辈子和上辈子有了很多不同，可这不同未必是不好的。宇智波远走他乡，两族不再对立，柱间和斑的友谊也就能长久的留存，柱间也就能够成为紧缚住斑的锁链，让总是旁观着一切的哥哥重新停驻在这个世界。  
泉奈想，他们会成为很好的朋友的。  
泉奈曾经这样想，可他现在忽然不确定了。  
认真地看待着一切的哥哥、诚心地前去道歉的哥哥，会不会被千手柱间伤害到？连父亲族人都不相信的说辞，千手柱间真的会相信吗？捧出一颗真心的哥哥，他的真心会不会被再一次地无情践踏？  
泉奈握得太紧了，以至于斑感到了从手上传来的剧痛。斑看不见低着头的弟弟的神情，只能自己琢磨着安慰弟弟：“没事的，这次的任务我会小心。我研究过千手柱间的往次任务，他似乎是大开大合、正面突破型的，正好和我相反。任务一定会完成的，我不会给奈奈丢脸。”  
“笨蛋哥哥。”听到这样的回答，泉奈反而深深叹了口气。泉奈似乎做出了什么决定，当他再次抬起头时，眼睛里已经再一次盈满了坚定的光。  
“我不是说这个……”泉奈无奈地说，他松开斑的手又往斑怀里靠了靠，即使被轻轻推开了也不在意，“道歉什么的，本来也不是你的错。他不接受就算了，都是敌对忍者，谁管他高不高兴。”  
“嗯……”斑呆呆地看着泉奈，不明白他怎么又突然改变了心意。之前明明一直在说着千手柱间的好话，现在却好像完全不在意了一样。也不知为什么，斑总觉得这些天似乎总是出现类似今天这样让他一头雾水的情况。  
泉奈突然生气了、泉奈突然有斗志了……泉奈忽然伤心了、泉奈忽然又好了……泉奈突然说柱间是个好人、泉奈突然又说完全不用管柱间……  
这就是普通兄弟的日常吗？生活在与世隔绝的乡下村庄整整两年多的斑心里充满了迷茫。但不管怎么说，泉奈高兴就好了。斑再一次坚定了信念，他在自己心里的任务表上填上“要多关注泉奈的心情”这一条，随后认真地按照火核的教导向泉奈告别。  
“我会早点会来的，奈奈在家也要注意安全。”  
“嗯，哥哥再见。”  
“奈奈再见。”  
这样说着，斑出了门。

17

斑是在花街不远处遇到千手柱间的。  
此时的千手柱间完全没有斑想象中的那副作为千手继承人威严强大的样子，他正衣衫不整地向人群中冲去，试图靠着拥挤的人群甩掉后面跟着的打手。以斑的眼力自然看得出来，后面跟着的打手们完全不是柱间的对手，此时向前大呼小叫奔跑着的少年似乎只是觉着逗弄这些人十分有趣一般戏耍着他们。  
也因此，斑并不想打扰柱间的乐趣。面对向他冲来的柱间，斑只是抱住了自己带来的遮有面纱的斗笠躲在了一旁，让出了道路。可柱间却不愿放过他，反而一把搂住斑的肩带着他向前跑了几步。斑一时不察被他抓住了，却也没有反击的意思，他干脆就着被柱间搂着的姿势低声致歉：“之前的事我很抱歉，我……”  
柱间愣了一下。  
柱间当然是故意选择斑这个方向跑的，看似十分亲近的姿态也是故意为之。柱间第一眼就认出了当年那个欺骗了他的骗子。柱间不知道斑是怎么看当年那些事的，也许对斑来说那不过是撮尔小事，可当年的一切对柱间来说却是那么刻骨铭心，无法忘却。  
谁能忘记理想破碎的痛呢。  
说着“纵使是敌人也要敞开心胸，喝着友谊的交杯酒”的人亲自背叛了友谊，说着“我要建立没有战争、只有和平的国度”的人故意带来了背叛和鲜血。  
这么多年来，每一次、每一次柱间试图提出些什么、试图做到些什么的时候，斑的所作所为就成了长辈同侪教育他的最好的案例，而柱间偏偏无法反驳。  
柱间不恨斑，但他也无法原谅他。  
这一次，柱间本来是想趁此机会把斑带走打一顿的，却没想到听到了这样的道歉。“影中修罗”的名号柱间也是听过的，他决不相信宇智波对外放出的什么“失忆”“纯白”之类的鬼话。  
你又想在我身上得到些什么啊？柱间倦怠又厌恶地想着，他甚至失去了再和斑交谈的欲望。手上动作一转，柱间把斑向那些打手推去，坏心眼地挤出了一句话：“要是真感到抱歉，就帮我把钱还了吧。”  
说着，几个起落间柱间就不见了身影。斑抬头看了看他远去的方向，想了想，停留在了原地。在打手们终于气喘吁吁地围拢过来时，他已带上了帷帽。  
面对着恶狠狠看过来地打手们，帷帽中传来了轻柔又带着些微颤音的低软女声：“武士大人们，刚刚那位大人让我替他还钱……”

18

和斑猜想的一样，他身上带的钱根本不够赔柱间在赌场欠下的赌债。而见过斑帷帽下真容的打手们则兴高采烈地带着斑回到了赌场，而斑这个“刚刚被买来服侍柱间大人的婢女”也在一番讨价还价中顺理成章地成为了赌场下属酒馆的陪酒女。  
赌场自然是不敢得罪千手一族的，他们甚至不敢上门讨要欠款。比起等着不知何时才会再次光顾的千手族人，让这个身份卑微的婢女陪酒以引来她的主管当然是更好的选择。更何况，斑化妆后的样子十分出众，那样清澈的眼神足以为赌场老板引来多到可以弥补亏空的客人。  
斑就这么轻言细语地在酒馆里做了大半天的活，直到傍晚时分，才借口见到了千手族人离开了酒馆。他借故来到了一家伎馆，利用幻术和语言替下了其中一名鼓筝的乐伎，接着就仿佛十分乖顺一般陪着其余的“姐妹们”练习了几场。  
有着写轮眼相助，待柱间和扉间陪着前来游玩的权贵进入伎馆时，斑已经能够极为熟练地弹奏那支曲子了。因他心境平静如水、毫无杀意，柱间与斑擦肩而过时竟完全未曾发现他的伪装。待斑进了厢房拨弹乐曲时，柱间和扉间还在外间无所事事地闲谈。  
“大哥，你坐好一点。”看着懒散地靠在一边吃着零食的柱间，扉间忍无可忍般低声斥道。  
“没事啦，是扉间想得太多了。”柱间含糊不清地回答着，“接受这个保护任务的又不止我们一家，我看其他人早就去玩了。”  
“太松懈了。你白天又去赌了？”扉间皱眉道，他年纪不大却十分老成，在这样的环境里坐姿却依旧端正。扉间想起柱间说过的事，不由道：“不是说那个宇智波斑也来了吗？”说着，他不放心地展开了感知。房间里乐声袅袅，并没有忍术波动，可扉间还是警惕地将纸门打开了一道缝隙，借此向里窥伺着。  
闻言，柱间嘟囔了一句“他打不过我”就也蹭到了扉间的身边，一同向里看着。但扉间的视线落点多是在那个大腹便便的中年男子身上，柱间的目光却紧紧追随着那个鼓筝的乐伎。  
“她真好看啊……”柱间忍不住喃喃低语。  
扉间嘴角抽搐了一下，他刚才还在想一向不喜欢偷看的大哥忽然也来观察是不是发现了什么，现实就给了他重重一巴掌。他忍无可忍地“啪”地合上门，对柱间再一次申明：“看看就看看，父亲不会同意你娶她的。”  
柱间扁了扁嘴，不说话了。他脑子里却仍是那个少女温柔而专注的眼神，擦肩而过时嗅到的淡淡清香。她生得很美，乌云似的长发，月光一样的肌肤，可比一切都要美丽的是她专注凝望着筝琴的双眼。那双眼睛干净而又明亮，当她望着琴时，她的整个世界里似乎就只有那一张琴。  
扉间看他一副意犹未尽的样子，不由嘀咕：“你也不怕那是敌对忍者。”  
“不会啦，她身上香香的，哪有忍者把自己弄得这么香啊，还是这种潜入任务。”柱间又凑过去扒开了门缝，“而且她的手挺粗糙的，看起来是新买来的吧？感觉是做农活做的。潜入型忍者没有一双细腻的手可不行。”  
门里的权贵似乎也发现了他，因而发出了厌恶的斥责。柱间吐吐舌头关上了房门，安心等待起来。而斑则安定地谈完了一首曲子，在门外交谈的声音的位置稳定下来时，他借着俯身行礼的动作射出了千本。  
细而长的长针精准地结束了任务目标的生命，在目标倒地前，斑做出无措又害怕的样子向前靠去，在极近的位置用写轮眼对刚刚断气的任务目标施展了幻术。人死之后大脑还会运转吗？斑不知道这个答案，但他很清楚，该怎样对刚死之人施展何种幻术，才能精准地控制着残有一丝意识的大脑按照他的指令行动。  
于是，其余的乐伎鱼贯而出，只留斑一人依旧在内演奏。扉间借机查看过室内，可那一点低微又一闪而逝的幻术波动逃过了他的感知，而房间内毫无一丝血腥味的淡香更让他做出了“一切安全”的判断。  
纸门再次合拢，斑对着一具端坐的尸体弹完了新曲，而后平静地告退离开。阻拦了柱间搭讪行为的扉间成为了他最好的帮手，斑温顺地低头告退，而后重新换上陪酒女的衣服回到了酒馆。待到结清工钱后，他才离开酒馆，在事先准备好的安全屋换上了族服。  
斑的任务完成了。  
此时已是夕阳西下，好在寿河屋的铺子还没有关门。远处伎馆逐渐热闹起来，斑无视了那些呼喝，认真排在了长队的尾巴。寿河屋今日卖的是炸圆子和樱花羊羹，羊羹是事先做好的，炸圆子却是刚刚出锅，还冒着新鲜的热气。  
斑在等待的时间里认真盯着制作的人，悄悄学习着制作的技法。待排到自己了，他便按泉奈喜欢的口味买了两份，准备带回去和弟弟分享。若不是他带的钱几乎都用来填补柱间的赌债，也许就能买到很多好吃的了，但斑并不后悔。  
身为泉奈的哥哥，他的任务完成率关系着泉奈的声誉，更何况这是一件有着对抗意味的任务。斑的确对柱间抱有歉意，可那本来就是斑自己的事，与泉奈无关。斑是不会为了向柱间道歉而损害泉奈的，但如果能像柱间说的一样，替他还钱就能稍稍减轻些罪责，那也是一件好事。  
刚炸出来的丸子热腾腾的，斑闻着香甜的气息，心里也轻松了一点。他把那个纸袋贴紧肌肤，用自己的体温暖着它，希望到家时泉奈也能吃到这么新鲜滚热的食物。油锅里刚出来的食物还是有些太热了，烫得斑与之相贴的皮肤都传来了阵阵痛意，斑却毫不在意。他迈着比平时更轻快的脚步离开了镇子，却在出口处不久被千手兄弟挡住了。  
“这一次，你所要就只有这些吗？”柱间质问。  
大刀当头斩下，斑有些吃力地接住了这一击，随即又被柱间一脚踹开。柱间失望地看着斑拔出刀做出攻击姿态，眼睛里充满了厌烦与憎恶。也许让他生气的并不是任务的失败。技不如人罢了，柱间还不至于为此大吵大闹，更何况这样的联合任务失败了后果也不会太过严重。  
或许他只是想起了自己和弟弟大吵一架想要为那个乐伎赎身时却什么也没发现的场景，也许他只是想起了那双清澈而又平静的双眼。柱间忽然就想要给这个一次又一次欺骗了他的人一个教训，让他再不敢做出这样无耻至极的事。  
斑很强，但柱间的强在于他几乎可以碾压一切的力度和不畏受伤与辛劳的体质。一次又一次将斑击倒，却始终无法彻底将斑打败，柱间看着斑身上逐渐增加的伤口、越来越迟钝的反应，终于停下了自己的攻击。  
“这就是你的力量。”柱间失望地说，他像是一个期待着绝世对手却只得到卑鄙小人的武士一样叹息着，厌恶地扭开了脸，“你就是靠着欺骗、靠着伪装才能存活吗？只有利用别人的善良你才能活下去吗？”  
远处传来了破空声，一直在旁观望着的扉间上前低语了一句。柱间收起武器，不再看向斑，他低声说：“宇智波的继承人来了，我不跟你打。”  
“你就永远的缩在你弟弟身后吧，无耻之徒。”  
千手兄弟走了，而刚刚赶来的泉奈看到踉跄起身的斑简直目眦俱裂。  
“哥哥！”泉奈大声喊道。  
泉奈本是因为不放心才来的，可他没想过会看到这一幕，来之前他甚至犹豫了下会不会打扰哥哥和友人的交谈。斑身上沾了污血和泥泞，浑身都湿漉漉的，冷得像冰，他脸上新生的创口尚还流着血。斑却好像完全不在意一样，先上前摸了摸泉奈，见泉奈没有受伤才退后几步拉开了距离。  
“没事，”斑安慰道，“只是被揍了一顿而已。”  
说着，他低下头去捡撒了满地的糕点。这些点心被泥泞和脏雪污染了，已经不能再入口。斑把它们收拢起来，正准备到家处理掉，却看到了泉奈仿佛燃烧着的双眼。  
“怎么了？”斑愣了一下，他看了看手上脏兮兮的糕团，以为泉奈在为吃不到想念已久的食物而生气，便试着安慰道，“没事的奈奈，我学会了他们怎么做的。我回来再做给你吃，好吗？”  
泉奈根本无法理解斑为什么能够这么平静。他看着斑浑身的伤口就想象的出当时是怎样的故意折辱，他恨不得现在就把千手柱间碎尸万端。斑仍在处理那些团子，泉奈顿了顿才压着怒气帮他一起弄，但他其实很想大吼一声“你别弄这些了，这些有什么重要的啊！”可泉奈到底没能出声，他只是突然想到，这是哥哥第一次到镇子上玩，这是哥哥第一次用自己奔波积攒的微薄收入为自己买些什么。  
“我做给你吃”——不，那甚至不是为斑自己买的。  
更伤心、更委屈、更应该愤怒的明明应该是斑。  
斑直起身时，泉奈看到了斑已经被烫得通红的胸口。怒火和痛苦在心里翻卷着，泉奈看着那块肌肤，沸腾的思绪里竟能分出一缕去想应该用什么药膏来缓解那里的烫伤。泉奈觉得自己应该要劝说斑的，因为斑的想法根本、从哪个角度说都不对，那根本不是一个顾惜自身的人应该会有的想法。  
泉奈的喉结滚动了一下，他到底什么也没能说出来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【小剧场】
> 
> 初见面，玩家【柱间】对【斑】的好感度：+5，达到了-5点！  
> 伎馆中，玩家【柱间】对【斑（伪装态）】的好感度：+50，达到了50点！（伪装态不继承本体好感度）  
> 镇子口，玩家【柱间】对【斑】的好感度：-30，达到了-40点！（识破伪装后，扣除因伪装增加的好感并额外扣分）
> 
> 初见面，玩家【斑】对【柱间】好感度：10点！  
> 伎馆中，玩家【斑】对【柱间】好感度：10点！  
> 镇子口，玩家【斑】对【柱间】好感度：-2，达到了8点！


	8. 19-21

19

去镇子里游玩的机会只有那么一次，与千手兄弟相遇的事更是斑生活里微不足道的一个小插曲。斑在纷乱之地做了那么久的任务，自然分辨的出柱间的攻击里不含杀意。也许就像柱间自己说的，他只是因为失望和愤怒所以想要教训斑，而斑想了想，也确实能够理解他想要报复的心。

毕竟主人格曾经说出的话语是那么的动听，而他所做的事却又是那么的卑劣。经历过这样的事，柱间想要揍斑一顿出气也是很正常的，被狠狠欺骗过的人自然不会再相信欺骗过他的人。如果一定要找出一个对此负责的人，那无疑应该是斑自己。

欺骗了柱间的人是斑的主人格，弱小得无力反抗的人也是斑。更何况，柱间并没有说错什么。斑早该死了，早在几年前，当他把泉奈推到敌人的箭雨下时，他就应该为自己的所作所为付出代价。他能活到现在，无非是利用了泉奈的善良，利用了父亲和长辈们的心软。

斑的确是靠着利用他人的善良才活下来的，他也并没能像他曾经发誓过的那样用自己的力量保护泉奈。这一次的战斗打破了斑心里刚刚生出的一丝安定，柱间用完全的战力压制宣告了斑的无力。正如柱间最后所说的那样，斑又一次缩在了弟弟的身后。

斑无法原谅自己的弱小。

从这个角度来说，也多亏了柱间打醒了斑，让沉溺于日常亲情和温暖的斑重新醒悟了过来，让他再一次意识到了自己的无能与可鄙。只是可惜了斑排队等了那么久的糕团，那还是弟弟第一次向斑索要过什么东西。

好在泉奈温柔又善良，并不在意斑作为哥哥的又一次失职。斑也因此努力修炼厨艺，在这段时间里给泉奈做了不少好吃的，养得泉奈柔软的小脸上鼓起了婴儿肥。但休息的日子总是短暂的，斑也不允许自己长期停留在幸福平顺的环境里。

时隔三个月后的今天，斑又一次坐在了田岛的书房里。

“你想好了？”田岛慢慢吐了口烟气，他的心奇怪地绞成了一团，纵然理智告诉他斑的选择对泉奈极为有利，可那一个“好”字却闷在胸口，迟迟吐不出来。田岛再次提示道：“雷之国那边可不是你之前呆的地方，那里可没有什么刺杀、潜入任务。”

“我记得你并不擅长正面对抗吧？”田岛淡淡地说，他的面容隐藏在草木燃烧后的烟气里看不分明。

斑认真地应了声是。他其实并不明白田岛在纠结什么，也不善于说服他人接受自己的意见。但思及父亲提到的实力问题，斑还是认真地做出了答复：“请不必担心，我已经请美奈子老师在我身上铭刻了自毁咒文。即便我实力不济、身死他方，我的眼睛也绝不会落于敌手。”

田岛翻阅卷轴的动作一下子僵住了。

——自毁咒文，作为一族之长，田岛当然知道这个。这是一种由日向一族率先开发出的咒文，在瞳术家族里，这个咒文同“笼中鸟”一样臭名昭著。这种咒文的目的只有一个，那就是让自家的血迹不流入他族之手，为此会在受术者查克拉水平降到一定距离时自主发动，将受术者的尸身燃成无法恢复的焦炭。

是的，这个咒文的发动条件是“濒临死亡“而非”已经死亡“，衡量方法也并非是“失去呼吸”而是“查克拉水平降到一定程度”。就是这么一点点的区别，却导致了数百人因此被“误杀”，很多人甚至是在已经获救、或者即将获救时被生生烧死的。

落入敌手的血迹可以毁灭或是再次夺回，可活生生的人命一旦失去就无法挽回。也正因此，这种咒文很快便被弃之不用。它被埋在旧纸堆里不见天日，田岛只在年轻时偶然听族老们提过几句，万万想不到还有再次听到它的时候，甚至还是在自家孩子的口中。

田岛气得胸口起伏，他怒视着斑，“啪”地一下重重放下了手里的笔。“胡闹！”田岛斥道。

“自毁咒文？谁告诉你这个的？”田岛逼视着斑，又惊又怒，“谁叫你转写这个的？你怎么什么都敢往自己身上弄！过来，我给你解了！”

斑却只低着头不说话，他垂首不语的模样瞧着十分温顺听话，可他端坐着一动不动的姿态却明确表示出了拒绝。田岛简直不知道他是怎么想的，不由骂道：“你自己什么状态你不知道？你还有几年好活？你给我过来！我还没死呢，用不着你先去死！”

斑抿了抿唇。就像田岛不明白斑的想法一样，斑也不理解田岛为什么这么生气。他再一次开口，试图让田岛改变心意。斑说：“父亲，我知道我的时间不多了，所以我想要最大限度的利用起这段时间。”

斑低头看着自己粗糙的手指，坚定而又清晰的陈述着自己的请求。“我除了战斗什么也不会，泉奈能做到的事远比我多得多。正如您所说，雷之国的前线是现在正面战场中最危险的地方，宇智波为了争夺生存之地就必须赢下那里的战斗，而作为您的子嗣，我和泉奈至少有一人要去前线和族人们一起作战。”

“我可以死，但是泉奈不能，我不值得信任，但泉奈值得。我身上有可以加快治愈的咒文，我能最大限度的发挥我的战斗力。我知道我正面搏杀的能力不好，但我可以在生与死之间磨练。我会尽全力去战斗，我会努力铲除所有挡在泉奈面前的人，就算连这做不到，起码我能在泉奈踏入战场前为他收集到足够的情报。”

斑恳切地请求着，他认真地看着田岛，似乎不明白田岛为什么会犹豫。“如果我死在战场上，那只不过是一个卑劣小人得到了他应得的下场，敌人不会从我身上得到任何一个会给泉奈带来危险的战利品，而泉奈和我不一样，他理应有更好的生活。”

斑纯黑的眼眸和田岛对视着，他的眼睛里像是燃着足以将自己的烧尽的火焰，滚烫却又冰凉。斑没有在说什么，田岛却仿佛听到了斑的质问。斑像是在问：这样不好吗？

这是最好的选择。

田岛本该这么想，他本该为斑的自知之明而感到高兴，他本该为斑的自愿出战、为斑的主动远离而满意，可他只是怔怔地看着斑，许久都说不出一句话。一个声音在田岛的心底幽幽响起，语气冰冷地质问着田岛。

他问：斑说错了吗？你不是一直厌恶这个卑劣的三子，期待着他的远离吗？

他问：斑死得远远的不好吗？让他战斗到最后一刻，把他全部的骨血都榨出来以供养更善良、更值得被爱的那个孩子，这难道不是你作为一个父亲该做的吗？

他问：宇智波田岛，你在后悔些什么？你在怀疑些什么？难道斑比泉奈更加重要吗？

田岛想要反驳，可他始终无法对自己说“斑和泉奈同样重要”。田岛一再提醒自己，眼前的斑不过是主人格的侧面，他曾经将他的至亲推到箭雨之中——可无论田岛再怎么重复，他也无法压下心底里的痛苦和酸涩，他无法像以前那样理直气壮地告诉自己“斑就是个弑亲的小人”。

这样的斑，这样愿意用生命保护弟弟的斑，怎么可能会犯下那样弑亲的罪？

田岛努力压下了心中隐隐泛起的怀疑，他再一次告诫自己：“泉奈才是那个一直善良的孩子”。田岛藏在衣袖里的手紧握着，指甲深深嵌入了肌肉，他迫使自己去思考斑的话，他努力告诉自己斑说的并没有错，斑做出的选择才是最正确的选择。

田岛静静看着斑，有那么一瞬间，他甚至希望这样的逼视能够让斑主动放弃，可无论过去了多久，那双眼睛里的坚定没有一丝一毫的改变。田岛忽然意识到，就算这次他没有同意，斑也不会改变自己的心意。

这次不行也会有下次，一个人为了自己的信念连死都不怕，你又怎么能期待他会因为旁人的言语改变？

多么可笑啊，田岛一直以为这个斑是个顺从而又没有主见的人，可他第一次见到斑的坚持却是在这样残酷的抉择之上。田岛最终还是同意了斑的请求，他也终于明白了美奈子为什么会帮助斑转写自毁咒文。

那是钢铁般的意志，没有人能改变。

20

斑最终还是去了雷之国的前线。

前线的日子并不怎么难过，斑现在的实力虽然比不过柱间，但在同侪间也是首屈一指的。重生的泉奈尚且无法胜过斑，就更不用说还比不过泉奈的其他人了。不同于柱间天生的强大，斑的无法匹敌更多的来自于经验以及对时机的把握。他的技法之强让人难以想象，甚至可以借此以弱胜强。而幸运的是，这样的技法是可以传授给他人的，而斑也没什么强者固有的敝帚自珍的想法。

作为和斑并肩相处了两年多的人，火核自然从斑手里学到了不少。与斑不同，火核和善的性格让他在族里的人缘极好，而他突飞猛进的实力又成了宣扬斑能力的活招牌。火核也乐于改善斑的处境，他恨不得有更多的人知道斑不是他们想象中卑劣弱小的“白痴饭桶”。

战争任务多是以五到六人的小队进行对抗或是破坏活动。在最开始组队时，没人愿意和斑一组，勉强收下了斑的那队还是看在火核的面子上。但战斗力是骗不了人的，斑不畏危险又冷静自制，他又总是甘愿承担最危险的任务。对抗任务中，斑是冲在最前面的那个，敌后破坏任务中，他自愿进行断后拦截。队伍里的人很快将他认定为值得信任的同伴，而在赢得更多信任的同时，斑也回报一般将更多的技巧教授给了队伍里的同伴。

那些同伴本就是一族中实力较弱的“芸芸大众”，他们的才能并不出众，性格也并不出挑，不然也不会落到找不到队友组队的地步。对于他们来说，提升查克拉或是施展大规模忍术是可望不可及的目标，而斑教给他们的技巧恰恰是提升战力最有效的方法。

如何搭配忍术循环，如何打断敌人的大招，如何削减自己的承伤，如何快速切换忍术造成特殊效果，如何使用低级忍术搭配暗器定点刺杀，如何无声潜入，如何在最危急的情况下迅速脱出……这都是那些天生强者无须在意的“小手段”，但却是普通忍者最需要的救命稻草。

有些人生来便天赋异禀，他们天生就站在有些人一辈子也达不到的台阶上努力；有些人悟性卓越，他们聪颖专注，可从简单的劈砍中开发出更强的招式；但有更多的人，他们不聪明也不天才，族里的资源倾斜轮不到他们，最新最强的忍术修行也不会从他们开始，可他们也拼命地想要活下来。

一家之中若有一人开发出了什么技巧，那些技巧便如传家宝一般口口相传，一对友人若是机缘巧合得到了什么忍术，便会当作杀手锏一般偷偷研发。这些人，这些命如草芥一般的“普通人”，甚至比斑自己更知道斑的这些技巧意味着什么。

这可不是什么可以从典籍里获得的东西，也不是田岛或是泉奈那样的“天才”们会在意的手段。没有一次次血与火的淬炼无法提炼出这样的经验，而有能力在一次次战斗中活下来的人往往又看不上这些“粗浅低级”的技法。

而斑完完全全是个特例，他天资卓著，可他又浪费了太多时间。从斑开始学着提炼查克拉到现在也不过是五年的功夫，他吃够了查克拉低微的苦，也太知道危难之中该要如何自救。刀光剑影里，斑在挣扎中找到求生的方向，而每次活下来的经验又让他变的更强。

所有人都知道，在斑说出的每一句教导里，都藏着流血的伤口和森白的骨茬。

在火核还在发愁如何改善斑的人际关系时，临时营地里的氛围已经改变了。最开始，斑其实并没有意识到自己给出了多么重要的东西，他只是按照自己的原则去回报那些信任着他的队友。可在那之后，队友们提着礼物不约而同地来到了斑的房间，他们对斑发下了诺言，绝不将斑教给他们的技巧外传。

当时，斑真的很迷茫。这些人并不像泉奈那样和他有亲缘关系，也不像火核那样出自长辈的命令，可他们却无比自来熟地来到了斑的房间。圆脸的姑娘说要帮斑上药，双眼皮的小哥用自带的食材为斑煮起了饭，相貌憨厚的队长则指挥着另外两个队友帮斑晒被子弄火盆。

斑不知怎么地就坐在了餐桌前，呆呆地回应起了各种各样好奇的询问与天马行空的闲谈。他们会笑话斑的笨嘴笨舌，却从来也不误解或是嫌弃他，他们会笑眯眯地打趣斑的房间简陋又没有情趣，却毫不在意地围坐在了陈旧的桌旁。

直到告别时，斑才恍然大悟一般反应了过来，他对他们说：“那些技巧不是什么重要的东西，有需要的话尽可以教给重要的伙伴。”

但队友们却笑了。

圆脸姑娘冲上去抱了抱有些懵懵的斑，笑着说：“哎呀，知道人家说你呆，没想到你是这方面的呆啊！”

双眼皮的小哥也吐槽：“这种说法也太让人误解了吧！会让人以为你是在嘲讽我们的。”

扎着小辫子的矮个子低声喃喃：“要是放到那些人身边，很容易就被啃得渣都不剩了吧。”

脸上一道伤疤的姑娘声音嘶哑：“这种东西可不能随便外传，今天是我们就算了，要是教给什么人渣败类你该怎么办。你自己拼死拼活搞出来的东西不要这么轻易给人啊。”

他们一人一句，挤得斑不知该如何开口，最后还是队长一锤定音，对斑说：“谢谢你了，斑大人。我们真的很感激。嗯，刚刚那句我们就收下了，但在你同意前我们不会给别人说的。”

“斑，你和我们不一样。我看得出来，你很强，你能走到了不起的地方。你的恩情我们不会忘记的，我们会一直支持你的。”队长诚恳地说着，他们和斑挥手告别，不忘最后留下一句告诫，“以后你做事前记得先问问火核，这么一心为别人着想，小心被人家坑到。”

队友们各回各家了，留斑一个人愣愣地捏着双眼皮小哥给他的橘子久久回不过神，直到墙头传来一阵压抑不住的嗤笑才惊醒了他。火核心情大好地从墙头翻下来，哥俩好地揽着斑的肩，对斑竖了竖大拇指：“干得不错嘛。”

斑恍惚地陪着火核回了自己的房间，房间里原先冰冷的空气已然变得暖烘烘的。火核哼着歌剥起了伤疤姑娘带来的橘子，他咬了口橘瓣，幸福地眯起了眼。火核其实并不知道发生了什么，但看斑自己就把人际关系弄得这么好，火核不由升起了些“我弟弟真有本事”的与有荣焉。

火核问：“你做了什么？”

斑才是不知道发生了什么的那个。他看了看手里的橘子，慢慢剥了起来：“我没做什么……”斑的印象中，他就只是和队友们一起做了几个任务而已，并没做什么值得称道的事。想了想，斑才不确定地说：“之前那个任务深入敌后太远了，我怕他们闯不出去，就为他们设计了几套忍术循环……”

“然后你就留下来断后了是吗？在有大批敌人追击的情况下。”火核叹了口气，他看着斑领口隐隐透出的还在渗血的绷带，放下橘子又吐了口气，“又渗血了。来，我给你重新包扎。”

斑挣扎了一下，他低声说：“绷带储备就那么一点了……”

“我那儿还有呢，别动！”火核低喝一声。事实上，他正是因为听说了斑独自断后的消息才赶来的，如今见了斑身后的大量伤口，火核脸上的轻松终于一扫而空：“刚刚我是不是压到你了？你怎么也不出声。你傻不傻啊，二十多个人追击还敢断后，什么叫‘四散而逃’，什么叫‘各安天命’，我妈没教过你吗？”

斑张了张口，火核却打断了他。火核皱着眉揉了揉眉心，不耐烦道：“行了行了，别来你那套什么‘不能给泉奈丢脸’‘不能辜负别人的信任‘……你啊，唉。”火核赌气似的给斑扎了个蝴蝶结，“我知道你想和’那个你‘不一样，可也不用做个圣人吧，你迟早有一天死……”

惊觉自己说了不吉利的字眼，火核连忙“呸”了两声。他推着斑去洗漱休息，自己为斑准备起了明日要用的忍具，美其名曰“下属该做的事”。斑默默看了看唉声叹气的火核，小声问：“我今天做错了吗？”

火核不再作秀一般故意大声叹气，而是无奈地摇了摇头，正经起来回复了斑。他说：“你教给他们的是能救命的东西，这当然很宝贵。可你是怎么得到这些经验的你忘了？去年你更换忍术循环时失误了，回来时的血湿透了两床被子。这是你用命换来的东西，你怎么能这么轻易就给出去了？”

斑把被子往上拉了拉，轻声说：“可是我觉得我也没有损失很多。智子家就剩她一个人了，她死了，她天上的爸爸妈妈一定很难过。队长的妈妈忍术失败炸坏了双手，如果他不回家，她也没法活下去。青松家里还有一个小弟弟，他一直努力战斗，想让他弟弟能配备更好的忍具。彩衣家……”

火核忍不住打断了斑的叙说，他问：“那你呢？他们都不能死，那你就该死了吗？”

斑又拉了拉被子，没有说话。他心里想，我本来就快死了，但他到底没能对一脸不快的火核说出来。倒是火核见他脸色惨白的样子软了心肠，继续说：“这是你的东西，要是你觉得可以，给出去了也无妨。只是你给出去前一定要小心些，别给了白眼狼。”

“别再断后了，别老是冲在最前面，你的命也是命——唉，就算我这么说了你也不会听吧。”火核头疼地耸了耸肩，“我知道你想做出成绩，可是何必这么着急呢。算了，别这么看着我，我不说了还不行吗——我知道我知道，这是你为自己而活的这些年里唯一想做的事，我不会阻止你的。”

这么说着，火核突然意识到，如果斑仍然保持着这么拼命的姿态的话，那么提升他队友的能力也许是减轻他生存压力的好办法。这么看来，让斑放心地做自己想做的事，让斑按着自己的心意去帮助他的队友，也许并不是一件坏事。

“行了，快睡吧。”一旦想通了，火核也就不再纠结。他当着斑的面查放好忍具，爬到床铺的外侧躺了下来。他是真心地关心斑，他看着斑像自己的亲人更过于像自己的上司。但此时的火核绝没有想到，有了他的认同，斑会做成什么样的事。

21

一开始，真的就只是帮助队友而已。

这种前线战场很少有什么固定队，而就像斑的前队长说的那样，斑这样的人就如立锥于布袋，脱颖而出也是自然而然的事。分区的领导人注意到斑的实力，自然就会调他去做更危险的任务。也因此，斑的队伍换了又换，常常不过是三五个任务就又换了队友。

任务愈加危险，斑也就愈发尽心地提高自己和队友的战斗力。在生与死的压榨下，斑的能力突飞猛进。强大的意志力仿佛打开了身体里的一扇闸门，斑的查克拉积累速度与日俱增，不到一年多的时间竟已成长到了和当日的柱间相差仿佛的量了。火核为此担心不已，斑却烦恼着如何利用暴增的查克拉建立新的忍术体系。在他的不断尝试中，更多的技巧被逐渐开发出来，也进一步惠及了他身边的队友。

也正因此，随着斑实力的提高，他与曾经那些“普通人”朋友的距离不但没有拉开，反而更近了一些。越来越多的人来到了斑的身边，资质平常的人感念他的分享与保护，资质优越的人信任他的能力与负责。如果有人无论何时都冲在最前方，如果有人无论怎样都愿意承担最危险的任务，如果有人永远不抛弃自己的队友袍泽，那么那个人备受欢迎和爱戴也是理所应当的。

在这样的情况下，宇智波驻地的整体实力有了极大提高，而斑这个实力足可安定整个地区的强大忍者更成为了推进宇智波控制区的保证。捷报频传，在这样的情况下，火核终于放下心来离开了斑，前去附近地区进行协作任务。因为听说那里有医术高深的医忍停留，火核特意在那里多呆了几日，等他回来时，却赫然发现驻地里已经大变样了。

“什么！你开了个学堂？！”火核难以置信地嚷道。

火核万万想不到，他不过是临时离开了两个月，斑就做了那么大的一件事。他有些晕眩地看着斑扩大了不少的院子，目瞪口呆地看着进出的人们尊敬地向斑点头行礼。斑带着火核到了后院地居所，火核愕然看到居然还有几个被严密防护起来的屋子被用作教导少年人。

“嗯。”斑还没意识到问题的严重性，他习以为常地向周围人回礼问好，随后平静又简短地回复了火核的疑问，“之前我们讨论过的。”

“不不不，之前我们说的是同意你把自己的技巧教给值得信任的队友。”火核崩溃地说，“我没说你可以开学堂。”

“开学堂……天啊，开学堂！”

“天哪……”火核呻吟了一声，“我们可是忍者，又不是什么贵族……我们开什么学堂啊！”

火核用手捂着脸，感觉自己眼前的一切都是那么地难以理解：“就算是那些大名贵族开的学堂也是只有小孩子才会去的吧，你这样真的有人会来吗……”

“不是的，那个是私塾，我们这个不叫这个名字……“斑反驳。

“不不不，这是名字的事吗？这不是！”进了屋，火核一屁股坐在床边，泄愤似的端起斑递来的茶喝了两口，下意识问道，“咦，这边不是很穷吗，怎么有茶叶喝了……”

斑在他对面乖乖坐好，认真地回答道：“是刹那带来的。”

“哦，是刹那带来的啊……”火核随口应道，随即又睁大了眼睛，“什么？刹那？是我认识的那个刹那吗？他不是最看不上咱们了吗？”

这时，仿佛听到了火核的诋毁一般，窗口上方忽然伸出一个人头。宇智波刹那倒挂着露出了一张写满了不爽的脸，极不耐烦地道：“老子现在也看不上你们！”

火核嘴角一抽，撩起袖子就要去打他，却被刹那灵巧地躲过了。“你有本事别躲！等等，你这用的不是斑的技巧吗？你这么看不上我们就别用斑的技巧啊！”火核转手出拳冲着刹那的脸打去，“小心眼的家伙，斑不过是小时候赢你一次你就记到现在，你要不要脸！”

“那又不是我的错，小时候的那家伙本来就不是什么好人，我打他那是他活该！”刹那猝不及防挨了一拳，随后迅速还了回去，“我又不知道小时候那个和现在这个不是一个，泉奈讲的那么模糊我哪知道他说的是真是假。”

听了他的话，火核倒是停了手，他充满希望地看向刹那，问道：“族长那边得到消息了？鬼之巫女怎么说的？”

“族长去鬼之国还没回来呢。”回话的却不是刹那，而是一个模样温柔的少女。她留着及肩长发，手里端着新泡的茶走进了房间，轻轻放在了斑面前，而后才姿态端庄优雅地坐了下来。火核和刹那见了她，一下子都安静下来，两人规规矩矩在桌边坐好，再不敢“你打我一下，我打你一下”的打闹。

少女见状弯了弯眼睛，她捋了捋鬓发，转过头柔声道：“斑大人见笑了。我家刹那就这个狗脾气，别看他俩打得欢，他们小时候可是不打不相识的损友呢，这两年才生疏了。”

别看名为清溪的少女现在表现的温柔多情，可火核和刹那却都知道她的恐怖。刹那本人就暴躁易怒，打起架来又凶又狠，围绕在刹那身边的也尽是一些好勇斗狠的实力至上主义者，而他的女朋友自然也不会是等闲之辈。不，应该说幸好宇智波清溪是刹那的女朋友，否则他们那个小团体的领头人怕是早就换了人——再没有什么“刹那大哥”，有的只会是“清溪大姐”。

“谁和他是损友啊！”刹那和火核同时嘀咕道，想起清溪打起人时的凶暴场面，他们连声音都不敢放大。仗着斑在，火核倒是大着胆子额外嘟囔了一句“斑早知道”。

斑却没在意这三人的眉眼官司，他刚刚咬了一大口牡丹饼，现在吃得一边腮帮子都鼓起来了。见到少女的茶，斑得救一般道了声谢就大口喝了起来，好悬咽下了嘴里那口吃的。见火核双目喷火地瞪过来，斑茫然地回望了过去，几秒后试探地掰开手里的牡丹饼递了一半给火核。

火核接到那块牡丹饼时简直又好气又好笑，他也是做事的一把好手，这会冷静下来了也就有条理多了。火核也咬了口牡丹饼，没好气地说：“好了，一个问题一个问题的来。“

“首先，这个‘学堂‘是怎么回事？“

“没文化。什么‘学堂‘，这是‘博研社’。”刹那当即就想嘲笑回去，却被女朋友微笑着看了一眼，顿时就不敢出声了。

“呵，在走廊上涂油恶作剧、欺负别人手脚不便的人说什么呢。”火核立刻嘲讽回去，却见刹那僵硬地扭过了头，竟然没有立刻回嘴。这时，斑认真地开了口：“是为了应对羽衣的攻击。”

“这几日羽衣发疯似的攻击我们，甚至还联合了周边几个忍族。而前些阵子我们进展迅速，族里又送了些做后勤工作的族人过来。如果还像以前那样由我一个个教导队友的话，效率有些低，恐怕很难像往常那样在完成战争任务的同时保护这些族人。”

“惠子、胜也他们都来找我帮忙，我就想起了以前做任务时见过的学堂。虽然没时间针对每个人来讲解，但是至少有一些技巧是共通的，学了就有更大的可能活下来。而且这次新来的增援有很多还是不到十五岁的孩子，我觉得与其让他们直接上战场，不如先教他们一些求生本领，让他们做一些低烈度的后勤和警卫工作。”

斑认真地说，他的神色像往常那样平静，眼睛里一丝自得也没有，说起这些就像是说了再普通一件事。清溪却骄傲地挺起了胸，她的眼睛里闪亮亮的，看向斑的目光里充满了敬佩和向往。她说：“斑大人做到了很了不起的事。”

“这次族里新派来的二十多个十五岁以下的孩子无一伤亡，我们这些老手也没有什么减员。除了几个重伤员已经被送到后方治疗了，这段时间我们顶着三个家族的围攻也不落下风，甚至把阵地向前推进了十里。”

这的确是了不起的成就。

不，不只是了不起了，这根本就是不可能完成的事吧？就拿宇智波对千手的战线来说好了，倾全族之力，他们战斗了二十年，战线仅仅向前推进了二十里，而这微弱的优势也在千手柱间的崛起后被摧毁殆尽。如今，尽管他们面对的不是强横的千手一族，可同为六道仙人后代的羽衣一族同其他两个忍族的联盟就那么好应付吗？更何况，这里只不过是宇智波的一个驻点，驻守人员不超过五十，而他们是客地攻占，并没有什么地形优势。

“是战术。战术！”见火核惊愕难言地瞪大了眼睛，刹那不由得意地道，“斑了解我们每个人的战力，他知道怎么才能最好的分配战力。你以为现在我们还像以前那样，不管什么都一窝蜂冲过去吗？不不不，那可太没有脑子了！”

斑“嗯”了一声，看了看杯子中自己的倒影：“羽衣他们来袭的时候情况紧急，我们的阵势已经被冲散了。武三郎大人给了我战时指挥的权力，我想着逃也不能随便逃，就试着组织了一波反击，就成功了。”简练的话语里带着近乎直白的自信，火核只是听他这样说着就忍不住热血沸腾起来。

“八十对四十三，四十三赢了。接下来就是我们的反击时刻。”清溪接道，“斑大人真的太厉害了，他们都说什么‘千手柱间‘是’战神‘，我看斑大人才是名副其实的忍界’修罗‘！你想象不到，真的，火核，你想象不到我们原来有这么强。”

低级的忍术组合起来能够造成可观的伤害，各有偏向的普通人们组合起来竟然爆发出了百倍于平常的力量。

“每个人都在自己该在的位置上，每个人都做着自己最擅长的事。一个人不需要又防御又攻击，所有的宇智波组合起来就成了强横至极的战争机器。这是只有斑大人才能做到的事——只有斑大人才知道我们每个人擅长做什么，只有斑大人才能得到我们所有人的信任。”女孩子的眼睛里放出了光，她目光灼灼地看着斑，眼睛里满是信任与崇敬。

斑被她看得不由躲了躲，刹那看着他这副样子，不由低哼了一声，也说道：“当然，羽衣他们也不是吃白饭的。”说着，他懒洋洋地抬眼看了眼火核，说：“你下一个问题该不会是‘为什么你们会和斑在一起‘吧？”

火核不可置否地看着他。火核有这样的疑问并不奇怪，因为刹那本就是族里年轻人中最讨厌斑的那一派。他带着的那群死硬分子满脑子都是打架，既看不起之前卑劣的斑的“主人格”，也看不起现在单纯好骗的斑的“副人格“。

刹那低骂了一句，随后才道：“我都说了，老子讨厌的是之前那个附身在斑身上的邪灵，又不是现在这个傻白甜。”见火核冷笑地说着“你现在又知道是邪灵了？”之类的话，刹那涨红了脸，梗着脖子回道：“笑！你笑什么笑，我之前那是不知道那个邪灵已经走了，我现在知道了就已经道歉了！”

旁听的斑忍不住插嘴：“那不是邪灵，我本身就……”可他还没说完，就被刹那一句断喝打断了。

刹那喝道：“闭嘴，宇智波斑的事儿你懂什么！”话音刚刚落地，清溪就按着他的脑袋一把砸到了桌子上，发出“嘭”的一声巨响。

见火核骇得不敢说话，清溪眨了眨眼，关闭了写轮眼。她温柔地掩口笑了笑，不动声色地描补道：“这狗东西脑子有问题，你们不要理他。”最可怕的是，她这句话竟然还是用敬语说的。

见剩下几人安静下来，清溪自若地为每个人又续了茶，笑道：“我们都服斑大人的实力，再加上斑大人救了我，也就不好意思再犟着头不道歉了。”

说着，她威胁般压低了声音，扭头问道：“你说是吗？刹那？”

面对实力的绝对压制，刹那屈辱地点了点头。火核见他吃瘪就高兴，忍不住说：“也是啊，斑大人这么厉害……”

见火核抖起来了，清溪自然是站在刹那这边的，她又道：“其实最该吃醋的人是我才对，毕竟斑大人可是为了刹那才开了三勾玉……”

“什么？”火核一怔，睁大眼睛看向了不知什么时候又摸了一个粗点心往嘴里塞的斑。斑后知后觉般打开了写轮眼给火核看，“上次去敌后破坏羽衣的物资储备时，刹那被抓了，我断后时为了救他就受了些伤，濒死之时就开了写轮眼。”

火核听得几乎要窒息了。他简直不知道是该先晃着斑问他“你怎么又濒死”了，还是该先质问他“你都濒死了为什么还要去救一个整天骂你的人”。最终，火核选择先纠正斑关于开眼的错误认知——不，还是不要白费力气比较好。

“那天是不是泉奈大人来看你了。”火核甚至累得不想说话了。

“嗯。”斑对火核的判断力一向是认可的，斑一回忆起当时的时光，眼睛里就盛满了温柔的光。他甚至没有意识到自己在微笑：“嗯，奈奈来看我了。我正想着尽快回去见奈奈，正好就有了开眼的机遇，真的很幸运。”

不，不如说是太想回去了才开眼了吧。

在场的另外三人不约而同地想。

又提起自己被斑救的“糗事“，刹那红着脸”哼“了一声。他挥舞着双手试图让大家放过这段往事，趾高气昂地说：“从此清溪就是斑大人的二把手了，我，三把手。”说着，他指了指火核，“你，老四。”

清溪和火核“扑哧”笑了出来，火核不客气地笑道：“你想得美！在那之后被泉奈大人和女朋友一起教训了吧？”

“没有哦，我们是轮流着打的。”清溪甜美地笑着。

“笑什么笑啊——混蛋！”

斑静静地看着他们笑着打闹着，神情慢慢放松下来。火核这次回来，代表着族里的援军也快到了。这块他们用鲜血打下来的土地足够宇智波一族在此繁衍生息，在他身边不远处有孩童朗朗地读书声，也有少年打拳时的“呼呼”风声。

人们的眼睛里有着希望，这希望是斑亲手带来的。

此时此刻，没有人知道，黑暗里的影子在逐渐迫近。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原打算把这段情节一次性写完的，然鹅越写越多……顺利的话过两天还有一更，但不保证【。
> 
> 22原本写的是一个大型对抗，但是想了想Bug了，于是只好重写，等更的小伙伴们辛苦了。
> 
> 柱斑极限一换一来啦！斑已经夺取到了板间，下一章柱间开始他的疯狂操作！会详细讲一讲柱间这段时间的经历，柱间活得相当痛苦。

22

夜色沉沉，斑和他的伙伴们在树影间飞驰。

“三土那个老家伙肯定不安好心，”起落间，刹那凑到斑身侧咬牙切齿地低语，“我们用命拼来的胜利，他们现在来摘桃子了？”

刹那说得正是不久前发生的事，这也正是他们没能缩在被窝里安心休息而是不得不连夜赶回族地的原因。

经过一个多月的战斗，前线驻地的局势基本稳定了下来。就在火核兴高采烈地返回族地报功的时候，却有一队不怀好意的“援军”进驻了据点。领头的不是别人，正是有名的“族长反对派”领头人，宇智波三土。他对田岛恨之入骨，之前斑还在偏远之地“流放”时，他带领的反对派们就给田岛和泉奈添了不少麻烦。

宇智波三土和田岛的仇恨几乎是不可调和的。因田岛早年间一次决策失误，负责断后的宇智波三土失去了自己妻子和孩子，而他的儿媳也因生育时难产，仅留给他一个体弱的孙女。与此相反的，却是田岛家的蒸蒸日上，天资卓越的泉奈就不必说了，就连“那个斑”的日子也越来越好，在看着自己奄奄一息、被人骂做“废人”的孙女，宇智波三土怎么能咽的下这口气？

也因此，当这些人来到驻地讨要指挥权时，人人都以为他们是想要夺取这份胜利的果实。宇智波三土向来见不得田岛一家好，在他眼里，斑不过是个腌臜小人，就算有了成果，那成果也必不真正属于斑。三土的想法人尽皆知，可饶是如此，当三土甚至指着斑的鼻子说他谎报战功，说要押着他返回族地受审时，刹那还是气得脸色扭曲，恨不得抄起武器给他来一下子。

可斑却拦住了刹那，他以无比配合的态度交出了手上一切权力，并且同意即刻回去受审。斑的要求只有一个，那就是必须要宇智波三土亲自陪同。刹那听完斑的话肺都气炸了，他不可置信地看着斑，却被女朋友狠狠掐住了腰间的软肉，不得不在清溪的眼刀下闭嘴认同。

如今，刹那还是死缠烂打才硬跟上来，他不信斑看不出宇智波三土的险恶用心。斑固然单纯，可他并不是不懂得识人观物，不如说，正因为他不懂感情纠纷，他才能透过纷扰的情绪直达要点。想起临行前斑和清溪的对视，刹那没好气地问：“你当时和清溪说了什么？” 

“别给我打马虎眼，我看见你拉她进幻术空间了。”

斑确实发现了一点不同寻常之事——那个名为宇智波三土的老人身上有着斑熟悉的、被操控的气息。也许是斑自己长期被主人格占据身体的原因，纵然三土说话举止一如常人，可冥冥中斑却觉着三土的行为并非出自他自己的本意。

这实在是一件可怕的事，而更可怕的是三土送来的物资里一半以上都是起爆符。

前线的战斗已经接近结束，又有什么地方需要这么多起爆符？若是三土当真一心想要夺权，泉奈又怎么会下发手令让他来到斑的驻地？就算三土欺骗了泉奈，可他们前往此处时，为什么没有遇到刚出发不久的火核？

好在给予斑“被操控感”的只有三土一人，也因此，斑决定将计就计，先将宇智波三土这个定时炸弹带出族地。同时，在离开前，他在对视的瞬间通过幻术空间嘱咐了清溪，让她多加小心，时刻准备着开启防护卷轴。

而三土答应了斑的请求。斑不知道他有没有猜出自己的想法，但猜不猜得出都只证明了一点：三土，或者说操控着三土那人的目标自始至终都是斑一人。若真的想要驻地内乱或是抢功心切，宇智波三土大可不必亲自押送。

行进中，斑沉默着，没有立刻回答刹那的问题，他只是稍微调整了一下姿势，借着树影的掩护从怀里摸出一个钱袋递给了刹那。斑确信，以三土的角度，他是看不清斑到底给了刹那什么东西的。余光中，斑看到三土正盯着他们的方向，可他阴蛰的目光却不曾因为斑的动作有丝毫改变。

斑的心沉了沉，他明白自己该怎么做了。

“问你话呢！给我这个做什么？”刹那皱着眉，他被斑的行为搞得一头雾水。

“这是我这些日子攒的钱，你帮我带给泉奈。”斑说。

“啊？你搞什么？你不会自己给？”虽然这么说着，刹那还是将钱袋放回了怀里。这些日子以来，刹那已经习惯于服从斑的命令，因此纵然嘴里依然骂骂咧咧，他的身体却依旧诚实地执行了斑的话语。而就在此时，刹那忽然感到一根看不见的丝线缠住了自己的腰，他眉头一跳，眼睛向下一扫，却正好看到了斑藏在袖子里的手打出的手势。

刹那的神色沉凝了下来，斑的神色却依然平静，斑甚至等了一会才慢慢做出了回复：“……如果你真的要用就用吧，但是要还的。”

“哈？！”饶是刹那已经处于战备状态，他还是被斑驴头不对马嘴的回复气得头疼，刹那不可置信地大声反问：“你还很不情愿是吗？老子缺你这点钱？”有那么一瞬间，刹那甚至开始怀疑斑到底是故意迷惑后面的宇智波三土的，还是故意来气他的。

斑茫然地扭头看了刹那一眼，不明白刹那为什么这么生气：他只是想刹那在返程过程中有钱补给忍具而已。但斑没有纠结多久就转过了头，他暗中施术，当前方传来星星点点的、熟悉又陌生的气息时，斑知道自己没有猜错。

——宇智波三土绝不敢真的把斑带回族地，而他一个人也必然无法与斑对抗。这样想来，这数月以来羽衣族针对斑的重点关注或许没那么简单。

带着手套的手迅速结印，斑张开口，吐出了一个他并不常用的忍术。

火遁·豪火灭却。

海洋一般奔涌着的火焰瞬间覆盖了前方目之所及的一切，哀嚎伴着“水阵壁”的叫声此起彼伏。这群埋伏在此的羽衣族人怕是没有想到不属于感知忍者的斑也能通过自己独有的方法提前感知到他们的存在，也因此给了刹那逃生的机会。

几乎就在同时，斑右手一扯，绕过树枝缠绕在刹那腰上的细线便扯着刹那飞速后退。而在水与火激起的蒸汽中，斑迅速转身扔出系着绳索的手里剑牢牢缠住了手持起爆符正要点燃的三土。老忍者抬手便要要砍断绳索，然而一瞬间和斑对上的目光让他瞬息便陷落于幻术之中，不得不僵着身子拉扯着扔向了前方的火海。

“去族内求援！”斑短促地呼喝了一声，随后又放了个灰尘隐之术掩护刹那。飞扬的尘土阻碍了追击者的视线，刹那逃了，斑却不退反进。他避过了一阵又一阵爆炸，如尖刀入豆腐般破入数以百计的人群之中。先杀追踪型，后杀感知型，斑仿佛察觉不到自己身上重又崩裂开的伤口一般突进着，他知道自己该做什么，也知道自己应该怎样做。

刹那头也不回的向后奔逃，追在他身后的忍者都被斑不计代价地击杀。斑的伤口越来越多，待刹那的身影从视线中消逝无踪，斑挤出最后一点查克拉又放了个大型忍术，随后便毫不犹豫地向着相反的方向奔逃。

查克拉耗尽的痛楚在斑身上涌动着，斑知道自己的查克拉本不该如此迅速地耗尽，可他已无暇思索到底是哪一份食物被人下了毒。斑竭尽所能拼命奔逃着，像是感觉不到身上燃起的火焰。皮肉翻卷着被烧成焦炭，体内的经络扭曲着发颤，斑歪歪扭扭地跑着，拼了命地抓紧每一分生机。

奇怪的是，见到斑身上起火，追击着的羽衣一族竟也放慢了脚步。

大概羽衣族想要的是斑的眼睛吧，斑只能这样猜想。为了对付他，羽衣族也是煞费苦心，这一次竟足足出动了上百人，堪堪比得上一次忍族对抗需要的人手了，而这甚至没有算上路上接连不断的接应和陷阱。

斑艰难地吐着气。越是奔逃，查克拉耗尽的就越多，而体内烧毁的部分也就越多。斑是很能耐痛的，他从一开始就学着让自己习惯于疼痛和饥寒，可这还是有些超出了他的承受能力。斑不是没见过被活活烧死的人，可在他身上，这样临死的酷刑也被生生拉长，仿佛诸天神佛终于忍受不了斑这么可耻的人存活于世，要向他降下无与伦比的天罚。

——但是，斑不能就这么死掉。

斑可以死，可他不能因为“泉奈派来的使者”死掉。

一刀擦着斑的下眼睑深深划过，斑一脚踹开再次包围上来的忍者，冲进了远处的密林。

23

一日复一日，三日之后，斑的身上已经没有一块好肉。他眼下交错着深浅不一的伤痕，奔跑的动作也踉踉跄跄、不成形状。

斑的眼前甚至出现了幻觉。

那是斑还被关在身体里的事了，当时还是主人格控制着斑的身体。那个强大的自己傲慢而又恶劣，斑常常能看到幼小的弟弟甜甜地笑着，左摇右晃地凑过来要哥哥抱，却被毫不犹豫地厌烦推开。

那时候的泉奈才三岁吧？被关着的时候，斑是没有什么时间概念的，他只是懵懂地看着弟弟依恋的笑脸，下意识地想要回应弟弟的请求。

可是主人格总是在拒绝。

他往往只是嫌恶地撇一眼就兴致勃勃地离开，或是前往修炼室，或是去外面游玩。那时候的穿越者多么高兴啊，他是第一次接触查克拉这样神奇的力量，因而无比好奇，当然没有兴趣管原身注定早夭的弟弟。斑当然不理解穿越者，或者说他认为的“主人格”的想法，可他无能为力。

再后来，小小的弟弟长大了一点。他逐渐知道哥哥不喜欢抱他，也不喜欢和他说话。斑再也没有看到泉奈走过来求抱抱的场景了，可泉奈还是会走到主人格的身边甜甜地笑，一声声充满喜悦的唤着哥哥。

穿越者懒得理会粘人的讨厌鬼，斑却想像其他的哥哥那样摸摸弟弟的头发，也和蔼地笑一笑。斑真想碰碰弟弟，不能摸也没关系，也许只是多听听弟弟柔软的声音就足以让懵懂的斑高兴一整天了。

可斑只能看着主人格给泉奈留下一个又一个不耐烦的背影。

等到泉奈也开始修炼查克拉时，穿越者的终于开始关注泉奈了，可随后不久便是修炼场上越下越重的手。泉奈的刀练的好，穿越者就故意不让他用刀，他故意且得意地一次次将泉奈打翻在地。泉奈身上的淤青一次更比一次多，终于有一次，小小的泉奈躺在地上怎么也不愿起来。

伤痕累累的斑被禁锢在身体里，听到同样伤痕累累的泉奈带着哭腔问：“哥哥，你是不是不喜欢我？”

五岁的孩童倔强地躺在地上，眼睛里湿漉漉地盈满了泪。斑听到弟弟抽泣着问他：“哥哥，你为什么不喜欢我？”

“奈奈好疼啊……哥哥抱抱我好不好？”

“哥哥……”

“哥哥！”

泉奈呜呜地哭了，他的哭声渐渐远去，因为主人格对此根本不屑一顾，他甚至懒得听完便推开门走了，只留躲在身体里的斑独自发抖。那时候的斑甚至不懂什么是伤心，什么是痛苦，他只觉得一种撕裂般的感觉贯穿了全身，好像自己的灵魂随着那越来越低的哭声被一点点撕成碎片。

小小的斑在身体里拼命挣扎起来，可他的挣扎对强大的主人格来说根本不值一提。斑被狠狠打了一顿，可能是穿越者打得太狠了，等斑再次清醒过来时已经不知过了多久。穿越者屏蔽了斑能听到的声音，斑从此只剩一双眼睛能看到外界发生的事。

斑之后再也没能听到弟弟的声音。

但这不重要，因为斑很快又看到了弟弟。

再次看见泉奈时，年幼的弟弟依旧是那么依恋的模样，他依然眼含期待地看着斑，却再也不像曾经那样亲近。他不会凑过来牵着斑的衣角了，他不会抱着枕头甜甜地站在屋外了，他不会充满敬仰地看过来，软软地问：“哥哥，这个要怎么办啊？”

泉奈再也没有说过自己痛了。

斑从梦中惊醒，他甚至不知道自己是什么时候睡着的。他发现自己正蜷缩在一个岩洞里，而斑甚至没有怎么过来的记忆。斑只记得自己似乎拼命又放了一个大型忍术，而后踉跄地往来路跑去。也许是那些人未曾想到斑竟原路返回，竟到现在还没发现斑的身影。

都说将死之人会看到人生的走马灯，可斑没想到自己记忆最深刻的竟是那么早以前的事。

斑好想见泉奈。

斑真的很对不起泉奈。

斑喘息了一声，拼命眨了眨眼睛。他艰难地直起身子，不意外地发现胸口处的火星刚刚熄灭。焦糊的气味连同身下凝结的血泊将是追踪的最好目标，斑知道自己不能在此久留。斑向外奔去，他小心地处理着自己的踪迹，正要远去时却恰好发现了树梢下的一队尸体。

那大概是个商队，斑看到了散落一地的货物。

作为护卫的应该是千手一族的忍者，斑看到他们穿着千手族服。一地尸体中，成年忍者们大多死于非命，唯有一个幼小的孩童挣扎着挪动身躯。但显然他也活不了多久，因为斑已经看到他身后的尸体被黑色流体驱动着握起了刀。

斑闭上了眼睛。

若是以前，他必然会救，可如今他行动都无比困难，实在无法去救敌对家族的孩子。

“啊！”那孩子短促地叫了一声，而后栽倒在地。斑咬了咬唇就要离开，却听见了属于幼童的微弱哀鸣。那孩子喉咙里发出了“赫赫”的声响，鲜血从口中大股大股地涌出。斑听到了他微弱的低语，他说：“哥哥，好疼……”

哥哥，好疼啊。

斑停住了脚步。

24

斑觉得自己简直疯了，可他又觉得自己根本不后悔。

这也许是斑第一次想要为自己做的事。

幸运的是千手家的人果真生命力旺盛。斑的药和忍具早就用完了，但他久病成医，到底还能靠着自己一点微薄的经验胡乱给这孩子灌下一点草药。食物自然也是匮乏的，在羽衣族逐渐减弱的攻击中，这个名为板间的孩子喝着斑的血竟也慢慢活了下来。

但斑是真的快死了。

在新一轮的追逃过程中，斑本以为围攻他的羽衣一族会对这个成为斑弱点的孩子下手，可事实上，他们不仅没有动手，反而降低了攻击的频次。他们看待板间的眼神就像是意外获得的宝物，贪婪而又喜悦，斑死死盯着他们，突然回想起了自己曾经突入羽衣族试验基地取得的一份资料。

写轮眼和仙人体……吗？

斑咬住了牙。

也许此时把板间作为诱饵会是一个好主意，但斑没有用他人的命换自己的命的习惯。既然做下了救人的决定，那斑就会尽力把它做好。更何况，斑是真的命不久矣，这个孩子，这个和曾经的泉奈一样依恋着哥哥的孩子，却还有着无限的希望。

做了一个简单的“声东击西计”，斑以身为饵，用自己引开了追兵。他把板间隐秘地藏在地窖下的洞穴中，自己冲向了来袭的敌人。在此过程中，那个孩子一直很安静，他睁大眼睛看着斑，像是要记住恩人的面容。

“为什么？”直到斑临走前，板间才终于忍不住问道。他当然知道救他的是个宇智波，也知道从围攻者的口中听到了这个宇智波的名字，他只是不明白为什么会有人要做这样没有利益的事。

羽衣的忍者逐渐靠近，斑没有精力再去理睬他。事实上斑也说不出话了，斑的喉咙侧脸都被烈火烧得血肉模糊，唯有一双眼睛依然灵动冷静。敌人的脚步声由远而近，斑默不作声地换了一间房子隐蔽，待脚步声逐渐靠近时才装作设置陷阱一般引爆了简易起爆符。

烟气之中，斑用衣服包着稻草做成的人偶冲向了蜂拥而来的敌人。

而就在同一时刻，独自跪坐在父亲床前的柱间收到了族人的回报，他们说——

“宇智波斑杀了板间！”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 幕后黑手对柱间的三连击来了，柱间的报复也来了……不过他并没有得逞，因为斑开了万花筒，瞬移过去救了人。但是对柱间来说其实意义不大，当他开始报复时，他就已经背弃了自己的理想。当然，这是幕后黑手坚持不懈的精神控制的原因，可是柱间自己不知道，查也查不出来……
> 
> 旧的不去，新的不来，柱间的旧世界崩塌了，新世界很快会来的。
> 
> 柱间是真的被折腾的很惨，幕后黑手折腾过斑也没有放过柱间……

25

名为“千手柱间”的男人，从出生开始，就过着一种可以称之为“孤独”的生活。  
这是一句说出口便会被嘲笑的话。  
千手柱间过着多么让人歆羡的生活啊！  
他出生于战国时期有名的忍族，以实力强大与兼爱他人出名的森之千手。身为族长之子，他所享受到的生活条件与关注更是远超同侪。与有名的“白痴饭桶”宇智波斑不同，柱间的人生简直如同被神明偏爱一般顺利。他有着同龄人的查克拉储量以及瞬息间便能回复近乎所有伤口的仙人体，大型忍术对他来说如同眨动眼皮般轻而易举。  
这样的千手柱间简直如同人形尾兽一般令人畏惧，其压倒性的实力令他备受畏惧与尊敬。然而，千手柱间本人却不是什么孤傲自诩的存在，他性格粗中有细，大大咧咧的外表下的温柔让不少人都心生亲近。千手一族的人们敬爱着千手柱间，他们看着他，就像是看着慈悲的神佛走进了人间。  
这样的柱间，怎么会觉得孤独呢？  
战无不胜的荣耀，族人朋友的爱戴，父母兄弟的关怀，千手柱间明明就应该是无比幸福、无比知足的。但只有柱间自己知道，无处不在的空虚日日追逐着他，日日质问着他，让他不得安宁。  
这样的苦恼即使说出来，迎来的也只有血亲不认同的目光以及朋友愤怒的质问，可柱间根本无法停止思考。所有人都认为理所应当的事他偏偏无法轻易认同，就算被所有人用不赞同的眼神冷眼相对柱间也无法不发问。  
“为什么要让这么小的孩子也上战场？”  
——“因为只有这样才能获得完全的胜利。”  
“为什么一定要有战争呢？”  
——“因为这就是忍者的宿命。”  
“什么是宿命？”  
——“那是千年以来千手一族祖祖辈辈持续着的事业。”  
可是……瓦间死了。花子死了。森太郎死了。很多很多的人都死了。  
什么时候可以终结这一切？什么时候才可以停止挥向他人的屠刀？前一日还共进晚餐的朋友，后一日便僵硬地蒙上了白布，上个月才在街边遇到过的不认识的佩花姑娘，下一瞬便被忍术撕裂成两半。她空洞仇恨的眼睛无法闭上，族人断裂僵硬的身体也无法复原。  
日复一日，日复一日，重复着复仇与攻击的日常，仇恨像是伤口一样日日叠加，在彼此的身体上化脓腐烂，无法治愈。  
所有人都将这一切视作理所应当，只有柱间像一个独立于众的幽魂，即便竭力装作庸碌，可灵魂深处的想法仍然让他格格不入。  
不想再为亲友的死亡哭泣。  
不想再让自己的双手染上他人的血。  
不想再让朋友和兄弟在无法终结的战争中成为苍白的数字。  
这样的想法在这个时代也许注定便是异端。少年时的柱间向父亲兄弟诉说过，换来了毫不留情的拳脚，他也曾向素不相识的同龄人敞开心胸，迫切地寻求那一丝渴望又不可及的认同，得到的却是毫不留情的背叛与嘲笑。当柱间渐渐长大，他磕磕绊绊地尝试实践自己的理想，迎接他的也只有一次又一次的失望。  
柱间尝试过劝阻朋友们不要复仇，但没有受到预想中反击的敌人们只会欣喜若狂地认为千手一族终于露出了脆弱的一面，因而像撕咬病虎的豺狼一般一拥而上。被袭击了的族人们拽着柱间来到亲友的灵堂，质问他：“这就是你想要的吗？”  
“为什么说着虚伪的话的你活着，死的却是我的弟弟？”  
“青松他什么都没有错，他唯一的错就是错信了你！”  
“你到底还要为你那软弱的想法害死多少人才肯放弃？”  
“够了！柱间也只是个不成熟的孩子，难道你们去复仇就不会死人吗？”当时，是挺身而出的美叶子阿姨挡在了被指责殴打的柱间身前，这个照顾了柱间十几年，像母亲一样爱护着他的中年女人有着胖胖的身躯，可她保护柱间的身影却又那么坚定而强大。  
“那也是为复仇而死，不丢人！”那人却“啐”了一口，恨恨地望着面前一栋栋棺木，“现在算什么？白死了！他们都白死了！”  
也许另一个时空的千手柱间可以凭借着天灾一般的木遁压下所有反击，可现在的柱间不过是个实力强大的忍者罢了，没有了对手的激发，他没有觉醒木遁。柱间纵是力压群雄，可他仍是个人，他无法保护所有人。被用力按压着腰背向死者谢罪时的感受柱间再清楚不过了，痛苦会伴着愧疚一同将他淹没，连同尖锐的质问直插心脏。  
——是，仇恨只会换来仇恨，可受伤哭号着的人们真的还有别的选择吗？  
扉间会包容柱间，板间会对柱间说“我相信你”，父亲也会在痛骂一顿之后默不作声地留下几块果脯，甚至美叶子阿姨也会怜悯地摸着柱间的头轻声安慰，但柱间自己知道，这一切并不是真的没关系了。  
在一次次尝试失败后，族人对待柱间愈发疏远了。尤其在漩涡族人到来后，这种疏远几乎转变了成了肉眼可见的不满。  
“柱间大人不让我们复仇……”  
“嗐，死得不是他家，他当然无所谓。”  
“可我妹妹就白死了吗？凭什么啊！”  
“谁叫他强呢。你要是有柱间大人那么强，你妹妹就不用死了。”  
“就算我没用，我至少能为她复仇……和平，呸！什么和平！谁来给我妹妹和平？”  
类似这样的对话，柱间已经听了无数遍了。柱间知道扉间一直努力转变族人对他的想法，知道扉间因此不喜欢漩涡族人的来访，可柱间并不在意。奇怪的本来就是柱间罢了，而如果不是柱间的实力地位，本来也不会有人去听柱间的话。  
柱间理解他们的心情，那些父亲和扉间说过千万遍的道理其实他不是不懂，他只是不愿意放弃。但在一次次放弃后，柱间至少懂了后退一步。柱间不求别的了，他只求大家别再向幼小的孩子挥起屠刀。这次依然应者寥寥，但至少有人愿意尝试。  
扉间他们同意了这个请求，一向喜爱他的美叶子阿姨更是摸着他的头说好。柱间本来以为这并不是一件很难的事，毕竟幼小的孩子往往意味着战力低下，而稚龄孩童亦能压倒成年人的宇智波也逐渐远离，不再和千手有着“见面即杀”的不可截断之仇。  
但现实狠狠将一巴掌甩在了他的面前。  
美叶子阿姨仅剩的孩子死在了被他放过的幼童手中，而疯狂的美叶子孤身一人冲入了敌人的家族，用力挖出了那个幼童的眼睛。  
柱间永远也忘不了那一天。  
柱间的母亲死得早，是美叶子阿姨照顾他长大的。这是个和蔼的、胖乎乎的妇人，她寡居多年，做的一手好菜，常常在柱间顶撞父亲后偷偷塞给他软软的糖。美叶子并不聪明，但面对柱间奇奇怪怪的言论，她从来都只是认真听着，她会用她粗糙柔软的手抚摸着柱间的头，对他说：“阿姨老了，不明白你们年轻人是怎么想的，但是柱间是个了不起的人，我相信柱间。”  
这样的美叶子阿姨，像母亲一样的美叶子阿姨，柱间从未想过她会有这样浑身浴血、疯狂而又绝望的样子。美叶子阿姨的孩子也是柱间的朋友，只是他驻守外地，一年才能回来一趟。那一天正该是她们母子团聚的日子。  
柱间记得很清楚，美奈子阿姨一大早 便殷殷出了门，她笑眯眯地向千手佛间告了假，买了许多她一向舍不得尝的肉和菜。她家里堆满了她日夜做出来的糕点衣物，门口还放着她特意请扉间帮忙做的木架子床——她总说松野的床用的久了便有些摇晃，担心一年一会的孩子在家里睡不好。  
美叶子笑着出去，回来时却是一身伤痕。她直直冲进柱间的房间，用力把一双带血的圆滚滚的东西扔到了柱间的身前，柱间拾起来一看才发现是一对眼睛，粘腻浑圆的滚成脏兮兮的一团。而面前浑身是血的人却凄厉笑着，她说：“松野被那个孩子杀了，他本来放过了她的。我想着柱间大人向来慈悲，肯定是要我们以德报怨的，我就自己下了手，柱间大人不会生气吧？”  
鬓发散乱，血水盖了她满头满脸，美叶子大睁着眼睛，比起活生生的人，她竟更像是地狱里索命的恶鬼。柱间想要为她治疗，却被美叶子用刀挥开，她尖锐的声音几乎能撕裂耳膜，美叶子说：“可惜松野活了一辈子，却没长一双看人的眼睛。可惜他已经死了，我还能做什么呢？”  
“柱间大人，你会为他报仇吗？从小到大，松野为你挡过三刀，他的脚坡了，手折了，上不了战场了，这才不再为你效力。柱间大人，你会为他报仇吗？”泪水从她眼睛里不断地涌出来，和着她满面的鲜血，像是涌流不止的血泪，“柱间大人，你会为他杀了那个小贱人吗？”  
柱间惊呆了，一切忽如起来的惨事猛地砸到脸上，他根本不知如何反应。倒是前来拜访的漩涡水户反应地快，她惊讶地掩住了口，问道：“当然了，柱间大人当然会为他的朋友复仇的，你怎么会这样问？”  
扉间因为这句话猛地回过了头，美叶子却尖声大喊：“他不会的！”  
“他怎么会呢？他怎么会呢？痛不在他身上，他当然要可以原谅！说什么放下仇恨，扉间死了他也会放下仇恨吗？板间死了他会吗？”美叶子笑得像哭，她直勾勾地看着柱间，忽然反手割断了自己的喉咙。鲜血喷了柱间满头满脸，美叶子口中涌着血沫，她张合着嘴巴却发不出一丝声响，柱间却听懂了她的话。  
美奈子在说——“你会为我复仇吗？”  
这件事是扉间处理的，他笃信这里面一定有更深的问题。他对柱间说：“美叶子阿姨已经有三十多年没上战场了，她是怎么一个人杀进杀出却依然完好的？她为什么要自己去复仇？松野哥一直在店铺工作，他怎么就那么巧遇到了那个深恨千手的孩子？”  
但，越是查就越查不出来。所有证据都显示他们的所作所为都是心甘情愿，他们的行动并没有任何被操控的迹象。  
扉间警惕更重，柱间却越发恍惚。他生活的地方处处都是美叶子阿姨的影子，他无法不在每个角落里窥见美叶子阿姨的幻影：水户为他递来的茶，食物中熟悉的味道，被褥晾晒过蓬松的触感……每一点都是她的身影，柱间甚至会在午后的休憩中梦见她：温柔的美叶子用手轻抚着柱间的头，和蔼地说着“柱间是个了不起的人，我相信柱间”，可下一秒她的眼中便流下血泪，她绝望苦痛地看着他，冰冷箕张的双手紧抓着他，她问：“你会为我复仇吗？”  
美叶子死得太惨了，在场的所有人都明白，她是被柱间逼死的。板间扉间没说什么，父亲做任务去了，并不在家。但在人们的窃窃私语，弟弟们偶尔交错的眼神中，柱间知道，他们也在好奇柱间到底会不会打破自己的原则，为美奈子和她的孩子复仇。  
柱间不会。  
因为那个忍族与千手并无深仇，那个孩子的行动也不过是她失去父亲后的泄愤。杀人者只有五岁，她的族人送来了她幼小的尸体谦卑地道歉，柱间看着他们深深低下的头，听见他们说会将她的兄弟友人一并送来任千手泄愤，柱间喘不过气来。  
这是柱间至深的噩梦。  
然而一切并没有终止。结束任务归来的父亲据说被宇智波田岛重伤，他回来时将将赶上美叶子的葬礼。千手佛间咳着血，用力把柱间从跪下的人群中拉出，他失望无比地看着他寄以厚望的长子，问他：“你为什么不替松野复仇？”  
扉间赶忙站起身解释，佛间却将他一脚踹倒。他大吼：“我没让你们和水杉一族开战，我问你，你为什么不把水杉送过来的人都杀了？”  
“因为他们只有八岁？因为他们不过是‘什么都不懂’的孩子？”  
重重一拳打到柱间脸上，柱间头痛欲裂，他抬起头看到父亲扭曲狰狞的脸，听到他问：“柱间，你到底要天真到什么时候？”  
“你口中什么也不懂的孩子杀了你最好的朋友，他害死了像母亲一样对待你的美叶子！柱间，你为什么不复仇？以牙还牙，以眼还眼，他们让你失去了什么，你就让他们也失去了什么，你到底懂不懂？”  
柱间说不出话来，他明明心里有很多很多想说的，可美叶子至死不肯瞑目的眼睛就在他面前，让他一个字也吐不出来。水户上来扶他，佛间却因为水户维护柱间的动作更生气了。他气得大吼：“别再说你那套狗屁不通的玩意了，好，柱间，你现在就说，跟我说！”  
“松野，你白死了，为了和平，你活该去死，谁叫你命不好！”  
“美叶子，对不起，可你就该死！你就这么死吧，谁也不会在意，这是你活该！”  
“你说啊，你怎么不说了？”  
佛间大声质问，柱间却只能虚弱地摇着头，泪水流了满脸，他连连否认：“不是的，我不是这个意思，美叶子阿姨……”  
“这世道本来就是这样，你不杀人，人就要杀你，千手柱间，你算个什么东西啊？你凭什么觉着你能改变一切？你能吗？这些年，因为你千手一族死去的人还少吗？”  
柱间说不出话来。  
灵堂里的人黑压压一片，柱间知道，他们都在看着他，等他说话，等他低头认错。这样的沉默极有压迫力，压得柱间抬不起头。柱间颤抖着，可他喉结滚动着，偏偏就是说不出一句话。水户在她身边叹息了一声，她柔声说：“没事的，柱间大人，其实大家知道你说的是对的，可是我们也有我们的难处。我们没有柱间大人那么强大，可就算我们只不过是小人物，我们也有自己无法割舍的亲人啊。”  
慈悲是神明专有的美德，可太过仁善也可以称之为“罪”。  
柱间担着这样的罪。  
佛间的质问没能持续多久，伤重的他被柱间气得旧伤复发，竟然当场昏了过去。在为父亲抢救过程中，作为族里修为最精深的忍者，柱间有那么一瞬很庆幸自己早先开发出了些治疗忍术。然而一切的尝试都如泥牛入海，仿佛身体的主人就偏偏不想被柱间所救。  
病床上父亲的声音虚弱无比，让人根本想象不出他刚刚怒声咆哮的模样。柱间听到他说：“我活着有什么用呢？我总是要死的。可是，柱间，我问你：我死之后，你能守护一族吗？还是会把一切统统充作你理想的垫脚石？”  
扭过头，佛间用力抓住了柱间的手，他脸上露出了一个奇异扭曲的笑，他冷笑地质问柱间：“我是被宇智波田岛害成这样的，我会因他而死。可是，柱间，你会为我复仇吗？”  
“你不是最爱和平了吗？那你父亲的命，值不值得你放弃那个什么狗屁理想？”  
生者的温度渐渐从佛间身上褪去，他的手却还像铁钳一样牢牢箍着柱间的手腕。柱间呆坐在父亲的尸体前，感觉自己的灵魂几乎要劈成两半。他最好的朋友因为信任他而身死，他最好的朋友的母亲因为他不愿复仇被逼自杀，他的父亲因为他的坚持被他生生气死，可直到这种时候，他身为忍者的强大官能竟还一丝不苟的运作着。  
柱间听到外面似乎有人要闯进来，却被水户拦了一拦。她低柔的语声竟比刀子更加锋锐，一刀一刀刺得柱间头痛欲裂。不光如此，这昏暗的房间、这逼仄的天地像是一间巨大的囚笼，压得柱间喘不过气。柱间几乎想要逃离这一切，却被父亲死不瞑目的双眼死死钉在原地。  
那人终于冲了进来，柱间浑浑噩噩地抬起头，却听到他说——  
“宇智波斑杀了板间！”  
……板间？  
不可思议的，仿佛就在听到这句话的同时，柱间混沌的脑子里忽然响起了板间稚嫩的话语，柱间听到浑身是血的板间哭着问他——  
哥哥，你会为我复仇吗？  
良久的沉默之后，柱间站起了身。  
他的手中紧握着他的刀。

26

柱间带着族人赶到了板间所在车队遇袭的位置，却正好遇见了同样匆匆带人赶来的泉奈。柱间是认识泉奈的，两族为敌了这么多年，总不至于连对方少族长都认不出来。  
“斑在哪里？”柱间面无表情地问，但他已经不必等待泉奈的回答了，因为对方瞬间警惕起来的神情已经让他知道了一切。  
——斑必然还未回去，不然泉奈不会是这样一副恐惧又强作镇定的感觉。  
理智告诉柱间，如果他想生擒宇智波斑，现在就应控制住宇智波泉奈。可他心底深处竟还有一丝幻想，因为眼前的尸体中并没有板间的尸体。也许宇智波斑只是想要拿板间做人质，也许宇智波斑还没来得及杀了板间，也许……可下一瞬，远处飞奔而来的身影告诉了柱间一切只不过是柱间的幻想。  
是的，柱间认得出。尽管那个人影遍体鳞伤、满身焦黑，尽管他半张脸都是翻卷的血肉，柱间还是认得出那个人就是欺骗过他、暗算过他、又被他狠狠羞辱过的宇智波斑。他的手中没有板间的身影，他的身上却带着板间从不离身的饰品。  
他一定已经杀了他。  
宇智波斑有什么理由不把一切怨恨向板间倾泻？  
他怎么会不杀了他？  
世界轰鸣作响，明明眼前一片光明，柱间满目却只有黑暗。他听到了自己的笑声，他恍惚着忽然意识到：我生活在地狱啊。  
以眼还眼，以牙还牙就是地狱的法则，在这个世界上，别人让你失去了什么，你就应该让他们也失去什么。  
柱间露出了凄惨的笑，他向前冲去，却并没有向着宇智波斑挥刀。柱间是从来不向未成年的孩子挥刀的，这曾是他给自己定下的铁则，可此时此刻，一切底线和思考都粉碎了。宇智波泉奈惊愕的脸在他面前放大，柱间神经质地喃喃自语：“你也尝尝这样的痛苦吧。”  
刀刃重重落下，远处传来了野兽一般的凄惨叫声，柱间心里却没有半点复仇的喜悦。他只是机械地挥动长刀，告诉自己“这是我应该做的”。接着，正如柱间预料的那样，鲜血喷溅而出，长长的伤痕从上而下贯穿了眼前之人的整个身躯，鲜血淋了柱间满头满脸。  
柱间却瞪大了双眼。  
下一秒，拔地而起的蓝色巨人将柱间远远击飞。  
千钧一发之际，斑挡在了泉奈身前，柱间不知道他是怎么跨越空间的，但他看见了斑眼中旋转着的奇怪的花纹。血泪自斑眼中汩汩而流，柱间吐出一口血便挣扎着要爬起，却听见斑嘶哑的声音。  
斑说：“千手板间没有死。”  
……什么？  
有那么一分钟，柱间竟没有理解斑在说什么。他向前冲去，却被轻而易举地再次打倒。  
“板间没有死。”斑又重复了一遍，他的声音低且冷，“但你去晚了就不一定了。”  
柱间躺在地上愣了一会才明白了这句话的意思，就在他明了的一瞬，这句话仿佛像是锋锐巨斧劈开砸穿了他浑噩的思绪。斑报出了一串地址，柱间的手却颤抖得几乎拿不住刀。柱间应该怀疑一下的，哪怕他知道宇智波斑已是强弩之末、虚弱地下一秒便会死去，可他偏偏转身就走，  
柱间想要相信，他不愿拿弟弟的生命去赌。  
不知何时，泪水已经模糊了柱间的眼眸，这个时候，各种声音，族人不满的低语连同宇智波泉奈凄厉到不似人声的惨叫才遥遥传进柱间的耳朵，但这都无关紧要了。  
今时，此地，柱间曾经坚信的一切都在那一刀后崩塌殆尽。


	11. 27-31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家端午安康~
> 
> 争取在端午节写完了这一更，希望大家喜欢~本章是田岛爸爸专场，后面会有泉奈专场和柱间专场的，甚至还有扉间专场。现在的情节已经向着团宠走了，未来的He大团圆结局指日可待~
> 
> 说好的大糖在第31段，是大家期待已久的解开误会的桥段，后面这对柱斑基本没有大刀啦，希望大家喜欢~
> 
> 偷偷说31改了好多遍，但怎么都写不出我心目中那种甜的催泪的场面，对不起大家【鞠躬
> 
> 但是修改后的版本更合理一些，也没那么刀了，也算有利有弊吧……

27

柱间带着族人离开了，而千手族人消失在视线里的瞬间，斑就支撑不住地倒了下去。

斑伤得太重了，且不说他来此之前就是满身疮痍、奄奄一息，单就柱间刚刚那一刀就几乎将他劈成两半，那伤口长且深，从脖颈左侧一直延伸到髋骨右侧，翻卷的皮肉下白骨岑岑，那一瞬间喷溅而出的鲜血已足够让一个普通忍者倒地昏迷。

斑能撑到现在，完全靠着钢铁般的意志，可意志并不能决定一切。

斑的呼吸接近于无，周围的声音都再也入不了他的耳。泉奈凄厉的叫喊伴着嘈杂的声响渐渐消隐无踪，斑模糊中感到自己身上又烧起来了。自毁符文检测到了他近乎枯竭的查克拉，自然尽忠职守地完成自己焚尽身躯的能力，可斑却还记得自己拼命跑回来是为了什么。

有人大喊着“看着我的眼睛”，有人哭着说“求你不要死”，可斑已经没有注意他们的余裕了。斑挣扎着握住抱着他的那人的手，勉强睁开了眼睛，他用自己最大的声音说：“三土……被控制了，泉奈、奈奈……是无、辜的。”

“不是……泉奈的错，幕后、黑手……另有其人。”

斑不知道，他的声音其实低弱得微不可闻，他口中不断涌出的鲜血更让他的声音断断续续，模糊得让人分不清他到底说了什么。两句话的中间，他甚至短暂的昏迷了一会。记忆、感觉逐步消失，直到斑失去呼吸为止，他都不断重复着一句话。

“泉奈是无辜的。”

斑的心跳消失了。

28

斑死了。

这是理所当然的。他受了那么重的伤，他怎么活得下来？

当斑的身体运回族地后，田岛命令医官为他清理血污，包扎伤口。撕去粘连在皮肉上的衣物，剪掉被血污纠结成一团的长发，除去千手柱间那致命的一刀，人们在斑的身上竟还发现了数百道深可见骨的伤痕，这还不算被自毁咒文烧毁的那些皮肉。

而斑的左眼近乎坏死了，他眼下有着数道发黑溃脓的伤口，足以让人明白他的眼睛遭受到了怎样残忍的对待，大夫们甚至猜测斑在赶回来的路上视力就已经受损。眼睛、手足、躯干……斑的身上找不到一块好肉，不是碳化流血，就是被暗器和千本分割穿刺，让人难以想象他是怎么顶着这样一份坏死的肉身冲回了家。

而他拼尽全力赶回族地，似乎就只为了说那一句“泉奈是无辜的”。

在田岛的严令下，斑的伤势并没有让泉奈知道，但这事根本瞒不久。

在斑和刹那被羽衣伏击时，斑所在的宇智波驻地也发生了动乱，所谓的“援军”忽然挥刀相向，被激活的起爆符燃起了冲天的火光。好在留守的清溪应对及时，可纵然她及时展开了斑事先准备好的防护卷轴，忽然来袭的外敌一样让留守的宇智波们遭受了从未有过的惨败。

那个时候，又是斑冲出来引走了敌人。

那时候的斑已经靠着陷阱和暗杀解决了大半身后的追兵，他完全可以立刻返回族地而不是绕路去救这些没什么战略价值的“炮灰”。他满身的伤痕，他作为指挥官的本能，他强大的天资，无一不是他离开的理由，所有人都会原谅他的放弃，可他偏偏没有这样做。

驻地保住了，受伤的人们被也被族人们接引替换，回了族地。他们甚至比斑还早一步回来，不少人甚至亲眼看到了不成人形的斑被田岛抱回了族地。这些普通人，这些被斑帮助过的“炮灰们”，睁大眼睛、不可置信地看着他们强大的斑大人焦黑流血地回了家，看着鲜血顺着他粗糙变形的手指流了一地。

很多人当场就哭了出来。

他们已经习惯于被放弃了，在这乱世里，在这实力为上的宇智波一族，他们每个人都知道自己注定的命运就是牺牲。只要他们的牺牲不是没有意义的，只要他们的牺牲能为亲人朋友获得更大的生机，只要他们的死不曾辱没了一族的荣光——这就是他们的命运。

谁都知道，该死的本不该是斑。

斑的伤本来是瞒着人的，没人想让外界知晓宇智波拥有了那样强大的力量又迅速失去。可尽管普通人的力量和强者相比有如萤火与日月不可争辉，但他们正如流水一般无孔不入，无数人的齐心协力，让他们甚至比火核刹那、比泉奈更早知道斑到底受了多重的伤。

因为斑临死前的坚持，族里的长老们并没有展开对泉奈的调查。可所有人都知道宇智波三土是见了泉奈之后才被派去驻地的，而他领到的物资全是泉奈一一检查过才被允许带走。人人都说这是泉奈感觉到了斑的威胁才痛下杀手，人人都说这是泉奈嫉妒他哥哥的才能所以借刀杀人，泉奈的院子里被愤怒的人们扔了刀剑苦无，甚至有人纠集了朋友站在门口大声斥骂。

可泉奈根本不在乎，他什么都不在乎了。

前来报信的刹那昏迷着还没醒来，清溪依然在驻地主持局面，原本在族地养伤的火核被瞒了三日后得知了斑的情况，他拿着刀冲进了泉奈的房间，大吼着质问他：“你就这么等不得吗！”

“他本来就没有几年了，他根本没想跟你争！”

泉奈被一拳打得摔倒在地，他本来就被绳索严密地捆着，这下躺在地上爬也爬不起来。这些绳索原本是为了防止泉奈自残才绑上的，可如今却让他只能匍匐着趴在地上。

“你说……什么？”脸颊贴着地面，泉奈茫然抬起了头，泪水在他不知道的时候已经糊了满脸，泉奈睁大了有些模糊的双眼，用干涸撕裂的声音问他：“你说什么？”

几日不见，泉奈已经憔悴地形如骷髅了。他空洞的眼神透过蓬乱的长发投向火核，嘶哑的声音像是流着血。泉奈张了张口，他看着胸膛起伏、泪盈于眶的火核竟然笑了起来，他越笑越大声，到了最后，竟像是孤魂野鬼不得安宁的悲鸣。

“原来是这样啊！”泉奈大笑着说，他笑得眼泪都出来了，“原来是这样啊！”

“我早该想到的，我早该想到的！七年时间抵得上人家十几年苦练，怎么可能？这就是原因啊、这就是原因啊！”泉奈痛得疯了，他用头拼命往地上撞着，口中咳出了鲜血，他问自己，“我为什么从来都没有注意到，我为什么从来都不觉得这很奇怪？”

——因为泉奈印象中的从来就只有强大到睥睨天下的哥哥，他的眼睛里看到的从来就只有身为“忍界修罗”的宇智波斑。

宇智波斑强大，那不是理所当然的吗？

泉奈惨笑着，他脸上血水和泪水混在了一起，他用奇异的目光看着火核，哑声道：“这就是我的报应。”

这如何不是报应？上辈子的泉奈用自己的死亡让他最亲最重的哥哥生活在地狱里，这辈子的报应便是让他亲手把他最想保护的哥哥推进死亡。上辈子的弟弟死了，哥哥还活着，这辈子的哥哥死了，弟弟却活着。

我凭什么还活着？

泉奈的眼前一片血色，他着魔地看着火核雪亮的刀尖，竟挺身撞去，却被突然出现的田岛一掌推开。

数月不见，田岛的头发竟已花白一片，这样简单的动作竟也让他气喘吁吁。明明仍是壮年，可他却像是耄耋的老人，虚弱又疲倦。田岛是从族会上赶回来的，他推开泉奈，又打掉了火核的刀。这个憔悴的父亲扭头冲火核说了一句什么支开了他，而后动作利落地掏出怀里的竹筒，捏着泉奈的嘴将其中装着的安神药一股脑灌了下去。

泉奈呛咳着挣扎，却在田岛的动作下不得不咽下了苦药。泉奈自小最崇拜父亲的，他眷恋亲人，对父亲的依恋与敬慕极深极重，可这一番动作下来，他竟一语也不发、一眼也没有看向他的父亲。见田岛伸出手要看他额头的伤，泉奈甚至神色冰冷地扭过了头。

田岛张了张口却什么也没能说出来，他缩回了手，跪坐在泉奈身前，很久都难发一语。事实上，他根本不知道自己能干什么，也根本不知道自己能说什么。他原本有两个值得骄傲的孩子，可现在一个遍体鳞伤、冷冰冰的躺在他的房间里，另一个疯疯癫癫地活都活不下去了。

最终，田岛只干巴巴地挤出了一句：“我找到了斑被附身的证据。”

回答他的只有一片寂静。

泉奈昏睡过去了，因为田岛让人给他的药里放了过量的安眠成分。田岛木然呆坐了很久，才慢慢挪动着僵硬的身躯，把泉奈抱到了床上。这孩子梦里还流着泪，他小幅度地抽噎着，苍白的面色、凹陷的眼眶让他看起来像鬼多过像人。

田岛摸了摸泉奈冰凉的脸颊，为他裹好了伤，随后才拖着沉重的步伐离开了房间。

29

田岛回了自己房间，他进了卧室，慢慢坐在床榻边。

床榻上躺着闭着眼睛的斑，他闭着眼睛，好像是睡着了，可根本没有人能在这样的伤势下安然入睡。田岛静静地、悲哀地看着他，他伸手触碰着青年冰冷的肌肤，将他有些僵硬的手包在了自己的手心里。田岛往那只伤痕累累的手上呼了口气，像是想要凭借这徒劳的行为温暖这只冰凉的手。

可这只手已经不会再暖了。

不知过了多久，田岛终于放弃了。他低着头，胸口处传来了撕裂般的钝痛。田岛无力地喘着气，张开的口像是在无声的嘶吼。他看着斑此时丑陋、冰冷的身躯，小声祈求：“快点醒过来吧，斑。”

“爸爸知道错了，爸爸错怪你了。”

可斑依然闭着眼。

田岛捂住了脸。他强行止住了就要涌出的泪水，他知道自己不能倒下。田岛打开写轮眼，勾玉旋转着绘出了崭新的花纹，若是外面有人看到了，必会发现这是与斑展现出的一般无二的新力量。田岛俯身向前，他又一次试着撑开斑的眼皮，想要与斑对视，而他又一次的失败了。

这是宇智波田岛在鬼之国新获得的力量，它叫万花筒写轮眼，而田岛的这双眼睛里潜藏着能够转移生命力的术。

在前往鬼之国前，田岛本没想过能够获得这样的能力。他只不过是因为心底的那丝不甘心，才不顾理智的阻挠选择了和千手对立的任务。任务很艰难，但他最终成功了，他找到了鬼之国的首席巫女，那位据说能够预见未来、看穿灵魂的大巫女。

巫女告诉了田岛一切的真相，她甚至给他看了一切本应有的样子。她用水面将一切娓娓道来，田岛木然看着水镜中天真的泉奈、爽朗的斑，只觉得痛苦和愧疚几乎他溺毙。血水从他的眼中涌出，落在水里，染红了水镜中正笑眯眯拿着团子逗弟弟的斑的脸，而田岛却依然大睁着双眼，茫然而又贪婪地看着这永远也不会出现在斑脸上的无忧无虑的坏笑。

田岛是该要求大巫女拿出些证据的，毕竟这一切只不过是口说无凭，算不得数。可在她说出真相的一瞬间田岛就选择了相信，就在那一瞬间，田岛看清了自己的心，他知道他其实早就想要相信斑了，作为一个父亲，他早就难以忍受斑经受的一切苦难，他所要的仅仅是一个相信的理由。

现在，大巫女给了这个理由，田岛对此不胜感激。

在离开时，田岛虔诚地表达了谢意。其实他心里知道，就算是假的也没关系，他想相信斑，他想再给这个孩子一次机会，他想让斑重新生活在不必背负着罪孽的世界里，这就足够了。主人格也好、附身的邪灵也好，都没关系。田岛是是宇智波的族长，可他更是一个父亲，他愿意再一次无偿地付出自己的爱，他愿意背负这个行为能够造成的一切后果。

可就连田岛也没想到，他做梦也未曾想过的证据那么快就来了。在与同样来参拜的日向一族的族长擦肩而过时，田岛收到了来自大巫女的求救信息。他和同样被拜托了的千手佛间一同攻向了日向的族长，在大巫女的帮助下亲眼见到了那个脱离日向族长身体后有如黑烟一般扭曲阴暗的邪灵。

邪灵抱着一枚光芒闪耀的宝珠，只是一个攻击就让大巫女和挡在前面的千手佛间吐血倒地，田岛却凭借新获得的万花筒写轮眼躲过一劫。但邪灵也注意到了他，那扭曲恶臭的灵魂冲田岛充满恶意的笑着，他怀抱的宝珠冲着田岛发出了针对性的光芒，田岛顿时感到了灵魂被生生拔出体外的痛苦。

那是何等强大的力量，田岛刚刚觉醒的微薄之力根本无法与宝珠散发的光辉相比。

田岛艰难地抵抗着，他眼角余光中看到佛间似乎背着大巫女先走了，但他并没有在意，灵魂对撞中传来的画面已经攫取了田岛全部的注意力，更让田岛目眦俱裂。田岛看到了很多，他看到了遥远的曾经小小的斑是如何被驱赶到身躯一角，看到了那幼小可怜的意识是怎样狼狈又害怕地躲避着邪灵憎恶的鞭子。

那个仓皇害怕的幼小意识刺痛了田岛的眼，田岛忽然意识到这一切真的就只是邪灵贪婪的后果——从来就没有什么主人格，从来就不存在什么邪恶的斑，一切就只是某人为了满足一己私欲做下的恶事，就只是这样而已。

因为一个卑劣恶灵想要不劳而获、冒名顶替，所以田岛真正的孩子被殴打监禁，哭声和求救从来无人听见。

因为一个邪恶之徒无德无能、志大才疏，所以在他离开后，田岛真正的孩子被迫承担了一切原本不属于他的罪，为人唾弃、为人欺侮，就算流了数倍于人的血汗都得不到自己应有的一切。

斑何曾受过一分公平？他何曾受过一天父母的爱意？

田岛还记得妻子临死前奄奄一息的模样，她憔悴浑浊的眼睛里满是担忧和痛苦，她沙哑着嗓子问自己的丈夫：“斑这样可怎么办呀？”女子枯瘦的手无力地抓握着，泪水模糊了她的视线，她说：“斑又不听话，又不愿意练习，他总是看不起别人，总有一天要吃苦头的。那个时候他没有妈妈给他撑腰，他要怎么办啊？”

妻子是含着怨气走的，她不放心。可被她隐隐担忧的那人甚至都没来见她最后一面，他甚至不愿为她好好守孝。

是啊，那不是他的母亲，那从来也不会是他在意的人，他自然毫不在意。

可斑呢？斑有什么？他从未被看到，也从未被关心，他什么错都没有犯，他又凭什么要受这样的苦？

斑从未感受过什么是母亲，他的母亲也从来也没真正看到过他。她不知道，她期盼的、她甚至至死也为他担忧打算的不过只是一个可鄙的恶灵，她真正的孩子却被禁锢在身体角落，除了痛苦与打骂什么也没有。

而田岛又何时真正爱过斑？他的温暖和在意给错了人，他留给斑的只有厌憎与嫌恶。

曾经的田岛和所有人一样，认为斑有罪，认为他活该赎罪。在斑刚刚接任务时，他便受了很多欺负，田岛甚至亲眼见过那些顽劣的孩子打翻斑的饭盒，踩在他的食物上侮辱欺负他。田岛没管，他从来没管过。他把自己的孩子发配到偏远战乱之地，甚至期待过斑默默死在无人知晓的角落，他把自己的孩子锁在房间里，让人监视他、训导他，他要他让他接受自己注定早亡的命运。

田岛坐视了一切——不，他何尝只是坐视？这个父亲用冷漠和匮乏的物资惩罚他的孩子，日日提醒着孩子身上背负的罪责，他要自己无辜的孩子承担一切他本不该承担的东西，他榨出了斑的每一分骨血去供养那个他认为“一直善良的孩子”。

可斑又做错了什么？他凭什么承受着这一切？

在邪灵的尖声笑骂里，田岛的双眼流出了血泪。他问自己：斑至今为止都生活在怎样的地狱里？

那必是由父母亲族亲手缔造的地狱。

田岛无法回答，他只是突然放弃了与邪灵的拉锯，顺着宝珠拉拽的力度猛地冲出了自己的身体。田岛知道这样会死，可他根本不在意。他想复仇，他只想复仇！他将自己的灵魂化为利箭，狠狠撞在了宝珠之上。

在自己的灵魂四分五裂的同时，田岛看到那颗珠子也因此裂痕处处，甚至有小部分碎片脱离珠体，落在了地上。田岛快意地笑了起来，灵魂碎裂的苦痛甚至加剧了他的疯狂。邪灵尖叫起来，田岛却像感觉不到痛似的，拼命运起残余的魂体再一次向着邪灵本尊撞去。

邪灵哭号着被撞散了，又虚弱地重新凝聚。田岛也短暂的昏迷了几秒，待他重整旗鼓打算一次将邪灵撕碎时，他却发现邪灵已经卷着宝珠哀嚎着逃了。

最后还是返回的大巫女救了灵魂脱体的田岛。

而在匆匆应付过千手佛间和大巫女后，田岛带着山下留守的人手就往族地赶，他想见斑，他有很多很多想和他说的。他要说“对不起”，他要紧紧搂住孩子瘦骨嶙峋的身体，他要尽他所能弥补斑失去的一切。

可顾及着他的身体，队伍的速度怎么也快不起来。田岛在冲向宝珠的时候就知道自己活不了了，可他还是想要报仇。但没想到，不但仇没能报完，而且行进的速度都被这无用的身躯拖累了。

田岛到底晚了一步。

当他到达那片林子时，他只看到了浑身浴血的斑和被彻底逼疯了的泉奈。当时的泉奈像是被刺激地失去了神智，除了凄厉疯狂的惨叫什么声音也发不出。田岛只好打晕了泉奈，他接着把斑搂在怀里，却只听到了斑神智全无的喃喃。

斑满口都是血，田岛凑近去听他呜呜的低语，却只听到他不住呢喃着泉奈的无辜，他希望大家不要误会了泉奈，他不愿意泉奈蒙受着谋害兄长的不白之冤。

是啊，弑亲之人将会生活在怎样的痛苦里斑最清楚了，他当然不愿最爱的弟弟承受同样的苦难。可是斑自己呢？

田岛打开了万花筒，他把自己所有的生命力都输给了斑，可斑还是闭上了眼睛，他虚弱地搭在田岛胳膊上的手垂了下去，他的血湿透了田岛的衣衫。

斑就在田岛的怀里失去了呼吸。

田岛不记得自己时怎样把斑和泉奈带回家的，他精疲力竭，他痛得昏昏沉沉、神志不清。田岛要做的事很多，他要应付醒过来就挣扎着攻击一切甚至疯狂自残的泉奈，他要应付群情激愤的族众，他要应付周边敌对忍族不怀好意的打探，他还要想办法把当年的真相公布出去。

田岛有这么多、这么多的事要做，可他最想做的竟然只是像个普通的父亲那样陪护在斑的身旁。田岛让人把斑的身体搬到了自己的卧房，他每日都亲手为斑换药，尽管那冰冷僵硬的躯体早已不能再愈合。

恍惚中，田岛想起了斑前几次身受重伤的场景。

多么可笑啊，斑真正面对世界只有七年，可他已经是第四次站在死亡的边缘。

第一次是为泉奈挡下箭雨，而当时的田岛对他的“虚伪”不屑一顾，除了为他转写了自愈的咒文外就不管不问；第二次是归家时遇到狼群因而伤上加伤，当时的斑奄奄一息、瘦得皮包骨头，泉奈哭得嗓子都哑了，田岛却只派了一个大夫敷衍了事，待斑醒来就又警惕地重新落锁，不让他离开房间半步；第三次干脆是在驻地生死不知，田岛甚至是在斑苏醒后才接到几封轻描淡写的信件。

眼前的一切也许就是报应。当田岛知道错了，想要照顾斑时，斑已经再也不需要他的照顾了，他能看顾的竟只有这具冰冷的、再也不会恢复的身躯。

天渐渐黑了，田岛却没有点灯。空荡的房间里只回荡着一个人的呼吸，田岛的泪水一滴滴落在斑的脸上。田岛试着去呼唤斑，他想告诉斑这世界还有许多值得你留恋，可张开口却发现自己竟然连斑喜欢什么都不知道。

田岛只能一声声喊着斑的名字求他回来。

跌坐在孩子的身体旁，这个失败的父亲哽咽着，他像是一个不愿接受一切只能寄托于万一的赌徒，恳求着上天显灵，能把他的孩子还给他。

30

被所有人呼唤的斑，此时却并不像他们想象的那样凄苦。

斑沉在一片温暖的水中。周遭黑暗暗的，没有声音也没有疼痛，只有柔软的水波覆盖着他的身子，它们亲吻着斑的身体，把温暖的力量一点点注入斑的身躯。

斑闭着眼睛，任由自己被水波裹挟。

痛苦、悲伤、不安……所有情绪离他远去，斑沉眠于此，没有丝毫苏醒的愿望，直到那亲切的水流逐渐消失，他才茫然地睁开了眼。

斑木然站在一片黑暗中。

奇怪的是，纵然他已失去了所有记忆，可他还是瞬间明了了自己身处何方，就像是他已在此被禁锢了十数年之久。

斑知道他正在自己的身体里。

斑很累，很深很深的疲倦牵绊着他的手脚，让他几乎无法动弹。而在水液消失后，斑才勉强有了行动的能力。他直觉自己有着非做不可的事，却偏偏疲倦地无法回忆。直到眼前莫名展开了奇怪的画面，斑还愣愣的站在原处没有动弹。

如果斑此时意识清醒，他就会知道这是他新开启的万花筒的能力触及了他最初的记忆。可斑此时浑浑噩噩的，只能被动地看着眼前的画面不断流转。

画面里的一切都是那么难以理解。

斑看到一个胖乎乎的男人坐在满地食物残渣中，他面前一个方方正正的大盒子里播着奇怪的动态。胖男人手里抓着一个闪亮亮的珠子，似乎在与什么不知名的存在交流。胖男人蓬乱出油的头发乱七八糟的散着，他的嘴角挂着狂喜的笑容。斑听到他说：“我真的能选穿越到在哪个世界？”

“啊，那当然是那个！”

“能够终结乱世，能够开辟历史、掌握着毁天灭地的力量，却又没有管家婆一样的亲人束缚着的——”

“宇智波斑！”

接下来便是胖男人的灵魂脱体而出，斑看着他的魂体卷着宝珠狂喜地穿越了时空壁障，在时空乱流里不断穿行溯回，终于找到了一个满意的时空，接着“刷”地一下投入到了一个刚刚出生的婴儿体内。而与此同时，抱着婴儿的女子身上徘徊的另外几个幼小的灵魂便被胖男人的灵魂击得四分五裂，斑看着那无声无息便碎裂消失的灵魂们，忽然意识到这便是他还未出生的弟弟们。

目睹了眼前的一切，斑才后知后觉地想起了一些事：他是家中的三子，下面还有两个弟弟。大一些的弟弟刚出生没多久便夭折了，想来便是因为灵魂破碎不全的缘故，而小一些的弟弟……

斑正慢慢想着，便看到胖男人附身的婴儿慢慢长大了，待他长到五岁时，最小的弟弟将要出生了，而此时世界意识才迟钝地反映了过来，将另一个灵魂从外界引入，投入那个本该早亡的孩子体内。

这就是现在的奈奈了吧。

斑木然想道。

斑对眼前的一切失去了兴趣，他没有再注意之后的事了，他没有去看胖男人怎样操纵着他的身体欺负他的弟弟，也没有在意当年那个幼小的自己是怎样一次又一次被虐打欺凌。

已经犯过的罪不会因为犯罪者深有苦衷而被宽恕，已经造成的伤害也不会因为明了伤害的缘由而不再作痛。

如果现在在这里的不是斑，而是一个知道委屈、知道痛苦的普通人，恐怕此时已经痛哭流涕、怨恨不已了。可斑并不是普通人，他特殊的生长经历让他失去了怜悯自己的能力，为了完成自己的目标，他感受痛苦的情绪已经被他自己亲手毁去。

眼前的画面仍在喋喋不休重演着，映得斑空洞的眼眸里像是无机质的宝石。斑在一片黑暗中蜷缩起身子，安静而又茫然想：到底什么时候能出去呢？

31

斑是在一个早晨醒来的，醒来的时候房间里并没有人。

他困难地挣扎地坐起身，空洞的眼神投注在自己不知为何重新回复了细腻的双手上。斑摸了摸自己的脸，果然，右半边烧焦扭曲的皮肤也已恢复了光滑，连左眼下深深的刀痕都已愈合如初。斑难免想起了梦中温暖柔和的水液，他猜测那可能是某种神药或是奇怪的术，才能将他复原的这样好。

不知道泉奈为此付出了多少。斑愣愣地想，这么好的东西，不知道要怎么才能还得起。

斑还在迟疑时，门外传来了脚步声，斑下意识挣扎着要起身行礼，可他的动作却被突然冲进来的人打断了。直到被用力搂住，斑还不知道发生了什么。斑僵硬地坐着，感觉肩膀上传来了濡湿的感觉，他顿了顿了，才试探性地将右手放在父亲肩上碰了碰。

因为怕惹父亲生气，斑的声音很轻，他的语声也轻轻的，像是怕惹怒了拥抱着他的人。斑小声道：“父亲，我是斑。”

田岛当然知道那是斑。

这些日子，他已经被无尽地等待折磨得近乎疯狂。自斑回到族地的一个星期后，斑的身体才慢慢开始了自我恢复，在两个星期后，斑冰冷的身体才重新有了温度。可斑始终没有醒，他就那么疲惫地躺在那，像是已经心甘情愿地陷入了死的深渊。

好在斑终于醒了。

田岛松开斑，他粗鲁地抹掉满脸的泪，殷切地注视着斑。他问：“你有什么不舒服的吗？之前感觉怎么样？”话音未落，田岛又忽然惊醒似的低语道：“对了，我得通知奈奈，奈奈知道了一定会高兴疯了……”

他还在慌乱地安排，斑却被父亲的样子惊呆了，他从未想过一向威严镇定的父亲会因为他这样的人举止失措。斑看着父亲斑白的发、满面的皱纹，茫然道：“父亲，您……”见田岛被他的声音惊醒回头，斑也反应过来自己的僭越。他赶忙道了声歉，决定先回应父亲之前的问话。

斑下意识坐直了身体，他低着头恭敬地道：“我的身体似乎没有太大的问题，除了千手柱间留下的伤口外，其余大部分伤口都已愈合了，查克拉尚未完全恢复。这是我初步感应的结果，具体的还需要细查……”

“至于之前的感觉……”斑迟疑了一下，他原先平放在被子上的手紧了紧，才慢慢道，“我好像在自己的身体里，有一种很温暖的物质像水液一样补充了我的体力，而后我看到了一些画面……”沉默了一会斑才轻声续道：“我看到……当初是有人进入了我的身体，那不是我的主人格，他带着一颗珠子，我……”

斑顿了一下，他低着头几乎不敢去看田岛的脸色，也不知道父亲会对这样的无稽之谈说些什么。斑知道这些没有任何根据的话是不会被相信的，他忽然觉得自己根本就不该将这样开脱般的话语说出口。就算那真的不是斑的主人格又怎么样？

事已至此，还能如何？说出来不过是徒增烦恼罢了。

“我很抱歉，对不起，父亲，我不该说这样的话。”

理智告诉斑，斑应该这样说，而斑也确实将这句话说出了口。只是他说得很慢，好像每个字都用尽了全身的力气，仿佛这不是在为自己的错误道歉，而是在亲手剜出自己最靠近心脏的肋骨。说完这句话，斑几乎精疲力竭，他的手无法自控的颤抖起来，斑只好慢慢缩起手，将这不听话的手藏在了被子里。

而田岛如有实质般的目光就深深压在斑的背上，直到斑不安地抬起头，才忽然被那样悲哀的眼神摄住了心神。

田岛凝望着斑，不知何时他的眼睛里已全是泪水。斑看到他手中托着几枚细小的晶体，那材质光泽熟悉得就像“梦”中出现过的宝珠。

斑怔住了，他呆呆地看着父亲手里的晶体，又抬头看了看父亲。斑好像明白了什么，又好像什么都没懂，他甚至不知道自己的声音在轻轻发着抖。斑茫然地道：“父亲……？”

田岛用尽全身力气才露出了一个笑脸，他逼迫自己不要去想大巫女水镜中显现的、斑本应拥有的自信桀骜的笑容。他说：“斑，你没有说错，那不是你。”

“是爸爸错了，是爸爸错怪你了。”

“斑，对不起。你没有错，你从来就没有错。”

“你看，爸爸给你报仇了。”田岛勉强笑着，让自己看起来更可靠一些，可皱纹和泪水出卖了他的痛苦，“这些年，斑一直都很痛苦吧。爸爸对不起，是爸爸什么都没能做到……我……”他试图再说些什么，可他怕再继续下去就会痛哭出声。

可这些已经足够了。

斑惊呆了。他睁大了眼睛，用力摇着头，他连声说着“我不痛苦，我没事的”，可他的眼前却是一片模糊。斑只以为自己眼睛受的伤还没好，他试图道歉，却被一个深深的拥抱止住。父亲按着他的后颈对他说：“没关系的，哭也没关系的。”

怎么会没关系呢？斑茫然地想。身为泉奈的哥哥，若是露出了弱点便会给弟弟带来麻烦。斑是不能够软弱的，他也不需要休息，他只需要完成他该做的任务，他只需要在该退场的时候退场。这是斑早就决定好的事，这是斑从一开始便贯彻到底的原则。

本来就应该是这样的，斑其实也并不觉得自己痛苦，可泪水依然接连不断地滚落着，仿佛这具躯壳有了自己的意识，正在无声的哀泣。父亲的怀抱非常温暖，斑迟疑了一会才缓缓回抱住了拥抱着他的男人，他学着火核的样子轻声安慰：“没事的，一切都会过去的……”

一切都会过去的。


	12. 32-33

32

千手柱间在做梦，他梦到了一个只有黑白两色的世界。在那个世界里，他经历了板间经过的一切。

树影阴森，风声凄厉，柱间好像突然变成了一个十几岁的孩子，被另一个看不清面目的年轻人夹在怀里飞速前行。柱间的思维混混沌沌的，直到身后传来了隐隐约约的喊杀声，柱间才忽然意识到他们正在被人追杀。而就在柱间醒悟过来的同时，血腥味伴着焦糊的气息钻进了他的鼻子。

带着他奔逃的这个人受伤了。柱间后知后觉地想到。

喊叫声越来越近，搂着他向前飞速前行的人却忽然停了下来，捂着柱间的口鼻躲入了树后。他大概是用了什么幻术，导致追杀者和他们擦肩而过却根本未曾发现他们的行踪。追杀者继续向前，却恰好中了年轻人向前扔出的起爆符陷阱，追杀者惨叫着继续追击，而柱间他们却一声不吭地藏在原地休憩。

那是一个充满血腥味的怀抱，柱间被年轻人搂在怀里，鼻尖眼中都是淋漓的鲜血的气息。他懵懵懂懂地抬头去看，却只注意到了一双鲜红的写轮眼。平心而论，那人的面貌并不好看，或者说好看也看不出来了。他半面都是烧焦翻卷的皮肉，仅剩的完好的那张脸也满是纵横的伤疤。

这是一张看了会使人做噩梦的脸，可柱间却丝毫不感到恐惧。不如说，在他看到那人面容的一瞬间，那些伤痕血迹通通化作了模糊的印象，只有一双平静又清澈的双眸深深铭刻。柱间从未发现，写轮眼原来是这样美丽的红色，温柔而又明艳，当被静静注视时，心里存留的只有安心和信任。

黑白灰的世界里，这是柱间所能抓住的唯一色彩。

过了一会，待人声渐远，那个满身伤痕的年轻人放开了柱间。他推开了下意识向他挨去的柱间，转身离去。柱间猝不及防地跌倒在了地上，他摸了摸自己的后背，却只摸到一手温热的鲜血。

我受伤了？柱间模糊地想，可比这更快一步浮现在他心里的却是想要追上那个人的想法。

柱间几乎以为那个人要弃他而去了，可不过几个呼吸那人又回到了他的面前。年轻人的手里拿着不知从哪里得到的干净纱布，一句话也不说地按着柱间就开始扒他衣服。柱间试着反抗，却连一根手指都动不了，只能趴在年轻人膝头任他包扎。

即使在梦中，柱间也知道“自己”伤得很重，重到即使以千手的体质来讲也奄奄一息、动弹不得，但他的伤口和救他的年轻人相比根本不值一提。可那人却像是毫不在意自己一般，只顾着细心照料废人一般拖累着他的柱间。也许是做梦的原因，柱间感到伤口处并不痛，而那人的包扎的动作轻柔又熟练，他布满伤痕的双手不时闪过柱间的眼前，让柱间有种不顾一切抓住的冲动。

……为什么呢？柱间控制不住地想。

为什么不先救自己呢？

为什么要带着我这个累赘呢？

而就在他升起这样的想法时，眼前的场景倏然一变。

梦真是不讲道理的，待柱间反应过来时，他正和年轻人正蜷缩在一个窄小的山洞里。像是之前一样，孩童一般的柱间是被年轻的保护者抱在怀里的，保护者用自己的身体隔开了柱间与山洞粗糙的内壁。

血腥味如影随形，柱间感到年轻人似乎伤得更重了。他低头看向柱间时总是下意识歪着头，像是已经不能靠双眼清晰地视物。柱间迷惑地动了动身子，想要观察年轻人有些黯淡的左眼，却被年轻人轻轻按住。昏暗的光线中，年轻人忧虑地低头看了他一眼，并没说什么。

而柱间很快就明白这个遍体鳞伤的保护者在担心些什么了，因为从腹部升起饥饿感席卷了一切。千手一族的恢复力向来为人称道，可这样的恢复力往往需要大量进食来补充。年轻人带来的药草起了效，可这也让柱间逐渐恢复的身体格外容易饥饿。

肚子“咕噜噜”地叫了起来，柱间有些羞耻地想要缩起身子，可他刚一动作便被抱着他的年轻人察觉到了。那人低头看了看柱间，昏暗的光影中，他纯净的黑眼睛里闪着几乎可称之为温柔的光。年轻人取出仅剩的水，沾湿衣摆擦了擦自己满布血污的手腕，随后在手腕层叠的伤口上又划了一道。

伤口很深，鲜红的血液瞬间便流溢了出来。保护者将手腕凑到怀中孩童面前，嘶哑着声音说了句“吃吧”。柱间的泪水因为这句话一下子涌了出来，他心里又痛又悔，却又不知自己在痛些什么。柱间想要抗拒，可腹中灼烧般的痛感却让他伸出了舌头，慢慢舔舐起来。血红的液体带着冰凉的生命力涌入口中，柱间在模糊的泪眼中听到年轻人松口气般的吐息声。

太奇怪了。

太奇怪了。

太奇怪了。

柱间无法理解，或者说他其实不敢理解。饥饿与伤痛让他说不出话来，风声呼啸，那人血腥十足的怀抱却十分温暖。柱间闭着眼睛不敢去看苍白手腕上的那一抹红，他下意识动了动想调整下姿势，可刚一动弹年轻人便把他往怀里抱了抱，于是那一点隐隐的寒意也很快消失。

真是一个温柔的人啊。可这样的温柔本是不该被给予敌对忍者的，就算是幼童又怎么样呢？柱间见多了孩子们死不瞑目的双眼，就连他自己的兄弟也是被敌人在年幼时弑杀。

在这个梦里，柱间眼前的一切都是黑白的，没有生命力、充满恶意的黑白。可保护他的这个人不同，他有着鲜红的写轮眼，他赠予的血液带着无法被磨灭的色彩，就连他关闭了写轮眼后的纯黑双眸也带着无法被描绘的温暖光色，让人无法移开与他对视的双目。

明明是敌人，可却那么让人安心，明明是世仇，却温柔纯澈地让人无法忘记。

柱间无法理解。

柱间只恍惚了一瞬，眼前的一切就又变了样。

那是一个窄小的房间，空气逼仄而又潮湿。柱间依然虚弱得无法动弹，而年轻人已经伤重得让人想不到他是怎么活到现在的。年轻人似乎终于打算放弃自己保护者的角色了，他将仅有的几件忍具放在了柱间身上，又小心地把年幼的孩童藏在了地板下刚刚挖出的洞穴中。待忙完了一切，他做好最后的掩饰便要离开，而柱间也终于有力气问出了那个一直徘徊在心中的问题。

柱间问：“为什么？”

为什么要救我？

为什么一个宇智波要救一个千手？

为什么要在自己性命不保的时候还去救一个他族忍者？

就算所救之人是个还未成年的幼童，可上了战场就是敌人，拿了武器的便可杀死。年龄真的重要吗？别人让你失去了什么，你就该让他也失去什么，这个人分明也因为千手失去过兄弟族人，他甚至自己也被千手的人羞辱殴打过，可他为什么不顾一切地倾泻愤怒、展开报复？

你为什么不睚眦必报、你为什么不复仇？

你为什么不复仇？

那个人没有回答，他头也不回地离开了，柱间大喊着“不要走”，可是无论他怎么喊，那人也从未停驻脚步。

柱间知道这个人能够引开敌人，他知道追击他的庸人们没有本事留下他，但他更知道逃出生天的年轻人会遭遇什么。

他会死。

他会死在一个背弃了理想之人的手中，被他用宽背大刀砍伤，长长的刀痕从脖颈左侧一直延伸到髋骨右侧，刀痕之深甚至露出了森森白骨。柱间知道那会是什么情景——喷溅而出的血液冰凉可怖，淋了行凶者满头满脸，被恩将仇报了的保护者虚弱却顽强地站着，竭力支撑着，可他的生命之火脆弱得仿佛下一秒就会消失。

“不要走，别去，别去啊——”

门关了，外面厮杀声渐渐远去，窄小的地窖里只有柱间凄厉的嘶喊声回荡。

柱间终于被自己的哭声惊醒。

33

千手扉间推开了他兄长的卧室的门。

他刚刚进门便听到了柱间的惨呼，他飞速跑过去，却看见自家大哥已经坐起了身。柱间佝偻着腰，他一手捂着自己的脸，让人看不清他的神色，可他的声音却很平静，甚至带着点强行装出来的轻松。

柱间问：“你回来啦？”

扉间顿了一下，他让自己尽力忽略兄长脸上隐隐的泪痕，可他的心仿佛被狠狠攥住了，酸痛地让他难以喘息。“我回来了。”扉间干巴巴地说，他低着头不去看兄长憔悴的脸，像是转移话题一般抢先问道，“中午吃得还好吗？”

趁着扉间低头，柱间飞快地处理好了自己脸上的泪。他做出像是往常一样大大咧咧的模样，笑道：“啊这个——睡得太好就忘记了吃了，绝对不是扉间做得不好吃的原因。”

扉间抿了抿唇。

那件事以后，柱间已经毫无原因的昏睡了好几星期了。最开始，扉间只以为是他救治板间脱力的缘故，可随后无论怎样都无法唤醒柱间的情况与柱间日渐消瘦的身躯让他意识到一切没那么简单。

是的，柱间是“睡”过去了，他能够自己睡醒，甚至还会咕哝梦话，可他似乎失去了自我控制的能力，一旦睡下足有数天才能清醒。而在柱间昏睡期间，他的查克拉迅速消耗，生命体征降低于无，仿佛有什么可怖的东西就藏身在他血管之下，贪婪地吸吮着他的生命力。

长期以往，若不加以控制，这样的昏睡足以要了柱间的命，可柱间本人似乎根本没有抵抗的意愿。

无论扉间怎么说、怎么要他打起精神来忍着别睡，柱间都哈哈笑着假做无事。柱间从未因此恐惧睡眠，他甚至对此甘之如饴。他总是这样，醒来时就故作无事一般插科打诨，到了夜晚就毫不犹豫去睡，扉间有时候想，也许柱间自己也并不想要活下去。

那件事发生时，扉间并没有跟着柱间一起去救板间。他留在了族里看守门户，也是他第一个发现了踉踉跄跄自己跑回族地的板间。那时候的板间衣衫上满是血污，可他昏迷前竟还叫着要哥哥去救斑。而扉间尽管并不明白发生了什么，但他还是迅速派了人去通知柱间。

——扉间在见到板间的第一面就知道，之前的消息，所谓的“宇智波斑杀了板间”，一定出了什么致命的问题。

可他的努力到底还是做了无用功，待失魂落魄的柱间回来时，扉间从他拼命扬起的笑脸里只看到了柱间近乎破碎的信念与灵魂。

这不对，一切本不该是这样的。一定有什么错了，一定有什么人在搞鬼。

扉间不知多少遍对自己说。

扉间当然知道自家大哥的梦想可谓天真至极。纵然他并不认可柱间的想法、也知道有着这样不切实际幻想的大哥有朝一日终会被现实打击，可这一次次打击也太及时、太惨烈、太知道千手柱间的弱点在哪了。

柱间希望大家不要过度报复，于是几个加起来都没千手三分之二战力的小家族居然就真的敢趁机袭击，可笑的是他们竟然还真的偷袭成功，造成了几个据点惨烈的伤亡。可对于这几个小忍族来讲，袭击千手驻点到底对他们有什么好处？那一点货物、那一点名声，真的值得他们押上全族安危和千手拼死？

当然，这也许是扉间想多了，也许只是他太过在意亲人而产生的偏见。毕竟千手做久了老大哥、领头人，族人们心生骄纵也是可能的，而因此产生的傲慢作风也难免让人不满，而那几个小忍族也确实有着孤注一掷、目光短浅的事迹。

那美叶子的事呢？

柱间希望大家不要对幼童动手，结果没过多久就有了松野的死亡。松野住在繁华的中立地带，却硬是被幼童偷袭杀死，不早不晚，偏偏就在和母亲团聚的那天。而长期修养、身手早就退化的美叶子阿姨不告知族里也不求人帮助，竟然亲身杀入敌营，于数人攻击中杀死并挖走了那个孩子的眼睛。

然后美叶子当着柱间的面自杀了。

在她的灵堂上，一向看重柱间的千手佛间对柱间大声斥骂，句句如刀，直指柱间最脆弱最疼痛之处。他的话根本不是佛间自己的风格，扉间也决不相信父亲会对大哥说出那么多的诛心之言。

是，父亲的教育方式向来粗暴直接，可他从不曾、也绝不会那样对待他的孩子。

再然后，父亲因为柱间的不配合而被生生“气死”了，他临死前还紧握着柱间的手，说出的话却是血淋淋的逼迫和质问，就仿佛他的毕生目标就是要毁掉柱间的理想，为此不惜以自己的生命作为赌注。

最后便是那个假消息。明明是宇智波斑救了板间，得到的消息却是板间被宇智波斑所杀，而报信人说完那句不久便因为伤重断气。

也许这些都可以被解释。美叶子的事可以解释为“作为母亲的女子有着奇迹般的力量，太过了解柱间的品性所以心生怨恨”，父亲的事可以解释为“伤重濒死所以口不择言，太过失望所以不得不逼迫柱间对族里负责”，而信使的事也可解释为“因为重伤所以无法确认真实情况，因为宇智波斑名声在外所以产生了合理误解”。

是，这些都可以解释，这些似乎都只是巧合。人人都说这是柱间咎由自取，是因为他太过虚伪无耻所以受到了上天的惩罚。

可扉间根本不信。

扉间不明白这么多的疑点为什么没人看得清。

族里沸沸扬扬全是关于柱间的消息，每个人提起柱间都不屑地撇嘴。有人说“柱间不过是慨他人之慷，自己有仇还不是当场就报”，有人说“柱间不过是满嘴虚伪道德，自己对未成年的孩子下手时根本不曾手软”，还有人说“柱间德不配位，气死父亲逼死亲人，总有一天要害死全族”。若不是千手是个极重规矩与传统的家族，扉间毫不怀疑柱间不仅会失去家主之位还会被赶出家门。

扉间辩解过，他试着掏心掏肺地一家家敲门解释，可是根本没人相信，他试着用利益用手段，可人人都义正言辞地转过身去。就连扉间的朋友都不赞同的和扉间争论，甚至要和扉间断交。

他问扉间：“这些事是别人逼着柱间去做的吗？是谁逼着他命令大家以德报怨不去报复吗？是谁用苦无架在他脖子上逼他告诉所有人‘别杀幼子’吗？是谁抓着他的手硬要他一刀砍死宇智波泉奈吗？”

扉间百口莫辩。

曾经的好友甚至站在他们门前吐了口唾沫，他鄙夷地看向柱间的方向，冷冷道：“他要是坚持下来了，我还敬他是条汉子，可现在看来，也不过是说得好听而已。”这个人原是铁打的柱间派，他和松野是柱间从小玩到大的朋友，可如今，哪怕他被扉间打得鼻青脸肿，他也毫不犹豫地转身离开。

“你问我为什么不相信他？”曾经的好友、现在的陌路人冷笑，“因为我恶心！”

“我告诉你，别再想着把所有事都赖到别人身上了，你就一辈子去找那个根本不存在的、害了你家大哥的人吧！”

“敢做不敢当，我呸！”

当时，如果不是柱间阻止了愤怒欲狂的扉间，扉间也许真的会杀了他。对扉间来说，最恨的不是理念不同、分道扬镳，而是在一片骂声中来自信任之人的那把刀。感知忍者最重要的就是冷静，可当时的扉间已经完全失去了冷静，待到他看见阻止了他的不是别人正是柱间自己时，他简直像是被人敲了一棍子一样头脑发懵。

那时的柱间就像现在这样一般，疲倦却又强做轻松，甚至哈哈笑着和扉间讨论着晚上吃什么，可扉间就是知道有什么不一样了。他们是骨血相连的亲兄弟，扉间比任何时候都要清晰地感受到了柱间身上沉沉的死气。

柱间笑着，他的查克拉依然磅礴宏大、生机勃勃，可扉间知道，他不想活了。

当时的扉间无比恐慌，他拼命讲着自己发现的疑点，拼命说着会为柱间洗雪耻辱，而柱间也拥抱了扉间。柱间对扉间的猜想表示肯定，他拍着扉间的肩说谢谢，他的神情甚至肉眼可见的振奋了一些，可扉间就是知道，刚刚的话，柱间一个字都没有信。

从头到尾，柱间没有怪过别人，他恨的只有自己。

当时的扉间忍住了大吵大闹的冲动，现在的扉间却不再忍耐，他相信自己已经找到了陷害柱间之人，故而心中多了几分底气。扉间看着形销骨立的柱间，帮他理了理宽大了不少的衣物，他问：“大哥，你梦到了什么？”

柱间却没有看他，他疲倦地咳了几声，目光看着不知名的远方。柱间甚至过了一会儿才想起来自己应该回答扉间的问题，于是他赶忙笑了两声，说：“啊，说来挺好笑呢。我竟然把自己代入板间，梦到了他被斑救的场景。”

扉间深深地看着他。

距离那件事已经过了几个星期，柱间已经憔悴地几乎撑不出人形。扉间嘴里满是苦涩，他没像以前那样批评他对敌人过于亲昵的称呼，而是配合地说道：“嗯，我们确实要感谢他，毕竟他救了板间。”

那边柱间还在嘟嘟囔囔埋怨扉间太过操心，他连声说着他自己一点事都没有，现在爬起来就可以去出任务。扉间却只当他睡多了胡言乱语，顿了顿还是说出了那句话。扉间道：“宇智波斑没有死，他被抢救过来了。”

这无疑是机密消息，是连千手族里都不知晓的机密中的机密。老对手宇智波家的保密一直做的不错，柱间又没有对族里说他对斑情况的猜想，所以现在的千手家甚至连斑重伤濒死的消息都不知晓，就更别提斑濒死后恢复的消息了。

这个消息是扉间独自潜入宇智波族地附近探知的，其中的危险自不必说。但这无疑是值得的，当扉间看到柱间瞬间亮起的眼眸时，他知道自己没有做错。

扉间说：“大哥，你不是一直很好奇斑救板间的动机吗？最近有一个任务，我估计他们很有可能会派斑去，如果你恢复好了，我就想办法也弄一个在附近的任务让你亲自去问他。”

柱间放在被子的上的手瞬间握紧了。他张了张口想要说什么，却又迟疑地停了下来。

这些天，柱间只要一醒来就去看望、治疗板间。他一遍遍问着弟弟当初发生了什么，也因此从弟弟的口中得知了无数关于斑的事。柱间对斑的在意一目了然，而扉间去的不比柱间少。在重新评估了柱间对斑的在意以及斑的人格品性后，扉间终于做出了自己的选择。

“我不能……”柱间张口便要拒绝，他甚至强笑了一声，像是不明白扉间怎么会提出这样荒诞的建议。

我不能见他，我怎能去见他？柱间是该拒绝的，可他的话刚刚开头便生生卡住，像是这具身体有了自己的意识，心脏的每一次跳动都传达着极度的渴望。

柱间捂住了脸，他让自己又笑了一声，他的声音微不可闻，他低声说：“我会做一个好族长的，我会做我该做的，我会杀人，我会保护大家的，所以……”

请不要再给我希望了。

扉间让自己不去看柱间有些发抖的身子，他僵硬地扭过头，站起来就往外走，不给柱间反驳的机会。“就这么说定了，你快点好起来。宇智波马上就要搬迁了，错过了这次，下次还不知是什么时候。”扉间这样说着，快步离开了房间。而就在他关闭房门的瞬间，房间里传出了柱间压抑着的哽咽。

扉间从未见过兄长这样脆弱痛苦的时候，柱间一向是他面前遮风挡雨、岿然不动的那面墙。扉间用力吸着气，忍下了胸口传来的阵阵痛楚，他咬紧了牙，带着恨意的目光死死盯住了漩涡水户居住的地方。

一定是她、肯定是她，扉间带着刻骨的仇恨想道。他相信自己的直觉，他坚信自己一定会找到证据，他发誓一定要这人亲自跪在大哥面前谢罪。

伪善者、卑劣者，终会付出代价。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7k大肥更！
> 
> 这章是柱间的近况，柱间现在的情况是真的特别不好，无论是外部环境还是他内心的痛苦都让他喘不过来气。柱间在一次次询问板间的过程中其实已经发现了什么，但他不敢细想。他拼命地问为什么，可他心里其实已经有了答案，只是那个答案他不敢让自己知道。
> 
> 与此同时，神队友扉间逐渐开始发力，查找真相的同时他开始助攻了~
> 
> 下章应该是boss视角的解密！
> 
> 蠢作者旋转跳跃求评论~~~~


	13. Chapter 13

34

人生对漩涡水户原本满是甜蜜，而直到某一日起，往日的甜蜜宛如幻梦。

现在是千手板间返回族内后的第三个月，而改变了漩涡水户的那一天却是在两年前。因为自那一天以后，她就开始变得不像自己，甚至到了最后，连自己的身躯都为人所控，犯下了一个又一个大错。

漩涡与千手世代联姻，水户更是早早便与千手的少族长定下了婚约。因这一代的千手前所未有的强大，漩涡和千手的联系便也前所未有的紧密。每年水户都会携着情报与物资前往千手家小住，而在两年前的一次前往千手家的路上，水户遇到了日向家的少族长。

日向家的少族长也称得上年少有为，而比他出众武力更有名的却是他对分家族人的态度，那种残忍又阴毒的手段让人闻之难忘。漩涡水户向来不齿日向所谓“笼中鸟“的控制法，而日向少族长轻慢恶意的目光更让她遍体生寒。

漩涡与日向关系不远不近，两家只是简单说了几句便离开了，可告别前少族长那粘腻又意味深长的目光却让水户忧心不已。

在那之后水户立刻检查了身体，连那人碰过的东西都全部丢弃了，而她理所当然的什么都没有发现。派出去探查的、的探子只带来了宇智波族长的三子被作为弃子派到雷之国战争前沿的消息，除此之外什么异常现象也未发现。待到了千手族地，就连创造性开创了许多查克拉医疗手段的柱间都没发现水户身上有什么不对，水户便在忐忑中放下了心，只以为自己多心了。

也正是在这一次相处中，水户渐渐知晓了柱间的理想。柱间想要和平，可忍者本就是战争的产物。这样不切实际的想法，水户从心底便不认为有实现的可能。可柱间却很激动，宇智波的退让似乎让他窥见了实现理想的契机，他似乎认为周遭的环境已经足够安全，竟然开始大肆推行他的观念。

愚蠢、幼稚、虚伪。

不知何时起，厌恶与嫌憎越来越多的出现在水户心里。幼时的情谊被她抛诸脑后，每当千手柱间一开口，水户心中的负面情绪便源源不断地涌了出来。一开始，水户还会检讨自己，可随着时间推进，连其他的漩涡族人都开始颇有微词。他们开始和千手族里相好的朋友喝酒吐槽，言辞里的不满多得快要溢出来。

作为领导者的水户本该制止他们，毕竟漩涡的目的是结好而不是结仇，可水户什么都没有做。

他该得到点教训。不知何时，这样的想法深深扎根在了水户的脑海里。她就像中了魔一样，疯狂地讨厌着满口大义的柱间，想尽一切办法想要让他别再说出那些虚伪的话语。除此之外的一切事水户都不再关心了，她忘记了自己的爱好和身上背着的任务，她想不起曾经的自己多么崇拜柱间的强大，她满心只想着“矫正”柱间的行为。

水户说了无数次，可柱间从未曾放弃。而他的坚持进一步加重了水户的暴躁，她开始听不进柱间的解释，她开始不愿与柱间沟通。水户的心里充斥着烦恶之气，她甚至告诉自己：我这样做并没有错，只要柱间看到了大家坚定的反对之心，他自然就会放弃。

那么，就让所有人都意识到柱间的错误吧。

水户不由自主地行动起来。她开始和小伙伴们抱怨，她开始向佛间叔叔诉苦，她甚至一次又一次地向扉间和板间解说。水户本性善良爽快，就算此时已经负面情绪爆棚也做不出什么腌臜勾当，可仅仅是这样也已经很有效果了。不说水户本身就代表着漩涡一族的态度，光是水户这个人就足以让相信着她的朋友们对她的话深信不疑。

——毕竟水户并没有说错什么。

战争就是不可停止的，你不杀人就会为人所杀。不能战斗的忍者会被抛弃，不愿做任务的忍族注定会被淘汰。死者没有感受，可生者必得为他讨回公道；就算有的人愿意苟且偷生、放弃复仇，可不是每个人都是愿意放弃的孬种。

渐渐的，所有人都知道了柱间的理想，也同时知道了这个理想的错误与虚伪。

水户几乎以为自己要成功了，可一切并不尽如人意。

纵然族里怨声四起，可仍有人相信着千手柱间，而柱间也好像什么也听不到一样，仍然顽固地坚持着他的想法。水户气疯了，她原本一直尽量保持着温婉贤淑的样子，可柱间的做法实在惹火了她。性格爽朗的水户直接冲进了柱间的房间和他大吵一架，然后怒气冲冲地带着人冲出了千手族地。

然后水户第二次见到了日向家少族长，他就站在离水户不远的地方，仿佛守株待兔一般等待着她。

水户本是很讨厌这个人的。而到了负面情绪几乎到达顶峰的现在，她更是讨厌到了一见到他就恨不得拔刀杀了他的地步。可奇怪的是，当水户真正见到这个人时，她却迫不及待地冲了过去，活像那人是她许久未见的情郎。

水户当然是没有什么情郎的，只是在见到那个人的第一眼，水户心里那一丝几乎如无的“想见他一面”的想法便被无限放大，甚至主宰了她的整个心灵。

水户冲了过去，而一靠近那个人她便开始滔滔不绝地倾诉起来，将之前所做所为、所见所想都说的一干二净。待水户将一切说完时，她才好像忽然清醒一般愣在了原地，突兀地从之前疯狂的情绪中脱身而出。

仿佛一盆冰水从头浇下，明明是酷夏时节，水户却浑身冰冷地发着抖。

我在做什么？我做了什么？水户茫然地想。

她到底也是身经百战的战士，当即便拔出了刀剑，可下一秒，眼前的人便掏出了一枚光芒闪耀的珠子，接着她眼前一片白光，竟硬生生失去了控制身体的能力。那宝珠散发着不可比拟的力量，当水户清醒过来时，她竟已经被驱赶到了一个黑暗的地方，只能透过一双眼睛看到一个污秽的魂体控制着他的身体。

而那日向少族长瘫软在地，空洞的眼睛里什么也没有。

像是察觉了水户的惊慌，控制了水户身体的邪灵冷笑着威胁：“不知好歹的日向已经疯了，你该不会也像他一样不听话吧？”

“你以为自己就清白无辜吗？臭娘们儿，摆什么谱呢？我告诉你，我是对你下手了，可那只是简单的‘情绪放大’而已。那些坏事可不是我逼你做的，若有朝一日千手柱间因此而死，全赖你今日这一番嫉妒厌恶之心！”

水户想要反抗，可宝珠无匹的力量压得她动弹不得。而此时邪灵狰狞的笑容成了她一生的噩梦，接下来的人生被竟被她‘亲手’毁掉。

邪灵占据水户身体的第一件事便是找了周遭几个忍族。水户亲眼看他激化他们和千手的矛盾，又看着他以‘漩涡水户’的身份返回了千手。柱间被族里长老压着向水户道歉，而占据了水户身体的邪灵则贪婪地打量着柱间强健的身体、磅礴的查克拉，嘴角露着一丝似谦实傲的笑容。

水户浑身发抖，她一瞬间明白了邪灵的想法，可她偏偏什么也做不到。

但出乎水户意外的是，邪灵似乎对柱间十分忌惮，竟没有在他们独处的第一时间便附身到他身上。相反的，他继续了水户之前的举动。

邪灵用水户的身体和柱间谈笑，他让自己的每一句话都带着强烈的精神刺激；他见了几乎所有千手族内的人，激化了他们对柱间的否定与厌烦；他去找所有长老和重要位置上的负责人，让他们的亲友要么死在接下来的几次袭击中、要么终身残疾，再也不能作为一个忍者继续自己的人生。

而柱间什么也不知道。

他像以前那样请求人们不必做出过激或是无谓的复仇，可这一次，他的宽大迎来的只有更激烈的的报复。在邪灵的动作下，那些被放过的忍族聚集起来袭击了千手，而千手更是损失惨重。失去了亲人、失去了朋友的族人们不再爱戴柱间，而那些掌握着权力的人们同样失去了至爱，他们已经无法再相信柱间的决断。

这样的日子过了有多久呢，水户也记不清了。她恨自己生出的邪念，更恨这个控制着她的人。

邪灵也不总是附身在她身上的，有时候他也会返回日向的身体里作威作福，可他每一次离开前都会再一次使用宝珠，放大水户心里最不堪的地方，控制着她一次又一次完成他想让他做的事。

邪灵会用水户至亲之人威胁她，水户刚刚表露出一丝反抗之心，他便让他的亲人生生扒光了她最好的朋友的衣服，哪怕她最好的朋友不过是个十四五岁的小姑娘。

“你喜欢这样吗？”邪灵冷笑着问，“你反抗什么呢？你不是也讨厌千手柱间这满嘴仁义道德的作风吗？这些事你不也做过吗？”

当然不一样，水户恍惚地想。这些日子以来，她不是没反思过自己。是，水户是不喜欢柱间的理想，因为那听起来太天真了。可她根本不会这么对待柱间，她不会想要她众叛亲离，她不会想要用自己的影响力让他孤独得只能强撑笑容。

——谁心里没有负面情绪呢？可人之所以称之为人，不就是因为人有道德有底线，知道爱懂得让步吗？

水户何曾想过要把柱间害到这个地步！

水户流着泪，她现在也不过是十五六岁的姑娘，她想要大声反抗，可她不敢。

不是为了自己，而是为了她的朋友，漩涡千户。

小姑娘痛哭着，她被自己的亲人打断了手脚。在一群男人的围绕下，千户被踢倒在地，而原先宠爱着她的族人朋友甚至对她露出了扭曲渴求的目光。而千户好像突然忘记了自己是个能反抗能战斗的忍者似的，除了哀求哭号什么也做不到。

很显然，那些男人的欲望被放大了，而千户被放大的则是恐惧与畏惧。他们就像之前的水户一样，那么轻易地就被人玩弄于股掌之中，仿佛只是邪灵手中易碎的木偶。

而害她至此的罪魁祸首就躲在水户自己的身体里，他甚至假惺惺地询问：“右边那个是这个贱货的亲叔叔吧？你说让他俩生个宝宝好不好啊？”

“千手柱间和你最好的朋友哪个重要呢？”邪灵狞笑着问，他循循善诱着：“别一副委屈到家的样，我没打算对千手柱间做什么。他是千手少族长，我能做什么呢？不过是说几句闲话而已，这都不愿意？”

“别做出一副圣洁的样子了，你该不会想说你一点儿也不恨千手柱间吧？要不是因为千手柱间的缘故，你以为你会经历眼前这一切？”

“来吧，公主殿下，选吧！”

水户做出了选择，事实上她也根本没有什么选择。她趁着邪灵睡觉时做过手脚，可不久后她的大伯父就在她的眼前被她一刀穿心。她试着向外传递消息，可消息还没出院门，千户的脸上就被人生生按上一块烧红的炭。

日子就这样一天天过去，连水户都不知道自己为什么还能坚持下去。无论外界怎么变化，柱间都不曾放弃自己的理想，而在柱间身上尝够了挫败感的邪灵狂怒不已，他把水户当作出气筒，虐打她，折磨她，以她的泪水和哭泣为乐。

可水户从不曾求饶。柱间坚持着，她便也坚持着，无论发生了什么，她唯一不想屈服的人就是这个恶毒的邪灵。

可这还不够。

邪灵的下一个计划很快展开了，这一次被他选中的人是被柱间像母亲一样敬爱的千手美叶子。邪灵看美叶子早就不顺眼了，这是一个无论邪灵怎样诱惑都会依然相信、支持着柱间的人，她的守护之心竟远超那些实力强于她的人，邪灵见到她就好像看到了曾经让他感到挫败和嫉妒的某人。

于是，在一个深夜离，控制着水户身体的邪灵会见了一个黑漆漆的诡异之物。这不能称之为人的两头畜生想出了一个恶毒的计划，这个计划将会彻底击碎千手柱间坚持至今的理念。

计划分为两个部分，由邪灵和那黑色的诡异之物分别执行。

邪灵的计划针对美叶子。在他的计划里，美叶子注定会死，连同她那个视若珍宝的儿子一样不得好死。她将再也不会笑着对柱间说“我相信你”了，她会满身是血的死在柱间的面前，眼睛里满满的都是憎恨。而诡异之物的计划则针对宇智波，他会控制宇智波内部人员反叛，再利用他早就控制住的羽衣一族埋伏追击，剜出宇智波斑的双眼，拖走他的尸体。

二人计划的交接点就在于千手板间。

丧心病狂的恶徒们目的一致，他们都想要千手和宇智波重新对立，让这延续千年的仇恨再一次点燃两族之间烽火。邪灵会给出错误的情报，将千手板间一行人引向必死之地，而诡异之物则会控制着板间恰好死在宇智波斑的眼前，随后控制着情报人员传递出错误的情报。

到时候，经历了美叶子之死的千手柱间只会接到一个消息，那就是“宇智波斑杀死了千手板间”。如果柱间还想着以德报怨，那么邪灵就会是最后的保证。他会尽他所能的激化矛盾，他会将自己力量注入声音，一次又一次直接攻击柱间已然动摇的精神。

接下来的结果只有两个了，要么千手柱间杀死了宇智波斑，要么千手柱间杀死了前来救援的宇智波泉奈。无论哪种，战争将重新打响，而邪灵也得以接手精神受创的柱间的身体，他们两方的目的都将实现。

这是一次双方都满意无比的谈判，因此那诡异之物附送了一个消息，一个关于鬼之国大巫女的消息。据说大巫女有通鬼神之能，她甚至能看穿人的灵魂。这个消息让邪灵十分不快，他决定在执行计划前先去处理了这个未知的隐患，而让水户去完成逼死美叶子的计划。

而邪灵的离开无疑给了水户喘息的机会，在那些被折磨囚禁的日子里，水户也不是什么都没有做的。

无边的黑暗里，少女蜷缩着身体思考如何求救。也许下一秒便会被拖走折磨，因而每一分清净的时刻都无比珍惜。上天垂怜，在无数次尝试后，水户找到了一种不那么容易察觉的求救方式。

因邪灵不懂封印术，每次制作封印卷轴时都是水户亲自完成的，而在被折磨虐打的空隙里，水户终于创造出一种跟普通封印阵没什么不同的特殊封印阵。只是一笔轻轻的歪斜，原本用于储存忍术的卷轴便会变成能够储存声音的特殊封印阵。

水户知道自己一被放出来便会被操控思维与情绪，可她赌邪灵并不懂这种学术性的东西。纵然到时候的自己已经想不起要去做最该做的事，可制作封印卷轴本就是漩涡的职责，也许千百次的练习后，哪一次她便能无意识的做出这种卷轴，也许哪一张卷轴便能记录邪灵作恶的罪证。

日日夜夜，水户盼着有人发现，可千手一族强大的实力让他们很少用得上这些物资。那么多的卷轴被直接入库，从没有人会想要打开看看里面是否存着些其他的什么。但这一次不一样，这一次趁着邪灵离开的空隙，水户会亲手将这卷轴递到那个千手一族里最讨厌她的人手上。

除此之外，水户什么也不敢做，她什么也做不了。她已经做了那么多坏事，她已经没有了回头的路。但在情绪被彻底控制前，水户还是忍不住恳求上天，求他开开眼，能赐她一死。

无论是谁都好，请杀了我吧。

请在我做出一切前、请在那恶灵回来前，杀了我吧。

请斩断我作恶的手、请割下我挑拨的舌、请让我身败名裂、请让我死得其所。

我该死。

35\. 

松野死了。

美叶子死了。

可水户没有死，她甚至完美地做完了邪灵要她做的一切。

千手扉间心有疑虑，却仍选择了相信，而就像以前一样，这一次水户的求救也没有被任何人听到。

邪灵是在众人为美叶子守灵时回来的，这次回来后他彻底占据了水户的身体。在邪灵恐惧又愤怒地骂声中，水户知道他上一个俯身对象已经被千手佛间和宇智波田岛生生打死，而邪灵自己也受了重伤，已经不能像以前那样轻易更换附身对象。

“可恶可恶可恶！去死吧去死吧去死吧！”

“凭什么我只能用这个贱女人的身体？凭什么我不能再换一个附身对象！”

“什么狗屁神灵，给的东西这么没用！居然被撞一下就碎了，可恶的田岛，没用的东西！”

“嗯？看我倒霉了你很高兴是吧？我告诉你，我不高兴，你也别想高兴！”

邪灵受了伤，宝珠也生出了裂痕，可水户还是打不过他。纵然邪灵没有发现水户的行为，可愤怒的他急需一个发泄口。他大骂着宇智波田岛，他憎恨着无法改换身体、只能附身于之前附身过的女人这样的现状，他认为水户的反抗罪大恶极、需要被好好教训，因此让人把千户生生折磨至死。

千户死不瞑目的双眼深深刻在了水户心里，水户听到她最后一声仍是在向她求救。邪灵抑制了千户反抗的情绪却放大了她的恐惧，害怕至极的千户只好向她最信最亲的人求助。

“水户姐姐，求你救救我！求你……求！呃呜呜……救、救！”

“……姐姐！姐……姐。”

在那最后一声呼喊在中，水户突然发疯一般的反抗起来。她忽然有点想不起当年那个甜甜地笑着问她要糖吃的小妹妹了，也想不起来她们两个是怎么瞒了大人一起出海去玩。每次被罚千户总是很讲义气地拍着小胸脯说“都是我的错，和我姐姐无关”，被催婚时她也曾不开心地大叫“没人配得上我姐姐！”。

什么都没了，现在什么都没了。

当水户看着满身脏污、衣不蔽体的千户，她要怎么才能相信这是那个酒窝甜甜、会说会笑的小妹妹？出门前千户还说“我和姐姐名字这么像，一定是天生的姐妹”，水户也曾信誓旦旦地向她妈妈保证，一定用生命保护自己最好的朋友。

可现在呢？

害死她的不是别人，就是“漩涡水户”啊！而她直到最后哭着求救的竟然也是“漩涡水户”，就仿佛冥冥中她已经知道对她做出如此暴行的绝不是曾经那个温柔爽朗的姐姐。

水户痛得疯了，她怎么能不恨，她怎么能不反抗？可她的反抗换来的是又一次杀戮，誓要展现自己权威的邪灵毫不犹豫勒死了千户的叔叔，他甚至将水户的手放在了那人毫无起伏的胸口，威胁地对她说：“你还想继续吗？”

你还想害死更多的人吗？

水户昏了过去，当她醒来时，她已经痛得动都动不了。她木然看着邪灵控制着身体前往灵堂，看他操控了佛间的情绪，让佛间在大庭广众下将柱间的尊严击成粉碎。接下来的事比水户想象的还要残酷，在邪灵的影响下，佛间做出了一个父亲所能对儿子做出的最残酷的事。

接着便是那个假情报，那个所谓的“宇智波斑杀死了板间”。

如果不是水户亲眼看着邪灵最大频率、最大力度地刺激着柱间的精神，看着他在袖中不断运使着裂痕处处的宝珠，将直击灵魂的攻击蕴含在声音中输出，水户也许真的会认为柱间放弃了自己的理想，认为他也不过是一个沽名钓誉、假仁假义的虚伪之徒。

但即便现在的柱间仍在坚持又有什么用呢？

邪灵的手段水户再清楚不过了，而这一场又一场的局也确实称得上天衣无缝。没人发现得了邪灵的、没人看得出邪灵攻击的痕迹，所有人都只会以为他、他们都是心甘情愿，一举一动出自本心。

看着柱间离去的身影，看着他手中紧握着的刀，水户终于痛哭出声。

36

这世上也许也还是有好事的，毕竟板间没有死，而复仇归来的柱间虽然奄奄一息，可到底还活着。

最好的是，扉间对水户起了疑，他不断调查着水户的一举一动，无论任何人说也不让水户靠近柱间的身边。

这是残酷现实中唯一能让水户感到喜悦的事。

而有如天助一般，也许是忙于测试宝珠的能力是否有所损失，也许是魂体受伤因而格外懈怠，总之邪灵对水户的监视不那么紧密了。离开千手返回漩涡的日子近在眼前，水户绝不能让这样的人返回自己的家，她想尽办法，终于在离开前让扉间注意到了千户和她叔叔的尸体，注意到了那些封印卷轴。

希望好像就在眼前。

37

初雪刚落，天寒气清，拜访千手一族的漩涡们便在今天开启了返程之路。漩涡的车架从一早便驶离了千手的族地，到了傍晚时分，他们已经堪堪接近了水之国的边境。

而就在这里，千手扉间死了，就死在水户的面前，连同漩涡所有的出行人员一起，死得悄无声息。

邪灵轻而易举地打倒了惨嚎着反抗的水户，他残忍地问她：“你以为我真的没有注意到你的那些小动作？你以为自己很聪明？”

“我还要谢谢你呢!”

“要不是你给他留了线索，要不是你向他求救，他怎么可能会孤身来刺杀我？哈！你还以为会有人和他一起来伏击不成？”

“笑话！“

“千手兄弟现在的局面可是你一手缔造而成的，在这装什么纯呢？我可是大家都相信的水户公主，我帮了柱间，我受了委屈也依然深明大义，我背后站着的可是漩涡一族！你以为千手扉间说什么他们就会相信什么，你以为到了现在，还真会有人跟随那对兄弟？”

“是，我就是故意引他来的。碍事绊脚的卑劣小人，不引他出来我怎么杀了他？哦，我想想，你是不是以为我受了伤，我的宝物也受损了，我就拿你们没办法？”邪灵的脚狠狠碾在水户的头上，他控制着手中的刀，泄愤一般在白发少年的身体上戳刺着。

“我告诉你：是，我的宝珠碎了，可是它的力量也更尖锐了！就‘刷‘的一下，人就死了。哦对了，这可是我趁你昏迷时在你叔叔伯伯身上实验出来的，处理尸体可花了我好一番力气呢。”

“你高兴吗？贱货！”

“你别忘了，在千手族里散布流言的命令是‘漩涡水户’下的，故意接近千手柱间、用精神秘技刺激他的也是‘漩涡水户’，而传递了假情报从一开始就把千手板间往死路上引的更是‘漩涡水户’！我死了，你也要跟我一起死！”

水户的眼泪都要流干了，可邪灵却笑得开心。

“就这么拼了命地想给千手扉间传情报？你该不会是暗恋他吧？嫂子和小叔子，嘿！真有意思。千手柱间知道你们这样吗？”

“我都不知道你这么喜欢他，你对我这么‘忠诚‘，我怎么说也得好好感谢你啊！可惜他已经死了，不过没关系，现在也是一样的。”

“划烂他的脸你还会喜欢他吗？弄瞎他的眼睛你还会喜欢他吗？切断他的声带你还会喜欢他吗？割断他的手脚你还会喜欢他吗？”

一刀刀狠厉无情，邪灵甩了甩刀上的血，心中满是快意。他随手仍出数枚起爆符，将车队与堆积的尸体炸成焦炭。他一手按在失去了呼吸的少年的身体上，用来自宝珠强横的灵魂力量将这尚且温热的尸体扭曲成幼童的模样，又提着那沾满血污的头发把那小小的身躯踹下了山崖。

“就让他被埋在臭水沟里吧！虫子与恶臭才是和这王八蛋最相称的地方。”

“你会喜欢的，对吗？”

38

水户不再反抗了，她手上的鲜血已经够多了。

邪灵高高兴兴地返回了涡之国，水户却在一遍又一遍地询问着自己。

她问自己：我到底做错了什么要遭受这样的惩罚？

她问自己：我要怎么做才能挽回这一切？

她问自己：我到底生活在什么样的地狱里啊？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8k大肥章！前排提示，扉间没有死，下一章是宇智波兄弟的大糖！顺便开启副cp！扉间的挂快要上线啦！扉间现在年轻气盛，太想要给他哥洗冤了，就中了穿越者的圈套。不过也算是因祸得福，他的老婆和挂很快就要出现了。
> 
> 虽然水户视角没办法写到，但此时的柱间应该还在家里睡着，等着和弟弟一起过冬至……
> 
> 下章大糖！是特别甜的宇智波兄弟相处，会有斑坦率地表达心意，给泉奈疗伤~
> 
> 以及，对不起大家，这次更的晚了。最近实在特别累，每天都觉得没什么动力干事情，只想休息……而且也是很不喜欢这个穿越者，想到要写他的部分就产生了逃避心理【。


	14. Chapter 14

39

柱间永远记得这一天。

今日乃是冬至，正是坏运气离去，新运气到来的好时候。扉间一大早就把柱间喊了起来，严肃又雀跃的对他说今天要给他一个惊喜。当时柱间还有些迷迷糊糊的，但扉间那样笃定的样子他还是第一次见。扉间说完就匆匆走了，只把一张印着咒纹的纸递给了他，说是新开发的时空忍术。

“遇到危险了，我就靠这个瞬移回来。”白发的少年信誓旦旦地说，而柱间却有些发楞。他看着扉间绑好了忍具出门找人帮忙，心里却忍不住感叹着自己的失职。

“我跟你一起吧。”临到了门口，柱间忍不住劝道，却被扉间一个白眼打了回来。“你好好歇着，别给我添乱了。”说完，扉间头也不回地走了，没有理会故作消沉的柱间。

扉间背对着柱间摆摆手出了门，嘴里嘀咕着“不必担心，一定给你个惊喜”之类的话。他对柱间说：“你这个人就是太天真，真让你去了，到时候怕不是又被她三言两语骗过去了。我自己去和她对峙，到时候铁证如山，我看谁还会说你假仁假义。大哥，你就等着看吧。”

柱间忍不住笑了笑。扉间总是说柱间天真，但柱间却觉得是扉间太敏感了。族里沸沸扬扬的传言柱间当然知道，来自亲友的决裂柱间也面对过好几次，扉间对此忿忿不平，柱间却觉得那些人的想法也不是不能理解。

——那些人本来也没说错什么，做错了事的也确实是柱间。

因为柱间错误的决断而失去所爱之人的人们当然有资格对柱间宣泄愤怒与痛苦，无论他们对柱间做什么那都是柱间应得的，眼前这样众叛亲离的局面本就是一个背叛了理想与现实的人该有的下场。

我是该死的，柱间常常控制不住地这样想。

他病了很久，他的病本就不仅仅来自于生理。理想破碎的感觉像是被利剑捅入心脏翻搅，五脏内腑都在被一点点切成碎片，整个人很快就只剩下一副空荡荡的皮囊。纵使依然能假作完好，可内里早就是一片狰狞模糊。这种感觉刚开始确实痛彻心扉，可一段时间后便只剩下了麻木，好像极致的痛楚已经夺走了属于人类感受痛楚的能力。

柱间想过放弃，可家中重伤的幼弟和总是卯着劲想要为他证明清白的二弟每每又让他撑了过来。柱间在自己的情绪里沉浸了太久，直到这一次，他才忽然意识到扉间的话原来并不是气话，扉间竟真的一直、一直在寻找着陷害他的“幕后黑手”，而且竟真的有了一个怀疑对象。

目送扉间离开时，柱间头一次意识到了自己作为兄长的失职。柱间发现自己已经很久没有好好看看周围的亲人了。父亲的葬礼是柱间在稀里糊涂间办的，板间的治疗也是在柱间清醒的间隙才能时有时无的做做，而扉间忙来忙去在忙些什么，柱间也只隐隐约约知道个大概。

不能这样下去了，柱间对自己说，振作起来，然后像扉间说的那样，去见见那个人吧。

睡了好几星期的柱间此时已是瘦骨嶙峋，他看起来像是一只被奴役了一生、寿命将近的老骆驼，露出的神情疲倦却又温柔。送走了扉间，柱间嘴里“冬至冬至”的念叨着，用冷水洗了脸。他做了一桌丰盛的菜，打算等出门返家的扉间回来一起吃。

柱间等了很久。

冬日的白昼总是很短的，柱间困得头一点点的，只能靠想象之后怎么给扉间收拾烂摊子、又该怎么嘲笑追凶失败的扉间来让自己清醒一点。午饭时间很快过了，柱间的头“啪”地撞到了桌面。他揉揉额头看着满桌子冰冷的菜，决定先给板间喂些吃的，自己则等着扉间回来一起吃。

也许柱间真的是太天真了，那时候的他完全没想过人的恶意能污浊到怎样的地步。

当柱间从竹筒中捻出一块金灿灿的南瓜喂进板间嘴里时，远在水之国边境的扉间并没能像他想象的那样与“幕后黑手”对峙。仅一个照面，十六岁的少年便被强烈的攻击扯碎了灵魂。

好不容易请来的同伴四散奔逃，白发少年大睁着眼睛重重摔在地上，而此时，远在家中的青年正笑眯眯地对幼弟许愿，轻柔地说着“诸行平顺，事事有福。”

因为一己私欲便肆意毁掉他人人生的幕后黑手冰冷地笑着，他将雪亮的刀尖泄愤般一下又一下刺入扉间不再起伏的胸膛，而此时，远在家中的柱间正用浸泡过柚子水的毛巾轻拭着幼弟苍白的脸颊，眉眼温和带笑。

刀尖毁去了那双曾经明亮的眼睛、刀尖割掉了那双敏锐的耳朵，刀尖划烂了那张俊秀的面容、刀尖斩过了曾经灵巧的四肢。不成人形的尸身被一只肮脏的手提起，又被强横的力量扭曲成孩童般畸形的模样。而当那满是血污与泥泞的身躯被扔下山崖时，满怀温柔和希望的柱间才刚刚回到了饭厅。

柱间什么都不知道。

他指尖还满是幼弟温热的肌肤，耳边依然回荡着幼弟欢快的语声。他揉着肚子回到了饭厅，将饭菜热了一遍又一遍。柱间嘴里不断念叨着扉间的名字，他在心里暗暗发狠，决定在扉间回家的前一分钟把他最喜欢的菜吃掉。

可柱间没有想到，这一等便等到了夜幕西沉，直到他从梦中惊醒，空荡荡的屋子里依然只有他一人的呼吸。

柱间终于慌了。

扉间递给他的那张纸被柱间看了又看，最后小心地藏在了胸口。没有任何一个时候的柱间像这样的憎恨自己为什么不了解扉间的研究爱好，他恨自己为什么看不出咒纹发动的迹象，为什么不知曾问清扉间的目的地到底是何处。

柱间敲遍了每一家的门，可没有一个人知道扉间的去向，他低声下气地询问是否有人见过扉间，得到的只有冷嘲热讽。

“族长大人，我们这种炮灰怎么会知道您弟弟的下落？”

“他不是怀疑我们吗？我们哪儿敢惹他注意啊。”

“柱间大人，也许他只是出去玩儿了呢？就像您喜欢去赌场，扉间就不能去花街过个夜？”

隐秘的愤怒在柱间胸膛里咆哮着，可柱间没有时间再和他们纠缠。他找了一晚上，甚至问遍了居住在族地周围的人家，可依旧一无所获。在这些人的嘴里，扉间好像根本不曾从族地离开，若不是柱间亲眼见到了扉间推门离开，也许他真的会被说服，以为扉间只不过躲在家里的某个空屋子里呼呼大睡。

一个个白天、一个个黑夜，在接下来的很多个日夜里，柱间都漫无目的的寻找着。

扉间的失踪很快成了人尽皆知的消息。有人说他死了，也有人说他是不堪忍受兄长的虚伪所以才羞愧离开，甚至有人说他是争权不成反被迫害，不得不叛族而出。说他死了的人被柱间重重殴打一顿，说他逃离的人被柱间冷眼相对，而其他人在柱间的高压下不得不闭口缄言，然而涌动的暗流从不曾止息。

柱间无法像以前那样喜欢他们了，特别是当他一家一家抓人“演练”后，终于有人说出了扉间的行踪。被打得鼻青脸肿的族人吐了口血吐沫，畏畏缩缩地低着头不敢看人。柱间焦心无比地出了门，却只听见他们在他身后低声诅咒。

“我当时也只是看他不顺眼，就想气气他而已，谁知道扉间会真的失踪啊……”

“又不是我一家没说，这么多人，凭什么就打我一个？”

“我看扉间就是被他逼走的，在这装什么兄弟情深……既然知道有人隐瞒，为什么不早点查问？这会倒知道严刑拷问了，这会怎么不说‘以德报怨’了？”

柱间厌恶他们。

柱间憎恨自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来打算今天更完的，但是头痛欲裂实在写不完了……明天还有一章，是说好的宇智波兄弟贴贴~这章跟下一章放在一起有点不搭，本打算放在某段情节后写的，可是想一想还是决定先放出来……
> 
> 求评论哇~~~


	15. Chapter 15

40

泉奈不知道自己怎么了。

明明一切都是那么顺利：斑的事被广而告之，所有人都知道过去种种劣行不是斑自己所为，而斑自己也慢慢理解了现状，开始试着和泉奈更亲近地相处；趁着斑外出的机会，泉奈更是借着父亲的愧疚和兄长的声望，轻而易举地将族长继承人的位置还给了斑。

泉奈本该很开心的。

长久以来的夙愿一个个实现，眼前的一切都美妙得像个梦，他本该又哭又笑地抱着他失而复得的哥哥大声埋怨，然后两个人从此解除一切心结，像世界上任何一对亲密的兄弟一样日日贴在一起。可实际并不是这样，现在他们之间的相处甚至比之前还要冷淡一些。

而这无疑不是斑的错。

斑不是一次悄悄用手指去碰泉奈的衣摆了，他曾无数次端着刚做好的点心糕团一脸忐忑地敲开泉奈的房门，然后在装作无意似的一点点靠近弟弟。斑也不是一次抱着枕头在泉奈的房门外徘徊了，泉奈甚至知道那是刹那给他出的主意。斑总是小声地在门外轻声唤着“奈奈”，而后用指尖轻轻扣一扣门。

但那扇门从未为斑打开。

泉奈听得到斑徘徊的脚步声，他看得懂斑期待的眼神，可每一次泉奈能够做出的回应都只有拒绝。泉奈也不知道自己是怎么了，曾经的他明明那么渴望能够肆无忌惮地拥抱哥哥，可现在的他一碰到斑的肌肤他便抑制不住的反胃。酸液在他胃里翻涌着，泉奈被自己恶心得几乎下一秒就要吐出来。

泉奈知道，斑只是想要亲近自己的弟弟而已。斑在黑暗里无感无知地呆了那么多年，他其实是很喜欢碰触他人的。泉奈已经记不清斑多少次伸出想要碰触却不得不收回的手了，他也记得曾经的斑只有在昏迷时才会控制不住地靠近弟弟，像一只离家很久的猫委屈地挨蹭自己的主人。

现在所有人都知道那个邪灵的存在了，斑伸出的手终于不必被他自己自责的收回。可泉奈无法告诉斑，每一次被斑碰触时，泉奈便会克制不住地想起斑满身鲜血的模样。刀伤、烧伤、贯穿伤、酸液和毒素造成的浮肿、起泡、甚至腐烂，所有的一切烙印在泉奈的脑海里，纵然斑的伤已经被治愈抹去，可泉奈从未忘记。幻象时时出现在他眼前，每一分每一秒都在提醒着他犯下的罪。

斑开始学着微笑了，他的微笑生疏却温柔，可泉奈却只能看到一张半是焦痕半是刀伤的脸；斑试着向泉奈伸出手，可泉奈却只能看到那双手上伤痕处处、半个手掌都被酸液侵蚀出鲜红的皮肉；斑对泉奈说“我的伤全好了，我会保护奈奈的”，可泉奈却只能听到兄长用嘶哑发抖的声音小声喘息，用那撕裂的喉咙低声问——“你怎什么还能过得这么好？”

——这绝对不会是斑能说出的话，泉奈比任何人都知道这一点。他也明白自己眼前所见都是幻觉，都是他一个人可笑的臆想，可他无法不质问自己：你怎么能过得这么好？

你有什么资格享受这一切？

斑不知道、父亲不知道，可难道泉奈自己不知道自己的心吗？当年的他明明已经见识过斑奄奄一息的模样，可依旧同意了父亲将斑送往前线的决定。那时候的泉奈一心想要斑建功立业，他觉得战场才是斑散发光焰的最好的地方，他认为斑一定能够脱颖而出、借此走到任何人都只能仰望的地方，他希望自己那个意气风发、谁也不放在眼里的哥哥能够回来，因此毫不犹豫让斑去战场上“改造”。

是的，这就是改造，这不是改造是什么？

当时的泉奈忍住了心中的痛意，现在的泉奈却恨不得杀了当初那个自私自利的自己。泉奈告诉自己：别再说什么一切都是为了哥哥考虑，你只不过是想要把斑塑造成你想要的那个样子，你塑造了一个属于斑的英雄模具，为此不惜割去斑的血肉把他强塞进去。

说什么“邪灵才是一切的最终祸首”，可杀人者明明不止他一人。

是泉奈亲手害死了自己的哥哥。

泉奈无法原谅自己。当斑小心翼翼地拥抱他的时候，当斑从被炉里悄悄递过来一个橘子的时候，当斑在灯光下鼓起勇气小声问他能不能一起睡的时候，泉奈无法不逃避。他几乎想要质问斑：你知道被你这样爱着的人其实才是真正的凶手吗？

你知道你这满身伤痕，你知道你在生死里走过的一年又一年，你知道你尝过的无数种苦和痛本都不该属于你，而这一切的一切都不过是因为一个卑劣之人想要满足自己的私欲吗？

你怎么还能想要亲近这样一个人？

泉奈又怎么能再毫无负担地接受斑的爱？

泉奈没有问出口，因为他知道斑绝不会同意他的论断。在斑眼里，泉奈自然做什么都是好的，可泉奈知道自己做错了什么。纵然有朝一日泉奈把刀架在斑的脖子上要他的命，恐怕斑也只会迷茫地点点头便引颈就戮。

泉奈早该死了。当初他就想过一死了之，可美奈子阻止了他。她说他的死会给斑造成更大的伤害，可无论什么样的伤害斑至少都还活着，可现在呢？斑是真的死了一回，纵然父亲的万花筒救活了斑，可那本就是万中无一的奇迹。

泉奈活着又有什么用呢？他有了前世的记忆却什么也没能做到，他的存在仿佛只是让斑的生活更痛苦一些。

泉奈无法原谅自己。

泉奈觉得自己应该、活该去死。

41

泉奈给自己准备了一盒生锈的铁钉。

忍者之家怎么会缺杀人的工具，可惜他之前自残的太过了，家里不但不让他出任务，还收起了所有能够伤人的用具，眼下竟连根苦无都没有。若是用菜刀或是筷子也不是不可以，只是斑难得有了吃东西这个爱好，泉奈不想让斑唯一的喜好也蒙上阴影。

所以泉奈给自己准备了一盒铁钉。

泉奈知道吞金可致人死亡，想来铁钉也有差不多的效果。若是一颗不成就多吃几颗好了，挑斑不在家的时候咽几颗下去，最后只说是重病而亡便可。到时候的斑又怎么舍得解剖泉奈的身体？既然无法解剖，泉奈真正的死因便永远不会被发现。这姑且算是个不错的办法，只需等待斑出任务时便可实行，待斑回来的时候一切早已尘埃落定，这样的自然死亡纵使让斑痛苦也不会持续太久。

泉奈心里有了主意就平静了许多，他渐渐也能像往日那样处理事务了。斑外出任务，他在家里为他处理文书工作，一时间两人配合地也算天衣无缝。田岛见泉奈精神状态有所好转，也就放松了对他的关注，没过几周，泉奈就找到了机会，一纸任务将斑调了出去。

目送着斑出了门，泉奈回到了自己的屋子里。他将遗书什么的准备齐全，深吸口气打开了那个盒子。

带着红色锈迹的钉子滚动着，泉奈着迷地凝视着它们，慢慢从盒子里取出了一颗。

泉奈的存在便是错误，而这个错误到了今天终于可以完结。泉奈一边想着，一边将钉子放入了口中，可还没等他咽下去，一只小小的黑影冲破纸门风一样地冲了进来，一头撞在了泉奈的肚子上。泉奈被撞得一下子弯下了腰，“哇”地一声吐出了口中还没来得及咽下去的铁钉。

盒子也被那不速之客撞翻了，铁钉乱七八糟地撒了一地。泉奈揉着肚子抬起头来，就看那罪魁祸首端坐着，张着一双猫眼谴责地注视着他。

“你还有理了？”泉奈气得骂了一句，因为肚子还在疼的缘故，他的声音也是低低的。他本是随口一问，可没想到那猫竟还深以为然地“喵”了一声，把泉奈都气笑了。

宇智波一族崇尚自由，养鹰和喂猫都是宇智波一族最喜欢的事。猫在宇智波一族里绝不少见，可泉奈确信自己绝没见过这一只。这猫并不是纯黑色的，他是一只带着黑色花纹的棕色长毛猫，只有肚皮那里泛着软软的白。他的眼睛圆圆的，闪着金灿灿的光，四只爪子白白的像是带了手套，端坐的样子十足威严，叫起来的声音却又软又甜，像是断奶不久的奶猫。

“你是哪家的？”泉奈辨认了一会没辨认出来，他叹了口气，也不好和一只猫计较，便推了推它，好声好气地道：“快让开，我有事做呢。”可没想到，那猫凝视了泉奈一会儿，不但没有让路给泉奈，反倒向后一步卧倒，用自己的身子完全盖住了装着铁钉的盒子。

泉奈皱着眉要想把它抱走，猫咪却误解了泉奈的意思。它叼着盒子的锁扣转身就跑，在泉奈的追捕下四处飞腾跳跃，盒子里的铁钉纷纷扬扬撒了满地。泉奈被它激得心头火起，竟也展开身法，和猫咪进行了一场追逃大战，终于把小猫堵在了墙角处。

“还想往哪跑？”泉奈冷笑，他深吸一口气，尽量让自己别和一只什么都不懂的小东西计较。他尽量轻地从猫口中取出了盒子，却震惊地发现盒子里的钉子早已在追逃大战中不翼而飞，而那猫竟然还不甘心地大“喵”了一声，可惜声音又娇又软，毫无威慑力。

正当此时，房门“吱呀”一声打开了，田岛目含深意地看着房内东倒西歪的摆件，意味深长地吐出一口烟气。“看见你们这么有活力就好了。”白发苍苍的老人笑着说。

“不、不是这样的……”泉奈虚弱地挣扎了一句，他也不知道原先准备的好好的事怎么会变成了这样。这一次的计划无疑失败了，而这都是这只猫的错，泉奈愤愤地想着，他回头去看被他逼到墙角的猫，却无语地发现猫已经又端正地坐好了，尾巴规矩地搭在自己的小爪子上，不仅不怕人，而且还义正词严地“喵”了一声。

听到这声“喵”，田岛控制不住地笑出了声。他无视了泉奈刀子一样的眼神，假装对眼前的一切都视若无睹。老父亲磕了磕烟斗，严肃地说：“奈奈，这是你哥哥。”

“什么？”泉奈以为自己的耳朵出了问题，他不可置信地呢喃出声，浑身上下像被冷水浇透了。田岛的下一句却让他身上重新回暖起来。田岛说：“斑练习‘化猫术’的时候出了岔子，一时变不回来了，也失去了作为人的记忆。”

“你哥哥还得维持这个形态将近一个月，出于安全考虑，他就先交给你照顾了。”田岛悠悠地说，“虽然是现在变成了猫，但斑也是你哥哥。可别太欺负他啊，奈奈。”说完，田岛转身就走，临走前又丢下一句“睡前记得给我揉两把”才姗姗离开，留下泉奈和猫两双眼睛愣愣对视着。

42

斑哥应该没有发现我想要自杀的事。

经过再三考虑后，泉奈得出了这样的结论。他一边工作，一边用空余的左手揉着猫柔软的耳朵，脑子里还一心三用地考虑着如何对斑交代。猫眯着眼睛被揉得呼噜不停，毛茸茸的尾巴扫来扫去，用一副毫不记仇的模样瘫在泉奈的怀里，显见得对现在的生活十分满意。

泉奈这番动作熟练至极，而这无疑是斑猫的功劳。如果说作为人的斑还有几分顾虑，做猫的斑实在已经放飞自我了。而天天被一只可爱猫咪歪缠着要摸的泉奈也真的很难抗拒自己抚摸的欲望，似乎那些惨烈的幻想也觉得自己实在不该出现在这么一只小猫咪身上。

希望被人注意是猫的天性，斑猫也不例外，泉奈看文件看久了猫咪自然会忍不住，像趴在文件上打滚啊睡觉啊什么的也是可以理解的事。为了伺候这只漂亮又机警的猫咪，泉奈很快熟悉了撸猫三十八式，终于得以安静地看一会文件。

其实斑猫总体来说还是很乖的，又很聪明。每每被泉奈忽略的时候，他就会用自己的小爪子拍拍泉奈的腿、再指指自己的头，泉奈便会心领神会的伸出手去揉他，直揉得猫猫幸福地呼噜起来。这时候的泉奈便可分神去想一点自己的事了，一点更为严肃的事。

泉奈曾经怀疑过斑是否真的失去了记忆，毕竟之前抢走盒子的动作太刻意了。但经过几次观察，他还是倾向于父亲并没有说谎，因为斑喵实在太坦然了，无论是毫不犹豫地钻进泉奈的被窝也好，叼着玩具一定要泉奈陪玩也还，打扰泉奈工作也好，这都不是有理智的斑能做的出的事。

现在的斑猫就像一只真正的猫，除了毫不记仇以及极其喜欢泉奈之外，它再无与其他猫咪的不同。泉奈不得不承认，自从斑猫出现之后，他不得不把更多的注意力转移到了斑猫身上。之前斑作为人时泉奈还可以用各种理由拒绝他，逃避和他的见面，可现在泉奈总不能对一只猫说“我要处理雷之国铸铁运输事宜”吧？

更何况，斑猫非常惹人喜爱。无论是四仰八叉地睡成一滩猫饼也好，软绵绵地叫着蹭泉奈的膝头也好，用自己小馒头一样的猫爪和泉奈一起玩“猫爪在上”也好，泉奈越来越难以从斑猫身上移开视线。而正如宇智波一族公认的那样，猫咪是一种美丽又可爱的生物，更何况这是泉奈最喜欢的哥哥变成的猫。

斑猫很快便入侵了泉奈生活的每一寸。

泉奈工作时他要团在泉奈腿上，泉奈吃饭时他用小爪子拽着泉奈的裤腿也要吃，泉奈睡觉时他就在外面挠门，一定要和泉奈呆在一个屋子里才不会大声“喵喵”。除了特别喜欢粘着泉奈，斑猫还喜欢上了和泉奈玩一个特别的游戏。

也许是第一次见面给斑猫留下了过于深刻的印象，泉奈一做出思考或是流露出沮丧的神情，斑猫便开始爬高上低，试图把每一个他推得动的东西推下桌面、柜面、床面、椅子面。泉奈每每还没来得及情绪低落就不得不开始抢救掉落的每一样东西，然后在抢救完所有东西之后被迫和斑猫开启一场别开生面的“追逃游戏”。

——不愧是我的哥哥。

又一次气喘吁吁地躺在地上时，泉奈面无表情地想。

泉奈当然是一等一的忍者，可斑无疑当世无敌，而当世无敌的忍者变成猫当然也是当世无敌的猫。更何况，泉奈前一阵子吃不下东西，不得安眠不说又总是吐，身体早就已经到了一个临界点，追不到斑猫也很正常。

可尽管想了这么多理由，败给一只猫也足够让人感到挫败的了，更何况斑猫来到这里的将近一个月里泉奈根本就没赢过一次。泉奈一边怀疑自己的能力，一边失神地看向了天花板。斑猫不知何时已经悠然地回转到了泉奈的身边，他在泉奈脖颈处团成一个舒服的圆，小小的下巴自然地搭在了泉奈肩上。

已经快一个月了啊……泉奈叹了口气，他眨了眨眼中忽然泛出的泪，哑声自语：“你就是故意的。”

你就是故意的，不让我一个人呆着，不让我一个悲伤，你总是想和我在一起。

“哥哥太坏了。”泉奈小声说，他听到斑猫小声咕哝了两声，而后面上便传来了微凉的鼻尖碰触的感觉。泉奈忽然就控制不住自己的感情了，他竭尽全力才没让自己痛哭出声。十几岁的少年用带着哭腔地声音断断续续地骂：“哥哥是笨蛋！大笨蛋！”

“明明就是因为我才变成这样的，怎么变成了猫还这么喜欢我！傻不傻，傻不傻！火核他们不好吗？我这样的人，哪里值得你这么对我啊！”

泉奈哭得喘不上气来，他仗着斑现在是猫听不懂他的话便一口气说出来，说完了又深觉可笑般把脸埋在了斑柔软的肚皮上。

“笨蛋，你知道你失去了什么吗……”泉奈哽咽地道，他压抑着自己的哭声，把一切都对一只并不能理解他的猫发泄。他问自己：“如果我不重生，如果我什么都不知道，那个人是不是就不会穿越到哥哥身上？你是不是还能像以前那么肆意？”

“如果我没有想着要你变成前世的样子，你是不是就不用经历之前那一切？”

猫似乎真的没有听懂他的话，他用小爪子轻轻拍了拍泉奈的头，嘴里软软地哼唧了两声。泉奈哭得已经停不下来了，他像是要把这么久这么久的绝望和痛苦一并发泄出来。猫咪便也由着他去，直到泉奈哭得昏了过去才慢慢从泉奈脸下面抽出了身子。

此时此刻，空荡荡的房间里仅有一个昏睡过去的泉奈。斑猫端坐着，尾巴轻柔且规矩地搭在自己的小爪子上。他低头俯视着少年带着泪痕的面容，宝石般的眼瞳里也泛着浅浅的泪光。

43

泉奈自然是不知道他睡着以后发生了什么的，他最近睡得都很浅，只过了一会便自己醒了过来。哭过一场，泉奈像是卸下了一个大包袱，虽然依旧沉郁，却好歹不那么沉重了。他踉踉跄跄地抱着猫走回房间，扯起被子把自己卷了起来。猫也被一起卷在怀里，安安静静地闭着眼，似乎也很困了。

待到第二天，泉奈醒来时斑猫已经不在房间里了。泉奈一摸一个空，心里便是一慌。他连衣服也来不及换便直接跑出了房门，却恰好看到了悠悠闲闲叼着鱼的斑猫。那鱼也不知是从哪里来的，泉奈倚着门，怀疑人生地看着那足有斑猫三分之二体长的鱼，半晌才想起怎么说话。

“……不愧是哥哥。”泉奈说。

斑猫闻言扬了扬头，松开嘴里的鱼放到了泉奈脚边。他稳稳坐好，用小脑袋顶了顶泉奈的小腿，示意泉奈去看。泉奈看了看那条鱼，又看了看斑猫，他看了看斑猫，又看了看那条鱼。猫是那种会把猎物带给主人的生物，泉奈当然知道这一点，可他万万想不到，家里这只猫猫竟然会觉得泉奈养不活自己。

“我是忍者，我能养自己的。”泉奈费解地想了半天，终于想到了昨天的事，“不是，我昨天哭不是因为我猎不到东西，真不是……”

斑猫茫然地看着他，眼睛圆圆的，天真又可爱。他用猫爪又在那鱼上按了两下，弄得泉奈又有点不知说什么。为免自己在斑猫心里真的成了行动不能自理、连话也听不懂的小宝宝，泉奈最后只能干巴巴地道了声谢。而斑猫听到这声回应，状似满意地迈着小碎步进了屋，不一会儿就叼出自己用的小梳子放到泉奈身前，示意泉奈给他梳梳自己有些凌乱的毛。

泉奈当然满足了猫咪的小小要求。

午餐就决定是斑猫带回来的那条鱼了。泉奈拎着鱼走到厨房时还在想要不要好好表现一下，斑猫则亦步亦趋地跟着泉奈走到了厨房，很快便猫在厨房的窝里呼噜起来。泉奈看看自己满手的水和油，努力忍住了摸一把的冲动。他好笑地摇了摇头，思考起自己应该送什么回礼比较好。

泉奈还真不怎么知道普通猫咪喜欢什么。他一边切鱼一边想着曾经见过的养猫人家，忽然觉察出一丝违和感。泉奈想了想，又想了想，他扭头看了看睡得香的斑，忽然从厨房的某个暗格里取出一把粉末撒进了给斑猫准备的猫饭里。

接着，泉奈就像什么也没发现那样，和斑猫一起吃了饭，然后卷起被子准备睡午觉。斑猫按着自己喜欢的姿势蜷缩在了泉奈颈窝，泉奈闭上眼睛，假装自己也睡着了。他在心里数着数，数到三千五百二十一时，一声“嘭”的轻响，斑猫在他眼前化为了人形。

斑缩着身子睡得迷迷糊糊的，闻声一点没有要动的意思，显然还没有反应过来自己已经变回去了。泉奈幽幽地看着他，直看得斑一脸茫然地睁开了眼睛。斑直起身子坐起来时还有些茫然，他揉揉眼睛，困倦地唤了一声“奈奈”，声音在寂静的房屋里回荡着。

泉奈也坐了起来，他默默凝视着穿着单衣的哥哥，而斑也呆呆地看着他。足足过了好一会儿，斑才反应过来——他刚刚竟然真的说了人话，而没有“喵”出来！斑难以置信地低头看看自己的身体，愕然发现自己竟真的不再是猫的样子了。

斑这才惊觉自己已经暴露了，他看着泉奈似笑非笑的表情，脑子一懵，竟又掐了个手印，在泉奈反应过来前变了回去。泉奈也是一愣，当斑反应过来时他就做好了防止斑逃逸的准备，可没想到斑第一反应竟然不是逃跑，而是又变成了猫。

泉奈又好气又好笑，他发现自己哥哥的思路真的是与众不同。

泉奈将手放在斑猫的咯吱窝，把缩成一团的斑猫提起来面对自己，嘴里讽刺道：“哥哥不是变成了猫，变不回来了吗？不是忍术失控了，吃什么都没办法，只能等着时间到了自然解除吗？”

听他这样说，重新回想起弟弟对自己的排斥的斑猫垂头丧气的，耳朵都扁扁地压成了一条直线，他垂头丧气地小声“喵”了一句，再也没有了之前神气活现的样子。

看斑猫这样，泉奈竟生不起气来，他干脆又把斑猫搂到自己怀里揉了两把。泉奈叹了口气，笑道：“哥哥知道自己的破绽在哪里吗？”猫咪闻言迷惑地仰起头来，泉奈便点了点他粉粉的鼻子，轻声道：“正常猫咪可都是自己舔毛的。”

“哥哥要一辈子都这样面对我吗？”

听到泉奈这样说，斑猫犹豫地动了动，见泉奈似乎真的不太高兴，他才慢吞吞地走到了泉奈面前，过了好一会儿才磨磨蹭蹭地变了回去。见斑低着头不敢说话，泉奈抱着胳膊“哼”了一声，毫不掩饰地抱怨道：“哥哥作为猫咪时可比现在这样活泼多了。”

见斑垂着头不知道说什么的样子，泉奈的心也慢慢沉了下去。他的眼睛又雾蒙蒙的了，可连泉奈自己也不知道自己在委屈些什么。泉奈低声道：“昨天的话哥哥都听到了吧，你……”

“不是这样的。”直到此时，斑才开口说了第一句话。他的声音很平静，面上也是一片习惯性的空白，可他垂首看着自己的手指，语声分明有些颤抖。斑小声道：“奈奈很好，是我不能没有奈奈。”

像是从自己的话语里汲取了力量一般，斑抬起头直视着泉奈的眼睛。他说：“我从以前就很笨，说话也说不好，拿东西也拿不起来。是奈奈教我说话，教我怎么拿东西，奈奈对我来说是非常重要的人。”

“我以前也觉得自己不存在就好了，因为我就是奈奈的拖累，是你人生中抹不掉的污点。”见泉奈似要反驳，斑摇了摇头堵住了泉奈的话。他向前一点靠近泉奈，认真地道，“我知道我比别人差了很多、很多，我知道我可能永远也无法做不到奈奈想要的哥哥。我也想过放弃，我也想要干脆去死，我知道我死了就不会拖累奈奈了。”

“很多时候，对我来说，生和死没有什么差别。”

“但是，那个时候，奈奈每天都会带一些吃的给我。”因为伤重的原因，斑的面色仍然有些苍白，他松散的衣领处露出了那道狰狞的伤痕，那色彩像是有重量一般压得泉奈抬不起头，可斑却轻轻握住了泉奈的肩，让他与自己对视。

斑低声细数着过往：“第一次是团子，第二次是豆皮寿司，第三次是红豆年糕……”

“我想要去死，可又总想着等明天再说吧，等明天收到奈奈的礼物再死，等明天见到了你再死，等再听你喊一声‘哥哥’再死。……之前也是的，那个人控制身体的时候，我总是特别想睡，就是因为想到说不定下一秒就会看到你，我才坚持到了现在。”

斑说得有些凌乱，颠三倒四的，他似乎真的很不擅长怎么表达自己心里的想法，可泉奈知道他很诚恳、他很认真、他恨不得把自己的心剖出来给泉奈看。泉奈听到斑在说：“我很贪心的，我根本不是个好哥哥。我想活着只是因为想要看到奈奈幸福而已，因为奈奈能够快乐的活着，我的人生也就有了意义。”

“我喜欢奈奈，因为你是我弟弟，因为你是那个一直像我靠近的人，因为你一直在意我、你从来不会弃我而去。奈奈，你是不一样的。”

“我知道我这一次做的不够好，可我会做的更好的，奈奈再给我一次机会，好吗？”

斑说得很恳切，可他越是说，泉奈就哭得越厉害，斑眼睁睁看着泉奈的泪水像断了线的珠子一样簌簌落下，手足无措地不知该怎么办。泉奈看他这副呆呆的样子竟忍不住有点想笑，他一边哭一边想：我当初怎么会把这个哥哥和斑哥搞混呢？这个哥哥明明就又呆、又笨、又傻乎乎的。

——可他非常、非常、非常的爱我。

在这一刻，泉奈忽然意识到了这个斑和曾经那个斑的不同。这个斑简单至极也赤诚至极，他的心里单纯干净地分为了黑白两极。对他信任的人，他就像对待泉奈一样，从不在意他们做过什么、或者将要做什么，他就只是竭尽全力地付出自己的一切。

就像现在这样，他可以为泉奈出生入死、他可以为泉奈死中求活、他可以为泉奈去假装成一只什么也不懂的猫，根本不在意自己作为一个人的尊严和荣耀。斑不是圣人，被囚禁、折磨的十几年到底还是改变了斑，让他无法再自然地为自己拥有的一切自傲，在那些黑暗的日子里，他时刻在失去，所以拥有的每一秒都无比珍贵。

斑总是向所爱之人毫无保留地袒露所有，因为他想要紧紧握住自己心中的执着。斑一直都很明白自己想要什么，他不惧死亡，他害怕的是失去。上一辈子的那个斑失去了所有也还会有自己的理想，他的自信永远支持着他永不崩塌，可这个斑却远未到达那样的程度，他的毫不动摇只寄托在另一个人的身上。

他没有一刻在为自己而活。

他很强大，也很脆弱，他很坚硬，也很柔软。

但有所求，无不奉上，以身为烛，愿放光芒。

是的，泉奈现在知道了，斑没了泉奈是不行的，可泉奈又怎么敢留这样一个只有一颗赤诚之心的人独活在世上？

斑绝对是个彻彻底底的笨蛋，而泉奈也根本无法放着他最爱的哥哥不管。

“那就说好了。”泉奈深吸了口气，他赌咒发誓一般咬着牙道：“我不放手了。”说着，他用力扑到了斑的怀里，大着胆子伸手去揉斑的头发。见斑一脸迷茫却依然乖乖低头的模样，泉奈让自己的脸贴近斑的脸，轻声道：“哥哥甩不掉我了，生也好，死也好，我都跟哥哥一起。”

斑睁大了眼睛，他下意识紧紧搂住泉奈，然后才想起来要去反驳“死也好”那一句。可还没等他真的开口，泉奈便忽然提高了声音，大声道：“我还没原谅哥哥故意骗我呢！”

“从此以后，每个月至少有一天，哥哥要变成猫陪我玩！”

当然，当然。泉奈要求过的事，斑何时拒绝过？


	16. Chapter 16

44

窗外雪花纷飞，屋内却是一片温暖。

泉奈躺在床上神色困倦，他身边不远处就是空荡荡的药碗和点心盘子。而斑正跪坐在房间一角，认真的拨弄着炭盆里的火炭。待一切处理完毕了，斑擦了擦手来到了泉奈的身边，亲了亲他的额头。待斑就要离去时，泉奈却轻轻拉住了他的衣角。

“哥哥要去做任务吗？”泉奈轻喃道，声音轻得像是耳语。药物的作用使泉奈困极了，可心里的担忧却让他实在难以安眠，便只好在被子下用力掐着自己的腿以免立刻昏睡过去。

此前大量服用的安神剂到底给泉奈的身体造成了损伤，之前泉奈一心求死自然可以不在意，如今却不得不为恢复身体状态伤透了脑筋。苦药一碗接一碗的喝，养身丸一颗接一颗的吃。由此引起的胃口全失还是小事，对泉奈来说，更麻烦的却是服药后的嗜睡难醒。

就像这次，明明知道斑要出去做任务，泉奈却不能同行，甚至连清醒地道一声别都很困难。

斑一看泉奈的神情就知道他在想什么。纵然泉奈掩饰的很好，可斑本就是以技术闻名的忍者，观察几乎就是他的本能。很长一段时间里，视觉是斑能接收到、唯一一种不会伤害他的讯号，而在他所能看到的所有人和事之中，只有泉奈始终如一的表现着自己的喜爱，也因此，泉奈永远是斑关注的重心。

长久以来的生活环境让斑落下了手脚冰凉的毛病，此时在这温暖的房间待了许久也没能暖了过来。于是斑搓了搓手，用查克拉暖热了才把手伸到泉奈的被子里，小心地握住了弟弟作怪的手，不让弟弟再折磨自己。

接着，斑俯下身亲了亲泉奈的额头，轻声安抚他：“只是一个边境巡查的情报任务而已，不会有太大危险的，奈奈不用担心。”

泉奈低“唔”了一声，还在努力眨着眼睛。斑见他这样，便又摸了摸他的额头，对泉奈道：“我等你睡着了再去，好吗？等你醒来的时候哥哥就回来了。”

泉奈这才点了点头。他早已困得头晕目眩，一旦不再抵抗睡意，呼吸很快就变得平稳起来。就在斑以为他已经睡着了的时候，泉奈忽然梦呓般发出了微不可闻的声音。泉奈的声音飘飘忽忽的，他问：“哥哥，我是不是变得懦弱了？我现在好怕战斗，我好担心你会……”

泉奈的声音时断时续，还未等说完便沉入了梦乡。他的眉头轻皱着，长长的睫毛发着颤，即便睡着了也显得极不安稳。

斑看着弟弟苍白的睡颜，想要伸手摸摸泉奈的脸却又忍住了。他闭了闭眼，虽然泉奈看不见，可还是认真地摇了摇头，无声地回了句“不是”。泉奈的话勾起了斑的回忆，长刀斩向泉奈的画面又一次在斑眼前回放。斑隔着衣服轻轻按了按自己胸前的伤口，几乎用尽全力才制止自己去想这伤口若是出现在泉奈身上会是什么样的情形。

泉奈仍在睡着，斑又待了会儿，确认他完全睡实了才轻手轻脚地离开了房间。此时正是傍晚时分，天色已经昏暗，可斑却没有直接离开，而是先去父亲的门口听了听。田岛这些日子身体也是一日差过一日，多数时间都在卧床休息。斑隔着门听到了房间里悠长的呼吸，确认父亲也睡着了，这才小心地带着武器和一篮子食物离开了家。

45

斑要执行的是一个情报探查方面的任务。

任务发布者听说在水之国的边境有铁矿的痕迹，便委托忍者前去探查。但他自己也不过是捕风捉影地听到了一些流言，因而下任务时也漫不经心，并不苛求一定要有什么结果。正如斑对泉奈所说的那样，这个任务并无什么危险，酬金也不多，只是因为路途遥远才分配给了脚程较快又熟悉地形的斑。

不过斑接下这个任务本就不是为了那点委托金，因此也就无所谓酬金的多少了。而也这不是斑第一次到这附近做任务了，他来这里的原因更多的是为了见一个称得上强大的对手，是为了更好的磨练自己战斗的技艺。

——斑从没有忘记过自己的诺言。

斑曾经请求泉奈再给他一次机会，他曾经对泉奈说“我会做的更好的”，而这绝不是一句戏言。为此，斑愿意、甚至是急迫地想要提升自己的能力，他想要变成泉奈期待的哥哥，他甘愿为此付出一切努力。

斑的奔行速度很快，仅用了一个时辰便到了约好的地方。这是水之国边境的一座荒山，山下有着巨大的山洞，斑先按着委托人的需求四处探查了一番，接着就带着自己准备好的油豆腐坐在洞口等待。也许是油豆腐的味道实在勾人，山洞深处渐渐传来了轰隆隆的声响，像是有什么庞然大物在其中穿行。

不一会，只见一只巨大的橙色狐狸头从山洞里钻了出来，几乎塞满了整个洞口，让人难以想象它的真身有多大。狐狸甫一出现便目标明确地将探头向了斑带来的篮子，斑也不阻拦，他甚至掀开了篮子上盖着的纱布，让狐狸取用更方便点。

那橙色的巨型狐狸见状也不客气，直接伸出了自己如人似的爪子捏起油豆腐放到了嘴里，一边嚼一边含含糊糊地抱怨。“

你们人类做的油豆腐都太小了，吃都吃不出个滋味来。”名为“九喇嘛”的尾兽如此嘀咕着，可话虽如此，它却完全没有停下手中动作的意思，仍然一个接一个的吃着，“油豆腐不能变大，那你就不能想个办法把我变小一点吗？每次打我倒是不含糊。”

斑眨了眨眼睛，诚实地回答：“这种程度的封印术估计漩涡那边才有，我不会。”

这段日子九喇嘛已经和斑混得很熟了，早就已经被斑优秀的烹饪技巧折服。一篮子的油豆腐很快吃完了，九喇嘛珍惜地舔舔手指，从山洞里爬了出来。“这次你要怎么打？先说好，不许用写轮眼控制我，都控制住了还打个什么？你们因陀罗也太过分了。”

“我把上次的战法又改动了下，想再试验一下。”斑拿出铁链和扇子，麻利地跳到了九喇嘛身上，“还是去上次那个地方吧。”

“你就非得用那种大开大合的战斗方法？我觉得最开始那次就挺好的，比后面几次好多了。”九喇嘛甩甩头，因为斑的位置而有些不爽地砸了咂嘴，可行动却毫不迟疑。它按着斑的指示向大海的方向跑去，直跑到了距离海岸几十公里处才停了下来。

九喇嘛并没有说错。

长期以来的战斗习惯让斑的战斗风格像精细与技巧倾斜，他是那种愈战愈勇、能够以弱胜强、以一敌百的人，却不擅长大开大合的正面碾压。尽管在前线的几年斑应对正面对抗的能力已经得到了很大提升，可万花筒写轮眼开启后，由此延展的须佐能乎使战斗有了新可能。

更何况，和千手柱间相比，斑认为自己正面对战的能力仍有待提高，而泉奈言语行动中透露出的蛛丝马迹也让斑意识到了泉奈期待的兄长必定有着和千手柱间相似的战斗风格和能力。斑觉得自己还是有可能追上泉奈前世的哥哥的，万花筒的觉醒让他有了正面对抗、威凌所有的能力，斑需要的只是让自己习惯于另一种战斗方式，让自己的身体在一次又一次的战斗中压榨出自己的每一分优势。

九喇嘛的出现可以说是恰到好处。

斑是在一个月前的一次简单的截杀任务中遇到这头尾兽的。当时的斑刚刚恢复不久，父亲田岛身体虚弱，弟弟泉奈精神受创严重，斑在照顾两人的同时担负了完成任务的责任。不过族里也顾及到他的身体，并不曾派什么危险性的任务给他，斑接到的多是情报探查或是单人刺杀类的工作。

那一次的任务也是一样。斑所要做的事不过是窃取一份公文，而后截杀委托人的某个政敌。任务如意料之中一样简单，很快就完成了，可在任务收尾时，斑却意外遇到了藏身于水之国边境的九尾。

被血腥惊醒的九尾自是勃然大怒，它把斑当成了又一个试图杀死他的忍者。一人一兽对视的瞬间就毫不犹豫地打了起来，而九喇嘛毫无疑问不是火力全开的斑的对手。而它的落败也极具戏剧性，九喇嘛本是打不过要逃，斑却不可能放任它逃走再回来报复，斑就下意识用写轮眼强控了九喇嘛的心神。

这本是一个简单的控制技能，斑原也只是想打断一下九喇嘛逃遁的节奏，可连斑自己也没有想到，九喇嘛应对精神控制的能力竟然如此低下。一个对视之后，九喇嘛不仅不再逃了，甚至整只狐狸都懵懵懂懂地停了下来，被斑狠狠打的嗷嗷作声都未曾反抗。

可问题在于，被斑痛打了一番的九喇嘛神色虽然萎靡，却完全没有死亡迹象。用眼前所见验证了尾兽不死性的斑迟疑了一会儿，决定进入九喇嘛的精神好好谈一谈。结果刚一进去，就看见橙色的尾兽缩在角落里瑟瑟发抖，见他来了就色厉内荏地大叫一声：“没想到因陀罗的后代竟如此卑鄙！老夫绝不屈服！”

斑整个人都被骂的一懵，头一次意识到原来尾兽也是有自我意识的智慧生物。当然，斑并不认为九尾是在为刚刚使用的简单的精神控制忍术恐惧，他摸了摸眼睛，几乎在下一刻就想起了藏在万花筒写轮眼之中的忍术。

万花筒写轮眼是心灵的映照。因为强烈的拯救之心，斑的一只眼睛里藏着足以破开时空间的忍术。而他的另一只眼睛里却有着针对灵魂的力量，足以使他能够轻易地分辨、识别、甚至伤害他人的灵魂。

九尾恐惧的多半是这个，斑知道尾兽是查克拉的聚合体，而这个术就是破解尾兽不死性的最好办法。尾兽是无法用常规手段杀死的，可若是灵魂消灭，即便是尾兽也会就此湮灭。

只是，斑并不希望用这个术去攻击任何人，甚至连斑自己都不知道自己为什么会获得这个术。斑是不知道什么是恨和怨的，他深深知道灵魂的压制是什么感受，因此根本不想用这个术攻击或是控制任何人。

而于此时此刻，斑当然可以选择在此地销毁九尾的灵魂，可眼前的尾兽有着自己的思维和喜怒，它的灵魂和人类并无区别。斑是一柄染血的利刃，他不认为给敌人以死有什么过错，可杀戮应该有杀戮的规则，无论如何，至少不应该通过折磨和虐待的方式杀害。

如果斑做了那样的事，他又与邪灵有什么区别？

斑几乎在瞬间就做好了决定。他没有选择武力胁迫，而是选择了和九尾详谈。斑不可能就这么放结了怨的尾兽离开，可他也无法通过除了灵魂攻击以外的方法杀死尾兽。事情最终以通灵契约的方式解决了，在斑占有绝对优势的情况下，九尾别无选择。也是在血之契约建立时，一人一兽知道了彼此的名姓。

斑知道被操控着做自己不喜欢的事是什么感觉，因此他向九尾承诺：除非遇到亲友受害，否则他绝不强迫和控制九尾。而现在的九喇嘛依然存有着对人类的信任，尽管很多人一见到它想到的就是杀害或是利用，可当年阿修罗的保护和它自身的强大力量让它并没有对人类全然失望。

更何况，斑确实心地纯澈，九喇嘛有时候甚至觉得这个人比它自己还要好懂一些。

接下来发生的一切验证了九喇嘛的猜想，斑并没有强行命令过九喇嘛，也不曾要九喇嘛协助他的战斗。当然，在斑比九喇嘛还强的情况下，他好像确实不需要九喇嘛来帮他，至少九喇嘛想不出还有谁打得过斑。

斑从来都是自己想办法来见九喇嘛的，即便是需要帮助的时候也会和九喇嘛协商和交换。就像这一次，斑希望提升自己的战斗技巧，就用自己做的油豆腐或是其他好吃的和九喇嘛交换。九喇嘛当然也端着架子拒绝过，但——

斑做的食物真的是太香了。

因陀罗一系向来孤傲自诩，怎么就出了斑这个怪胎？

于是就有了此时发生的种种。九喇嘛不会承认，在这个逼着它签下了通灵血契的人身上，它竟感到了久违的尊重和重视。虽然被他打的很惨，但眼前的这个人真正地把九喇嘛看作是与自己平等的灵魂。他既不曾蔑视也不曾鄙夷，九喇嘛便也愿意试着相信他的诚意。

尾兽的速度风驰电掣，一人一兽很快就到了约定的地方。斑从九喇嘛身上跳了下来，他打开万花筒写轮眼，巨大的须佐能乎瞬间从海面上升起。

接着，战斗打响了。

46

战斗结束时已是一个时辰后了。 

海面上波涛翻涌，明月映照着万里江山。月色下九喇嘛载着查克拉也快耗尽了的斑奔回了自己的山洞，在海风与夜色间感到了难得的快意。

“老夫真是亏大了。”缩在自己的藏身地，九喇嘛用手捏着那个空荡荡的小篮子，沉痛地说，“就那么点油豆腐，你打了我一个时辰！一个时辰！”

斑也有些精疲力尽了，但他打的很爽快。实力稳步提高的感觉让他心情轻松了些，可同时，斑看着自己握紧的拳，隐隐感觉到自己的提升隐隐偏离了自己想要的方向。迷茫只是一瞬间的事，斑从九喇嘛手中拿回篮子，从底部取出一张包好的帕子擦了擦脸。

因为刚刚的战斗，斑的脸上已经被血泪弄得满是痕迹。斑小心地拭去脸上的血迹，又从山洞某处取出一套预先备好的族服穿上，换下了那身被海水弄得咸湿的衣服。待换完衣服，斑又将换下的衣服在篮子里放好，提着篮子就要到到附近的小溪去洗衣服。

见斑并不理会自己的话，九喇嘛也没好意思再说一遍。它端着自己最强尾兽的架子，在心里把斑翻来覆去骂了一遍又一遍，见斑真的要去洗衣服了，它才突然想起溪边还被它藏了个人。九喇嘛道：“对了，我最近捡了个人。你等会去洗衣服的时候帮我看看，要是死了就替老夫处理下。”

斑“嗯”了一声。他也知道九喇嘛变小了更利于隐蔽，只是斑并不能保证自己一定成功做到这件事。言语是有力量的，斑不想让九喇嘛空等。不过，倒是可以想办法做一点大份量的好吃的……这样想着，斑去了九喇嘛说的河边。

就在河边不远的石板上，斑看到了九喇嘛提到的人。

那是一个小小的身影，无论是现在的体貌还是灵魂的年龄都足以被斑称为“孩子”。只是他的样子实在无法让人恭维，他满身脏污，面上满是狰狞的伤疤，手脚处都有被野兽和虫豸啃食的痕迹。而这孩子的口中流着血，耳朵残缺不全，眼尾处留有一道深深的疤痕，眼睑上则泛着浅浅的血痕，仿佛这双眼睛曾被人狠狠一刀划过，又在日月轮转中逐渐自愈。

而最可怕的是，这个孩子还活着。

是的，虽然胸膛的起伏非常微弱，但斑确信这个人还活着。

斑几乎可以想象这样这个人一直处在什么样的处境里。他听不到、看不到、动不了，他的灵魂被有力的攻击撕成碎片，全靠一股外力才不曾破碎，而他的骨骼都被强大的灵魂力量压缩到了三四岁的幼童程度，故而时时刻刻都承受着难以想象的剧痛。而可恨的是，他别无选择，他连求死都不能，只能在疼痛和恐惧中接受一切，活生生地感觉自己在被一点点吃掉……

不，他并不想死。

斑看得到，这个孩子支离破碎的灵魂在勉强支撑着，尽管记忆已经随着灵魂一道混乱散失，可他还记得他要回家，他必须要回到那个有人在等他的家。

在斑意识到自己在做什么之前，他已经把这个孩子抱进了自己的怀里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 先更5k4！蠢作者很担心今天更不了，就先把比较分散的部分更了，明天或后天还有一章~
> 
> 此时的九喇嘛还是很单纯的一只狐狸，没被柱斑暴打过，也没有被人柱力一代又一代继承，还没有那么多的憎恨和暴戾。现在的九尾还是一只自由又快乐的狐狸，也很容易被拐 XDDD 
> 
> 求评论！拜托了，蠢作者真的很需要！


	17. Chapter 17

47

当斑回到族地的时候，他的怀里已经多了一个孩子。

斑的衣服已经被那孩子的血浸透了，自然不能直接回家。而斑也怕这个孩子的惨状会吓到泉奈，便先抱着孩子敲开了火核家的大门。开门的是美奈子，年长的女忍看到斑满身的血迹神色就是一凛，待发现这血迹并不来源于斑身上才放松了些。她把斑迎进屋里，正好遇到匆匆赶来的火核。

火核作为斑的心腹当然知道斑是去干什么了，他一听到斑敲门的声音便冲去烧了一壶水，这才来晚了些。火核见到斑满身血迹的样子也是一脸震惊，见此斑连忙解释：“是这孩子受伤了，我没事的。”

可饶是如此，火核的神色还是有些难看。美奈子也不参与他们年轻人的讨论，只推说自己要去准备点心便离开了。而此时的斑已经不是那个对着九喇嘛磕磕巴巴讲理由的斑了，经过一路上的梳理思路，斑已经为自己的行为找好了理由。

“这个孩子是被那个邪灵害成这样的。”斑说，“也许我们可以从他口中得知邪灵的动向。”

火核一听神情就严肃了起来，他更靠近了些，细细打量了那个孩子的惨状。孩子的脸都被划烂了，翻卷的皮肉狰狞可怖，根本看不出原本的模样，只看得出他生了一头白发。火核皱眉看了一会，不由为这孩子的遭遇心惊，他的声音不由自主放低了，像是怕惊醒这个像是在沉睡的孩子。

“这也太狠毒了……”火核难以置信地低语道，“他伤得这么重，能活下来吗？”

这个问题其实之前九喇嘛就问过了，它冷笑着讥讽“这就是人类的杰作”，而斑却对他说“这也是人类不曾堕落的证明”。如今，面对火核的问题，斑做出了同样的回复。

斑说：“可以的，他能活下来，他还想要回家。而且，他并不是独自在坚持，在这具身体里还有另一个灵魂在帮他。”

“另一个灵魂”这样的词触动了火核的思绪，想起斑的遭遇，火核的神情冷了下来。见状，斑解释道：“这孩子的灵魂应该是遭到了邪灵的攻击，我在他破碎的灵魂上发现了邪灵的气息。而他之所以还能活到现在，应当是他身体里隐藏着的另一个灵魂的功劳。”

而那个灵魂的身份斑也有所推测。那个灵魂的波长和身体原主的波长几乎一致，除此之外，斑还在那个灵魂身上感应到了时空的波动。出于某种玄而又玄的感应，斑知道那个灵魂应该就是另一个世界这个孩子本该长成的模样。

只是斑并没有对火核说出自己的推测。因为斑其实见过类似的事，而那件事就发生在泉奈身上。当年，邪灵篡夺了斑的身体，他带着宝珠投身到斑母亲的腹中时，力量的余波毁去了盘旋在母亲身周的、属于斑未降生的弟弟的灵魂。

这无疑导致了斑弟弟们的死亡。斑的头一个弟弟刚刚出生便夭折了，而在泉奈即将出生时，姗姗来迟的世界意志终于发现了不对，像是要挽回什么似的，它将另一个世界的泉奈的灵魂投入了这个世界的泉奈的身体里。

这个孩子的情况与泉奈相似而不同。

这个孩子本体的灵魂并没有消失，虽然支离破碎，但终究还有着挽回的希望。穿越而来的那个灵魂也没有抢占这具伤痕累累的身体，异世灵魂的功过斑无权评说，但斑相信他的品行不坏。因为这个灵魂不但没有因为这具身体损坏而去抢夺别人的身体，而且在用自己的灵魂修补这个孩子的身躯，消耗自己的能量来补全这个孩子的灵魂。

可以说，这个孩子之所以能活到现在，全靠异世灵魂的无私帮助。

九喇嘛的举动让这个孩子不再被野兽和虫豸啃食，斑能够帮助他梳理破碎的灵魂，但最初的最初，用自己的灵魂束缚、弥合了这个孩子的灵魂的是另一个世界的他自己。也是异世灵魂消耗了自己赖以维持的能量才让这孩子被划烂的双眼、割去的双耳、刺伤的口舌、打断的四肢重新恢复。

与此相对的，异世灵魂已经被消耗得单薄脆弱，斑甚至不敢贸然和他接触，只怕碰一碰这纤弱的灵魂便会彻底粉碎。斑不知道异世灵魂是否还存有自己的意识，可哪怕到了现在，这个来自异世的灵魂也只是静静缩在身体一角，尽量不对原主破碎的灵魂造成二次伤害。

“那个灵魂在修补这个孩子的身体，他不曾、也无法再控制这具躯体。”斑进一步解释道，他指了指怀中孩子的手脚，眼睛和耳朵，“你看，手脚截断的部分几乎已经修补好了，眼睛也只差一点，耳朵虽然没有恢复全，但听力已经没有问题了。”

“这种灵魂也有好的啊……”火核嘀咕了一声，他看得出斑已经做好了决断就不再多说，而是直接从斑手中抢走了那个孩子。“我会给他检查一下身体的，你现在赶紧去擦身体吧，你身上都是血。”

“你的房间已经给你准备好了，别硬撑了，这会儿你的手都在抖。”

斑抿了抿唇，他本以为自己隐藏得很好，可还是露出的端倪。见他这样，火核忍不住翻了个白眼：“别撑着了，疼就快过去吧。”说着，火核主动背过了身，不去看斑可能出现的狼狈模样。

斑张了张口，轻声道了声谢。

斑不是第一次使用万花筒写轮眼了，几乎每次使用后都会带来剧烈的疼痛，而疼痛的程度和使用时间有着极强的关系。往常用过眼睛后，斑都是到火核这里先缓一缓再回家的，因此火核这里甚至为他准备了专门的客房。可饶是如此，斑也不想让自己的脆弱的一面为人所见，只是这次的疼痛尤为剧烈，竟让斑连表面功夫都没做好。

斑知道，这是万花筒写轮眼使用过度的缘故。今日与九喇嘛打了一个时辰就已经接近极限了，在发现这个孩子后斑又用瞳术为他梳理了破碎的灵魂。梳理、治愈的过程耗费了大量瞳力，几乎将斑原先预留的瞳力消耗殆尽，也就导致了今日格外剧烈的反应。

斑确实痛得狠了，便也不再多说。他扶着墙有些踉跄地进了火核事先为他备好的房间。他几乎是摔进房间的，光是关闭房门就耗尽了他最后一点力气。疼痛以双眼为中心发散全身，斑眨了眨眼睛，只觉像是有两根烧红的铁钎在往眼睛里砸。一下又一下，疼痛一波强过一波，斑连站都站不稳。

好痛，太痛了。

斑皱着眉，满脸都是冷汗。他捂着头蜷缩起了身子，因为痛苦而奋力挣扎着，像是和看不见的敌人搏斗。斑痛得极了，浑身都痉挛似的地发着颤，血管根根突起，看起来可怖又可怜。

时间骤然变得很长，每个呼吸都仿佛一个世纪般难熬。血管里涌动的不像是血，倒像是灼热带刺的铁屑。强大的自制力让斑不曾痛呼出声，他甚至压抑着自己呜咽般的喘息，不想让外面的人为自己分心。

不知过了多久，疼痛终于一点点消退了。

斑精疲力竭地躺在地上，大口大口地呼吸着。他的衣衫几乎都被冷汗浸透了，不知是泪水还是汗水的水珠挂在他纤长的羽睫上，让他看起来格外脆弱。斑却丝毫没有感伤的想法，他眨了眨眼睛，有些沮丧地看着被自己抓破的地面和弄脏的衣服。

下次做一锅好吃的来陪礼吧……斑迟疑地想。

这一次的事无疑给斑敲响了警钟。

在疼痛发作的这段时间，斑的战斗力极为低下，感应能力更是几乎如无。这无疑非常危险。斑不能保证此后的战斗不会出现瞳力耗尽的情况，若在战斗重出现了现在的情况，那惨败估计是唯一的结局。

斑不由想道：看来要以后要更加谨慎地计算瞳力的用量了。

根据斑的测算，须佐能乎的使用极耗瞳力。以须佐能乎的使用为基本单位的话，现有瞳力的使用极限估计是十二个时辰。而日常使用时间最好限制在六个时辰内，否则就会产生像今天这样相当一段时间的虚弱期。同时，与左眼所存的时空忍术相比，右眼的瞳术的消耗更大。今日，斑使用瞳术为这个孩子梳理了破碎的灵魂，短短半个时辰内耗费的瞳力竟相当于连续使用五个时辰的须佐能乎。

威力巨大的忍术往往需要付出查克拉也越多，瞳术显然也是一样的。好在到目前为止，这样的痛苦就只是痛苦而已，并没有造成斑视力的衰减。而幸运的是，斑之前筹备战法的时候并没有将右眼的瞳术计算在内，如今这个发现倒是对斑的影响并不大。

斑一边考虑着未来的事，一边用角落放着的温水擦洗身体。如今这身衣服显然是不能再穿了。斑打开衣柜，不意外地在衣橱中发现了预先备好的替换品。衣服散发着淡淡的竹香，正是美奈子喜欢的味道。斑换上衣服，又把自己原先那身用衣橱角落的方布包裹成一个小包袱，提着出了门。

一开门，他的伙伴们都在。

美奈子搂着孩子不让他乱动，而刹那和火核正围着那孩子替他割去腐肉。清溪则坐在一旁，时不时递上替换的刀具和药膏。几个人倒是分工明确，一时连斑来了都没注意到。还是清溪最先发现了斑，刹那不舍得她干这些事，导致她比旁人更清闲一些。

“斑来了？”清溪站起身迎上来，她将一杯热茶塞到斑手里，解释道：“这孩子身上寄生了好些虫卵，刹那他们正帮他弄呢。我明日再去开几副打虫和补身的药给你送来。”

美奈子闻言抬起头来，面上满是怜惜，她说：“你确认要收养这孩子了吗？总是‘这孩子’、‘这孩子’的叫也不是办法，得有个名字才好。”

斑点了点头。他仔细观察着众人的面色，发现他们并没有发现他刚刚的失态，不由松了口气。斑回应道：“我是在水之国边境的山间发现他的，不如就先叫他‘阿岭’。这孩子应该也有自己的名字，等他想起来了就再换回来。”

“他这是失忆了？”火核手上的事告一段落，他把手上的血在旁边的水盆中洗了洗，扭头问道，“如果他恢复记忆了，闹着要回去怎么办？”

“斑想怎么做就怎么做，养个孩子又能怎么样？”听他这样说，刹那习惯性地呛了一声，“斑这么强，一个小孩子罢了，能干什么事？”

斑却没有轻忽，他明白在宇智波这样的家族里收养从来不是小事。斑把岭抱在了怀里，对火核他们说：“最近几个月就先让他在我家呆着，我也会和父亲和泉奈讲这件事的。若是有问题，我会亲手杀了他。”

火核叹了口气，他不怀疑斑的话，却也真心希望面前这个孩子能够永远的把斑当成自己的亲人。“希望永远不要有这么一天。”火核说。

见斑起身要走，清溪连忙拉住了在一旁莫名红了脸的刹那。她拉住斑的衣角，笑盈盈地道：“我和刹那准备在下个月的这个时候拜月了，斑，你能不能来当我们的亲属？”

斑一愣，随后迟疑地看向了刹那。刹那被他看得脸更红了，不同于清溪的落落大方，一向性格暴躁的他此时竟有点恼羞成怒的样子。刹那粗声粗气地说：“叫你来你就来，废话那么多干什么！”

话音刚落，微笑着的清溪就一掌打在了刹那身后，发出“咚”地一声响。清溪温柔而不带杀气地看了刹那一眼，柔声道：“好好说话。”随后她又转向了斑，诚恳道：“我和刹那都已经没有亲人了，你是我们最好也最强的朋友，双方的亲属当然要你来当。”

拜月是宇智波特有的战时结亲方法，形式可复杂可简单。最简单的一种只需双方在满月下饮下交杯酒便可算结亲成功，而复杂一些的又可请上亲朋好友、神官巫女大肆操办一场。而清溪说的这种显然介于两者之间，宇智波一族搬迁在即，显然也没法做太复杂的仪式。

而她所说的“双方的亲属”则是以亲人身份见证两人婚约的见证人。这既代表着婚姻双方都向自己的亲友宣告彼此的存在，也意味着见证人有责任让违背誓言的一方付出代价。

果不其然，刹那语速极快地加了一句话。他说：“要是有人违背誓言，你只管杀了就是，反正我们的命都被你救了好几回了，被你杀了也不亏。”说的时候，刹那的眼睛左看右看就是不敢看清溪，手却紧紧地握着他喜欢的姑娘的手，显见十分紧张。

见两个人都眼睛亮亮地等他的回应，斑迟疑了一下，点了点头。见他同意，清溪也放下心来，她本来坦坦荡荡的，倒是被刹那的语气搞得也紧张起来了，不由用另一只空虚的手不自然地捋了捋头发，露出了自己发红的耳尖。

“那我们就等着啦，到时候斑大人一定要来哦。”长发的女孩子笑着说，美丽得像是清晨犹带露珠的紫阳花。

“是是，我也会去的。”火核酸酸地看着刹那和清溪的互动，嘴里嘀咕着“连刹那居然都能找到女朋友”之类的话，哥俩好地搂住了斑的肩，“唉，还好还有你陪我。你快回去吧，看时辰泉奈也快醒了。”

斑点了点头，抱着岭离开了火核的家。

48

回到家里，泉奈果然刚刚起来。此时已是深夜，泉奈刚刚换好衣服，正到门口去迎斑。他甫一见岭就被吓了一跳，但他向来对斑千依百顺，斑杀人他都毫不犹豫地递刀，更何况现在只是收养一个和曾经的斑处境十分类似的孩子。

泉奈很快接受了岭的存在，接下来就是征求父亲的同意。只是泉奈最近胃口一向不好，少吃多餐才是正道，斑看着泉奈吃了东西才能放心去干自己的事。好在夜宵是斑一早做好的，早已在炉子上温好了。斑盯着泉奈吃完了夜宵，见泉奈去给岭收拾房间了，才端着盘子去了父亲的房间。

待侍奉着父亲吃完了夜宵后，斑提出了自己的求恳。纵然这些日子田岛对斑一向十分纵容，对他的请求几乎无一不应，可斑还是十分忐忑和羞愧。因为斑知道，收养这个孩子其实对族里、对泉奈都没有什么好处，完全是斑不知从何处的执着促使他做出了这样的决定。

斑十分不安，可田岛却摸着他的脸缓缓笑了。

“更像个人了啊，斑。”躺在床上的老人如此说着，他的眼神浑浊，身上散发着老人特有的腐败气息，虽然只是四十出头，可模样却分明如同古稀之年一般。从斑回到族里开始，田岛的身体就每况愈下。在斑苏醒后，田岛更是像是放下了心头重担，整个人几乎是以肉眼可见的速度衰败下去，不仅出不了任务，就连日常生活自理都很困难。

这样的田岛是不敢把自己衰弱的一面让泉奈看到的，当时的泉奈几乎就在崩溃的边缘。现在即便泉奈身体有所好转了，但还是十分虚弱，照顾父亲这件事自然还是像以前那样交给了斑。斑自是没什么不满的，田岛也很愿意与斑多多相处。

“很奇怪吗？”见斑不安地抓紧了衣物，身为父亲的男人又笑了笑。他平日里总是十分严肃，可临近将死之时反倒愈发温和。他咽下一口斑喂来的蛋羹，慢慢说：“以前你总以为自己有罪，便把自己当成一把锋利的刀剑来使用，可现在你知道那其实并不是你的错，就也该学着做个人了。”

“身为人，用自己的力量去做自己想做的事，这有什么错吗？”

斑顿了顿，他原以为父亲会从族里的角度来考虑这个问题，却没想到话题竟突然转到了自己身上。斑不知如何回应，长期以来的教养也告诉他不应该在父亲说话时插嘴，便只好用自己一贯的沉默应对。

斑闭嘴不言，田岛的谈性却很浓。他深深看着斑迷茫的眼睛，询问着这个从来不被偏爱的孩子：“其实前几日开过族会后我就想问你了：斑，你是不是不理解我为什么要救你？你是不是觉得我根本不该救你？”

“你觉得是我活下来比较好吗？用我的命换你的命，你觉得不值得，是吗？”

斑握着勺子的手紧了紧了，田岛却根本不曾期待过他的回答。田岛看着斑，叹息般说道：“我们都开了万花筒写轮眼，论经验和能力你觉得我更强，论寿命你觉得我能够活得更久。你认为泉奈会更需要父亲的守护，所以，你判断用我的全部生命去换你的复苏是不值得的。”

“可是，不是这样的……不是这样的。”见斑一直低着头不说话，田岛收回了自己的目光。他向后靠在靠枕上，拿起烟斗轻吸了一口。止痛药草的味道随着烟气散发开来，田岛看着不知名的远方轻声道：“人不是工具，人是有感情的生物。”

“有些人总说什么忍者是能够忍耐一切的人。呵，笑话！”像是想到了某个老对手，田岛不屑地喷出一口烟气，低声道，“能够忍耐一切痛苦和快乐的不是忍者，只是工具而已。如果不能追求自己的理想，不能做自己想做的事，不能为了自己的心意守护自己所爱之人，有了力量又能怎么样？”

“千手总说我们是魔性邪恶的一族，不过就是因为我们更像个人而已。你觉得我做的不理智，可我却觉得我做的没有什么错——一个犯了罪的人就应该赎罪，难道因为我位高权重、难道因为我是你的父亲，我就应该坦然地假装一切都没有发生过吗？”

听到这里，斑才第一次开了口，他低声道：“父亲没有错。”接着，仿佛更坚定了一些似的，斑抬起头直视着田岛的眼睛，认真地重复了一句：“父亲并没有做错什么。”

田岛却笑了，他用自己苍老的、带着褶皱的手按了按斑的头，轻声说：“可是我爱你啊，孩子。”

“我爱你，而你也应得我的爱，我的罪便来源于此。正因为我什么都没有发现，正因为我从没有好好地看过你，这才让你一直承受着不属于你的错误。”

“前几日，我向所有人公布了万花筒写轮眼是有着极大副作用的。我告诉他们，虽然万花筒写轮眼可以达成复活死者的功效，可这是有代价的，是我用自己的命换了你的命。我这样说，是为了告诉他们，我是心甘情愿地把命换给你的，也是希望有朝一日你能为自己而活，而不是为了泉奈、为了族人被压榨到骨碎血尽。”

“斑，也许你现在并不懂，可是你总有一天会懂。我希望到时候的你能够明白，我愿意把我的生命给你，不是因为什么利益纠葛，我也没有去衡量什么轻重缓急，我救你的时候脑子里什么都没有想。我救你就只是因为你是我的孩子，而我爱你。”

斑似乎被田岛的话惊住了，他像是不明白“爱”这个词和自己有什么关系，又像是不明白田岛为什么要这样说。田岛知道他不明白，不禁叹了口气。他说：“之前泉奈一直很伤心，你也一直在想要怎么才能让他从痛苦中解脱出来。你认为这是因为什么呢？斑，别再认为自己是什么‘残次品’或是不懂感情的‘怪物’了，你既然能有这样一双眼睛，就证明了你的爱恨比谁都深刻。”

“你一直在想知道泉奈为什么会这样痛苦，是么？”

“不过是愧疚罢了。” 

斑的脖颈处隐隐露出了狰狞的伤口，那伤口长且深，并没有被田岛的忍术治愈，也不曾被绷带包裹。田岛看着那狰狞的伤疤，他的指尖轻轻按在了斑脖颈处的伤口，顺着伤口延伸的痕迹慢慢滑向了右边的髋骨。田岛轻声道：“这伤并不只在你身上啊，斑。”

“爱让我们与你分享着彼此的痛苦。”

“唉。我现在这样跟你说，你估计也不懂吧。但是没关系，慢慢来，不着急。”

老人咳了几声，他就着斑的手擦了擦嘴，慢慢躺了下去。田岛疲倦地闭上了眼睛，转回了最初的话题。他嘴角勾起了自嘲的笑，淡淡地说：“唉，人老了就是喜欢瞎扯，我还有很多很多的话想跟你说，可有时候一见到你就忘干净了。斑，可别嫌爸爸啰嗦。”

见斑一个劲的摇头，田岛又笑了笑。他用力握了握斑的手，说道：“斑，我很高兴你愿意收养这个孩子，我同意了。你尽管去做自己想做的吧，爸爸都支持你。”

“学着思考吧，因为这才是将我们与野兽区分开的特质。”

“学着去爱吧，不仅仅是爱别人，也学着爱自己。”


	18. Chapter 18

49

岭在宇智波的生活就这么开始了。  
两个星期后，岭的肢体残疾、器官缺失已经被他体内的异世灵魂完全补完，而岭破碎的灵魂在斑的努力下堪堪修补完好。但岭仍然无法自行生活，被强行扭曲为幼童体态的肢体是一方面，而另一方面，他那被勉强拼凑起的灵魂显然无法支配并不完好的躯体。  
光是大小便失禁就用了一个星期来克服，学着如何发出说话发音又用了一个星期。在斑恢复后的第二个月的月末，岭终于学会了用简单的字句表达自己的需求。而随着斑一次次的梳理，岭的生活常识在逐渐恢复，可这也许并不是一件好事。  
现在的岭缺失了很多记忆，他忘记了自己的父亲兄弟，忘记了自己的家庭和能力，可他依稀记得自己曾经也能健康的行走，自如的使用各种器材，而不是像现在这样，连筷子也拿不好，走路也走不好。这种剧烈的反差足以让一个人彻底崩溃，而灵魂本就裂痕处处的岭更加无法克制这种痛苦。  
泉奈已经记不清是第几次安慰突然痛哭起来的岭了。斑要外出任务，实地监控各种物资的转移，泉奈却因病在家，所做的工作也只是各项文书工作，因而照顾扉间的工作大半落在了泉奈身上。泉奈有时候会忍不住想，哥哥收养岭是不是就为了让泉奈自己有点事做，不至于总是胡思乱想。  
但泉奈无法放着岭不管。  
这不仅仅是因为岭给他一种故人的感觉，更是因为现在的岭就与当初的斑无比相似。然而，岭是会用哭泣和笑容表达自己的喜好的，可当时的斑却不会哭也不会笑，很长时间里，斑就只有面无表情这一种状态，像是缺失了感情的人偶。当年斑学着恢复的时候泉奈并不在他的身边，而现在的泉奈却可以守在岭的身边照顾他、保护他，像是在弥补当年那个什么也没能做到的自己。  
为了照顾岭方便，泉奈甚至把他接到了自己的房间里同吃同住。  
泉奈从来不嫌岭的笨拙，纵使岭第一百遍把筷子落到地上，泉奈也会第一百零一遍微笑着把筷子捡起来。泉奈也从来不嫌岭的脏乱，即便岭无法自如的控制排泄，泉奈也只会皱着鼻子帮岭处理好一切，然后笑着亲亲他的脸。泉奈当然也不曾嫌弃岭的喜怒无常，岭总也学不会走路、控制不住地伏地大哭时，泉奈会把他抱在怀里，一遍遍呼喊着他的名字，轻柔地拍抚着他哭得抽搐的身子。  
岭恐惧黑暗，泉奈的房间里就永远点着灯，岭害怕孤独，泉奈就一直和岭呆在一起。在斑确认了岭的真实年龄后，泉奈甚至会笑眯眯地喊他“岭哥哥”，然后闪着一双明亮的眼睛请他帮忙，让岭感觉自己并不是完全一无是处。  
泉奈将自己错失的感情投诸于岭身上，而岭也无法不喜欢泉奈，无法不喜欢这个家。  
一个泉奈就已经足够好了，而这个家里的每个人都对岭很好。田岛爸爸出现的时间不多，他似乎病得很重，因而不常出现，但他出现的时候总是非常和蔼。田岛爸爸总是笑眯眯地看着岭，或是不厌其烦地一遍遍和口齿不清的岭对话，或是从袖子里摸出橘子或是糖果递给岭吃，眼神里满是善意和温柔。  
斑哥比较忙，可他每晚都会抱着岭替他梳理灵魂。有了他的帮助，岭从此不必生活在灵魂撕裂、记忆混淆的痛苦中。岭知道梳理灵魂其实是有代价的，每次与斑哥的眼睛对视时，他都能感觉到斑哥抱着他的手在微微发抖。但斑哥从不表现出自己的痛苦，他好像永远那么若无其事。  
因为岭的身躯被外力畸变，斑便每晚用特殊的手法配合忍术为他按摩身躯。骨骼被生生拉开的感觉太痛了，岭每夜都是含着眼泪入睡的。但这确实有效，几个星期过去，岭已经长到了斑的腰部，他的床头也堆满了斑送给他的各色礼物和泉奈给他写各种标语。  
是的，岭发现了，斑哥喜欢用各地特产和美食来奖励岭的成功，而泉奈却喜欢给岭画上各种小像或是写上不同的字句来纪念岭的进步——说真的，岭真的不觉得自己傻乎乎用筷子夹着一颗黄豆的样子有多么伟大，值得专门用一幅画来记载。  
——泉奈甚至为此撺掇着斑给岭办了一个庆功会！  
当晚，岭当着田岛，斑和泉奈的面表演了熟练娴熟的夹黄豆技巧，然后大家就非常捧场的“哗啦啦”的鼓掌。接着，斑郑重端出了自己熬了两个时辰的鱼骨汤锅，用鲜香无比的滋味让大家全都忘记了庆功会的初衷。在大家全都吃得肚子浑圆后，从田岛开始，每个人都拿出了自己的礼物，一个一个地握着岭的手，热情洋溢地讲着自己对岭的期许。  
好吧，斑还是面无表情的，但岭分明看到了他嘴角浅浅的笑容，温柔又好看。  
可尽管如此，虽然收到了很多礼物也看到了斑哥难能一见的笑容，可岭还是觉得，泉奈就是在整他。也不怪岭多想，泉奈一向画技精湛，却偏偏把岭夹着黄豆的样子画的傻乎乎的，显然是要将此作为日后嘲笑岭的范本。  
岭知道自己要感激泉奈的帮助，但岭对泉奈实在生不起什么敬畏之心，也许因为他其实比泉奈大的缘故，岭完全无法把泉奈当作‘哥哥’看待——做对手、做朋友都行，做兄弟就有点太奇怪了。而且……泉奈真的很好看，岭真的很难把视线从他身上移开。岭有时候甚至会觉得泉奈就像上天派来的神使一样，温柔、狡黠、可爱，又那么的妥帖。  
岭相信他体内的另一个灵魂也是这么想的。  
是的，斑哥告诉过岭他的体内还有另一个灵魂，也告诉过岭其实他是他们收养的孩子。  
岭已经不记得过去的事了，他想象不出曾经的他生活在怎样的一个环境里。斑哥说会帮他关注附近丢了孩子的忍族，可岭其实并不那么在意。岭也会去想曾经的家到底是什么样的，可每次一想他的头便会剧烈的痛起来。更何况，若是曾经的家人真的在意他，那他们为什么没有来找他呢？  
在经历过那仿若无尽一般的黑暗和痛苦后，现在的生活是岭能够想象的最好的生活。岭的理智和感性都无比清楚斑他们对他的真心实意，他靠在斑怀里喊的每一声“斑哥”都喊得真心实意。  
而岭体内的那个灵魂似乎对斑并没有什么特殊反应，倒是每每在泉奈微笑时会奇怪地颤动一下。岭能感觉到，每当他和泉奈单独相处时，他体内的那个灵魂便会与他分享共同的视觉，用同一双眼睛看着同一个人。  
可是，岭能感觉到那个灵魂在变得越来越虚弱。  
岭面上的伤疤是异世灵魂最后修复的伤痕，有时候岭也会觉得，那个灵魂也在犹豫是否要让岭的相貌重见天日。岭并不明白异世灵魂的犹豫来源何处，他认为无论他是何身份，斑哥和泉奈都会毫不犹豫地接受他的一切。  
斑和泉奈都是很好、很好的人，岭相信自己没有看错。  
但同时，岭也知道，自己身体的每一次修复都是以异世灵魂为资源，岭感激那个灵魂的付出，如果修复面容要以异世灵魂的存在为代价，那岭宁可不要。可惜，这一切从来不以岭的意志为转移，纵是岭百般不愿，岭面上的伤疤还是在渐渐淡去。

50

岭脸上的伤口是在某个傍晚彻底愈合的。  
那是斑康复的第四个月末，也是岭来到宇智波家的第二个月尾。那一日正是斑承诺给泉奈的变猫日，泉奈和岭搂着斑大揉特揉，好好享受了一整天斑猫的宠爱。到了傍晚，两人还依依不舍地和斑猫玩着“猫爪在上”的游戏。  
泉奈率先做出了示范。只见他眼神犀利，立掌如刀，将手伸到了斑猫面前。待斑猫把小爪子搭在他掌心上后，泉奈的手掌顿时左右上下翻飞，仿佛在打日向的八卦掌一般虎虎生风。然而还是斑猫技高一筹，小馒头一样的爪子无论怎样都轻而易举地放在泉奈的手之上。  
场面一度非常神奇，岭看得非常无语。但他还是没能经得起泉奈的撺掇，也伸出手开始了自己的回合。  
结果是，惨败。  
岭也不知道自己是怎么从斑猫脸上看出“你还需要练”这几个字的，他一回头就看到了泉奈憋笑憋得一耸一耸的肩。岭涨红了脸就要再来一局，却被斑猫用小爪子轻轻按住了脸。泉奈也露出了惊讶的神色，岭后知后觉地伸手去摸，这才发现脸上的疤不知什么掉了。  
岭下意识去看斑和泉奈的反应，可惜斑猫毛茸茸的脸和往常一样呆，而再回头的时候，却见泉奈已经趁机拿走了他那份点心。  
……看来不用担心了呢。岭冷静地想，下一秒就不冷静地扑上去和泉奈打闹起来。  
这天晚上岭睡得很早，因为提前变回人身的斑告诉他，若是早些去睡，说不定还能接收到异世灵魂留给他的最后讯息。在泉奈的陪伴下，岭攥着泉奈的衣角睡着了。而泉奈却没有立刻去睡，而是小心地脱下外衣，起身和斑去了外间。  
夜色深深，斑挑着一提灯笼走在泉奈的身侧。两个人顺着走廊走到院子里，共同凝望着明亮的月色。  
泉奈叹道：“哥哥早就知道他是谁了吧。”  
“我也是在他脸上的伤疤淡一些的时候才发现的。” 斑说道，初春的风还有些料峭，他脱下外衣，披在了泉奈的身上，“奈奈比我发现的早。”  
岭以为直到今日斑和泉奈才认出他的面容，可实际上，在一个月以前，斑就从那依稀的轮廓里认出了他的身份。而做了他两世敌手的泉奈更是早早就明了于心——岭不是别人，正是千手柱间的弟弟，千手扉间。  
泉奈拢了拢衣服，不知为何有些脸红，他含糊地道：“前世的时候，我和他有一点……关系。”  
斑了然地看过来，他的眼睛干净纯澈得像是一泓月色。“是很好的朋友吗？”斑问。  
“不是的……就是，那种……” 泉奈用蚊子大的声音哼哼道，他仿佛澄清一般语速极快地说道： “不过我们很快就分开了我也没把岭当替身就这样！” 他说得一气呵成，连个停顿都没有。  
斑歪了歪头，有些不太明白地“嗯”了一声，轻声道：“奈奈还想要他留在家里吗？”  
泉奈咬了咬唇，不知该如何回应这句话。  
千手柱间是差点杀害了斑的凶手，泉奈永远记得这一点，可泉奈同样记得万花筒的弊端。虽然现在斑的眼睛并没有什么问题，可那是因为千手柱间并未觉醒木遁的原因。泉奈无法寄希望于千手柱间一辈子都不觉醒，他更深深地知道，若有一人能够为斑解决眼睛的问题，那一定是千手柱间。  
泉奈不能让哥哥和千手柱间如前世一般决裂。  
而现在的局势和岭的存在都在告诉泉奈，让千手柱间为斑治疗万花筒写轮眼的后遗症是可行的。更何况，泉奈也并不讨厌现在的岭。不如说，在这一世的交往中，泉奈看到了更多的、属于岭本人的特质，泉奈对岭的感情也绝不仅仅出于对前世扉间的观感。  
还没等泉奈回应，斑就先开了口。他摸了摸泉奈软软的发顶，轻声道：“奈奈也很喜欢吧？”  
泉奈本在思考严肃的事，被斑这样一说顿时破功了。泉奈下意识反驳道：“不喜欢！”  
见斑的神情愈发困惑了，泉奈的眼神游移着，过了一会儿才迟疑地说道：“他是千手家的人。扉间是那种很重视家人的人，他不会永远和我们这样的。”  
“而且……你不懂，哥哥。在这之前我就一直在和他交手，战斗意义上的、家族经营上的都有。他战法犀利，冷静谨慎，虽然我能靠着一些先知的优势压制他，但也只是压制而已。我们对彼此的关注可是很深刻的……而且其实上一世我就和他是对手了，那时候的我们可是势均力敌的对手。”  
斑第一次听泉奈那么直白地讲上一世的事，不由打起了十二万分的精神。他知道问和自己相关的事泉奈肯定不会说的，便继续了刚刚的话题。斑拉着泉奈走到院子里的凳子坐下，追问道：“那时候你是怎么看他的呢？”说着，斑连忙解释道：“我知道你不能讲具体发生的事的，就是……嗯，当时是什么感觉呢？”  
泉奈眨了眨眼，看着哥哥亮晶晶的眼睛也有点没办法。他抬头看了看天上圆圆的月亮，低声道：“一开始是很讨厌他嘛……后来又每天敌对，最后发现他是个很好的对手。简直就像心意相通一样，我有什么计策他都能马上反映过，当然他干坏事也很定会被我戳破。”  
“那你们是怎么发展成‘那种’关系的？”斑问道。  
“哥哥今天话好多。”泉奈“哼”了一声，还是抵不住斑的目光攻击。他扭过脸不去看斑，口中却老老实实说着当年发生的事。泉奈说：“千手家一向和仙术有关的，对吧？”  
“就是某次历练，千手扉间那家伙要去修炼某个术，结果呢，我正好被某个脑子有问题的大名派到附近侦察。然后就也不知怎么的，我就成了他修炼的道具了。”见斑皱起眉头，泉奈解释道，“就是那家伙需要和一个人一起体验‘爱‘，而那个愚蠢的大名又觉得让敌对家族的对手恋爱很有趣，就临时改变了任务需求。”  
“我一时不察，竟然被那个大名坑了。我们俩的过往记忆都被屏蔽了，就居然真的认认真真地谈了三个月恋爱……其实也是没办法的事，我们都被困在那个仙术笼罩的地方，没有房子也没有食物，就只能一起建房子啊、造家具啊、打猎啊什么的。时间长了，就真的有了点感情。”  
泉奈一摊手，大刺刺地说：“就是这样。我喜欢上他了，千手扉间就修炼成功了。在那个秘境里，感情越深，恢复的记忆就越多。”  
斑皱了皱眉，小心翼翼地问： “那你们……”  
泉奈见他这副样子忍不住有点想笑，他干脆直接倒在了哥哥的身上，笑眯眯地蹭了蹭哥哥的脸。“没事啦，哥哥。”泉奈软软地说，“我已经不在意了。”  
“千手家是个很重视权威和传统的家族，这种重视几乎是流淌在他们血液里的，也就千手柱间能有点不同。”靠着哥哥，泉奈仰头看向了夜空的一轮明月，“哥哥还记得吗？岭第一次看到咱们家吃饭的样子。”  
斑点了点头，回道：“他好像很惊讶的样子。”  
泉奈脸上的笑意浅了些，他的眼睛好像望着不知名的远方。泉奈淡淡地道：“记忆没了，可习惯还在。岭感到困惑，是因为他不明白为什么会是哥哥给全家人烹饪、端菜、盛饭。”  
“这就是千手的规则。尊卑、长幼、次序，一切都很分明。宇智波可能会因为不满而抗拒命令，可千手就算全族都被族长坑死了也会不满但听话地继续听从族长的命令。这样的情况下，千手扉间怎么可能会和我在一起。”  
“我相信那三个月他是真心喜欢我的。可是只要记忆恢复了，一切就回到了从前。敌人就是敌人，不存在和解的可能，生死相杀是我们唯一的宿命，那就用全力以赴作为最高的尊重。”泉奈如此说道。  
说着说着，泉奈突然“唉”地叹一声，故意道：“可惜当年我还舞剑给他看了呢，估计千手扉间早把这事忘了。”  
他故作轻松，斑却不觉得他真像他表现的那么无所谓。他把泉奈搂到怀里蹭了蹭，轻声道：“奈奈不像是会那么轻易放弃的人。”  
“碰一两回钉子也就算了，我也有我的族人嘛。”泉奈轻声道，“这种世道，哪有时间天天想这种事。千手扉间可能早就把这些事忘得一干二净了，千手又那么长寿，不知道后来是哪个姑娘那么惨嫁给了他。”  
“说到底，在意这个的也只有我罢了……”泉奈喃喃道。他仰面躺在斑的膝上，看到斑的神色反倒笑了。泉奈上手捏了捏斑的脸，柔声道：“别露出这副表情啊，哥哥。我也不吃亏，我也看了他家祖传的跳大神。”  
斑不知道自己露出了什么样的神情，但原先把岭留在家里的想法却又淡了些。泉奈一看他这样就知道他在想什么，连忙摆了摆手，道：“现在的是岭，不是上一辈子的那个千手扉间，我知道的。我都有过教训了，怎么可能还会在他身上找过去的影子啊。”  
“让他留下来吧，哥哥。”  
斑点了点头，他观察着泉奈的神色，忽然说：“果然不讨厌岭吧，奈奈。”不理会泉奈瞬间圆睁的眼睛，斑认真地道：“在被我们收养前，岭一直被困在非常艰难的境遇里。在经过那样的事以后，无论是谁被泉奈那么对待了都会喜欢泉奈的。”  
“我也是，岭也是。泉奈是非常温暖、非常明亮的人，没有人会不喜欢泉奈。”  
泉奈刚刚有些降温的脸瞬间又热了起来。他气恼地看了一眼斑，愤愤地说：“是，我知道了——“  
“我教扉间说话的时候哥哥说 ‘奈奈的手指非常温暖，如果不是奈奈我根本不可能学会说话’，我教扉间走路的时候哥哥说 ‘奈奈总是这么温柔，当时的我也很笨，但是想到要和奈奈一起玩就会不由自主的努力起来’，我教扉间吃东西的时候哥哥就说 ‘当年奈奈总是给我带各种好吃的，奈奈和食物是我对外界美丽之物的最初的定义’……”  
“天啊……哥哥，你都是从哪学的老土话术？” 泉奈羞恼地说，“你是跟刹那还是火核学的？”  
“是清溪。” 斑决定回屋就把清溪给他写的“哄好弟弟的十五种小技巧”藏好，他认真地说，“我觉得她说很对，奈奈，我很重视你，我希望你知道。”  
“我知道我知道我知道……” 泉奈被这直白的话语打得猝不及防，他狼狈地搓了搓脸， “我知道你很感激我了，我再也不会觉得我当初什么也没干了。哥哥你总是这么、这么‘耿直’，我有点受不了……”  
“而且，哥哥你知道你这样有多违和嘛……明明平时说话都很笨拙的样子，一说起这个却很流畅，甚至都有点滔滔不绝的意思了。”  
闻言，斑认同地点了点头：“我会继续努力的。”  
“不，唯独这一点，哥哥千万不要再努力了……”泉奈哀叹了一声，就听斑又说起了刚刚的话题。  
斑道：“岭是个热情又直白的孩子，我觉得他并没有欺骗我们的意思。他身体的另一个灵魂，也许是奈奈认识的那个扉间，也许不是，可他的人品也值得信任。我相信岭是个值得信任的人，而他若是想要完全恢复成过去的样子也只有留在这里。”  
“奈奈对他是什么态度我也看得出来的。”斑摸了摸泉奈的脸，轻声说，“单单是移情是不会做到现在这个程度的。我看得出来，奈奈是真心希望他过得好。”  
泉奈愣了愣，不太自然地把脸藏在了哥哥手里，微不可闻地道：“我只是觉得……千手扉间不该以这种方式活着。他不应该是这样的，就算要死，也应该死得有尊严。现在这样算什么啊……”  
斑为弟弟的不坦率弯了弯眼睛，点了点头，“那么，我明天就告诉岭他真实的身份。”斑心想：可你看着岭的时候并不是在看千手扉间啊，你分明只是因为他这个人的成功而开心，你也根本没把他当成一个注定会辜负你的人。  
泉奈似乎也明白斑的心理活动，或者说，斑在他的面前从来都好懂。他“嗯” 了一声，留下一句 “等他自己想走了再让他走” 就逃也似的离开了院子。  
斑看着弟弟的背影，脸上露出了淡淡的笑。

51

泉奈离开后，斑并没有立即去睡。  
斑了自己的书房。他点上烛火，打开门窗，任由月色在他眉间发梢流淌。一盒特制的护手霜被斑取出，他从中挖去了些膏体细细抹在自己细嫩了不少的手上，皎洁的月光衬得他指尖如玉般透明，俨然已不再是曾经那副粗粝得能刮痛人的样子了。  
接着，斑翻开了一卷又一卷卷轴和尘封的书册。他细细查看，在一张白纸不断计数着什么，像是在统计什么重要的事务。光影在他眉间跳跃，为他抹上几许温柔的色彩。斑认真翻阅着手头的卷宗，一直伏案做到了深夜。  
不知过了多久，月上中天，夜已深沉，一个小小的身影摇摇摆摆地走出了房间，晃晃悠悠地走向了斑的位置。来的人无疑便是是扉间，斑一抬头便透过窗户看到了他的身影，斑连忙起身，走出房间抱着他回到了书房。  
斑并不奇怪扉间的到来，今日为扉间梳理灵魂时他便发现了异世灵魂的异样。  
这也在情理之中，完全治愈了扉间伤势的异世灵魂已是强弩之末，作为扉间监护人的他在消亡前必然是要见一见斑的。孩子的手被微冷的春风吹得冰冷，斑将那小小的手放在手心里暖着，静静等着异世灵魂的发问。  
可另一个世界的扉间却没有立刻谈起身体主人的事。他被斑抱在怀里，发顶被斑的下巴顶着，一低头就看到了斑正在进行的文案工作。此时的异世灵魂已经虚弱得无力控制身体了，见到那页白纸，他勉强指挥着自己的手指了指斑写下的字迹，艰难地发声问道：“你在统计历年伤亡人数？”  
斑“嗯”了一声，回应道：“下个月我们就要举族搬迁了，在此之前，我想确定一些东西。”  
异世灵魂静了一会，他看着那一行行字迹，半晌才慢慢地说道：“……你觉得，只是变强，并不足够让你守护你想要守护的东西，是吗？”  
斑没有说话。  
这段时间宇智波一族的葬礼并不少。  
之前雷之国前线那一场战斗让很多人都殒命于彼，如今正值年尾换防，死去之人的尸体便也被运了回来。冬季的任务本就少，宇智波一族又到了举族搬迁的时候，没什么忍族会在这个时候招惹这样一个强敌，沉浸在悲痛中的人们也就有了更多的时间送走逝者。  
作为一族之长，族人的生死喜丧都要关注。田岛的身体日渐虚弱，所有人都知道他不过是在强撑，而泉奈最近精神极差，田岛也不敢再让他伤怀，便把这部分职责转移给了斑，只让泉奈做些调配物资之类的文书工作。  
话虽如此，斑需要做的也不过是在现场做个花瓶摆饰而已。只是斑知道自己不擅长人际交往，不免为此多费了些心思。这些人也曾是他并肩作战的战友，很多人情斑至今都没有还上，也就更想要加倍向死去之人的亲友报偿。  
而有一些人，他们早已是孑然一身，斑便会成为那个最后送走他们的人，他会为他们彻夜守灵，他会将他们的喜好和生平记录在册，试图存留下这个人曾经活过的最后一点痕迹。  
可斑其实是知道的，这薄薄的几页纸并不能承载一个人生命的重量。在现在这个时代，生死都是如此轻易，当一个人连同他的亲友全部死去时，这个人的存在便会很快从世界上抹除。人人光是活着都拼尽全力，又有几个人会拼命记下并不熟悉的人的生平？  
哪怕德高望重如宇智波三土也是一样。宇智波三土死了，他的一切都在消失。  
三土曾经也算是广结亲友，战友门人说不上多如过江之鲫，可怎么也不会是如今门庭冷落的模样。他的葬礼单薄而又清冷，理当是亲友祭奠的场合却没有一个人前来，只有斑带着自己的丧仪孤身而来，却怔然发现空荡的屋子里只有一个女孩儿笔直站立的身姿，那是三土仅剩的孙女。  
三土的孙女是个外柔内刚的女孩儿，她并不像她外表那样柔弱可欺。面对空荡荡的灵堂，这个女孩能够脊背挺直的站上一整天，面对外人的冷言冷语，她能够毫不留情地回骂回去，告诉所有窃窃私语的人“我爷爷没有罪”。可尽管如此，斑也见过她无声的痛哭，她的泪水承载着三土生命的重量。  
也许这一切可以用三土死前的所作所为来解释，但斑知道这一切本不该是这样。一个人难道能保证自己永远不犯错吗？更何况，其实田岛已经证明了邪灵的存在。可有更多的人不会怨恨虚无缥缈的邪灵，只会去憎恨近在眼前的死者。斑本以为曾被那么多人追随的老人总该有一二亲信帮着照看后事，可实际上那微薄的人情不到一个月便消耗殆尽。  
除了他的孙女，没人愿意再提宇智波三土的名姓。而三土的遭遇在死难者之中甚至算是好的了，至少还有人记得他的过往。而有更多的人，生死喜乐都像是模糊的雾气，就连斑拿着本子挨家挨户询问都没人说得全他们的人生。  
这就是现在的世道。  
其实斑也算是经历过的，他也死过一次。那一次的死亡给泉奈留下了深刻的心理阴影，很长一段时间里泉奈都无比恐惧着“失去斑”这件事。纵然他竭力隐藏自己的恐惧和痛苦，可他的掩盖对斑毫无作用。斑看见过泉奈干呕的样子，发现过泉奈被噩梦惊醒后的虚弱，他甚至望见过泉奈自残的样子——鲜血从那细瘦的手臂上涌流出来，而泉奈苍白的面上满是恍惚与空洞。  
从那时起，斑就在想：到底如何才能彻底解除泉奈的痛苦呢？  
后来斑又想：一定要有那么多战斗、那么多死亡吗？  
泉奈是因为斑的伤痛而痛苦，那斑就要变得比任何人都强。可变强能够解决一切吗？斑看过那么多的葬礼，斑翻阅过那么多卷轴，他知道很多死去的人在死前都是远近闻名的好手，可更强大的忍术、更强大的敌手总是不经意间就出现了，然后在一个照面间带走了他们的生命，更有甚者如宇智波三土，死了还要留下恶名。  
难道这些人的死，仅仅是因为他们不够强吗？  
斑能够保证自己永远强于他遇见的每一个人吗？  
斑无法回答这个问题。  
泉奈前世的哥哥无疑是一个强于所有人的例子，在斑的推测中，至少在泉奈的记忆里，他似乎从没有失败的记录。斑觉得自己也许可以向着他的方向努力，可他又隐隐觉着，如果仅仅只是这样是不够的，他在想这世上究竟有没有一种方法能够一劳永逸的解决所有问题。  
人命如草芥，可人命本不该如草芥。  
若是刹那死了，清溪会记得他；若是清溪也死了，斑会记得她；若是连斑都死了，至少泉奈会为他哭泣；可泉奈死了，又有谁来记得？  
生死尚是如此，又更遑论其他。  
如果泉奈真的再次喜欢上了敌对家族的人，那斑难道要看着自己的弟弟和他喜欢的人挥刀相向？  
斑的想法太过模糊、太过凌乱，连他自己也不知道自己想要找到什么，所以才有了每个夜晚的统计和衡量，斑觉得自己至少应该知道这一场场似乎避无可避的死亡与分别到底来自哪里。  
这么多、这么杂乱的想法，斑不知如何去说。但异世灵魂却并没有期待他的回答，那个单薄的灵魂像是从斑的沉默里知道了什么，他低声哼笑了一声，接着竟毫不犹豫地放弃了对身体的控制。斑打开写轮眼，正看到异世灵魂用自己最后的能量分离出了自己的记忆。  
庞大的记忆被去芜存菁，只有不带任何感情色彩的知识和“预知”被保存了下来。那个灵魂细细分类、储存着自己的记忆，直到连最后一点力量都消散于无。  
“就这样吧。”  
怀抱着自己最后也最想记住的东西，另一个世界的扉间叹息着消散了。

52.

岭，或者说千手扉间，醒来的时候已经是早上了。此时的他正躺在泉奈的屋子里，可被窝里却并没有另一个人的身影。扉间却并不着急，他掀开被子，果不其然看到了一只睡得七仰八叉的小黑猫。黑猫的鼻子和爪垫都粉粉的，可爱得让扉间控制不住地揉了又揉。  
猫咪被扉间扰了清梦，顿时不耐烦地抱着扉间的胳膊蹬了两下，随后才缓缓睁开了绿宝石似的双眼。  
只听“嘭”地一声，泉奈揉着眼睛在烟雾中化为了人身。  
“你醒了。” 趁着扉间熟睡时偷偷溜出去和哥哥谈心、又试图用变猫掩盖过去的人若无其事地问，“昨天睡得好吗？”  
晨光透过纸门照亮了房间，灿烂的光影似乎给泉奈镀上了一层浅浅的金。好看得像画一样的少年笑眯眯地凑到扉间身前，长长的睫毛几乎都要碰到扉间的脸，他笑着问：“梦见什么了？”  
呼吸相触，扉间的心忽然砰砰跳了起来，几乎在转瞬间想起了昨夜的梦。那个梦境并不清晰，也许因为那是那个灵魂唯一想要留给自己的东西。  
那种激烈又隐忍的情绪回荡在扉间心间，扉间原本还不明白那是怎样一种感觉，可如今他好像突然就懂了。  
“我梦到了……一个村子，还有我的兄长，以及……” 扉间注视着那双纯黑的眼睛，喃喃低语， “樱花树下舞剑的人。”  
落英缤纷，那个人的笑容却比满树鲜花更加动人。  
泉奈露出了有些怔愣的神情，扉间却在想那个人留给他的最后一句话。  
——“无论怎样，他们都会走上那条道路的。但是这一次，不要再放开他的手了。”  
尽管没有主语，扉间还是无师自通地明白 了那个人的言下之意。他向前蹭了蹭，抱住了有些出神的 泉奈。此时此刻，扉间没有去看那人留给他的繁杂记忆，他感受着怀中人温热的体温，于瞬息间明白了自己的心意。  
我不会放开的。扉间对自己说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1W+的更新！经过修改又增添了3K字！
> 
> 出现了，宇智波扉间！
> 
> 从这章起，扉泉线正式开了！前世的扉泉BE了，这一世的扉泉刚刚开始。如今的扉间开窍了，但是泉奈还没有~
> 
> 旋转跳跃求评论，拜托了，这真的对我很重要！！看在我这么勤奋的份上，请多评论吧！


	19. Chapter 19

53

对千手柱间而言，他的弟弟扉间已经失踪了将近三个月了，他的寻找也持续了整整三个月。

在这样的时代里，失踪十四天几乎就等于明确的死亡通知单，更何况扉间已经失踪了这么长时间。在这样的情况下，所有人都理所当然地认为扉间已经遭遇不测，只有柱间一个人像是彻底失去理智一般重复着同样的行为，他仿佛不会疲倦一般命令着族人进行地毯式的搜索，凡是在此期间挑衅或是偷袭的敌人都受到了屠杀般的回击。

在此期间，板间的伤在柱间的不懈努力下养好了，他也跟着兄长上过几次还击的战场，而他眼前所见的场景有如地狱。随着扉间失踪的时间越来越长，柱间下手也越来越重，而他觉醒的新力量，“木遁”，似乎是异常残忍的遁法。因为柱间使用的木遁忍术无不血腥可怖，丝毫也不堂皇大气，更遑论慈悲温柔。

其中最残忍的一种，柱间称之为“木遁·扦插之术”。

这种术的表现形式多种多样。有的需要柱间自主投掷，当柱间发动忍术时，细而长的木枝就从他的手掌中延伸出来，刺入敌人的身体后又会继续生长，直到从敌人的身体内部刺穿出来；有的则会以花朵的模样被柱间握在指尖，被他轻轻一吹，无数花粉便四散而去，而后在敌人躯体上落地生根、吸髓吮血。

忍术的威力很大程度上是以施术人所拥有的查克拉量来决定的，而以柱间所拥有的查克拉而言，刺穿敌人的木刺与吸吮敌人鲜血的毒花足以遍及目之所及的整块大地。那样的场景，就连板间也不能毫无芥蒂地接受，更何况是其他人。

更何况，在千手一族的认知里，木遁本不该是这样邪恶恐怖的遁法，而它之所以会以如今这样可怖的形貌展现出来，无疑是因为使用者拥有一颗冰冷无情、怪物般的心。

又有谁能在面对了这样的场景之后还敢对柱间说一个“不”字呢？

恐惧不仅仅流传在其他忍族之中，更流传在千手本族里，在族人们的口口相传里，曾经慈悲温柔有如神佛一般的形象已经被如今残忍恐怖的魔王暴君所代替。没有人再想听柱间说的话，可也没有人再敢不听柱间说的话。

板间还是个未长成的孩子，他其实并不明白发生了什么。对他来说，好像只是一次任务、一次重伤之后，一切都变了样：曾经严肃可靠的二哥生死不知，原本被爱戴的兄长成了万夫所指。

板间不止一次地听到族人们窃窃私语，低声诉说着曾经的柱间如何虚伪，现在的柱间又是多么的残暴。可就算板间是柱间的亲弟弟，他也不能摸着良心说这一切都是族人的错。

有时候，板间甚至会觉得这其实就是柱间想要看到的效果。

但无论发生了什么，二哥不在了，我要更努力帮上大哥的忙。板间总是这样想。

曾经的板间是被父兄护佑在羽翼之下的孩童，而板间自己也并不天资出众。父亲、大哥、二哥，哪个都比他强。板间习惯了尊重大哥、信任二哥的日子，很少自己动脑子去想什么事。可他至少知道一点，那就是柱间其实本不必用这么凶残的手段杀人的。

在成为如今的“暴君”之前，柱间早已是无敌的“忍界之神”了。

敌人门用这个词来形容柱间无可匹敌的力量与敏锐的洞察力，凡是有柱间出手的战斗，就算是以战力出名的宇智波也只能退避三舍。而最近几个月以来，出现在柱间面前的并不是什么真正有名的忍族。在这样的情况下，柱间又为什么非要动用“扦插之术”这样的手段来清扫战场？

“还能为了什么？无非是取乐罢了。”对于板间的疑问，千手梁真这样回答，伴随着一声不屑地“呸”。

也许因为板间年纪小，族人们对于柱间的厌恶还未完全延伸到板间身上，纵然板间的朋友大多对板间敬而远之，可总有一两个存留下来。而这其中，千手梁真是唯一一个依然愿意听板间讲关于柱间的事的人。

此时，板间正和梁真正一起参加千手三极的葬礼。千手家的葬礼一向正式，封白、鞠躬、道别，桩桩件件都按着流程来。待一切流程接近结束，两个人在就在三极亲戚的引领下去了后堂，又有人取了糕点塞在两个孩子的手里。

送糕点的不是别人，正是三极的姐姐，千手丽春。长姐如母，三极的母亲去得早，是大他五岁的姐姐一手将三极拉扯长大，而在三极卧病在床的这几个月里，又是她衣不解带、不眠不休地守在床前。

“吃吧。”千手丽春冷冷地道。曾经清丽温柔的女孩已经瘦得皮包骨头，仇恨的目光从她凹陷的眼窝里直刺出来。就算按着规矩丽春不得不给送行的人们发放食物，可对板间这个凶手的弟弟，丽春也绝不想有一丝半点的好脸色。

女孩子憎恶地看着低垂着头的板间，满是血丝的眼睛里翻涌着人类最原始的恶意。她轻言细语地询问着板间，她问：“板间，为什么死的不是你？”

“我弟弟三极是扉间大人生前最好的朋友。怎么、柱间大人的弟弟死了，就要我弟弟来陪葬？”

“不是的，不是我大哥……”板间捏着那块糖饼，嗫嚅着反驳。他低着头不敢去看丽春的眼睛，却恰好看到了女孩紧握的双拳，和从指缝间渗出的血色。

“你看，人都死了，再说谎就不好了吧？”丽春气得浑身发颤，每个字都像是从牙缝间被生生磨出。她的手轻柔地搭在了板间脖颈间，几乎一个用力就能扭断板间的脖子。她压抑着怒气与哭声质问：“难道不是吗？这几个月来，扉间大人生前的朋友不是都被他一个一个、一个一个地杀光了吗？”

“就因为他们跟着扉间大人出了门，却又没能把扉间大人带回来，不是吗？”

“难道不是这样吗！”最后一句话女孩子几乎是嘶吼着问出来的。她再也维持不住那副端庄的模样了，她满面泪痕，干裂出血的嘴唇张合间发出的是痛失亲人的哀嚎。

丽春手上的动作愈发用力，板间快要喘不过气来了，有力的指掌横在他颈间，逐渐增加的力度让他的面目紫涨。可他不敢也不愿反驳，不仅因为他知道柱间大哥确实非常憎恨三极这些人，更因为他深深知道丽春原本是怎样一个温柔又腼腆的邻家姐姐。

扉间哥还活着的时候，板间经常被他带着去三极哥家玩。一到家，扉间哥和三极哥就不知跑到哪里去搞研究了，而彼时年龄尚小的板间总是被丽春带着玩。那时的丽春姐姐是会抿着唇笑的，模样好看得像是夜晚散发着幽静甜香的茉莉。

她鬓边总是插着一朵绢花，手上总是有着忙不完的活。有时候是给三极哥准备忍具，有时候是给板间缝补破了的衣裳，可当板间捧着茶杯坐不住时，她又会放下手头上的事，用沾着面粉的手轻轻点一点板间的鼻子，然后从厨房的抽屉里取出粗饼干笑着递过来。

这时候，闻着香味的三极哥又会突然出现了。一向斯文的三极哥会在这时展现出完全不同的面目，他总是一边嚼着美味的饼干，一边挤眉弄眼地冲着板间笑，然后趁着丽春姐姐不注意悄悄问他：“天下再没有比我姐更好的女人了吧？给你做嫂子好不好啊？”

然而，这样的三极哥死了，他是在扉间哥失踪后的一周才气息奄奄地回了家，回家后就陷入了昏迷。整整几个月，他躺在床上无知无觉，只有一点微弱的鼻息证明着他的存活。板间知道，三极哥是想活着的，他家就剩他和丽春姐姐了，他死了，丽春姐姐要怎么办？

可三极哥没能活下来，而曾经笑眯眯地抚摸着板间头顶的、温柔的丽春姐姐的手青筋暴起地掐住了板间的喉咙。

眼前逐渐模糊，板间听到了小伙伴梁真的呼救。随着他的叫喊，丽春惨叫一声被踢倒在地，而板间大声咳嗽着，在剧烈的耳鸣中听见了丽春姐含着血的控诉。他抬起头，正看到枯瘦的女孩蜷缩着伏在地上，泪水一滴滴打湿了身前地面。

千手丽春的声音一开始是很细微的，她似乎只是在用细若游丝的声音为自己的行为分辨。丽春说：“我没想杀他，我没有……我就只是、只是，为三极不值。”

丽春一直都知道，三极和扉间是很好的朋友。她也知道，板间的死讯传来后，三极和扉间狠狠吵了一架。吵完那天三极就怒气冲冲地回了家，对她抱怨“扉间一直在给柱间找借口”。当时的丽春还劝他“天下哪有不爱哥哥的弟弟”，可现在的丽春却只恨不能一刀捅死当初那个什么也不知道的自己。

——我痴活的那么多年、我白长的这么一双眼睛，又有什么用？

“是，三极是和扉间大人吵架了。可他从没有想过真的要伤害他。”丽春不是忍者，这一脚下去，她痛得甚至爬不起身。扎好的发髻也散了，发丝凌乱地遮蔽了她的视线。丽春呆呆地望着面前被自己的泪水打湿的地面，几乎立刻就能回想起三极爽朗地喊着“姐姐”的样子。

“后来，三极一直睡不好。他觉得他说的话太重了，他说他也不知道当时怎么就那么生气、那么口不择言。三极想跟扉间大人道歉，他想了很久很久，就怕扉间大人不原谅他。所以我给他做了整整一大盆饼干，我跟他说：‘扉间最喜欢吃我做的饼干了，你给他这个，他管保原谅你’。”

说着，女孩子哭泣般地惨笑了起来。她流着眼泪，大声说：“可那根本不需要！”

“扉间大人要的道歉，是他的命啊！”

丽春永远记得那一天。

“那天扉间大人来敲我们家的门，他说他找到陷害那个恶魔的幕后黑手了，他说如果三极愿意再给他一次机会，就和他一起去找那个幕后黑手去对峙。”丽春痴痴地说，“当时的三极多高兴啊！他甚至都没来得及换上我给他做的新衣服就走了。他说：‘姐，扉间愿意原谅我了，等这次帮完忙，我就把你做的饼干给他！’”

女孩子的声音嘶哑开裂，可她模仿三极口气时的声音却又由内而外泛着一股快乐，像是那个因为获得谅解而欣喜若狂的青年又出现在了他们面前。板间不知何时已是泪流满面，围观的人群发出了低低的泣声。

形容枯槁的丽春却还在说，她慢慢地、叹息般地说出了这个故事的结尾，她说：“扉间大人没有回来，我的小三极却回来了。”

丽春抬起头，露出了一个古怪的笑。她用恶狠狠的、带着恨意的目光死死注视着板间，她道：“不，也不光是我家三极，那些跟着扉间一起出去的人一个一个地都死了。千手柱间医术通神，凡是当初跟着扉间大人一起的人他都拜访过，然后他们就都死了。”

“板间，你说三极的死跟那个畜生没有关系。那我问你，为什么偏偏死的都是千手扉间最好的朋友？就算他什么都没有做，那为什么只有我们死了，你还活着？你被人一刀穿心，他连你都救得活，为什么偏偏救不了我的三极？”

“哈！”丽春尖笑了一声，恨声道，“是我高攀了。我弟弟卧病在床这么长时间，他千手柱间连看都没看过一次，他哪能屈尊给我们这样的破落户瞧病呢？”

“够了！千手丽春，你逾矩了。”丽春哭得太惨、太痛了，终于有人看不下去地站了出来。板间认识出来说话的中年人，认出他曾是对柱间最支持、最看好的那位长老，他也曾笑呵呵地指点板间的功夫。可如今，这位长老没有再看板间一眼，就仿佛从不曾认识板间一般指挥着人把丽春搀扶着带回房，背对着板间语气淡淡地道了歉。

“今日是三极下葬的日子，丽春和三极相依为命那么多年，难免失态，还请少族长海涵。”

板间擦了擦泪，他喉间剧痛，发不出声音，便只好摇了摇头，默默走出了这间根本不欢迎他的祠堂。小伙伴梁真见他离开便也跟着走了，可还没走到门口就梁真被他的婶娘拉了回去。

梁真的婶娘是个胖胖的妇人，她看着板间喉间青紫的手印不安地扭过了头，把梁真往自己身后拉了拉。她小心地说：“少族长，您这伤可和我们家梁真没关系……您看，还是梁真救您的呢。”闻言，梁真不由挣扎着想要挣脱婶娘的手，婶娘却扭头呵斥了他一声，转脸对上板间时又是一脸赔笑。

板间张了张嘴，到底什么也没说出来。他转身欲走，却又被婶娘喊住了。板间下意识回头看去，眼睛里带着自己也不知道的期待的光。胖胖的妇人迟疑了一下，似乎终于耐不住自己的良心，她怜悯地上下打量一番板间，而后极担忧、极亲善地拉过板间，小心地、仿佛做出了极大牺牲一般地对板间低语道：“你要自己注意身体，也稍微、稍微……提防着点那位，知道吗？”

婶娘压低了声音，做贼般恐惧地低语道：“三极他们的事当然可以说是那位因为他们没有保护好扉间大人而惩罚他们，但……你、唉，你得知道，不是只有这一种可能的，不是吗？”

“那个魔王早就不得人心了，他那么虚伪，真当别人看不出来？扉间大人就不同了，严谨又热情，大家都愿意支持他……我看，搞不好……咳。”见板间睁大了眼睛，婶娘连忙掩口，她紧张地看着板间，连声道：“婶娘是为你好才跟你说这些的，你可不能出卖了婶娘！”

板间眼中的光彻底暗了下去。他默默地点了点头，一路出了三极家的院子。

其实婶娘多虑了，板间根本不会、也不可能向柱间说明她说的这些话，因为说这话的根本不止她一个人。

他们说：“小心你大哥！”

他们说：“你也要为自己考虑，你想像你二哥那样被那位杀掉吗？”

他们说：“千手柱间已经疯了，他在灭口，他就是个杀人魔王！”

那么多、那么狠毒的憎恨、猜疑之语，板间要如何将他们一一汇报？

54

板间硬是在外晃到了葬礼结束的时间才回家，在此期间，他还找了医忍，力求脖颈上的伤再看不到一星半点。

到了家，板间一开院门就看到了柱间。

柱间正坐在他最喜欢的正对着院子大门的正屋里，手里捧着一本佛经。

自从扉间失踪之后，柱间就爱上了这间屋子。他总是坐在正屋的角落，将屋门大开，保证自己一眼就看得见院门的开启。柱间身前的桌子上总是摆着扉间和板间爱吃的小零食，他对面的座位上总是放着最新的情报和闲书，无不是扉间最关注、最喜欢的那类。

此时的柱间也是这样。

见板间来了，柱间放下了手里的书，笑道：“回来了？”

板间却笑不出来。以往他总能摆出一副若无其事的样子，可今天，板间却无论如何也笑不出来。他走进柱间，可还没走近，他就闻到了一股浓得呛人血腥味。不、那不仅仅是血腥味。柚子皮的味道和血腥味混在一起形成一股奇妙的异香，板间光是闻都想像得出柱间回家前洗了多少次澡。

可是，有些味道是洗不掉的。

“大哥，”板间低声问，“你去了哪？”

柱间脸上的笑淡了些，他面无表情时实在有些怕人，可板间这些日子已经习惯了柱间这样的表情。柱间仔细打量着板间的神色，轻描淡写地道：“去了漩涡。没什么大事，之前有谁欺负你了吗？板间？”

“没有！”板间条件反射般大声回应，之后又意识到自己的反应过于激烈一般缓和了声音。“没事的、没事的，大哥。”板间嘶哑地说，半晌，他迟疑地劝说道：“大哥，水户姐姐和扉间哥的事没关系的，就算他们那天都去了水之国边界，可她也受了袭击，她……”

板间停住了口，因为柱间转瞬即逝的恐怖眼神。

“板间，你不懂。”柱间闭了闭眼，轻声道，“你怨我没能救得了你三极哥是不是？可是板间，我不是万能的。”顿了顿，柱间续道：“更何况，他们也并不无辜。”

像是不想给幼弟留下太深的阴影，柱间顿了顿，中断了自己的解释。他站起身，从怀里摸出一份五平饼来，将它递给了板间。“这是你最喜欢的五平饼，哥哥，给你带的，快趁热吃吧。”

板间并没有去接那块饼。他低着头，一眼也没有去看曾经喜欢的食物。板间眼睛看着地面，没头没脑地挤出了一句话。

板间说：“三极哥是想道歉的。”

柱间一愣。

板间抬起头，大声说：“大哥，我知道你不肯原谅三极哥，你说他背叛了你们，你说他抛弃了扉间哥。可他原本是想道歉的！三极哥回来就昏迷了，他中途醒了几次都在喊扉间哥的名字，我不相信他真的背叛了你！”

板间问：“大哥，扉间哥的朋友一个接一个地都死了，之后族里还会有谁记得扉间哥？除了大哥的弟弟、除了我的哥哥，有谁还会记得扉间哥原本是怎样的一个人？”

板间含着泪道：“大哥，你原来总是说要终结仇恨，你说你想要和平、想要所有人都能尽情地、安全地做自己喜欢的事，你说你要终结乱世。大哥，你忘了你的理想了吗？你放弃了吗？”

板间推开柱间跑回了自己的房间，而柱间睁大了自己的眼睛，像是不能理解板间到底说了什么。他佝偻着身子，保持着刚刚和板间对话的姿势，他握着米饼的手僵硬地悬在了空中，很久都没有收回。

很久以后，柱间终于反应了过来，一个人慢慢走回了自己的座位。天已经很黑了，柱间却没有点灯，他一个人坐在黑暗里，许久以后才开了口。柱间的声音很低、很低，他似乎终于想起来要解释一切，可他的对面空无一人。

柱间看着自己的手，干涩的眼眶里已经流不出眼泪，他对自己说：“我没有放弃。”

“我只是终于知道了，这世上根本不存在什么互相理解。”

“羽山、三极他们这些跟着扉间的人无辜？漩涡水户无辜？”柱间轻笑了一声，“我当时可是跪着求到他们家，求求他们告诉我当时扉间到底去了哪里，可哪怕有一个人告诉我了吗？”

换作半年之前，柱间是怎么也想不到这样满含恨意的话语会出现在他口中，可如今他细数着那些人的名字，声音里满是浓得化不开的冰冷。“羽西、陆平、三满、稻生、郭宇、三极……是，三极回来就昏迷了，可其他人呢？”

“他们恨我，这是我应得的，可扉间哪点对不起他们？”

柱间没法跟板间说，其实这几个月他并不是一无所获。柱间其实找到了扉间的痕迹。他还原了一道只有手脚俱断之人才会为了求生匍匐爬行从而留下的血痕，他在野兽窝里找到了扉间破碎的衣料和忍具，他抓到附近的浪忍，从他们口中得知了疑似扉间之人的形貌。

——“疑似”。

柱间是扉间的亲哥哥，他小时候抱过扉间，长大了和扉间并肩作战，他总是被扉间骂没有正形，却也深刻地明白扉间对自己维护。扉间是为了帮助柱间才失踪的，柱间认为自己对扉间的一切都了如指掌，他记得扉间临走时的每一个神情，可他偏偏不敢确认那些忍者口中的“人”就是扉间。

那怎么可能是扉间？

在那些人的口中，他们见到的不过是一个手脚扭曲、无眼无耳无舌无面的怪物。那怪物只有孩童大小，浑身是伤，满身是血，明明奄奄一息，却挣扎着挥动流血断裂、仅有些微筋骨粘连的手脚往前爬。他口中“乌鲁乌鲁”地呢喃着“大哥”或是“回家”一类的词，听不清也听不明白是哭声还是惨叫。

这怎么可能是扉间？

扉间是什么样的？他四肢伸展、个子高挑，他是远近闻名的感知忍者，手脚有力，忍术精湛。这样的……这样的“小怪物”，怎么可能是千手柱间俊朗强大的弟弟？

可他偏偏就是。

那些忍者戏弄了这个“小怪物”，所以柱间杀了他们。

三极那些人明明知晓扉间的所在，却故意隐瞒，柱间能杀他们吗？

最开始的时候，柱间其实是真的信了他们一无所知的。直到有个人实在怕死，连夜请了柱间过去，他对柱间说：“如果你救了我，我就告诉你那天我们到底去了哪。”

而柱间看着他渴望恐惧的双眼，忽然就意识到了这些人一直以来的欺瞒，可他根本没有发泄愤怒或是讨价还价的余地。柱间很担心扉间，他愿意付出一切只要他弟弟回来。柱间根本无法阐明当时他听到这句话的感受，好在当时的他尚且还未发现扉间痕迹，否则柱间就无法那么尽心尽力地救治。

但柱间还是没能救活他。

那个人死的时候就像柱间的父亲一样，周身的伤口几乎都愈合了，但这丝毫没能挽回他的生命。而这个人的死只是一个开头，随后那些曾经跟随着扉间的人一个个都死了，死状无不一致：肉体完好、生命却消逝。

看着这些人的死状，柱间才想起了扉间曾经对他说过的话，相信了扉间曾经的推测。多可笑啊，在扉间失踪后的那么久，柱间才忽然相信了弟弟的推测，发现之前发生的一切也许并不像表面上那么简单。

可柱间已经不想再想尽办法、绞尽脑汁地救治那些人了。

柱间只是不明白，为什么那些人不愿意尽早告诉他扉间的去向呢？

要是柱间早去一步，也许他就能救回他的弟弟，可他们就是不说。

柱间还是在一次挨骂时知道原因的。

还要多谢陆平的亲人，他们在葬礼上指着柱间骂他见死不救、骂他故意杀人。他们说：“当初就不该告诉你！就该让你也尝尝我现在的感觉！”

“你不是要以德报怨吗？轮到自己头上，我看你还忍不忍的住！”

又有人哭着说：“我们不是故意不告诉你的，你当时那个样子，我们哪敢跟你说啊……可我们家陆平怎么说也是扉间大人的朋友，谁知道扉间大人这么强也会死？你怎么能这么报复我们？”

什么啊。

这些人在说什么啊。

难道之前种种隐瞒就仅仅因为这么个可笑的理由？就因为这么微不足道的一点仇恨、就因为这么微不足道的一点不满，就可以做出这样的事？

柱间都不知道当时的自己露出了怎么样的表情，当他清醒过来时，周围人已经噤若寒蝉地拿出了武器对着他。因为事情太过荒谬，柱间甚至都生不起气来，他试图露出点微笑缓和气氛，他好奇地问：“若有同伴失陷，必须回族报告，这是每个人都应该牢记的族规吧。”

“你们连作为忍者的、最基本的原则都忘了吗？我是你们的族长，你们却为了一己私仇隐瞒不报，你们不怕我吗？”

那些人回答了什么柱间已经记不得了，但那一定是荒谬可笑到根本不值得记住的理由。说来也是奇怪，当年在南贺川，斑骗柱间说“实现理想的途径是人与人之间的互相理解”，虽然柱间深以那次遭遇为耻，却对这句话一见钟情、难以忘怀。

在此后的日子里，柱间一直没能彻底放弃这个想法。被族人指责“虚伪”的时候他没有放弃，美奈子逼他复仇的时候他没有放弃，父亲临死相逼的时候他没有放弃，甚至疯狂之中对着宇智波泉奈挥刀时他心里都还有点微薄的念想。可偏偏就在此时，就在这个葬礼上，柱间忽然恍悟了。

人与人根本是无法互相理解的。

柱间想，我要找到新的道路。

每一个无眠的夜晚里，柱间都在思考，每一次亲手诛杀敌人时，柱间都在飞溅的鲜血中考量。上天到底还是厚待柱间的，在无数次痛苦与绝望中，柱间终于找到了未来的方向。

——既然人与人注定无法理解，既然燕雀根本无法理解鸿鹄的志向，那就不必让他们理解了。

汲汲营营于仇恨和苦痛中的人们，柱间原谅他们；心心念念全是眼前得失的庸人们，柱间不再在意他们。

正是因为柱间知道只要战争持续一日，今日、往日的种种就必然重演，故他从没有放弃和平的理想。正像柱间从小立志的那样，他永远追求和平，只是这一次，柱间再不也需要别人的理解了。

这些庸碌之徒，他们只需畏惧、只需服从、只需接受柱间给予他们的一切，这样就可以了。当和平实现时，那些人就会知道柱间的正确，到了那时，他们若要再为今时今日的一切讨债，柱间都欣然接受。

若是和平注定要有人为此献出生命、背负骂名，那便该是柱间。只要能够达成他深藏于心的理想，柱间甘愿榨干自己的最后一分骨血。

黑压压、空荡荡的房间里，柱间对自己说：“我没有放弃自己的理想。”

“我决不放弃。”

55

不知为什么，也许是板间那番话还是起了些作用。夜半无人时，柱间发现自己竟在三极家门口徘徊。

自从扉间失踪起，柱间已经很久没有睡过一场好觉了。起初是着急寻人、不愿去睡，后来是噩梦连连、不敢久睡，到了现在，柱间已经很习惯半夜在族地里散步了。

望着眼前空荡荡的院子，柱间难得陷入了沉思。也许是太过疲倦了，此时他的脑子麻麻地发痛，几乎无法运转。柱间木然看着眼前紧闭的院门，心知自己绝不是一位受欢迎的客人，但他又想：既然板间说三极没有背叛扉间，那我也许应该来道个歉。

如何进门是件问题，但柱间很快发现自己其实并不必为此发愁。因为在这么长的时间之后，柱间终于辨认出了纸门上映出的影子。

千手丽春悬梁自尽了。

柱间甚至没有力气去疑惑了，他干脆地跳进院子里，推开了那扇纸门。眼前的一切都是那么一目了然：冤死之人怨恨未散，吐着舌头的模样狰狞可怖。她的脚下散落着撕成碎片的纸张，柱间捡起一块碎片，恍然间反应过来这是他一个时辰前下的命令。

——柱间原本是想补偿她的。

他的命令并不严苛，甚至称得上极为宽厚。在听过板间的话之后，柱间决定为自己曾经的误解做出些微的弥补。柱间觉得之前的自己想错了，他想：陆平他们背叛了扉间，可也许三极并没有，曾经柱间不该一概而论。

三极的生命柱间无法挽回，柱间至今都无法破解幕后黑手采用的杀人手段，但也许柱间可以代他好好安置他的姐姐。这样想着，柱间下了这道命令，而也就是这道命令，让丽春当晚就悬了梁。

柱间捏着那纸碎片凝眉沉思，思考自己的命令到底哪里出了错。他想了好一会，直到看到自己发抖的手才恍然惊觉，意识到也许问题根本不出在命令的内容上。

丽春只是不想接受杀弟之人的恩情而已，故而宁死也不愿再听从柱间的命令。

柱间已经没力气感到悲伤或是难过了，他轻轻叹息，像是解释一般对这个曾经恋慕着自己的女子低声道：“可你弟弟并不是被我杀的啊。”

一如既往的，柱间的解释像是永远也无法传递到另一边。

此时，院子里遥遥出现了敲门声。

眼前的一切让柱间意识到自己应该及时离开，可他偏偏疲倦得动都动不了。柱间自己都为自己的冷血感到惊讶，他发现自己竟然毫不害怕也无惊恐，甚至有暇思考宇智波的事情。

柱间曾经听父亲说，宇智波会因为强烈的爱恨而开眼，他在心里笑着问自己：若我也是个宇智波，现在能开到几勾玉？

很快有人破门而入了，他们着急地冲向唯一点着灯的这间房，正好看到了悬梁自尽的丽春和嘴角带笑的柱间。在场的所有人都倒抽了一口冷气，柱间的笑容让他们骨头缝里都冒着寒意。现场一片静默，过了很久才终于有人开口，说话的人躲在人群中间，声音也是小小的，他嗫嚅地道：“就算丽春今天伤了板间，你也不能……”

柱间愣了一下，而后恍然大悟。

“啊，没事的。”在灯火的投影下，柱间英挺的五官被映照得有如魔神，他漫不经心地搓了搓手上的碎纸，随口道，“人不是我杀的，我就是闲着逛逛而已。”

想了想，柱间又道：“桃华呢？”

人群中挤出一个女忍，她恭敬地低着头，沉声道：“属下在。”

柱间露出了一贯的温和笑容，他在丽春的尸体旁开朗地笑着，命令道：“听说宇智波斑后天要去铁之国做任务？替我安排一下，我要去会会他。”

柱间也不知道自己是怎么突然想到宇智波斑的，就好像有个小小的声音依然在他心底不断倾诉、不断挣扎，让他烦不胜烦的同时又觉得可笑。柱间问自己：你在渴望什么呢？你怎么还能这么天真？你到底要失去多少才肯彻底放弃？

又一次的，柱间对自己说：宇智波斑只会让你失望。

人群越聚越多，在深夜围拢了这个小小的院子。柱间看着这群人，心里空荡荡的。他忽然觉得让自己彻底死心也好，虽然他也不知道自己是对什么还未彻底放弃。

而刚刚冲进门的板间正好听到了这句话，他一下子呆住了。

板间其实也没有睡好。小小的少年躺在床上辗转反侧，终于决定为自己的话向兄长道歉。他后悔自己之前毫不留情的态度，他告诉自己：不管别人怎么样，我都应该相信大哥。怀着这样的想法，板间起了床，可自己的院子里却没有柱间身影。板间出了门往人群密集处去找，却正好听到了柱间的宣告。

“大哥，斑救了我……”板间颤抖地说，柱间却笑了。

柱间低头摸了摸板间的头，回想着刚刚那些人看他的眼神、说过的话。柱间意识到，如果板间再这么亲近他，那么板间就会和他一并受到全族的孤立。可板间是个好孩子，他无疑值得更好的人生，他不该承受柱间承受着的一切。

看着弟弟写满了求恳的眼神，柱间抬起头叹了口气。他面上露出了浅淡的微笑，用平静地语调回复了板间的话。柱间说：“笨蛋弟弟，宇智波斑可比我强呢。”

说着，柱间扭过头看向了面沉如水的桃华，他轻快地道：“明天我有事安排你做，打不过就是打不过，可打不过也可以想别的办法嘛。”

柱间说完就要离开，板间却扯住了柱间的袖子，他呆呆地看着自己一向信任、敬佩的哥哥，喃喃地问：“大哥，为什么？”

“为什么？”这个问题还真的难倒了柱间，柱间也不知道几个月过去自己怎么还是执着于一个为什么。柱间眨了眨眼睛，想了一个符合自己现在形象的回答，他说：“听说宇智波兄弟现在混的风生水起，我只是有点看不过眼罢了。我弟弟都失踪了，他怎么还能和他弟弟过得好？”

迎着板间不可置信的目光，柱间笑了。他弯下腰，按着板间的肩，在板间耳边用所有人都听得到的声音说道：“别着急呀，板间。我死了，你就是下一任族长了，是不是？”

板间用力推开了柱间，他喊了句什么就转身跑了。柱间并不在意，他让自己不去回想幼弟脸上的泪水，慢悠悠地踱出了房间。

此时外面正是旭日初生，柱间抬头看了看太阳升起的地方，惊奇地发现纵然霞光满天，可天穹四宇却仿佛仍是一片黑暗。白亮的日光照在柱间的脸上，柱间却仿佛仍处无光的夜，他抬头望天，心想：天到底什么时候才能亮？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1W+的大肥章！ 根据大家的反馈先把柱间的情况提出来写啦，下一章就开新副本。柱间现在吃刀都吃麻木了，他现在四面楚歌，虽然表现出了自己什么都不在乎了的样子，但实际上他的心中仍有渴望。
> 
> 以及，三极就是之前出现过的那个和扉间吵架还被柱间听到了的朋友。
> 
> 看在蠢作者这么努力的份上，请多多评论吧！拜托啦，这对我真的很重要！


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 先发一更！明天估计还有更~
> 
> 宇智波扉间：斑哥，你不要被那个千手柱间骗了！！！
> 
> 其实扉间是很想见柱间的，但是扉间太理智了，他不敢拿斑的命去赌。要是他自己的话，他早就飞奔去找柱间了。
> 
> 这一更是一个简单的过渡，柱间想见斑的同时，斑也想见柱间呢。
> 
> 下一章就开新地图啦！

56

当千手柱间对桃华下达命令时，他决不会想到千里之外的斑也在想着与他再次见面的事。

经过几个月的准备和逐步搬迁，如今的宇智波已经彻底完成了最后的转移。泉奈的组织能力出类拔萃，而斑对战争的嗅觉无人可比，几次威慑后来自外部的窥视与威胁便消隐无踪。整个过程安定而又有序，一切便在静默与克制中走向尾声。

此时此刻，宇智波已经在云雷之地重新落户，曾经斑付出鲜血和汗水的地方已经成了宇智波的新驻地。情报、补给、驻地，上层关系、下级输出，一切都被泉奈整理得井井有条，他像是有着一双能够肆意拨动局势的“神之手”，轻而易举地便让宇智波在新的地方扎下了根。

对于斑来说，这是一个惬意且平静的夜晚。

春风微暖，吹动了斑有些凌乱的长发。斑穿着浴衣独自坐在新居的回廊中，素白的小腿搭在廊侧轻轻晃动。他的腿上放着一沓资料，手边则放着一杯清茶，平日总是散乱地遮住一侧眼睛的刘海被一只猫咪发卡别了起来。

“斑哥。”少年模样的扉间从斑的右后方走来，因为知道斑的后背异常敏感，他刻意避免了从斑的正后方出现。扉间的手里提着一盏灯，他将灯放在斑的身边，看着斑就着月色读文件的样子不赞同地摇了摇头，扉间板起脸来严肃地劝说：“眼睛是很重要的，可不能仗着眼睛好就摸黑阅读。”

闻言，斑眨了眨眼睛，他从善如流地把灯挪得离自己更近了一些，而后习惯性地把扉间搂到怀里揉了揉。扉间因此窘迫地红了脸，他挣了挣脱离了斑的怀抱，一抬眼却又看到了斑头上手工拙劣的发卡，不禁面红耳赤地扭过了头。

这也太肉麻了……扉间暗自腹诽，他觉得无论几次自己都很难习惯来自兄长这么自然而然的溺爱。周围的宇智波们都对这样的亲密接触接受良好，扉间却总有点接受不能。

“那个太丑了，明日我再做个新的给你。”像是被自己的手工丑到了，扉间一边说，一边凝视着手中的茶杯，仿佛突然对上下沉浮的茶梗升起了十二万分的兴趣。

斑自然注意到了扉间的羞窘，他想了想，从怀里摸出了另一枚和小猫发卡丑得不相上下的小兔发卡，放在手上给扉间看。“没事的，”斑宽慰地说，“奈奈把你捏的也很丑。”

扉间看了看那丑得别具特色的小兔发卡，嘴角抽搐了一下。他一言难尽地看了看斑，完全没有被斑的话安慰到。回想起当时的情景，扉间喝酒似的牛饮了一大口茶，郁闷地道：“他是故意的。”

“我知道。”围观了全过程的斑再接再厉地安慰道，“他看你捏了一个丑丑的他，就故意也捏了一个丑丑的你。放心，你俩捏的一样丑，谁也没有输给谁。”

不，这不是谁赢了谁输了的问题啊！所以你为什么明明知道丑还一定要戴？！扉间在心里呐喊，他一想到斑就是带着这么个丑丑的发卡在全族人面前招摇过市就觉得不寒而栗，他简直不敢想象斑是怎么回应那些好奇的族人们的。

——“斑大人，你的发卡……？”

——“嗯，是我的弟弟们做的。”

——“……令弟的爱好还真是别具一格。”

——“谢谢，我也觉得他们很可爱。”

天啊，光是想一想那样的场景扉间都觉得要窒息了。为了让自己尽快忘记刚刚的想象，扉间逼迫自己赶快进入正题，他侧头看了看斑手边的档案，不出意外在上面看到了“千手柱间”几个字。

“斑哥……”迟疑了一下，扉间让自己继续说下去，“打算后天去见柱间大哥吗？”

也许因为灵魂破损太过的原因，扉间失去了过去十几年的记忆。他记不得是谁害了他，也记不清曾经的自己是为何沦落到现在这个地步。对扉间而言，兄弟、父母、族人，曾经一切的一切仿佛被笼罩在浓雾之中，稍稍碰触便疼痛不已。

好在扉间还有另一个世界的自己离去前的馈赠。在离去之前，曾经短暂地居于扉间体内的异世灵魂将自己的记忆赠予了扉间。为了防止庞大的记忆在瞬间冲刷掉扉间脆弱的灵魂，异世灵魂剥除了记忆中的感情要素，又将绝大部分记忆都储存封禁起来。在他的帮助下，这些记忆以一种奇特的方式存在着，只有在扉间需要时才会触发相应的部分。

就像现在，当扉间想到“大哥”这个词时，他的脑中自然而然便出现了柱间的样子。只是，正如泉奈再三告诫的，来自其他世界的记忆并不是完全可靠的，而这些日子以来的情报似乎也正验证了这句话。

在另一个扉间的记忆里，柱间大哥是宽厚仁慈的，他的乐观到了甚至可以被称之为“天真”的地步。这样的柱间是绝不会对未成年的孩子出手的，更别提是挚友宇智波斑的弟弟；他爱护族人、广受尊重，不会因为一己之私便威压族人，更不会打着为扉间报仇的旗号是杀人灭口。

而相应的，柱间使用的忍术也堂皇大气，从不曾出现“木遁·扦插之术”这样粗暴残忍的忍术，“忍界之神”向往和平、情愿以德报怨，绝不会将这样的忍术大规模应用在敌人身上。

记忆里的柱间大哥和情报里的柱间大哥完全像是两个人，扉间靠着斑，一时心乱如麻。他不知道曾经的自己到底有着怎样的哥哥，也记不得曾经的自己对柱间大哥到底有着怎样的感情，纸片与文件中字字描写着一个邪恶恐怖的暴//君，另一个自己的记忆里只有一个光辉灿烂的影子。

“没事的。”斑抚了抚膝上的文件，他揉了揉扉间的乱发，轻声道，“他是什么样的人，我会替你看清楚。”扉间生得英挺端正，思考时总是下意识地板起脸，显得严肃极了。斑却没被他唬住，他打开万花筒写轮眼与扉间对视，让扉间清晰地看到他眼中旋转的花纹。

“我很强，我不会输。”这样说着，斑轻轻拍了拍扉间的肩，“如果他不怀好意，我就把他打一顿，如果他也很想你，我就带他回来见你，你再决定要不要跟他回家，好吗？”

扉间抿紧了唇。

宇智波斑很强，扉间绝不否认这一点。纵然因为身份的原因他不能跟着斑一同出任务，可那桩桩件件的事迹足以让他明了斑的强大。可有的时候并不是强大就可以解决一切，人心的鬼蜮足以让神明退却。扉间愿意相信柱间的确温柔而又慈悲，他可以无条件地对自己的大哥献出自己的信任，他可以不顾一切地去见他的大哥，可他却不敢让斑为此冒险。

扉间一向是个理智的人，他知道，其实记忆和情报两者的真伪并不是一道选择题，记忆里的光辉灿烂与现实中的阴暗恐怖完全可以同时存在。另一个世界的柱间之所以宽厚仁慈，只不过因为从未有让他显露一切的困境，如果记忆中柱间毫无瑕疵的完人形象是一种扮演，那么现实中的柱间必定天生邪恶、虚伪到难以置信。

这样的人，单纯的斑哥怎么斗的过？

扉间动了动嘴唇，他想要说出早已备好的言辞，但心里那一点不肯熄灭的祈愿塞住了他的口舌。扉间搭在地上的手指下意识扣紧了，他中光影晦涩，而斑注视着他，轻轻叹了口气。

“什么都不用想，相信哥哥就可以了，”斑按住了扉间冰凉的手，他凑过去亲了亲扉间的额头，直视着扉间的眼睛，平静而又笃定地说，“计谋与策略足以改变局势，但在绝对的力量之下，任何挣扎都不过是弱者的苟延残喘。”

斑理解扉间的心，也猜得到扉间的未竟之语，因此绝不会说什么“你应该相信柱间”之类的话。斑就只是展开了须佐，让半透明的铠甲环绕着两人层层展开。庞大阴冷又缜密构架的查克拉在扉间的感知里轰然出现，扉间愕然睁大的双眼中映照着斑温柔垂眸的模样。

斑的神情依旧平静，扉间却绝不会将之认定为冷漠，他能感觉到斑的手在头顶抚摸的力度，更感觉得到斑言辞中的重量。

“扉间，以你现在的身体状态，离开族地就是去送死。我绝不会让你单独去见柱间，但你可以相信我。”

斑在极认真地对他许诺，而他的话语里绝没有半分虚假，他说：“我有绝对要完成的事，因此绝不会在半途倒下。我会万分珍惜我的生命，直至终于到达理想的彼岸。”

“我要你相信我，扉间。”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5K2的更新，加上一更到8K+啦，我继续写，看能不能再加一更~
> 
> 新地图开了，恭喜仔土上线！下章估计就是水门班的主场了，大家可以猜猜为什么斑会突然进入这个世界 XDDDD 
> 
> 不过也请放心，斑是灵魂进入平行空间的，他在平行空间里经历的一切都不会影响他自己的时空，无论在平行时空过了多久，对于本土时间也不过是一个刹那，不会耽误本土柱斑相遇哒。
> 
> 在此之前，无论是泉奈、田岛还是扉间，其实都带着不同的滤镜在看斑，在进入了新副本以后，也许斑就能显露更多的真实了~

57

扉间心事重重地去睡了，而斑依然留在原地。他按着时间顺序将纸页一张张摆好，又取出一支炭笔在上面勾画起来。斑知道自己在诊时断局上所用的时间远少于别人，因而养成了独特的记述习惯，好在这都是原始情报的复制版，勾画起来倒也不心疼。  
在一张张情报上，最先划去的是带有感情色彩的评价，随后被勾去的是出自他人之口的臆测，只有确凿无疑的记录才能存留下来。在大段文字被涂黑抹去，留下的只有包含时间、地点、人物、事件的简短记述。  
这似乎是最接近事实的记录了，可斑依然不满意。他将文字中涉及的人物和事件单独提取出来，又将相关人物的核心利益需求写在了旁边，随后他提着灯带着文件回了书房，翻开对应地区的情报反复确认所有伤亡人员的死因和后续发展。  
白烛越烧越短，斑像感觉不到疲惫一般不断添加、删减着。纸上文字的排布很快变的面目全非，当斑放下毛笔时，原本整洁端正的文件已经完全变了样子。而斑垂眸看着涂改地不成样子的纸面静静思索着，许久都未曾挪动。  
烛火燃烧，“噼啪”作响，斑像是被忽然惊醒了一般掀了掀长睫。凌乱不堪的情报副本被扔进一个火球烧成灰烬，斑取出一张新纸，将自己的发现和推论誊抄了上去。随后，他从书房的暗格里取出一个铜盒，将这页纸小心仔细地藏入。  
这是一个不够精美却足够坚固的盒子，向来被用来储存那些对拥有者极为重要的物件，而斑的这个盒子里没有放任何与泉奈或是自己相关的东西，里面满满当当全是记叙了各种情报的纸张。  
如果扉间能够看到这个盒子，那么他立刻就会意识到这个盒子里记述的全是柱间曾经做过的事。而斑自己知道，在两个月之前，这个盒子里本不只有柱间一个人的事迹，可经过反复挑选分析之后，那些人的名字被斑一一排除，最终留下的只有那个差点杀害了泉奈的千手柱间。  
——斑原本不想选择柱间的，可当他将忍界出类拔萃的人物一一汇集，留下的竟只有一个千手柱间。  
斑将盒子重新关闭，他的指尖划过盒面上狰狞的花纹，心里想的却是刚刚才写下的那一行行字迹。删减掉所有主观叙述的情报干涩而又刻板，里面叙说的事纵使没有任何形容词也足够骇人听闻，就连扉间本人看过都会有些迟疑，斑却毫不觉得恐怖，他在心里默念着这段日子里千手柱间的所作所为，眼前好像又浮现了出了那张带着绝望的脸。  
身为一个宇智波，任何时候都不该闭上自己的眼睛，而那个时候斑也同样看得清楚。伴着刀锋撕裂皮肉的痛楚一同而来的是挥刀者扑面而来的痛苦，那一刀斩下时，持刀人本该满心快意，可那张脸上却分明写满了绝望和哀祈，仿佛他即将杀死的不是泉奈而是他自己。  
事到如今，斑当然也已知道当初柱间为什么疯狂地向着泉奈挥刀。说来也巧，这条情报还是当时仍在千手族内的扉间传递过来的。当时柱间的那个眼神像是溺水之人濒死时望向天空的最后一眼，而现在斑的目光投射在盒子上，好像能够借此看到属于自己的结局。  
斑闭了闭眼，再睁开时那双明澈的双目中就只剩下了坚定。事在人为，在这短暂的生涯里，斑跌倒过无数次，但幸得神明垂怜，至今为止他真正想要做的事还从未以失败作为终局。既然斑已下定决心，他就将绝不动摇，纵然未来的光芒如烛火飘摇不定，斑也要将它紧握在手。  
既然已经做好了选择，斑就不再迟疑。他将铁盒收好，待要出门时却忽然感到一阵天旋地转，意外突如其来，仿佛有什么不可名状地伟力凭空钳住了他的灵魂，而斑对此毫无抵抗之力。万花筒写轮眼天赋的能力在斑脑海中疯狂警报，可斑却毫无办法。  
在失去力量的无力感背后，斑竟然还是冷静的。这样的庞然大物足以在见面的瞬间将斑碾成粉末，它却没有, 斑因此知道这庞大却混乱的意识必有所图。果不其然，混乱却可怖的意念隐隐传来了哀求之意，随之而来的无数絮语和杂音刺入了斑的脑海，搅得斑整个灵魂都在隐隐作痛。  
——帮帮我，我会给你你想要的。  
那股洪流传达着这样的意念，它裹挟着斑的灵魂向无穷高无穷远处冲去，掠过无数时空风暴。为了自保，斑不得已封闭了意识，在昏迷前一刻，斑竭尽全力睁开了双眸，却只看到自己的身体无力地摔倒在地。

58

斑是在一片繁华的街道上醒来的，他发现自己正坐在某种坚固材质做成的台阶上，周围满是往来的人流。  
这是一个不被战争眷顾的地方。观察着往来行人的神色，斑下意识想道。  
因为这个想法，斑迟钝地眨了眨眼睛。他试图回顾自己的记忆，可除了知道自己的名字是“斑”，他的记忆是一片空白。但尽管如此，斑还是隐隐感觉到了自己与周围人的格格不入。他们是将和平习以为常，斑却仿佛依然生活在战火硝烟弥漫之处。  
就像斑并不知道今夕何年何日，也不知自己身处何地何乡，可他却在一瞬间找到整条街上最佳的攻击位置，能隐隐感觉到在这片祥和背后监视的目光，甚至能精准地报出监视者的所在位置。  
仿佛斑天生就为战争而生，他的能力甚至化作了本能，无需主动发起便会自动运转。  
可饶是如此，斑却并没有轻举妄动，事实上他也并不知道自己需要做些什么。就像斑无比习惯于战斗一样，斑觉得自己应该是一个非常善于观察的人。观察几乎成了斑流淌在血液里的东西，斑静静凝视着、倾听着周围的一切，仅仅只是匆匆一瞥、只言片语，这个世界的风貌就向他徐徐打开。  
不知为何，斑有种预感，让他来到此处的原因很快就要出现了。而仿佛正印证了他的猜想似的，一个带着护目镜的小孩儿正从远处气喘吁吁地跑来。  
“对、对不起，路上遇到了迷路的老奶奶所以来迟了——”小孩儿弯腰喘息着，双手撑着自己的膝盖。当他抬起头来时，神情里的慌慌张张已经被“我又搞砸了”的绝望取代了。  
“嗯、啊，我是宇智波带土，请问您是千代……爷爷吗？”名为带土的孩子只看了斑一眼就大声叹了口气，他不抱希望地问出了这句话，抽搐的嘴角生动地表现出了他自己都不认为会获得肯定的回答。看着斑年轻俊美的脸，带土泄气地大声抱怨：“真是的，明明说好了来给我当监护人的！怎么这样啊千代爷爷！”  
斑眨了眨眼，静静看着这个表情极其丰富的孩子。可还未等他做出回复，斑身后的门便打开了。斑立刻起身让出了位置，里面出来的人却毫不客气地打了个哈欠，目光滑过斑落在了带土身上。带着有树叶标志护额的忍者轻蔑地看了眼带土，撇了撇嘴。  
树叶护额的忍者问：“笨蛋带土，这回又找了什么人来给你做担保？”  
这一问让带土涨红了脸，带土梗了梗，随即“哼”了一声，硬着头皮道：“是千代爷爷，宇智波千代！”  
“宇智波千代昨天就死了，怎么，他们没通知你去葬礼？”那带着树叶护额的忍者讽刺地笑了笑，“也是，谁想和一个吊车尾扯上关系。”  
“我才不是吊车尾！”带土握紧了拳，大声道，“我以后可是要成为火影的人！”  
而带着树叶护额的忍者回以夸张的大笑，他用力按了按带土的头，动作虽然亲昵，可翘起的嘴角却带着股古怪的意味：“就凭你？一个宇智波？别说当火影了，一个宇智波还想出村做任务，真是笑死人了。好运的小子，能做四代大人的学生你就该烧高香了！”  
“快走快走，今天是你能够担保的最后一天。不行就是不行，别再来烦我们了，乖乖回你们族地呆着去。”  
带土气得浑身发抖，他红着脸大声反驳，却被那忍者无视了。那忍者扭头看向斑，上下打量了一番，问道：“你有什么事要办吗？”  
一直安静旁观的斑终于开了口，他看了看撅着嘴、鼓着脸、不高兴地准备离开的带土，抬手按住了他。斑看向那个忍者，平静地说：“我来给他做担保。”  
那忍者愕然张大了嘴巴，带土也“呃”地一声露出了惊讶的神情，斑却像是土生土长的村民一样极自然地说出了自己的“来意”。斑说：“是四代大人让我来的，如果不信的话，您可以稍等一会，四代目很快就到。”  
带土愣了一下就欢呼起来，树叶护额的忍者却不自在的转过了身。他引着斑和带土往里走，而斑看着他不自然的态度，进一步验证了自己的猜想。  
——这个看似和平的村子实则派系林立，连负责监控的暗中力量都不止一波。看似和平的街景其实只有同族会走在一起，而带土是这条街上一个时辰内唯一出现的宇智波。所有忍族看到宇智波带土时都或主动或无意地让开了道路，其原因也许是他的身份、也许是他的血脉，更有可能的是两者相合。  
眼前的、正在为带土制作担保的忍者无疑已经展露了对宇智波的不喜，但四代目的名字却又让他为自己展露的态度感到后悔。暗处隐藏的两股势力对彼此的忌惮和退让意味着它们身后必然站着立场不同的高位者，若有一方是四代目和宇智波在为其撑腰，那么另一伙人必然不那么光明正大，否则这忍者不会露出这么一副忍气吞声的模样。  
那么事情就很清楚了。  
这是一个高度发展又由多忍族组成的和平的村子，它存在了不止一代，远处的山岩上雕刻着的就是首领的面目。其实力必然傲视群雄，否则不会有这样显露首领特征的底气。但相对的，村子的内部并不平静，首领的权利在暗地里被分割、争夺。想要架空或是反抗四代目的人手下甚至有了成建制的力量，这力量甚至让四代本人感到威胁，不愿轻易扯下那层薄薄的遮羞布。  
宇智波也许是四代目试图拉拢、或是已经拉拢的势力，它被整个村子排斥和忌惮却依然存在，其力量必然不容小觑。而村子里的其他忍族也许并不在四代目和另一方之间站队，可它们对宇智波的排斥自然而然，仿佛这是一种绵延了数代的传统。但这样的排斥也是隐晦的，说明宇智波不曾有过足以被公开指摘的罪行。  
可既然这样，既然宇智波如此强大又从一开始就被所有忍族共同排斥，那么它又为什么要选择加入这个村子？  
带着树叶护额的忍者正在为斑和带土做担保，从他机械宣读的文字中，斑意识到现在所有的宇智波出村前都需要担保人，担保人的作用便是在宇智波离村时作为“人质”呆在村内。这样毫不遮掩的逼迫让斑进一步确认了宇智波的处境，他面上平静，心里却对自己的猜测更笃定了些。  
村子里有着能与宇智波一族相抗衡的实力，这是肯定的。但双方的实力对比并不是压倒性的，不然不会维持着如今这样尴尬的局面。而能让一个实力强大的忍族到现在都忍气吞声，并且在村子建立的数十年里都一直保持着这样的状态，必定还有什么实力压制以外的其他的缘由——比如，这个村子的创始便有宇智波的一份力，或是这个村子的实力在周围首屈一指，除了这里宇智波根本无处可去。  
担保人的规定实在太过严苛，既然宇智波有着强大的力量，那么他们便不会长期忍受这样明显的羞辱。这个规定出台的时间必不会长久，眼前所见的崭新的桌椅、立牌、和任务处混在一起的办公场所无疑验证了斑的猜想。  
从斑的角度，斑认为这可能是反对四代目的人为了遏制四代目而采取的特殊对策，而刺激了他们的估计就是带土。带土的出现意味着宇智波和四代的联系浮出水面，纵然带土不过是个“吊车尾”，可为了斩断这份联系，试图架空四代目的人不惜为此出台了这样严苛的条例，这也从侧面证明了这位四代目的能力。  
这种情况下，宇智波千代的失约实在耐人寻味。斑不认为到了现在这个状态宇智波还有退路，来往人员对斑和带土的侧目而视就是最好的证据。斑由此推断，四代目那边必然是出了什么让他无暇顾及这里的大事，但四代目绝不会真的希望彻底切断带土这条联系。  
这就是斑要做带土的担保人的原因。他现在什么也不知道，也没有任何身份证明。也许四代目会怀疑他的用心，但势单力薄、连弟子都只是勉强护住的四代目不会那么轻易的放弃斑。调查、探究都是正常的选择，但在这之后，他会为斑做好一切斑需要的身份证明。  
这世上没有无缘无故的爱与恨，能够被利用同样证明了被利用者有着相当的价值。斑从不对他人有着过高的期望，结好一方必然会结怨另一方，斑只不过选择了庇佑了宇智波的四代目而已。  
担保做好了，带土拿着那页盖了章的文字兴高采烈地大呼小叫。斑跟着他向外走去，平静的神情看不出丝毫的情绪。  
从斑见到带土到现在担保完成，总共过去了不到一炷香时间，这个大声赞美感谢的孩子不会想到这么短的时间里斑都发现了什么又得到了什么，而斑也在想自己穿越前到底都经历了什么。他细细分析着自己的行为和思想模式，只把自己当作敌人般细细挖掘。  
——“我”是一个什么样的人？  
善于战斗就不必说了，值得注意的一点是敏锐的感知力。  
斑可以分辨不同忍族，但并非因为他对查克拉有着天生的感应，而更像是曾经与无数敌手应对身体自然而然形成的本能。他总是下意识地观察分析眼前所见的种种，却很难将自己的想法完整、清晰而又友善的表达。  
“我”在看着，斑发现自己总是习惯于看着。  
“我”能从看似平常的场景分析出难以想象的数额的信息，可斑又清楚地知道这并不是每一个“正常人”都会拥有的技能。正常人是会与人交流的，遇到不明白、不懂的事，他们会询问、会用行动试探、会试图伪装、四处走动，他们有太多种和外界交流的手段。而不是像斑一样，在理清思维前只是一动不动地呆在原地、保持着原来的姿势，只用一双眼睛去看。  
这简直像是一个十几年来只能用视觉获取外界信息的人才会做的事。  
就在这个想法出现时，另一道身影从斑的记忆里分花拂柳、款款而出。他有着体贴可爱的笑容，永远充满爱意的黑眼睛，他总是紧紧地挨在斑的身边，用自己温热的体温和重量一次又一次将斑从死的深渊拽出，他会为斑的伤痛流泪发怒，用拥抱和柔软的声音发誓永不分离。  
“泉奈”，斑无声地咀嚼着这个名字，他将这柔软地发音噙在唇舌间，飘忽空洞的心好像忽然就有了能够落地的地方。


	22. Chapter 22

59

“您什么都不记得了。”名为波风水门的男人如此询问道，虽是询问，可他的语气里分明无比笃定。阳光在他的金发上闪出炫目的光，长风吹得他红白相间的御神袍猎猎作响。

斑无声的点了点头。

正如斑所料，在办完担保之后，四代火影很快就赶来了。然而有着湛蓝双眼的男人并未展现与他权位相称的多疑，他认真凝视了斑一会儿就接受了斑的存在。在打发带土回家后，四代目火影甚至直接带着斑出了村，来到了村外一个名为“终结之谷”的地方。

见斑盯着那相对而立的两座雕像发呆，水门叹了口气。“与您的相貌十分相似的那一位名为‘宇智波斑’。”水门指了指斑对面的那个雕像，语气平静地介绍道，“他和初代目千手柱间是终结了乱世的伟人，他们是木叶忍村最初的创建人。”

“看来你已经知道我的身份了。”斑回应道。

两尊雕像都被雕得英武不凡，风霜雨露模糊了细节，却依然可见他们微笑的眉眼。虽是相对而立，可两座雕像却分别伸出了右手，他们并起的食中二指紧紧勾在一起，形成了一个意味着无论怎样的隔阂都能消解的和解之印。

水门的目光久久投诸在雕像们结成的和解之印上，似乎要从中汲取勇气。许久之后，水门才缓缓开了口，他没有直接回答斑的问题，而是提出了另一个疑问。

水门问：“斑大人，您觉得现在的木叶村怎么样？”

“很糟糕。”斑诚实地评价道，“村子里内部冲突严重，比起村子，这更像个松散的联盟。平静的外表下是各个忍族人人自危的现实，宇智波更在并无大错的情况下被所有人孤立。首领权力旁落，身为火影的你连自己的弟子都难能庇护。”

闻言，水门苦笑了一声。“您真是一个敏锐的人。”

“不管您相信与否，最初的木叶并不是这样的。”水门苍白着脸笑了笑，“也许是三代，也许是四代，也许是我们世界的斑大人死去的时候，从某个节点起，木叶的某个部分悄无声息地腐坏了。曾经给人们带来和平的村子成为酿造不公的土壤，宇智波只是一个被公然列出来的靶子而已。”

“——因为斑大人曾经带着九尾来袭村。” 水门一字一顿地说，他抬起眼直视着斑的眼睛，“虽然柱间大人说这只是一场不太成功的尾兽交接而已，他说斑大人原本是想把尾兽交给村子的，只是因为血迹病发作才把他认作了敌人，但是没人相信他的话。”

这样的话，其实水门自己也不相信，但他又想起了他曾经见过的初代目的手记。那是一本纸页枯黄发脆的手记，水门找到它时它已经落满了灰尘。凹凸起皱的纸面像是被泪水浸过，水门低声复述手记里的文字，好像能够透过那颤抖的字迹看到在病房中一字一顿写下手记的人。

“柱间大人说，如果没有斑，木叶绝不会成立。结束战争的方法有千千万万，可只有与斑同行的地方才是真正的和平。他说他的挚友宇智波斑是一个温柔虔诚的人，在战火纷飞、人人刀刃相向的时代，只有斑明明身为敌对忍族仍然愿意赋予他最真诚的善意。”

那样满载了感情的文字像是一股力量，注入了水门的心田。水门看着对面这个姿容端丽又强大无匹的忍者，再一次坚定了自己的决心。水门闭了闭眼，轻声道：“其实，我刚见到您时，就知道您就是‘宇智波斑’了。”

“当然，您并不是我们这个时空的宇智波斑。您身上的时空之力太过丰沛了，除了时空穿梭我想象不出还有什么别的方法能够裹挟如此多的时空之力。”水门道，“也许十分冒昧，但我请求您的帮助，即便您真的对眼前所见失望透顶，但也请您至少不要阻碍我。“

在那份手记上，柱间曾经如此写道：“有很多人畏惧于斑强大的实力，但正是斑的强大才能使他们安然地活到了现在。斑有一双好眼睛，他愿意不惜一切剜出腐肉，而我拙朴不堪，总是相信日后会有更优秀的后辈结束眼前这一切。

——但也许，斑才是对的，只是现在的我已经没有心力再去结束这一切了。我时常觉得昏昏沉沉的，我没有办法不去思念已经故去的人，就好像我生命中至关重要的一部分也消逝在了那个雨夜。但是，拿到这份手记的后辈啊，请帮助我，请像斑一样严厉地割去朽坏的部分吧，我不愿本末倒置，若是木叶不能护佑我们心爱的人，那它就没有存在的必要了。”

水门是在第四次忍界大战时收到的这本笔记的。千手纲手在一次庆功宴后将这本笔记当作赌资输给了水门，而就在第二日，水门收到了来自三代目猿飞佐助的委任。被称为“金色闪光“的水门在木叶掀起的第四次忍界大战表现突出被授予“四代目火影”的职位，而他也在此之后进一步接触了曾经的他完全无法置信的黑暗。

成为四代目的日子并不好过，水门只觉处处都被掣肘、处处都被限制，暗中窥视的眼睛让他如鲠在喉，无法拯救的生命让他痛恨自己的无能。事实上，刚刚拖住了水门、让他无法及时为带土处理担保人事宜的正是木叶黑暗的一部分。

那是一个人体实验室，里面是由志村团藏率领的根部主持的对木遁的秘密研究。四战中的俘虏和逃难的普通民众被隐秘地运送到此处充作实验材料，无论是襁褓中的婴儿还是耄耋老人，无论是俘虏还是重伤的英雄，他们奄奄一息、凄声惨嚎，最终只能带着木质化的肉身陷入死亡。

而发现了一切的水门除了赋予他们一死什么也做不到。

所有试验记录、秘密文件都不见踪影，留在那里的全是救无可救的必死之人。水门看着昔日同伴向他伸出的求救的手，几乎立刻就意识到了这是来自于志村团藏的示威。他将此处透露给水门就是要水门好好咽下这枚苦果，要水门明白他微薄的力量根本无法与强大的“根”抗衡。

留给水门的只有一个选择。

实验室地处火之国边境，若水门不立刻处理就会给木叶的声誉带来毁灭性打击；而实验室中没有任何一处痕迹能够清晰地指向志村团藏和他手下的根部，就算水门借此提出对长老团的质询也只会不了了之；同时，水门的最后一批部下还在从雨之国撤离，根部的忍者们日夜盯梢，逼得水门不得不投鼠忌器。

最终，水门只能点起那把火，想要拯救一切的人亲手杀死了这些期盼着他的人们。

在火光与哀嚎中，水门咬紧了牙关，他仔细回忆那条指向这个实验室的情报，悲哀地发现自己的调查几乎都在志村团藏的紧盯之下。

可尽管如此，尽管知道自己的力量与积蓄多年的根相比不值一提，可水门不愿就这么妥协了。水门想要拯救木叶，他就任时曾经发誓会让阳光重新洒落在木叶的每一个角落，他身为四代火影的职责就是保护和拯救这个村子。

水门知道，向眼前的宇智波斑求助也许是一个糟透了的选择，但他已经别无他选。柱间在手记里说后辈尽可以抛弃木叶重头再来，但水门却还想再试一试。

——木叶是水门生于斯、长于斯的地方，是他为之浴血奋战、起誓用生命守护的地方。水门不能、也不愿那么轻易地将之放弃，不然他又要如何向自己的父母亲人、同袍战友交代？

好在神明垂怜，斑同意了水门的请求，而水门看着他，心里忽然想起了很久以前母亲曾经抱着他对他讲的话。

在千手柱间重病濒死的一段时间内，千手柱间曾经无数次偷偷逃离病房。那时候的柱间已经病得昏昏沉沉了，除了长时间地站在志村一族的族地外一言不发外，他做的最多的就是拉着街上的每一个人跟他们讲述终结之谷的“真相“和宇智波斑的美好。

可惜的是，那个时候已经没有人会再相信千手柱间了，人人都说他病得糊涂了，因为亲手杀死挚友所以精神出了问题。二代火影千手扉间因此对宇智波成见更深，但还是捏着鼻子铸造了终结谷结着和解之印的两尊雕像。

可尽管如此，那些曾被千手柱间手拉着手絮叨过的人却不可能忘记曾经与初代火影交谈的殊荣，而水门的母亲就是这些人里的一员。

水门还记得她当时微笑着对自己提起往事的模样。那是一个温暖的冬日，一家人围着暖炉吃橘子。当时的母亲还很年轻，而小小的水门一心捧着糖吃，完全没有注意母亲之前都说了什么，只记得从头到尾全是对宇智波斑的夸赞。

说到最后，母亲也拿不专心的小水门没办法，她没好气地点着水门的鼻子，笑嘻嘻地说了最后一句结语。她说：“柱间大人把那位说得那么好，简直像是在说他心中的神，就是你爹追我的时候都没他那么会说。——他该不会是喜欢他吧？”

其实水门在看了手记后也有相似的想法，如今想起来了又忍不住想笑。实在是太松懈了，水门对自己说，可他又想，任何人有了宇智波斑的帮助都会感到无比的放松吧？

水门对自己说：我可以改变这一切、我会改变这一切。

水门微笑着，对眼前这个格外年轻的、另一个世界的斑说：“虽然不知道您为什么会来到这里，但冥冥中自有其道理。我会尽快给您准备好相关身份证明的，只是我势单力薄，能够看顾的人实在有限，但能够以充足的理由庇护的也就是我的族人了。”

“如果您以‘宇智波斑’的身份出现就太过显眼，为了木叶，我就将您的名字先登记为‘波风斑’，这样可以吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这周的最后一更啦！亲亲大家~
> 
> 这个世界的水门太难了（叹息）。
> 
> 对于终结之谷的两种说法，无论是“叛忍说”还是柱间的“血迹病说”其实都不是真正的真相。生前的最后一阶段柱间的精神确实出了问题，但这个世界的柱间对自己的斑是真的非常、非常执着的。
> 
> 以及，平行时空和本土时空的时间流速不同，平行时空的几年等于本土时空的一瞬，所以本土柱斑的相遇不会受到时间方面的影响~


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9K 大肥更！抱歉更的太晚了，一直写到了现在……
> 
> 本章超甜！终于写到了我最喜欢的斑养带土，感受到了快乐！我会尽力给所有人一个圆满的结局哒，这当然也包括平行世界的大家~平行世界的副CP是本世界的四玖、柱斑和带卡，一切为剧情服务，不会有太剧烈的感情描写~
> 
> 下一章应该就能写到旗木朔茂的事了~
> 
> 看在我这么努力的份上请多多评论吧！拜托了，这对我真的很重要~

60

幽暗的密室里，斑拿起文件一页页翻阅着。

此时正是正午时分，外面阳光明媚，这件密室里却昏暗地点着蜡烛。门外的几位根忍已经陷入了幻术的迷梦，屋内的层层封印也被更精妙的手法一一破除。也许这样的防备对这个世界的忍者来说已经算的上铜墙铁壁，但对于斑来说，破除这样的防御并不算什么难事。

——技可进乎道，艺可通乎神。

在以无可匹敌的万花筒写轮眼之力闻名忍界前，斑早以“影中修罗”的名号响彻诸国。人们用这个名字来形容他的神出鬼没，把他当成神话中可以从任何一处暗影中现身的鬼神，以此形容斑登峰造极的隐匿暗杀能力。而这样的技法即便是在另一时空的数十年后也毫不逊色，此世没有任何人物足以在此道与斑匹敌。

有了斑的帮助，根部的一切终于彻底对水门敞开。这些情报让水门无数次避开了团藏的陷阱，也让他对木叶深藏的暗面有了更深的理解。木叶能够走到如今这个地步绝不是团藏一个人的杰作，他身后庞大的利益团体吸吮着木叶的骨血，隐蔽、臃肿而又贪婪。

要将这朽烂之根彻底拔起需要的是时间与力量，而现在木叶却依然深陷战争的漩涡。对水门来说，没有什么比结束眼前这一场不义之战更重要的了。水门并非出自世家名门，这让他办起事来总是捉襟见肘，可也让他对木叶的现状看得更加清楚。

虽然木叶中心区依然繁花似锦，可边缘供平民生活的地方已经破烂贫困得像是人间地狱。普通忍者在生死线上徘徊，世家大族却只求自保。内忧外患，外强中干，水门所见的木叶是个饮鸩止渴的濒死之人。平民的血总有一天会耗干，而被逼到墙角的忍族总会有再也忍不了的一天，到那时，一切就再难挽回。

从水门的角度来看，现在就以雷霆之力解决团藏固然解气，可他背后的力量却会彻底隐藏起来，随之而来的报复足以导致木叶的毁灭。水门在意木叶，可那些人却不一定。吃得脑满肠肥的蛀虫们尽可以换个地方继续蚕食，可满目疮痍、元气大伤的木叶却要应对四面八方的仇恨和怨气。

水门手上的筹码太少了，他只能继续忍耐。

对于水门的决定，斑不可置否。他一心想要回到泉奈所在的那个家，行事自然十分小心，但也不介意多多尝试。纵然不太同意水门的优柔，可斑其实能够理解水门的顾虑，但斑更加清楚，水门的这种放纵只会导致更大的恶果。

藏在暗处的敌人从不是只会被动反击的封印法阵，一次退步换来的就是敌人的步步紧逼。水门现在已经落在下风了，缓缓图之固然好，可敌人的扩张速度永远比己方快。若以霹雳手段迅速斩除腐肉也许还会有一丝生机，这样温吞的行动只会带来惨烈的后果。

可这到底不是斑自己的世界，水门才是真正能够决定他们未来的那个人。

斑也不是没试过直接暗杀团藏。斑的想法很简单，水门总想着正面突破、直接斩杀，可作为暗杀高手的斑想的却是“伪装”和“顶替”。斑固然能一次次突入敌营为水门获取情报，可更简单的方法无疑是让“团藏”本人成为传递情报的那个人。

斑的幻术登峰造极，杀死团藏后，斑完全可以伪装成团藏的模样打入敌人内部，得到团藏和他背后的利益集团想要隐藏的一切。水门想要平稳过渡，那么“团藏”自然会帮他平稳过渡；水门想要“团藏”伏法，那么“团藏”自然会配合他在正确的时间落败。

而这个法子也不是那么难于实行。对斑而言，团藏身周的重重守护不过是一戳就破的纸张。而斑也几乎就要成功了——当时，斑的手指就轻轻搭在团藏微微颤动的喉咙之上，微一用力就可使他在层层保护中忽然断气。

可杀念刚起，一股不知名的力量就禁锢了斑的身躯，让斑的手指无论怎样都无法按下。那是一种让斑感到熟悉的力量，混乱却又庞大，宏伟到了可以将斑在一瞬间碾成粉末的地步。斑无法形容被那种力量笼罩时的感觉，就好像全世界突然对斑产生了无穷的恶意，连脚下细碎的沙砾似乎都在遥遥锁定着斑的要害。

——就好像这个世界在用自己的方式告诫斑：这个人绝不可以在此刻死去。

短暂的思考之后，斑放弃了直接暗杀团藏的想法，而就在斑放松手指的瞬间，那种举世皆敌的感觉消失了，禁锢着斑的力量也消隐无踪。团藏还在会议室里慷慨陈词，不知自己与死神擦肩而过，而斑错身移动，又分别在长老团的另外几个顾问身上试了试自己的发现。

无一例外的，斑得到了同样的结果。

尽管暗杀失败了，斑却没有灰心，他后退一步，就在阴影里继续聆听着长老团秘密进行的会议。可笑顾问们曾经都是曾经身经百战的忍者，精通探查与守护的根忍们更是密密包围了整个会所，可竟没有一个人发现斑的存在。

所有人都对斑的存在视而不见，斑就站在空间缝隙里，一边分神记录着会议内容，一边细细思考着自己刚刚受到的禁锢。他轻轻屈伸着手指，给那股力量起了一个名字。

斑把它叫做“命运”。

这是一种只会在外来者身上起效的力量，如若万事万物自有其轨迹，那么“命运”就是维护轨道不被外来势力打破的最后屏障。若有人注定长寿，命运便不会让他被外来者早早杀死，若有人活该走入邪恶，那么命运便不会允许外来者改变他注定遇上的悲剧。

命运把斑送到这里，绝不会是为了让他打破自己。也许局中人能够自己改变自己的人生，可命运绝不允许外来者造次。但既然如此，既然内部自发的改变是被允许的，而外部的改变又绝不可能突破命运的阻拦，那么它又为什么非要把斑送到这里呢？

斑捏着自己的手指，想起了泉奈的事。

来到这个世界之后，斑一直保持着失忆的状态，唯一能够想起的便是自己的弟弟。而恰好，泉奈本身也并不是斑那个世界土生土长的人。就如斑莫名其妙来到了这个世界一样，泉奈也是在某种力量的干涉下从另一个世界降临到了斑死去的弟弟的肉身中。但与泉奈不同的是，斑在这个世界里使用的似乎依然是自己的身体。

这个世界上没有无缘无故的“穿越时空”，强横无比的“命运”之所以求助只因为它从一开始就缺失了至关重要的一环。如果泉奈的穿越是因为斑那个世界中本该活下来的他意外身死，那么斑的穿越必然也是因为本世界宇智波斑这个角色的意外缺失。

和今天一样，斑尝试暗杀团藏的那天也是一个好天。跟着团藏他们离开会议室时，斑看了看外面的天空。灿烂的阳光不分善恶、一视同仁地洒落在了斑的身上，斑沐浴着温暖的光线，心平气和地思考着这个世界的自己。

斑在想：这个世界的宇智波斑到底因何而死？若他已经身亡，那么他的肉身又在哪里？

在那之后，斑并未再做什么出格的事。除了水门请求的情报窃取和偶尔的营救暗杀任务外，大多时光斑就只是漫无目的地行走着。他的目光记录过无数叹息和哀嚎，对斑而言，这片广阔的土地与斑自己世界似乎没什么不同，人性的光影从不因时空的改变而褪色。

各国书写的史书中流着平民和忍者的血泪，忍村秘藏的卷轴里尽是为杀戮而生的忍术。大名府中莺歌燕舞，一条街后便是孩童饿死冻毙的尸身；战争前线血流成河，忍村内部却因争功诿过而滥杀无辜。因和平而生的忍村制度最终只引发了更加剧烈的战争，宇智波斑和千手柱间为了保护弟弟而建立的村子里连五岁的孩童都要拿起手里剑上战场。

斑静静注视着他所见到的每一分苦难。过去如此，今日亦然。斑安静地翻阅着眼前这一份份满是血腥的实验记录，用眼睛记录着那些轻描淡写就被抹除的脆弱生命。哪怕斑知道，当他回归时一切记忆都会消散，但斑觉得，哪怕一秒也好，眼前这些哭泣、哀嚎又最终死去的人至少曾被人记住。

烛光跳跃着，在斑脸上投出起伏的阴影。斑合上了手中的文件，他将一切都回归原位，而后打开写轮眼，破开空间来到了自己暂居的地方。斑拿出纸笔，将自己刚刚读过的机要记录一一默写出来，而后加好封印将它们放好。接着，斑抬起头看了看挂在墙上的钟，发现与自己预估的时间相差无几。

还有一个小时带土就要回来了，斑带上围裙，将长发束成了易于行动的马尾。他来到灶台旁，取出了两枚鸡蛋。

61

一个小时后，带土回家了。

在斑来到此处的一个月里，斑是寄住在带土家的。对外，斑是波风一族散落在外刚刚寻回的族人，对内，斑是带土失散多年的亲人。这个“对内”当然是仅对带土一人而言的，宇智波富岳作为水门仅有的盟友当然知道斑的身份，但这就不必对尚且年幼的带土说了。

而带土也很快接受了斑的存在，水门的背书是一回事，另一方面却全靠斑自己。带土其实是个很独立的孩子，可斑实在太会照顾人了。自从斑来了，带土的生活就变了样：回家时会有温热软甜的饭菜、受伤了有备好的伤药绷带、忍术修行失败了会被拎着领子命令再来一遍，晚上睡觉时有蓬松柔软、满是阳光气息的被子。

当然，最好的还是回家的时候。当带土打开门、说出那句“我回来了”时，迎接他的再不是满屋冰凉沉默的空气。回家成了带土最期盼的时刻，今天也不例外。刚做了一上午的D级任务，带土累得直喘。可刚一完成任务，他就立刻兴冲冲地往家赶。

汗水和灰尘糊了带土满脸，可带土并不不在意。一开门，带土就元气十足地喊了一声“我回来了”，而后厨房里很快就传来了一声冷淡的应声。饭菜的香味传满了整间屋子，带土陶醉地深吸了口气，踢掉鞋子就跑进了屋。他两眼放光地盯着盛在竹盘里的炸鱼，流着口水伸出了手。

牛肉与热锅碰撞发出肉类的馨香，斑似乎正忙着做菜，可他背后却好似长了眼睛，在带土伸手的瞬间，斑侧身探手“啪”地一下打掉了带土蠢蠢欲动的爪子。斑一边用铲子按了按锅里机理漂亮的肉排，一边面无表情地下达了最后通牒。

斑说：“洗了手再去吃。”

斑冷着脸的样子很有些威势，但他扎着围裙的样子却将那份冷肃消隐无踪。带土丝毫没被斑冷冰冰的神情吓到，他退后两步，冲斑的背影做了个鬼脸，然后才跑回玄关摆好自己的鞋子，接着去盥洗室洗去了满脸的汗。

自斑来到这里已经一个月了，他一直和带土同居，盥洗室里自然也添置了斑的用品。毛巾架上挂着两条颜色不一样的毛巾，放牙具的地方放着一双款式不同的牙刷。带土呆呆看着它们，脸上露出了傻乎乎的笑。他用自己的毛巾擦了擦脸，又揉了揉刚刚被拍的手，心里不仅不恼，还有些不知道哪里来的甜味。

我不是一个人了，带土想。

过了一会儿，咧着嘴畅想了一会儿的带土才清醒过来，他赶紧把脸又蹭了两下，然后才蹦跶着来到了饭桌前。桌上的菜已经摆好了，尽是带土喜欢吃的口味。斑在家里时总会将菜分门别类一个个摆好，带土家却没有那么多盘子，但斑丝毫没有轻忽：小菜、正餐、甜点、水果，一样不少的摆在盘子里，吃得带土小脸红扑扑的。

带土见了丰盛的菜就挪不开眼睛了，他一边吃一边含糊着讲着上午遇到的事，其间不乏对自己的吹嘘和对队友的盛赞。斑“嗯嗯”地应着，直到听到带土说下午还要出去时才抬眼看了看带土。

“下午不是休息吗？”斑问道，他加快了吃饭的速度，很快就把自己面前的一份一扫而空。

“呃、没什么啦，就是……卡卡西那家伙的父亲不是要回来了嘛，我们一起做两个任务帮他攒点钱。”带土瞄了瞄斑领口处隐约露出的伤痕。又很快移开视线，他左看右看就是不敢看斑的眼睛，把心虚气短的样子演了个十足。斑挑了挑眉，心知其中必有问题，却也没有深究。他起身又带上围裙，从橱柜里翻出三个便当盒拿着去了厨房。

带土这样说多半就是晚上不回来吃饭的意思了，好在斑准备午饭时就将晚饭的食材准备了大半，如今做起来也不费什么功夫。很快，厨房里又传来了烹饪的香气，斑一边做着玉子烧，一边问：“卡卡西的父亲？”

说起这个带土就来了精神，他啃了一大口肉排，手舞足蹈地说：“就是那个传说中的‘木叶白牙’！”

“旗木朔茂，是手持持散发白光的查克拉短刀，像是凶兽一般突入敌营的天才忍者，是特别了不起的大英雄！”带土鼓着腮帮子咀嚼着，神情看起来很是开心，“你不知道，卡卡西可高兴了，那家伙总是心高气傲的，我还是第一次见他这个样子。他今天上午就请假了，说是要把家里再打扫一下。”

“旗木朔茂”这个名字让斑蹙了蹙眉，他想起之前从水门那里得知的关于“木叶白牙”的消息，心里有了一丝不祥的预感。按照常理来说，旗木朔茂执行的那个任务并不该现在完成，但忍者执行任务时任何情况都可能发生，也许完成任务的契机忽然出现了也说不定。

因此，斑并没说什么，他神色自然地关上了炉火，将锅里散发着香甜气息的照烧鸡肉分成三份，按着调味不同分别装进了三个便当盒里。两份咸口的，一份甜口的，再加上甜度不同的红豆糕和几个小番茄，三份便当很快就大功告成了。

斑端着便当来到了餐厅，在那张小小的桌子上开始打包。而带土还在说着：“卡卡西上午都没出现，可无聊死我了……真是的，总是打扫房间有什么用啊，卡卡西就是个笨蛋，他应该把他那些荣誉嘉奖都摆出来才对。都五年没见了，做父亲的肯定想要知道孩子过得好不好嘛。”

斑做事向来又好又快，几句话的功夫就已将便当收拾完毕。斑看了看带土，小孩儿的脸上写满了真心实意的骄傲，仿佛卡卡西的天才和成就是一件无比令他开心的事。斑看着他脸上单纯的赞叹，不禁抬起手揉了揉带土的脑袋。

“好孩子。”斑轻声道。

带土被揉得愣了一下，他呆呆地抬起头看向斑，斑却没再说什么。带土结巴了一下，随即才磕磕绊绊地接上话。他挺起胸，做出一个自认为很帅的样子，红着耳朵道：“那当然了，我可是宇智波带土！等我开眼，我会比笨卡卡还厉害的！”

听他这样说，斑却没有像其他人那样露出或是敷衍或是讥讽的笑。他看着带土的眼睛，认真地点了点头，赞同道：“是的，你会的。”

带土又一次愣住了。他注视着斑的眼睛，从中找不出一丝玩笑的意味。那双黑眼睛坦诚地看着带土，像是比带土本人还要笃定他未来必定有所成就。这是带土从未想过的反应，带土张了张嘴，半晌才大声挤出一句“当然了”，而后落荒而逃般抓起装着便当盒的包袱冲出了房间。

62

正午的阳光热辣辣的，带土急跑了两步才感觉发热的脸上热度稍退。他大声重复着“我肯定会变厉害的”、“这不是当然的嘛”之类的话，连说了好几遍才觉得好了一点。

真是的，太肉麻了。带土暗自埋怨，这人是怎么做到面不改色地说出这么肉麻的话？

这时候的他倒是全然忘却了谁先开始的自我吹捧。

带土出门的时间有些早了，离和卡卡西他们约好的时间还有整整一个小时。但对带土来说，消磨时间从不是件麻烦的事。从小到大，带土做惯了帮助他人的事，而处于战争期的木叶也从不缺少需要帮助的人。见时候未到，带土便驾轻就熟地去了经常帮忙的那几家，硬生生在人家的家里干了将近一个小时的活。

干完活的带土已经完全忘记了刚刚的尴尬，他拎着自己的小包袱就往集合点走，嘴里还嚼着那家老奶奶送给他的糖。集合点就在木叶忍校，因为下午的任务就是为忍校清洁打扫。这是一个很难抢到的任务，任务量不重却是难得的赏金丰厚，只是因为实在繁杂又劳累才被早早等待的琳抢到了手。

当带土到达时，他不出意外又看到了被村里孩童欺负的宇智波风语。风语的出身和带土差不多，都是亲缘断绝，也都被一族排斥，上了忍校也是同样的吊车尾。只是风语可比带土小多了，如今被几个孩子围着欺负，哭得上气不接下气的。

带土这次难得来的比卡卡西他们早，也幸好早到的是他。虽然带土自己比较爽朗，但他也知道族里的人大多比较别扭——当然，现在他家里那个“波风斑”无疑也是宇智波的异类，他简直坦率得过了头，连带土都有点受不了。

带土向来见不得这样欺凌弱小的场面，他走上前去吓走了那几个小孩，又从自己的便当里拿出红豆糕哄好了抽噎着的风语。一连串动作带土做得驾轻就熟，可见没少做类似的事。等风语离开时，带土赫然发现那个拽拽的卡卡西已经靠在柱子边的阴影里等了很久了。

“哈！这次我可比你早。”见到卡卡西，带土立刻叉腰做胜利状，卡卡西却扭过头，摆出了一副“我不认识这个笨蛋”的模样。

当琳到位时，又看到了经典的带土喋喋不休而卡卡西爱答不理的场面。她掩着嘴笑了笑，合掌拍了拍手，打断了两人可以持续到天荒地老的单方面斗嘴。“带土，你不是要攒钱给斑先生买药吗？这次任务之后就够了吧？”琳说道，“我刚刚来的时候问了，今天药铺七点关门呢，咱们得快点。”

“真的太感谢你了，琳！”闻言，带土感动地双手合十，连连道谢，就连卡卡西都低声“嗯”了一声。

几人当即不再耽误，一起动起手来。

打扫卫生并不是什么困难的工作，带土一边打扫一边献宝似的把之前和斑讲过的话又与卡卡西说了一遍，得到卡卡西一句“谢了”，顿时得意地翘起了看不见的尾巴。倒是琳问起了带土关于斑的事，让带土好一阵支支吾吾，不知该怎么说才好，还是卡卡西替他解了围。

任务结束时已是傍晚了，几个人约着一起去了药店。琳是战争遗孤，由村里的育婴堂统一照顾，因此买完药她就先带着便当回去了，只剩卡卡西和带土两个人坐在忍校的秋千上一起吃饭。刚买的药膏被带土小心地藏在怀里，那是他额外多做了一个星期的任务才买到的珍贵伤药。

卡卡西看他那样子，半晌才犹豫地开了口。卡卡西问：“他对你很好吗？”

带土点了点头，往嘴里掖了一大口饭，惬意地眯起了眼睛。卡卡西也打开了饭盒，他看着盒子里丰盛的饭食，却没有立刻动手。卡卡西不知道自己接下来的话该不该说，毕竟那个“斑”是水门老师亲自介绍的人，绝不会有问题。

但没有问题不代表可以全然信任。与一直在村里做D级任务的带土和琳不同，卡卡西几年前就上过了战场，虽然只是后勤工作，可也让他深刻明白了人性的复杂。回想起之前查到的资料，卡卡西不由叹了口气，他觉得自己不该管，可他看着带土没心没肺的样子又实在不敢完全放手。

路灯昏黄的光照亮了沉睡着的校园，卡卡西夹起一块丸子放进嘴里，慢慢咀嚼着。“斑先生……我是说你那个同居人，”卡卡西忽然开口了，“你觉不觉着他有点像什么人？”

闻言，带土扭过了头，他看了看卡卡西，忽然露出了一个得意的笑。带土是知道斑的身份的，虽然富岳族长和水门老师都想瞒着他，但斑本人却完全没有隐瞒的意思。作为对这份坦诚的回报，带土从未想过泄露斑的身份，但这不代表他不可以在天才卡卡西面前炫耀一下。

带土嘴里还咬着一个小番茄，这会却毫不犹豫地冲卡卡西比了一个“这·是·秘·密”的口型，他眉飞色舞地做出了一个得意洋洋的表情，“嘿嘿嘿”连笑了三声，看得卡卡西嘴角一阵抽搐。卡卡西被他那副贱贱的样子气得额头青筋暴起，但还是硬挺着说完了接下来的话：“你知道他是什么人就好了，只是那样的人……你也稍微有点警惕心。”

接着，卡卡西一个错手从带土的便当盒里抢走了一块红豆糕，两下塞进了自己的嘴里。带土抢夺未果，翻着白眼“哼”了一声。他一边嘀咕着“我知道啦，笨卡卡”，一边赶忙把最后一块红豆糕放进了自己的嘴里。

香甜润滑的滋味在舌尖起伏，带土含糊地说，“我也没什么可以给他的。”

虽然表现出一副没心没肺的样子，但带土其实明白卡卡西的意思。

带土自己也从来不是一个可以心安理得地接受他人好意的人。不如说，带土从一开始就有着和外表不相符的独立和自律。他从小没了爹娘，可依旧能把自己照顾得很好，虽然总被人说是“吊车尾”、“倒霉蛋”，可从没人会把带土当成“邋遢鬼”。父母的面目在带土的记忆里早已模糊了，但他的家却仍像父母尚在一样干净整洁。

在斑搬进来的第一天时，带土就问过斑到底为什么要照顾他。而斑的回答简洁有力，一句“交房租”堵住了带土可能的疑问。但随着日子渐久，带土渐渐发现斑展现出来的善意远远不是一句“交房租”就能解释得了的。

——斑是真的在乎带土。他不仅仅照顾带土的生活，他还负责教授带土忍术和技巧，他会因为带土偶尔的偷懒罚他只能吃白水炖菜，也会因为带土优秀的表现而不吝夸奖。虽然斑总是面无表情的，但带土难道还少见别人的冷脸了？带土分的出什么是真心、什么是假意。

斑就是带土理想中亲人的模样。

于是，带土又问了第二次“为什么”，可这一次斑的回答却离谱多了。

带土还记得那天的自己是什么样子——由于对决失败而被同龄人打得鼻青脸肿，衣服脏了也破了，鼻血脏兮兮地染在衣服上。那个时候斑辅导带土已经有一段时间了，带土本以为这一次斑会终于认清自己吊车尾的本性，可斑却好像没那么在意。

“你是有天赋的人。”眉眼凌厉的青年一边给带土上药一边说，“只是看你想不想努力而已。”

“我努力了！”带土马上反驳，他挺起胸将那句说了无数遍的话又说了一遍，他说，“等我开了眼就会变强了，我会变得比所有人都强，比那个笨卡卡还要强！”

斑依旧是那副平静的样子，他点了点头就不再说什么，反倒是带土心虚了起来。

带土知道，卡卡西是个天才，他的才能让老师和琳的目光永远不会只集中在带土的身上，可斑却不同，斑所训练、所期待的只有带土一人。带土能从那些严苛的指标中看出斑确实对他有所期许，他知道斑是全心认为他可以做好的。

但是带土没有。

带土输了，他输给了自己的同龄人，还输的那么惨。

带土不敢去看斑，又不敢完全不看斑。他的目光注视着斑垂落的衣角，咬着牙不肯说话。直到斑推他起来换衣服，带土才闷闷地开了口，他又一次问出了那个他早已问过的问题：“你为什么对我这么好？”

“你和我弟弟很像。”斑说。他没管带土纠结的思绪，直接了当地拿来了换洗衣物，又端来清水和毛巾，要为带土擦洗身子。带土怎么说都是十三岁的中忍了，见此不由万分窘迫。他赶紧抢过毛巾自己擦，嘴里还不忘嘟囔道：“你不是都忘干净了嘛……”

斑见他自己照顾自己了也就不再耽搁时间，拿出纸笔开始书写当日的情报汇总。闻言，他抬头看了看带土，平静地回应：“泉奈是个温柔而又热情的人，他是神明赐予我的宝物。”

带土“哼”了一声，扁着嘴不说话。斑也不生气，他盯着带土换上新衣服才继续了自己的话。斑说：“如果不是泉奈，我活不到现在。而我清醒后见到的第一个人就是与泉奈如此相似的你，这一定也是神明的旨意。”

“带土，我想我是为你而来的。”

——这是谎言。

在听到这句回答时，带土第一反应就是这个。迄今为止孤身一人度过的人生让带土知道没有无缘无故的善意，更何况他们对彼此都是彻彻底底的陌生人。带土是个喜欢帮助他人的人，可他在帮助别人的同时理解了并不是每一份帮助都会获得对等的善意，更何况如此强大的斑根本并没有任何能够从带土身上获取的东西。

带土死死盯着伏案工作的斑，可斑除了一脸疑惑地抬起头、而后恍然大悟地给带土又添了份夜宵外并没有什么别的举动。直到躺到被子里带土都没有想明白这件事，他也不是没有问过水门老师，可老师却说“斑并没有骗他的需要”。

带土还记得水门老师的话。金发的四代火影如此说道：“带土，如今你也知道了那个人的身份。有人说他邪恶，有人说他深沉，但我想，他至少并不虚伪。我相信我的眼睛，带土，你也该相信你自己的心。”

带土想：我的心到底是怎么想的？

——其实没那么重要。

那个回答，其实没那么重要。

被期待、被在意、被等待、被照顾的时候，带土在想，这份善意的来源其实并不那么重要。

如今，带土也是这么回答卡卡西的。带土说：“我是很感激斑啦，但我现在也确实没什么可以报答他的，等我以后变厉害了，他要什么我就给他什么好了。”

闻言，白发的小忍者耸了耸肩。他拎起空了的便当盒站起身，对带土说：“算了，你心里有数就好。这个我先带走了，明天洗了带给你。”

带土元气十足地应了声，他也站起身，同自己的朋友道了别。月影低垂，带土双手枕在脑后，哼着歌往家走。走到楼下时，带土抬起头看到了那盏为他亮起的灯。

带土忽然高兴起来，他跑着上了楼，兴高采烈地敲开了门，他大声对着这个有人在等的家道：“我回来啦！”


	24. 原著扉泉番外：一见桃华

1

千手扉间十七岁的时候去了湿谷林，进行仙术学习。  
湿谷林的蛞蝓们检测了他的身体潜质，遗憾地告诉扉间他并不适合仙术学习。扉间眨眨眼睛，客气地道了谢，也并不如何感到沮丧。虽然千手一族向来与仙人们交好，但像柱间大哥那样能修成仙术的到底凤毛麟角，说到底，扉间也不过是芸芸终生的一员，与其他人也没什么不同。  
当扉间准备告辞离开时，蛞蝓仙人喊住了他。  
“唔，也不是所有仙术都不行。”蛞蝓仙人对这个有礼貌的孩子印象很好，她喊住扉间，询问道，“最近倒是百年难遇的好日子，‘灼华’之境就要开了，也许有一种仙术适合你，你要试试吗？”  
“这种术是一种养生之术，没有多大攻击能力，却可以加快查克拉恢复速度，也可以让人延年益寿。只是，修成的机会只有一次，若是失败了，就再也无法修成了。同时，若是修炼失败，便会受到反噬。”  
“什么反噬？”扉间问道。他本以为这一次注定要空手而归，却没想到峰回路转，竟还有一丝希望。  
蛞蝓仙人扭了扭身子，她歪着头想了会，回答道：“具体是什么我也不太清楚……但是，这是昔日忍宗之主阿修罗传下来的术，应该是最适合你们千手一族的术了。想必就算失败了也不会有什么问题，阿修罗大人可是一个仁慈博爱的人。”  
“那么，你要试试吗？”  
那就试试吧，扉间想，修习忍术可是我的强项。

2.

扉间进了灼华之境才知道后悔。  
这是什么奇怪的仙术啊！传说中的忍宗之子阿修罗是个恋爱脑吗？！  
面前的石碑明明白白写着修行方法，扉间看着那石碑上的字字句句，终于控制不住地大喊出声：“这是包办婚姻吧？这就是包办婚姻吧！”  
什么“修行此术者会在此境遇到自己心仪之人”，什么“若两人心心相印，此术自然修成”，传说中的阿修罗大人为什么要发明这种奇怪的术？这简直比那个谁还要不靠谱啊！  
——欸？那个……谁来着？  
扉间一顿，他下意识回溯记忆，却什么也记不起来了。除了自己名为“扉间”，过往的一切都成了一片空白。扉间木着脸又去看石碑，果然在石碑的右下角看到了一行小如蚊蝇的字，上面写着：身份、地位、家人、舆论都不该是爱情的阻碍，为了保证术式的成功，修行过程中秘境会抹除修行者的无关记忆。  
扉间嘴角抽搐了一下，简直不知道该如何吐槽这句话。他心里抓狂了很久，终于不得不承认所谓的“无关记忆”居然指的是他的全部记忆，甚至连他的姓氏都算。  
“事情也没有那么糟糕啦……”忽然有人说。他的声音清朗而又温柔，正回响在扉间的耳畔。  
扉间一惊，他下意识往旁边躲了一下，却正好看到身边的人直起身。在看清那人面目的同时，就算是扉间也不得不承认忍宗之主的仙术确有可取之处。  
——这个人简直就是长在扉间审美点上的：大眼睛双眼皮、又黑又亮的瞳仁笑起来像是盈满了光。  
“我叫泉奈，你也是突然就来到这里的吗？”扉间仍在怔愣，名为“泉奈”的少年已经大大方方地冲他伸出了手，如此自我介绍道。两人握过手之后，泉奈继续了自己的话，他指着石碑道：“这上面说相爱之人可以踏过黄泉，‘死者可以生，生者可以死’。”  
“嗯，这应该是说，修行成功后，两人都有一次复活彼此的机会吧。”扉间也从那冲击性的美貌中缓了过来，他看着石碑缓缓皱起了眉，“这种神迹一般的效果，估计不是能够轻易给予的。”  
泉奈看着他点了点头，他叹了口气，学着扉间的样子放慢了语气，说道：“刚刚我过来时，一路上没有看到除你以外的第二个人，也没有看到任何房屋或是街镇。东面有一处湖泊，此处有一片桃花林，南面被迷雾遮掩，北面像是野兽的洞穴。”  
说着，泉奈的声音变得不确定起来，他迟疑地问：“所以……我们接下来吃什么？又住在哪里？那个洞穴里……该不会有狼吧？”

3

泉奈一语成谶。  
接下来的几天，他们两个狼狈透了。  
没有吃、没有住、还有狼群的侵袭，若不是泉奈随身带着苦无，他们早就死在了恶狼的撕咬之下。扉间忘记了所有，而泉奈至少记得如何飞速挪移、如何挥刀斩杀。什么查克拉、什么攻击技巧，两人全都忘得一干二净，两个放到外面去都足以使人闻风丧胆的忍者到了这里变成了两个只会逃命的废物，若不是泉奈几番舍命相护，扉间早就成了狼群口中之魂。  
两人不是没想过往树上逃，只是那些桃花树根本也没长到野狼跃起也够不到的高度。好在他们昨日情急之下跳入了湖泊，倒是阴差阳错地发现了狼群怕水的缺点。只是泉奈满身是伤，若是再浸水，怕是要生大病。  
好在忍宗之主也没想着赶尽杀绝，根据石碑所说，除了两人感情升温可以解锁记忆外，每过三日石碑处便会出现两份形如绿色水晶的“萤晶”，吃下便可恢复指定的记忆。一路逃亡中，两人几番合议，熬过三日便匆匆赶回了石碑处。  
按着两人事先商量好的，扉间选择了率先恢复“建造”方面的记忆，而泉奈选择了“治疗”。建造可以让他们建立抵御野兽的房屋，治疗则有助泉奈恢复这几日受的伤。两人提心吊胆地服下了萤晶，如约想起了相应的记忆，不由大松了一口气。  
几日下来，两人熟稔了不少。扉间一瘸一拐地摘取了相应药草，泉奈将他们捣成了泥，待包扎完毕后，又累又饿的两人互相扶持着去了湖边。暮色将近，他们都不想半夜下湖摸鱼。于是两人依偎着休息了一会，扉间就又打起精神下湖抓鱼。  
泉奈也不想总是被扉间照顾，只是他实在是精疲力竭，一动也不想动了。不同于只是脚踝扭伤的扉间，泉奈可以说是遍体鳞伤。他虽比现在的扉间强一点，但也实在强得有限，却还要逞强去救比普通人还差一些的扉间。之前三日，泉奈自己都不记得自己多少次冲出包围圈、又扑回去去救人，十数次生死时速中，狼爪与兽吻的滋味让他尝了个遍。  
但是，既然一同出现在此处，扉间就可能是他的恋人，泉奈不能也不想放弃他。与对仙术有所了解的扉间不同，泉奈来到此处时唯一知晓的便是他的爱人就在此处。在心底回响着的、不知何人的声音告诉泉奈，哪怕他们忘记了彼此的存在，但终有一日昔日的爱会重新回到他们的心中。  
而当泉奈看到扉间时，他也确实在扉间身上感到了熟悉。但是，哪怕如此，泉奈也没有完全相信自己心底的那个声音。忍宗之主阿修罗的名声泉奈也是听过的，不管传言如何，在他死后多年，他所创造的秘境依然能以无穷伟力将泉奈送至此处就证明了他的力量。  
审时度势，泉奈从来也没有想过要在忍宗之主创造的地方反抗忍宗之主的力量。而泉奈也不得不承认，阿修罗的确抓住了他的软肋。就算知道所谓“曾经的恋人”可能只是谎言，但只要有一丝的可能，泉奈便不愿为此冒险。  
当泉奈对扉间伸出手时，泉奈其实也在心里暗暗起誓，他对自己说：我会保护你的，我的恋人。  
泉奈没有辜负自己许下的诺言，他也同样因此吃够了苦头：四肢都是淋漓的伤口，虎口处血肉模糊的伤到现在都在流血。泉奈又痛又冷，他眼前一阵阵地发黑。虚弱和疼痛让泉奈疲倦得睁不开眼，他挨着一块干燥的大石头合眼浅眠起来。  
当扉间拎着两条鱼上岸时，他的心跳都因泉奈苍白死寂的模样停了一秒。  
扉间慌忙摇醒了泉奈，泉奈皱着眉清醒过来。“你好讨厌啊……”泉奈的声音因为虚弱而轻软，他无力地把头靠在扉间的肩上，艰难地睁开眼睛笑了笑，“我昨天晚上都没睡好。”  
泉奈滚烫的额头就贴在扉间脖颈，扉间窒了窒，半晌才挤出一句话：“你发烧了。”他又想起泉奈被湖水泡得发白的伤口和冰凉的指尖，神情里有着自己也不知道的痛惜。  
泉奈看到了扉间的表情，他借着扉间的力量坐起身来，勉强做出一副若无其事的样子。泉奈盘膝坐着，用没受伤的左手撑着自己的脸，他用那双好看的眼睛笑盈盈地看着扉间，柔声道：“别露出那副表情啊，我很快就会好啦。”  
扉间看了看他，没说什么，只是沉默地架起了篝火。鱼肉被火焰炙烤着，渐渐传出焦香，暖热的气体升腾着，扭曲了火焰对面的人的样貌。泉奈仍有些昏昏沉沉的，他眯着眼打着瞌睡，努力撑着不要现在昏迷过去。  
扉间在他对面抱膝坐着，慢慢旋转着串着鱼的木枝，他咬着口腔内侧的软肉，逼着自己不要去想那些已经无法挽回的事。对面这个人长得温柔，说起话来也甜甜得很会撒娇，可做起事来却强势无比，他仔细地保护着扉间，好像当真把扉间当成了他命中注定的爱人。  
“你可以不必救我的。”扉间忽然道，他把一根烤好的鱼递给泉奈，然后冲他伸出了自己的手。扉间的手上原先因为拼命钻木取火而生了一颗水泡，如今这些水泡已经消隐无踪。“你看，”扉间说，“我恢复力比较快。”  
泉奈被这句话惊醒了，他孩子气地冲扉间做了个鬼脸，而后摇了摇头。“都说了没事的。”泉奈揉了揉眼，“你才是仙术的修行者嘛，要是你死了，说不定我也活不下来。”  
扉间咬着鱼的动作顿了顿。  
见他这样，泉奈倒是“噗嗤”笑出了声。  
“这个什么‘灼华之境’明明对你的削弱比较大吧？连最基础的忍步都忘了。就算武力上的削弱只是巧合，可你进来时可是什么都没有带。我身上尚且带着苦无呢，同样是忍者的你怎么会什么都不带就出现在这里。”  
“你可千万别问我是怎么知道你也是忍者的。”泉奈皱皱鼻子“哼”了一声，大声说，“可别太小瞧人了！”  
直到此时，扉间才开了口。他看了看泉奈，无奈地否认：“没有，我没有。”闻言，泉奈露出了一个夸张的凶恶表情，身体力行地表示着“算你识相”这几个字，看得扉间心软成一片。  
不加任何香料与盐巴的鱼淡而无味，还有一股刺鼻的腥气。这无疑不是两人的口味，可两人又都知道不吃饭是不行的。泉奈皱着眉用力往肚里咽，腮帮一鼓一鼓的，橘红的暮色在泉奈面上打出柔和的光影，扉间注视他，就着他黑亮的瞳仁、白皙的肌肤勉强吃完了自己那份。  
天色暗了下来，扉间拨出火堆里烧得滚热的石头为泉奈做了个简陋的窝。他扶着泉奈慢慢躺下，又拨了拨篝火让它烧得更旺一些。到了这个时候，扉间就很庆幸自己进秘境时穿的是和服了，布料多，材料也就更多。  
扉间又扯下一小块布料，拿到湖边洗了洗，随后浸湿了盖在泉奈额头上。他把自己的上衣都脱下来给泉奈盖上，又拿走了他们仅剩的那根苦无。“你先睡吧，今晚狼群应该不会再来了。”扉间说。  
泉奈的唇惨白惨白的，他就着扉间拢起的手勉强喝了几口冰冷的湖水，轻声道：“你要去哪里？”  
扉间低头看看他，伸手抚平了泉奈皱起的眉。他给泉奈掖了掖“被子”，回应道：“去做几个陷阱。” 见泉奈挣扎着要爬起来，扉间又把他按了回去，他捏了捏泉奈肉肉的脸颊，学着泉奈的样子做了个鬼脸。  
“你可别小瞧我啊。” 扉间轻声道，“我会回来的。”  
泉奈仰脸定定地看着他，而后弯起眼睛，露出了一个柔软的笑。  
“那就拜托你了。”泉奈轻声说。

4

扉间觉得自己一辈子也不会忘记那么好看的笑容，尽管苍白虚弱，却依然熠熠生辉地让扉间心跳不已。  
只是，出于信任而露出的这个笑容终究要被辜负，因为扉间从头到尾都是在说谎。  
——他的确是要做陷阱，但却不准备只做陷阱。他不告诉泉奈他要做什么，因为他认为泉奈一定不许他孤身涉险。  
扉间去了岛的南面。  
这里本是一片迷雾，但此时明月高升，月光驱散了雾气，暴露出巨大宏伟的石质的祭坛。扉间在周遭设下几处陷阱，而后握紧了手中的苦无，一步步沿着阶梯走到了祭坛的最高处。接着，他割破手腕，让自己的鲜血染红了祭坛中心的石块。  
扉间环视一圈，语速极快地说道：“药，我需要疗伤和退烧的药。”  
话音刚落，扉间就摆出了不久前刚从泉奈那里学到的防御姿势，他在心里数着数，在数到第十个数的时候看到了祭坛周遭忽然出现的野狼。狼的数量并不多，不多不少正好两只，跟扉间预估的差不多。  
这处祭坛是扉间和泉奈在逃命的时候遇到的。那时的他们被狼群追的很狼狈，扉间的脚又伤了，根本跑不快。不得已，泉奈将扉间扔到了祭坛上方，让他藏在雾里，自己则想办法激怒并引走了狼群。那个时候，独自缩在雾中的扉间发现了祭坛真正的用法，但出于某种心思，他并没有告知泉奈自己的发现。  
如今，当初的隐瞒终于到了回报的时候，为此涉险的只需有扉间一人。  
野兽带着凶残疯狂的气息迎面扑来，扉间咬紧了牙。生死之际，他的心却冷静至极，他举起苦无，挥刃迎上。  
足足花了一个时辰，扉间才杀死了这两头野兽。当野狼死亡时，药品凭空出现在祭坛的中心，同时，天上降下了白亮的神光，恢复了扉间满身的创伤。扉间扭头吐出一口血，在刚刚的搏斗中，他几乎被野狼一口咬断了脖子，完全是靠着自身顽强的生命里撑过了野狼的拼死反击。  
鲜血浸透了扉间的衣衫，扉间开始庆幸自己把上衣全都留给泉奈了。他勉强支撑起身子，逼迫自己忽略体内传来的一阵阵空虚和虚弱。祭坛中心的药品是扉间的战利品，扉间深吸两口气，露出了带着血迹的满足微笑，他把药品抱到怀里，踉踉跄跄地走下了祭坛。  
向上攀登时，这段阶梯走起来并不辛苦。就算扉间脚踝受了伤，他却依旧能一瘸一拐地走上台去。可如今，这段路忽然变得仿如天堑，明明扉间肢体完好，可他却走得气喘吁吁、吃力不已。那阵从天而降的白光治愈了扉间的损伤，却抽走了他太多的元气，扉间脑子里嗡嗡作响，视线也是一片模糊。  
看来这样的恢复也不是没有代价的。这是扉间从阶梯上摔下来前最后一个想法。  
扉间摔得太狠了。他趴在地上好一会，才模模糊糊地意识到自己的处境。扉间慢慢起身，捡起了那些药，他眼前被血糊成了鲜红色，估计是摔破了头。最糟糕的时，扉间的脚踝又扭了，只好恢复了一瘸一拐的姿态，细细想来，他现在的状态竟比昨晚还要差。  
但对扉间而言，这一切都是值得的。  
跌跌撞撞地，扉间往泉奈所在的地方走。昨夜走了半个时辰不到的路程，扉间如今却整整走到了天亮。他一只手抓着一根树枝当拐杖，另一只手却紧紧搂着那些药。扉间走了很久、很久，终于在见到湖泊的影子时松了口气，却也同时失去了意识。  
一双手接住了昏迷倒地的扉间。  
当扉间再次醒来时，太阳已经高高地挂在了天上。耳畔尽是流水的声音，扉间摸了摸自己身上盖着的衣物，恍然惊觉自己竟躺在泉奈的膝上。泉奈显然也在打瞌睡，见他醒了便也苏醒过来。他摸摸扉间的脸，低头问他：“你要不要吃点东西？”  
扉间捉住了泉奈微凉的手，他握着泉奈，过了一会才彻底清醒过来。身下传来缓慢的起伏感，扉间坐起身来，愕然发现他们竟然坐在一个粗糙的木筏上。扉间惊得说不出话来，他举目四望，周遭全是碧波荡漾的湖水，岸上则围拢了一圈的野狼，它们不断发出不满的长啸，却对这清浅的湖水没有丝毫办法。  
泉奈又举了举手里的野果，唤回了扉间的注意力，他问：“要吃吗？”  
扉间仍有些迷茫，他忍不住问道：“你是怎么……”  
泉奈“哼”了一声，打断了扉间的话，他轻而易举地把扉间又按回了自己腿上，不容置疑地道：“你太虚弱了，还是先休息吧。”扉间自然是反抗不了泉奈的怪力的，见他乖乖躺下了，泉奈一边为野果剥皮，一边轻描淡写地回应了扉间的疑问：“木筏和果子都是昨天晚上摘的。”  
扉间听到“昨天晚上”这个词就心虚地闭上了嘴，泉奈不解气地戳了戳他的额头，把剥好的果揉喂到了他嘴里。“你去了祭坛那边，不是吗？”泉奈没好气地说，“别忘了那里可是我们一起发现的，你以为你隐藏的很好吗？”  
扉间不知该怎么回应这句话，他埋头苦吃，假装自己已经饿得失去了神智。  
泉奈气得鼓了鼓脸，他又拿了个果子慢慢剥起来，嘴里低声埋怨着什么。他本是说给自己听的，可扉间离得那么近，依然听清了他的话。泉奈在说：“阿修罗哪有那么好心，想换东西怎么可能没有代价。你一个人往那边去了，我又怎么还能睡得着……”  
泉奈知道，他是不可能拦住扉间的。任何一个有尊严的忍者都不会接受一直被保护的处境，而扉间又是一个自尊心极强也极为知恩图报的人。泉奈尊重扉间的选择，易地而处，他觉得他自己也会做出相同的选择。更何况，泉奈也知道自己的伤势，清楚满身创伤的自己帮不上什么。  
所以，泉奈给予了扉间全部的信任。  
一股热流缓缓流入了扉间的心头。他没有去问泉奈为什么不阻拦他，因为他也已经完全明白了泉奈的心意。扉间的手轻抚着身下粗糙的木头，转移了话题。  
扉间问：“你怎么知道我想做一个木筏？”  
泉奈白了他一眼，他低下头亲了亲扉间的鼻尖，看着扉间瞬间红透的脸心情才好了一点。“房子不是一天就能建成的，这些狼又只怕水，不建船建什么？”泉奈又给扉间喂了一块果肉，挖苦道：“你把草绳都搓好了，我就是傻子也能明白你的意思吧？”  
扉间莫名地有些想笑，他突然想问：既然昨日我们都分别恢复了“建造”和“治疗”的记忆，那么你又是从哪里知道的建造木筏的方法呢？  
但扉间到底没有问出来，他咽下口中的果子，笑着把自己从泉奈腿上挪了下来。  
“一起睡吧，”扉间邀请道，“虽然你力气大，忙活了一夜也该休息。我们一起睡，好吗？”  
泉奈没有拒绝这个提议。  
小小的木筏上，两个人并排躺在一起。呼吸相闻，肌骨相触，阳光照耀着他们紧握在一起的手。

5

日子一天天好了起来。  
扉间在桃花林找到了可以食用的蔬菜（鬼知道桃花林里为什么会长大葱），泉奈扛着木头建成了他们最初的房屋。两个人用苦无削木板，和泥浆做砖块。付出无数汗水后，一座二层小楼拔地而起，一楼用做了工作室，二楼变成了他们休息起居的卧室。  
房子刚造好的时候两个人都高兴坏了，又叫又蹦的抱在一起。巨大的成就感袭击了两人，泉奈到湖里抓了十条鱼，扉间又去林子里采了许多蘑菇，两个人手舞足蹈地做了一顿大餐，晚上极开心地睡在了新造好的房子里。虽然窄小的卧室只放得下一张床，可两人缩在一起互相取暖、畅想明天的时光也足够美好。  
而后，他们在祭坛换取了第二样东西，长刀。换取攻击性武器的代价也极其高昂，但这次付出代价的不止扉间一人。两个人围着祭坛左奔右突、拼尽全力才把一次性出现的十头狼全部斩杀干净，第二天兴高采烈地炖了一锅狼肉汤。  
有了刀，恢复了更多战斗记忆的泉奈变得威风凛凛起来。作为武力和体力担当，泉奈肩负起杀狼重任，扉间则专注制造，想方设法打造了各种器具。在此期间，扉间都记不清自己听过多少次甜蜜的夸赞了，可每当泉奈捧着新做好的东西大声赞美时，他还是会由衷地感到幸福和喜悦。  
第三次他们换取了火折子、蜡烛、盐和调味品。扉间第一次发现泉奈竟然那么爱吃糖，虽然总让泉奈省着点吃，但扉间看着舔着糖粒两眼放光的泉奈其实很开心。他让泉奈不必给他留，说自己并不喜欢吃糖，可泉奈却不相信，总是孩子气地露出一脸“这世上怎么可能有人不爱吃糖”的表情。  
“我真的不爱吃。”扉间一次又一次地解释，他捧着泉奈节省下的份额哭笑不得，却也觉得这糖确实十分甜蜜。  
那一日的泉奈总算听了进去，当时的他在扉间怀里睡得迷迷糊糊的，却还记得扯扯扉间洗的发白的衣服，低声跟他说：“那你快点习惯起来嘛，不然以后结婚了怎么办。”  
“我们可以多做几个菜，”扉间也并不觉得这是什么严重的问题，他把糖包小心地放在床头，随后缩回衣服里搂住了泉奈，“到时候我们可以一次做两道菜，一道咸的、一道甜的。”  
闻言，泉奈懒懒地“嗯”了一声，极为自然地缩进了扉间怀里，他眼睛都没睁开，却还模模糊糊地接道：“还要有甜点。”  
扉间笑了一声，振动的胸腔让靠在他怀里的泉奈不满地抬起头亲了他下巴一下。扉间也亲了亲泉奈的发顶，两个人缩手缩脚地躺在这个亲手建立的小窝里，满心幻想着未来的一切。外面日光正好，曾经勤勉的两人却睡得毫不心虚，在这个世外桃源里，他们只拥有彼此。  
扉间想，他大概明白为什么阿修罗要创造这个秘境了。  
第四次他们换取了衣衫和被褥，终于换上干净衣服的两人简直热泪盈眶。第五次他们换取了清洁用具，跳进湖里的两人将自己从头洗到脚，而后快乐地打起了水仗。两个人把彼此都弄得湿漉漉的，却都忍不住大笑起来。  
当晚，不断轻抚着彼此肌肤的两人在黑暗里有了第一次正式的接吻。出于某些顾虑，两个人接吻前都喝了一大杯果汁、又细细漱了口，等到真正碰触到彼此的舌尖时，彼此都尝到了浓郁的果香。  
等到亲完了扉间才反应过来，他摸了摸泉奈发热的脸庞，因为对方也在害羞这个事实稍微放松下来。扉间说：“这也太不公平了，你看得见我，我却看不见你。”  
泉奈侧脸轻轻咬了咬他的指尖，柔软的声音里含着笑。泉奈问：“所以？”  
“所以我们再来一次吧。”扉间提议。  
那就再来一次吧。  
“啊……刚刚忘了开灯了。”直到亲完了，泉奈才忽然反应过来。他推开搂着他不肯放手的扉间，下床点燃了烛火。  
烛光的照耀下，泉奈美得如在梦中。扉间着迷地看着他，怦然心动。  
泉奈露出一个甜蜜的笑，他走到扉间的身边，撩起了有些散乱的长发。泉奈低头躬身，第三次亲吻了扉间。

6

爱意逐渐升温，相爱的两人想起了很多、很多，他们甚至不必再去吃石碑处的绿色结晶了。但最后的最后，他们仍然没有想起彼此的家族。  
这段时间是多么快乐啊！  
在这个没有外界纷争的桃花源里，他们只需要对彼此负责。两个人都不是什么非要做出一番大事业的人，他们习惯了包容也习惯了辅助，连做一个烤炉都值得两个人唱歌跳舞地开心好一阵子。  
扉间更为保守、严谨，泉奈却更加主动、强势，但扉间并不讨厌这样的强势，每当泉奈搂着他的脖子亲吻他时、或是坐在他的膝头撒娇耍赖时，他都觉得那根植于心的爱意仿佛更深了一些。  
灼华秘境里无日月，扉间也知道了当初泉奈确实受到了阿修罗的误导，以为他们进入之前便是爱人。但是，那又怎么样呢？无论之前如何，他们已经是爱人了，他们正在相爱。  
他们越是了解彼此，就越觉得对方与自己简直就是天作之合，仿佛上天塑造他们时便是把一个人生生分成了两份。在解除了野狼的威胁后，他们有了更多的时间谈天说地，也就越来越觉得彼此无比契合。如今的一切竟像是上天注定，以此为契机，让那被分割的骨中骨、肉中肉回归为一。  
有时候，扉间也会觉得，要是能一直这么下去就好了。  
但是，随着爱意的加深，他们渐渐想起了自己的兄弟，想起了家族里的风俗习惯。虽然仍然没有想起姓氏和过往的战绩，可两个人都有一种感觉：秘境碎裂、仙术修成的日子快要到了。在这样的情况下，泉奈提议在秘境破碎前先庆祝一番，扉间自然也没什么不答应的。  
他们从地下挖出了刚酿了没多久的果酒，又特意选了最好看的一处风景。他们在桃花树下下棋、唱歌、饮酒，而后在满地落英中接吻、拥抱、触摸。泉奈甚至割下了彼此的一缕长发，将它们混在一起编成了两根小辫子。  
“这便是结发夫妻了。”泉奈笑着说。  
两人各拿了一根，分别藏在了缝在心口处最隐秘的口袋里，约好了出去以后便以此为信物，再相识。  
扉间兴致所至，跳起了刚刚想起的祭神舞。据说那是先祖特意为心爱之人编成的舞蹈，所谓“祭神”，其实祭的是仿若神明般的爱人。他本就生得英武不凡，跳起舞来更是力与美的融合，看得泉奈目不转睛。  
泉奈眼睛亮亮的，他笑盈盈地看着扉间，白皙的肌肤染上了浅浅的红霞。清风朗月吻过他纤长的羽睫，春水湖泊比不上他眼中莹润的水光。天色渐晚，霞光满天，桃花林永不凋谢的桃花仍在灿烂绽放着，泉奈执剑起身，拔剑起舞。  
落英缤纷，霞光绚烂，却都比不过伴着刀光起舞的少年。扉间不知何时已经屏住了呼吸，他看着泉奈飞扬的发，看着他温柔的黑眼睛，心动神摇。剑光飞白，人影轻美，泉奈将长刀掷出，刀柄被扉间下意识牢牢握住。扉间只是一个眨眼，那跃起飞旋的少年就蝴蝶似的落在了他的刀尖。  
他的爱人盈盈探身，长长的眼睫几乎碰到了扉间的脸。呼吸相触、额头相贴，扉间听到泉奈问：“和我在一起，好吗？”  
心跳的轰鸣声几乎要涨破扉间的胸膛，扉间深深注视着那双清澈的眼睛，着魔似的就要应上一个“好”。可就在这时，地动山摇，眼前的一切晃动起来，可比这更可怕的却是深藏在脑海中封印碎裂的一声轻响。  
突如其来的，扉间对那破封而出的记忆感到了恐惧。他抱住翻身落下的泉奈，脸上甚至做不出一个勉强的笑。泉奈也捂住了自己的头，扉间心里一跳，他看向泉奈，勉强保住了脸上平静的神情。扉间提议道：“现在情况不定，我们最好还是先别回忆。”  
“等明天，等到了明天，一切就会好。阿修罗不会让我们死在这里。”  
泉奈惨白着脸看了看他，默默点了点头。扉间知道，泉奈一直很信任他的。泉奈永远都是这样，对自己所爱的人付出不带一丝杂质的爱。  
他们回了他们的小家，喝了茶，又躺在了那张小床上。  
从头到尾，扉间并没有点灯，也就看不到泉奈到底是什么神情。泉奈的手很凉，当他把那杯茶递给泉奈时，他听到了泉奈轻轻的声音。泉奈问：“等我们醒来……你会来找我，是吗？”  
扉间没有回答。  
一片黑暗中，他抱紧了泉奈。


	25. 【扉泉番外】一见桃华

7

扉间回到了千手族地。

“所以，你就这么回来了？”柱间谴责地看向扉间。

扉间扭过了头，不去看他。他紧咬着口腔内侧的软肉，神情冰冷而又木然。“我回来的时候发生了什么还要我提醒你吗？”扉间冷淡地询问，他讥讽地看向柱间，“三极死了，松野也死了，美叶子阿姨哀恸至极，失足落水而亡。事情都这样了，我还能不回来吗？”

“三极是我最好的朋友，他和我出生入死多少年；松野是我们的奶兄弟，如今死在了宇智波的战场上；美叶子阿姨像母亲一样照顾我们长大，可如今却因为儿子的死含恨而终。好，就算你说这些仇恨都可以放下，那我问你，板间呢？他可是我们的亲弟弟，他是被五名宇智波围杀的，连他我都要放下？”

“大哥，我问你，你一直说要和平、要结盟，可宇智波斑理你了吗？”扉间冷笑，他看着嘴角尚有淤青的柱间，指着那伤口质问，“被宇智波斑按着打的是不是你？被他须佐一刀推出三里地昏迷了半日的是不是你！”

柱间眨了眨眼，他摸了摸自己的后脑勺，下意识地想要辩解，扉间却粗暴地打断了他。“够了！别再说什么‘斑很温柔’、‘斑手下留情’之类的话了，我看他比你清楚多了！大哥，我告诉你，就算他现在同意结盟我也不会同意的，以战败者的身份结盟你到底明不明白这代表着什么！”

扉间站起了身，他胸膛起伏，浑身都在发抖。可他再次看向柱间时，神情已是无比平静。扉间像是说服柱间，又像是说服自己。他对自己说：“这世上根本不存在可以无视仇恨、家族和舆论的爱情，这世上没有一个人是孤立地活着的。”

“我在灼华秘境待了三个月，或许因为仙术的作用，感受到的时间比这还要长，可那又怎么样呢？三个月、五个月、甚至是一年，比得过我这十几年来并肩成长的兄弟、友人、族人吗？战争是不可能停止的，千手和宇智波的宿命就是斩杀彼此最后一丝血脉。”

“我不能背叛我的家族，我绝不背叛我的姓氏。”

“更何况，那就真是爱吗？密闭的环境、紧迫的危机、只有两人的世界，根本不可能不对这世上仅有的另一人产生感情。但这感情无疑是虚假、浅薄、不值一提的，这不过是仙术的作用、是外界的逼迫，根本不是什么真正的感情。”

“太脆弱了，太肤浅了。”

“我怎么会被这种感情绊住脚？”

这样说着，扉间推门便要离开，可柱间却喊住了他。扉间背对着柱间，并不知柱间露出了什么样的表情。只是柱间的声音极静、极冷、极稳，他的话与其说是疑问不如说是陈述。柱间道：“扉间，你会后悔吗。”

“这已经是第三次了。“柱间轻声道，”这是第三次来自不知名源头的会面请求了。“

“扉间，泉奈在等你。“

扉间没有回答，他大步迈出了门。可就在这时，院门外忽然冒冒失失地闯进了一个人。

是千手陆宇。

陆宇也是扉间从小到大的朋友，他兴高采烈大呼小叫地冲进门来，一路喊着“大喜！大喜！“。看到扉间出了门，他眼前一亮，冲了过来。见朋友这么高兴，扉间也勉强勾出一抹笑颜，而沉浸在喜悦里的千手陆宇却没有发现扉间的僵硬，他大喘几口气，迫不及待地说出了那个好消息。

他说：“我们杀了宇智波泉奈！“

像是被一柄巨锤种种砸下，扉间脑中忽然“嗡“地一声，他什么也听不到了。

8

同一时刻，宇智波的族地里，宇智波斑正焦急地等在弟弟的门外。

血水一盆又一盆地往外端，一个又一个大夫匆匆交替。从白天到黑夜，等斑终于忍不住冲进房里时，他看到了仍在向外吐血的弟弟，弟弟身下的褥子已经被鲜血浸得湿透，苍白的面上也透露出一股死气。

见斑进来了，泉奈挣扎着露出一个笑，他向斑伸出手来，立刻就被兄长珍惜地握住。

“别……哭、了。“泉奈已经发不出声音了，他颤抖着嘴唇勉强做出口型，尽力安抚着泪流满面的哥哥，”我不会死的……我会、活下来。“

斑的眼前被泪水模糊了，泉奈的眼神却依旧平静清透。他咳了一声，歪头吐了一口血，挣扎着说了第二句话。泉奈轻轻地祈求，他道：“哥哥，你陪着我，哪里……也不要去，好吗？”

斑默默点了点头。

泉奈足足花了三天的时间才挺过了这个生死关。斑跪坐在泉奈的病床前，憔悴的面色遮也遮不住。斑端着蛋羹一勺一勺地喂给泉奈吃，神情痛惜又悲伤。待泉奈吃完了，他为泉奈轻轻拭去额上的冷汗，低声问：“你不想我去复仇，是吗？”

泉奈弯起眼睛笑了笑，用嘶哑的声音软声撒娇：“哥哥最好了。”可惜他如今面如金纸，声音也不复往日清朗，这一句说出来只让人可怜心痛，哪还有一丝甜蜜的意思。

斑拿他没办法。他取了蜜水给泉奈沾了沾唇，叹息道：“你就那么信他。”

泉奈垂了垂眼，疲倦地笑了笑。

“不是他做的。如果是他，这件事不会做的那么粗糙。”泉奈喃喃自语，他低头看着自己苍白的手指，低声道，“扉间也不会做这种事。”

“非他不可吗？”斑看着他，忽然问。失踪了三个月的弟弟甫一出现便求着他想要结盟，尊严骄傲什么都不要地等了三回，等回来的却是无情的袭杀，这让斑怎么能不恨？

“嗯，非他不可。”泉奈笑了笑，他抬头看了看哥哥，忽然颤抖着抬起手抚平了斑皱起的眉。泉奈看着哥哥，平静地道：“但是，没有必要了。”

“厮杀本就是忍者的宿命不是吗？之前是我想错了，这世上哪有能让我们抛却仇恨、相依为命的余地？他有家人、我也有。”

斑窒了一下，他下意识握紧了泉奈冰凉的手，低声道：“没事的泉奈，如果你真的很喜欢他，我可以……”

但是泉奈打断了他。

“你才是最重要的，哥哥。”泉奈温柔地看着哥哥，粲然一笑，他说：“没关系的，不用了。”

“像我们这样的人，杀死对方才是最高的荣誉。”

“哥哥，把他留给我。”

“总有一天，千手扉间会死在我的手里。”

9

柱间焦急地等在酒馆外面，等了足足一个时辰才等到了斑。柱间连忙陪着笑脸迎上，认认真真地替扉间从头解释到尾。可斑始终无动于衷，也丝毫没有为他说明一下泉奈现状的意思。斑沉默着，他讥讽的目光像是直接刺破了柱间极力掩饰的表象，暴露出鲜血淋漓的内里。

柱间渐渐说不下去了，斑看着他，冷笑了一声。他把用纸包着的一小包东西放在了柱间手中，冷冷地道：“柱间，别再低声下气了，这原本也不是你的错。” 

“这是泉奈送给扉间的东西，看到了，他自然会明白这是什么意思。”

那个纸包很快被柱间传递到了扉间的手中。

扉间慢慢地打开了它，里面却只有一团灰烬。剧烈的心悸便在扉间看到这团灰烬时击中了他，他按着心口，一时间痛得几乎喘不过来气。深吸一口气，扉间勉强压下了心口处的异动，他用发抖的手轻轻拨弄着灰烬，试图在不弄撒灰烬的同时看清外层那张纸上可能会有的字。

可那张纸上分明什么也没有写。

那种空白像是一道利箭刺穿了扉间的双目，足足有十几个呼吸，扉间眼前发白，甚至忘记了喘息。忽然，一股温暖的查克拉从后心处涌入。扉间也因此慢慢缓了过来。他调整了一下呼吸，按着原来的样子将纸包小心地折好，而后放到了心口处的暗袋里。

柱间在旁察言观色，他担忧地道：“扉间你没事吧？”顿了顿，他又宽慰道：“我已经和斑解释过了，我想泉奈不会再误解你的，等他病好了，你们再见一面，说开了就……”

“没有必要！”扉间喝道。他突兀地打断了柱间的话，神情却还是一派平静。似乎觉得自己的行为有失妥当，扉间沉默了一下放软了语气，他说：“泉奈不会误解我的。”

柱间默默地看着他。

扉间空洞地笑了笑，竟然有些释然。他揉搓着刚刚碰触灰烬的手指，竟像是回忆刚刚那种感受。扉间淡淡地道：“他这不过是顺水推舟而已。”

“闻君有二意，故来相决绝……”扉间垂下眼睛，笑着说，“他放弃我了。”

“他放弃我了。”扉间重复了一遍。他的手抖得那么厉害，以至于他不得不把它藏到了桌下。扉间盯着桌子上的木纹，自嘲地说：“泉奈就是这种人啊，他有什么不懂的。”

“这样也好。”扉间忽地笑了一下，说道，“从此，我们就是对手了。”

“从此以后，我将不惜一切代价地——杀了他。”

10

扉间和泉奈十七岁在灼华之境相爱，此后的七年里他们刀刃相向，竭力以死亡作为对方最高的献礼。他们势均力敌、不相上下，扉间品尝过那雪亮刀锋的滋味，泉奈也曾在扉间的忍术下狼狈求生。任何人发明了新忍术都会先用在对方的身上，他们以品尝到对方的鲜血为至高的幸福。

刀剑、权谋、商路、情报，一切的一切都是他们探知彼此的触角，他们在任何一个领域都针锋相对、互不相让，在确认彼此才华的同时确认了彼此的投契。

是啊，除了相互融合，这世上应该还有另外一种方法让先天分离的两人重归于一。

——杀掉彼此，那么剩下那一人便自然独一无二、再无任何人可以争锋。

这样的对峙持续了整整七年，扉间几乎都要以为这样的厮杀能够持续到天荒地老。可忽然有一天，宇智波斑孤身来到了千手一族求战，从他的口中，扉间得知了泉奈的死讯。

泉奈终于死在了扉间的手中，可扉间甚至还没来得及品味这种喜悦便被巨大的荒谬感击中了，因为宇智波斑终于同意了和千手柱间结盟。

太荒谬了。

从宇智波斑落败，再到两族最终结盟，扉间无法不觉得这发生的桩桩件件“大喜事”荒谬无比也可笑无比。

扉间不知道自己在生气些什么，他甚至根本无法理解眼前所见的一切。

眼前发生的一切仿佛一场再荒诞不过的剧目，每个人都举杯相迎，每个人都欢欣鼓舞。大哥兴致高昂，宇智波斑也勉强露出了笑容，而千手扉间自己端着酒杯四处敬酒，伴着辛辣的酒液下肚的却是满腹苍凉的大笑。

这算什么？

这算什么！

扉间饮下一大口酒，他眼中看着满目挂起的两族标识，脑中回想着族长们交握的双手。宇智波斑在大哥的逗弄下放松了心怀，扉间在角落冷冷地看着他们，心里却在想：你把泉奈放在哪里了？你把泉奈当成了什么？

泉奈把眼睛给了你，他放弃了生的希望。泉奈是一个本该活得多么精彩的人啊！他喜欢吃糖、他喜欢鸟雀、他站在树顶可以唱出悠长的曲调、他拿起画笔可以轻易书就万里山河。他笑起来眉目可爱，他爱一个人就会无偿地敞开心怀。

可偏偏是这样的泉奈死了，可偏偏是满腹心机的你活了下来。他把一切都给了你，你却放下了他的仇恨。

你把他放下了。

你怎么能把他放下？

扉间无法不去质问宇智波斑，可他又不能真的去质问他。扉间知道，柱间大哥是多么喜欢这个心机深沉又自私自利的男人啊。可扉间恨他，扉间讨厌他，扉间根本无法理解这样的人怎么还有脸活到现在。

看啊，宇智波斑居然在笑！扉间看着他那张不知羞耻的笑脸，看着他眼眶里泉奈的眼睛，几乎就要吐出来。

又有人来劝酒了，扉间来者不拒，大口咽下了辛辣的酒液。柱间大哥开始发表演讲，说他和斑一起盼望了很久的未来。柱间的脸上全是幸福的光，扉间不想也不愿打破柱间期待了十几年的这一刻，他一边喝酒一边记录下在座之人的表情，暗暗考量着他们的立场，可同时，又有另一道声音在扉间心底响起。

那道声音在问：既然你们都如此渴盼和平，那这所谓的和平为什么不早一点到来？

泉奈死了，和平来了，又有谁问过泉奈的感受？

太可笑了、太悲哀了、太荒谬了、太可憎了。

柱间语毕，大家都鼓起掌来。扉间也笑着放下酒杯，捧场地一下下拍着巴掌。

扉间笑着想：这就是和平啊！

泉奈的骨就埋在下面。

11

木叶村建立了。

在柱间大哥的不懈骚扰下，扉间不得不勉强承认斑也算是一个心怀和平的人，但这不妨碍扉间认定他心机深沉。他还想当火影？笑话！这么一个阴沉冷漠又极端的人，要是能让他当火影，扉间当场就拔刀自刎。

扉间自认还是理智的，他认为自己的想法丝毫没有问题，只有审美扭曲又天真的大哥才会被宇智波斑骗到。想想看吧！一个连自己族人都不认可的族长，一个连弟弟都护不住的大哥，一个疯狂起来可以以一己之力冲击敌对忍族的首领，他有什么资格去领导一村？

宇智波斑的眼眶里有着泉奈的眼睛，可他做了什么？他能做到什么？扉间相信泉奈的眼光，他相信斑真的爱着泉奈，那么，真心爱着泉奈的斑真的能够放弃仇恨吗？扉间宁愿相信他不会。而既然他不会，那么宇智波斑忍辱负重、同意结盟就必有其原因。

想要窃取和平的果实也罢，想要打压千手、铲除敌人也罢，扉间会盯住斑的，他会牢牢地、紧紧地盯着斑，不会让斑欺瞒天真的柱间大哥。泉奈已经死了，可柱间至少要活下来。扉间的大哥啊，他的眼睛一直注视着前方，他所创造的和平的未来，绝不该被宇智波斑这样的人毁掉。

千手柱间是壮丽高耸的忍界巅峰，他点燃了天下太平之火。

柱间尽可以天真乐观，但扉间会为他担负起所有黑暗。

时间就这么过了一年又一年，连扉间自己都习惯了这样的生活。他习惯于替柱间处理好柱间不方便做的事，更熟悉于给宇智波斑和宇智波一族挑刺。扉间甚至有时间做做研究，在多开发几个忍术的同时也看看宇智波爱恨极端的脑子究竟是怎么长的。

扉间的日子还算悠闲，但只有一点扉间始终都无法理解。

——为什么总是会有人来给他说媒？

火影室里的文件摞成山，任务处的任务满成海，外界的试探和情报的汇集多得好像天上的云。扉间难以置信地从山、海和云彩中抬起头来，匪夷所思地想：这些人就是给他来添堵的吗？每每这个时候，柱间大哥还会跑来添油加醋，看得扉间气不打一处来。

讲道理，扉间这么累都是为谁啊！

如果柱间不总是偷跑到赌场、如果不是柱间总是拉着斑到处溜达，扉间的活至少可以少一半！

可惜的是，自家的大哥好应付，同族的媒婆也可以骗走，但是其他忍族的拉媒保纤扉间实在忍不了。“我不结婚。”扉间已经不记得自己多少次拒绝其他忍族送来的女儿、侄女、孙女、外甥女了，他简直觉得自己人生的一半都被浪费在了拒绝结婚上面，当然，另外一半可能用在弥补这些拒绝造成的关系裂缝上了。

好在柱间到底还是有那么一点兄弟爱的，在发现扉间心意坚定后，柱间替扉间赶走了许多媒人。但扉间实在是讨厌他那副欲言又止的模样，讨厌到了看了就心烦的地步。

这一天也是如此。替扉间又赶走一批追求者的柱间左思右想，又想要和自己仅剩的弟弟恳谈一番。他找到了顾问室里的扉间，开口前先被堆积如山的文件吓了一大跳。

“去去，去找你的宇智波斑去。”见柱间来了，扉间从文件堆里抬起头来，露出两个厚重的黑眼圈，“笨蛋大哥，别留在这捣乱。”连轴转了数天之后，饶是千手扉间也有些木讷，他僵着脸看向柱间，不明白一心向斑的大哥为什么还在这里。

不如把他扣在这里批文件好了，扉间突然想，省得他天天跟宇智波斑混在一起。

“扉间，你……”柱间的直觉似乎终于管用了一回，在扉间改变主意的瞬间，柱间汗毛竖立，但他还是硬挺着说完了自己的话，而后一溜烟跑了。

柱间问：“扉间，你还记得泉奈吗？”

泉奈？

扉间愣了愣，随即无所谓地低下了头。

胜者生，败者死，这就是这个世界的法则。死者是注定会消亡的，当他们合上双眼的时候，他们的一切便都会渐渐淡去，直到这个世界再也没有他们的影子。宇智波泉奈也是一样，他又能有什么什么特殊的呢？

纵然泉奈是一个战法犀利、冷静理智的对手，但扉间的对手多了。只要扉间活着，他就会有源源不断的对手。死人的时间凝固在那里，而活人的时间永远在前进。距离泉奈死亡已经好多年了，扉间认为自己早就忘记泉奈了，他想他连他长什么样都快忘记了。

至于之前那个仙术，它当然是在扉间杀死泉奈之时就宣告失败了。当时扉间就曾仔仔细细检视过自身，好在忍宗之主果真仁善，纵然修行失败了也没有什么反噬。那么，扉间就更不必记得了。没用多长时间，那个劳什子仙术和那个什么秘境，就连同那段浅薄得不值一提的爱情就被扉间一股脑扔到了记忆的角落。

12

日子越过越好，偏偏有个不识趣的宇智波斑。

宇智波斑叛村了，可扉间一点也不惊讶，不如说斑能忍那么久才奇怪。唯一值得惊讶的大概就是宇智波斑居然带着九尾打回来了，而柱间大哥竟然真的亲手杀了他。

当扉间在暴雨中找到蜷缩在宇智波斑尸体旁的大哥时，他头一次感到了后悔。

多么可悲啊，死去的人安详地躺在地上，活着的人却有一双死去的眼睛。

从那以后，柱间就病了。他一病不起，仿佛生命中的某样东西也在那个雨夜被生生抽去，宇智波斑的死好像也带走了他的灵魂。柱间仍然会爽朗的笑，可扉间越是看他强做无事的样子，就越感觉到他好像在一点点死去。

为了维护木叶的稳定，漩涡水户嫁了进来。

柱间和水户的婚宴很隆重、很盛大。他们两个真真算得上郎才女貌，柱间笑得很灿烂，新娘笑得很腼腆，扉间看着他们紧握的双手，第二次感觉到了彻骨的悲哀。

但是扉间也得笑，不然就对远嫁他国的水户太不公平了。

接下来的日子太过普通了，柱间和水户平平淡淡地结婚生子，他们有了儿子甚至有了孙女。而扉间一如既往地孤身一人，多得可以把他埋起来的公务是他最好的搭档。公务之余，扉间就住在了实验室，他一边搞研究，一边搞政治，偶尔带带弟子，整个人也算是自得其乐。

只是柱间自从终结谷之后就总是念着什么“本末倒置”，扉间虽然不以为然，却也想为大哥解决这个心病。从扉间的角度来看，宇智波斑完全是一派胡言。如果连一村首领都不能以大局为重，那么又有谁会把真心用来维护大家的村子。但柱间很在意，那么扉间就会为他唯一的亲人解决这个问题。

其实这也不是什么难事，扉间心想。

如果有一日木叶遇到危机了，那么就让他们这些创始人为后辈牺牲就是了。到底有没有本末倒置，尽可以到那时候再判断。这样想着，扉间确定了自己的研究方向。而在柱间的孙女纲手满月的时候，扉间终于开发好了这个名为“秽土转生”的术。

纲手的满月宴自然是比没来得及测试的忍术重要，不仅是扉间，连一直在病院撑着的柱间都勉强起身，一同为千手的小公主庆贺。宴会上，大家都非常高兴，所有人都在为千手一族后继有人而喜悦，他们称颂着柱间一手创造的这个和平盛世，人人脸上都喜笑颜开。

扉间也喝的很开心。

只是他喝的有点太多了，直到回到实验室都有点晕晕乎乎的。酒精上头，扉间在实验室的简易小床上躺了十分钟就蹦了起来。他突然想起自己还有一个忍术没有测试，便兴冲冲地跑到了实验室里最隐秘的一层。

在那里，扉间勤勤恳恳地备好了所有实验素材，他从心口的暗袋里摸出一束黑白相间的发辫，又小心地从中抽取出了几根，放在了准备好的素材上面。这是扉间这几年来仅有的东西，他自然无比爱护也无比节省，但此刻，被酒精冲昏了头脑的扉间终于觉得到了使用它们的时候。

那缕发辫被扉间紧紧握在手里，他看着准备完全的实验材料，醉乎乎地又充满期待地想象着那个人见到这盛世太平的样子。

——睁开眼看看吧，看看这个你一直没能看到的世界。

扉间开始结印：寅、巳、戌……可结到最后一个印的时候，刺耳的铃声响起了。扉间猛地一惊。那是扉间为木叶医院特别设立的警铃，一旦柱间的身体有了什么问题，木叶医院就会立刻凭此通知扉间。闻听铃声，扉间心里一跳，他立刻激活了飞雷神之术，来到了柱间的病房。

病房里空荡荡的，扉间在配套的洗手间找到了柱间。柱间抱着马桶吐得昏天暗地，可惜他仙人体的强大素质让他根本吐不出什么，吐出的只是一些酸水和秽物。扉间被柱间满脸是泪的样子吓到了，他问了问被赶到门外的医忍们，却发现柱间的身体并没有出现什么症状。

扉间什么都明白了。

——柱间根本没什么病，他也不可能被任何毒物困扰。

柱间只是觉得恶心而已。

扉间的酒意因为这个发现烟消云散，他这下彻底清醒了。扉间驱散了环绕在病房周围的医忍，看着泪眼模糊的柱间忍不住骂起来。他问柱间：“你在愧疚些什么？”

“大哥，你难道因为自己的幸福而感到恶心吗？”

扉间终于忍不住歇斯底里地大吼出声：“凭什么啊！”

凭什么死了的人得享安宁，活着的人却一辈子都无法解脱？

13

为了柱间的心理健康，扉间捏着鼻子在终结谷为他和斑修建了雕像。

柱间的身体总算好了一阵，他总是偷偷溜出医院站在他自己的雕像上对雕刻宇智波斑的工人们指手画脚。扉间接受多次投诉后终于受不了了，在又一次把柱间拎走后，他崩溃地要求柱间干脆出个设计图，让工人们按着图来建。

柱间顿时眉开眼笑，扉间一瞬间觉得自己被骗了。但也没办法，柱间从小到大都是这样的，哪可能现在突然改了。但扉间还是有自己的坚持的，反正现在是他管事，他要做什么柱间也阻挡不了。

“不要给他雕眼珠子。”扉间站在柱间雕像的头上，指着对面尚未完工的雕像对工人说，“就算雕也不能雕写轮眼。那不是他的东西。”

在那之后又过了很久， 扉间收了弟子，而纲手也渐渐长大了。送纲手去湿谷林修行的时候，扉间当着蛞蝓仙人的面郑重地劝告自己的孙女，他说：“这些仙人的话也不要全信，很多事他们也不是都知道的。”

“喂喂！”旁听的蛞蝓仙人不由道，“我还在这里啊！”

扉间“哼”了一声，没理她，继续嘱咐。一旁的蛞蝓仙人嘟囔道：“你当初失败也不能怪我啊……谁让你当初亲手杀了……呃，那种情况仙术自然就破灭了，根本不可能还有什么神奇的功能。”

“小心眼。”

扉间抬头看了蛞蝓仙人一眼，难以置信她怎么有脸这么说。

扉间早就查过族里的记载了：是，这个仙术是由忍宗之主阿修罗创造的不假，可当初阿修罗也没能靠这个术挽回自己的爱人。当然，阿修罗的情况与扉间的情况并不同。忍宗之主的爱人在他创造此术时便已死去了，这个术本就是他试图挽回恋人性命所创造的不成功的术。

无论怎样，这都是个不祥的术，而当初的扉间竟然就这么被骗去修炼了，也实在得怪他自己意志不坚。扉间自然不会承认自己有错，他只是至今也无法忘记自己当初拼了命翻阅典籍、试图找到发动仙术的方法、却发现仙术早已失败时那种被骗的沮丧和失落。

纲手元气满满地去修行了，扉间回了木叶继续工作，柱间也依旧在医院里躺着，一有时间就想着怎么偷溜去赌场玩一玩。时间越走越快，终于有一天，绵延支撑了将近十年的千手柱间终于撑不住了。

扉间把柱间接回了家，这年的中秋他们是在家里过的。

其他忍族多半有在中秋吃月见团子的习俗，千手家却喜欢吃栗子馅的月见酥饼。柱间当然是没有力气做了，扉间便挽起袖子担负起了这个大任。小辈们吃好喝好离开了，水户也带着纲手去睡了，柱间却还坐在长廊上仰头望月。

扉间端着三份酥饼同一小杯养生的果酒坐到了他的身边，他把栗子馅的那份推给柱间，自己留了两份。柱间笑嘻嘻地道了声谢，曾经英武不凡的初代目如今憔悴地很了，眼窝深陷，唇色苍白，眼见着就要行将就木，却依然能分辨出扉间额外留了一份豆沙馅的酥饼。

比起栗子馅的月见酥饼，豆沙馅的酥饼总是要更甜一些的。柱间瞧着眼热，便冲扉间伸出了自己蠢蠢欲动的手。“扉间真是太贴心了——”柱间笑眯眯地探出手去，却被扉间挡住了。兄弟两个小范围地辗转腾挪了一小会儿，见扉间决心坚定，柱间才不得不放弃了抢夺的想法。

“吃你自己的去！”扉间凶道。

柱间顿时委屈地“呜”了一声，却也没再说什么。斑会因为柱间的消沉心软，可扉间却不会，柱间无疑也知道这一点。因此，柱间只是叹息地把自己那份酥饼掰成两份，一份留给了不在此处的某人，只剩半个酥饼被他小心地捧在手里，显得分外可怜。

他唱念做打的一番表演弄得扉间鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，扉间受不了地摆摆手，把自己的那块栗子馅月见酥饼掰了一半递给柱间。扉间说：“吃吧，别这样了。”接着，他警惕性很强地补了一句：“不许把我给你的给宇智波斑！”

柱间“嘿嘿”一笑，他好整以暇地把自己一口未动的半块给了斑，自己则啃起了扉间刚刚给他的那半块。扉间见状不高兴地撅了撅嘴，他看着自己和大哥手中各半块的酥饼，心里讥讽地想：现在好了，死了的宇智波兄弟各吃了一块，活着的千手兄弟倒只有半块吃。

但扉间也没有办法，他从来都拿这些人没有办法。

一个月后，柱间在医院过世。

柱间本来在家里呆的好好的，可临到那几天却偏要住到医院去。别人问他为什么，他就说想念医院的窗户了。所有人都当他病得糊涂了，可只有扉间明白他的意思——那扇窗户，是一个很好的攻击点，当然也是一个很好的突破口。

对其他忍者来说，从此处攻击可以说是天方夜谈，可对宇智波斑这样的忍者却不是。如果有一天，假如宇智波斑真的没有死，那么也许在柱间临死的这一天，他便会翻窗而来，见柱间最后一面。

濒死的柱间呼吸都困难了，却还眼巴巴地瞧着那扇窗。扉间看着这样的他，心里一阵难过。

坐在柱间的床头，扉间忍不住想：柱间大哥还是一如既往的天真。

柱间难道真的不知道宇智波斑已经死了吗？斑的尸身还是柱间亲手抱回来的。若不是知晓宇智波斑已经彻底闭目，柱间的病怕也不会如此缠绵不起。

只是柱间总是存有一种天真的幻想，觉得说不定哪天奇迹就会出现。扉间就从不会这样。扉间无比清楚地明白，死了就是死了，死者不会说话，也永远不会再出现。

所爱之人啊，他们躺在冰冷的坟墓里，纵有千般思念也无法唤醒。

这就是死亡。

14

柱间死后，扉间做了二代火影。

他建立了暗部，创办了忍者学校，有了自己的、千手一族以外的部下。志村团藏就不说了，猿飞日斩就是个皮猴子，宇智波镜倒是很可爱乖巧，有着与其他宇智波不同的聪慧。

不怪扉间看不起现在的宇智波一族。

志大才疏、眼高手低就是形容他们最好的形容词，没有了斑也没有了泉奈的宇智波一族仿如一盘散沙，轻而易举便能摔得四分五裂。偏他们还看不清自己，总仗着自己名门望族的身份看不起别人，这便注定会走到所有人的对立面。

柱间是说过要善待宇智波，可扉间看不出非要保留他们的必要。尤其在宇智波火核死后，这一族最后一个有骨气的人也死了，他们的价值几乎下降为零。扉间在宇智波一族的墓地留了飞雷神印记，当他前往墓地，却发现泉奈墓前一片荒芜、而斑的墓甚至姓名都没有写的时候，他就更加确认了自己的选择正确无误。

宇智波已经没有看得清的人了，这样的忍族没有拯救的必要。

从墓地回来的第二天，扉间就将封存了多年的一份提案重新拿了出来。身为火影的千手扉间提出的提案自然没有不通过的理由，当他把那份警卫部的任命交给宇智波现任族长手中时，扉间甚至从那人的眼中看到了惊讶和感激。

愚蠢。

好在，扉间的弟子镜还是很可爱的，以至于有时候扉间甚至会忍不住想，宇智波就剩这最后一个可造之才了。

对于身为二代火影的扉间来讲，最快乐、轻松的时光也许就是带着部下们逛街的时候。

扉间没什么赌博之类的不良爱好，便只好宠宠自己的部下和弟子们。他以前倒是挺爱做手工的，但是某件事之后又觉得做了也没什么用。虽然做实验搞研究也是一件愉快的事，但这也同样费神，在被文件和内部争斗糊了满脸的时候，扉间也不想立刻就投入冰冷的实验室。

镜是扉间最喜欢带着出去的学生，因为有镜在，扉间就可以名正言顺地给自己也买一份甜食。可饶是这样，猿飞日斩这个臭小子还是哪壶不开提哪壶，还是嘴贱地要问一个“为什么”。

“老师，你不是不喜欢吃甜吗？为啥每次都要买糖吃？”

闻言，转寝小春立刻敲了敲日斩的头，抢着说道：“扉间老师一定是为了未来的妻子准备的！”

日斩有点懵地“啊？”了一声，小春立刻为他解惑。她说道：“欸，你不懂啦。女孩子都喜欢吃甜的，结婚之后两个人的口味肯定会趋同嘛，不然怎么过日子。老师这是为以后做准备呢！”

小春双手合十、满脸幻想的样子让扉间回忆起了被媒婆冰人支配的日子，他嘴角抽搐了一下，打断道：“倒也不必如此……到时候做两个菜就够了，一道甜的，一道咸的。”

话音刚落，扉间就后悔了。果然，不回答还好，一回答就像捅了马蜂窝，小春和日斩齐声道：“所以老师果然是有喜欢的人了吧！”

扉间无语地叹了口气，还是镜察言观色，为他解了围。扉间一时在心里对这个体贴的孩子大加赞扬，可到了第二天，他立刻为自己轻率的夸赞感到了后悔。

宇智波镜借着送文件的便利大着胆子站在了扉间的桌前，他眼睛左看右看，鼓起勇气、视死如归地问出了那句话。镜问：“扉间大人，您一直拒绝娶亲是不是早有所爱？”

扉间深吸一口气，头痛地揉了揉自己的眉心。他假装没看到花瓶后面那两个探头探脑的小东西，尽可能平静地回答了这个问题。

扉间道：“没有。你可以走了。”

镜干笑一声就要溜走，扉间却大步上前，把猿飞日斩和转寝小春一手一个拎了出来，跟着向外走的镜一起扔出了火影楼。日斩犹自不服，被扔出去的时候还在大叫，嘴里喊着什么“扉间老师，你也太敷衍我们了”。扉间拍拍手，冷酷无情地回到了自己的办公室，心想：就这隐蔽功夫，我没把你俩打回忍校重练就很对得起你们了。

更何况，扉间觉得自己是真的没有爱上过什么人。

他曾经确实有过一段为期三个月的恋爱，可那样浅薄、轻浮、不值一提的爱情并不是真正的爱情。那不过是朝露、是晨雾、是阳光一晒便会烟消云散的东西，它不曾在扉间身上留下任何印记。

15

终扉间一生，他做到了很多很多了不起的事，直到死后也可以无愧地对柱间说一声“我没有辜负你的期望”。他见证过太多风雨太多生死，而今终于也到了他死去的时候。

送走了自己的学生们，扉间从容地应对强敌。在他闭上双眼的时候，他甚至还有暇好奇一下传说中人死时都会看见的走马灯。有人说那是一生喜乐的浓缩，有人说那是此生最遗憾的场景重现。研究过生死界限的扉间当然也好奇过这个问题，如今，他终于能够以此身一探究竟。

扉间模模糊糊地想：我会看见什么呢？是曾经的兄弟四人、曾经的族人朋友，还是日渐兴盛的木叶、咋咋呼呼的学生？

——我这一生，当真仍有遗憾吗？

时间的流逝不以任何人的意志为转移，身体越来越冷，手脚都失去了感觉，朦胧的光影倏忽而过，扉间感到了一阵又一阵的疲倦。但在他彻底堕入黑暗前，扉间还是奋力抓住了那个唯一清晰的影像。

那是一片桃花林。

落英缤纷，霞光绚烂，却都比不过伴着刀光起舞的少年。清风朗月吻过他纤长的羽睫，春水湖泊比不上他眼中莹润的水光。当年的扉间握着长刀，那跃起飞旋的少年就轻轻落在了他的刀尖。

时隔多年，那人的面容依然如此动人，他盈盈探身，朝扉间伸出了手。

泉奈问： “和我在一起，好吗？”

15

一见桃华。


	26. Chapter 26

63

旗木朔茂回到了阔别六年的家。

卡卡西被他哄睡了，这孩子坐在玄关整整等了他一个晚上，朔茂看到他的第一眼就看到了他眼下浓重的黑眼圈。如今朔茂就坐在床边，他伸手轻抚着卡卡西犹带着泪痕的脸，自己的泪也滚滚落下。朔茂想起了卡卡西说的那些话，他想起了客厅里整整齐齐排列着的表彰记录，当时的他满脸都是欣慰的表情，现在的他却终于忍不住满心的愧疚和痛苦。

朔茂几乎想象地出卡卡西这些年是怎么过的，他看着那一行行书写着光荣的文字，心里却全都是苦涩。朔茂没法不让自己去想：如果自己不是隐姓埋名地离家六载，卡卡西是不是就不用那么努力？不用竭尽全力做同期中最好的那个，不用兢兢业业完成所有被分配的任务，不用拼了命地去做“天才卡卡西”，不用为了得知父亲的消息咬着牙上战场，让那双稚嫩的双手早早地染上敌人的鲜血。

朔茂知道父亲对于孩子意味着什么。

对卡卡西来说，旗木朔茂是他绝望的希望。六年的隐姓埋名、六年的毫无音讯，父亲慢慢变成了一个温暖却虚幻的影子。抽屉里有着厚厚的剪报，上面每一页都被红笔勾画出父亲可能的痕迹；成人衣物一件件堆满了衣柜，它们蓬松柔软却永远崭新；冰箱里的食物只有一份，可父亲爱吃的菜却永远都在需要练习的名单上。

旗木朔茂这个父亲，意味着的只有空荡荡的房间、孤独的餐桌、永远不会被响应的呼唤，和绝不能污染也不该被堕落的父亲的威名。

六年了。

就像孩子期待父亲一样，父亲也期待着孩子，可当朔茂真的回到了自己朝思暮想的家，他却恨不得自己已经死在了任务中。

日影渐渐西斜，透窗而过的光线从朔茂的脸上移到了他的脚边。朔茂默默地坐在那里，纵然今日天朗气清，可他的面容却仿佛暴雨中锈蚀的雕像，木然、僵硬、满带着雨水阴冷潮湿的气味。他的目光如此空洞，以至于卡卡西醒来时，他的心脏都因为这样毫无生意的眼神漏跳了一下。

可正当卡卡西想要确认时，朔茂却又微笑着扭过了头。父亲温柔地轻抚了一下孩子的头发，孩子便于瞬间抛却了所有不安的揣测。朔茂对卡卡西说：“晚饭想吃什么？”他的脸上带着和蔼又温和的笑，舒展的每一条皱纹都满载着属于父亲的爱怜。

吃父亲喜欢的烤秋刀鱼和味增茄子，卡卡西在心里想。这一天卡卡西已经等得太久了，久得足够他准备好全部食材、磨练出恰到好处的厨艺。

预先准备的半成品整整齐齐地码在冰箱里，腌好的茄子只待下锅，昨日新钓的鱼也被仔细地处理干净，稍一加工便是带土和琳都交口称赞的卡卡西风味烤鱼。卡卡西早已准备完全，就连这几日额外做工得到的赏金也被用来购买了父亲喜欢的果子和清酒。

可还未等他说出口，朔茂就露出了一个抱歉的表情。朔茂起身朝窗外看了一下，而后故作的轻松地道：“抱歉啊，卡卡西，今晚可能要加个菜了。我的队友来找我了，你能多钓一条鱼吗？”

卡卡西只愣了愣就点了点头，没有提起冰箱里早已备好了三日的食材。卡卡西知道，父亲只是想支开他罢了，毕竟有些机密任务是不能够向外透露的。

这样想着，卡卡西出了门。

可也许卡卡西此行注定不会顺利，因为他没走多远就看到了趴在地上、挣扎着起身的带土。距离带土不远处还躺着另一个满脸是血的人，投射过来的视线满是敌意。见此，卡卡西皱了皱眉，他上前一步挡在了带土身前，终于换来了那人的退缩。

满脸是血的人“呸”了一声离开了，卡卡西看着他离去的背影，又看了看鼻青脸肿的带土，心中被强行压抑的不安又冒了出来。父亲的队友进门时那张阴沉的脸又浮现在了卡卡西心中，他下意识回想起了那人手中未入鞘的长刀，弧度锋锐，寒光凛凛。

卡卡西抿了抿唇，拉起了狼狈的带土，问：“你怎么来了？”

带土“嘶”了一声站起身，他偷瞄了一眼卡卡西又很快转开目光。“斑给我做了点吃的，让我给你们送来。”带土含糊地说着，一瘸一拐地走到前面捡起了打架时被甩飞的包裹，“路上不走运，遇到一个竟敢耻笑本大爷的混蛋，就跟他打了一架。”

这无疑是拙劣的谎言。

卡卡西皱了皱眉，可带土却已经逞强地抬起头，叉腰笑道：“不过我宇智波带土已经把他打跑了！”接着，他跪在地上打开了包裹，看着饭盒里糊成一团的味增茄子皱起了小脸。“怎么这样……”带土后悔地小声嘀咕，“早知道刚才就不用饭盒打他脑袋了……”

卡卡西叹了口气，他拽起带土，将他的一只胳膊放在了自己脑后。卡卡西一边扶着带土往自己家的方向走，一边没精打采地道：“算了，你先跟我回家上上药吧。”

带土闻言高兴起来，他毫不客气地把半个身子都压在了卡卡西身上，高兴地说起了这段时间他托人打听的逛街圣地。

像往常一样，卡卡西静静地听着，时不常“嗯”一声。带土元气十足得甚至有些聒噪的声音不可思议地安抚了他心里不安的泡泡，卡卡西认真地听着带土为他规划好的“亲子”攻略，眉目逐渐舒展开来。他甚至有些好笑地觉着，对于朔茂回来这件事带土比他自己都要上心。

“这是当然的吧！”带土大声说，“你这么厉害的人，就要让朔茂叔叔看到才好呢！”

卡卡西愣了下，这才意识到自己竟然松懈地说出了自己的想法。他有些不自然地扭过了头，露出的耳朵也带上了浅浅的红色。

“就会说大话。”卡卡西道。

这句话平日里总能引起他们两个的争吵，带土这次却“嘿嘿”笑出了声，他高兴地说：“等过一阵子，我们和斑、旗木叔叔一起去春游吧！老师和玖辛奈姐姐也一起，还有琳，我们一起去玩，怎么样？”

卡卡西“嗯”了一声，又补充道：“老师可能没有时间，我们最好提前约好，再约上玖辛奈姐姐一起……”两人一边说一边走，很快来到了卡卡西家门前。卡卡西开了门，扶着带土进了屋。带土被搀扶到客厅坐下，卡卡西又去找伤药。

因为担心父亲归来时负了伤，卡卡西前日收拾东西时把大部分伤药都放在了父亲的房间。父亲的卧房和书房连着，卡卡西在取药时难免经过了父亲和队友谈话时的房间。卡卡西不是有意偷听的，可书房中传出的声响如此巨大，那歇斯底里的控诉清晰地传了出来，隆隆回响在他耳边。

“我没有要你救！”大吼的那人声音嘶哑，充斥着绝望，他质问朔茂，喊道：“忍者只是执行任务的工具，不能完成任务的忍者就是人渣！”

“我愿意去死，你凭什么救我？谁要你救了？”

“是，你是世代忠诚的旗木，你是赫赫有名的‘木叶白牙’，我呢？嗯？我呢！我也有亲人，我也有孩子。现在好了，任务失败了，整个家族都被连累，我的父母亲人都因为我蒙羞。你说你会承担责任，可你承担得起吗？”

“我虽然弱小，可我愿意牺牲，我跟你不一样！”

“整整六年啊！六年的潜伏、六年的兢兢业业，就因为你的一个判断失误，就因为你他妈的救了我，全完蛋了！现在好了，我没有事、我活着，我儿子却要被根部带走了，他以后要怎么办？”书房里，那人情绪失控地向前一步，抓住了朔茂的领子，将他按在了墙上，发出“咚”的一声响，他哭道，“我的妻子，今日跪在根部门口苦求，我的老娘，昨日就被第三战线的人打了一顿，眼看着也活不成了。”

“因为你，我家破人亡了。”

“旗木朔茂，你这样的渣滓，为什么还能够这么光光亮亮地活着、还能继续去做木叶的英雄？凭什么啊？你为什么不去死？”

刀剑落地的声音隔着薄薄的拉门传了过来，卡卡西惊得浑身一抖。他呆站在原地，冰冷的血液冲击着耳膜，他脑中嗡嗡作响，明明身处温暖的春日，却仿佛立身严寒冰窟。那沉闷的响声惊醒了木然的卡卡西，他的心脏仿佛被妖怪的爪子握紧了，在自己反应过来前便用力推开了门。

“爸爸！”卡卡西急促地唤道，他冲进屋里夺下了父亲刚刚捡起的刀，恐惧至极地将它藏在了身后。心绪激荡的朔茂并没有发觉儿子的偷听，现在他嘴唇颤抖着看着站在对面的卡卡西，嘴唇张合了几次也不知该如何解释。

站在朔茂对面的人也愣了一下，他竟也是满面泪痕。那人深深看了一眼朔茂，目光很快掠过了卡卡西，低声道：“队长，这是我最后一次叫你队长了，你应该明白我的意思。”这样说着，他胸膛起伏，他用带着血丝的泪眼痛苦地看了眼卡卡西，却并没有试图拿回自己的刀。

“旗木朔茂，你应该知道该怎么做。”这样说着，那人转身离开了，留下书房里一对父子无言地面对着彼此。

过了好一会儿，还是朔茂先整理好了情绪。他从卡卡西手中夺下刀，转身放在了书桌上，而后揽着儿子的肩仿若无事般问道：“怎么了？不是去钓鱼了吗？怎么先回来了。”卡卡西单薄的肩在他手下发着抖，朔茂慢慢吐出一口气，勉强让自己做出一副若无其事的模样。

父亲的手像是铁箍一般钳着自己的肩膀，卡卡西却仿佛感觉不到痛一样。他跟着父亲的步伐踉跄走了几步，好一会才想起自己本来是做什么的。“带土跟人打了一架，脚扭伤了，我带他来家上药。”卡卡西也竭力露出了平静的笑容，他跟着父亲走下楼梯，正好看到了坐在客厅里冲着楼上探头探脑的带土。

“你就是带土吧？”朔茂也见到了这个曾被卡卡西多次提起的孩子，他看着带土尚带着淤青的小脸，疲惫却友好地笑了笑，“卡卡西多亏你照顾了。”

带土在看到卡卡西的第一眼就发现了不对，他张了张口，却没有像往常那样马上冲上去询问。听到朔茂的问候，带土拘谨地站了起来，他看了看这对表现地都很奇怪的父子，摸着自己的后脑勺回答道：“没有没有，卡卡西很厉害的。”

像是生怕朔茂不明白卡卡西的好一样，带土急促地道：“卡卡西特别厉害！钓鱼也好、任务也好，他的实力从在忍校起就是数一数二的，水门老师也经常夸奖他。他和我一样……不、他比我这个宇智波一族的人还要厉害！你不知道吧，上次任务的时候他带着伤依然拼命完成了委托，委托人都称赞他少年英雄，将来一定会很了不起。还有，上次去水之国的时候……”

“我都知道了。”带土刚刚提到水之国，朔茂便提高声音打断了他。高大的男子上前几步，用右手把带土抱到了怀里，另一只手则牵住了卡卡西。朔茂故作轻松地道：“傻孩子，这些事我想听卡卡西亲口告诉我。”仿佛没有看到卡卡西哀求的目光，朔茂逼迫自己只去看带土的脸色。

朔茂道：“卡卡西跟我说，最近你找到了自己失散多年的族人，是吗？”他深吸一口气，询问带土：“谢谢你们的礼物，既然你受伤，我们就先送你回家，好吗？”虽是疑问，可朔茂却已经不容置疑地牵着卡卡西出了门。带土在他怀里挣了挣却没挣脱，急道：“这怎么行！你今天第一天回家，卡卡西这家伙一直盼着……”

“带土！”卡卡西喊住了带土。他低着头，高处的带土看不清他的神色，可他发抖的声音还是暴露了他的情绪，让带土再也说不出别的什么。

卡卡西的家在村子的外围，直到他们走到了宇智波的族地附近带土才开了口。鲜红如血的残阳坠入远处的山坳之中，带土远望着天边灿烂的云霞，忽然道：“我啊……是个孤儿。”

“虽然有很多族人，但是他们都看不起我，就算我知道我以后能够成为了不起的人，可他们从来都不相信。卡卡西跟我不一样，他一直都很优秀，他很温柔，他是真正的天才。我虽然不懂天才的烦恼，但是我至少懂得孤儿是什么样子。”

“就是那种‘什么都没有了’的感觉，你明白吗？”带土自顾自地说，他握紧了自己的拳，“住在哪里都没关系，遭到怎样的对待也没关系，因为根本就不会有人关注你、在意你，你活在这世上，却好像无根的浮萍，风一吹就走，哪里都没有落脚的地方。”

“带土！”卡卡西又叫了一声，可这次带土却没有理他。

“朔茂叔叔，卡卡西现在还有家，他这样的人就应该有家。”带土认真地看着朔茂，说道，“我知道那些人在说什么，可那根本就是狗屎！如果说不能遵守规则的人是人渣，那么不能保护同伴的人就连人渣都不如。如果自己拼了命的结果是要送自己最爱的人去死，那变强又有什么用？”

他们来到了带土的住所楼下，朔茂抱着带土、牵着卡卡西往楼上走。带土还在说，他的声音回荡在楼梯间里，带着“嗡嗡”的回响。带土说：“朔茂叔叔，你是个当之无愧的英雄，是其他人错了，不是你错了！你想想卡卡西，好不好？”

听了这句话，朔茂的动作顿了顿。此时，他们正好停在了带土家的门前。朔茂把带土放下，他温柔地摸了摸带土的脑袋，沉默了一会才轻声道：“好。”他话音刚刚落下，卡卡西就猛地看向了他，又在父亲回头前狼狈地用衣袖擦了擦眼泪。

“嘎吱”一声，带土家的门开了。刚刚并没有人敲门，可斑仍如未卜先知一样知晓了他们的存在。斑穿着一件深色的和服，素色的衣衫更衬得他如冰似雪，脖颈处的伤疤若隐若现。斑对朔茂的出现并不吃惊，不如说，这一切正在他意料之中。

在斑打量着朔茂时，朔茂也在打量着斑，两人简单地寒暄了一下，斑便侧身让三人进屋，招呼着卡卡西和朔茂去了客厅。

待三人坐定，斑简短地道：“请稍等。”接着，他转身便去了厨房。在走出朔茂视线的瞬间，斑结印施展了一个影分身之术，而后让自己的影分身打开万花筒写轮眼，凭借着空间忍术离开了。斑的实力远超朔茂，这一串动作的动静被压到了最小，朔茂全程毫无所觉。

接着，斑端着托盘出来了。他将托盘上的茶水分给带土和两位客人，又将事先备好的和果子每人分了一份。卡卡西有一份额外的热毛巾，带土则多了一盒伤药。朔茂低头看了看这齐全的准备，客套地说了一句：“多谢。”

这样齐全的准备让朔茂放弃了原先想好的试探，他安抚了下两个孩子便要求和斑单独谈谈，而斑对此毫不吃惊。带土的房子并不大，斑也不打算带朔茂去书房，便引着朔茂进了卧室。斑坐在床上，朔茂则坐在书桌前的椅子上，两人相对坐着，许久都没有说话。

“不愧是四代大人选中的人。”朔茂率先开了口，他仔细打量着对面清瘦的人影，没有被斑过于随意的打扮迷惑，“我确定我来到此处只是临时起意，可您似乎早有预料。”朔茂想起了斑刚刚端来的和果子，那并不是什么能够轻易复刻的东西，它耗时、耗力，上面有着土之国门店特有的标识，出炉的时间不会早于昨天。

昨天，朔茂还刚刚踏上回村的道路，而就在那时，就已经有人为他一天后的到访做好了准备，这是多么可怕的一件事啊！

朔茂叹了口气，道：“请别说刚刚那一切都是巧合，我们这样的人不会相信巧合。”他颓唐地摊开手，看了看斑。“我已经没有任何价值了，四代大人应该知道，我想您应该也知道。我在中断任务时便被下了封口令，”说着，他吐出舌头，露出了舌尖黑色的纹样，“我无法、也不能透露与之相关的任何情况。”

斑安静地等着他说完了，才开口吐出了这场对话以来的第一句话。斑说：“是大名吧。”

朔茂一怔，这句话像是一股电流从头劈到了脚，他竭尽全力才让自己卸下防备的姿势。

斑依然端正地坐着，他不急不缓地重复着自己的话，解释的同时认真观察着朔茂的神色。“逼得你不得不去死的、让你不得不隐藏的那个秘密，和大名有关。”斑如此断言。

朔茂什么都没有说，他闭口不言，甚至依然保持着平静的神色，可他紧绷的肌肉出卖了他的情绪。斑看着他，歪着头想了想，在朔茂几乎要拔刀时淡淡地开了口。斑说道：“你并没有猜到回村后会被全村人抵制，因为这场持续了六年的任务其实并没有关乎前线的危急，或者说，在你的判断里，这场任务的失败并不会直接导致第三战线的溃败。”

“可你依然做好了去死的准备——你在回村以来除了卡卡西没有去见任何一个人，甚至没有去任务处报告。你在避免与其他人的接触，因为你持有一个说出来便会必死的秘密。带土之所以会受伤，是因为他见到了诋毁你的人，而你之所以来找我，是想要有人在你死后关照卡卡西。”

“你以为我身份高贵又不懂忍术，所以不会被牵连，所以你来了。”斑从抽屉里取出一个形状奇特的特制苦无，轻轻放在了一旁的桌上，他抬头看向了朔茂的眼睛，轻而易举地说出了那个朔茂苦苦隐藏、甚至不得不为之去死的秘密。

斑说：“你中断任务不光是为了救人，也是为了提醒村子里的某人，可明明这样，你却连四代火影都不能明确告知。能够满足这几个条件的人并不多：那人必然跳脱于战场之外却又能左右一场战争的攻守双方；他或者他们能够不费吹灰之力便控制村子的流言，同时又有着凌驾于火影之上的势力和威势。而我听说，你救下来的同伴的亲人被根部拉走做后勤了。”

斑看着朔茂，笃定地道：“不止一个大名被控制了，是吗？这场战争不过是根部与控制着大名之人的一场游戏。他与根部合作，两方合力，借此扫除异己、吞噬权位，而后扩大领土，将所有忍村都玩弄于股掌之间。”

“而你原本是连接根部与那人的纽带，在其中起着传递消息的作用。你原先并不知道这个任务的真正含义，一旦识破，就不得不面临在任务和同伴间二选一的困境。而你选择了同伴，中断了任务。”

“你回到村子时就做好了为此而死的准备，可你没有想过为了让你死，团藏竟不惜操纵流言、毁掉你的队友。”

朔茂紧绷着面容。在斑刚开始叙说时，他便一手紧握着背后的长刀，身子自发做出了攻击态势。可随着斑的话语，他却渐渐放松了自己、收敛了杀气，最后颓然地倒在了椅子上。朔茂捂住了脸，他仓促地笑了一声，疲惫地道：“如果我说不是，你会相信吗？”

“真是可怕的人啊……恐怕万事万物在您眼中都如探囊取物般容易吧。”朔茂轻轻叹息，他复杂地看着斑，说道，“只是一眼，便从开头看到了结尾，对您而言，这世上恐怕根本不存在什么秘密。只是我很好奇，这样的生活真的很好吗？”

“你过誉了。”斑平静地回应，却没有进一步解释的意思。他本就不是喜欢炫耀的人，刚刚说了那么多话只是为了拖延时间罢了，如今时间拖延的也够了，自然没了向他人剖析自己的欲望。

朔茂看着他，默默垂下了眼睛。“你要劝我吗？你应该知道，这个村子已经没有我活下去的余地了，我再苟延残喘只会害死我的卡卡西。”

朔茂低声道：“我已经做好准备了。只要四代大人能够知道我想要传达的信息，我就不算是白死了。只是，比起他们，水门大人的力量还是太弱了。他是值得信任的正义之人，我却不能轻易地将一切和盘托出，我不能害死他。忍者怎么能和大名抗衡？更何况还有根。就算为了不打草惊蛇，我也该死。”

朔茂的神色镇定而又豁达，他死志已定，便不在更改，他决心为自己所爱、所信的人们付出生命，为此无惧生死的考验。斑并没有劝他，或者说，有资格劝他的人并不是斑。斑站起了身，他越过朔茂走向了门口，在离开这窄小的卧室前，斑道：“该与你谈的不是我。”

说着，斑合上了门。

斑离去了，朔茂却依然留在原地，因为便在转瞬之间，那柄特制苦无所在的桌上出现了一个人。木叶的金色闪光、四代火影就蹲在朔茂身前，他湛蓝的眼睛紧紧注视着朔茂，外放的气势逼得朔茂一动也不能动。

“该与你谈的人，是我。”

波风水门如此说道，他垂首看着自己已经决定自裁谢罪的部下，平静的外表下燃烧着冰冷的怒火，烫得朔茂不由自主地低下了头。


	27. Chapter 27

64

斑出门时，正看到带土和卡卡西正蹑手蹑脚地靠近卧室的门边。

两个孩子见到斑突然出现都吓了一跳，卡卡西的手被带土紧紧攥着，带土下意识挡在了他的身前。“那个，我就是带卡卡西在咱们家逛逛、逛逛，哈哈，哈。”带土干笑着，摸着自己的后脑勺试图辩解。

斑挑挑眉，没说什么。他曲起手指，用指节在两个孩子额头上一人敲了一下便算罚过了，接着推着孩子们去了餐厅的桌前。

“想提前过个生日吗？”斑问。

卡卡西愣了一下才反应过来斑在对他说话，他张了张口，不知为什么提起了“过生日”这件事。卡卡西还在犹豫怎么回答，斑却已经拿出了打开了冰箱。在斑的记忆里，过生日是要吃长寿面的，可现在这个木叶却更习惯于做蛋糕。斑看看冰箱里分门别类放好的材料们，满意地点了点头。

奶油是有的，海绵蛋糕也是现成的，这些原都是给带土做甜品的材料，如今拿来做蛋糕倒也够。便是还差一些——这不还有水果嘛。虽然火之国现在是春季，水果不多，但其他地区却并不都是这样。斑让自己的影分身跑了几趟，很快便呆会了充足的食材。

唯一有点问题的是蜡烛，而此时的带土已经充分理解了斑的意思，他一个鲤鱼打挺从椅子上跳了下来，拍着胸脯说自己可以负责这项物品。别看带土如今一瘸一拐的，跑起来倒是快，卡卡西连带土的衣角都没抓住，只能看着他一溜烟跑出了家门。

现在，朔茂和水门在卧室里谈事，带土出门采购，就只剩斑和卡卡西坐在饭厅了。

卡卡西并不熟悉斑，他对斑的全部理解都来自于带土和水门。斑扎着马尾在厨房里忙里忙外，卡卡西拘谨地站在一旁，半晌迟疑地拿起了刀，开始为水果削皮。斑见了也没说什么，他甚至挖了一勺奶油让卡卡西尝尝甜度。

斑向来手脚利落，卡卡西也是做惯了家务的，蛋糕自然做得很快。海绵蛋糕被切成了圆圆的几片摞成蛋糕的主体，片与片之间填充进了事先蒸好的软绵红豆，外面则被薄薄地涂了一层奶油，又用各色鲜果点缀，显得格外甜蜜漂亮。待带土回来后，这香甜的蛋糕上又插上了十一根代表着生辰的蜡烛。

斑就捧着这个蛋糕，敲响了卧室的门。

水门已经离开了，他这回本就是擅离前线，若不是斑的影分身化成他的样子坐镇原地，此时的他早已被长老团发函斥责。开门的是朔茂，朔茂打开门就愣了愣，他看着面前雪白可爱的蛋糕，一时不知发生了什么事。

“卡卡西想跟你一起过个生日。”斑用一如既往的平静声线道，“你要来吗？”

卡卡西到现在才明白两个宇智波到底想干什么，他羞得脸都红了，赶忙连声否认。卡卡西道：“不是的，不是的！父亲，我……”他说地急了，竟自己呛到自己，连声咳了起来，这下连脖子都涨红了。

偏偏这个时候，带土还要作怪。他趁卡卡西不注意在他身后用力推了一下，逼得卡卡西几乎就撞到了父亲的怀里。卡卡西气得头晕目眩，他羞恼地喊了声“带土”，未能说出的下半句却被父亲突如其来的拥抱截断了。朔茂蹲下身，拥抱着他六年未见的孩子，闭了闭眼。当他再次起身时，脸上已经重新带上了和蔼的笑。

“那就太好了。”朔茂摸了摸儿子柔软的发，轻声道，“我错过了卡卡西那么多重要的日子，今天至少能补回一样。”

卡卡西否认的话堵在了嘴里，他回头看了看带土，显然还记得带土刚刚故意的一推。卡卡西是记仇的，他决意以后一定要把这个亏讨回来，但现在……

父亲、蛋糕、和友人，烛光在蛋糕上闪耀着，卡卡西闭上眼许下了自己的愿望。他虔诚地许愿，甘愿为此付出自己的一切。

——天上的神明啊，恳求您，求您保佑我的父亲，请让他一生安康、幸福且名誉地活着。

卡卡西鼓起脸颊一口气吹灭了蜡烛。

65

卡卡西当晚是在带土家里睡的，他和带土挤在卧室的小床上，手挨着手、脚挨着脚，睡得很熟。

也不怪他们累，主要是带土太兴奋了。明明过生日的是卡卡西，他却比卡卡西本人还要激动。在几人喝了斑自酿的低度果酒后，所有人都悠然自得、仿若无事，只有带土醉得不知东南西北。他甚至红着脸爬上了高处，大着舌头发表了一篇核心思想为“我们都有家人了”的演讲，说着说着自己还哭了起来。

卡卡西难得没讽刺他，而是安慰了几句。带土则深得“给点阳光就灿烂”的真谛，大声唱起了自己编的“我要成为火影”歌。虚假的监护人斑坐在椅子上认真地和着歌打着拍子，真正的监护人卡卡西满头大汗地把带土从桌子、房梁和天花板上拽下来，甚至为此展开了一场追逐战。当卡卡西汗流浃背、一脸虚脱地把带土从吊灯上薅下来时，斑甚至还在和朔茂讨论着他俩的身法问题。

太过分了，就算卡卡西非常感激斑的安排，可他也不得不承认斑在某些事上真的很不靠谱。但即便是卡卡西也不得不承认，这天晚上他过得非常、非常快乐，这样明快的记忆足以让他在从今以后的无数年中反复品味。

这样玩闹了一番，带土和卡卡西自然睡得很熟。他们并不知道，原先承诺也在这里就寝的朔茂提前回了家，而在他离开不久，斑也撑着伞离开了此处。

夜又深又沉，巡逻的忍者在街上不断扫视，盯着宇智波族地的人更是比外面多了几倍。可这都未曾阻挡住斑的步伐，斑甚至没有开启万花筒写轮眼，仅仅是普通的忍术应用便足以应付这些专精侦测的忍者。他撑着绘有特殊符文的伞来到了宇智波族长宅前，只在后门处等了一会，宇智波富岳便轻飘如一片柳叶般落入了他的伞下。

斑见着富岳便点了点头，随后带他一起刺破空间来到了旗木大宅。

此时此刻，朔茂已经将昔日同伴那柄长刀横刀在膝。大厅里未曾点上一根蜡烛，他的影子被大厅的黑暗吞噬殆尽。朔茂垂闭着双眸，他的背上传来了轻轻的碰触感，朔茂由此知道四代提到的帮手已经到了，水门的话因此又回荡在了朔茂的心中。

数个小时前，在那个窄小的卧室里，水门说：“既然你一定要死，既然你确定了无论发生什么事，无论将来卡卡西遇到怎样的困难和冷待，无论木叶遇到怎样的危机和患难，你都不再理会，那么我以四代火影的名义要求你做一样事。”

“既然都是‘死’，我要你‘死’得更有意义。”

“你要假死出村，去做一件关乎木叶生死存亡的任务。”

“这项任务没有酬金、没有奖励，它危险至极、很容易便会让执行人死无葬身之地。同时，执行者又如行尸走肉，虽是活着，却永远不能以自己的身份和面目现于世间，更不能对亲友爱人的苦难伸出援手。旗木朔茂，当你接受这项任务时，你就等于死了。不，你连死了都不如。”

“但这是一项必须执行的任务，因为这将是木叶最后的希望。”

“旗木朔茂，做不做，由你来决定。如果你愿意，我便会安排人让你假死出村，从此你再不能以木叶的忍者、卡卡西的父亲自居；如果你不愿，那便按着你之前的想法切腹而亡吧，去做那个无知无觉什么也做不了的死人，将一切寄托在团藏的放纵之上。”

“我不逼你，这一切，你自己选择。”

朔茂握紧了手里的刀，他手上青筋暴起，口腔里甚至尝到了血液的味道。卡卡西捧着蛋糕满眼都是喜悦的样子在他眼前闪过，朔茂痛苦地咬紧了嘴唇，但他其实已经没有选择了。不如说，当水门提出那个选项，当斑捧着蛋糕出现在朔茂面前时，朔茂就没有了第二种选择。

木叶是朔茂一生心血所在，卡卡西是他唯一难以放下的至亲，他可以为他们去死，自然也可以为他们而生。

只是，那段话可真不像是四代大人的口吻，朔茂苦笑着想。

但这也与朔茂没有关系了，对于现在的朔茂而言，只要四代不曾骗他就足够了。决心已定，朔茂就不再犹豫，他借着衣袖的遮掩，做出了那个事先商量好的手势。随后，朔茂眼前一黑，整个人忽然被转移到了富岳的伞下，而与此同时，变成朔茂样貌的斑以相同的姿势坐在了朔茂刚刚的位置。

这样的交换无比迅速，以至于外界监视的人并没有发现什么不对。撑着伞的富岳将伞递给朔茂，自己则打开了万花筒写轮眼，结印准备起了幻术。而斑坐在大厅中央，缓缓举起了长刀。刀锋划破衣衫割开了肚腹，血液滚滚流出，接着内脏也被刺破，带来刺骨的疼痛，可比那更甚的却是来自四面八方的压力和震颤着灵魂的威胁。

任何一个处在斑处境的人都会哀叫着立刻停手，可斑却无视了灵魂深处生出的恐怖，他的手发着抖，却依然缓慢而坚定地用力割下。举世皆敌的感受越来越重了，铺面而来的风忽然变成刮骨剃刀，从他眼下穿刺而过，鲜血湿漉漉地流了斑满脸；手腕四周的空气如有实质般压得斑腕骨粉碎，而他喉咙处的空气又仿佛被抽取一空，窒息的痛苦紧掐着斑的脖颈。

可斑的动作依然没有一丝停顿。

终于，外界有人来检查了。富岳立刻放出幻术，掩盖了斑脸上、手腕和脖颈处的伤，让他看起来像是一个因为受不了诋毁而切腹死亡的忍者。斑演得很好，切腹的伤和血也货真价实，而富岳的幻术也足够掩盖那些不被重视的地方，故而根部的忍者很快确认了“朔茂”的死讯。

为了防止朔茂没有死透，根忍们甚至在斑的“尸身”上补了几刀。他们将斑草草卷起，接着放入了事先备好的棺材。层层封印被打在棺材上，随后棺材被正正放在了房间的中央。这些根忍手法娴熟地处理完毕后又回到了原先的隐蔽位置，他们紧盯着旗木大宅，观察是否有人暗中接应或是拜访。

而直到此时，棺材里闭气的斑才慢慢吐出了一口血。他闭着眼睛，感受到来自“命运”的压制在“旗木朔茂”“确认死亡”时彻底消失。

斑想：我赌赢了。

旗木朔茂是该在此刻死亡，哪怕是“假死”也一样；命运不会让斑在完成任务前死去，就像斑无法轻易杀死不该死的人一样，它根本不可能真正杀死斑，因为斑本就不属于这里。

黑窄的棺材里，斑看了看自己的手。写轮眼让他在黑暗中也能清晰地视物，足以让他看清自己逐渐变得透明的指尖。斑却并没有露出一丝惊讶的神情，他闭上眼，用手轻触着自己腹部的伤口，一遍遍重复暗示着自己并没有受伤。当斑再次睁开双眼时，他腹部巨大的伤口消失无踪，斑的指尖只触到了光洁的肌肤。

而这无疑又一次验证了斑的猜想，一个当斑寻到此世的“宇智波斑”的棺材、并且发现棺材里确实存在着另一个自己的肉身时生出的猜想。

——来到此处的只有斑的灵魂，斑根本不曾使用任何人的肉身。故而斑胸口那一道来自于千手柱间的伤疤依然存在并从不曾愈合，故而所有伤势只要斑不认可便不会真正致命。

斑就犹如一个真正的幽魂，限制着他的只有他自己。在真正结束剧目、鞠躬退场前，只要他灵魂承受得住，只要他能够不断暗示那些伤口并不曾真正存在，他大可以无限愈合、永远不受外界攻击所扰。

那么，命运便不再是完全不可违抗的了。

它是如此庞大、却又如此机械，斑找到了它的弱点，他尽可以想尽办法对付它愚蠢的判定，保护他真正想要保护的人。

一片黑暗和血腥中，斑露出了淡淡的笑容。


	28. 66-70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8k3的肥更！
> 
> 带土逐渐觉醒了。
> 
> 这是一个比原著更加黑暗的世界，而带土一直在这样的环境中保持着善良热忱的性格，但他不是真的什么都不懂，他只是下意识地让自己不懂。但这层遮羞布终有一天会被彻底撕下来，这一章发生的事只是一个开始。
> 
> 带土的思想转变影响着斑的最终结局，所以多花了些时间来写，给大家鞠躬了【。
> 
> 下一次更新应该就能写到神无毗桥了，很快斑就能见到这个世界的柱斑了~
> 
> 蠢作者旋转跳跃求评论，拜托了，请多多评论吧！这对我真的很重要！

66

斑从棺材中出来后便回了家。

纵然棺材上有着封印，可这种防盗和预警性的封印并不能阻碍一个善于空间忍术的忍者。斑在棺材里等了几个小时便破开空间，回到了不远处的朔茂和富岳身边，棺材里则留了个幻术伪装过的影分身继续装死。在那之后，斑先将富岳送回了宇智波族长宅邸，随后又将朔茂送到了村外的某个安全屋。待一切都已布置完毕后，他才终于回到了家。

此时已是深夜了，月已西沉，一两个小时后天光便会亮起。早春的寒意透过窗棂冰冷地浸入了房间，斑冻得手脚冰凉，双眼处却痛得仿佛在燃烧。短期内使用了那么多空间忍术，纵然斑理智上知道自己的瞳力其实并没有被消耗，可长期以来的身体记忆还是让他痛得浑身发抖，像是被烧红的铁钎一下下砸进眼窝。

更何况，除了双眼处，斑的眼下、脖颈、手腕，乃至早已恢复的肚腹都在隐隐作痛。肚腹处也就罢了，毕竟剖腹的伤口已被消除，只要稍加暗示，因此而来的痛苦便会逐渐减弱。可因为违抗“命运”而被割伤的脸颊、被掐到变形的脖颈、被折断碾碎的腕骨，这些伤势却不是那么好应付的。

随着斑的不断自我暗示，它们一遍遍恢复完好、又在恢复后的极短时间内再次重现，斑也就反复品尝着切割、窒息与碾碎的痛苦。好在随着斑越来越熟练，伤口重现所用的时间也越来越长，斑相信自己很快就能彻底抹除这些“命运”对他的警告。

——但是，这个过程真的很痛。

斑知道自己应该休息，他知道自己应该养足精神应对敌人的反击，可他根本痛得睡不着。富岳和朔茂在的时候斑还强撑着假做无事，如今两人都离开了，斑终于放纵自己流露表现出一丝软弱。家里的两个孩子依然睡得很香，他们怎么也无法想象到斑如今正承受着怎样的痛苦。

痛苦摧残着斑的精神。他蜷缩在沙发上紧绷着身子，青筋绽起，浑身颤抖，像是在和看不见的敌人战斗。布制沙发被他抓得褶皱不堪，汗水沾湿了他的额发。斑口中尝到了血的滋味，他眼前模糊一片，泪水湿哒哒得落了满脸。斑甚至因为巨大的痛苦呛咳起来，他把脸埋在靠垫里压抑住所有可能的声音，脑子里不断暗示着自己伤口并不存在。

都是假的，我不痛、我并没有受伤……斑一遍又一遍地想着，直到天光乍亮才勉强战胜了这巨大的痛楚。他虚弱地歪倒在沙发上，睫毛上落满了水珠。

日光照亮了斑汗涔涔的脸，他湿漉漉地从沙发上坐起，整个人都像是从水里捞出来的。斑用袖子擦了擦脸，他眼前一阵阵发黑，心里倒冷静的很。斑无法不担忧：如果每次违逆“命运”都会痛得战斗力全无，那么他要怎么应对接下来的战斗？

这样是不行的，斑不能容忍自己一直这么软弱下去。

斑去了浴室。待沐浴完毕，他低头看了看自己的右手手腕，如今它白皙而有力，再不是数十分钟前扭曲紫涨的模样，他又抬头看了看镜子里的自己，毫不意外地发现脖颈处青紫骇人的掐痕依然存在，脸上狰狞的伤口也未有丝毫愈合。

如今的伤势已经不影响战斗了，但这样的状态本身就意味着斑的脆弱和无能。斑知道，战场上，一点点弱势都可能导致战局的彻底反转，斑更知道，只要能够克服疼痛和心理障碍，那么现在的他理论上可以瞬间愈合所受到的所有伤势。这样大的优势，斑不允许因为自己的怕痛和懦弱而放弃。

斑抿着唇，决定尽早把针对这个问题的耐痛训练提上日程。他在心里一条条罗列着训练的内容，用冷水洗了洗脸。他带上口罩，围上围巾，接着换了身衣服去了厨房。纵然斑还有些手脚无力，但斑的日程排得很满，他没有时间再放纵自己了。

两个小时后孩子们就要起床，一个小时后斑便要去见他的合伙人。在接下来的一个小时内，斑希望自己至少能处理好带土和卡卡西的伙食问题。

67

卡卡西是被一阵敲门声惊醒的。

带土不耐烦地掀起被子蒙住了脸，嘴里嘟囔着让斑去开门，卡卡西却不能置之不理。他下了床离开了卧室，却惊讶地发现这间屋子里除了他和带土外空无一人。父亲不见了，斑也不见了，唯有玄关处急促的敲门声仿佛叩击在新房，让人心神不定。

卡卡西迟疑了一下，打开了门。

卡卡西道：“您好，这里是宇智波带土的家，请问您……”

门外站着的是琳。她看起来很着急，卡卡西甫一开门，她便急急地拽住了卡卡西的手腕，焦急地喊道：“不好了带土，卡卡西他爸爸……”

在看清对面的人到底是谁后，两个人的话都卡在了喉咙里。卡卡西张大眼睛愣在了原地，琳捂着嘴后退了几步。卡卡西呆呆地看着他，半晌才颤抖着问道：“我爸爸……怎么了？”

——旗木朔茂死了。

卡卡西不知道自己是怎么浑浑噩噩地出了门，他回到了家，看到了那个被封死的棺材。那些人让他开棺确认身份，卡卡西便不得不直面了父亲开膛破肚的惨状。尸体冰冷的温度，内脏鲜艳的色泽，父亲脸上痛苦却平静的神情，卡卡西看着这一切、感受着这一切，他木然地看着棺材被重新合上，封印被重新施加，却连哭都哭不出来了。

怎么会这样呢？卡卡西有些眩晕地想，怎么会这样呢？

像是有千百根针一同穿刺着他的头皮，卡卡西又一次想起了昨天的事。

昨天下午，他们一起去了带土的家。带土坐在朔茂的怀里，他剖开自己不愿言说的伤疤给朔茂看，他祈求地看着卡卡西久别重逢的父亲，恳求他不要放弃。带土说：“朔茂叔叔，你是个当之无愧的英雄，是其他人错了，不是你错了！你想想卡卡西，好不好？”

而朔茂回答：“好。”

昨天晚上，斑捧着蛋糕询问朔茂，他问： “卡卡西想跟你一起过个生日，你要来吗？”

朔茂用一个温暖的拥抱回答了这个问题。他抱得那么紧，以至于卡卡西甚至感觉得到他说话时胸腔的震动。当时的父亲温柔的笑着，他说：“我错过了卡卡西那么多重要的日子，今天至少能补回一样。”

接着，卡卡西吹了蜡烛，他们分享了甜蜜的蛋糕。他们唱歌、游戏、聊天，父亲笑眯眯地坐在沙发上看着卡卡西，他为他鼓劲、他给他鼓掌、他看向卡卡西的目光里是属于父亲对儿子的爱与眷恋，他明明那么地珍惜着能与卡卡西渡过的每一分每一秒，他明明不想死的。

他明明不想死的。

——他到底为什么会躺在这里？

直到葬礼时，卡卡西依然没有想清楚这个问题。

作为导致前线战败的罪人、作为放弃了任务、违反了忍者规定的渣滓，旗木朔茂的葬礼极为简陋，他的名字甚至不配被写在慰灵碑上，自然不配一个被尊重的葬礼。上午刚刚发现了旗木朔茂的尸首，中午便举行了葬仪，所有人有志一同地忘却了他们曾经怎样地推崇过“木叶的白牙”，就连那几个被朔茂以中断任务为代价救下的队友也未曾到场。

不，还是有一个人到场了的。

卡卡西木然地捧着照片站在一旁，他空洞地眼神凝视着那个人，认出了这便是曾经拿着刀质问父亲的那个人。巨大的茫然笼罩着卡卡西，泥土被一铲子一铲子撒在棺材上的声音撞击着他的耳膜，他费解地看着那个躲在某块墓碑后压抑着哭声的人，心想：你为什么要哭？

你不就是想要逼死他的吗？卡卡西想，如今他死了，你为什么不高兴？

那个人崩溃似的哭着，他蜷缩在一块墓碑后，一手捂着脸，像是不敢去看朔茂的棺椁。卡卡西看着他，听着他嘶哑的哭声，却又想起了前一日他歇斯底里质问着父亲的样子。

——“是，你是世代忠诚的旗木，你是赫赫有名的‘木叶白牙’，我呢？嗯？我呢！我也有亲人，我也有孩子！”

——“现在好了，我没有事、我活着，我儿子却要被根部带走了，他以后要怎么办？我的妻子，今日跪在根部门口苦求，我的老娘，昨日就被第三战线的人打了一顿，眼看着也活不成了。”

——“因为你，我家破人亡了！“

原来是这样的，卡卡西想，原来是这样的啊。

为了亲人，有人亲手逼死了自己的救命恩人；为了儿子，有人亲手选择了死亡。

纵然万分留恋、纵然千般不忍、纵然他真的很想活下去，可他还是亲手割开了自己的肚腹。卡卡西听说，切腹其实是种异常痛苦的死法，切腹的第一刀便异常疼痛，接下来的第二刀却更为残忍，因为这一刀会让切腹者眼睁睁看着自己的内脏流淌出来。而在这段时间里，切腹者并不会立刻死去。像是卡卡西的父亲，他就只能默默地躺在地上，在无尽地痛苦中等待着死亡的到来。

想起之前开棺验尸的所触所感，卡卡西恍惚地想：父亲就是这样死去的啊。

父亲没有骗我，他答应的从来不是为了我而活下来，他答应的是为了我而去死。

他想活着，可他更爱我。

卡卡西死死握着木制相框，那尖锐的棱角刺破了他的掌心，鲜血顺着指缝一滴滴落下，染红了相片中那个微笑着的人影，可他却像是感觉不到疼痛般毫无所觉。天上下起了丝丝缕缕的雨，打湿了卡卡西的发，它们落在卡卡西脸上，像是他干涸的眼眶终于落下了泪水。

一抔又一抔土、一铲又一铲落下，父亲的棺材渐渐看不见了。

卡卡西抬起头，举目四望，他看着这参加葬礼的寥寥数人，木然发现那个人竟然是周遭这寥寥数人中唯一一个真心实意哭得肝肠寸断的人。他躲躲藏藏得不敢出来，甚至一眼也不敢去看抱着朔茂遗像的卡卡西，而那些光明正大参加葬礼的人们却偏偏挤不出一滴眼泪，在他们扫视四周的目光里，卡卡西只看到了评估与警惕。

都是假的，卡卡西想，都是假的。

就在此时，远处忽然远远地跑来了一个人。这是个子不高的孩子，他衣服穿得乱七八糟，脚上穿着跑丢了一只的拖鞋，他跑得气喘吁吁、满眼都是不敢置信。

“卡卡西——”带土喊道。

像是被这个人影刺痛了一般，卡卡西的眼前忽然模糊了。自今天早上以来，巨大的意外和悲痛砸得他头昏脑胀，卡卡西原本拼命挺直了腰板绝不露出一丝软弱，开棺验尸时他没有哭，封棺下葬时他没有哭，葬礼上满是根部环绕时他没有哭，可偏偏此时，他的泪再也无法忍耐。

卡卡西嘴唇颤抖着，动了动却只发出一声微弱的喊声，他看着带土冲进来大喊大叫，然后猛地跳下了那个未被填满的深坑。明明死去的是卡卡西的父亲，可带土却好像比卡卡西更加无法接受朔茂的死讯，周围的人都去抓他，带土却拼命抓挠着棺材，他的手指在坚硬的棺材上挠出血痕，他拼命挣扎着，大喊着：“这不可能、这不可能！”

“他答应过我了的，他答应过我了的！”

“别闹了，带土。”卡卡西嘶哑地说，他以为他把这句话喊出来了，可他出口的声音偏偏颤抖、低弱地仿若无声。

泪水狼狈地落了满脸，卡卡西在模糊地视线里看到那些人竟是在往死里打带土，可带土却像是感受不到痛一样只看着那个棺材，他使尽了各种办法想要开启棺盖，他拼命地想要证明朔茂的死不过是一场谎言。

卡卡西死死咬住了下唇，他把相片揣进怀里，也跳了下去。他死死抱住带土，几乎是用尽了全身的力气才把他从棺材上拽了下来。

带土又哭又闹，哭得声嘶力竭，可卡卡西却只是默默流泪，他拼命按着带土，雨水坠落在他脸上，一片冰凉。

68

而就在此时，志村团藏和水户门炎就站在不远处的楼上看着这一切。他们站在温暖的室内，透过窗子看着葬礼上这一场闹剧，一言不发。

“宇智波就是爱装模做样。”良久，团藏从鼻子里“哼”出一声，他叼着烟斗看着似乎比卡卡西还要更受打击的带土，神情里带着显而易见的不悦。

水户门炎对此不置可否，他静静看着下方，忽然道：“三四个人都按不住他，宇智波带土可真是长进了。”

团藏哼笑了一声，他深感无趣地离开了窗前，道：“如果不是那家伙一定要旗木朔茂自杀而亡，倒也不必玩出那么多花样，直接让他死在回村路上就行了。”

水户门炎摇了摇头，道：“他毕竟是大名。”顿了顿，他又委婉地奉承道：“这样也好，旗木朔茂的事也算立威了。有了这个先例，村里某些人又能老实一会儿了。”

水户门炎并没有说错，旗木朔茂的事从头至尾便是团藏一手策划的，他从一开始便把旗木朔茂当成了待宰的、示威用的牲畜，为此毫不吝惜阴损的手段。

——旗木朔茂的棺材就停在他自己的家里，是为了让旗木卡卡西进门就能看到他父亲的死亡；根忍逼着卡卡西在大庭广众下亲自开棺验尸，是为了让周围的人都看看违逆根部的下场。接下来，还有很多等着卡卡西，等着这个敢于违逆团藏的罪人之子。

暗部、根部、到了最后便是木遁实验的实验体，团藏必使他尝尽辛酸苦辣，让所有人都看看，违逆根部会是什么样的下场。

团藏不会放过他。

纵然水门反对又怎么样？在他志村团藏面前，就是四代火影也不得不掩面退让。

只可惜没能让卡卡西第一眼就看到他父亲惨死的尸身。昨日为了引四代离开前线、给他扣上擅离职守的罪责，根忍们不得不先收敛了尸身，以防血腥味惊走了四代，倒使得效果差了一些。这样想着，团藏冷笑了一声，他想起楼下那凄厉的哭声，心里忽然泛上了一个残忍的主意。

“波风水门最近一直和宇智波勾勾搭搭的，是该给他个教训了。”团藏说，他意味深长地看了看恭敬地站在不远处的水户门炎，手指向窗外指了指。

水户门炎明白了团藏的意思。

水户门炎厌恶团藏这种颐指气使的态度，可他的家族亲人都被根部控制着、也确实舍不下团藏带给他的权位和富贵。当然，都是为了木叶嘛，水户门炎对自己说，比起什么都不懂的波风水门，志村团藏和他的根部才更强，只有团藏愿意，和平才会到来、木叶才会强盛，志村团藏才是那个最好的选择。

这样想着，水户门炎点了点头，他维持住了一副宠辱不惊地样子，对在门口等待的根忍低声说了几句。根忍领命而去，水户门炎从容地关上了门，他打开一张地图走到了团藏的身边，手指在土之国与火之国交界处的神无毗桥处点了点。

69

对上位者们的交谈，葬礼上的人们一无所知。

没了带土的阻挠，葬礼很快结束了。假做宾客的根忍们走了，卡卡西也扶着一瘸一拐、鼻青脸肿的带土往家走。两个人都受了伤，自然也走不快，天上的雨又越下越大，淋得他们浑身冰凉。不得已，卡卡西扶着带土找了个屋檐躲雨。

带土还在小声抽噎，卡卡西却已经哭不出来了。他长叹一口气，和带土两个人一起挤在窄窄的屋檐下避雨。彼此相触的地方传来温热的触感，怀里的相框却冰冷无比，卡卡西蜷缩在这短短的台阶上，出神地望着远方。大雨遮蔽了天地，卡卡西忽然听到带土哭得有些嘶哑的声音。

“你为什么不喊我？”带土问。

卡卡西知道带土在问什么。当时，甫一听到父亲出事了的时候，他什么也没想就冲出了家门，而后面发生的种种却又让他满手、满眼都是父亲死不瞑目的模样，根本想不起还有带土在家懵然无知的做了好梦。

卡卡西空洞的眼睛盯着屋檐处连成一条水线落下的雨水，许久才慢慢地回复：“太着急了，忘了。”

话一出口，卡卡西才发现自己的声音也哑得听不出原本的声音。他咳了两声，反问道：“你呢？为什么么难过，明明……那是我爸爸，不是吗。”

话一出口，卡卡西又觉得有些可笑。带土向来是这样的，同情心泛滥、爱哭又爱逞强，难道卡卡西是第一天才知道吗？卡卡西自嘲地笑了笑，他不想再琢磨了，他今天已经想的够多、也知道的太多了。

很长一段时间里，他们谁都没有说话。卡卡西身心俱疲，他闭着眼睛，什么也不想管、什么也不想听。就在他几乎快要睡着时，带土的声音低低地、做梦一般地飘了过来。

带土紧紧抱着双膝，他木然地看着窗外，眼睛里全是茫然和空洞。他也看着着大雨瓢泼的世界，很轻、很轻地道：“笨蛋卡卡西，这很难理解吗……朔茂叔叔，他是你的父亲啊。”

与卡卡西想得不一样，这一次的带土并没有再逞强。他竭尽全力为自己能够抓住的幸福努力过了，可转眼之间这幸福便硬生生被摔碎在了他眼前。是，那不是属于带土的幸福，可那又怎么样呢？

卡卡西和朔茂，这本是带土所能抓住的唯一的真实无虚的幸福。

在带土心里，师生之情是可以改变、朋友之义也可能淡化，爱情也许会变成憎恨、夫妻也许会反目成仇。只有亲情、只有父母之爱无私永存，永远不会变化。带土没有父母，可他见过别人的父母，他知道那种爱多么深厚，更知道这种爱绝无可能作伪。

纵然他现在有了斑，可那种联系忽如其来、美好得像是一场梦幻。带土不敢去相信、更不敢将它紧紧握住，他牢牢地记着“斑终归要回到他自己的世界”，只想竭尽所能体验这短暂的美好。

但是，卡卡西和朔茂叔叔是不同的，父子之间的亲情将绝不会动摇、亦将永远持续。

卡卡西很强，他是所有女孩子、所有长辈都赞不绝口的天才；他的父亲也很强，朔茂是拯救过无数人的英雄，他道德高尚、实力强大，绝不会某一日忽然死在某个不知名的地方。他们是这样的爱着彼此，他们有资格、有能力、也应该拥有幸福。

带土和卡卡西做了三年队友，他见证过卡卡西每一分努力、每一分出众，他知道卡卡西是真的很厉害也很善良，带土认可卡卡西、甚至为此愿意交付自己的性命。这样的卡卡西，是世上最该得到幸福的人。如果连他都无法得到幸福，那么幸福真的存在吗？

卡卡西和他的父亲集齐了带土心中对抗悲剧的一切要素，他们声望卓著、他们实力强大、他们的爱不会扭曲不会断裂，他们一定能够幸福。

带土对此深信不疑。

至于为了拯救同伴而中断任务，这难道错了吗？

——能够保护同伴的人才是真正英雄，英雄就该有光明的人生。

英雄不该身背污名、“畏罪自杀”，英雄的坟前不该没有哀悼的人群，英雄的儿子不该在六年孤独地等待后只换来父亲冰冷的尸身。

一定、有哪里错了。带土想。

带土嘴笨，他说不清到底是哪里不对，他甚至也理不清自己心里愤懑起伏着的是什么情绪，他只知道那股说不清是委屈、是怒恨、还是不可置信的情绪混在一起，烧得他五脏六腑都在隐隐作痛。查克拉在他周身肆意奔涌，叫他恨不得毁了眼前所见的一切，又始终弄不明白这不知名的恨火到底来自何方。

带土的想法，卡卡西一无所知。闻听此言，卡卡西疲倦地睁开了眼睛，他几乎都要睡着了，可带土的话却惊醒了他。卡卡西一时不知该说些什么，他扭过头看了看带土，却只看到了一张红扑扑的小脸。卡卡西皱了皱眉，他探手摸了摸带土的额，发现带土已经发起了高烧。

卡卡西立刻就明白是怎么回事了。带土昨天便与人打过一架，今日又被根忍们下黑手往死里打了一顿，再加上情绪大喜大悲地起落了一回，如今雨水一激，哪里还撑得住？不生病才怪。

“不能再等了，”卡卡西一下子惊醒过来，他把相框往自己怀里更塞得更紧了些，拽着带土的胳膊就要拉他起来，“你发烧了，我们赶紧回去。”

带土蔫蔫地看着他，嘴里“嗯”了一声。他顺着卡卡西的力度站起身，两个人互相搀扶着重新走到了雨里。卡卡西的家在村子的边缘，如今回家当然是回卡卡西的家更近，可不知为何，当卡卡西搀扶着带土往家走时，他前行的方向分明是宇智波族地的方向。

就在他们即将走到宇智波族地时，“意外”发生了。

两个人都是身心俱疲，卡卡西便特意抄了条近道。他们在窄小的巷子里穿行着，却偏偏在即将进入宇智波族地时出了事。巷子虽然不宽敞，却足够四五个人并肩而行，卡卡西和带土紧贴着巷子一侧往前走，却有人迎面而来，故意撞倒了卡卡西。

卡卡西一个不防摔倒在地，带得带土也差点一并摔倒。带土正向倒地的卡卡西伸出手，故意撞了他们的那人却讥讽地开了腔。

“哟，这不是木叶白牙的儿子吗？”那人笑道，“就这么点本事？站也站不稳？”

带土伸向卡卡西的手顿住了。

那人的同伴也凑上来，冷嘲热讽道：“老子英雄儿好汉，他老子是个没种的软蛋，儿子自然也是个上不得台面的渣滓。”只是他嘴上挑衅着，眼神却十分冰冷，从卡卡西的角度，他甚至看得到这人的手在隐秘地探向武器。

事情不对，卡卡西想。

只是几句话的功夫，围拢过来的人却越来越多，带着根部印记的忍者们从各种匪夷所思的地方出现，一双双冰冷的眼睛紧盯着他们的动向。卡卡西顾不得生气，他猛地站起身，一手在后想要去握查克拉刀的刀柄，但那柄刀却并不在他身后。卡卡西摸了一个空，这才忽然想到开棺验尸前他已被勒令取下了所有武器。

卡卡西心中不祥的预感越发明显，他上前两步挡在仍背对着他的带土身前，借着动作的掩护比了两个手势，可带土却摇了摇头。

“我不走。”带土道，他绷紧了下颌，冷声道，“该走的人是你，卡卡西。”

“带土！”卡卡西喝道，他下意识扭头去看带土，却只看到了一双带着恨意的血红双眼。

双勾玉写轮眼。

带土说： “他们要杀的人是我。”

卡卡西窒了一下，他闭了闭眼，从带土的忍具包中掏出一把苦无握在了手里。当他再睁开眼时，平静和自信重新回到了他的眼中。“吊车尾的，说什么大话。”卡卡西叹了口气，站直了身体，“要上了啊，可别给我拖后腿。”

“开什么玩笑，你才是呢！”带土喃喃道，双勾玉在他眼中旋转着，他睁着那双邪恶恐怖的眼睛，神情里中带着不自觉的杀意，“上了！”

话音刚落，铺天盖地的攻击接踵而来。

70

正在带土和卡卡西奋力拼杀时，在远离木叶村的一处地洞里，斑发现了某些踪迹。这个地洞相当隐蔽，周遭遍布着封印阵纹，只有具有某些特质的人才被允许进入。它的入口处不远放着各类武器，最显眼的便是一把扇子和一把镰刀，再往里走便能看到一个宽敞的木制座椅，上面放着一个铜质的盒子，上面刻满了奇异的纹路。

斑在看到那镰刀巨扇的瞬间便明了了这地洞的主人，在数个月的寻找后，他终于得以发现这个秘密基地。斑一路走一路看，他拿起那巨大的扇子挥了挥，很快便又放下，显然并不趁手。镰刀的手感倒是刚刚好，斑将镰刀拿在手里挥动了一下，满意地发现这重量、形制都正合心意。接着，他向前行去，拿起了放在最显眼处的铜盒。

这样盒子斑在自己的时空也有一个，它不够精美却足够坚固，是属于宇智波族长的秘密宝盒，向来被用来储存那些对拥有者极为重要的物件，若是打开方式不对，里面的东西便会瞬间化为一团灰烬。

虽然隔了两个时空，可打开盒子的方式如出一辙。斑轻易便掀开了盒盖，在里面发现了一本已经发黄干脆的笔记和一对写轮眼。没有去管那双眼睛，斑先打开了笔记，他将笔记翻到最后一页，看到笔记的主人用狷狂大气的字体端正地写下了这样一句话。

——木叶七年，我发现无限月读是一场骗局。


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后面还有一章！
> 
> 1W+更新！因为太多了，所以分成两次更新，这样亲亲们看起来可能会舒服点~ 
> 
> 很多谜题要到见到平行柱的时候才会解决，下次、或者下下次更新应该就能写到了。
> 
> 这一章这个世界的斑终于出现了，这个平行世界的斑用“宇智波斑”来代称，避免混淆~
> 
> 平行斑死去的时候并无遗憾，意难平的只有他的柱间。

71

斑回到木叶时，大雨依然滂沱。

水滴从伞的边缘接连不断的落下，斑握着伞柄的手如冰似雪。他静静站在千手一族破旧的族地里，看着那个属于“宇智波斑”的墓地。

宇智波斑是与千手柱间合葬的。

两座比肩而立的坟地上芳草萋萋，无数严密繁复的封印将它们层层覆盖。千手、漩涡、宇智波……名门望族独有的封印以独特的方式交织在一起，用尽最大努力只求无人能够打扰死者的安眠，便连斑也无法轻易解除。

身为初代火影的千手柱间所拥有的封印自然极多，但最奇怪的是，这个世界的宇智波斑所拥有的封印却更为严密，在他的墓碑之上，斑甚至看到了一些严苛恶毒的诅咒，足以击退任何敢于冒犯的敌人。

如果不是斑觉醒了空间忍术、如果不是斑身负宇智波血脉，他根本不可能不惊动任何人的取出“宇智波斑”的身体。而斑也并非想要对这具身体做什么，在见过这个世界的“宇智波斑”的尸体后，他只是想要向“宇智波斑”本人确认一些事。

破开空间，斑穿透了层层封印，将“宇智波斑”的身体取了出来。

距离终结谷之战、宇智波斑身死已经过去几十年了，可时光似乎并未在宇智波斑的身体上留下任何痕迹。这具冰冷的躯体依旧眉目清朗、肌肤如玉，仿佛只是安然地沉睡在了一个永远不会醒的梦中。层层咒纹书写在他的衣上，宇智波斑双手结印，交叠的指尖似乎曾经握着什么圆形的东西。

但现在，曾被宇智波斑紧握着的东西显然已经不翼而飞了。

斑把宇智波斑的尸体搂在了怀里，他看了看宇智波斑结印的姿势，又移开视线，探指轻轻拨开了宇智波斑的衣领。眼前所见正验证了斑的猜想，在素白的衣物下，穿心而入的刀痕极为明显，而更明显的却是宇智波斑肌肤上连绵起伏、如有生命般流动着的黑色纹路。

这是一个封印阵。

斑垂下了眼帘。

他用指尖轻轻碰了碰宇智波斑心口处的伤痕，几乎便在片刻内模拟出了宇智波斑身死时的场景。这对斑这样的技法大师而言并不是什么难事，斑几乎立刻便意识到了这一刀必是从背后刺入，长长的刀身直没入柄，于几个呼吸间便取走了宇智波斑的性命。

斑的后背向来极为敏感，而能做到这一点的无疑只有一人。斑看着另一个自己身死时嘴角犹带着的浅浅笑容，心中又一次确认了宇智波斑的选择。

你是这么的信任他啊。

乌云笼罩着天空，日光隐没如无，斑的神色沉在黑暗里看不分明，只有一双血红的双眼闪着不祥的光。在他怀中，死者的唇边却带着温柔平静的笑，纵使双眼紧闭，可那苍白的肌肤像是被天国的光照亮，安然而又平静。

斑闭了闭眼，原先有些繁杂的念头被死者透骨的寒凉压下。他叹了口气，终于不再犹豫。

正如宇智波斑早已做出了选择一样，斑也选好了自己的道路。纵然再多艰难险阻，斑也绝不更改。

就在此时，从影分身那里传来了消息，斑确认了带土与卡卡西已平安归家，也就不再耽搁。他为宇智波斑理好衣物，将这个世界的自己重新送回了同样满是封印的棺木中。斑最后看了眼那被树枝紧紧拥抱着的墓地，转身离开了此处。

72

家里，卡卡西和带土已经睡了。

两个孩子伤得太重了，他们再是天赋异禀，也实在敌不过数倍于己的敌人。如果不是宇智波富岳及时出现，那么这两个少年天才便会无声无息地死在这阴暗的小巷中。可饶是这样，带土也有些支撑不住了，他无力地瘫倒在地上，全靠着卡卡西的支撑才踉踉跄跄地回到了家。

宇智波富岳一路护送他们到楼下便离开了，并没有留下来宽慰、也没有派医忍前来为他们疗伤。两个人对此都没说什么，只是草草地为彼此包扎了伤口便迫不及待地躺在了床上。至少在这个家里，在这个身处宇智波族地内部、又被打上了四代火影印记的家里，他们是安全的。

他们身心俱疲，在此陷入了无梦的沉睡。

带土是被一阵饭香唤醒的。

敲门声不急不缓的传来，带土足足愣了一会儿才意识到自己在哪里。他放松了紧绷的肌肉，与同样惊醒的卡卡西对视了一下，而后无言地放下了彼此手中下意识紧握的苦无。两个人手拉着手下了床，而后推开了卧室的门。

带土家并不大，出了卧室便能一眼望到餐厅的场景。在那里，斑正往饭桌上端菜，他扎着围裙、梳着马尾，脖子上带着米色的围巾，见到他们出来便冲他们招了招手。饭菜的香气氤氲了卡卡西的眼睛，昨日温馨的场景好像又出现在了他的眼前。卡卡西喉结滚动了一下，他使劲眨了眨眼，而后低声道了声谢。

带土的眼圈也有些泛红，但他却不是因为什么温暖的回忆。眼前的一切和以往并没什么不同，可带土光是看着斑那张无辜的脸就觉得怒火和委屈源源不断的升起。带土紧抿着唇，用力撇过了脸，不去看斑。

卡卡西不知他在闹什么别扭，但斑无疑是一片好心。他拽着带土往餐桌走，带土却冷着脸纹丝不动，直到卡卡西扭过头来又拽了他一下，带土才不情不愿地动了起来。

一场饭吃得沉默无比。

卡卡西自然看出了带土的态度不对，可他却并没有立场去管带土与斑的事。倒是斑看出了卡卡西的不安，塞给他一个草莓大福让他去睡了，而后又打发带土去吃退烧药。卡卡西欲言又止地离开了，斑也解下围裙去洗碗。带土一声不吭地坐在斑充作临时床铺的沙发上，双手紧握成拳。

“为什么？”当斑回到客厅时，带土忽然问。

斑看了看他，并没回答。

今日大雨瓢泼、气温降低，斑便搬了厚被子来盖。他把沙发靠背推倒，将被子对折摊平，铺在了沙发上。接着，斑坐在了这个简陋的“床”边。

带土一声不吭地看着他做完了一切，心里乱糟糟的。他不愿示弱、不愿低头，因此紧咬着牙，可眼眶里却全是强忍着不愿掉下的泪。

“你做完了？”带土压着嗓子道，他忍无可忍地把斑一把按倒，抓着斑的手腕将斑按在了床上。

斑仰躺着，根本没有反抗的意思。他静静地看着带土，任凭带土的泪一滴滴打在他的脸上。斑听到带土在问：“你为什么不早点来？”

“不要敷衍我，别跟我说富岳族长是偶然经过那的！”带土控制不住地吼道，“他才不会管我！他从来就没管过我！”

困兽般的呜咽含在他喉咙里，带土咬紧了牙不让自己示弱。他深吸口气，低声道：“是你叫他去的。”

“你知道我们很可能受到袭击，所以你才拜托他来看着我们。”顿了顿，带土很勉强地挤出一句话，“是，我很感激。”

“可为什么要那么晚？卡卡西他……他差一点就要死了！”带土失控般吼道，“你既然能阻止这一切，你为什么不早一点出现？如果你真的在意我，你为什么不救卡卡西？”

只差一点点，卡卡西就要死在那里了。

带土永远都无法忘记那个瞬间。卡卡西为了保护他，腰侧被砍了一刀。他流着血摔倒在地，飞溅的鲜血带着温暖的温度溅了带土满脸。而带土虽近在咫尺，却被两个人缠住，他惊慌地转脸，却只看到了卡卡西被一脚踹向喉咙的模样。

仿佛慢动作一般，在带土觉醒了的写轮眼中，他看到卡卡西因为阻挡那一踢而变了形的手臂，他看到卡卡西惨叫一声被踢得向后滚去，他看到数把刀向着毫无反抗之力的卡卡西捅去，刺穿了卡卡西的身躯。而他自己，纵使拼了命、不计伤势地向着卡卡西冲去，可依旧只差毫厘。

卡卡西几乎就死在了带土面前。

带土哽咽了一声，泪水湿漉漉地流了满脸。他颤抖着手摸了摸自己已经洗去了血迹的脸，那粘腻温热的触感依然清晰。带土的鼻尖仿佛又嗅到了血腥味，他咬住牙，抓着斑的领子，质问斑：“你明明知道一切，你明明能够挽回一切，你为什么不早一点来？”

斑安静地看着他。

带土看着他，忽然用力冷笑了一声。“你是故意的，你就是要宇智波富岳直到最后一刻才动手救人。”他粗鲁地擦了擦眼睛，恨声道：“你想让我感激？做梦！”

“你是不是觉得我很可笑？我居然相信了你，我居然还以为你是认真的，我……”带土凶狠地说，他的声音发着抖，泪水不断从指缝间落下，无论怎么擦都擦不干净。

斑看着他这样，忽然叹了口气。

斑扯开了自己的围巾，他强硬地抓下带土挡着脸的手臂，迫使带土去看他喉间狰狞的痕迹。那里青紫一片、扭曲起皱，仿佛被什么人生生扭断、又勉强支撑着回归原位。

带土惊呆了。

“我没有放弃你。”斑看着带土的眼睛，一字一顿地说，“但我不可能永远都在。”

带土几乎什么都听不见了，他甚至忘了呼吸。他张合着嘴巴，颤抖着伸出手轻触斑扭曲青紫的脖颈，他想象不出斑曾经遭遇了什么。

怎么可能有人在受了这种伤还活得下来？怎么可能有人能够在脖颈被几乎扭断的情况下还若无其事？

“是谁——”带土从牙缝里挤出声音，直到此时他才发现自己屏息了多久，他甚至因为这样的伤势感到头晕目眩。我都在做什么？带土质问自己，他的头蒙蒙的，眼前也是一片模糊。他的手无力地放在斑的颈边，他一遍又一遍品尝着自己的无能为力。

斑看着他，心平气和地道： “带土，你只能依靠自己，你只能自己保护自己想要保护的人。”

带土看着他，锈成一片的大脑艰难转动着。他看着斑颈上的伤口，试图理解这一切到底是为什么。“你是‘波风’斑，”带土忽然道，“他们为什么要杀你？”他茫然地问：“他们怎么敢？”

带土知道，斑一直是以不会忍术的平民形象出现在木叶的。明面上的斑背负着“波风一族”的名头，人又比较孤僻木讷，并没与其他人有过多交集，暗地里，斑在为水门老师做事，可他执行的多是探查与情报类任务，本身又实力高强，从未失手暴露。

这样的斑，又怎么会受这样重的伤？

“你是故意的，”带土忽然明白了，他脑子里一片混沌，几乎是条件反射般说道，“你不能反抗，你不得不接受这样的伤势，你是为了……”

“不是的。”斑打断了带土的胡思乱想。他自己不在意自己的伤势，便也不会认为他人会为这样的伤势动容。斑把伤势展示给带土看的目的很简单，他只是想让带土知道他的能力也受限制，却并没想到带土的反应如此剧烈。

斑想了想，简单地解释了一句。“没有人要害我，”斑说，“这是反抗‘命运’必须付出的代价。”

带土木木地看着他，半晌，慢慢地问道：“因为我和卡卡西本该死在这一次袭击中？”

斑点了点头。

带土说不出话了，仿佛有什么猛地捏碎了他心脏，带土低下头来，只能看到心口汩汩涌流的鲜血和碎裂的内脏。

斑看着带土，看着他鲜红的眼瞳慢慢恢复成纯净的黑，伸手摸了摸他的脸。可这一下像是打开了什么开关似的，带土一下子崩溃似的哭了出来。斑看着他有些手足无措，他哄人的经验几乎如无，此时也只能小声尝试着安抚带土。

斑绞尽脑汁地想着，迟疑地问：“我炖了鸡汤，你要喝吗？”

带土哭得更厉害了，他悲惨的声音刺着斑的耳朵，让斑不安地动了动身子。

斑没法子，他盘算了一下厨房的材料，试探道：“如果你想吃红豆糕……”

带土又发出了一声响亮的啜泣。

这样的反应终于让斑意识到他努力的方向错了，斑盯着带土红肿的眼睛看了一会儿，干巴巴地问道：“……你喜欢猫吗？”

“什、什么？”原本哭得伤心的带土终于懵了。

事实证明，对于一个伤心的宇智波，化猫术永远有效。带土到底是个孩子，纵使哭得那么厉害，到底还是被毛茸茸的大猫安抚了。等躺到被窝里时，他已经不再哭泣了。窄小的沙发床上挤着两个人，带土搂着斑的腰缩在他怀里，整张脸都鸵鸟似的埋在斑的胸口。

被子上散发着淡淡的檀木味道，带土盯着斑衣领下隐隐露出的伤痕，忽然轻声问：“为什么？”

带土问的没头没脑的，斑却理解了他的意思。

“因为利益。”斑回应道，他的声音平静得像是一潭死水，“世间本就是这样的，所有人都想要满足自己的欲望，所有人都会为自己的喜乐考虑。你想要保住自己平静的生活，你想要自己的付出被认可，可同样的，也有其他人想要从你身上攫取力量和权势，想要用你的失败证明他的权威。”

“他强，你弱，所以你必须竭尽全力才能生存。”

“……这是不对的。”过了很久，带土才出声，哪怕他抱着斑的手都在发抖，可他的声音却强撑着不愿露怯，“我会成为火影，我会改变这一切。”

“这是人的本性。”斑摸了摸带土的额，回应道，“世间万物，有光的地方必然就会有阴影，有了胜者这一概念，必定同时存在着败者。若新生守护和平这种想法，就必然会挑起战争。若想守护，爱必会衍生出恨。他们之间存在着因果关系，无法被分离，这就是现实。”

斑问：“带土，你真的知道自己想要什么吗？”

带土缩在被子里，没有说话。他本该像以前无数次那样大声喊出那句“我要成为火影”，可不知为什么，在这一片黑暗中、在斑平平淡淡的询问下，他竟不能那么轻易地将那句话说出口了。他的心酸楚一片，胃里却像有一个冰冷的秤砣，激烈的情绪逼得带土几乎要吐出来。

狭窄却温暖的空间中，带土轻吸着气，他想要说什么，耳朵上却传来了斑轻轻的碰触，那种力度让他一下子忘了自己想要说什么，他的喉咙像是塞了一团湿棉花，窒闷又酸痛。

带土张了张嘴，说出的话却不是往常那样的逞强。他几乎是下意识地、颠三倒四地叙说着一天的遭遇，他说自己开了眼，说旗木大叔违背诺言、丢下卡卡西死了，他说葬礼上他和卡卡西都挨了打，说竟然没有人参加木叶白牙的葬礼，他说他和卡卡西并肩作战，他说他没丢了斑的脸。

直到说无可说，带土才停了下来。他吸了吸鼻子，头痛欲裂。他倾听着斑的心跳，问自己：带土，你到底想要什么？

——想要保护。

想要保护卡卡西、想要保护斑、想要保护琳、想要今天的一切永远不要再发生。

带土说：“我想变强。”

斑的下巴顶着孩子的发旋，他点点头，应了声好。


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个斑只有对着自己重视的人才是真正的傻白甜，他其实特别清醒、看得也特别透彻。
> 
> 一个从第一次接触世界就被恶意对待，而后被全族的人充满敌意的戏弄、欺辱了好几年的人是不可能从一开始就满心柔软、满心信任的，他为了更好的完成自己的信念也会逼着自己去搞懂一切、成为那个不给弟弟带来麻烦的最强者。
> 
> 这是个活得非常清醒的斑，他不在意自己的身体，更不在意自己的心情。
> 
> 他把一切都用在了守护之上。

73

得了斑的应承，带土很快睡实了。

斑听着他呼吸渐渐平稳，这才起身下床，来到了餐厅里。

本该空荡的餐厅里正坐着一个带土意想不到的人，“四代火影”波风水门。

水门不知在那里坐了多久，他也没有开灯，就那么沉默地坐在黑暗里，双手摊在餐桌上，眼神木然的看着窗外某一点。见到斑来了，水门也没有起身。他疲惫地笑了笑，低声道：“抱歉，我不是故意想要偷听的。”

斑没有在意他的失礼，斑从来也不是在意这些的人。更何况水门一副风尘仆仆的模样，一看就是下了战场匆匆赶来的，他衣角还带着挥之不去的硝烟与血腥味。斑拉开椅子坐在了水门的对面，他看着水门有些黯淡的蓝眼睛，静静等着水门说出他的来意。

“有时候，就算是我也会觉得，我真是太失败了，”水门却没有像往常那样单刀直入，他看着自己的手指，自嘲地说道，“失败的老师，失败的丈夫，失败的火影。”

“带土和卡卡西都是了不起的好孩子，不是吗？”

“我也很快要有我自己的孩子了。”

“我刚刚回家了一趟，我刚刚知道，玖辛奈，也就是我的妻子，她怀孕了。”水门轻声道，他说得颠三倒四、毫无逻辑，让人搞不懂他真正想要说什么，或者连水门自己也不明白自己在说些什么。只是那么多的挫败、期望、鲜血和生命压在他的肩上，让他有时候也会有倾吐一切的欲望。

哪怕水门与斑并不怎么熟悉。他们是合作者，可斑从来不在水门的掌控之内。但尽管如此，到了现在，斑竟然是水门倾诉的最好对象。

火影的合作者希望一个有力的领导人，水门的妻子期望能够支撑她的丈夫，学生们希望老师能够在危机时刻出现，部下们希望上司永远英明神武，可斑却从来不希望从他身上得到什么，甚至斑也不在乎他会不会犯错。斑太强了，无论是力量、意志，还是手段，他根本不需要依靠水门。

想明白这一点的瞬间水门就忍不住自嘲地笑了，他用手摸了摸鼻子，对斑说：“虽然不知道这个孩子能不能顺利出生，但我想给他起名为‘鸣人’。忘记说了，鸣人是我的老师自来也所著《坚强毅力忍传》中主角的名字，我非常喜欢这本书。”

斑一手托着腮，歪头看了看水门，问道：“这个名字真的没问题吗？”

“没问题的！”水门笑起来，他比出一个拇指，对斑说，“玖辛奈也同意了。更何况，我的老师自来也是位非常了不起的忍者，是个真正的英雄，我非常希望他能做鸣人的命名之父。”

斑眨了眨眼睛，没有评价。

斑当然知道“自来也”这个人，虽然这个人的名字被木叶村极力隐藏，但他的强大依然名震诸国。然而，知情者的口中，自来也可不是水门口中的“真正的英雄”，而是一个背负着弑师犯上之罪的悖逆之徒。

正是因为他的袭击，原定为三代火影的猿飞日斩在上任前便死去了，火影之位轮到了第二继承人猿飞佐助的手上。而自来也本人则在长期的调查和囚禁后艰难地自证清白，证明当时他的老师已经为敌人所控、陷入疯狂，因而不得不对自己的老师下手。可饶是如此，在大名的发话下，就算同期的千手纲手几番运作，他却还是落得个“永不得回村”的下场。

水门便是自来也在离村前所收的唯一一位弟子。

提到自来也，水门的目光黯了黯，他的笑慢慢消失了。“我这样可真是难看啊，让您见笑了。”水门轻声说，“我没能保住我的学生，也没能为我的老师洗冤。如今已经到了决死之时，本该放弃一切与敌人决战，可当妻子有了孩子时，我却又想要做个好父亲了。”

“带土真是个好孩子，是吧？我一直都很看好他，把他当成我的继任者。到了现在也是一样的，我甚至希望我的孩子将来也能像他那样，有着坚定的意志并且非常爱护同伴。”顿了顿，水门说道，“我想玖辛奈也是这么想的。”

“但是您似乎不这样想，不是吗？斑大人。”水门直视着斑的眼睛，借着诉说对孩子的期望，他似乎终于摆脱了因为听到带土与斑对话而带来的沉郁，他缓慢又平静地对斑说，“您不想让带土当火影，您讨厌这个村子。”

在这一刻，斑知道，水门终于要进入正题了。

“您是故意的吧？”水门如此问道，因为极为确信自己的判断，故而这疑问也如陈述般有力。刚刚的柔软消隐无踪，水门湛蓝的眼眸如同利剑般逼视着斑，他说：“朔茂的事就是个引子，你利用拯救朔茂这件事把我逼上了你的道路。”

一天之内，这是第二个这么质问斑的人了，但水门却不像年幼的带土那样好糊弄，他坚强敏锐，绝不接受任何推诿和敷衍。斑也没想要敷衍水门，他不闪不避地看向那双锐利的眸子，用另一个问题回应了水门的疑问。

斑问：“朔茂找到地方了吗？”

水门紧盯着斑，好一会儿才垂下了眼帘。见斑并不打算搪塞，他便也和软下态度。

“找到了，”水门道，“正如您所说，是由初代火影千手柱间亲手用木遁建立的居所，土地之外被水户大人和扉间大人联手建立了极为强大的结界，所以隐蔽和防御力都极强，只有手持初代目手记或是拥有写轮眼的人才可以随意进出。那里同样储备着足够武备，食物虽然不足，但朔茂会想办法的。”

“只要条件允许，那里便会是另一个‘木叶隐村’。”这样说着，水门轻叹了口气，他看着斑，说道，“您从没想过挽救这个村子，是吗？您从一开始便做好了抛弃一切、重头再来的打算，您根本不认为我能改变这一切。”

“我说过，我会帮助你。”斑回应道，他同样注视着水门，决不退让，“我只想做好最后的打算。”

夜已深沉，直到此时，弥漫了一整天的乌云才终于散去，露出了皎洁的明月。月光透过窗棂落在斑的身上，斑的眼底盛着一泓明亮的月色。斑看着水门，平静地道：“逼你的人并不是我，这件事从一开始你就没有别的选择。”

水门看着斑，而后第二次移开了视线。他疲惫地向后倒去，整个人靠在了椅背上。

水门承认了斑的话，说道：“是的，我别无选择。”

“现在的木叶已经容不下朔茂了，我若想救他，就只能让他离开，而若要让他离开，我就必须给他一个无法拒绝的任务。所以，除了让他去开发那片最后的土地，我还能有什么选择呢？”水门道，“更何况，就像您所说的，那只是个后备计划，我根本没有不同意的理由，因为我完全可以在处理掉团藏后再把朔茂重新召回。”

“如果朔茂的事只是个引子，那么今天的事才是正餐。”

“卡卡西和带土被根部派人截杀，而我不仅毫不知情，而且根本无能为力。你让我知道，如果不是你特意通知、格外照顾，我连我的学生都保不住。你请了富岳前来帮忙，却又特意嘱咐他不要太早动手。你不只是希望借此逼迫带土，以此让他生出慕强奋起之心，更是借此警告我绝不可寄期望于敌人的心软。”

“你要我看到自己的无力，你要我承认自己必须做好最坏的准备。”

“斑大人，我相信您不是刻意计算了这一切，您只是因势利导，让一切顺着您想要的方向发展。”水门看着斑，轻声问出了那个朔茂曾经问出的问题。水门问：“战争、人心、局势，所有的一切您好像一眼就能看透，这样的人生到底是什么意义？”

今日的事到底还是让水门无法释怀，水门抿了抿唇，忍不住道：“柱间大人曾说您温柔却激烈，像是天火般烧尽世间一切不洁，我本以为您是更加直接狂放的性格。”

斑扭头看向了窗外，许久都没有说话。就在水门几乎以为他不会回答时，斑开口了。斑并没有因为水门的冒犯生气，他依旧心平气和。斑说：“我不是他，我也不可能成为他。”

“在来到这里以前，我也想过宇智波斑该是什么样的，我为此努力过，希望能够做到像他那样值得弟弟依赖的兄长。但直到真的来到这里，直到我真的明白他是怎样的人，我才突然发现，我已经根本无法成为他那样了。”

斑看了看自己细瘦有力的手腕，他知道自己是怎么从所有人都厌弃的废物一步步拼死走到了现在这个地步，也就更加明白自己可能永远都无法达到这个世界的宇智波斑那样不羁自由的心态。但是斑也同样清楚，他不必非要是那个样子。

斑的时间有限，就更不能将丝毫浪费在自哀自伤之上，他知道自己要做的事极艰极难，便更要竭尽全力、用尽此生心血，只求打造一个和平的、能够让泉奈不必流血绝望的世界。

为了那个理想，斑的个人情绪、他那些不切实际的期望又算的了什么呢。

“因为我有必须要保护的人，所以我没有走错路的时间。波风水门，你呢？你到底想要什么？”斑说，“你想要的是拯救这个村子吗？哪怕为此失去亲友、失去爱人、失去部下、失去学生、失去所有你爱的和爱你的人，也要毫不犹豫地保护这个杀你所爱、害你所信的村子吗？”

“你真的愿意这样做吗？”

“漩涡玖辛奈和志村团藏同处危机，你却要保护志村团藏，因为志村团藏是村子的顾问，而你的妻子只是普通忍者；自来也和水户门炎同陷泥泞，你却只能先洗清水户门炎身上的污泥，因为他代表着木叶的脸面，而你的老师不过是个被流放的罪人；木叶的普通忍者和根忍们同入险地，你却不得不先救有罪的根忍，不然就会引起木叶的内乱。”

“波风水门，这就是你作为火影不得不做的取舍，村子是为了保护所爱之人而建立的，而今你却要为了村子杀害、放弃、舍去所爱之人。”

“本末倒置！”斑如此断言，他看着水门，斩钉截铁地道，“水门，你不会这样做！你也根本不是这样的人。”

水门看着他，并没有像往常那样强硬地回复“我会改变这一切”。他沉默着，用尽全身力气才挤出一个苦笑。

“斑大人，您真是一个可怕的人。”水门苦笑着道，他重复着斑对带土说的话，低声道，“‘有光的地方必然就会有阴影，有了胜者这一概念，必定同时存在着败者。若新生守护和平这种想法，就必然会挑起战争。若想守护，爱必会衍生出恨。’”

“其实，我也是这样想的。”

“只要这世界还存在忍者体制，也许就不会有真正的和平。为了拯救重要的东西才产生了战争，只要爱继续存在，憎恨就一定会伴随，而忍者们被这种憎恨所操控，只要忍者体制还存在，名为憎恨的怪物就永远不会消失。”

“也许您是对的，也许只有毁掉这一切，憎恨才会消弭。”水门道，月光下，他的神色坚定而又温柔，“但是，在毁掉一切之前，我不想那么轻易放弃。我是火影，若我也放弃了，木叶就会彻底的沦入黑暗。即便不是火影，仅仅作为父辈而言，我也不能那么轻易地就改换了道路。”

“您所说的事我会去做的，可我要再尝试一次。”水门诚恳地道，“哪怕失败了，至少后人也能从我的躯体上得到些什么，至少他们不会再一次走上我所走过的错误道路。如果光明的道路必然要有以人的骨血铺垫，那就用我的吧，为孩子付出所有，这不也是父辈的责任吗。”

“斑大人，请您帮助我。”又一次的，水门向斑提出了请求，“我的弟子、我的妻子、我的孩子，就拜托您了。”

斑看着他，点了点头。像曾经那样，斑郑重地回复：“我会尽力的。”

74

与斑告别后，水门回到了自己的家。

一进门，他就抱住了玖辛奈。水门把脸埋在妻子鲜艳的长发里蹭了蹭，随后才微笑着抬起了头。“想吃什么？”水门笑着问，“要吃拉面吗？我刚刚在斑大人那里闻到了好香的拉面味道，我做给你吃好不好？”

玖辛奈被水门的行为弄得有些脸热，她用手揉了揉自己的脸，嘀咕道：“都老夫老妻了还这样。”接着就赶紧催着水门洗澡换衣服。水门依言行动，等到夫妻俩坐在桌边吃夜宵时，玖辛奈才提出了自己的问题。

“不是说带土和卡卡西受伤了吗？怎么样？”玖辛奈问。

水门“呼噜呼噜”地吸着面条，咽了一口才道：“已经没事了，我明天让琳也住过去，琳的医疗忍术很不错的，她会帮忙的。”

玖辛奈皱了皱眉，问：“没关系吗？要不然我也过去？”

“你在家就好。”水门露出一点歉意的神情，他看了看玖辛奈的肚子，叹气道，“带土开了写轮眼，如果你们再有接触，可能会有些麻烦。”

玖辛奈本就不太饿，吃了一点就停下了筷子。她给水门又端出一盘腌萝卜，看着水门大快朵颐的样子叹了口气。“没事就好。”玖辛奈耸耸肩，“团藏那帮恶心的东西盯着咱们好久了，现在这种时候我不会拖你后腿的。”

水门夹萝卜的动作顿了顿，随后点了点头。

“决战的时候就快到了，”水门道，“我已经联系了村里几个大族。日向也好，猪鹿蝶也好，他们都同意了与我们有限度的合作。现在唯一需要的就是尽快结束这场战争，向他们展现出我们的底气。”

“接下来一段时间我可能没法在家了，但我会派人守着你，家里的事就拜托了。”

“说什么话！”玖辛奈挑了挑眉，她仰起脸，故意做出一副趾高气昂的样子，“我漩涡玖辛奈什么时候让你失望过。”

闻言，水门终于露出了回村以来第一个真正放松的笑容。他看着自己的妻子，心中涌起了一股又一股温暖的力量。“当然了，”水门不假思索地道，“我此生最幸运的事就是能和你结婚。”

玖辛奈红着脸“哼”了一声，她托腮看着水门，温柔地道：“看来在斑大人那里发生了什么好事呢。”

水门确实是饿了，几句话的功夫就吃完了自己那份。他端起碗喝完了最后的汤，学着玖辛奈的样子耸了耸肩。“只是想通了一些事罢了。”这腌萝卜是玖辛奈做的，酸得连玖辛奈自己都不愿意吃，水门倒是很喜欢。水门又夹了个酸萝卜放进嘴里，感叹道：“我有点明白为什么柱间大人一直都无法忘记斑大人了。”

——如此热烈、如此温暖、如此纯净、如此温柔。

是如同天火、如同暴雷、又如同月色一样皎洁的人啊。

“我说，你不是说这个斑大人和柱间大人的斑大人并不相同吗？”玖辛奈一边收拾盘子一边问，“现在怎么又改变想法了？”

“虽然使用的忍术、擅长的风格、甚至性格都不一样，但是——”水门指了指心脏所在的位置，“这里是一样的。”

水门道：“虽然没有见过我们的斑大人是什么样的，但这个斑大人和柱间大人手记中所写的是一样的。他是一个温柔、虔诚、会为了守护所爱之人不顾一切的人，也是一个为了理想不畏牺牲、永不弯折的人，真的非常可靠。”

“所以你被他说服了？”玖辛奈揶揄道。

“也没办法吧。”水门笑着回应，“我只是个普通的忍者啊。”

“是是，”玖辛奈在围裙上擦了擦手，走过来亲了亲水门的额头，“一个‘普通’的四代火影而已。”

水门也笑了，他站起身把玖辛奈搂进怀里，轻声道：“我给老师写个信吧。”

“嗯？”

“总要想到最坏的事嘛。”水门道，“而且我也想让老师见见我们的孩子。”

“嗯，都听你的。”

明日水门便要重回战场了，在这短暂的时光中，他们彼此相依。

75

而与此同时，斑却离开了带土的家，他独自站在火影岩上，任凭长风吹得他衣衫猎猎作响。

月影渐移，斑眺望着万家烟火，耐心等着。待到月渐西沉，斑终于等到了他的合作者。

如蛇般苍白的男人来到了火影岩上，他用长长的舌头舔了舔嘴唇，笑容里泛着阴冷的味道。“抱歉，我来晚了，斑大人。”大蛇丸说道，语句虽然谦卑，可语气里分明没有一丝谄媚的味道，“您这样强大的人，想必不会同我一般见识吧？团藏可是把我看得很紧呢。”

斑不置可否地点了点头。

大蛇丸见他没有别的反应，不由挑了挑眉。但他的确被严密地监视着，便只好放弃了更多的试探。大蛇丸道：“那么，按照我们约好的，我会在某个时刻使用秽土转生，让初代大人重现人间。只是……”大蛇丸舔了舔嘴角，不怀好意地道：“以年岁来看，现在的您是无法击败柱间大人的吧？”

“擅自偷盗初代火影的尸体可是大罪，你怎么能确定那个‘幕后黑手’会真的要求我去秽土千手柱间？”

斑看了看他，跳过了第一个问题，回应道：“他会的。”

“如果他是我想的那个人，那么他就会这么做。”斑无视了大蛇丸的挑衅，平淡地说，“如果我想错了，那么你可以不做。”

大蛇丸蛇一般的竖瞳紧盯着斑，过了一会才用他特有的沙哑声音道：“那我就放心了。”这样说着，他向前几步，与斑并肩而立，一同看向火影岩下的繁华村落。

两个人都不是会被表象迷惑的庸人，大蛇丸看了一会儿，忽然道：“其实我一直很好奇。”他转过身来，脸上带着阴冷又残忍的笑意，问道：“按您现在的年龄来说，您还未与千手柱间携手结盟吧。”

“那么，见到了现在的木叶村，您还想要建村吗？”

“您的理想，变了吗？”


	31. 76-78

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6K更新！本章有残酷的描写，请注意。
> 
> 神无毗之战来了！因为很多细节和原著相同就不再细书了，亲亲大家。
> 
> 因为之前的第三次和现在的第四次忍界大战，其他忍村对木叶的恨意很深，琳也因此遭到了极为残酷的对待。
> 
> 剧透一下，大家都不会死在这次任务中的。
> 
> 明天我争取再更一章，这样的话下一周就是斑和这个世界的柱间的极限一换一，打到风生水起。
> 
> 拜托啦，请多评论吧！这对我真的很重要！！！

76

琳从昏迷中醒来。

三日前，她跟随着水门老师所带的队伍前往神无毗桥执行战争任务。琳、带土、卡卡西都知道这是结束战争最重要的节点，因此各个严阵以待。在即将到达神无毗桥时，他们兵分两路。水门老师独自前往正面战场吸引火力，而刚刚晋升上忍的卡卡西则带队前往神无毗桥偷袭。

可惜的是，还没到指定的任务地点，他们就被敌人未卜先知般发现了。一番争斗后，琳率先失手，她被敌人们突袭抢走，带到了这个简陋的山洞中。敌人的酷刑折磨比起拷问更像是泄愤，最开始时琳还有余裕去担心卡卡西他们，但到了后来，她除了惨叫之外什么也想不起来、什么也做不到了。

像是厌烦了少女凄厉的惨叫，敌人用布塞住了她的嘴。他们脱下了琳的衣服，把伤痕累累的琳捆在了土遁做成了粗糙石台上。没有麻醉也没有消毒，一场毫不顾及受术人承受能力的手术开始了。

他们剖开了琳的肚子，割开她的胃，将刻满了封印的坚硬物体放了进去，然后又细细缝合，装作什么也不曾发生。其间剧烈的痛苦让被缚的琳用力挣扎，甚至挣断了捆着她的绳索，将按着她的岩忍踢了出去。

岩忍们深深憎恨着木叶的忍者，在第三次和第四次忍界大战中，他们因为木叶的侵略失去了土地、失去了尊严、数以千计的人们失去了他们的亲人。而今执行任务的岩忍正是经历过失去的人们之一，极度愤怒的他在被踢倒后泄愤似的砍断了琳膝盖以下的小腿。

琳当时就痛得昏了过去。

没人为她说话，也不会有人为她说话，在场的所有人都是与木叶有着血仇的忍者。他们只是把延续生命的药物强行灌进了她的口中，又将“不许自伤”的咒文打入了她心脏，然后就继续欣赏着她因为痛苦而扭曲的面容。嘲笑、折磨接踵而来，接下来发生了什么，琳都模模糊糊的。

在噩梦一样的时光里，琳从敌人的对话中依稀得知，水门班这一次的“奇袭”其实早就是敌人内部公开的情报，如果不是想要把琳做成能够毁灭木叶的武器，琳本该遭受更残酷的对待。

情报原来早就泄露了啊……琳茫然地想。此时的她甚至已经无法理解这个信息意味着什么，剧痛和绝望摧毁了她的精神状态，又或者琳根本也不愿意去想这信息为什么又怎么会泄露给敌对的忍村，甚至让敌人们据此设好了一个又一个陷阱。

与此相比，琳能思考的竟只有那所谓的“更残酷的事”。

琳无法相信还有更残酷的事。

她眼睁睁看着自己被剖开的肚腹，看着他们手法粗糙地把那个会带来剧痛的物品放入了自己的身体，她痛得昏过去又醒来，却始终得不到最终的安宁。

就算是死了也好啊，琳想。

不管是谁，救救我吧。

杀了我吧。

剧痛把琳思维的能力变成一团褶皱的废纸，泪水已经落了满脸。渐渐地，疼痛远去了，琳整个人像是被无限拔高，她的精神仿佛脱体而出，听不见也感受不到外界的声音与刺痛，只有生命流逝的寒冷不断侵袭着她的躯体。

岩忍们撤走了，肚子里的东西活物般吸取着琳的查克拉，琳空洞地看着山洞上层粗糙的表面，静静等待着死亡的到来。

在这个时候，琳出乎意料地没有想起老师、队友、与她暗恋的男生，而是忽然想起了很久以前的事，想起了她的家，想起了她自己。

即使是琳自己也不得不承认：野原琳，是一个普通的忍者。

和小队的其他人比起来，她太普通了。出身于普通的家庭，有着普通的才能，既没有出色的血继，也没有令人瞩目的才能。像是木叶村的很多孤儿一样，琳在很小的时候就失去了父母，因为失去的年岁太久了，就连父母的长相慢慢也记不清了。

琳的父母也不是什么出色的忍者，一辈子到死都在下忍阶段徘徊。他们的故事无人在意，他们的亲人早已离世。在战争的漩涡里，他们与无数普通人一起化作了血肉磨盘中被磨成粉末的、无足轻重的一部分残渣。也许给他们足够的时间，这对夫妻也许能够做出什么足以被铭记的事，但他们早早夭折了，一切也就无从说起。

曾经的家什么也没能留给野原琳。

琳记得，收到父母阵亡消息的时候是傍晚，霞光铺满了天空，美不胜收。

那个时候的她大概只有三岁多，还是不能理解死亡的年纪。前来通报死讯的忍者找到她时，她正无忧无虑地躺在租来的房子里看电视，闻听消息也只是懵懂地点了下头，就急急赶回了电视机前，等着看即将播出的下一集。

等到夜幕低垂，小小的琳依然没有等到父母的归来。她照着电话本上的电话打给了联络中心，小心翼翼又无比紧张地询问：“您好，我想查询一下我爸爸妈妈的位置。他们说晚上会回来吃饭的……”

电话那头是个并不年轻的女声，她询问着琳父母的名字和忍者编号，琳便认认真真的一一作答。她还记得补充下午的情况，奶声奶气地对电话那头的阿姨说：“下午有个叔叔说爸爸妈妈已经阵亡了，那他们什么时候回来呀？阿姨，你能不能替我告诉我妈妈，我好饿了。”

不知为什么，电话那头传来了哽咽的声音，电话这边的琳因此有些手忙脚乱。她茫然地“欸”了一声，然后懂事地道：“我知道的呀，‘阵亡’就是爸爸妈妈今晚不会回来了。可是……爸爸从来不食言的，我要是不吃饭，妈妈会生气的。”

“阿姨，你能不能帮我问问我妈妈，我今晚可不可以吃屋子里的泡面？要是他们忙的话也没关系，我会照顾好自己的，让他们注意安全，我会乖乖的。”

时至如今，当时的接线员阿姨说了什么，琳已经记不清了。也许是哄了自己几句吧？琳只记得自己傻乎乎地笑了起来，向阿姨保证自己会乖乖地等爸爸妈妈回来，绝不让爸爸妈妈生气。等挂了电话，她就去厨房自己烧了水，然后偷笑着吃到了一直想吃、但是妈妈不许的垃圾食品，泡面。

琳也是被爸爸妈妈宠着的孩子，她为自己做的第一顿泡面半生不熟的，倒出的水也有些洒在了桌面上。面夹了生，其实并不好吃，但是做了坏事的快感让当时的琳吃得很开心。这样的行为肯定是会被爸爸妈妈骂的，就算是只有三岁的琳也知道这一切，她满心想着如何向妈妈撒娇解释进入了梦乡，却不知道妈妈已经根本听不到她的解释了。

爸爸妈妈，已经不在了。

琳用了很长时间才明白这件事。

接到爸爸妈妈阵亡消息的第二天，琳就被从那件屋子里赶出去了。“这里是我家！”虽然这么说过几回，可当大人们用凶悍的眼神看过来时，女孩子还是胆怯地住了口。现在想来，当时的自己真是太迟钝了，那个时候的她直到被带去育婴堂时才发觉了不对。

在当时的琳眼中，育婴堂是收留没有爸爸妈妈的故而的地方，是每次散步时爸爸妈妈都会避开的地方。有一次谈话间不经意提到了，爸爸还保证了琳永远都不会去那里。小时候的琳什么都不懂，听到爸爸的保证也只是不赞同的扁扁嘴，用小孩子特有的天真反驳道：“他们多可怜啊，我长大了以后要去的，我要帮他们！”

当时的爸爸妈妈说了什么呢，琳已经不记得了。

三岁的琳也没有想到爸爸的话并不是每一件都会成为现实，而她就在那个美丽的傍晚后再也没有了自己的家。她将住在专为孤儿准备的育婴堂里，她将一直在那里直至这个11岁的春天。

送她来育婴堂的忍者走了，年幼的琳才突然知道慌张，她挣脱老师们的阻拦冲到了到育婴堂的门口，她扒住铁门大声喊了起来。她哭着喊：“我要回家！我不能在这里！”

“我在这里，爸爸妈妈就找不到我了——”

“叔叔阿姨，我想回家……”

哭是没有用的，世界永远不会因为某个人的失去停止运转。在那之后，琳才渐渐意识到了“死亡”是什么意思。

前来教导、看护他们的老师说，他们的父母是为了守护木叶才死去了，那是无比的荣誉。“木叶是我们的村子，守护忍村是我们天生的使命，”老师的右腿截肢了，他满面皱纹，丝毫不因自己的残疾露出颓势，“如果有朝一日能为此献出生命，也算不曾辱没父母的荣光。”

是的，执行任务时死去，是忍者至高的荣誉。

琳只能这么想。她渐渐认同了这样的想法，拼了命地长成了一个温柔体贴又努力的忍者，她希望有朝一日也能毫不退缩的说一句“我是木叶英雄的女儿，我不曾辱没父母的荣光”，可事实是，从来没人问过她的父母。

战争中死去的忍者太多了，有谁会去问微尘的姓名。

琳没有放弃努力。她不喜杀伐，便专修医疗忍术，希望能够像曾经的纲手大人那样，成为一个能够挽救同伴生命的人。琳是如此的努力，以至于育婴堂的同伴们还汲汲营营时，她已经凭借自己的努力成为了下忍，又脱颖而出，成了四代的弟子，能够和白牙的儿子和宇智波的后裔并肩作战。

就算如此，琳也没有一丝懈怠，在男孩子们熬夜加训的时候，琳只有练的比他们更多。她讨厌死亡与纷争，却为了练习一次又一次申请去医院帮助。她一次次缝合、包扎、情理，她为力所能及的每一个伤员耗尽查克拉，她听过病人怨恨的诅咒，也曾面临死者家属痛哭着质疑她不曾尽心竭力。

琳从未动摇过。

时至今日，琳甚至能笑着对卡卡西和带土说：“我见过的尸体比你们两人多得多了！”

正是见证过这样多的生离死别，正是见证过如此多的求生或是祈死，所以琳才更加清楚，所以她才更加确信——“为了木叶死亡是一种至高的荣耀。”

所以，那些忍者们的死亡乃是荣耀。

所以，爸爸妈妈的失约乃是荣耀。

所以，孤独的长大乃是荣耀。

而今，琳也终于要成为这荣耀的一部分了。

琳模模糊糊地想：爸爸妈妈，你们会以我为荣吗？

77

卡卡西和带土救出了琳。

没有人想要耽搁，就连卡卡西也只是在迟疑了片刻就追上了气愤的带土。

没有争吵、没有分兵，他们的行动也许只差了不到半个呼吸。

连卡卡西自己都奇怪，明明自己的父亲刚刚因为中断任务、救援同伴而自我了断，明明自己前不久才刚刚收殓了父亲的尸身、参加了父亲的葬礼，可事到临头，当卡卡西面临了和当初的父亲一样的处境时，他竟毫不犹豫地做出了和父亲一样的选择。

临出发前，卡卡西不是没有过“一定要做出一番成绩，洗刷父亲的污名”之类的想法，可真到了抉择的时候，之前那一点坚持瞬间消失如无。

也许，潜意识里，卡卡西早就明白了自己想要做什么。

可即便如此，当卡卡西和带土真正找到琳时，他们还是后悔了。带土当场就开了三勾玉，而卡卡西看着山洞里喷溅形的血迹，看着少女身下的血泊，看着她双膝血肉模糊的截断面，在那一瞬间感到了眩晕。

“卡、卡西……带、土，”满身是血的琳僵硬地挪动着眼珠，看到了他们，她勉强露出一个笑来，虚弱地、含糊不清道，“你们……来救我啦。”

在刚刚的“手术中”，极度痛苦的少女将自己的舌头咬的血肉模糊，她几乎不能发出声音了，每一个含混的字节都让她的口中涌出一股又一股的鲜血，可那宽慰般的笑依然挂在她的脸上，像是无声诉说着少女无法屈折的温柔。

带土哀号着冲了上去，他跪在琳的面前，张着双手，却怎么也不敢触碰琳的身躯，卡卡西手中断裂的查克拉刀“咣当”落地，他大睁着双眼，双足像是被钉在地上般难以移动。

琳的衣服已经被穿好了，掩盖了她肚腹的缝合线，但她展露出的一切依然可怖得让人无法相信眼前一切即为现实。被酷刑折磨过的琳几乎就在崩溃边缘，却还是逼迫着自己破碎的嗓子发出声音来。少女面上带着足以称之为“凄惨”的笑容，竭力吐出了支离的语句。

琳说：“快、走。”

“这是，陷……阱。”

“杀、杀了我。”

然而男孩子们并没有听懂她的“呜噜呜噜”的告诫，或者说听懂了也决定绝不遵从。卡卡西背起了琳，而带土戒备着四周，他们竭力向外冲去，拼死阻拦着敌人们的进攻。而琳昏昏沉沉地趴在卡卡西的背上，眼中的泪一滴滴打落在了她暗恋的男孩子的脖子上。

正如琳所说，这一切本就是个陷阱，敌人事先撤出，只不过想要将他们一起埋葬。

在琳模糊的视线中，山洞坍塌了。巨大的石块打落下来，仿如“天”也坍塌了一样。地面上鼓出了无数石刺，琳看到了，抵抗着敌人的带土也躲过了，可背着琳的卡卡西却躲闪不及——为了保护什么也做不了的琳，卡卡西已经浑身是伤。他本就伤重未愈，如今更是伤上叠伤，只靠一股意志勉强支撑着不曾倒下。

卡卡西摔倒在地，地上的石刺插进了他尚未痊愈的后腰，在痛苦的侵袭下，卡卡西下意识松开了手，他背上的琳因此被甩了出去。

就是这样的剧痛唤醒了琳。

琳甫一清醒，就看到了毁灭般的石块向着卡卡西当头砸下。落石如雨，从天而降的石头砸断了琳右边的大腿，琳却未曾因此昏厥过去。少女钢铁般的意志发挥了作用，那些年的努力也未曾辜负它的主人。琳惨叫了一声，也仅仅惨叫了一声，而后就立刻回神，十指如飞，迅速结印。

浅黄发光的保护罩在卡卡西头上迅速成型，却又如少女风中残烛般的生命一样，在刚刚出现的瞬间就破灭了。而就在此时，一直断后的带土冲了上来，他同样看到了那块巨石，他拎起卡卡西身上的背带把他甩了出去，自己却被压在了巨石之下。

“啊——”

带土半个身子都被压得稀巴烂，拼也拼不回来了。

直至此时，卡卡西才挣扎着勉强站了起来，他下意识去推带土身上的石头，可这注定是无用功。也正是直到此时，琳才发现，那震耳欲聋的、凄厉疯狂的惨叫原来出自自己口中，原来惨叫的不是受伤了的带土、不是悔恨的卡卡西，竟是舌头都烂了的她发出了这样的痛呼。

为什么、为什么会这样啊。

为什么啊！

琳“啊啊”叫着，吐出了一大口血，连同那断裂的小半部分舌头一同吐了出来。她又想起临行前水门老师说的话。水门老师说：“这次任务极端危险，但这是结束这场战争最后的机会。我会在正面战场同我们的战友们一起吸引火力，最重要的任务就拜托你们了。”

琳想：这是为了和平，这是必须的牺牲。

琳想：这样的牺牲，乃是荣耀。

可为什么，琳却根本止不住心里撕心裂肺的痛楚？她为什么无法停止哀嚎、她为什么无法停止悲泣、她为什么无法停止憎恨！

在她崩溃了的哭声中，他的队友却有着可怕的镇定。本该痛得说不出话的带土甚至勉强笑了一下，他对卡卡西说：“我已经活不下来了，别白费力气了，卡卡西。”

卡卡西在刚刚的战斗中失去了左眼，半个身子都埋在石下的带土就用他仅剩的那只眼睛看着卡卡西流血的左眼，郑重地做下了决定。

“我要把我的写轮眼送给你。”带土说，“带着我的眼睛活下去吧。”

“不管村里的人怎么说你都是了不起的上忍，这就是我的心意，你就收下吧。琳，用你的医疗忍术把我的写轮眼整个移植到卡卡西的左眼处。我已经要死了，但我会成为你的眼睛，帮你看清今后……”

恐怕就连卡卡西都没有想到，直至现在，带土居然还在想着卡卡西早已放弃的“任务第一”的理念，他竟然还在为卡卡西和朔茂遭遇的一切不平，他竟没有一刻忘记那种失去和不被理解的痛苦。

而带土的话并没有说完。

濒死的带土冲琳笑了笑，又对她说：“今后卡卡西就拜托你了，琳。”

“琳超级棒的，比卡卡西这个爱钻牛角尖的笨蛋好多了。”像是注意不到琳残疾的下半身一样，带土努力看向琳，认真地将一个天才交托给了一个残废，“没有琳的话是不行的。琳，一定要……一定要替我看着这个白痴，这是只有琳才做的到的事。”

可是我就要死了，我必须得死。

琳无法对着这样拼命逞强、故作无事的带土说出这样的话。

她只能咬着牙，一点一点靠着双臂和卡卡西的帮助爬到带土的身边，完成了这场可怕的手术。

78

卡卡西背着琳离开了。

带土仅存的那部分身躯也被巨石逐渐掩埋。

带土口中涌出了血沫，黑暗侵蚀着他的意识，当他闭上双眼时，就要沉入死亡的永宁时，他想到了斑。

“好疼啊……”带土模糊地想，“斑，我好疼啊。”

仿佛听到了他的心声一般，带土心心念念的声音忽然出现了。

——“再忍一忍。”

斑如此说道。

带土惊喜地、用尽全身力气地睁开了眼睛，在他逐渐暗淡下去的视野里，他看到了浑身浴血的斑。斑露出的每一寸肌肤都布满了伤口，他垂落的长发被鲜血浸透，每一丝都滴落着血迹，叫人无法想象他如何还能这样若无其事地站立着不曾倒下。

遍体鳞伤的斑低下了头，他击碎巨石，抱起了残缺的带土。

斑低声道：“抱歉，我来晚了。”

这就是带土失去意识前最后看到的景象。


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 带土两次即将堕入黑暗，斑都把他拉了回来，而第三次就是下章的内容啦。
> 
> 下一章解密！是这个世界柱斑的故事，也会有平行柱间与斑的极限一换一。
> 
> 看在蠢作者这么努力的份上，请多评论吧！评论就是我更新的动力！
> 
> 偷偷说，水门和卡卡西都不会死在第四次忍界大战中。

79

神无毗之战成功了。

毁灭神无毗桥的任务最后是由卡卡西一个人完成的，他和琳自始至终也没能看到本该前来汇合的波风水门。从前来接应的忍者口中，他们得知了波风水门深陷敌人的圈套、无法来援的现实。这队忍者也身负重要任务，他们临时征召了卡卡西，却对琳的存在无能为力。

“为了任务，你必须舍弃她。”领队如此说道。

而卡卡西无法认同这样的命令。

这个时候的琳已经昏迷多时了，她本就失血过多，又有腹中之物的不断折磨，早已精疲力尽。那奇诡之物不断吸取着她的查克拉、继而是生命力，当琳最后一丝生机也消隐无踪、无法供应之时，它就会骤然爆开，释放出内藏着的足以夷平木叶的尾兽玉。

卡卡西对琳深藏着的危机一无所知，他只知道，他无论如何也不能再舍弃这最后的同伴。小队的队长对他的固执无可奈何，甚至十分厌恶。要不是卡卡西有了写轮眼相助，队长甚至想直接砍了这个拖后腿又不听命令的害群之马。

卡卡西理解队长的顾虑，他知道一队首领肩负着的并不是一个人的生命，但卡卡西同样绝不退步。

两方协商的最后结果就是卡卡西接下了最危险的断后任务，他要一个人面对数十倍的敌人，直到小队最后一人也安然撤离、发出可以撤退的信号。卡卡西本不该把带着奄奄一息的琳去执行这样危险的任务，可他根本不敢让琳离开自己的视线，因为他不敢去赌其他人是否会在离开他视线的一瞬间就杀掉琳这个“累赘”。

琳沉默着看着这一切，她看着卡卡西低声下气、她看着卡卡西被厌恶斥骂，她看着自己成为了所有人的“包袱”与“垃圾”，可她什么也做不到。琳张着一双空洞的眼睛，她时而昏迷时而清醒，血水从她口鼻处溢出，连同泪水一起打湿了卡卡西的衣领。

卡卡西什么也不知道。他试图安慰琳，可他痛苦得太过了，他憎恨自己甚至到了反胃的程度，他一张嘴就仿佛连自己跳动的心脏都要吐出来。

卡卡西只好缄默不语，假装一切都未曾发生。

卡卡西发誓要守护好琳。

他把琳绑在了自己身后，又偷取了敌人的铠甲绑在琳的后背，尽力为琳多加一层防护。等做好力所能及的准备后，卡卡西来到了约定的地点静心等候，果然在临时队友们离开后遇到了数十位拔刀相向的雾忍。

雾隐村，向来是以“血雾之里”闻名，他们挑起了第三次忍界大战，最后却以惨败收场。那场战争最大的赢家乃是木叶，这些雾忍也与木叶结下了解不开的死仇。在往常的任务里，卡卡西不是没面对过雾忍，他们以凶残和冷酷闻名忍界，对待木叶的忍者更是疯狗一般不死不休的报复。

可这一次的雾忍们却像是转了性子，他们依旧敢拼敢杀，却只想要生擒卡卡西身后的琳。

在得出这个结论时，卡卡西心中充满了说不出的恐惧，那是对诡谲未来的畏惧。在被不幸光顾了太多次后，卡卡西几乎训练出了一种对苦难的嗅觉。此时此刻，他无法不去回忆琳所在的那个山洞里四射喷溅形的血痕，和女孩子身下汪成一滩的血泊。

仅仅被砍下小腿是不会有那么多血的。

他们到底对琳干了什么？

卡卡西的疑惑和不安并没有持续多久，因为一直安静地被保护着的琳亲自为卡卡西解惑了。在卡卡西依靠着事先布下的陷阱刚得喘息时，她挣脱了卡卡西对自己的束缚。琳用尽了全身力气，抓起了卡卡西尚未熄灭雷切的右手捅进了自己的肚腹。

有什么硬物随着那一捅被猛地推出了琳的身体，伴随着“咣当”一声轻响落地。

琳残缺的身体倒在了卡卡西的胳膊上。

卡卡西的手沾满了鲜血，他的手指痉挛着、满是内脏温热的触感，他颤抖着站立不稳、喉结滚动着却发不出一点声音，他大张的瞳孔里映出了女孩子微笑着倒下的模样。

他瞳孔中飞速旋转的勾玉连成了弧度尖锐的风车形，鲜血从眼眶中汩汩流出。

这一幕，同样也映在了被斑抱着匆匆赶来的带土眼中。

野兽般的哀鸣响彻了整个战场。

80

“别喊了。”斑擦了擦脸上溢出的鲜血，疲惫地道。他的手指以古怪的姿态扭曲着，甚至无法拿起惯用的镰刀，却依旧能扯动丝线、挥出千本，轻而易举便击杀了冲上来的雾隐。在他的怀里，只剩了半个身子的带土惨叫着，他挣扎着向卡卡西和倒下的琳伸出了手，斑却只是抱紧了他不让他摔到地上。

此时此刻，卡卡西同样也听到了带土的声音。他转过头来，恐惧地看到了挣扎得伤口迸裂、满身是血的带土。泪水、鲜血、痛苦、恐惧在卡卡西脸上凝结成了几乎称得上“滑稽”的神色，那是面对了命运接踵不断的恶意的人类所能露出的最为凄惨的神色。

斑看着他们，闭了闭眼。

这样的情境下，伴着雾隐们的哀嚎，斑的平静近乎冷酷。

“哭什么，还没死呢。”斑如此说道。

81

琳没想过自己还会再次醒来。

不，其实也不能算是“醒”来，因为琳根本连眼睛也睁不开了。她只是勉强恢复了意识，可实际上，就连这一点意识也模模糊糊、并不清晰。

琳破开了大洞的肚子似乎被什么填补了，有什么温暖的、生机一般的东西正源源不断的从她胸口传来，像是有什么慷慨无比的庞然大物通过管道将它的生机与查克拉传送给了琳。正是那传送来的查克拉让琳免于死亡，也正是这样的查克拉让琳恢复了意识，对外界有了朦胧的感应。

一片寂静中，琳似乎听到了水门老师的声音。

“这次，也要多谢您了。”水门老师说。

“你确定要用这个吗？这种药会透支生命力，你只能再活三十天。”另一个人说道，他的声音有些熟悉，琳记得他好像是带土的亲人，可琳与他并不熟悉。

水门老师似乎笑了，他的声音虚弱却带着嗤笑般的气音。他道：“没事的，我本来也快死了嘛。”

“昏迷”中的琳并没有感应错，说话的人的确是四代火影波风水门与穿越而来的斑。此时，他们正呆在这个世界的宇智波斑的秘密基地中，卡卡西、带土和琳三个孩子整整齐齐排成一排、躺在地上，身上都插着巨大的管子，身体的残缺处也被白色的不明物质补全了。

管子的另一头连着一个硕大狰狞的怪物，怪物的枝干上吊着人形的茧。水门跌坐在他的学生们身旁，一身御神袍满是鲜血与刀痕。水门身上虽然没有明显的残缺，心脏处却有着被利器深深穿透的痕迹。现在，那处致命伤同样也被白色的不知名物质填补上了。

水门摸了摸身上连接着的管子，又看了看阴影中近乎顶天立地的巨兽躯壳，叹息道：“这就是十尾吗？真是了不起的存在啊……”

“这就是您这些日子一直在忙的事吗？”

斑点了点头。此时的他正靠坐在地洞中唯一的木制座椅上，疲倦地舒展了手脚，鲜血顺着他的衣摆染红了宽大座椅的每一寸，斑的身体遍布着伤痕。之前营救带土就已经让斑受到了“命运”的惩罚，而野原琳的生存无疑更加重了他的伤势，更不用说还有那些“本该”死在带土手下的雾隐，每一条生命都给斑带来了深可见骨、足以致命的伤痕。

但斑不后悔。

斑猜得出命运所求的“正轨”应是何种样子——这个世界的宇智波斑本不该死在终结谷，他也本该一心朝着错误的方向不断前行。然而，阴差阳错，因为一场意外，原本一心追求无限月读的宇智波斑得知了真相，让命运偏离了原本的方向。

那么，如果宇智波斑没有死，如果他不曾发现无限月读的骗局，一切会变成什么样？

对斑来说，这并不是个难以回答的问题。

这个世界的宇智波斑会活下来，用千手柱间的血肉开启轮回眼。接着，他会试图召唤十尾的躯壳以验证无限月读的可行性，如果验证成功，他将确定自己的目标不再动摇。在岁月的不断侵蚀下，宇智波斑将不得不选择继承者以延续无限月读这个宏伟的事业，而他最终选择的对象只会是带土。

带土本质善良悯弱，他看得清世间的善恶，却总是用各种各样的理由遮蔽了自己的内心。对于苍老的宇智波斑来说，想要打破带土的伪装太简单了，只要撕裂世界表面和平的外衣、让他亲身体验过真正的失去与不公，那么带土自然会走向宇智波斑想要的道路。

——又有什么比队友的死亡更能让带土堕入黑暗呢。

在今日之前，斑不能确定的只是这场死亡的对象，但经过今日，他明白了死的只会是那个少女。

也许，对于这个世界已经绝望了的宇智波斑来说，这种程度的牺牲不算什么，因为一切死者都会在无限月读的幻梦中重新归来。但对斑来说却不是这样，这不是斑喜欢的故事走向，斑不会坐视一切原原本本地发生。

说来奇怪，斑这样的善于杀戮、满手血腥的人竟然更喜欢大团圆结局。虽然缺失童年的斑并没听过几个睡前故事，但无疑，拥有着“一家人幸福快乐的生活在一起”、“每个人都开心地继续了自己的生活”这样结局的轶闻才是斑百看不厌、偷偷回味的文字。

更何况，眼前所见不是纸面上单薄的文字，这是会说会笑会哭会怒的人们的人生。

对斑来说，带土是像泉奈一样的孩子，他们都是那么善良而又热忱，不吝对所爱之人付出最大的牺牲。斑愿意竭尽心血只求泉奈一生喜乐、能够生活在和平的环境里，他自然也希望与泉奈如此相似的带土能平安幸福、永远被阳光照耀。

况且，带土还是个孩子。

斑希望带土能过得好，他希望他可以不用堕入充满着恶意的黑暗，他希望无论何时都能有温暖的手拉住他陷入绝望的心。为此，斑愿意付出努力。更何况，无论是救下带土还是救下带土关注的人，斑所需要忍耐的就只是疼痛而已，对斑来说，这简直是一笔再好不过的买卖。

斑从第一次感受世界起就学会了忍受痛苦，如今只不过需要提升下自己的耐痛力罢了。这样微不足道的代价比起带土可能获得的未来简直不值一提，斑一向很愿意去做这样的事。正因为斑不断努力着，当他在这个世界的宇智波斑的记录里查到了轮回眼和十尾的记录时，斑立刻就察觉了改变一切的契机。

他不断搜寻，终于从某位大名的收藏室里发现了宇智波斑的那双轮回眼。斑通过某些技巧，强行使用了这双眼睛，借此召唤到了十尾的躯壳。而就同斑所料想的那样，纵然只是躯壳，十尾也拥有强大无比的查克拉，它身上所悬挂着的上次无限月读的牺牲者，“白绝”，也是极好的义肢制作材料。配上斑从团藏实验室拿来的柱间细胞，经大蛇丸研究，一种可以延续断肢的材料就这么崭新出炉了。

当然，这也让斑付出了不小的代价。好在水门班出发前往神无毗桥前，斑因此获得的伤已经好的差不多了，斑也不必整日昏昏沉沉地蜷在地洞里，连动也动不了。虽然斑后来挣脱违背“命运”时又受了些伤，但斑觉得，这一切都是值得的。

此时，闻听水门的询问，斑也没有隐瞒的必要。他点点头，继续挑起了身上被木遁穿透而刺入的木刺——在发现琳被卡卡西亲手“所杀”时，带土陷入了崩溃，他的查克拉爆发了，导致了他身上用来填补缺损的材料爆发出了无数木刺，刺穿了紧贴着带土的斑的身体。

水门看着满身浴血、浑身是伤的斑动了动嘴唇，他呆呆地看着斑多处扭曲的肢体，最终只能用单薄的语言描述自己的谢意。水门坐正身体，附身低头向斑道谢：“还要多谢您救了我和我的学生们。”

这样的姿态让斑不太自在地挪动了下身体，避开了水门的行礼方向。他眼睛左右瞄了瞄，转移话题道：“你应该活下去。”

“这次输了，还有下次。”这样说着，斑不赞同地看了看水门，看得水门不好意思地摸了摸自己的后脑勺。

闻言，水门愣了愣，他笑了笑，忽然感叹道：“您可真是一个温柔的人啊。”

事已至此，自己的学生们生死不知，就连他自己都品尝过了死亡的滋味，可波风水门这个男人依旧不改洒脱的本色。不如说，面临自己努力了多年却依旧全面失败的现实，水门爽朗开阔的气概才更为明显。他湛蓝的双眼依旧平静坚定，看不见一丝颓唐，他看向斑的样子也完全没有败者的悔恨和哀叹。

“是啊，这一次我可是大败呢。”水门看了看自己的弟子们，他看着他们残缺的身体、翻卷的皮肉，平静地道，“猿飞一族，三代火影出身的忍族。他们一直是反抗团藏的中坚力量，我未曾想过他们竟也是团藏的暗棋。”

“所以你被埋伏了。”斑平静地道，“水、火、土，三国大名暗中联手，针对的就只是你和你的弟子。”

水门看着斑，露出了一个苦笑。

斑并没有说错。

水门的失败源于来自背后的冷箭，可带土小队的伤亡却完全是高层的杰作。在此过程中，土与水的联合自不用提，火之国的暗中援手却也是无法辩驳的事实。

这很容易推断出来。

岩隐村收到的命令是在琳身上施以暗手，而后以琳作为突破点，埋伏袭杀带土和卡卡西中的一人；雾隐村则被委托将琳送往木叶，让琳体内的尾兽玉给木叶造成巨大的破坏。但实际上，雾隐村的行动完全是无用且没有必要的，因为身为木叶忍者的卡卡西和琳注定会回归忍村。

除非，下达命令的人一开始就没想过要真的破坏木叶。雾隐村的“多此一举”不过是提醒罢了，他们用这样的袭杀提醒卡卡西和琳——“野原琳绝不能回归木叶，她必须要死。”

身为敌国的土、水二国对木叶的毁灭喜闻乐见，真正会顾及木叶安危的国家显而易见。

只有火之国，只会是火之国。

“迫不得已击杀同伴”？错了，所有的一切都不过是别人的精心设计。下层忍者的血泪，终究成了大名们，或者说控制着大名们的人，玩弄人心、付之一笑的玩物。在此过程中，无论是水门班，还是那些不知就里地拼命执行任务、却被斑所杀的忍者们，都只是上位者随手摧折的草芥。

没有例外。

“您说的是对的。”水门出神地望着弟子们伤痕累累地身躯，轻声道：“在大名操纵的战争中，我们不可能只凭忍村就获得真正的胜利。”

“只是，那该是孩子们的事了。我已经没有时间了，可他们还有未来。”

“我明白您的意思，我也想活下来。也许就在这里养伤、趁机隐于幕后是更好的选择，但是，我不能这样做。”

“我是木叶的火影，我不能退，我也不会逃。”

“拜托了，请把那个药给我。我还能战斗，我必须战斗。”

水门恳切地看着斑，斑静静看着他，而后将仅有三支的注射器递给了水门。水门眨了眨眼，笑了起来。他把两支藏于怀中，另一支里的药水则当场注入了自己的身体。

能够短暂激发人体潜力、透支生命只求迅速恢复战力的药自然药性强烈，仅仅只在三个呼吸后，难以承受的剧痛就袭击了水门。水门只觉得皮肤下的每一滴血都在沸腾，它们咆哮着、翻滚着，带着几乎可以将水门煮沸的热度。

接着，水门的皮肉宛如瓷器碎裂般绽开破碎，他像是碎成千万片又勉强粘合的瓷娃娃，痛得连话也说不出来。可这还不是最糟糕的，药物刺激着水门的心脏，最难过的是心脏处被重锤敲击般的痛楚。

水门摔倒在了地上，他紧紧咬着牙，用力攥住了心口处的衣物，仿佛凭此就能减轻心脏处被反复攥紧的感受。吐血几乎是难以避免的，内脏碎片连同看不清的血团从水门口中涌出，水门大张着口，却仍如窒息般难以喘息。

短短三分钟，却仿佛耗尽了水门一生的忍耐力。

适应期过去后，水门依然蜷缩在那里，他缓了足足一刻钟才勉强起身。此时，药物使水门身上开裂的皮肉逐渐恢复，除了满身的血迹与破碎的皮肉，水门又重新变回了曾经俊朗的模样。他借着斑的手勉强起身，狼狈地擦了擦自己涌出的泪水。

“这可真是……太狼狈了。”水门嘶哑地自嘲道，“可不能让玖辛奈看到。”

“三十天，作为激发战力的代价，三十天后，你的身躯就会彻底崩溃。”斑面无表情地告诫道，他的声音冷得像冰，摇曳的烛光下，斑的神情也如魔神般明暗交错，让人不敢直视。

闻听此言，水门却笑了。斑严峻的语句像是一股暖流注入了水门的心里，水门根本止不住脸上的笑意。这样的善意也太过纯粹了，水门这样想着。他咳了两声，轻声道：“我知道了。”

“斑大人，谢谢你。但是……我别无选择。”

“我必须现在就取回曾经的战斗力，我的战友还在战场上，我绝不能抛弃他们。虽然猿飞一族背叛了，可还有很多人支持着我、还有人一无所知地为木叶付出生命。他们依然在战场上奋战，我不能这么轻易地放弃他们，我得和他们并肩作战。”

“木叶赢了太多回，也消耗了太多元气，这一场战争，木叶根本输不起了。”

“也许我能够苟且偷生地活下来，也许这才是更加理智且正确的选择，可我不能这样做。”水门闭了闭眼，自嘲地道，“虽然不想承认，但我要是就这么‘失踪’了，村里估计就会把我打成战争失败的罪魁祸首。我倒是不怕这个，可我还有妻子、孩子。”

“比起罪人，还是‘英雄’更好吧。”

“让您见笑了。”水门笑了笑，露出了眷恋人世、却依旧平静放手的笑容，“我这样的人，到了此时竟还执着于一个‘英雄‘的名头，真是失态啊。”

但至少，鸣人会是英雄之子，玖辛奈会是英雄之妻。他们身为英雄的家眷，不必在冷嘲中生活、不必受外人的辱骂，他们将衣食无忧、以备受尊敬的身份被人们亲近喜爱。

这是波风水门在生命的终点，唯一能够给予他所爱着的人们的了。

“那么，他们三个就拜托您了。”这样说着，水门理了理衣服，重新变回了那个意气风发的火影。他站起身，弯腰拍了拍装睡的卡卡西。“我们谈完了哦。”水门笑眯眯地对脸上犹带泪痕的弟子说，“可以醒过来了。”

卡卡西抿着唇坐起身来。他也是遍体鳞伤，可比起带土和琳，他竟是伤得最轻的那一个了。白发的少年看了看老师，没有第一时间回话，而是迫不及待地转身摸了摸同伴们温热的脖颈。脉搏的跳动从指尖传来，卡卡西看着同伴们被用白色物质补全的身体，鼓起勇气看向了斑。

卡卡西的眼中含着泪，他的嘴唇颤抖着，祈求地看着斑。他问：“您会好好照顾他们的，是吗？”

斑看着他，点了点头。斑说：“我在这个世界的时间不多了，但我会尽力的。”顿了顿，斑注视着卡卡西的眼睛，嘱咐道：“我希望你能回来看看他们。”

“有些事情，不说清楚是不行的。”斑一向是个不善言辞的人，而今也是一样。他讨厌说不清想法的自己，却也对此无可奈何，只好用力看向卡卡西的眼睛，试图让卡卡西借此明白他的意思。斑脸上的伤口一刻也未曾愈合，鲜血凝成细小的血珠停留在他长睫上，像是马上要落下的血泪。

卡卡西哽咽地点了点头。

水门清了清嗓子，他拍了拍卡卡西的肩，笑道：“放心吧，身为四代火影，总不会连这仅存的弟子都保不住。”这样说着，他看了看斑，无奈地说：“他们会有再见面的时候的，我保证。”

其实，对水门来说，把举目无亲的卡卡西留在山洞里同琳和带土一起才是最好的选择，这样才更安全，也更有利于学生们的成长。但是，水门看得出来，斑其实已经快撑不住了，斑整个人都在无意识地发着抖，看过来的眼神总有那么一两个瞬间涣散着，像是无法集中注意力。

是太痛了吧，水门想。

虽然水门只是隐隐约约地知道斑干涉他们的命运会受到惩罚，但他猜得到斑如今的伤势必然与他救下来的人有关。没错，斑在习惯一段时间后肯定能克服这种程度的疼痛，但水门还没有厚脸皮到这个程度，而卡卡西也没有。也许卡卡西只是觉得伤重的斑庇护不了那么多人，但无论是何理由，他们都做出了自己的选择。

斑已经为他们做的够多了，总有些事需要真正属于这个世界的人们自己去做。

他们的想法，斑看得出来。虽然希望带土能在睁开眼的第一时刻就看到自己的朋友和老师，但斑也同样清楚自己的身体情况，他知道自己必须要为接下来的战斗保存体力，所以才没有在水门带走卡卡西时出言挽留。

“那么，就此告别了。”水门带着卡卡西向斑微微鞠躬，他们满怀着感激，无比恳切地许下了自己祝福，“祝您武运昌隆。”

祝您得偿所愿。

这样说着，一大一小两个男人离开了被斑庇护着的山洞，他们走向了硝烟弥漫的战场，踏入了那个不知生死的明天。


	33. 82-84

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8k5字的肥更！
> 
> 抱歉还是没写到柱斑往事……前面几章太紧凑了，本章稍微撒点糖过渡一下，下章解密！
> 
> 这个世界的柱间是黑的，他的想法其实很简单，他也是真心想要杀了穿越而来的斑。只是，他的希望很快就要落空了。
> 
> 柱间真的忍得很辛苦，要不是为了下一次的召唤，他会在看到“大名”的第一眼杀了他。
> 
> 看在蠢作者这么努力的份上，请多多评论吧！拜托了，这对我真的很重要！！！

82

卡卡西和四代走了，留在山洞里的就只有斑、带土、琳，和一些自称为“白绝”的“人”。白绝是从十尾躯壳上落下的类人生物，据说是上一代陷入无限月读的人们堕落后的产物。他们如茧一般悬挂在十尾躯壳上，只有少数有自我意识的个体才从树上落了下来，听从持有轮回眼的斑的命令。

即使是斑也不得不 承认，白绝的出现真是帮了大忙。

白绝本身的战斗力并不高，他们持有的“蜉蝣之术”和“替身之术”却堪称辅助神技.“蜉蝣之术”使白绝能够悄无声息地潜行、监察，“替身”之术则让他们可以轻松混入人群之中，执行预定的命令或是用于假死脱身。

不是所有的白绝都觉醒了自我意识，可即便那些无法觉醒自我意识的白绝也有着不可替代的用处，他们是填补躯体、救命治残最好的材料。在斑的命令下，一部分白绝前往了水门所在的战场，他们会帮助水门完成他的目标，另一部分则在各国后方置产买地，为带土之后的人生做准备。

留在山洞里的，只有两个觉醒了自我意识的白绝。他们一个面部有如漩涡，另一个则半身生着支棱八叉的刺。在征求他们的同意后，斑把他们分别叫做“卷卷”和“木野”。在卷卷和木野的帮助下，山洞中的物品越来越多，带土和琳也终于不再席地而卧，而是躺在了铺了褥子的木床上。

带土醒来时，空荡的地洞里好像只有他一个人。

鼻尖萦绕着鲜甜的食物的味道，身上包裹着松软的被子，手指触到的全是松软舒服的布料，不远处，米粥“咕嘟嘟”地冒着泡泡，散发着馥郁的米香，火炉则冒着温暖的热气，烘得带土的侧脸暖洋洋的。带土微微侧头，发现自己的枕头边甚至放着他最喜欢的父母与水门班的合照。

照片上的父亲母亲微笑着，水门班的几人也笑容璀璨，带土呆呆地和照片里的自己四目相望，一时竟不知今夕何夕。

我回家了吗？带土想。

仿佛之前种种不过是一场难以清醒的噩梦，仿佛如今的带土才终于从噩梦中惊醒，仿佛他睁开眼睛就又回到了自己那个窄小的家，回到了那个再普通不过的日常。

曾经的带土最喜欢阴雨天——那种不用做任务的阴雨天。

屋外下着连绵的雨，阴冷潮湿的气息浸透了窗棂，家里却十分温暖。带土在家里赖到十点多才起床，一洗漱完就有热乎乎的汤羹喝。吃完了饭，斑拿着书在一旁阅读，带土则抓耳挠腮地写着前两天的任务报告书，一两个小时才写得出几百字，愁眉苦脸的样子看得斑无奈地曲起手指去敲他的额头。

斑不会一直在家的，他总要离家去做任务。等到了那个时候，带土就会打电话邀请琳和卡卡西来家里玩。卡卡西总是先到的那个，琳则会来得晚些，三个人喝着斑煮好的奶茶，在永无止境地斗嘴和聊天中渡过一整个下午，直到晚饭前才彼此告别，一同完成拖延了一整天的报告。

晚饭自不用说，斑总是很乐意尝试新的主意。那些温暖鲜美的食物滑过带土的喉咙，暖得他昏昏欲睡。然后就是训练、洗漱、睡觉，平凡得一如所有幸福的人家。既不悲壮、也不热血，只有昏黄的灯光和偷吃零食被发现的惊险，除此之外都是乏善可陈、不值一提的活动。

有时候会被夸奖、有时候会被训斥、有时候会和朋友斗嘴、有时候会向女孩子吹嘘，还有的时候，他和斑挤在一起入睡，仗着斑脾气好去摸斑胸口横亘半身的伤口，然后就被斑轻轻打了手。每当这个时候，带土总是不服气，他要不就缠着斑讲他过去的故事，要不就信誓旦旦地发誓“我会成为比初代还要了不起的火影”，而斑也认真地点点头，仿佛当真确信带土会是改变世界的那个人。

带土几乎以为自己又回到了这样的日常里，他的眼前不知为何一片模糊。

带土用能动的那只手粗鲁的擦了擦脸，正当他准备喊两声呼唤不知身处何处的斑时，洞口处忽然传来了几近于无的脚步声，以及金属在地上拖曳的悚然声响。带土惊得一个激灵翻下了床，又因为伤口与地面的接触痛得呲牙咧嘴。

这样的痛感也让带土终于清醒过来，他单臂撑着自己在地上爬了几下，就被一个从天而降的、带着古怪白色漩涡面具的白色怪人扶了起来。

“你是谁啊？”带土不由问道。白色怪人的气息人畜无害，带土并不害怕，倒是由远及近的那个声音更让人害怕。带土紧张地往床后缩了缩，惊恐地听见那金属磨地的刺耳声响越来越近了，甚至还有细微的羽翼拍击声隐约传来。

“我是卷卷喔！”白色怪人学着他的样子缩在了床后，悄声回答，“这是我的名字，不错吧？”

“哪里不错了啊！”带土忍不住压低声音吐槽道，“一点都不走心好吗！”

“那可是我自己取的呢！”卷卷小声嘀咕。

就在这样的嘀咕声里，带土从“掩体”后探出了头，看向了山洞唯一的出口也是入口。

来的人是斑。

斑一只手拖着一柄巨大的镰刀，另一只手则拎了一只颤抖的母鸡。镰刀与地面接触的地方发出了杀人狂一般刺耳可怖的声音，母鸡的嘴倒是被绑住了，无力扑扇的翅膀成了刚刚那诡异声响的又一来源。

斑就这样左手一把镰刀，右手一只鸡的进了山洞，看得带土嘴角抽搐不已。

斑倒不觉得自己这样有什么问题，此时的他已经重新恢复了完好无损的状态，一身宇智波族服簇新簇新的，不见一丝脏污。见带土望过来，斑就冲他点了点头，示意他不用担心。但此时，松懈下来的带土已经完全不担心自己的安全了，他看着那只跟斑气场格格不入的母鸡，不知为何感觉有些心累。

见带土一直盯着他手里的母鸡，斑想了想，露出了了然之色。

“这只不能吃，要下蛋的。”斑耐心解释道，“我给你做蛋羹吃。”

原来是这样……个毛啊！

要吃鸡蛋就去买，为什么要带母鸡回来啊！带回来就算了，为什么要用杀气去吓唬它啊！

带土在心中疯狂吐槽，千言万语，最终出口的只有一句崩溃的大叫：“别再吓那只母鸡了，我都可怜它了啊！”

“没事的，”斑摇摇头，一副很有经验的样子，“这种程度的杀气不会影响它产蛋的。”

“根本不是这个问题啊！说到底你为什么要带母鸡回来啊！”带土呐喊道。他感觉自己额头青筋乱跳，满心都是想吐又无处吐的槽。眼看斑又要回答“为了吃蛋”，带土先一步堵住了斑的话，他无奈地道：“好了好了，我知道了，你想吃蛋就吃吧。”

此时此刻，带土又回想起了斑试图亲手制作起爆符、试图亲手炼钢打铁、试图亲手翻地种菜的过往，也同时回想起了那些无限死循环的对话，带土不由心累地叹了口气，无语地倒回了床上。

一如既往的，斑并没有理解带土为什么烦恼。他迷惑地看了看带土，不知道要不要诚实地说明一下其实他只是想尝试下书本上的家禽饲养技巧。见带土自己生闷气去了，斑也就不再纠结，自然地继续了手上的动作。他把可怜的母鸡安排到了一个远离居所的通风地方，自己则洗了洗手，去灶上盛了碗熬得稠稠的米粥，又从阴凉处的玻璃罐子里舀了几勺桂花蜜浇在了粥上。

斑端着粥坐到了床边，把勺子递给了带土。

“吃吧。”斑说。

带土从鼻子里“哼”了一声，在卷卷的帮助下坐起了身。他用仅剩的那只手拿起了勺子，就着斑的手吃起粥。花蜜甜美，米粥绵软，一口下去，热乎乎的食物就顺着食道滑落胃袋，将休眠已久的饥饿重新唤醒。

安全的环境、适口的食物、相依为命的亲人，带土顿了一下，忽然狼吞虎咽地吃了起来。他把脸几乎都埋在了碗里，泪水一滴滴落在了粥上。斑见了却什么也没说，只在带土偶尔抬起头时替他擦了擦湿漉漉的脸，仿佛吃粥时突然哭起来是再正常不过的一件事。

带土就这样就着斑的手吃完了一碗粥，因为斑的态度太坦然，他竟也不觉得刚刚的事有多羞耻。香软温热的饭食让带土浑身都暖了起来，胃袋满满的感觉让他仿佛重回人间。吃完饭，卷卷递来了热毛巾，带土擦了擦嘴，扭着身子向前蹭了几下，将上半身靠在了斑身上。

“琳……怎么样了？”带土含糊不清地问。他的额头抵着斑的肩，眼睛向下垂着，明明心心念念的少女就在不远处的病床上，却不敢亲自去看。

斑把碗递给从地面浮出的木野，回答道：“和你一样。”

“就是还活着哦。琳还活着，卡卡西也是。”名为“木野”的白绝抢答道，“你在梦里‘琳’、‘琳’、‘琳’的喊个不停，就连‘卡卡西’都喊了六十九声，怎么现在倒不敢问了？”

“是啊是啊！”卷卷不甘示弱地道，“琳就在你身后不远处，你回头看看就是啦！”

带土气得抬起头横了他们一眼，大声回应：“多嘴！”他看了眼起身去拿东西的斑，嘴硬道：“我当然知道了，琳肯定没事的！至于那个白痴卡卡西……哼，我为什么要担心那个垃圾！”

带土并没有说谎，因为他早就看过了。

在带琳和卡卡西回地洞的路上，他一直那么紧那么紧地拥抱着两人，他不断呼唤着昏死的同伴的名字，他拼命用自己的体温去温暖少女渐冷的身躯。查克拉爆发让带土四肢百骸都在痛，突然开启的万花筒写轮眼让他双眼剧痛，可直到斑把连接着十尾躯壳的管子接在两人身上、直到斑用白色的物质为琳接续了断腿、直到呼吸的起伏重新回到少女身上，带土才终于敢昏过去。

带土怎么会不知道琳现在会是什么样子。

他暗恋的少女双眼紧闭，胸口连接着巨大的管子。她无知无觉地躺在那里，失去的双腿被白色的物质所替代，失去的脏器与躯体处的空洞也被重新填满，仿佛她根本不曾失去。可肌肤的肉色与惨白的义肢分界如此清晰，那残次不齐的痕迹像是一把刀，每看一眼都提醒着着带土的弱小与不堪。

她躺在那里，她活着，带土却根本不敢看她，更不敢触碰她。

明明喝过粥，带土的嗓子却还是干涩得发痛。他双手紧握成拳，沸腾的怒火与恐惧却不止向着敌人。斑却没留给带土感伤的世间，他从山洞一角取出一对被药水密封浸泡的写轮眼，拿着它们坐回了带土的身边。

“这里面记录了这个世界的宇智波斑所拥有的所有经验和技巧，”斑如此说道，“我希望你能成为他的传人，学会他立足忍界的真正本领。”

带土一怔，他下意识问：“你呢？”

斑奇怪地看了看他，回答道：“我可以直接教你。”顿了顿，斑明白了带土的意思，他补充道，“我留在这里的时间不多了，在此之前，我会让你变强。”

带土抿了抿唇，他不想去看此时口口声声说着“即将离开”的斑是何表情，便移开视线、胡乱点了点头。接下来的时间里，斑又跟他说了很多事情，包括卡卡西，包括水门老师，也包括无限月读、十尾躯壳，更包括接下来可能会发生的事情。

当然，重中之重就是带土的复建计划，以及如何使用白绝治疗伤口、恢复查克拉。

如今，虽然带土残缺的躯体已经被修补好了，可带土根本无法自由地运使这半边义躯。在这种情况下，复建无疑是必须且必要的。更何况，在斑的预测里，很快就会有敌人来袭。就算预测出错，哪怕为了更好的生存下去，带土也要尽快的提升实力，学会如何将新开启的万花筒写轮眼与忍术结合起来。

带土也知道这一点。

他不断练习着，没有叫过一次苦。他拼命变得更强，只求别再面临曾经的束手无策。白绝义体与身子连接处总是隐隐作痛，带土的梦中总是出现卡卡西绝望的眼神与琳鲜血淋漓的躯体。义肢断裂了再补好，锻炼过度引发的创伤不断治愈，带土一次又一次倒下，带土一次又一次重新站起，他狼狈不堪地从尘土里抬起头来，为了以后再也不用向命运低头。

当木床上被刻下第三十道印痕时，带土终于又能像曾经那样战斗了。他不再会因为走路而汗流浃背，也不会因为跳跃而把自己摔得鼻青脸肿。带土可以自己吃饭、自己洗衣、自己锻炼了，他重新拥有了自理能力，体术也恢复成到了受伤以前的水平，在写轮眼的加持下，他似乎变得足够强了。

也同样是这一天，斑开始销毁自己存在的痕迹。

“你要走了吗？”带土问。

此时正是晚饭时分，带土刚刚做完复建，正大口大口地吃着面，声音因此有些含含糊糊的。而斑正在山洞的另一头劈里啪啦地烧着东西，并没有立刻回答。带土也不着急，他似乎根本不想听到斑的回复，只把一双眼睛紧紧盯着鲜甜味美的面汤。

那是斑提前给他做的长寿面。

纵然只是简简单单一碗面，也绝不轻忽。斑从十几岁起才第一次明白了五感是什么滋味，只是耳中所听多是责骂，体肤所感多是疼痛，唯一能始终不变地带给他快乐的便是口舌之欲。也因此，斑对待食物的态度尤为重视，便是一碗简简单单的长寿面也要做的鲜甜弹牙、余味无穷。

面里放了卤制的溏心鸡蛋，还有剥好去皮的大虾。熬了三个小时的骨汤散发着肉类特有的鲜香，雪白的面条总共只有长长的一根，却做的蜿蜒弹韧，整整齐齐地卧在清凌凌的汤水中。其中滋味自不用说，带土却有些食不知味，他满心想着自己即将要说的话，嘴里则努力吸着面条，尽力不把面条弄断。

斑收拾好东西，便坐在一旁看着带土吃面。被斑这样看着，带土想要做出若无其事的样子也不可能了，他下撇的嘴角却根本做不出他想要的“满不在乎”的模样。

“你……”带土好容易吃完了面条，也勉强收拾好了心情。他挤出一个字，又顿住，埋头喝了几口汤才缓了过来。“你还没打算和千手柱间一起建立木叶，是吗？”带土定了定神，如此问道。

斑点了点头，他看着带土犹犹豫豫的样子，几乎猜得出带土想要说什么。

果然，带土抬起头，露出了一副十分认真的表情。“你别跟他一起建村了，”带土劝说道，“就算一定要建村，也不要千手柱间。”

“你想要成为火影，你想改变这一切。”斑歪了歪头，续道，“你一直很崇拜千手柱间。”

带土一急，他按着桌子站起来，倾身看向斑，严肃道：“可他杀了你！”

“这里的‘我’是自愿死在他手上的。”斑提醒道，“当时的千手柱间别无选择。”

“可是他根本不后悔！”带土大声道，“他知道宇智波斑的死别有隐情，可他依然不后悔！”

“无论是血继病也好，宇智波斑亲手策划也好，他们都曾是最亲密的挚友、是相恋的爱人。他们一起建立了木叶这座村子，没有任何一个人放弃过自己的理想。你看过这本日记，你应该知道当年的宇智波斑为什么回村，你知道他根本没想过毁掉一切。”

“是，这里的宇智波斑犯过错，可他根本什么都还没来得及做。他只不过想要把这个骗局告诉他的朋友，可他死了。”

“他被千手柱间亲手所杀。”

“斑，你不要再信千手柱间了，好不好？”见斑不为所动，带土急了，他皱起眉，绕到斑的一侧按住他的肩，认真道：“无论他是不是故意求死，千手柱间杀了宇智波斑都是不争的事实。更何况，所有人都知道，千手柱间曾经不止一次地说过他问心无愧。”

“他千手柱间，对于手刃宇智波斑这件事，问心无愧！”

83

与此同时，某处秘密实验室里，从黄泉应召而来的亡者睁开了眼睛。

尘土覆盖在了刚刚还不断挣扎的实验体身上，逐渐展现出亡者生前的形貌。初代火影千手柱间重新降临人间，他睁开黑色的眼瞳，静静望向如蛇一般苍白的召唤人。

亲眼见到亡灵再现人间，大蛇丸不由眯着眼睛笑了笑，他长长的舌头舔了舔嘴唇，忽然侧身让开了正对着柱间的位置。柱间见此挑了挑眉，他目光转向不远处帘幕后的人影，一言不发，某种沉重的压力因此而生，无声地压迫着柱间对面的人，激得帘幕后的人颤抖了起来。

大蛇丸隔着帘子欣赏了一会幕后之人狼狈的姿态，在护卫出声训斥前取出了一把汇着咒纹的苦无。苦无上的咒纹不祥而又恐怖，大蛇丸立于柱间身后，手臂如入水波般穿透了柱间的皮肉，将苦无放入了柱间的后脑。

“纵然是初代大人，也请放尊重些。”大蛇丸似真似假地说，“那可是现任的大名大人，可不是忍者这样卑劣的存在。”

柱间扭头瞧了瞧他，没说什么。

柱间感觉得到，刚刚放入他身体的苦无有着明确的目的性，除了无法伤害召唤者与必须完成某项任务外，它对他的约束几近如无，也就最大程度的保留了他的战力。

柱间看了看帘幕之后的人，按下了心头的杀意，他连个微笑都懒于奉上，神情冰冷地问道：“那么，大名大人需要我做什么呢？”

只可惜，除了帘幕后的“大名”之外，在场之人无人知道千手柱间真正的性格，见此也只是感叹了声“初代果然威严深厚”，却看不出柱间满腔的怒火。帘幕后的“大名”倒是看出来了，可他根本不在意。

是的，此时此刻，身在柱间面前的并不是真正的“大名”。或者说，这具身体的的确确是火之国大名的身体，可内中的灵魂却不是这具身体原装的灵魂。真正的火之国大名的灵魂蜷缩在躯体的角落里，鸠占鹊巢者则大摇大摆地控制着大名的身体，享有着不属于他的一切。

这些年来，附身大名之人早就尝尽了“大名”这个身份的甜头，甚至为此惋惜了许久为何早先没能想到这个好主意。日子久了，他更是自认身份高贵，因此相信柱间绝不敢动手，便愈发有恃无恐。

更何况，即将要发生的事才是鸠占鹊巢者肖想了很久的事，他满心想着柱间与斑彼此相杀的模样，为此恨不能大笑三声，也就愈发不在意柱间的无礼。

“无妨，不必如此。”“大名”假惺惺地拿捏了下姿态，又做出一副忧国忧民的模样，愁道，“柱间先生恐怕有所不知，你的朋友宇智波斑早已走向了歧途。他其实根本没有死在终结之谷，不过是借机假死脱身。如今，宇智波斑重新得到了年轻的肉体，正打算继续他邪恶的理想，无限月读。”

“那是一种可怕的忍术，所有人都会被拖入梦中，永不醒来。”“大名”叹息道，“我虽然手无缚鸡之力，但木叶的忍者都是我的子民。现在能够阻止宇智波斑的就只有柱间先生了，还请柱间先生为天下苍生计，让宇智波斑清醒过来吧。”

怒火在柱间平静外表下冰冷的燃烧着，柱间竭尽全力才忍住将那所谓的“大名”碾成肉泥的冲动。汹涌的查克拉一瞬间压得大蛇丸浑身发抖，柱间闭了闭眼，再睁开时已经恢复了平静。斑双眸紧闭的模样在他脑海里盘旋着，柱间深吸了口气又慢慢吐出，低声道：“我知道了。”

没有查克拉的“大名”察觉不到柱间外显的愤怒，又或者说察觉到了他也只会因为柱间外现的痛苦而感到快意。闻言，“大名”犹不满足，故作惊讶地追问道：“真的？您不会心软吧？”

帘幕后，“大名”用扇子掩住了口鼻，只露出一双满含恶意与怨毒的双眼，他低声叹息，矫揉造作的尾音像是爬虫般让人难升好感。“大名”道：“我之前听说，柱间先生一直在为当年的叛忍宇智波斑辩解。您总是说他其实是个血继病才突然发狂，说他是个温柔的人。”

这样说着，“大名”突然“啊”了一声，接着连声道歉，阴阳怪气地赔礼道：“是我说错了、是我说错了，那不过是柱间先生宅心仁厚而已。”

“宇智波斑本来就是个疯子，他坏事做绝，纵使得病也不过是遭了报应而已，不奇怪、不奇怪。”

“大名”笑了起来，柱间的神色却越发冷凝。他打断了“大名”接下来的话语，冷声道：“我会去杀了他的，请您不必拐弯抹角地提醒我了。”

“至于斑，”提到斑，柱间终于露出了重回人世的第一个笑容，他明明笑着，可看起来却像极了一把急待染血的刀剑，“斑的确是个温柔的人，可我也确实问心无愧。”

“如果再来一次，我还是会杀了他。”

“你不必担心的。”柱间抬起眼，神情里带着奇妙的愉快，他紧紧注视着帘幕后的“大名”，微笑着、一字一顿地道，“无论是我的朋友、兄弟、甚至我的孩子，只要敢与我的理想为敌，我就绝不放过！”

闻言，“大名”快意地笑了起来，他几乎等不及要看这两人互相残杀的样子了，便催促着柱间尽快启程。大蛇丸却悚然而惊，他并不知晓本世界宇智波斑所经历的一切，可他咀嚼着柱间的话，心中却难以抑制地生出了一种古怪的猜想。

84

就在千手柱间循着查克拉的方向前往斑所在的山洞时，斑也若有所觉般抬起了头。他站起身，带上手套，拎起了手边的镰刀。

“带土，把十尾躯壳收到你的神威空间里。”斑一边走一边说，目光遥望着柱间所在的位置，“我会给你拖延时间，你完成后立刻离开。”

见此，带土也觉出了不对，他“嗯”了一声，立刻就向琳的方向跑去。斑脚步不停，离开山洞前，他像是想起什么一样，忽然道：“我不会真的死在这里。”

带土心里一跳，随即逞强地应道：“当然了！啰嗦。”接着，他转过身去，面向琳和十尾的方向打开了万花筒写轮眼。

斑不再犹豫，他大步迈出了地洞，刚走不久就遇到了飞速赶来的柱间。两人都静静观察着彼此，在斑开口前，柱间率先吐出了锋锐的语句。被称为“忍者之神”、以宽厚仁慈著称的初代火影露出了讥讽的笑容，他打量着斑，仿佛在看着什么肮脏劣等的东西。

“原来是个赝品。”千手柱间如此说道。

斑握紧了镰刀冰冷的钢柄，他看着眼前的千手柱间，咽回了准备好的说辞。说来也怪，见到斑的人们总会对他有着奇怪的误解，因着这相似的面貌，不仅是此世的人会将此世的宇智波斑与穿越而来的斑弄混，就连斑自己的弟弟都会下意识地在斑身上寻找另一个人的影子。

只有千手柱间，只有面前这个人，他第一眼就确认了斑的身份，他看着斑，而后毫不犹豫地确认了斑的“劣等”。

对于他来说，无论斑有过怎样的过往，在他面前，斑就只是一个“赝品”而已。

“赝品……吗。”斑轻声重复。

因为后天的情绪缺陷，斑并不能真正感到愤怒或是受辱之类的情绪，可这不妨碍斑从中读出他们绝不可能和解的信号。此时此刻，除了战斗别无他选。可尽管如此，斑的脸上却露出了罕见的浅笑，他的声音里带着夹了碎冰的笑意，危险却又平静。

这又有什么不好呢？如果只能战斗，那就战斗吧！

“就算是忍者之神，也要舞得漂亮点才是。”

胜者掌控一切，败者一无所有。

这是从战国至今从不曾改变的铁则。

淡蓝的须佐巨人与巨大的木人拔地而起，斑与柱间遥遥相对，他们注视着彼此，只有杀机彼此应和。清风朗月，光影注视着并立的二人，时隔数十年，唯一能够并肩的依然只有“千手柱间”与“宇智波斑”，其他人如草芥般蜷在地上，连企及的可能都不曾存在。

此时此刻，柱间无法不想起自己的斑。可当他收敛思绪，重新望向对面的人时，却发现敌人的脸上并没有一丝求战的激昂。柱间看着他，只能想起猛兽扑食时专注的姿态。

——猛兽狩猎时从来不会志得意满、也不会有棋逢对手的喜悦，他们只会露出“专注”的神态，而它们唯一需要的也只有“专注”。因为当它们选定对手之时，胜负就已注定，强弱就绝不会易位，对手的结局就再也无法更改。

是个好对手啊。柱间想。

柱间也笑了，他发自内心的感到快乐，他从里到外的感到满足。

柱间高兴地想：让我杀了你吧，就算只是赝品，可这躯体也算勉强可用。


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8k的大肥章！这是不太刀的一章【趴趴
> 
> 下一章继续解密！很抱歉还没写到柱斑的过往。最近的状态一直不是太好，对不起大家【鞠躬】
> 
> 这个柱间是真的疯了，他现在满心只想着复活自己的斑，但他依然有着自己的底线。
> 
> 可惜，他的方法错了。
> 
> 后面应该还会有一章，我希望这周能结束这个副本，但我不确定什么时候能更新……
> 
> 看在蠢作者这么努力的份上，请多多评论吧！拜托了，这对我真的很重要！！！

85

厮杀、战斗，在刀刃相抵时确认彼此的心意，没有什么比这更好的了。

也就在这一瞬间，柱间意识到了自己的错误。

眼前之人与柱间的斑有着相似的面容、淡漠的感情、微弱的生机，他的身上遍布着未能愈合的伤痕，看起来可怜又单薄，完全像是个拙劣的仿冒品。这样的特征一度让柱间认为他是哪个实验室研制的仿冒品，甚至在一个照面便不悦又厌恶地裁定了这个人的劣等和卑下。

但柱间错了。

眼前的人绝不会是什么可悲的实验品，纵使他的风格与柱间自己的斑绝不相同，纵使他的生命力有如风中微烛，可这样的力量与技巧也绝不是他人所能仿制的，这是只有战火才能锤炼而出的战技，这是只有引领战争之人才能跳起的杀人之舞。

刀光镰影如雪崩亦如波涛，抬头相望时，就只能看到刀影如龙般汹涌奔腾，带着无尽的疯狂咆哮而来。任何人面对这样的攻击都会升起无可抵挡、无法防御的想法：人怎能与天灾抗衡？引领着天灾的只有死神，没有人能与这暴雪狂狼般的刀尖共同起舞。

就算这是柱间也不得不对此退避三分，纵然他能仗着秽土之身不动如山，可当他举刀相迎，想要挡住那致命一击时，对方弯月般的刀刃又如一片雪花般与他的刀尖刃口擦肩而过，以轻盈得不可思议的姿势突破防御，轻易割取他的头颅。

这是技巧所能到达的极致，这是凡人之身所能抵达的神明的领域。

柱间至少有三次“死”在类似的攻击之下，他的对手从绝不会老老实实躲在须佐的保护下与他进行一对一的强攻。柱间不知道他的对手是如何做到的，这个穿越而来的斑是柱间所知唯一一个可以在本体脱离须佐时依旧对须佐能乎如臂使指的人。

在这一场战斗中，威力强大、堪称无敌的须佐能乎只是牵制千手木佛的道具，斑从来不拘泥也不被限制于这宇智波震慑忍界的手段。事实上也的确如此，来自斑的威胁绝不比须佐能乎弱，他卸力打力的能力远超柱间的想象，那柄镰刀在他手上如同死神的凶器，凶猛、温柔、轻灵却又厚重。

柱间也不是没反击过，可斑的战法与他所熟知的任何一人都绝不相同。柱间自认可以免疫幻术，更不会因幻术而失神，可斑的幻术从来只作用于自身，它将斑的位置和伤势轻微扭曲，仅仅差以毫厘，便足以让斑一次又一次脱离柱间的必杀攻击。

他们的战斗从日落持续到月升，花树界的藤曼与花粉遍布了目之所及的每一处界域。柱间没有斑一心二用的本事，他做不到一边应付着刀法犀利的须佐、一边应付着神出鬼没的斑。若是他选择强行击杀斑，那么须佐便会在下一瞬间将他锤成粉末；可他又不能全力对付须佐，因为须佐只会因主人瞳力的消耗而彻底消失，纵使这一刻击碎了须佐，下一刻持着镰刀的死神就会夺去他的生命。

即使是柱间也不得不承认，这样的战斗酣畅淋漓，每一分美丽都带着十足的杀机。

这样的战斗也无比危险，胜负就只在眨眼之间。若非他们彼此都是“不死之身”，恐怕柱间的败亡甚至会早于斑的落败。这并非因为柱间的实力更弱，只是他的对手更加极端。他仿佛是被上天精心打造的杀戮机器，那双漂亮的眼睛里除了斩杀并无一丝喜悦，那精妙的战技只有夺取生命这唯一的目标。

这是诚实的、专注的杀戮之道，刀尖的每一缕弧光都带着震人心魄的力量。

优秀的忍者可以通过战斗了解自己的对手，每当忍术相抵、血肉相触时，柱间就仿佛见到了一个只为战斗而生的人。这个人抛去情感、放弃兴趣、没有喜好，他所有的时间都在思考如何更好的挥动刀刃，他所进行的每一分锻炼都只为了更好的屠杀。

他纯粹得近乎恐怖，他单一得脱离了“人”的范畴，他像是一个完全扭曲的怪物，一生只为了一个目标而活。

柱间第一次遇到这样的对手，柱间无法不为此感到喜悦。

如果这是在柱间生前发生的战斗，也许他们的战斗会更加尽兴。可惜的是，这是两个“不死之人”之间的战斗，这场战斗足以持续到天长地久，而这无疑对柱间的对手极为不利。

在这数个小时的战斗中，柱间以败亡为代价慢慢熟悉着斑的战斗风格，肉眼可见的，斑能够杀死柱间的机会越来越少。正如柱间奈何不了斑一样，很快斑就再不能压制熟悉了一切的柱间。更何况，纵然柱间的实力被秽土之身削弱了，可斑的恢复与“复活”从来也并非毫无代价。

纵然那刀锋依然犀利，可柱间看得出来，斑的动作变迟钝了，迟钝得足以让柱间借此杀他两次。

“可以停下了吧。”柱间忽然道。

战斗了将近半日，柱间的明神门终于捉住了他的对手。

站在木人头顶，柱间叹了口气。他没有像之前那样趁机攻击斑，而是借着登高望远的姿势看向了远方。在距离此处数公里的位置，分属不同势力的两方正在厮杀。正如眼前的柱间和斑一样，那处战场上战争的天平也正在倾斜。

其中一方的领袖似乎懂得时空忍术，柱间看到他在加入战场后的几番跃迁就改变了战场的局势。在敌人尽皆死亡后，有趣的事发生了。那人杀死了所有的敌方忍者，却没有带领着己方人员撤离此地，他停留在战场上，连同他伤痕累累的部下一同等待着地上浮出的白色人形。

那些白色人形，也就是”白绝“们，并没有让他们等待多久。它们很快出现，浮出后便逐渐改变体貌，变成了同部下们一般无二的模样，而后接二连三地躺在了地上，只有小部分依然站在原地，做足了两败俱伤的模样。

接着，那首领带着仅存的部下开始打扫、伪造战场，而后分出了一个影分身，带走了小半部分的白绝，躺在地上装成尸体的白绝们则被封入卷轴，连同敌人的尸首一同带走了。金发首领的本体也没有闲着，他带着他真正的部下们利用时空忍术离开了此地，只留下伪造后一片狼藉的战场。

柱间饶有兴趣地远望着他们，感叹道：“那个金发的首领用得是扉间的飞雷神之术吧？这真是了不起的‘金蝉脱壳’之法，做的很不错啊。只是，这是在防着自己的村子吗？他不会是这一代的火影吧？”柱间回忆着问道：“‘金色闪光’，波风水门？”

斑默认了柱间的话，他垂下眼帘，平静地回应道：“既然有火影的命令，那就不算是叛忍。”

“所以，你就是为了他们才拼死阻拦我的吗？”柱间笑道，“真是难得啊，斑也会帮助村子的人，看来村子也没有彻底烂掉。”

斑看了看他，没有说话。

柱间也不期待他的回答，自顾自地评价道：“可尽管如此，村子里的局面也很糟吧，不然我也不会被那个大名召唤出来。不过这也是没办法的事，人心贪婪，木叶的上层迟早会腐化成厉鬼也比不上的模样。”

这样说着，柱间又看向了斑，有些好奇地问：“不过，异世界的斑，你为什么会帮助木叶呢？”他露出一个笑来，笑眼弯弯地道：“可别否认哦？虽然我的确留给了后代另起炉灶的本钱，可我当年根本没有留下任何与此相关的线索。扉间也听我的话，他是不会把那个地方告诉别人的。”

“所以，不是斑又是谁呢？这可是只有斑才能做到的事。”

见斑的眼睛依然在自己身上逡巡着寻找一击必杀的位置，比生前活泼了很多的柱间从木人头上跳了下来，笑眯眯地蹲在了斑的身前。柱间笑着道：“别这样嘛，理理我好不好？我之前只是认错了，没有真的想杀你的。”他一边说，一边还戳了戳斑的脸。

“你也很痛吧？其实我们根本没有战斗的必要。”

斑的脸色苍白，半张脸上湿漉漉地滴着血。上一次“死亡”时，他几乎被柱间的攻击切成了两半，溅出的鲜血泼了他半张脸，在月光的映衬下，红的越红、白的越白，竟显出几分诡异的艳丽。可尽管如此，斑的眼睛却很亮，他的眼神清澈如故，没有因为柱间态度的改变而有丝毫动容。

“因为我只是个灵魂吗？”斑淡淡地道，“你想要我的肉身，可我来到此世的就只有灵魂，抱歉让你失望了。”

柱间眨了眨眼，故作消沉地低下了头。秽土之身没有血液，他一身铠甲依旧崭新如故。他垂头丧气地道：“这么明显吗？我以为我隐藏的很好呢……”

柱间一只手在地上画着圈圈，低沉地道：“唉，谁叫我就是没天赋。明明拉来的应该是一个毫无求生意志、也与自己的世界并无关联的斑，或者干脆是尸体也好啊，结果却是你这样既有斗志、又没有肉身的人，真是大失败……”

“不过我也没有坏到那种地步啦，毕竟斑喜欢的就是这样的我。如果你想活下去，我是不会硬抢的……”柱间如此说道，他看着斑的眼神简直如同看着自己的情人，纵然他口口声声说着“不过是个赝品”，可他看着斑的面容时，似乎依然忍不住地在其中寻觅着属于自己的斑的神态。

斑被明神门压得半跪在地上，他抬着头，仰着脸，大大方方地任凭柱间凝眸。斑知道，柱间注定无法从他身上获得想要的东西，他猜得出眼前这个“忍界之神”的执着到了何种地步，也就无比清楚这个人忍受不了一星半点委屈和将就。

对于这个柱间来讲，他的斑独一无二，没有任何人能够企及那人的一点风采。他拥有过世间独一无二的灵魂，纵然其他人再好，也终究入不了他的心。

果然，率先移开视线的是柱间。

尽管没能得到自己想要的，可柱间的心情依旧很好。月光照耀着他英武的眉眼，让他宛如神祗般闪闪发光。可斑却没有被这样的表象所迷惑，在这副英挺温和的面容下，斑只看到了一个执着得跨越生死依然不愿放弃的灵魂。

柱间也没想要被不是宇智波斑的人安慰，他很快自己振作了起来，站起身，对斑挥了挥手。

“不过没关系的，虽然不能用‘斑’的身体，但是外道魔像做成的身体应该也可以。”

“这还得感谢你。”柱间站起身来，他掸了掸身上的灰，笑道，“虽然不知道你用了什么办法，可你召唤出了外道魔像，对吧？”他一边说，一边冲斑挤了挤眼睛。“那边战场上的假死替身都是白绝吧？先借我用一下嘛。那可是后期能发展为神树的东西，既然身为查克拉始祖，说不定它制作的身躯也有特殊的效果。”

想象着自己的斑复活的样子，柱间的笑容更明亮了一些。他的眼神恍惚了一瞬又很快坚定了下来，他轻松愉快地哼着歌，兴致勃勃地冲着斑做了一个鬼脸。

“你会喜欢我的斑的，他是这世上最好的人。”

“我好开心啊。”柱间说。

他并不认为自己会被拒绝，因为据他所知，外道魔像无比巨大，足够很多人一同使用。而斑——无论哪个“斑”——都应该是个温柔心软的人，他又有什么理由拒绝柱间的请求呢？

然而，面对那双期盼的眼睛，斑却并没有第一时间回答。他抿着自己带着血迹的嘴唇，下意识地移开了视线。

因为这个动作，柱间的心忽然沉了下去。

柱间熟悉宇智波斑的每一个小动作，正如他熟悉他的朋友、知己、和爱人。纵使眼前的斑来自异界他乡，可柱间依旧从这个动作里读出了不祥的意味。

果不其然，眼前的斑给出的回答并不是柱间想要的那种，柱间朝思暮想的声音回应的只有一句话。

“不行。”

像是被什么东西擦去了一样，笑容从柱间的脸上消失了。他的眼神甚至让斑做好了下一秒就被砍下头颅的准备，可柱间只是面无表情地转过了身。他不再关注斑的回答，而是转身向着先前感应到的方向走去。

——如果不能获得主人的许可，那就硬抢吧。

没有反驳，也没有疑问，柱间的反应无疑称得上异常，可斑却没有丝毫惊讶。在看到柱间的瞬间，斑就确认了一件事：木叶所传说的初代精神受创乃是空穴来风、有迹可循，他的精神是真的出了问题，并非是后人添油加醋的抹黑。

因为千手柱间的灵魂是破碎的。

灵魂残缺的恐怖之处就在于此，无论是原先是怎样温和坚定的人，灵魂破损后都会变得易怒偏激、喜怒无常。他们时常会精神恍惚，他们记忆力衰退、他们头痛欲裂，他们难以集中注意力去做自己想做的事，他们常常沉凝在回忆中难以自拔，他们的痛苦根本无法消解。

他们只会相信自己想要相信的东西。

柱间的身影逐渐远去，在他身后，斑闭了闭眼，下定了决心。他抓起镰刀，一刀冲着自己被明神门压住的肩膀砍去，硬是斩去了自己被明神门所压制住的那半部分身躯。也许破解明神门的方法不止一种，可对于第一次见到这种忍术的斑来说，他只能选择最快、最方便的那种。

血液四溅喷出，斑的脸色更苍白了些。他踉跄地站起身，鲜血浸透了他的身躯，浸湿了衣衫，又一滴滴融入地上的血泊。缺失的那半边肩膀以肉眼可见的速度补全着，剧痛让斑感到一阵眩晕，他抬起头向着柱间的方向看去，却看到了柱间渐行渐远的身影。

斑咬住了唇，不让自己发出一声软弱的声音。惨白发青的下唇被他咬出了一道血痕，透过模糊的视线，斑逼着自己再一次确认了这样的事实。

——柱间的灵魂是残缺的，他亲手撕裂了自己的灵魂。

这和斑的猜想别无二致。

自从斑来到这个世界起，斑就一直试图解开这个世界深藏着的谜题。随着他的不断探索，斑渐渐明白了他为什么会来到此处，也明白了他本来的使命应当为何。说到底，之所以被迫穿越的会是斑，不过是因为这个时空的宇智波斑死在了不该死的时候。

这个时空的宇智波斑本该从终结之谷的战斗中生存下来，他本该一直蛰伏着，直到带土即将死亡时才出手救人，暴露自己的存在。而当带土复建完成后不久，他就会因选定继承人而主动选择死亡。因为宇智波斑的提前死亡，异世界的斑才被迫穿越过来，他需要完成的任务只有两个，救下宇智波带土，然后教导他。当一切结束后，斑自然会回到自己的世界。

——这样的猜测看似逻辑自洽，却有一个难以解释的疑点：既然斑只需要在固定的时间救下带土，那么，斑穿越的时间节点为何如此靠前？

要知道，斑穿越的时机远远早于带土受伤遇险的时刻，这是一个根本不该出现的“错误”。对于斑来说，这么长的准备时间只会给他挣扎反抗的能力，而他越是反抗，也就越发脱离“命运”的掌控。

是执掌着此方世界的“命运”错了吗？不，与其猜想“命运”的运转出现了无法弥合的漏洞，斑更愿意相信在“命运”与斑之间出现了一个未曾露面的第三者。是这个第三者干扰了“命运”的判断，是他逼着“命运”将一切提前。

这个人会是谁呢？他还能是谁呢？

只有那个疯了的千手柱间。

所谓的“忍界之神”，能够以一己之力盖压当世豪杰、能够让这里的宇智波斑全心信任、托付理想的男人，怎么会仅仅因为挚友的死亡就陷入疯狂？

“你切碎了自己的灵魂，”看着柱间的背影，斑忽然道，“你以自己的灵魂为祭品，篡改了这个世界的意志。”

不会错的，在这个世界上，在斑来到这个世界之前，早就有人先一步得知了命运的方向。他猜到了会有人来代替“宇智波斑”这个角色，却没有因此自怨自艾或是无可奈何的屈服。他从未低头也从不曾放弃，他一直在用自己的方法反抗着降临到他身上的不公。

他破碎了自己的灵魂、他与“命运”为敌，他拼了命的要去赌一个微不足道的可能。

也许本质上，“宇智波斑”和“千手柱间”就是同一种人，看着这样的千手柱间，斑甚至猜得到他到底用的是何种方式开展了他的复活大计。

果然，就像斑猜想的那样，柱间做出了肯定的回复。

“抱歉啊……给你带来了很多麻烦吧？”柱间说，他停住了脚步却没有转身，他的声音平静而又冰冷，像是千年难化的玄冰，“但是，请原谅我。我的斑为了守护这个世界魂飞魄散了，我需要一具属于‘宇智波斑’的身体为他招魂。”

“我没有别的东西可以奉上了，我能够拿来交换的只有我自己的灵魂。”

“斑是一个很好很好的人，他明明值得更好的人生，他不应该有这样的下场。他的灵魂碎成千片万片，没有归处也无法转世，扉间跟我说这是身化万物，可我觉得这更像是惩罚而不是安息。”像是回忆起了什么，柱间握住了拳，他喃喃自语，比起询问斑更像是在问他自己。柱间问：“可他又做错了什么呢？”

“斑才不是什么邪恶之徒，他根本没有背叛过木叶。他一生都在为了守护战斗，他保护弟弟、保护族人、保护木叶、保护和平，他到底哪里有错？他凭什么要受到这样的对待？”

真正背叛了的，明明不是他。

后面这一句被柱间咽了回去，没有说出来。虽然没有回头，可柱间不至于记不得刚刚对手的面貌。纵然未曾听过穿越而来的斑说过他的过往，可光是看也足以让柱间确认他必定过得相当不好。

面对着这样的斑，柱间停住了脚步，他自嘲般笑了一声，问道：“你还没有和你那个世界的千手柱间一起建村吧？”

“别相信他，他是这个世界上最没用的人。”柱间淡淡地说，“不到了失去了一切的时候，他不会知道自己真正想要的是什么。”

“我的理想破灭了，木叶背弃了我的理想。仅仅只是建立一个各族联盟的村子是不够的，只会牺牲不会守护的上层不是我想要的和平，只想索取不愿付出的特权者也不是我真正想要守护的人。”

“斑才是对的，他看到了村子的黑暗，他为了理想付出了自己所能付出的一切，可他死了。”

“他的身体化作封印的躯壳，他用自己的生命封印了足以毁掉这个世界的危机。他的灵魂因此破灭消散，他的人生因此彻底完结。没有名誉、没有未来、没有希望，他是那么渴望和平的人，可他的灵魂偏偏碎散在世界的角落、他就只能日复一日地看着所有战争和私欲、他除了看着什么也做不到。”

“没人感受得到他，没人真正感激他。”

“他再也没有未来了，他死了。”

“是，人都是要死的，可不是这样……不该是这样！你能理解吗？我就只是、我怎么能……让他这样。”

“所以，别阻止我。帮帮我，好吗？”

柱间的声音如此平静，带着空茫的回音。在他生前，从没有人能够理解他的这份想法，他独自站在所有人的对面，他说了无数遍、辩解了无数遍也只会得到一句“宇智波斑罪有应得”。可柱间无法放弃，他怎么能放弃？他的斑就在那里，他闭着眼、合着目，可他的灵魂注视着一切，他什么都看得见。

如果连柱间都放弃了，还会有谁握住死者冰冷的手？又有谁为他带上他本该拥有的冕冠，为他披上他该有的荣耀？

死去的宇智波斑的幻象又出现在了柱间的眼前，他合着眼，心口染着血，浑身上下都被冷雨打湿。看着这样的宇智波斑，柱间下意识伸出了手，他无声地挪动着嘴唇，对他说：“我会救你的。”

等等我。

86

然而，柱间是不可能成功的。

仔细检测过宇智波斑身体的斑对这一点确信无疑。

“你是不可能成功的。”斑如此说道。

这句话成功地让柱间转过了身，可他的面上却平静得没有一丝怒容。柱间甚至是笑着的，他像是听过无数遍了类似的论调，因而显得格外无动于衷。柱间说：“不试试怎么知道呢？”

“在木叶建立以前，我和斑也总觉着和平只是小孩子的幻想。可我们最终还是成功了，虽然这和平短暂而又虚假，可和平到底是到来了。你看，我的理想总是能够成功的，当年的理想是这样，现在的理想也是这样。”

“我想要我的斑，我就只想要他而已。我希望善良的人们都能够过上幸福的人生，而最该获得幸福的就是斑。我要他活过来，我要他有崭新的、有着无限可能的未来，这有什么不对？”

“如果所有人都能获得幸福，凭什么他不能？”

柱间的语气如此平静，仿佛他陈述的就是世间亘古不变的真理。如果不是他眼中闪现的紫光，斑也许真的会以为他的心情像是他的语气一样平静。

斑握紧了镰刀。

看到他的动作，柱间扯了扯嘴角，他冷冷地看着斑，笃定地断言：“我不会和你战斗了，我现在只想要外道魔像。”

“你阻挡不了我。”

斑对他的话置若罔闻。他向着柱间的方向走去，越走越快，直至跑了起来，柱间却没有像之前那样向着斑冲去，他哼笑了一声，竟毫不防抗地转身就跑。然而，失算的是柱间。他只向前跑了几步就被无数植根于不知名虚空的透明丝线捆住了手脚。

柱间挣了一下却没挣断，他身上生出木枝，可木枝却如无物般透线而过。木遁、水遁、土遁，所有忍术都无法碰触到丝线，这晶莹丝线所捆缚住的唯有柱间一人。柱间愕然道：“不可能，刚刚这里明明什么都没有……”

接着，柱间丰富的战斗经验让他恍悟过来。他看着斑，忽然意识到之前斑迟钝的动作并非因为疼痛，而是为了借机布设下这隐秘的陷阱。

“这是什么？”直到此时，柱间竟然还在微笑，这微笑宛如面具般凝在他的脸上。柱间看着斑，语调轻扬，却如寒冰般刺人肌骨。

这是灵魂之网，是寄存在斑右眼的灵魂忍术的一种衍生。

与柱间的这一战，斑早有预料，他不喜欢打无准备的仗，故而早有准备。秽土转生是一种很麻烦的术，在斑得知秽土转生之术时，他就意识到了这个术的无解。被秽土转生的亡灵有着无限的查克拉，他们不会疼痛也不会流血。如果柱间一心想要抢夺外道魔像，仅仅靠斑之前拥有的忍术根本无法阻拦。

于是斑研发这个“灵魂之网”。

这是一种与“伊邪那美”无比相似的术，只是伊邪那美只需受术者接受真实的自我便会解除，这个术却永远无法被受术者自己解除。

它隐蔽性极高，一旦展开就不会被其他任何忍术所干扰。它唯一的作用就是将指定的对象困在原地，触发的方法则必须使受术人在接触丝线时回忆过往。当受术人带着回忆的气息接近灵魂之网时，灵魂之网便会捕捉那段回忆，强制受术者在其中无限循环。

可以说，这是另一种更加无解的“伊邪那美”。

猝不及防之下，柱间中招了，但斑却不想真的借此绞杀柱间的灵魂。

那双冰冷地凝望着斑的紫眼睛慢慢闭上了，斑静静凝望着沉睡着的柱间，把手轻轻放在了柱间的胸口之上。他眼中的万花筒飞快旋转着，血泪顺着脸额打湿了衣襟，斑的指尖轻轻用力，他借着与柱间身体相触的媒介，与柱间一起沉入了几十年前的那段过往。


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7K4的肥更！  
> 分开这对柱斑的是命运，不是他们自己。  
> 第二更内容太多还没写完，但我这一周一定会把这个副本完结的！  
> 看在蠢作者拼命更新的份上，请多多评论吧！拜托啦，这真的对我很重要，每次都有被鼓励到~

87

这个世界的柱间与斑原本是一对恋人。

他们彼此相爱，在众目睽睽之下享受着隐秘的恋情，这可样的恋情并不是人生的全部。对于千手柱间而言，这份感情如同蜜酒，足以为他实现理想的喜悦锦上添花，然而，对宇智波斑而言，这份感情却如同寒冬中将熄未熄的炭火，虽是雪中送炭，却不足以温暖他冰凉失落的心。

像是无数世界中的无数个宇智波斑一样，这个世界的宇智波斑最终还是离开了木叶。他期盼着无尽的和平，可现实甩给他的却只有悲哀与破灭。排斥、贪婪、偏见、歧视、虚伪、傲慢，村子里隐秘的暗流让他难以忍受，而家族石碑上记述的“无限月读”之术似乎是解决一切问题的最好方法。

宇智波斑离开时满怀坚定的意志与雄心，他在家族神社与柱间告别，脚步不停地离开了木叶。他一心扑进无限月读的伟大梦想，却从未想过这个梦想可能从头到尾就是一场滔天的骗局。

一场意外惊醒了宇智波斑。

那时的宇智波斑还在木叶之外游荡，他还在为无限月读的可行性反复推算思考。也许给他足够的时间，宇智波斑就会在欺骗中彻底倒向那条荆棘之路。但在一切发生之前，宇智波斑的面前就发生了普通人一辈子也难见的恐怖景象。

时空就在宇智波斑和自称为他意志的黑绝面前破碎了。

幽暗的山洞中，时空壁垒块块碎裂，一个满身黑烟的灵魂从那破碎的裂口挤进了这个世界。与那个灵魂同时到来的，还有另一个世界的黑绝。与另一个时空的自己不同，这个世界的宇智波斑并没有能够看穿灵魂的双眼。也因此，倒映在他眼中的只有另一个黑绝，并没有那个作恶多端的恶灵。

当此之时，两个黑绝同时出现在了宇智波斑的面前，而就在面面相觑的两个黑绝之间，一个有着不可名状色彩的“奇点”忽然出现了。

一种莫大的、“世界毁灭”般的预感出现在了所有当事人的心中。

——一个时空中只能存在两个同位体，这是最基本的时空规则。一旦违反这条规则，两个同位体碰面的瞬间便会出现黑洞般的奇点，以这个奇点为中心，时间与空间将不断塌缩扭曲，毁灭所有、崩坏一切，将目之所及的整个世界都变成一片虚无的黑洞。

在奇点出现的瞬间，这小小的方寸之地几乎立刻就引起了世界意志的关注。

在黑绝与宇智波斑之间，世界意志自然明白它应该向谁求助。身在这奇点的中心，宇智波斑就在转瞬之间踏入了自己从未踏入过的领域。世界意志化作无垠的知识灌入他的脑中，宇智波斑几乎就在瞬息之间理解了自己应该做些什么，也知道了黑绝的来源与弱点。

能够解决眼前危机的方法只有一个，那就是在黑洞扩散开来之前将奇点封印到这个世界之外的异空间。濒临毁灭的世界意识无力自救，能够结束一切的只有宇智波斑。也幸亏宇智波斑乃是大筒木因陀罗的转世，也幸亏宇智波斑与千手柱间一起奠定了和平的基石，他的身体和灵魂强大坚韧、且为世界所钟，是最好的放逐、封印的材料。

相应的，作为拯救世界的代价，将自身作为封印媒介、放逐之门的宇智波斑几乎不可能活下来。

可那又怎么样呢？

无论如何，宇智波斑的梦想从来都是和平与爱，他从未想过毁灭一切，更不允许这个世界因为这样的意外毫无意义地崩溃瓦解。

战火磨砺出的战斗意识让他直到此时仍然极度冷静，宇智波斑毫不犹豫地结印封印，以己身为容器，将这不断扩大的奇点封入了自己的身躯。尖叫挣扎着的黑绝们爆发出了难以想象的怨恨和求生欲，它们竭力反抗、不断哀求，可宇智波斑根本无动于衷。

作为开创了忍者这一种群的辉夜姬之子，黑绝身上同样有着相当的“命运”钟爱。在生死面前，两个黑绝联起手来，它们从世界意识中窃取了“命运”原本的“轨迹”，如同月读一般一股脑注入了宇智波斑的精神。在他们看来，那样亲友尽丧、理想崩灭、一切落空的结局足以动摇宇智波斑的心智，只要宇智波斑稍稍晃神，它们便有了逃生的机会。

——反正辉夜姬不会被崩灭的时空杀死，她本来就是异界之人，又怎么会怕在虚空中行走。既然如此，就只要它们自己活下来就可以了，这个世界上的其他人是死是活又与它们有什么关系？

然而，黑绝们的反扑注定只是虚妄。

一秒，宇智波斑仅仅用了一秒就挣脱了轮回的幻境，纵然他已在其中经历了四百八十七次泉奈之死、四百八十七次终结之谷，四百八十七次理想崩灭，可那根本未曾摧折他的意志。他依然强大、坚定、桀骜，他唇边的笑意甚至没有丝毫改变，他结印的动作利落而又快速，没有一丝犹豫或是自怜。

像是跨过了柱间的挽留一样，知晓了一切的宇智波斑从容地跨过了自己的失败与死亡。

无论黑绝如何挣扎，封印还是完成了。斑的身体变成了封印的容器，他的身体就是黑绝所在的异空间与这个世界相连的最后一道门。而几乎就在封印完成的瞬间，宇智波斑的身躯开始了缓慢的崩灭。这是当然的，纵然是“忍界修罗”千锤百炼的躯体也不足以与毁灭世界的黑洞相提并论，但宇智波斑却并不担忧。

在离开木叶前，宇智波斑带走了一些族中备用的写轮眼以备不时之需，如今便到了这些眼睛发挥作用的时候。伊邪那岐是写轮眼独有的术，它能够将施术者受到的包括死亡在内的一切不利因素全部转换成梦境，自然也能将宇智波斑濒临崩溃的身体扭转回最初的时刻。

也正是这个术的存在让宇智波斑有了再见柱间的想法。纵然“无限月读”乃是一场骗局，可宇智波斑从没有放弃过自己的理想。既然这条道路是错误的，那么换一条就是了；如果自己的身体已经无力凭一己之力支持，那么就去找柱间一起努力。

这世界之大，又有什么是千手柱间和宇智波斑都无法联手解决的。

怀着这样的想法，宇智波斑在日记里认真记述下了自己发现的一切。他也清楚他现在的身体状态很可能根本无法支撑他回到木叶，可他至少要为此努力过。柱间那个性子宇智波斑可太了解了，太乐观又太爱消沉，无论如何，宇智波斑不能岌岌无名地死掉，他总不能让柱间一直无望地等着一个永远不会回来的人。

宇智波斑踏上了返回木叶的道路。

他轻居简行，没有带上任何武器随行。他的镰刀扇子、那本记录了一切的日记都留在了那个山洞里，连同一双记录了他半生所学的写轮眼一起等待着有缘人的到来。当然，这些只不过是最坏的准备而已，若是宇智波斑成功与柱间汇合，这些自然也就用不上了，再拿回来便是。

同样的，宇智波斑也为“见到柱间却无力说明”这种可能做好了准备。他身上带着一封记叙了一切的书信，足以让不明所以的柱间以最快的速度了解一切。同时，在回到木叶的路上，宇智波斑还不断记录着自己身体崩坏的情况，以便重逢后柱间能够更好地为他治疗。

宇智波斑满怀着希望向着木叶走去。

说来也是奇怪，看过了那么多次自己失败的狼狈样子，宇智波斑心中竟没有丝毫哀颓。也许因为现在什么都还没有发生，此时的宇智波斑根本不把轮回中的结局当作自己注定要前往的未来。对于这个斑来说，那不过是一种可能罢了，那也只会是一种可能，知晓了一切的他会和柱间一起开辟出更好的明天。

只是，宇智波斑非常想要见一见自己的爱人。在知晓一切前，他总是想着独自一人前行，可在明白错误之后，他却根本无法抑制自己的思念。

就这样，宇智波斑不断思考着，不断推算着，他走走停停地走向柱间的方向，沿途不断留下着只有他们两人知晓的印记。宇智波斑的身体已经很虚弱了，但他相信柱间能够治好他，宇智波斑思考着各种各样的问题，唯一没有怀疑过的就是柱间是否能帮他。

可是，偏偏就在距离木叶只有一个村落、几乎就是一步之遥的时候，宇智波斑携带着的写轮眼已经全部用光了。

作为通灵兽的九尾能够带来的支撑只不过是杯水车薪，宇智波斑感觉着自己的身体经络搅成一团。骨骼寸寸碎裂、内脏扭曲崩坏，他靠在九尾身上大口大口呕着血，却连站也站不起来。破旧衰颓的屋舍里，九尾的身躯也因为查克拉的大量流失而显得暗淡无光，宇智波斑本以为这就是他的埋骨之所，可真到死亡即将到来时，他却发现他不能就这样死去。

——确切的说，是不能像如今这样筋断骨烂、身躯破损的死去。

宇智波斑的身躯是连接异空间与此世的大门，若是大门毁去，那么原先被放逐的奇点又会重新归来。

好在，这不是一个无法解决的问题，可宇智波斑恨自己知道这个解决方法。

但是他别无选择。

从九尾那里再一次汲取了大量的查克拉，宇智波斑用禁术暂时恢复了自己的身躯。这个禁术生效时间短且副作用巨大，若不是宇智波斑确认接下来的一切足以弥补他亏空破烂的身体，他绝不会使用这样得不偿失的术。

而后，他换上了崭新的衣物，焚毁了自己一笔笔记下的“病历”，他将那封满含希望的信件一并付之一炬，然后带着九尾冲向了木叶。他放声大笑，意态冰冷而又狂放，像是他见过的无数轮回中发生的那样，他逼着柱间与他决一死战。

挥起镰刀，喷吐火焰的时候，宇智波斑也会想，也许一切早已是命中注定。“命运“知道他会做出怎样的选择，因此毫不在意他小小的挣扎，它冷眼看着他心怀幻想走向木叶，却绝不怀疑他注定毁灭的终点。

在那洪流般的世界意志面前，所有个体都渺如尘烟。没有人能够反抗这个世界的集体意识，“命运“早已为他们的人生定好了轨迹。就如终结谷之战必然发生一样，宇智波斑将注定被千手柱间杀死，而消耗过大的千手柱间将注定郁郁而终，木叶将注定陷入黑暗，哭声将再次传遍四野，一次又一次的忍界大战将会不断掀起，死亡和鲜血将永远不会从这片大地褪去。

但宇智波斑偏偏不信命。

就算他的死亡已经无法改变，但至少他可以帮助柱间挣脱这样的束缚。阴阳之力，相与为一，可以孕得森罗万象。那四百八十七次轮回到底还是有些作用的，在与柱间刀刃相击的时候，宇智波斑已经想好了自己应该怎么做。

无论怎样，宇智波斑必须要千手柱间亲手杀了他。

对于宇智波斑而言，这并不是什么难事。有了那么多次“观影体验”，他当然知道要怎样才能激怒爱着他的千手柱间。更何况，此时的千手柱间是满含杀意而来的，他并不知道宇智波斑已经改变了心意，他只知道为了守护村子他必须杀死这个与他分道扬镳的爱人。

很好。

就让忍者之神杀死叛忍宇智波斑吧，宇智波斑情愿一切只是如此。

有了数百次轮回的经验，宇智波斑轻而易举地做到了他想做的事。他做的很好，直到那冰冷的刀锋穿过心脏，直到所爱之人的痛苦和生命顺着刀身流入衣下隐约刻画的封印法阵，宇智波斑才脱力一般露出了自嘲的笑容。

——这个世间是有能够做成“完美”封印的术的，但那需要所爱之人毫不动摇的杀意与爱意，更需要那人身负足以媲美尾兽的生机与查克拉。若是相爱的心在死亡到来时仍不改变，那么当爱人的刀剑夺走受术人的生命时，受术人的身躯便会自此变成无法被损毁的完美容器。

而今，所有的要求都达到了。

斑被一刀穿心的时候，那个被后世称为终结之谷的地方正下着瓢泼大雨。雨冷得刺骨，自背后而来的刀刃也带着死亡的阴寒。宇智波斑浅笑着，明明被一刀穿心，他却没有露出丝毫惊讶的神色。事实上，他是应该像剧本中那样做出不可置信的表情的，可宇智波斑却控制不住地笑了出来。

笑吧，用轻鄙的笑容面对“命运“，用幸福的笑容面对杀死了自己的爱人。

用这样的笑容告诉他：“没关系的。“

宇智波斑遵从了自己的心。

雨下的很大，宇智波斑就着刀刃入心的姿势向后倒去，他直直倒入了恋人的怀里，努力睁着眼睛去看恋人的眼睛。

宇智波斑竭力露出了幸福的笑容。

他看着柱间黑沉沉、空洞洞的眼眸，混沌的思绪让他有些模糊地想要劝一劝柱间，让这人别再露出那么难过的神情。然而，柱间杀心太炽，他一刀穿心而过，从刀锋一直贯穿到了刀柄，以至于宇智波斑竟连说话的力气都几近于无。

宇智波斑只好尽力微笑着。

他想对柱间说：你看，我不痛苦的。能为自己的信念而死，我很幸福；能将一切交托给你，我心甘情愿。

这是最好的选择。

这是唯一的选择。

这是正确的选择。

所以，“你当问心无愧。”

镰刀“叮当“落地，宇智波斑失去了站立的力气，可倚在柱间怀里的姿势让他依然能够凝望着爱人的眼睛。血从宇智波斑的心口涌出，死亡的霜雪覆盖了宇智波斑的身躯，可直到最后的最后，他依然努力睁着眼睛，将自己仅剩的瞳力送给了柱间，试图避免他因此战早逝的命运。

这是现在的宇智波斑唯一能够做到的了，这是他对命运最后的反抗。

无论如何，千手柱间不该得到那样的结局。

“无论是我的朋友、兄弟；甚至我的孩子，只要敢与村子为敌，我就绝不放过！”杀死挚爱时，柱间如此断言，而倒在恋人、挚友、同路者的怀里，宇智波斑同样低声说出了自己最后的话语。

“既然这样，接下来……就、托付给你了……”

临终之时，宇智波斑很想要摸摸柱间那张脏兮兮、湿漉漉的脸，可他却没有了抬手的力气。宇智波斑竭力吐出了最后的字句，在模糊变暗的视线中失去了呼吸。

88

千手柱间直到宇智波斑死后才知道了一切。

濒死之时，宇智波斑终于放任了自己感情，为了宽慰恋人，他下意识露出了微笑，然而就是这样的微笑最终让柱间起了疑。濒死之时，宇智波斑到底没能思虑周全，他逐渐沉入深渊的思维让他忽略了他与柱间心意相通这样的事实：无论经历多少，千手柱间总是能一眼看穿他情绪背后的意图。

正是因为他们的心依然如此贴近，柱间才格外无法理解之前发生的一切。

这样微笑着死去的斑，怎么可能一心只有毁灭？

斑肯定有后手，他这样做一定有自己不得不这样做的理由，柱间只能这样对自己说。可宇智波斑的尸体货真价实，他的身上干干净净、除了肌肤上遍布的古怪符文找不出一点问题，身上曾经有的伤痕也在那“完美封印“的作用下愈合如初，柱间找不到一点线索。

在那段时间里，所有人都觉得柱间疯了，他在找到证据以前就率先认定了宇智波斑的无罪，他私藏了宇智波斑的身体，甚至不允许宇智波一族带走下葬。

在没弄清楚一切前，柱间不允许自己就那么糊涂地度过斑的死亡。

柱间为宇智波斑打造了一具棺材，他将这具棺材放在扉间隐秘的实验室里，自己则在棺材旁搭了一座小床，日日睡在宇智波斑的身旁。扉间对这样的“监督“深恶痛绝，他骂骂咧咧了许久，还是无可奈何地接受了柱间的存在，而柱间则习惯于趴在琉璃棺盖上透过那透明的晶面观察斑，他总是絮絮叨叨地和死去的宇智波斑说着话，不切实际地幻想着有一天他的斑能像月亮上的公主那样睁开眼睛，重新回到他的身边。

也许上苍真的有灵，竟当真给了空荡荡的柱间一丝希望。虽然柱间自己不知道，但他身上携带着的宇智波斑的查克拉与宇智波斑的身体产生了共鸣，受宇智波斑身上混乱的时空影响，柱间竟然梦到了宇智波斑死前的所见所闻。

柱间看到了决意赴死的宇智波斑，看到了他烧掉了的书信，他看到了被封印折磨的宇智波斑，也看到了他用伊邪那岐不断恢复着的身体，他看到了从毁灭中生存下来的宇智波斑充满希望的双眸，更看到了他被困其中的四百八十七次轮回。

柱间知道了宇智波斑想要他做什么。

还能有什么呢？还会有什么呢。

宇智波斑这样的人，从头到尾就想要的就只有真正的和平。

柱间也不是没想过梦中所见只是自己一厢情愿的幻想，所以他去了宇智波斑曾经落脚的破旧房屋寻找证据。他在那里找到了宇智波斑毁去的印记，也看到了宇智波斑没来得及处理的火盆。前几日那一场大雨浇得房屋里湿淋淋，那火盆中竟还遗留着几片未曾烧尽的纸张。

——也多亏了那时的宇智波斑病得太过厉害，若不是他浑身都快被碾碎，他又怎么会注意不到这明显的破绽。

千手柱间小心地挑出了那破碎的纸张，他看着那些晕开的字迹，几乎难以想象这些轻重不一、大小不同、甚至有些歪歪扭扭的文字竟然是宇智波斑的笔墨。但这又有什么奇怪的呢？在这间破屋里发生过的一切不过是宇智波斑身上痛楚发作得最严重的一次，在前往木叶的路上，他的爱人其实一直承受着被异空间碾碎肌骨的疼痛，他一次次被碾碎又一次次站起，他用那双发抖的手写下的字迹又怎会有往日意态与狂放？

——“今日，下盆骨经脉扭曲，胃部消失半日后……出现了、无法行走，在九尾背上前进时，左臂骨骼……”

——“第三次使用伊邪那岐恢复，三日后胸腔碎裂，半个时辰后肺部逐渐碾碎，不得不……”

——“……随机的。试图掌握规律，右手……”

——“九尾查克拉似乎……无法进食、无法行动、瘫痪半日后右眼忽然……”

风雨打湿了这些字迹、血液污浊了纸张、火焰将它们变得残缺不全，好像这样那个人曾经经历过的一切就不复存在。柱间握着那些纸张，几乎喘不过来气，他一步步走过宇智波斑曾经用了两个多月才走完的路，在那山间林中试图寻找着爱人曾经的痕迹。

最后，在一处偏僻的角落，他颤抖着手掏出了封印着九尾的卷轴，放出了被宇智波斑称为“九喇嘛”的尾兽。

那狐狸样的尾兽见了他竟没有转身就逃，居然扑上来要打他。没了主人的尾兽实在太容易对付了，柱间轻而易举地镇压了九尾，试图逼问九尾知道的种种事端。但宇智波斑向来思维严密，若不是实在伤得糊涂了，他根本不会露出破绽。

果不其然，九尾的身上也有封印，这封印让它说不出宇智波斑经历过的一切。柱间想方设法地改变询问方式，也只知道宇智波斑清醒时每日都会要它摘一枝鲜花。九尾一直都不明白这是为什么，在他眼中，宇智波斑应该关心的事有很多，他病得那样重了，一枝鲜花又有什么用处。

“那个家伙特别讨厌，普通的花还不要，一定要开得最好、最多的那一枝花。花一蔫了他又要新的，我怕我离开的太久他突然死了，就随便摘了一束，结果他还嫌那花不够大、不够艳……”

“那花呢？”柱间执着地问，“你们来木叶那天，那枝花呢？”

九尾嘲讽地看了他一眼，它被压在明神门下，虽动弹不得，却还看得见千手柱间手中紧握着的纸片。它甩甩尾巴，冷笑道：“你不是知道吗？烧了，都烧了。你杀了他，为什么还想要他的花？”

柱间当然想要斑的花，他早就想要了。

在宇智波斑离村后，他就一直不断地给他写信，在信里无所不用其极地撒娇、挽留、试图勾引着宇智波斑回村看一看。只是那些信一向如石沉大海，让他以为宇智波斑早就抛弃了所有，不再去看他的信了。

一个月、两个月、半年、一年，这样没有回应的写了很多信，柱间终于死心了，他赌气地不再写信，甚至希望宇智波斑会因为他的放弃嘲讽地回上一句，可他还记得他发出的最后一封信里写了什么。

在那封信里，柱间塞了一朵开得正好的桃花。他把桃花压进信封中，如此写道：“桃花开得正好，你在其他地方绝对看不到这样好的花了。又到了赏花的日子，你回来吗？”

现在，柱间知道了宇智波斑的答案。

——“我回来了。”

——“你看，我的花更鲜艳、更漂亮。”

——“我把它们送给你。”

如果真的能够见到斑、和他好好地聊天，斑一定会这样说吧，柱间无法不这样想，但柱间再也没有这样的机会了。那些花在火中付之一炬，而他的斑在雨中陨落，合上的双眼再也不会睁开。鲜血沾满了柱间的手，他永远也洗不干净了。

千手柱间回了木叶。

暴雨如注，他浑身上下淋得湿透。他翻山越岭寻到了一朵最美的桃花，将它贴在了爱人冰冷的额头。

柱间轻轻吻了吻他死去的爱人，低声说出了那句本该说出却一直没有说出的话。

“你回来啦。”

“欢迎回来。”


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9K3字的第二更！
> 
> 这个副本还没有写完……我争取写第三更试试【抹泪】
> 
> 这个柱间是真的努力坚持着不要堕落，他一直努力忽略着自己的痛苦，可他真的快要承受不住了。
> 
> 对其他人来讲，生活是越来越好的，就在这样越来越好的日子里，柱间一点点坏掉了。
> 
> 以及，大家可能已经看出来了，柱间那么痛苦是有幕后Boss在捣鬼的。柱间在的时候他不敢干什么，柱间死了，他才开始作风作雨。尽管如此，柱间打下的良好基础也让木叶在他和团藏的双重祸害下依然是举世第一的强力，三场战争后依然相当有底蕴。而且在带土和卡卡西这一代，中忍以下的小孩子几乎不许出村，水门班一直在村里做任务，直到卡卡西升到上忍。受到祸害的大多是无门无路的普通忍者，但凡有点家世，基本都懂得利用规则明哲保身，就连一直被疯狂针对的宇智波都好好保存到了水门那时候。
> 
> 柱间真的做了很多，他也是真的撑不下去了。
> 
> 看在蠢作者这么勤奋的份上，轻轻多多评论吧！拜托了，这真的对我很重要！ （大喊）

89

就算柱间知道了一切，可他又能怎么样呢。

和平是要维持的，村子也是要守护的，知不知道真相，好像并不影响柱间做他一直在做的事。

如果说有什么不一样了的话，那应该是柱间的梦境。柱间觉得，既然他无法改变斑的死，但他至少需要理解斑都经历了些什么。像斑经历过的那样把自己碾碎了再拼起来是肯定不行的，柱间没有那么多写轮眼用来施展伊邪那岐，能把他打成那样的人更是早已死去。柱间唯一能做的，就是像曾经的宇智波斑一样，去经历那四百八十七次轮回。

柱间还是有自知之明的，术业有专攻，他可没有宇智波斑那种一瞬间经历所有却还丝毫不动的强韧精神，所以他决定每晚都经历一次轮回，这样四百八十七天过去，他一定能更加理解他的斑。

就这样，柱间开始了他白天搞建设，晚上度轮回的日子，而柱间对这一切接受良好。所谓“轮回”，也只是第一次经历时有着冲击式的刺激，经历得多了也就麻木了，日子久了，柱间甚至能在梦中苏醒的下一秒就对早起来实验室的扉间露出轻快的笑容。

然后理所当然地被扉间骂“恶心”了。

在柱间的努力下，木叶变得越来越好，一切逐渐稳定下来。有了梦中情景的相助，柱间如同未卜先知般改进着自己的方法，施行着各种措施。

——忍者学校，嗯，安排上；暗部也不错，但是需要提前做好规定，绝不允许未成年上战场；对了，必要的舆论思想也得想想办法，得让所有人意识到让孩童上战场是件羞耻且不道德的事……

柱间一样样做着，他无法将自己预知到的事一件件讲给别人听，就只好自己苦思冥想，一点点查漏补缺。他卸下了千手族长之位，又刻意限制了顾问们的在职时间；火影继承也重新规定了制度，要求必须有紧急情况下的应对方法；同时，他还建立完善了孤儿抚恤系统、福利保障制度，又建立书局，发展农业，试图赚更多的钱，提高人们生活水平的同时让更多人对木叶心存归属。

以往扉间总是骂柱间不务正业，如今的柱间却比任何人都要上心。扉间看他每日每日地翻看卷轴、一点点琢磨着如何提升，忽然就有些心存不忍。哪怕是扉间也知道，虽然柱间的行为起效了，虽然人们看似接受了他的理念，但这些人其实并没有真正理解柱间在想些什么。催动着他们同意的不是对和平与未来的向往，而是权衡利弊下的妥协和恐惧。

但这种妥协并不会一直持续下去。

柱间在前面大步前进，扉间就跟在他后面忙着查漏补缺、和那些忍族你来我往地打机锋。时间久了，就连扉间也有些吃不消，不得不拽住柱间跟他说“你停一停”、“你太心急了”。从梦中醒来的柱间甫一听闻这样的话，还以为是未来的自己在对已经失败的斑说话，许久才眨了眨眼睛，从空茫的梦中醒来。

破天荒的，扉间给柱间塞了点钱，让他去赌场玩玩。

柱间拿着钱心想：天啊，扉间终于被我逼疯了。

但他其实并没有想去的地方。

柱间已经很久没有去赌场了，他也很久没有去赏花、娱乐，更不想去火影岩上俯瞰众生。那些经常与斑一起去做的事他都不想去做了，以前斑没有回来的时候他一个人去也就罢了，如今斑回家了，他又怎么有兴致抛下他的斑独自玩乐？

但这次不同，柱间看着扉间浣熊似的黑眼圈也明白扉间是真不想再在办公室见到他了，他捏着钱包踌躇了一会，最终还是去了赌坊。赌坊是信息往来的最好场所，柱间以前很爱这个的。其实现在他也爱赌，只是他运气实在太不好，便不怎么想去了。

更何况，赌场的人太多了，在鱼龙混杂的人群里，柱间总是会听到自己不想听的事。

“宇智波斑还没下葬呢？”

“嗨，那种挨千刀的叛忍，活该死无葬身之地！”

“你不知道吧，这种人恶心透了，以前没叛村的时候就挖他弟弟的眼睛。”

“你问为什么？还能为什么！这种心理变态的王八蛋，除了力量还想要什么？”

“我听说他从小就邪恶残忍，虚伪又自大，也就是柱间大人宽仁心善，所以才……”

柱间“哗”地一声掀开了帘子，他面无表情地走进赌场，打断了里面人的高谈阔论。赌场尽是狂妄之徒，如今柱间换了张脸，自然也没人认得出他，只停了一下就继续了下去。柱间听着一群人聚在一起大放厥词，不断说着如果他们是初代会怎么折磨输掉的“丧家之犬”，默默走到了压大压小的赌桌旁。他随手抓了一把钱放在“小”的那一边，脸上却已经无法因此露出笑容了。

身边的人来来往往，柱间也赌了一把又一把。他木然又机械地从钱包里掏出钱，然后又在极短地时间里输的精光。

柱间曾经很喜欢这种每一把都有期待的感觉，但现在已经不是了。

这里的每个人都在歌颂着他，这里每一次开赌前甚至都要先敬一下火影的英明神武，可他偏偏感到了无比的恶心。柱间的胃里像是坠了一个冷冰冰的秤砣，几乎逼得他连心都要呕出来。

不过是捧杀而已，柱间知道的，但他已经不会被这样的期待裹挟了，他只需要满足一个人的期望就足够了。他所无法接受的就只是那些人对宇智波斑的评价和贬低，他就只是无法认同这些什么也做不到的人那么轻蔑地提起宇智波斑的名字，仿佛有了他千手柱间，宇智波斑就是个任人宰割的牲畜。

这些话柱间的耳朵听得都要生茧了，柱间觉得他应该已经习惯于这样的诋毁了。

最开始，宇智波斑刚刚死去的时候，柱间不是没解释过。他笑着解释也好，拍着桌子讲也好，他私下里谈心也好，大会上公开点名也好，都没什么作用。那些人仿佛脑袋上长得不是耳朵而是饭团，无论柱间说了什么都只会变成“火影大人宅心仁厚、宇智波斑不识好歹”。

柱间不知道斑还在世的时候他们敢不敢这样，想必他们是不敢的，他不明白为什么现在他们就敢了。哪怕是在梦中所见，那些人在斑死后也不敢这么横加指责，在他死后多年，“宇智波斑”仍是力量的代名词，足以让许多人闻而生畏。

难道是因为如今的柱间并没有在终结谷一战中病倒吗？这可能是其中一个原因，但绝不是主要的原因。柱间不知道自己为什么没有生病，他检查过自己的身体，可事实证明他的实力不仅未曾衰退，甚至隐有提升。他也曾悄悄查过这传言是否有人推波助澜、或是暗中挑事，但没有，什么都没有。

所有人仿佛有志一同忘记了宇智波斑的威名，他们仿佛早就有苦难言、而今只不过终于能发泄。

无论如何，最开始的时候，在柱间的弹压下，人们对宇智波斑的指责和谩骂还是稍稍平静了些许。

可是现在情况又不一样了，当柱间大踏步地制定各种制度、施行各种方案时，他无可避免的触及了其他人的利益。当其他忍族抗议无果，又恐惧于千手柱间的实力与强\\\\\权时，他们注意到了他对宇智波斑的在意，因而选择了“宇智波斑”这样的突破口，以此宣泄自己的不满。

柱间越是愤怒，他们就越起劲，柱间越是因此感到痛苦，他们就越不会停下。他们无比确信，柱间是不可能因为他们对宇智波斑的诋毁做什么的，因为宇智波斑已经死了，更因为如果柱间真的做了什么，那就是在明目张胆地违背他自己定下的规则。

他们用这样的方式恶心柱间，逼着柱间退后一步。

可柱间不能退。

扉间也为此劝说过柱间，他说宇智波斑其实并不在意这些事，他说宇智波斑真正托付给你是和平，所以你要为了和平忍耐下来。

柱间知道，甚至柱间也是这么想的，所以他什么也没有做。

因为宇智波斑的缘故，宇智波一族在村内饱受攻讦。柱间虽然并不怎么喜欢他们，但依然给了他们更多的机会，让他们立下足以稳固一族的功勋。可尽管如此，或者说正因为如此，宇智波族内对宇智波斑的不满与成见更深了。目光短浅的人们看不出这是因为宇智波斑而受到的厚待，他们只觉得这是他们本该得到的待遇，只是之前的宇智波斑阻碍了他们的幸福。

他们说宇智波斑死得好，他们说他怎么不早死了。

而柱间除了说教、说教、说教，然后得到更多关于他本人的夸赞以外什么也做不到、什么也不能做。

为了和平，柱间对自己说，为了和平，这是必要的牺牲。

不是吗？比起村子高速发展的大局，比起制衡四方、让四野清平，某个人的声名不过是最微不足道的东西。柱间虽然不满，可那不满也只不过是一枚小小的石子，横在他的喉间，虽然痛，却并不是无法忽略的重疾。

更何况，斑肯定是愿意的。柱间想，为了和平的未来，斑从来都不顾及自己会变成什么样。

而后又是五影大会，是漩涡水户的到来，是人柱力的诞生。曾经帮助过斑的九尾被封进了水户的身体里，柱间拒绝了联姻的请求，却给水户安排了一条专属的情报暗线。而后他收罗人手，在大名身边铺下暗线，他知道现在这个时候并不是对大名动手的最好机会，但木叶的发展绝对绕不开大名和贵族的关注。

这个时候的柱间没有想过防备大名，他只是本能地试图为木叶的发展做最好的打算。

扉间理解他，但是其他人不，柱间其实也知道这一点。但他是木叶的顶梁柱，是支撑着木叶高速发展的武力支撑，所以他们依然捧着他，不敢明显地表示不满。有人向大名进谗言，被柱间打回去了，有人挑拨漩涡与木叶的关系，扉间让他们吃了狠狠的教训，还有人试图勾结外村人，结果被柱间的武力压得喘都喘不过来气。

于是这些隐晦的愤怒和不满加倍宣泄到了死人的头上，柱间再也弹压不住这些怨愤之语了。

更何况，这些人的怒气总是要有个出口的，比起他们对着木叶搞破坏，让他们对着无知无觉的宇智波斑不痛不痒地说上几句，又有什么呢？

就算是宇智波斑本人还活着，只怕也会觉得这是一桩无本万利的好主意。

柱间也知道，他也明白，所以他一次又一次忍了。但当午夜梦回时，当柱间面对着爱人冰冷的尸身，面对着斑微笑着的面容时，他又忍不住问自己：千手柱间，宇智波斑还剩下些什么呢？

亲人、家族、朋友、生命、声名、甚至他的爱人都对他所受的伤害无动于衷。

他什么都不剩了。

钱包空了，千手柱间终于输完了最后一枚铜钱。他完成任务似的走出赌场，疲倦地垂着双肩。他不想回家，也不想去任何一个被忍者们环绕着的地方，他不知道去哪里，最后竟在终结之谷停下了脚步。

终结之谷被千手柱间和宇智波斑的惊世之战打出了一条瀑布，柱间就望着那汹涌而下的水流发着呆。他看了那瀑布半天，终于发现心里那一点奇怪之处来自何方。

是雕像。

现在的终结之谷还没有雕像，在柱间的梦中，那雕像是在他死后由扉间建立的。现在不同了，柱间的眼睛亮了起来，他忽然想到，他现在就可以找人建立雕像，这回绝不会是结着对立之印的两人了，这一次，柱间要和他的斑结着和解之印，他要所有人都看到他们的感情从未改变。

有了这样的想法，柱间快乐地“飞”回了家。

他冲去扉间的卧室，一把薅起了正窝在被子里补觉的扉间。扉间听完他的需求，脸色都变了。他难以置信地看着柱间，用了一个时辰给柱间讲述了他这个想法有多么的不符合实际、不符合力学和水力学原理。

柱间有听没有懂，柱间也不想懂。他越想越觉得这是一件好主意，在宇智波斑死去的那么多年里，他头一次感到了真正的快乐，他根本无法停止幻想。

“拜托啦扉间！”柱间死皮赖脸地哀求道，“你也知道斑根本不是村子里那些人说的那样，那些人的想法我也改变不了。但至少，有了这个雕像，木叶周围的村子，或是刚刚进入村子的人们不会那样想。你知道的，斑值得的，他不该一直背着那样的污名。”

“你帮帮我，好不好？”

好，当然好。除了这个，扉间还能说什么呢？他根本无法对满脸期待的柱间说“不”。

扉间坳不过柱间，便只好捏着鼻子给柱间想办法。扉间不愧是千手一族最精明能干的族长，经过一个月的努力，竟然真的想出了一个可行的方案图。可他没有想到的是，草图一出来，柱间又开始闹腾，硬是不要村子里的人来建雕像，一定要村子外的工人来建。

扉间差点让他气得眼前一黑。

用忍者来建雕像，快捷便宜。用没有查克拉的工人来建雕像，昂贵不说，更难的是凑齐有手艺的工匠。但柱间的意思扉间也明白，柱间是不想让说着宇智波斑坏话的人来为宇智波斑塑像，也是担心村里的人会因为偏见而刻意丑化宇智波斑的形象。

虽然扉间不喜欢宇智波斑，但他到底服气宇智波斑的能力和气度，宇智波斑也的确做出了足以称之为“拯救世界”的了不起的事。扉间感性上厌烦、却又无比清楚那人值得自己尊敬，再加上自家大哥死缠烂打，最终还是叹着气又凑齐了一些匠人，满足了他难缠的大哥。

开工那天，柱间高兴极了，他热情地帮助工人们搬到木叶附近，又快乐地为他们安排了工作和住所。此后每天他都会去终结谷转一圈，而后幸福地等待着雕像建成的那一天。

有了期待的事，柱间变得轻快多了，他的转变被扉间看在眼里，心里也松了口气。而到了雕像即将建成的那一天，柱间提着酒去了工人居住的村落，他笑眯眯地冲着村里人打听着关于宇智波斑的传言，想着自己那么久的宣传肯定起了效果。

但是，没有。

就在工头的门外，柱间听到了工头和工人的谈话。那是柱间多么熟悉的论调啊，“邪恶的宇智波斑”，“宽仁的初代首领”，那些字句和诋毁都不加修改，听得柱间都会背了。当柱间敲门时，工头笑呵呵地前来开了门，他嘴里同仇敌忾似的骂着柱间的爱人，还同情地对柱间说不要被宇智波斑的皮囊骗了。

“恶鬼长得好看，可是要吃人的，”工头冲柱间挤了挤眼睛，憨厚的脸上满是认真，“佛祖都说了，皮相好看都是假的，那心肠可是黑的，要下地狱的！”

这倒是个新鲜的说法，柱间想。他动了动嘴唇，自己也不知道自己胡乱回复了些什么。

接着，柱间和工人们一起去了终结谷，完成了最后的雕刻。工人们千恩万谢地拿了钱走了，而柱间看着工头脸上的笑容，莫名地感到了熟悉。

到底熟悉在哪呢？柱间不由凝神细思。

柱间其实并不恨这个工头，他都明白的。他知道工头为什么会说宇智波斑的坏话，他理解之前是他太天真了：当整个村子都自发地厌恶着宇智波斑，村子外围的附庸者又怎么会不附骥尾。他也知道工头为什么会笑，因为柱间实在是给他们预备了一大笔赏金。谁不爱钱呢？更何况工头家刚刚添了新丁，得了钱自然是万分喜悦。

但柱间想了很久，始终没能想清楚那笑容中的熟悉感来自何方。他也不知道自己为什么要一直思考这样一个问题，明明这只是无关紧要的一点感觉罢了。

晚上，当柱间回到了自己的家，当他换过衣服，照例趴在琉璃棺面上和斑说话时，他终于明白了这熟悉感来自何方。

在那个普通工人的脸上，分明露出了和斑无比相似的微笑。

那是因为幸福才能露出的笑容。

宇智波斑因为践行己道而感到幸福，工人因为家庭安宁、世道安稳而感到幸福。前者用生命为后者铺平了道路，后者因为前者的失去才能得享太平。

死者一无所有，生者满怀安定。

可生者却唾弃着死者。

烛光的映衬下，琉璃镜面映出了柱间僵硬的脸，他惨白扭曲的神色竟比死掉的宇智波斑更像一个死人。

柱间知道，工人们也许并不是发自真心地憎恨着宇智波斑。工头来到这里时宇智波斑早已死去多时了，他根本不可能和宇智波斑产生交集。他只是习惯性地想要融入集体、去做所有人都在做的事，他只是觉得反正人已经死了、反正没人会为死去的人辩驳，所以说一说也没关系，所以尽可以任意编排、谩骂，将死者的失去变成和同伴聊天时挑起话题的闲言，将死者的悲哀随口贬低做无用无能低劣残忍的后果。

而死者无法为自己辩驳。

这不是什么很难理解的事，柱间一向很能理解别人的苦处。这一次也是一样，柱间只不过用了须臾便明白了一切，他觉得这没什么的，他尽可以像之前无数次那样无视、原谅、不再在意。可不知为什么，在想明白这件事的瞬间，柱间忽然发现心里的某个角落、某些他一直坚持的东西忽然坍塌了、消失了、不在那里了。

柱间也不明白那是什么。

90

雕像建好了，柱间又回到了原来那种日子。

这种日子有什么不好呢？每个人脸上都生机勃勃地闪着希望的光，每一朵花都灿烂又自由地在阳光下绽放。木叶的经济一日好过一日，出众的忍者一波波走出忍校。孩子们再也不用未成年便拿起刀尖，粮食与苦无在仓库里堆积如山。

这都是柱间努力的成果，他本该很开心、很快乐、像是建村时那样兴高采烈、什么也看不到的。

可柱间就是做不到那样，他依旧郁郁寡欢，虽然仍然笑得出来，却无法再感到快乐了。

眼前这个木叶明明蒸蒸日上，可柱间偏偏觉得它像是一个巨大的囚笼，困得他喘不过来气。柱间也想过是不是自己经常做梦的原因——是的，距离宇智波斑死去已经过去了好几年，最初的四百八十七次轮回早已过去，可柱间却根本没有停下自己的梦境，像是要以此提醒自己宇智波斑绝不会是他们口中的样子。

但柱间觉得不是这样，相反，每每和宇智波斑独处一室时，他总是能够得享难得的安宁与平静。因此，柱间把更多的时间花在了与斑共处。他一有时间就窝在宇智波斑的棺材旁不愿出来，絮絮叨叨地和他的斑说着村子里发生的事，说着自己又想了个什么好办法阻止了邻国对弱国的抢掠。

扉间实在看不过眼他这样的状态，就逼着他接了一个去鬼之国的任务，柱间想起斑在世时总是十分虔诚，便欣然答应，希望鬼之国的巫女能够保佑斑转世到一个好人家，能够亲眼看看他们和平的木叶。

但巫女却迟疑着给出了不同的回答。

“柱间大人，请恕我直言，斑大人不会再转世了。”面对着柱间，巫女有些不忍，但她受到的教育让她不能说谎，便认真地道，“斑大人是拯救了此方世界的英雄，当他实施那种封印忍术，将一切都用自己的死亡终结时，他必然会付出代价。”

“他很有可能……不、他的灵魂几乎不可能依然存留。”

柱间不知道那个时候的自己露出了怎样的表情，竟逼得眼前的巫女叹息起来。

“请您不要伤心，斑大人虽然魂飞魄散了，但他的灵魂与万物同归，受世界所爱，他将一直与你同在。”

魂飞魄散。

柱间想，是魂飞魄散啊。

面对巫女宽慰的话语，柱间根本不知道自己要回应些什么。难道他要笑一声，然后爽朗地道“谢谢你，没关系的，那是斑的福气”吗？

半晌，柱间挪动着嘴唇，嘶声说：“这样啊……那等到了黄泉，我可要……”

柱间的话没有说完便打住了，因为他看到巫女不忍地移开了视线。这样的表现就算是傻子也明白是什么意思了，柱间放在膝上的手下意识握紧了，又缓缓松开。

沉默中，觐见巫女的时间快到了，柱间按着流程笑了一下，然后行礼告退。即将退出神殿时，柱间忽然想起什么似的，他站在门口，轻声问道：“巫女大人，如果我……很伤心，斑会来安慰我吗？”

说着，柱间局促地笑了一下，好像伤心地疯了似的，问着不切实际的问题。

柱间问：“他会知道吗？知道我很难过，知道我在想他……”

巫女愣了一下，同情地点点头，回应道：“会的，他看得见。若有风来，便是他在轻轻碰你，若是水波泛起，便是他对你的回应。”

“这样啊……”阴影里，柱间沉默着，许久才低声应了一声。

他神情被黑暗笼罩着，看不分明。与此对应的，神殿中巫女的背后，那绘着神明的壁画被光明青睐，神明低眉垂眼，仍是一副慈悲模样。柱间冷冷地看着那俯视终生的神明，想起了上次和斑一起来时的情景。那时的斑是多么虔诚啊！他微笑的样子，他冻得有些发红的指尖，他亮亮的眼睛、认真许愿的神情，柱间都记得轻轻楚楚。

回忆让柱间忍不住笑了笑，他注视着悲悯的巫女、高高在上的神明、注视着那一片光辉，慢慢退出了屋子。

外面风雪正急，柱间全身都在发抖，他伸出手似乎想要抓住那扑面而来的狂风，又慢慢放下了。

“斑，”柱间哑声道，“原来你听得见、也看得见啊。”

他忽然嘶哑地笑起来。

90

柱间又向巫女求了感应灵魂的方法才离开，他一个人狂奔回了木叶，就坐在刚刚雕成不久的雕像上发呆。在扉间的设计下，雕像们结成和解之印的手形成了瀑布上的一座桥，柱间就坐在他们交握的手指上，出神了许久，而后把自己扔到了瀑布下面。

饶是柱间这样的人，在没有查克拉的保护下从那么高的地方摔下来也痛得眼前一黑，他甚至感到了口中淡淡的腥甜之意。柱间一声不吭地在原地躺了会，直到伤口愈合了才慢慢起身。他浑身湿透，就那么踉踉跄跄地往村里走。

这样是不行的，状态太差了，柱间想。他反复念着什么字，自己也不知道自己念得是“和平”、是“木叶”、还是“斑”，他知道自己的想法似乎出了问题，便特意绕了个弯去了忍校，试图让自己曾经期盼的一切治愈自己。

柱间悄悄站在了窗外，认真听着孩子们读书。

说来也巧，忍校中，老师正好在讲终结谷。

“宇智波斑志大才疏，空有险恶之心，却没有容人之量，他手段狠毒，为了追求力量不顾一切，虽然暂时被火影大人的器量所折服，但……”

柱间一脚踹开了门。

屋里的老师和孩子们都吓了一跳，柱间也知道自己现在一定很可怕。阴惨惨、湿漉漉的，活像从地狱来索命的溺死鬼。柱间忽然想：也许千手柱间早就溺死在了终结谷形成那天的瓢泼大雨中。这个想法让柱间忍不住想笑，柱间也觉得自己应该笑一笑，可他实在笑不出来了，便不再勉强自己。好在柱间理智尚在，倒也不会真的做出什么天怒人怨的事。

教书的这个忍者柱间认识，向来谨小慎微，柱间不认为他有这样的胆子，敢于公然在忍校宣读火影明令反对的言辞。于是柱间拽过一个孩子手中的课本，凝神一看。果然，刚刚那段话已经被写进了孩子们的教科书，如同常识般被一届届教授下去。

有那么一瞬间，甚至连柱间自己都不知道自己在想些什么。他头脑发热，浑身的血都在往脸上涌，他轻轻吸气，血管里好像流着的不是血而是冰。

世界轰隆作响，柱间用空着的左手轻轻按了按自己的心口。

——原来那“石子”并不在柱间的喉咙，而是在他的心脏。它嵌在他的血肉之中，随着每一次呼吸都带来难以忍受的剧痛，它压迫着柱间的心跳，让柱间无法喘息、无法坦然无畏地活着。

多么可笑啊，那只是那么“微不足道”的一点流言、一点污蔑、一点诋毁而已啊！

柱间想：这些孩子是无辜的。

他们都是无辜的。

柱间垂了垂眼，他静静数着自己的心跳，数到一百，才终于成功露出了微笑。

对着这些不安的孩子，柱间又把自己和斑的相遇讲了一遍，他又把斑的成就和努力复述了一遍。所有人都讷讷点头，但柱间知道其实他们根本就没有懂。

但柱间不能不说。

柱间不知道自己是怎么离开的，他挪动着手脚回了斑所在的地下室。他洗去自己满身尘埃，把斑从棺椁里抱了出来。他搂着斑，把脸埋在斑冰冷的颈窝里，他一叠声呼唤着斑的名字，可地下室里回荡着的只有他自己的声音。他搂着斑，在黑暗的地下室里呆了一整夜。

等熬夜做了一整晚工作的扉间跑来实验室睡觉时，他几乎要被柱间的样子吓到了。比起死去的宇智波斑，柱间才更像是个死去已久的人。扉间愕然看了柱间许久，而后小心翼翼地劝他先去休息，柱间却只是摇了摇头，对他说“没事的”。

“刚刚只不过做了个小实验。”柱间小心地打理好宇智波斑的衣物，将他的斑又放回了棺材，他冲扉间笑了笑，忽然问，“你是不是早就知道了？斑已经魂飞魄散了。”

扉间把脸扭了过去，没说话。

柱间已经明白了扉间的意思，他空洞地笑了笑，对扉间说：“你去休息吧，下面的事我来做就好了。”

见他这样，扉间反倒不放心起来。他看着柱间欲言又止，而后说道：“大哥，宇智波斑求仁得仁，这就是他想要的。他身化万物，其实并没有离开你。”

天可怜见的，这居然是千手扉间亲口说出的话！

柱间几乎要笑出来了，他扯了扯嘴角，竟然真的露出了一个淡淡的微笑。

“没事的，我知道。”柱间最终说。

而后，柱间告别了扉间，独自去火影楼工作了。人人见了柱间都不免被他惨败的面色吓一跳，柱间本人倒不觉得有什么。那个感应灵魂的秘法需要施术人自己的一小片灵魂，柱间损失了灵魂，脸色自然不会多好看。他也是真的感应到了斑的灵魂，只是那感应太微弱了，根本不像是一个灵魂完整的人所能做出的回应。

柱间一边批改着文书，一边想：斑似乎真的魂飞魄散了。

出奇的，柱间心中并没有感到天崩地裂的疼痛。仿佛他心中的某些地方早已坠入了黑暗了一般，即便真的确定了这个消息，他也只是感到了一阵又一阵的寒凉。比起这个，和平才是最重要的，因为和平是他们的理想，而且，若是斑有机会回到人间，柱间总不能让他看到一个满目疮痍的木叶吧？

……哦，对了，斑已经不会再回来了。

柱间笑了笑，拿起了另一份文件。


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉晚了！！！
> 
> 对不起这周的活太多了，我写的特别慢状态也不好……给大家鞠躬了。
> 
> 写到这一章，柱间终于彻底直面了自我，他想要斑，想的不得了；他看似冷静，其实已经冷静地陷入了疯狂。
> 
> 希望大家能原谅他接下来对穿越斑做的事……
> 
> 下一章继续解密！
> 
> 明天还会有一更，天太晚了我脖子好痛，待我修改一下再放出来。
> 
> 我会努力在这周结束这个副本的，但不保证……对不起，我就是个five。【流泪

91

柱间的记忆力越发不好了。

而这样的记忆残缺，与其说是切割灵魂的后遗症，不如说是柱间故意为之的后果。他记得有人将诋毁宇智波斑的言论写入传予后代的书本，却记不清那到底是哪个家族的暗示；他记得有人将蔑称宇智波斑的恶语传遍木叶，却想不起到底是谁家首先开始、又是何人推波助澜。

如同当年毫不犹豫对着挚友挥刀一样，柱间删去了这些不利于他建设木叶的记忆。

其实柱间也知道，这实在是一种再愚蠢不过的办法，可他已经别无选择。若非如此，连他自己也不知道自己到底会对那些人做出什么样灭绝人性的惨事。真是奇怪啊，明明柱间能够理解这些人的难处的，明明他也知道这些人并没有做出什么罪大恶极、值得一死的恶事，可他就是根本不能原谅他们、可他就是……憎恨着他们。

是的，直到现在，柱间终于能够承认，他恨他们。

扉间似乎也发觉了柱间愈发沉郁的精神状态，因而接过了对那些家族的处理。扉间总是说，“一切会变好的”、“等局势再稳定些就可采取措施”，听得柱间连连应是，仿佛真的被这样的话宽慰到了一般，但柱间其实从没把这样的话放在心上。

与自己的弟弟不同，柱间从来不是操纵政治与人心的好料子。可纵是这样他也明白，要想局势真正稳定下来、要等“和平”与“平等”的意味真正被所有人铭记在心，慢火细熬上二十年也不一定真正成功。

二十年啊。

柱间不知道自己能不能再撑二十年，但无论如何，他感激扉间的这份心意。在这囚笼一般的木叶里，幸好还有扉间知道宇智波斑一生的真相，知道柱间的爱人不是恶魔而是英雄，知道他一生开阔、磊落而又光明。

因着扉间的存在，柱间到底有了些许喘息之机。纵然扉间根本不会为宇智波斑全心着想，可该对宇智波斑一心一意的本来就只有千手柱间一人而已，辜负了宇智波斑、连他的身后名都无法坦然挑起的从来也只有千手柱间一人而已。

十年来，深恩负尽，死生亲友。

这样的孤独和痛苦，没有任何人能够理解，柱间也不需要他们理解。平静的人生、没有战乱的和平、繁荣的街道与商业，这些足够生活在木叶的人们为之自豪了，他们完全可以尽情享受一切，因为这便是柱间为之努力、为之奋斗的意义，这也是宇智波斑愿意为之献出生命的幸福世界。

柱间决定让自己习惯这一切，他必须要习惯这一切。

当无法改变世界时，就只好先改变自己，事总有轻重缓急，柱间必须要选择最重要的那一个。就像柱间曾经决定在终结谷杀死宇智波斑一样，此时便是柱间再一次选择放弃那个人的时机。柱间做的到的，柱间一向都很知道自己该做些什么的，纵是一时看不清，那每夜每夜目睹挚友一次次死去的梦境也足以提醒他不忘初心。更何况他日日与爱人冰冷的尸身共处一室，足够他清醒地明白自己必须要承担些什么。

因此，柱间并没有让自己沉溺于痛苦多久，光是自怨自艾、光是满腔仇恨是什么也做不到的，更解决不了火影办公室堆积如山的文件。调整好心态后，柱间加倍投入进了工作，他进一步加强了部分条规的落实，更是对村子的收入来源进行了细化统筹，连原先做好的教材都拿来仔细审核了一番。

但同时，柱间也没有忘记继续为改变宇智波斑的风评努力。他颇有心机地在自己留下的每一项秘术中都加入了一段对宇智波斑的赞美，留给自己后人的手记中也要大书特书宇智波斑的温柔虔诚，就连开会时柱间也不忘首先提一句“当年我和斑曾经有过这样的构想”，时刻提醒参与会议的所有人，“宇智波斑才是这个忍村真正的建立者”。

虽然这样做的成效不得而知，但柱间决定今后都要一直这样做下去。

不祈俯仰天地，但求无愧于心。

92

就这样，时间一点点过去了。

一星期之后，柱间终于处理好了他出任务期间堆积如山的工作，而今年的七夕也终于如约而至。七夕原是女子祈求技艺的节日，近些年又多了神降姻缘的传说，柱间听了也觉得别有意趣，他尤其喜爱“鹊桥相会”的传说，便早早备好了黏米糕，希望若真有鹊桥相连，那鹊儿们能停留得更久一些。

当然，除了黏米糕，能让神明聆听心愿的纸笺也是必须的。与黏米糕不同的是，纸笺却是不能提前备好的，得在七夕当日亲身求取才会更加灵验。因着这样的想法，柱间加倍努力，终于提早一些完成了任务，他急匆匆地往山上的神社去，神情里除了虔诚、更多的是一种近乎麻木的渴求，就好像连他自己都知道这不过是根本不可能实现的自我安慰。

残阳如血，独照着柱间一人的身影，柱间起跃着上了山，恭恭敬敬求取了一页纸笺。他一笔一画极认真地在纸上写上“团圆”二字，又犹豫地想把它改成“入梦”。但他左思右想，又担心随意涂改会显得不够真诚，最终还是沉吟着放下了笔。

按着常理而言，寄托着心愿的纸笺应当系在神社的竹上才能被神明看见，柱间却完全没有这样的打算。柱间早就知道，或者说当他在鬼之国见到巫女的时候他就明白了，神明根本不曾存在，若真有神明，那神明也早已降临在了他身边。

要把这个拿去给斑看才是，柱间想。

柱间把纸笺小心地放入了怀中，启程下山。神社建在山上，安静清幽，山下的村子里举行着一年一度的七夕盛典，喧声不停。柱间离了神社往山下走，夹道两侧满是葱郁茂密的竹林。晚风悠长，吹得竹林“唦唦”作响，连带着竹身上系着的纸笺也迎风招展，向行人展示着许愿人旖旎的遐思。

月色尚不明晰，竹影婆娑，暗影一点点爬上了柱间的衣角。柱间没有点灯的意思，这样的黑暗也阻不了他下山的路，他便迎着满怀冷风，静静地向人间繁华处走去。临入人间之时，山脚下忽然冒出了一个人影，那是一个小家族的族长，殷勤十足、笑颜谄媚地请柱间去喝酒。

柱间看了看那族长的满头华发、又看了看他并没带什么礼物的空空的双手，最终还是点了点头，同他一起走了一程。其实柱间并不记得这个忍者姓甚名谁，却看得出他赔笑后的满腔不安和渴求，便也愿意听一听到底是有着什么样的情由要这样避着人群请托。

如果是从鬼之国刚刚回到木叶的一个星期以前，柱间会认出这人正来自于那个承办了忍校教材的家族，可如今柱间已然忘却了一切，也就丝毫没有意识到身侧之人恭敬之下的忐忑到底来自何方。柱间心里想着之前的政令给小家族带来了怎样的冲击，却不知道他们来寻求帮助仅仅是因为前些日子扉间的施压和惩罚。

但很快，柱间就意识到了自己的推想出现了错误，因为他们一路上聊的都是宇智波斑。当那老人连连忏悔自己对宇智波斑的误解时，柱间死水般的心灵都因此泛起了些微涟漪，他甚至有种幻想，觉得往日的努力终于有了回报。

但幻想只是幻想罢了。

如果柱间没看出老族长言辞下的言不由衷就好了，也许此时的他会更加高兴。但柱间又想：言不由衷又怎样呢？不明真相的人们只需要某些人的表态而已，只要有一些人率先展现出了善意，就会有更多的人因着从众心理蜂拥而来。以前的柱间可能并不在意这样的虚情假意，可对现在的柱间而言，这样的虚情假意似乎也没什么不好。

带着这样的想法，柱间顺从地跟着老族长进了酒馆，他有些好奇老族长为了讨好他还会做些什么，便假装没有发现老族长频频向外看去的目光。果然，没过一会，老族长就借口有事退出了布置精美的包厢，只说请柱间为家族里的小辈指点指点，自己就不腆着老脸聆听了。

这样的话听听就算了，柱间不置可否，只抬头看向了那个推门进入的、带着斗笠的女忍。因柱间早就三番五次声明了心有所爱、绝不联姻，他倒没有想过这会是什么桃色戏码，只仔细打量起了这个强做镇定的女忍，等着她率先行动，暴露出他们真正的意图。

奇妙的是，那个女忍也没说什么，明明面对着声誉昌隆又身居高位的柱间、她却高昂着下巴，强行做出了一副桀骜不驯的模样。柱间本不是什么在意礼节的人，他不因那女忍的姿态生气，却觉得她的穿着似是有些不妥。

明明并非宇智波的族人，可她身上的衣袍竟有九分像是宇智波家的族服，就连腰间系住的结都与柱间的故人极为相似，而她手上那双手套更是格外碍眼，那熟悉的纹理让人心头不悦。但柱间也知道，这样的相似不是过错，更不是什么能够说得出口的指责。但他也因此彻底失去了胃口，只等着那女忍开口就立刻告辞。

沉默如有实质般在只有两人的屋内蔓延着，女忍逐渐颤抖起来，像是被这可怕的沉默卡住了脖子。在这样的情况下，女忍终于无法再维持故作高傲的姿态，颤抖着有了动作。她拿下了斗笠，露出了一直掩盖着的真容。

柱间睁大了眼睛。

——尖尖的下巴、蓬松乱翘的长发、大而明亮的眼睛、还有眼睛下微微鼓起的卧蚕。

这是与宇智波斑几乎一模一样的面容。

柱间几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。

似乎被柱间的表现鼓励了，那个女子得意地冲柱间伸出了手，她就用那张与宇智波斑极其相似的脸微笑着，用与宇智波极其相似的声音低声道：“柱间，我回来了。”

柱间，我回来了。

这是柱间曾经多么想要听到的话。

柱间无法形容他现在到底是何心情。他似乎应该生气，可他却不由自主地露出了笑容，可这笑容又绝非因为喜悦，因为他的心中仿佛埋着无法熄灭的冷焰，烧得他筋断骨裂，冷得他血凝肉寒。

柱间笑出了声。

就那么一句简短的话，却仿佛撕破了一直以来的伪装，柱间看着那人微笑的面容，竟有些想不明白自己一直以来到底在纠结些什么。

毫无疑问的，柱间思念着宇智波斑，他爱他，可那么长时间以来他除了紧紧抱着那已经没有灵魂的躯壳外什么也做不到。柱间考虑的太多了，他的身上承担着两个人的梦想，那些冠冕堂皇的身份和抱负裹缠着他的手脚，让他连偷偷说一句“我想见你”都不敢真正出口。

柱间一直在告诉自己，那太幼稚了、太不切实际了。

就像是柱间亲手写在纸笺上的祈愿，就算是他也知道，哪怕是“入梦”都要比“团圆”来得真实可靠。

宇智波斑已经死了，他魂飞魄散了，柱间根本不可能再见到他，他永远也不能在与他团圆了。

死人如何能够复生？又有谁想要那个承担了所有恶名的死人复生？

死人没有未来也没有希望，死人最安全也最没有危险，死人是活人倾斜恶意的宣泄口，死人是推诿错处的最好选择。

而宇智波斑已经死了。

柱间多少次对自己说：“宇智波斑已经死了。”

是的，死的人已经死了，活着的人却还活着，柱间除了对自己说“他已经死了”还能做什么？他要建设木叶、他要发展经济、他要拔出隐藏在忍村背后的黑暗、他要建立一个让孩童不必举起刀剑的世界。他有那么多、那么多的事要做，他有那么多、那么多的人要关心，柱间只能让自己去忘却，他只能告诉自己，“和平才是千手柱间唯一想要的东西”。

因为这是死者唯一的托付、因为这是死者唯一的愿望。

但不是，其实不是的。

那由“初代火影”所筑成的泥塑木雕下隐藏着真正的“千手柱间”，那是南贺川边被迫与伙伴分别的他、那是战场上被迫与挚友挥刀相向的他，那是终结谷逼着自己杀死了爱人的他，那是千手柱间所有的失去与不得已，那是千手柱间真正的私欲与渴求。

柱间不是没努力过。他知道，在成年累月的压抑下，被封印在“初代火影”责任之后的、真正的“千手柱间”已经变成了真正的怪物。所以他不断说服着自己、暗示着自己，可那泥塑的偶像勒得越紧、塑造得越严密，那些失去的痛苦和不顾一切的渴望挣扎地就越剧烈。他们大叫着、挥舞着刀剑、挥舞着回忆、挥舞着一切柱间想要却始终得不到的东西，让千手柱间不得不正视着自己的心。

是的，没有什么大道理、没有什么冠冕堂皇、千回百转的理由，千手柱间就只是不甘心而已，他就是想要宇智波斑活过来。他就是想要重新见到他的恋人，他就是想要拥抱他带着温度的身体，他就是想要亲吻他柔软的嘴唇，他就是想要听他用充满了微笑的声音对他说：柱间，我回来了。

千手柱间只想要这个。

曾经如此，现在亦然，不如说，当他看到这个东西在他眼前假扮着斑时，他才不得不去正视自己内心的想法，他才不得不去听那些他一直假装听不到的心声。宇智波斑就是千手柱间的私欲，千手柱间就是觉得千万人的幸福也抵不过宇智波斑一个人的幸福能让他快乐。

“是这样啊。”恍然大悟般的，柱间笑了起来，“原来我想要的是这个啊。”

他的面上露出了浅浅的笑容，他的眼睛黑得像是深不见底的漩涡，他握住了那向他伸来的、戴着手套的手，凝视着女忍同样微笑着的面容，赞许地、认可地、感谢地点了点头。

“多谢你啦。”柱间说。

而与他轻松又平静的声调所不同的是，就在同一时刻，女忍尖叫了起来。木刺顺着她与柱间交握的手刺入了她的肉身，它们刺破了她伪装的面容，又用无与伦比的治愈之力将重新催生她削过的骨、挤出她埋入的假体。一场血腥恐怖的整容手术就在此刻进行，鲜血湿哒哒流了满地，肌骨重塑、皮肉再生，她几乎被硬生生变回了她原本的模样。

而就在这样的惨叫声中，柱间轻轻松开了自己握着她的手。他居高临下地看着那血肉模糊的女人，从怀中掏出手帕仔细擦了擦手，他听着那恐惧又憎恨的哀叫传至耳边，惋惜地赞叹了一句。

“可惜了。”

“多么惟妙惟肖、栩栩如生的赝品啊。”


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章1W+，两章加起来约有1W5啦。
> 
> 抱歉还差一个情节才能完结这个副本，对不起大家【鞠躬
> 
> 这个柱间对村子已经俯仰无愧了，也因此能够全心为自己新的理想努力。
> 
> 他是发现了穿越者的行踪，可他发现的太晚了，到了这个时候，无论是他身体还是精神都让他只能也只想专注于斑了。
> 
> 下一章结束这个副本！
> 
> 看在作者这么努力的份上，请多多评论吧！在现在这么忙的时刻，每一个评论都是对我的鼓励！

93

从那之后，柱间不再管木叶的事了。

他托病不出、彻底放权，将一切都托付给了更加谨慎的扉间。曾经牵动着他的木叶变成了一件无足轻重的事，以前无比关注的人们变成了随手便可拭去的灰尘。就连柱间都为自己决绝的抛弃感到惊讶，可当他审视自身之时，他又能很清楚地判断出自己所做的一切已经充分完成了“初代火影”所应尽的责任：村子的底蕴足以支撑三到四次席卷全忍界的战争、村子的制度足以庇佑未曾成年的孩童；忍校不论出身地培育着一代代忍者，拥有血继和秘术者也有着足够的底牌保障自身的安全。

在这种情况下，柱间的退后其实是一种必然。他看得清楚，现在的木叶已经不需要一心改革的“初代火影”了，它需要的不是更多的政令，而是真正贯彻落实这些政令的时间。此时在位的火影不需有太大的野心，也用不着精明的头脑，只需守成宽厚就足以安然渡过，可柱间甚至连这样简单的任务都无法完成。

柱间已经无法再像以前那样平等地爱着村子里的每个人了。

多么可笑啊！为了更好地守护木叶，柱间迫使自己忘却了所有伤害宇智波斑的人，可当他从痛苦中狼狈地抬起头时，他发现自己忘记了扉间以外的每一个人。所有人都变得面目模糊、所有人都变得一片空白，而柱间看着这一张张陌生的脸，心里只能想道：这就是伤害着斑的人。

遗忘果然是种最愚蠢的逃避，直到此时，柱间才赫然发现，那种刻骨的不甘与愤怒从未因忘却消失，反而因为忘却而平等地均分给了每一个人。

直到此时，柱间才不得不承认，木叶已经不是他曾经心心念念的理想之地了。纵然眼前仍是花团锦簇、蒸蒸日上的繁华模样，可柱间已经提前看到了鲜花着锦背后的腐败狰狞；纵然所有人对柱间都依然毕恭毕敬、满口称赞，可柱间却看得出那绣口之后的言不由衷。

若是想，柱间尽可以为他们找出千百个理由来：限制顾问在位时间、强制建立忍校和暗部、统一税务以建立福利制度，这哪一件不触动着忍族们的神经？独立忍者们心有疑虑，大族们觉着自己的利益严重受损，权力集于火影一身更是让大名和忍族们同时警惕，更何况柱间还主动发展经贸农业，让观念传统的忍者们难以接受。

桩桩件件、大大小小，每一个举措都牵动着各方的利益；在战乱中生存下来的人们比起长远的利益更担忧短期的优劣。纵然在柱间的实力和势力威压下，所有人心照不宣地选择了认同，但那认同背后的不忿和恐惧却绝不会轻易消灭，恐惧衍生而出的憎恨更不会随着生活水平的提高而瞬间消弭。

这样看来，在十数年的连番举措下，那些人只搞些小动作已经是十分信任柱间的表现了，至少他们从不敢直接针对柱间本人。若是换一个火影，恐怕不到十年便要意外陨落。这么说来，柱间甚至还要感谢他们。

但柱间宁愿他们针对的是柱间自己，他宁愿他们大大方方、横冲直撞地说出一切不理解和不愿意。越是把一切都藏在阳光之下，腐烂的伤口才更不容易长好；越是试图用政治手腕、利益交换在台下交易，人心的鬼蜮才会日复一日的不断扩大。

扉间总是说，是柱间的评价太苛刻了。他一边说，一边躲躲闪闪地不敢看柱间的眼睛。但那又怎么样呢？对柱间来说，这都已经不重要了。

既然柱间已经完成了他的责任，既然柱间已经不能也无法再对这些人投入半点关怀，那就把一切交给心血尚热的人们吧。木叶是柱间和宇智波斑创建的村子，可木叶永远不可能只是他们的村子。无论木叶变成什么样，都是生活其中的人一点点筑成。

柱间该去做自己想做的事了。

94

柱间决定复活宇智波斑。

这样的事是不可能告诉扉间的，扉间绝不会允许柱间拿自己的生命当儿戏。柱间便私下偷偷尝试，失败多成功少，着实走了不少弯路。好在他请了很长时间的病假，只说是自己抑郁成疾，倒也真的蒙骗过了被公务迷昏了眼的扉间。

探索过程称得上坎坷。

比起柱间想要得到的结果，他已知的东西太少了。柱间的起点太低了，他曾经向鬼之国寄过一封封言辞恳切的信，可那些信一律没有回音，他也曾亲自登门求教、低声下气地祈求一点微不足道的指点，可神殿的大门从来不曾为他开启。

是啊，鬼之国的巫女们纵使有通天之能，可到底也不过是“命运”言听计从的仆人。窥探已是极限，他们怎敢真的反抗？在这个世界已经失去了宇智波斑的情况下，他们又怎么敢再失去千手柱间？

但是没关系，柱间可以自己来。既然他有了感应灵魂的方法和能够切割灵魂的特制银刀，那就算不上无处下手。就算谁也不愿帮助他，柱间也绝不会改变自己的想法，他尽可以用自己已知的、那少得可怜的一点知识，去赌一个无限光明的未来。

虽然柱间不怎么擅长开发全新的忍术，那也是相对于宇智波斑而言的。在这方面，柱间并非全无经验，甚至称得上天赋极佳。看看明神门、花树界或是廓庵入廛垂手，每一项都称得上超一流忍术。这一次也是一样，虽然灵魂是全新的领域，可柱间依然凛然不惧。他延续了自己开发忍术的经验，决定先从已知的方案着手。

柱间的研究在跌跌撞撞中发展，他第一次尝试就完全走入了错误的方向。最开始时，他假定相爱的灵魂能够互相吸引。以此为基，柱间割下了自己的灵魂作为诱饵，又提前制作好木分身作为承装灵魂的容器，然后使用巫女教导的方法，试图感应散落四方的宇智波斑的灵魂。

理所应当的，柱间失败了。

他不是没有感应到宇智波斑的灵魂，可宇智波斑的回应太过微弱，以至于根本无法与柱间沟通，更谈不上确认那些散落的魂片身处何方，更别提将破碎的灵魂拼凑整齐、再塞进事先准备好的容器。柱间倒是按着自己的想法胡乱比划了一通，但也意料之中的毫无作用。

柱间不知道哪里出了问题。

他也没有别的办法，便只好用笨法子一一试过，盼望自己至少能发现一点错误的踪迹。可无论他选择怎样的容器，无论他换了多少种感应的方式，无论他换了多少种针对灵魂的咒纹，甚至无论他怎样改变切下的灵魂大小，来自宇智波斑的回应总是那么虚弱和轻薄，躺在地上的容器更从未睁开过自己的眼睛。

柱间沉默了整整两天，而后他突然意识到：既然无论怎样改变变量都对实验的结果毫无影响，那么一定从最初就出现了难以弥补的过错。

也许最初的假设便是错的。

于是一切推翻重来，可柱间却并不气馁。既然吸引灵魂的关键并不在于“相爱的灵魂”，那就想想看唯一一次成功的感应还有着什么其他的要素。这并不是个难以回答的问题，因为上一次实验的地点正是在宇智波斑的身体旁边。当想到这一点时，柱间无法不感到消沉：如果不是他为了躲避扉间而多此一举地换了实验地点，也许这个时候的他早就成功了。

柱间开始了新的尝试。

方法还是一样的，都需要柱间先切割自己的灵魂，但这一次，来自宇智波斑的回应更剧烈了一些，而且就聚集在宇智波斑身体的附近，近得仿佛就在他的身体之中一样。但是，已经成为封印容器的躯体中不可能再存在灵魂，那里已经被时空风暴和挣扎着的黑绝们变成了地狱。柱间记得清清楚楚，巫女曾斩钉截铁地说过没有任何一个灵魂可以在那样恶劣的环境下生存。

那么就只可能是肉身的缘故。

柱间仔细思考，觉得这完全说得通。肉身会吸引灵魂，而恋人的灵魂是激发这种吸引的必要条件，就如蜡烛可以在空气中燃起长明的火焰，可若无最初那一点火星，蜡烛就只是蜡烛、空气就只是空气，二者之间永远泾渭分明。

这样看来，想要聚集宇智波斑破碎的灵魂，他完好的躯壳乃是不可缺少的必要条件，而这恰恰是完全不可能达成的事，因为宇智波斑的身体已经变成了灵魂无法存留的绝境。但好在，柱间不愧是被世界所钟爱的“命运“之子，在数十次切割灵魂的过程中，他竟然真的有所发现。

——柱间察觉了“命运“的存在。

不，他其实一直都知道的，他早该想到的。是“命运”给了宇智波斑成为封印容器的机会，是“命运”推着终结之战的再一次发生。“命运”从宇智波斑那里夺走了那么多的东西，而今它也该还回些什么。

为世界付出一切的人理应得到世界的馈赠，如果没有，柱间就自己去拿。

柱间开始了对“命运”的研究。

可悲的是，只有在切割灵魂时，柱间才能够感应“命运”的洪流。那么就切割自己的灵魂吧！这对柱间而言根本不是什么困难的选择。纵然切割灵魂的过程总让他痛不欲生，让他毫无理智地乱抓乱挠、以头抢地，让他毫无尊严地凄声惨叫、痛哭流涕，可比起他想要达成的目标而言，这点疼痛不值一提。

当然，灵魂碎裂的副作用不止于此，这是一种长期的、病理性的变化，一旦开始就无法逆转。不再完整的灵魂让柱间的情绪变得过度偏执且喜怒无常，它不仅仅把柱间困在了悲伤与痛苦之中，还让柱间失去了对身体的掌控。

每天都有很长的一段时间里，柱间是不知道自己在做些什么的，只能浑浑噩噩地凭借着本能行事。而随着柱间越来越频繁地切割灵魂，他能够保持清醒的时间也越来越短。十二个小时、七个小时、五个小时、三个小时，柱间越来越急迫，也越发专注于自己的研究。

柱间不怕死，当他第一次对自己的灵魂举起银刀时，他就知道自己将会落得什么样的下场，他唯一担忧的就只是不能在死前复活他的爱人。他怕他死了，他的斑却还无依无落地飘荡在世间、直至消磨掉最后一点灵魂。

柱间实验做的越发勤了，而扉间也终于不能再被他的故作悲痛蒙混过关。是的，千手柱间根本不在意自己意识不清的时候都做了什么，总之没有害到任何人、也没有妨碍自己做实验就可以了，可扉间却不能不重视。他眼睁睁看着自己的大哥像一个真正的疯子那样游荡在木叶街头，抓着见过的每一个人絮絮诉说着宇智波斑的温柔。

谁都说千手柱间傻了，谁都觉得千手柱间彻底疯了。在这种情况下，甚至有很多人为了和初代火影说话的殊荣而故意寻找发病的千手柱间，他们围着柱间，激动地看着柱间一个个拉着他们的手唠叨宇智波斑的美好。也许这代表了民众对柱间的爱戴，可扉间却只觉得刺眼，他终于体会到了曾经的千手柱间面对宇智波斑的流言是何感受，却也不得不像当初的千手柱间那样咬着牙描补。

扉间不是没有逼问过柱间，但柱间抵死不说，扉间便也无可奈何。当“初代火影千手精神出了问题”这样的消息逐渐传到村外后，柱间便有意设计了几场行动，将村子里外的不安定因素都统统按了回去，从此以后就再没有什么人敢在这个时候趁虚而入，扉间也彻底没了能够动摇柱间的理由，不得不败退在柱间坚如磐石的意志之下。

像是终结谷中的宇智波斑一样，千手柱间已经选定了自己的路。

他不会再改了，他不会再动摇了。他的理想曾经包含着木叶，如今木叶已经无需他再关心；他的理想中一直包含着宇智波斑，而今他终于能够为他理想的另一部分倾尽全力。

无论怎样想，柱间已经初步达成了“初代火影”所该做到的事，剩下的事尽可以留待后人，让“千手柱间”去做自己想做的事。纵然知晓切割灵魂就注定了早亡的结局，可那又如何？柱间早就开始切割灵魂了，如今他好不容易找到了复活宇智波斑的正确方向，他绝不可能就此放弃。

终于，在一次次毫无仪态的发抖和痛哭中，柱间找到了真正适用的复活法。这个时候的柱间已经因为一次又一次切割而面色惨白、精神狂乱了，可他还是由衷地感谢上天对自己的偏爱。

头一次的，柱间感觉别人对他的艳羡并非毫无道理，也许就像很多人说过的那样，“千手柱间是世界的宠儿”，但无论如何，柱间不会再怨恨为什么“命运”只偏爱自己一人了，他发自内心地为这份厚爱欣喜若狂。

若不是因为这份厚爱，柱间的灵魂便不会是献给“命运”的最好的祭品，他便不能以自己的灵魂为赌注，触碰“命运”、欺骗“命运”、改变“命运”；若不是因为这份厚爱，他便不能在不伤害任何一个人的前提下展开自己跨越阴阳的布局，去复活他的斑，救他、爱他、再一次见到他。

柱间从没有一刻像现在这样感激“命运”。

在这样的感激中，连切碎灵魂的痛苦都不算什么了，他放弃的一切也都不再是不可接受的失去。“初代火影”已经竭尽所能，剩下的是“千手柱间”对这个世界发出的怒吼。

但在此之前，在柱间真正开始他的计划之前，他至少要和他的弟弟告别。

94

当千手扉间冲进柱间长期定居的地下室时，柱间正拿着巫女送给他的刀发呆。

扉间是接了柱间的联络才过来的，他本以为自己的大哥终于准备坦诚相告，便准备好了满腔质问的话语。可他进了门、看到手持利刃冲自己比划的柱间时，到嘴的话硬是转了个弯。扉间看着柱间惨白的面色，心里忽然生出一种恐惧，他看着柱间，压着声音问：“大哥，你到底想做什么？”

事实上，扉间想说的、想问的，都不只是这个。他想问问柱间到底做了什么把自己搞成这副样子，他想问问柱间知不知道自己每天都跟理智全无一样冲到街上和每个见到的人说“斑很好、斑不是那样的人”。可他看着柱间，看着柱间满面喜悦却双眸泛紫的样子，忽然又什么都问不出来了。

柱间也没想瞒他，他极自然地回应道： “我想复活斑。”神情里满是坦然与平静。

扉间看着他，动了动嘴唇。

这个答案并不出扉间的意料，事实上扉间也想象不出除了宇智波斑谁还能让柱间疯得这样厉害。从小到大，一直都是这样。为了宇智波斑，柱间可以打破原则和敌对忍族的忍者交朋友、可以为了敌人一句赌气的话决定自裁、可以因为一句脱口而出的许诺试图把掌握村子的大权拱手让人。

但无论如何，曾经的千手柱间到底还是有原则的；如今，宇智波斑死了，千手柱间仿佛也真正失去了自己的骨血和心魂，拼了命地也想要拽回那个死去的人。扉间想要骂一句“你疯了”，可不知问什么，看着这样的柱间，扉间却根本什么都说不出来。

那些扉间说过千遍、万遍的话，千手柱间难道真的不懂吗？

不，正是因为他太懂了、太明白了，所以才义无反顾走向了这样的道路。

扉间张了张嘴，却不知该用怎样的方法扭转柱间的心意，就只能用自己的老办法，想方设法地安慰柱间“一切都会有转机”。柱间就笑眯眯地听着弟弟口干舌燥地试图说服，既不反驳也不插嘴，神情是扉间从未见过的轻松。

等扉间说完了，柱间才问他：“那个女孩儿还好吗？”

扉间顿了一下才想起他说的是谁，回应道：“你自己下的手你不知道？”他呛了柱间一声，才缓和了语气，说道：“都过去这么久了，我早就安排好了。经过你的‘治疗’，那孩子也没有什么别的伤，就是留下了一辈子的心理阴影。”

柱间笑了笑，没说什么。他“嗯”了一声，轻描淡写地道：“有点敬畏之心是好的。”

这样的回答称不上凶残，却也不是以宽厚著称的千手柱间应当说出的话。扉间凝视着柱间，忽然道：“大哥，对不起。”

扉间是真的后悔了，他后悔之前对宇智波斑的排挤，更后悔之后对村子里流言的漠视。他以为只是流言而已，却完全不曾想到对柱间而言这绝不只是流言。直到他自己也尝到至亲被轻蔑的滋味，扉间才真正理解了柱间的痛苦，可那已经太晚了。

正如村子里的其他人那样，扉间一直觉得，宇智波斑已经死了。他不觉得那个人求仁得仁会有什么不愿，更不觉得他人的诋毁会对一个死人造成什么威胁。更何况，就算扉间敬重宇智波斑最终的选择，他也不认为宇智波斑一生便毫无错处。

难道那些人说的全是错的吗？

难道宇智波斑不是心机深沉、没有逼死他的弟弟吗？难道他不是踩着泉奈的尸骨建立了木叶、又毫不犹豫地抛弃了这由他亲人挚友血肉铸成的村子吗？难道因为他最后做出了正确的选择、他生前种种便可一笔勾销吗？

扉间不知道是不是就是这样的一念之差，让他亲手逼疯了自己的兄长。柱间一直掩盖的很好，他几乎把扉间都骗过去了。如果不是这些日子柱间崩溃了似的向每个人都絮絮诉说，也许扉间根本意识不到这些话对柱间的伤害有多大。而当柱间终于掩饰不住的时候，扉间才又一次地尝到了悔恨的滋味。

见柱间挑了挑眉，扉间咬了咬牙，低声道：“之前斑的事……是我太看轻了。”

“斑的凶名在外，我没想过他们会这样轻慢他……”扉间咬着牙道，他一边说一边仔细观察着柱间的神情，畏惧失去的苦味在他舌尖不断泛起，“我会制定一个计划，合宇智波和千手两家之力，一定能为他讨一个说法，虽然有点急，但只要大哥你一直在位……”

柱间却摇了摇头。

“没用的，扉间。”柱间轻声道，“你以为这一切都只是自然形成的吗？”这样说着，柱间轻笑了一声，他看了看手里的刀，低声道：“而且，我也不想等了。”

“灵魂的碎片是会湮灭的，如果我让斑等的太久，他就不在了。”

扉间顿住了，像是有一团湿棉花塞在他的喉咙，让他一个字也说不出来。柱间也沉默着，于是他们之间的空气都塞满了沉闷的缄默。世间一分一秒流逝，扉间心里不祥的预感却愈发浓重，就在这样的沉默里，扉间意识到了柱间唤他来的真意，这让他有些口不择言起来。

扉间厉声道：“可你根本无法复活一个魂飞魄散的人！就算你能走遍全世界，用什么办法聚拢他破碎的灵魂，可肉身呢？宇智波斑的身体封印着足以毁灭世界的奇点，哪怕他复活了，哪怕你挖走宇智波全族的写轮眼，他也根本活不了多久！”

“你只能看着他再一次死去！你就不为木叶想想吗？”这样说着，扉间强行压下“砰砰”直跳的心脏，他向前几步，半跪在柱间面前去握柱间拿着刀的手，却被柱间躲过了。扉间看着柱间的眼睛，轻声道：“大哥，我知道你看不惯那些人诋毁斑，但这都不是问题。”

扉间近乎诱哄地道：“你是火影，你是立于忍界之巅的人。只要你在这里，他们就不敢真正造次。也许现在他们不会理解斑曾经做到了怎样伟大的事，但时间会教会他们一切。只要你仍是火影，我们就能让一切向着我们想要的方向走去，到时候他们的想法自然就会改变了。”

“所以呢？”柱间反问，“你想让我做另一个‘大名’吗？”

靠着身后的棺材，柱间抬眼望着扉间，他看着弟弟惨白的面容，淡淡地道：“是，我可以一直在位，我可以一直当火影。十年、百年，都可以。我甚至可以凭一己之身在大名与忍者之间建立名为‘千手’的新的阶级，靠着力量和功绩永远地统治着下面的忍族，将木叶彻彻底底地变成独属于我的东西。从此，我想让木叶变成什么样，它就必须得变成什么样。”

“扉间，你想要我这样做吗？”

“大哥！”扉间气道，“你知道我不是这个意思！”

“可事情最终就会变成这样。”柱间平静地道，“我和斑建立忍村，是希望忍者不再被当作工具对待，是想要建立一个能够守护家人、让孩童不必手染鲜血的村落，而不是仅仅把一家一族捧上云端，把其他忍族踩进泥地。”

“所以我们建立了木叶，所以我们用联盟的方式结束了战乱。”

“不然我为什么要为‘火影‘设立在位时间？是，这个规则就是为我自己建立的。我的确可以靠着寿命在火影任上呆上几十年、几百年，可那不是我想要的。就算我能用强权、用利益逼迫那些人改口，可这就是毁灭我和斑的理想。”

“如果连我都不遵守我自己制定的规则，那么又有谁会遵守我制定的规则？”

“那不是斑想要的世界。”

“他想要所有人都能得到幸福，而不仅仅是一个家族得到幸福；他想要这个世界人人都能得到公平和胜利，而不仅仅只有手段高明的小人得以安居享乐。”

“而我觉得他并没有什么错。”柱间轻声道，“别反驳我啦，就算我能立足百年依旧不改初心，可一直身处高位的其他人呢？利益和阶级不是一个人的事，到时候就算是我想放弃一切，同在此处的其他人也不会同意。”

“更何况，斑这件事是有人在背后推波助澜的。”柱间不再去谈更深的话题，他解释过太多次了，不免也就累了，他知道并肩而行的人已经不在，便越来越懒于解释自己真实的想法。柱间抬起眼，笑眯眯地看向了扉间，不知从哪里摸出一个裂痕处处的珠子来，炫耀似的在扉间眼前晃了晃，“看！我的战利品。”

扉间抿了抿唇，接过了那个珠子。

“这是我刚刚从志村家的大长老那里拿的。……嗯，应该是志村家吧？”柱间摸着下巴想了想，有点不确定地说，“反正村里那些家族我都记不清了，可能是吧……”

“不过这不重要，反正明天扉间就是二代目了，这个事就留给扉间处理吧！扉间，这个珠子可千万不能还回去，里面的东西你可以好好研究一下。当然，他们也不会承认自己丢了东西的。”

闻言，扉间猛地抬起了头，柱间却只是摆了摆手，笑嘻嘻地说出了足以刺穿心灵的话语：“我活不了多久啦，木叶就交给扉间了。”

在听到这句话时，扉间的呼吸都停了一瞬。一直以来的恐惧终于成了真，扉间紧握着双拳，吼道：“什么叫你活不了多久了！大哥，你给我说清楚！”

“啊呀，扉间好凶……”柱间撅了撅嘴，做出一副消沉的样子，说道，“快死了就是快死了嘛，人固有一死，我也是一样的。对了，我已经提前给我和斑挖好了墓穴，扉间可要记得把我们埋在一起。”

这样说着，柱间又用扉间绝对听得见的音量嘀咕：“嗯……我还是自己抱着斑躺进去吧，扉间这么小心眼，万一——”

“够了！我听得到！”扉间斥道。他浑身发抖，根本不明白为什么柱间能够这么坦然地面对死亡。不，不只是坦然了，柱间明明对死亡充满了期待，他看着死亡，就像是看着即将复生的恋人。

“你这么想死吗？”扉间忽然问。他已经不知道自己是痛苦、愧疚还是愤怒了，他的情绪混杂在一起，将他淹没、将他焚烧。扉间看着柱间，冷冷地道：“你的计划，你那个复活宇智波斑的计划，非得要等到死了以后才能进行吗？”

柱间眨了眨眼，也不再做出什么夸张的表情。他对扉间的了然并不吃惊，他知道他这个弟弟一向比他聪明得多。柱间伸出手，揉了揉弟弟柔软的白发，轻松地笑道：“因为这个计划需要我三分之一的灵魂做祭品嘛。就算是我，一下子失去那么多灵魂也会死的，就只能靠扉间的秽土转生之术了。”

柱间靠着宇智波斑的棺材坐在地上，扉间就半跪着蹲在他的身前。他低着头，感受着兄长的手不轻不重地按着自己脑袋，忍了忍还是忍不住自己的质问。

扉间哑声问：“值得吗？”

作为那个被抛弃的人，扉间质问他唯一仅存的兄弟，他问他：“难道不是宇智波斑先抛弃了你吗？”

“他逼着你杀死他的时候，何曾问过你愿不愿意杀他？他放弃了你、选择了别人，你又为什么要为他而死？”

柱间愣了愣，随即想起了什么似的叹了口气。而后他低下头，像小时候那样与扉间额头相抵。就着这个姿势，柱间轻声道：“斑没有抛弃我。”这样的动作让扉间再也无法掩饰自己的表情，柱间看着扉间，果不其然在那双红宝石似的眼睛里发现了浅浅的泪光。

扉间哭了，柱间的眼睛却仍在笑着，他看着弟弟的眼睛，终于露出了曾经那样温柔又平和的笑容。柱间轻声道：“斑没有抛弃我，他曾经向我而来，是我没有握住他的手。”

隔着数十年的光阴，当年那朵桃花的香气却仿佛依然萦绕着柱间的鼻尖。柱间嗅着那清甜的香气，露出了极尽温柔的微笑。他看着扉间瞳孔中映出的自己，仿佛看到了自己与斑携手而立的未来。柱间认真地对自己唯一在世的血亲许下了诺言。

他说：“这一次，我不会错过他了，我不能让他等的太久。”

扉间的呼吸窒了一下。

岁月荏苒，可柱间的眼神依旧清澈而坚定，就像是他曾经指着宇智波的营地对扉间说“我要和斑一起建立一个村落”那样，他的决心绝不动摇。就在这一刻，扉间放弃了自己准备好的千万种说辞，他推开柱间，自己后退两步站了起来。

这是与宇智波斑极为相似的、近乎恐怖的意志。看着这样的柱间，扉间再一次地意识到：千手柱间和宇智波斑本就是一样的人。

扉间深吸了几口气，恶声恶气地道：“那就祝你一路顺风了。”说着，他用袖子抹了抹眼睛，粗着嗓子骂道：“看什么看！还想让我祝福你们这对狗男男吗？做梦！什么不属于这个世界的灵魂？你快给我说清楚！”

“扉间恢复得很快嘛，”柱间仰着头看着故作无事的弟弟，轻轻叹了口气，他看着他，调侃道，“哭鼻子的样子真可爱。”

扉间“哼”了一声，斥道：“少废话！你以为木叶没了你就不行吗？”

“你看着吧，我会把木叶建设好的，我会把它变成你想象不出的样子！”

柱间愣了愣，终于忍不住笑出了声，他道：“这真是了不起的志向啊，扉间。虽然非常感谢，但是这可太难了。你要面对的可不只是明面上这些敌人，人心的鬼蜮才更加可怕。”见扉间黑着脸又要训人，柱间耸了耸肩，告饶似的说起了自己发现的情况。

“村子里存在着一个能够操控人心的灵魂，”柱间说，“就像黑绝一样，他能够随意附身他人，却又无法被任何忍术察觉。除非有毁灭己身灵魂的觉悟，几乎没有任何人可以发现他的行踪。也正是他一直煽动着人们对斑的恶感，使得下面的忍族一直心思各异，始终无法齐心。”

“最麻烦的是，我们没有反制的办法。他可以不断改变寄体却不被发现，我们却很难发现这种灵魂层面的寄生。我唯一能够确认的是，更换寄体对他而言并非全无代价，他无法寄生上忍以上的忍者，更无法让他人产生不属于自己的思想。”

“他就像是一个恶念放大器，实力越高的人就越难影响，实力越低的人则可以实现全身心的控制。他现在附身在志村家大长老的身上，但我不建议你立刻采取措施。”柱间叹了口气，解释道，“他要逃跑，你阻挡不了他的。与其逼得他逃得不见踪影，不如假装无视、而后小心控制。”

“我也是在切割灵魂时才偶然发现了他的行踪，扉间，你要格外小心。”见扉间点了点头，柱间轻轻按了按自己的眉心，他扭头看了看棺材里静静躺着的人，神情满是平静，“扉间，你要记得，对于这样的人，他能够选择的最好的附身对象永远不是忍者，而是大名。”

“以及，永远不要把一切都推到这个‘恶灵‘的头上。”见扉间皱起了眉，柱间却笑了，他带着淡淡的嘲讽，反问道：“你以为之前全都是这个恶灵的错吗？你以为只是因为他在挑拨人心所以才一切大乱吗？错了！从头到尾，起了异心、想要争斗的就只是他们自己而已，这个恶灵能够影响的只有寄主一人，若是其他人真的心怀善意，他们本可以有更多的方法钳制改变。”

扉间抿了抿唇，低声道：“你不可能要求所有人都永远不犯错。”

“但他们也不能永远犯错。”柱间摇了摇头，“是，只听从高位者的命令、只考虑自己的利益多舒服啊，只要自己过得好，大可以不用管其他人的死活，只要自己能获得更多的利益，大可以把一切推到别人身上。可偏偏就是这样，这个村子才好不了。”

柱间看着扉间，他的目光落在扉间的脸上，又像是落在无穷远处，看到了将来站在扉间这个位置上的其他人。他淡淡地道：“扉间，你很好，你愿意为了村子的和平和稳定牺牲自己的生命，可光是牺牲是不够的。”

“‘本末倒置’，我曾在梦里听‘斑’这样说过。要记得木叶的存在本是为了守护，而不是为了活命而放弃本该保护的人们。”

“如果不能遵守村子的规则，只是想着操纵规则压榨他人，就只会变成喊着冠冕堂皇的口号的蠡虫；如果不能告诉人们他们真正应该追求的到底是什么，只是竭尽全力让他们忍气吞声地活下来，就只是什么也做不到的蠢物。”

“要怎样做才能真正开辟未来，这些日子我其实一直在想，但直到现在也不能给出一个真正正确的回答。也许这是斑才能解答的问题，他一向看得清楚。但现在，我会为木叶留下最后的后路，若有人真的想死中求活，若有人真的想要剜出腐肉、从烈火中涅槃重生，或许有一日他们能用得上。”

“那么，就此别过了。”

这就是柱间与他仅剩的亲人最后的交流。

当扉间正式退出这间狭小的地下室时，柱间举起了那把能够切割灵魂的刀。他挥刀向自己斩去，一刀切下了自己三分之一的灵魂。


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 总共1w1+的大肥更！本章6k+  
> 我终于把这个副本结束啦，下面可以放心甜了。为了更好的阅读体验，本章被切成了两段，大家点击下一章即可~  
> 这个世界的柱间已经彻底疯狂，而且是那种病理性的疯狂。他生前还有理智，但死后已经彻底变得极端。他灵魂缺损的太多了，能勉强支撑到现在已经算是奇迹了。  
> （但是，他和他的斑会HE的！）  
> 而因为涉及剧透，主线的斑阻碍柱间的原因其实这一章没有写全。但是，斑的选择是完全没有错误的。如果斑真的放柱间去找十尾，那么除了斑和带土以外，在场的所有人都会死，包括水门和卡卡西他们。甚至连木叶也会受牵连，彻底疯狂、化为野兽的柱间有很大可能会屠村。  
> 斑的选择避免了一切走向最坏的方向。  
> 这个斑本质是很温柔笨拙的，按着他掌控身体的时间来算，他几乎就还是个孩子。所以我写他的时候有参考南贺川柱斑初遇时的仔斑，会因为触痛了柱间而道歉、会因为柱间的消沉而不安。  
> 让大家等待了很久非常抱歉，请看在我这么努力的份上多多评论吧！这对我真的很重要！
> 
> 本章预警：  
> 本章有残酷描写请注意！

96

千手柱间向自己挥刀。

刀锋如入水波般没入了他的身体，利刃一点点切割开了他的灵魂。柱间的手颤抖着，动作却未有丝毫犹豫，他一刀斩下了自己三分之一的灵魂，而后用毫无焦距的双眸紧盯着那片灵魂被事先备好的阵法捕捉。

在一切确认完成后，一直拼命忍耐着的痛苦淹没了他。

那是灵魂破碎割裂所带来的痛苦，本就无法与任何事物相比拟，更何况柱间所用的手法如此粗糙，更是将痛苦扩大了数倍。曾经的柱间只看着终点应得的收获，现在的他终于尝到了前往终点必须要付出的代价。发自灵魂的痛楚让他浑身发抖，非人的折磨让他难以自控。

痛苦主宰了他的心智，撕裂灵魂的痛楚把忍者之神变成了只会惨叫的肉块。太痛了……太痛了！这样的痛苦甚至突破了柱间求生的本能，摆脱痛苦的急切渴求让柱间掐着自己的脖子、让他抓起手边的任何一样东西捅向自己的心脏、让他以头抢地、撞到露出森白的骨茬。

然而，纵然灵魂缺失，可仙人体依旧发挥着自己应有的作用。伤口愈合了又破开、血肉粘连着糊在地上，眼泪血水沾了满身满地，现在的千手柱间已经失去了所有做人的体面与尊严。他已经无法再保持理智了，只有当他“嘭”地一声撞上宇智波斑的棺材时才会清醒片刻，更多的时候，剧痛统///治了一切。

这样的痛苦还要持续很久，事实上，在柱间生前，他根本记不得自己忍受了多久。在这样非人的折磨中，时间和空间的理念全部崩坏，属于人的理智和尊严统统一文不值。

曾经的柱间正是因此而死。

当剧痛褪去后，他便也精疲力竭地死去了，久经战阵磨练出的强韧意志最多支撑着他洗去满身污秽，而后踏着自己的血钻进了爱人的棺材。扉间发现他时，他正蜷缩着挤在对两个人来说过于狭小的空间里，以一种极没有安全感的姿势紧抱着自己冰冷的爱人，像是要从这永远不会温暖起来的身躯上汲取最后的暖意。

被剧痛摧毁了一切的柱间在人生的最后时刻已经失去了最后一点体面，他的衣衫乱糟糟地打着皱，外衣的带子系到里衣上，还有几处忘了打结。湿漉漉的头发未经梳理便凌乱地挤在了一起，有的地方暗淡无光地打着结，而柱间苍白的面容憔悴至极，瘦削疲倦的脸上犹带着干涸的泪痕。

而扉间无法允许柱间以这样的状态下葬。

他努力掰开了柱间紧握着宇智波斑的手指，为他重新梳洗了长发；他为自己最后的亲人换上整洁的寿衣，而后按照柱间的遗愿将他与宇智波斑合葬。

扉间独自做完了一切。

扉间没有为初代火影举行声势浩大的葬礼，因为宇智波斑的墓地不可暴露；扉间更没有与任何人说自己到底是何心情，因为他已经失去了所有会真挚关心他的亲人。

但这都是之后的事了。

无论是柱间之死还是扉间的成全，这些都并非柱间所能记住的事，以他的记忆为基构筑的灵魂之境自然也不会将他记忆之外的事收录在内。当此之时，回忆里的柱间仍在承受那永无止境的痛苦，他惨叫着、挣扎着、哭泣着，却从来不曾被任何一个人拯救。

——忽然，变故发生了。

“灵魂之网”是将受术者投入回忆、重演过去的术，按着这个术本来的作用，柱间的灵魂本应再一次体验这锥心刻骨的痛苦的，但显然，施术者并没有这样的意思。在施术者的努力下，“灵魂之网”对受术者的束缚减轻了，在那个哀嚎惨叫着的柱间身上泛起了淡淡的水波，另一个柱间如镜面般从记忆中脱离。

这是真正的柱间的灵魂，是那个已经死去又从黄泉归来的人。

于是，在这片狭小的空间里，两个柱间同时存在于此，只是回忆中的柱间满身肮脏、悲泣不已，脱体而出的柱间却衣衫整洁、神色冰冷。他垂眸看着记忆中狼狈的自己，不带一丝怜悯、也没有一丝痛苦，他仔细思索着什么，平静的神色竟有几分冷酷。

就在此时，斑也从回忆中现身了。之前，当柱间的灵魂附身于回忆中的自己时，他就藏在回忆中柱间的影子里，随着柱间的视角目睹了一切。他看着柱间不断忍耐、不断前行，也看着柱间抱着宇智波斑冰冷的尸体独自絮语，他看着他一点点崩塌、独自走向疯狂的绝路，却始终觉得这不该是千手柱间应有的结局。

其实，对于一心想要拖延时间、阻碍柱间的斑来说，让柱间完整地经历过一切才是最好的选择。灵魂之网这个术会让受术者沉浸式地感受曾经的痛苦，而再一次完整体会过灵魂撕裂之痛的柱间将不再有任何能力与斑相争。

但柱间的灵魂太脆弱了。

在多次切割之后，他的灵魂已经不再坚实凝聚，而是如同沙土堆砌的堡垒一般，只是风吹雨淋便会无声无息地散失。柱间自己看不见，可万花筒写轮眼中潜藏了灵魂忍术的斑却看得分明：纵使柱间什么也不做，他的灵魂也在不断的消弭缩小。数十次切割让他的灵魂已经不再凝实，柱间仅仅只是站在那里，无数细小的灵魂碎片就从那数十次切割的创口处“簌簌”掉落。

斑判断：如果柱间再经历一次当初的痛苦，他的灵魂很可能当场就会崩解。

所以斑停下了。

所要守护之人不同，斑和柱间的立场也不同，可斑并没有赶尽杀绝的意思。也许这样的想法太过天真，可斑发自内心地认为这个世界的千手柱间，是一个很好、很好的人，而斑觉得“好人应当有好报”，纯净的灵魂应当有幸福的人生。

抱着这样的想法，斑给予了柱间一部分权限，让柱间能够小幅度地摆脱回忆。虽然回忆仍会在术的作用下一次次重演，可至少柱间不必再“感同身受”地体会一切了。

但柱间对于斑的好意无动于衷。脱离了回忆影响的他现出了自己的灵魂本相，在灵魂之网构成的灵魂之境中，他穿着自己最喜欢的那套衣服。米白的羽织，浅蓝的跨，他曾穿着这身与他的斑握手结盟。

此时此刻，纵然斑并不擅长判断人的感情，可他也看得出来，此时的柱间心中所想的绝不是什么美好的回忆。他一直死死盯着在地上翻滚着的自己，刀锋般的眼神仿佛透过那沾满了血污的身躯直透心底。

在那样的眼神里，有的只是不甘、厌恶、憎恨，没有一丝自怜或是叹息。

斑张了张口，他本能地感觉到了不对，却不知自己该说些什么。他一向不太擅长应对这样的场面，如今更是笨嘴笨舌地不知该如何是好。正在斑犹豫着准备道歉时，柱间却先开了口。他看着地上狼狈的自己，自言自语般问道：“为什么？”

明明已经下定决心以自己的灵魂为祭，可为什么偏偏只切下了三分之一？是不是祭品太少、所以才不能召唤来想要的斑的尸体？是不是就因为太过懦弱，所以让他的斑不得不在人世再多飘荡几十年？

不知是否因为重历过往的原因，柱间似乎找回了当初不断实验不断纠错的感觉，他凝望着当初痛苦不堪的自己，心里却在反复思考自己的计划为什么会出了问题。他不后悔曾经经历过的痛苦，却无法原谅自己可能犯下的错误。

柱间反复思考着、琢磨着，忽然，他想起了似乎对灵魂十分有研究的斑。柱间抬眼看向了斑，他看着斑，执拗地问：“为什么这一次被召唤来的是你？”

柱间紧盯着那个和宇智波斑有着相似面容的青年，问：“是不是我献祭的灵魂太少了？”

电光石火间，斑明白了柱间的想法，他动了动唇却没有发出声音，刚刚想要开口时却又被柱间截断了话语。

仿佛看出了斑的犹豫，柱间冷冷地插言：“你想好了再回答。你不是要道歉吗？说啊！告诉我真相！”

斑抿了抿唇。最终，他移开了视线，低低说出了一个数字。

“六分之一。”斑轻声说，“如果再多六分之一的话……”顿了顿，斑似乎意识到自己不该这样说，他飞快地解释道，“一下子切除自己二分之一的灵魂是不可能的，这是生理上不可能达成的目标。更何况，如果一下子失去一半的灵魂，那么你立刻就会死亡，死亡后也很难接受来自他人的召唤……”

但柱间已经听不到了，当他听到那个数字时，他无法控制地陷入了后悔的深渊。

柱间想：就只差六分之一啊。

六分之一的灵魂是多大呢？一个手掌那么长。

柱间看不到灵魂，也算不上什么灵魂专精，他太笨拙了，也是根本不擅长理论研究。灵魂的奥妙深且广，柱间甚至根本无法理解其中一星半点。他有的只是粗糙简陋的一次次实验，和无数次失败堆积出的近乎无用的经验。

这样的柱间是不知道灵魂究竟是何模样的，他也不知道灵魂的长度和大小究竟应该如何测量、遵循着怎样的原理，但一次次切割让他有了自己的衡量标准，柱间知道，六分之一的灵魂也许就是他拿着刀从胸口向下劈下一个手掌的距离。

就差那么多，就只差那么多。

柱间笑了起来，他的怨恨和不甘像是沸腾的滚水，他看着地上那个哭叫着的人，厌倦又憎恨地想：你为什么那么没用啊？

什么都没能做到，什么都做不好。

结盟后没能意识到村子的黑暗，爱人离村后赌气地放弃了写信。当宇智波斑带着满身伤痕一步步往木叶赶时，柱间竟然还在无忧无虑地与同僚亲友饮酒作乐；当宇智波斑带着必死的决心打算托付一切时，柱间竟然还一心想着要为了村子杀死自己的恋人。

柱间觉得宇智波斑放弃了他们的梦想，所以他也不得不放弃了斑；可后来柱间发现斑其实向他伸出了手，但柱间却与他擦肩而过；斑死了，柱间踩着他的尸骨为厌恶着他的人们兢兢业业、孜孜以求，为了顾全大局再一次地将他抛弃，直到他第二次地死在了柱间的面前。

人的第一次死亡是肉体的消灭，第二次死亡则是记忆的抹消。柱间就这么一点点看着宇智波斑在所有人心中变成了另一种模样。直到柱间看到那个赝品活生生地出现在眼前时，他才终于醒悟自己坐视了什么、放弃了什么、放纵了什么。

——群体的愚昧和恶意将宇智波斑永远的杀死了，而柱间就是那个执刀的人。

于是柱间终于想要为自己的爱人做点什么，他做好了准备、他奉上了祭品、他将一切所需之物准备得当，可最后却失败在了祭品准备不全。

就差六分之一。

柱间没能保护好自己的爱人。

就差六分之一。

柱间要再一次地、永远地杀死他吗？

又一次的，柱间什么也没有做成。

回忆中的柱间痛得扭断了自己的手腕，匍匐哭泣着向着爱人的棺材一点点爬去，而真正的柱间看着他流着血泪的脸庞，迷惑而又费劲地想着：你为什么连这么简单地切割灵魂、奉上祭品都做不到啊？

只要再多六分之一，被召唤来的就是另一个斑的尸体了。柱间就能复活他的斑，他就能和他的斑说话，他就能拉着他的斑的手再也不放开。

他的斑笑起来很好看的。

可偏偏还差六分之一，就只差六分之一，为什么柱间要还差六分之一？

柱间就是没有做到。

柱间就是没有做到。

柱间为什么没有做到啊！

千手柱间就是无能，就是没用，就是恶心，就是这个世上最下贱的东西。

柱间就是没能再多切六分之一。

柱间的笑声越来越大，他痛苦地、不甘地、憎恨地看着那个在地下翻滚着的人，下意识向前踏去。灵魂之身是无法使用忍术的，但他已经带着满腔恨意掐住了曾经的那个自己的脖子。回忆只是投影，是无法被毁灭的，可柱间还是不知疲倦地挥着拳头，似乎这样就能杀死曾经那个愚蠢的自己。

千手柱间最恨的永远不是别人，而是他自己。

斑呆呆地看着他，不知所措地动了动手指。他几乎是下意识地便重启了回忆、阻止了柱间的施暴。一切又从终结谷那场大雨重新开始，这一次柱间没有再附身到曾经的自己身上了，他和斑一起站在了终结谷的山顶，向下便可以遥遥看到精疲力竭、举起刀剑向彼此拼杀的两人。

“为什么？”柱间没有去看回忆，曾经的他早已在梦里看过千万遍了，他只是质问着斑，“你为什么要阻碍我？”

“我明明没有伤害到任何人，我明明没有妨碍到任何人。你可以把白绝给任何一个你其实并不熟悉的人，你甚至可以把十尾暴露给波风水门，可你为什么就不能给我一个机会？”

“你为什么要阻碍我？”

“你为什么要阻碍我！”

斑张了张口，却没能说出什么，他知道：在这一刻，柱间已经陷入了极端情绪的深渊。

这是必然的。

如果说生前的柱间理智尚存，那么切除了自己三分之一以上灵魂的千手柱间绝对已经陷入了疯狂。纵使他被召唤以来一直保持着能够沟通的模样，可灵魂的损伤骗不了人。就像这不断重复的回忆一样，如今的千手柱间被困在了灰暗之中，他的人生再也没有光亮了。

千手柱间永远不会再感到快乐了。

从他切割灵魂开始，他能感受到的就只有痛苦，他就只能注视着悲哀，体会着崩灭。他只会绝望、只会堕落、就算拼了命地伸出手也只会掌心空空，他的心已经彻底破碎，他的精神已经彻底疯狂。

这就是灵魂破损的后果。

更何况，就算柱间不知道，可斑却无比清楚，他用自己这双能够看透灵魂的万花筒写轮眼看过宇智波斑的身体，所以才格外确信：无论柱间多么努力，就算他奉上了自己所有的灵魂，他也注定不可能通过修复灵魂的方式让“魂飞魄散”的宇智波斑复活。

柱间从一开始就走上了一条绝路。

这也是为什么斑要一直拖延时间、要拼了命地与柱间战斗，正因为真相如此残酷，他才不能让勉强维持着理智的柱间知道一切，因为知道了真相的他只会陷入彻底的疯狂。到时候，忍者之神无所约束的查克拉会毁掉目之所及的一切。

在那种情况下，堕入绝望深渊的柱间将会成为移动的天灾，就连斑也不敢说能够在这样的情况下救下所有人。

所以，纵使知道一切的真相，斑也什么都不会说，他必须竭尽全力阻碍任何一个能够让柱间得知一切的机会，因为这个世界有着他想要保护的、远比柱间弱小得多的人。

与一心想要复活宇智波斑的柱间不同，斑只想要保护带土。他想要让这个与泉奈很像的孩子挣脱命运的束缚，拥有朋友、拥有战友、拥有自己不曾被任何人污染的信念，迎着阳光走向光明的未来。斑不能让他生活在痛苦和懊丧之中，斑想要他不必孤身一人。

所以他和柱间注定站在不同的立场，彼此刀刃相向。这是斑无法向柱间言说、也不会被柱间理解的理由。

一无所知的柱间依然执拗地看着斑，他钳着斑的脖子，眼睛里满是偏执的光，而斑只能回答“抱歉”。

“我很抱歉，”斑说，“所以，你杀了我吧。”

多亏了斑习惯于被“命运”惩罚，多亏了灵魂并不会因窒息死亡，所以斑才能艰难却清晰地表达出自己的意思。钳在喉间的手带来了难以忍受的痛苦，斑呼吸困难，脸紫涨着，眼睛里挣出了血丝，可他的眼神依旧清澈而平静，几乎像是根本不曾受过伤害的样子。

斑确实心怀歉意。

他知道自己在毁灭一个真正的好人跨越生死也想要完成的执念，他知道自己所做的事对柱间而言无比残酷，所以他不介意柱间的愤怒。如果柱间能因为惩罚他而获得一星半点的解脱，那么斑很愿意去做，反正斑已经很习惯忍耐了，他也情愿为自己的冷漠更有诚意地致歉。

斑笨拙地、磕磕绊绊地道：“我虽然……不、会真的死去，但是、那很……痛，特别特别的……痛、痛。”

说来也很奇怪，斑这样善于忍痛的人，其实是很怕痛的。他掌控身体的时间太晚了，他在无知无觉地黑暗里孤独待了太久，以至于本能地渴求着一切碰触和感受。最细微的触感也会被捕捉、一点点温度都会被认真地品尝，这就让他对痛楚的感觉格外敏感。

斑能够忍耐，可他真的不喜欢。

斑觉得，疼痛是对自己最好的惩罚。

斑仔细解释着为什么这样能够真正地惩罚到自己。他说：“我很怕……痛的。之前，只是一直、忍……呃、着。只要再多一、次，就会超……出我能够忍耐的、限度。”

“所以……你可以、杀了我。”斑艰难地说，他的口中溢出了血沫，那血水就顺着他的下巴滴落到了柱间的手上，“但是，我不能……让你到、带土那边去……”

柱间窒了一下。

对面之人纯黑的瞳孔里倒映着他的影子，眼睛里因为痛苦而满溢着泪水，可柱间看得出来，他极为坚定也根本不可动摇，宁愿用死亡来报偿也绝不改变自己做下的决定。

这个斑，这个异世界的来客，所持的明明就是柱间再熟悉不过的守护之心。

那是一心想要守护的人才会拥有的眼神。

柱间几乎要被这样的眼神刺伤了，他猛地松开了手。

理智瞬间回笼，那针刺一般的感觉终于将柱间从偏执的深渊打捞。柱间看着这样的斑，有那么一瞬竟想起了当初那个微笑着说着“我要建个村子，把弟弟保护起来”的少年。

柱间终于发现了自己到底在干些什么。

我在试图杀死一个想要守护亲人的斑，柱间想，我到底变成了什么样的、连斑也认不出来的怪物啊？

柱间无法形容此时自己的感受。他后退几步，仿佛不堪重负一般弯下了腰。他用那双沾了斑的血的手捂住了脸，口中发出了野兽般的哀鸣。


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本周的第二更来啦~
> 
> 前排透露，斑木有真的死亡，而是回到了自己的世界。而这个平行世界的后续以后还会写到的，主线柱斑确认关系后，斑还会再来一次。一些没能介绍到的设定也会在到时候写到~
> 
> 下一章起就可以甜了，斑猫重新出现~
> 
> 柱斑打架时带土被根部袭击了，袭击者带了克制时空忍术的阵法，同时用某些方法封印并差点挖走了带土的眼睛。所以带土才会迟迟不出现。毕竟神威谁都馋，团藏和穿越者各有各的心思。
> 
> 以及，以后正常更新时间改到周五啦，如果事忙的话会周六日更新，亲亲大家。
> 
> 看在蠢作者这么努力的份上，请多评论吧~拜托了，这对我真的很重要！（大喊）
> 
> 本章预警：  
> 请注意，本章有残酷的描写！  
> 请注意，本章有角色死亡事件！

97

天地动摇起来，无数裂痕出现在了四周。因为柱间灵魂的震颤动摇，这片基于他灵魂而构筑的“灵魂之境”也遥遥欲坠。就在此时，一个声音忽然响起，虚幻的身影逐渐在柱间的身后逐渐成形，那是一个与斑有着相似面容、不同气概的男人，血红的双眼如刀般锋利。  
他双手抱胸，冷冷看向斑，讥讽地问道：“玩了这么久，也该够了吧。”  
这样说着，他从背后打晕了柱间。  
这应当是宇智波斑的一缕残魂。  
与对男人的出现一无所知的柱间不同，斑早就发现了那个人的存在。身为“灵魂之网”的掌控者，斑清楚地知道这灵魂之境内的每一点构成。他早就猜到了这不过是宇智波斑的一缕残魂，也清楚这缕残魂不会坐视柱间被困。如果不是刚刚的柱间因为认知动荡而灵魂震颤，也许这缕残魂还会再等一会，但现在，他不得不站出来，主动结束这一切。  
捂着脖子咳了一会儿，斑终于平复了自己的呼吸，他用嘶哑的声音确认了男人的身份。斑看着男人虚幻的身影，淡淡地道：“宇智波斑。”  
比起疑问，斑的语气近乎陈述，而虚幻人影肯定了斑的猜测。他扭头看了看斑，点头道：“不过是一缕残魂而已。”  
残魂是在终结谷之战时进入柱间的身体的。终结谷之战时，宇智波斑在临死前将自己仅剩的查克拉传给了柱间，只是他太急迫了，没有发现自己的灵魂在死亡的到来之际已经岌岌可危，更没有意识到自己一缕灵魂竟也随着对视进入了柱间的身体。  
这缕灵魂太虚弱、太微小了，以至于柱间根本未曾发现他的存在。但他一直在那里，从来未曾消失，他透过柱间的眼睛看着一切，却始终无能为力。柱间经历了那么多事，可残魂什么也帮不上忙，柱间拼了命地想和宇智波斑说话，可这缕残魂根本无力与柱间沟通。  
柱间渴望着宇智波斑，却根本不知道宇智波斑有一部分一直与他同行；这缕残魂想要阻止柱间走向绝望，可却只能眼睁睁地坐视一切走向最坏的方向。  
对于残魂而言，他一直是那个多余的存在。除了尽力控制以免柱间发现自己忽然拥有了写轮眼，残魂什么也做不到。而今，名为宇智波斑的残魂似乎终于找到了自己能够做到的事。哪怕这件事会让他立刻粉身碎骨，但这值得。  
就算是一缕残魂，宇智波斑也不会让眼前这个外来者继续伤害柱间。  
这个时候，残魂听到了外来者的问话。  
斑问：“你要告诉他真相吗？”  
残魂顿了顿，扭过了头。  
是永远向着绝不可能实现的目标努力好？还是从一开始就陷入彻底的绝望好？  
残魂无法回应这样的问题。就连他也不知道自己的主魂到底是什么样的状态，又如何为这个问题提供一个适宜的答案。但对残魂而言，这个问题并不需要他现在就回答，比起这个，他还有更重要的事要做。  
以“宇智波斑”为名的残魂看着斑，平静地问道：“你知道被柱间杀死时，我最想做什么吗？”  
话音落下，残魂调动起了从生前到现在积蓄的所有力量，有那么一瞬间，他从斑的手里抢走了灵魂之境的控制权。斑一怔，就在电光石火间，他眼前忽然一阵天旋地转。斑感觉自己的身体猝不及防地向后倒去，直至落下了山崖，落入了回忆中宇智波斑的身躯中。  
山谷下，曾经的千手柱间已从背后将宇智波斑一刀穿心，而落入宇智波斑身体的斑同样也品尝到了这穿心的痛苦。但比起这个，另一股滚烫的洪流更加无法抵抗，那是属于曾经的宇智波斑的情感，是残魂唯一拥有着的东西。  
它将斑彻底淹没，让斑茫然地睁大眼睛，几乎被这样烈焰般的感情灼伤。  
这就是“爱”吗？  
又炽热、又痛苦、又激烈、又平静。  
大雨也浇不透，死亡也带不走，明明冰冷与麻木已经爬上手脚，可燃在心中的感情仍然越烧越旺。  
透过宇智波斑的身体，斑看到了当年的千手柱间。  
那是怎样一双绝望又空洞的眼睛啊！光是看着，斑都感觉自己的心脏在抽痛。柱间的脸上脏兮兮、湿漉漉的，像是一只淋得湿透的、被主人抛弃的大狗，他眼里溢出的绝望几乎掐住了斑的心脏，带来了远超窒息的痛苦。  
宇智波斑竭力微笑着，可这样的微笑并没让那人露出一点释怀的情绪，他张开口努力吐出勉励的字句，可这只让柱间的眼中流露出了更加鲜活淋漓的孤郁。于是宇智波斑忽然不放心起来，他还想做些什么，可死亡的阴影已经将他大半吞噬，他多想伸出手摸摸柱间的脸啊，可是他已经已经一动也动不了了。  
明明都快要死了，明明宇智波斑在按着“命运”标好的轨迹行动，可在宇智波斑心中燃烧之物，那名为“爱”的火焰反倒更加剧烈。它怒吼着、燃烧着、透过将死之人黯淡下去的视线碰触着柱间，它想要斑伸出手碰碰柱间，告诉他：“我——”  
斑下意识跟随着那股力量，抬起了手，他开合嘴唇，无声地说出了那句曾经的宇智波斑没能说出的话。  
他说：“我不会死的，你等等我。”  
柱间睁大了眼睛。  
柱间的灵魂也被残魂推到了回忆中柱间的身体，因此他几乎立刻就意识到了这是回忆中完全不曾出现的举动。柱间颤抖地看着这样的宇智波斑，忽然明白了什么。怒火冲垮了他好不容易捡回的理智，柱间看着慢慢合上双眸的宇智波斑，控制不住的吼道：“你竟敢……”  
“——你竟敢冒充他！”  
天崩地裂，在这无比伦比的怒恨之中，灵魂之境破碎了。

98

千手柱间挣脱了“灵魂之网”，回到了真正的现实。  
在他面前，斑被巨大的木枝串起，双脚离地的挂了起来。贯穿了斑的木枝极为粗大，从胸口到下腹，几乎将斑一分两半。斑浑身上下都淌着血，血液奔涌一般染红了他的衣摆。斑并没说谎也不曾食言，他说过愿意被柱间杀死就根本不曾躲避，他说过这一次足以使他崩溃便是真的突破了他忍耐的极限。  
与柱间的秽土之身不同，斑的每一次死亡都带着货真价实的疼痛，只是他之前一直压抑着、说服着自己不曾受伤，靠着欺骗一次又一次站起。然而，无论多么强大的意志也有着自己的极限，而现在，斑的极限到了。曾经压抑忍耐的痛苦一股脑冒了出来，斑仿佛在那一瞬间经历了好几次不同的死亡。  
斑不知道自己有没有惨叫出声，他好像醒着，又好像已经彻底昏迷。  
理智崩塌，精神失措，血液从斑的口鼻处溢出，斑垂着头，几乎被那一瞬间爆发的痛苦摧毁了。他的一只手下意识扶着那贯穿了他的木枝，另一只手却还下意识地紧握着镰刀。可斑已经没有挥动镰刀的能力了，眼泪混着血水流了满脸，他眼前全是斑斓却无意义的色块，面前的柱间还在失去理智地怒吼些什么，可是斑已经听不到也听不懂了。  
如果任何一个柱间相识的人看到现在的柱间都会感到震惊吧，如此疯狂的模样简直如同野兽一般。歇斯底里、癫狂失性，任何一个形容疯子的词语都可以套用在如今的柱间身上。他咆哮着、怒吼着，查克拉生成操纵着的木枝将斑一遍遍穿刺，在那双纯黑的瞳孔中流露的已经不是往日的温润，而是让人心底发寒的恨意。  
是的，柱间从来都不真的喜欢这个斑。  
他恨他冒充了宇智波斑，他恨他顶着“宇智波斑”的名字做了那么多事、认识了那么多人，让历史以他为蓝本将“宇智波斑”的名号撰写。柱间原本一直压抑着这样的不喜与厌恶，他也知道这样的恨根本只是迁怒、只是无理取闹，可当这个斑以“宇智波斑”的身份重演终结之谷时，柱间扭曲的恨意终于再也无法止歇。  
他又一次陷入了疯狂。  
也许这便是忍者之神的末路了，见到这一幕任何人都会这样想吧。但出奇的，斑却并不觉得这样柱间可怜。即便自己已经千疮百孔，可当他透过模糊的视线看到柱间扭曲可怕的面容时，他心中仍会泛起一种说不清的感情。  
如果斑是个普通人，那么他就会明白这种感情名为“羡慕”。  
羡慕这个男人从始至终都贯彻了自己的信念，羡慕他无愧又坚韧的姿态，羡慕他无论何时都不曾偏移自己的目标，不负战友的嘱托，更不负爱人的信任。  
比起柱间曾经做到的事，眼前的疯狂几乎算得上是可以接受的代价了。直到此时，斑也依然觉得：这个世界的宇智波斑没有信错人，无论从哪个角度都没有。  
他找到了最好的托付一切的对象。  
在彻骨的剧痛中，斑几乎就这么死去了。  
鲜血将衣摆一遍又一遍染透，在斑的身下积成小小的一滩，斑浑身上下已经没有一片好肉，他眼耳口鼻处都湿漉漉的淌着血，脑子仅有的那点意识也逐渐崩塌消散，变成了毫无意义的一团。但斑已经喊不出也叫不出了，一只木刺穿透了他的喉咙，让他只能发出“咯咯”的古怪声响，可偏偏长久以来锻炼的能力又让斑下意识地恢复着身体，以至于他一时半会竟怎么也死不掉。  
斑也不该这时死去。  
从一开始，斑就很清楚，以剧痛为代价的“愈合”是比不上秽土转生自带的能力的，纵使他能够拖延一些时日，可他在此世停留的时间有限，那么短暂的拖延其实并无意义。故而，斑联络了大蛇丸，请他在柱间的秽土之身上做了手脚，使得柱间的秽土之身在一段时间后便会彻底崩溃。  
这才是斑执意与柱间对战的主要原因，纵然斑也存了些使用灵魂之境偷师的想法，但更多的还是为了满足拖延时间的需求。  
一对一对决的话，一日一夜已经是斑的极限时间了，毕竟斑这样的爆发型选手根本不适于久战。如果能在灵魂之网中多拖延一会其实是最好的，但宇智波斑残魂的插手让斑不得不放弃了这个计划。到了此时，斑已经无力再与柱间战斗了，如果能自己这副残躯再拖延一段时间，那当然再好不过。  
反正在这个世界的伤势不会带回斑原本的世界，比起斑能够得到的结果，斑需要付出的不过是一点忍耐罢了，这简直是再划算不过的买卖。  
那么，就这样坚持下去吧。  
可是斑快撑不住了。虽然羞于启齿，但斑的意志也有着自己的极限。值此之时，承担着十数次死亡的痛苦的斑已经几乎已经忘却了一切，构筑着他的理念、常识、认知都在无可比拟的痛苦之下崩解消弭。斑无意识地呜咽着，空洞的眼眸已经失去了最后一点光亮，他几乎下意识地渴求着死亡。  
幸亏斑在脱离灵魂之境时便对自己下达了“坚持下去”的指令，不然他怕是立时便要死去了。可饶是这样，斑的意志也在逐渐沉没。安然空寂的死亡召唤着他，而斑闭上了眼睛。  
就在这时，远处忽然传来了少年人尖锐到刺耳的嗓音。  
有人在喊：“斑——”  
熟悉的音节唤回了些斑逐渐消散的意识，斑掀了掀被血水打湿的长睫，有些迟钝地动了动眼珠。他张着无神地眼睛看向声音传来的方向，用了很长时间才慢慢辨认出那是带土的声音，就连带土这个人也用了他好长的时间才慢慢想起。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
不知何时，那呼唤已经变成了凄厉的惨叫，斑透过模糊的色块费力地辨认着那个逐渐变大的黑点，已经被剧痛彻底撕毁的神智几乎想不起自己该做些什么。吸吮着斑血肉的木枝肆意生长着，几乎将斑的身躯彻底掩埋，斑“呜”了一声，终于凭借“带土”这个指令唤醒了些许思考的能力。  
几乎是下意识的，斑想：现在我应该做什么呢？  
但斑其实已经什么都做不到了，他浑身上下甚至找不到一点完好的皮肉。但斑总是习惯于这么思考，因为他习惯于只把自己当初完成目标的工具。拿起刀剑劈砍的时候，没人会问刀剑能不能做到；将铁钳探入烧红的炭火时，没人会问铁钳是否会因此感到痛苦。  
只要好用就行了，只要能用就行了。  
也因此，斑从来不去考虑这些。当他第一次掌控身体时，没人问过他究竟能不能成功；当他一次次执行最凶险的任务时，自然也不会去想失败了会是何种下场；纵是被父亲教导了“要学会爱”，斑也只是更加明白了如何更好地对待周围的人，如何才能让使用工具的人更加顺手。  
纵使他的确有了不同以往的奢念，学会了树立自己的理想，为了自己的信念挥刀，可那只是使用工具的人变了而已。无论使用者为谁，斑始终明白该如何发挥工具最大的效用。他没有“输”、没有“失败”的选项，他只能“赢”、只能“胜利”，只能永远“正确”。  
而今也是一样。当发觉自己已经无力再战时，斑下意识地总结反省，他问自己——  
我尽力了吗？  
我还能做些什么呢？  
滞涩的思维“咯吱”作响地运转着，斑微颤的唇齿间溢出了更多的鲜血。斑失去焦距的双眼看着越来越近的黑点，竭力用自己勉强回忆起的常识来指导自己接下来的行为。  
斑想起来了，临行前，离别时，总要说点什么的。  
那么，要说什么？斑还有什么要对这个他照顾了那么久的孩子说呢？  
果然还是那个吧。  
——“不要输”。  
不要输给命运，不要输给悲剧，不要输给自己的痛苦，不要输给自己的绝望。  
站起来、跨过去，张开手去拥抱光明，拿起刀箭去保护自己的同伴。  
好好活下来。  
去吧，带土，你有你自己的未来。  
这样想着，斑勉强张合起了嘴唇，他以为自己已经大声说出了声，可实际上他仅仅只是极虚弱的挪动了嘴唇。事实上斑已经听不见自己在说什么了，他早就失去了听觉，连视觉都已近乎消弭殆尽。其实，按着斑往日的想法，他是不应该让带土看到自己如此狼狈的一面的，他本该有更好的方式处理这一切，可原谅斑吧，他已经忘记了一切，他崩溃的理智已经不容许他思考太多了。  
就这样，斑在带土愈来愈近的惨叫中失去了呼吸。他的身影逐渐变得虚幻，无数光点吻上了他的身躯。如同昙花一现的流星般，斑的一切随风而逝。与同一时刻不甘地消散了的柱间一起，他们各自回到了自己的归处。  
带土什么也没能抓住。  
当他踩着满地的鲜血和皮肉冲到近前时，他只看见了斑伤痕累累的身躯；他试图去握斑皮开肉绽的手指，可那血淋淋的指尖化光而逝。不，不止如此，所有属于斑的血肉与残肢都消失了，被斑紧握在手中的镰刀“咣当”落地，满地只余木遁的痕迹。  
一切都消失了。  
什么也没有了。  
在这空荡的战场上，最终只剩下了带土一人。  
带土被封印又差点被挖去的眼睛里终于流下了泪水。


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章依旧是斑猫主场，继续宇智波贴贴。

99

斑从书房中醒来。

他正以一种奇怪的姿势躺在地上，仿佛在某一时刻猝不及防地昏迷了过去，他浑身上下都痛极了，仿佛曾经经历过一场惨无人道的凌虐。可斑根本没有受袭的记忆，外面的屋舍也依旧充满了静悄悄的安详，整个族地都安静地睡着，不存在任何警报和反击。而当斑仔细回忆过去时，他也只记得自己是在准备离开书房时忽然昏倒的，脑中依稀存留着视角忽然拔高、亲眼目睹自己的身体昏倒在地的印象。

除此之外，斑什么也不记得了，越是仔细回忆，斑的头就越痛，便是忍着疼搜肠刮肚，到底也未能想起什么有用的信息。在这种情况下，按照常理，斑本该在发现不对的第一时间便出声示警的，可不知为什么，仿佛斑其实在冥冥中已经知晓了一切一般，斑什么也没有做。

如同佐证一般，斑藏着时空之术的那只眼睛正温温地发着痛，像是有一把滚烫的鹅卵石按在了眼珠上，皮肉翻卷着焦黑流脓。这样的痛楚与四肢百骸撕裂般的痛楚相比也毫不逊色，而斑对这样的疼痛并不陌生。这是用眼过度才会产生的痛楚，仿佛斑在不知情地时候持续开启着这只眼睛，一连开了好几个月那么久。

这样想着，斑疲倦地合了合眼睛。

那只使用过度的眼睛几乎看不清了，斑却还要查看下自己的身上是否真的已经重伤。可惜他已经痛得无力起身，便只好吃力地抬起手，用另一只眼睛勉强地观察着自己手上的伤势。手指处传来的仿佛被什么植物敲骨吸髓的感觉依然清晰，可映在斑眼眸中的手指却依旧白皙修长，除了薄薄的薄茧和细小的伤口外完好无损，内中的查克拉经脉也无任何问题。

这更验证了斑的猜想。

——眼下这种情况，比起茫然无措地受到了不明袭击，更像是穿越时空归来后被封印了意识。

窗外的月亮依然在斑记忆里的高度，斑指尖沾到的些许墨痕依然未曾完全干燥，这些蛛丝马迹都证明了斑昏迷的时间并不长，甚至能缩小到几个呼吸内。如此短的昏迷时间、仿佛用了几个月的时空忍术、浑身上下撕裂般的痛楚、依然充裕并且毫无伤痕的身体、莫名失去的记忆……

除了穿越时空，斑想不到别的可能。

那么就没问题了。

既然身体上并无伤口，那么就不必在意。斑眨了眨那只模糊不清的眼睛，确信这一时的视力缺失也会很快回复。现在，只需忍耐和等待，等到穿越时空对斑的影响彻底消弭，斑便又可以恢复以往的日常。这样想着，斑慢慢地呼出了一口气，他原本紧绷着的肢体也放松下来，静静忍耐着身上传来的一阵阵痛苦。

果然，随着时间流逝，那样的痛楚慢慢减弱了。

斑痛得冷汗涔涔，光是忍住不发出声响已经用尽了他全部的力气。他不知何时咬破了自己的下唇，如今口中满是血淋淋的味道。好在斑的耐痛力似乎大为提升了，要是几日前的斑，估计此时已经满地乱滚、抓得满手是血了吧，如今他还能安静地躺在地上，逼迫自己不要弄乱了书房的摆件。

斑很快变得湿漉漉的了。

窗外不知何时下起了绵绵的小雨，乌云遮蔽了明亮的月光。雨丝顺着未关的窗飘进屋中，打湿了斑散乱着的长发，也唤醒了眼前发黑几乎要昏过去的斑。斑昏昏沉沉地，一面担心着生病了会错过明日的训练，一面又想着明天要试着探寻穿越时空的收获。他心中千头万绪，身子越一动也动不了，汗水混了泪水凝在他的眼睫上、又随着他竭力调整地呼吸落下。

不知过了多久，久得雨都从如丝变为如注，痛苦才终于褪去了。但同时，另一种更鲜明的感觉翻涌了上来，那是足以将人骨骸融化的疲惫。

之前是痛得无力，如今是累得没劲，斑挣扎着想要站起身，可仿佛辛苦劳碌了数月的疲倦羁绊着他的手脚，让他动弹不得。最终，斑泄气地放弃了。事实上，斑不放弃也不行了，他累得神智都有些模糊了，几乎就要这样睡去。

但好在，他还记得绝不能让弟弟们看到如今这副狼狈的模样，便努力地抬起手来，结了一个印。“嘭”的一声过去，白雾散去，一只有些狼狈的猫咪出现了斑原先的位置。它虚弱地“喵”了一声，努力挪动着白白的小爪子，把自己挪到了书房的桌下。

外面风雨大作，斑猫蜷成一团，闭上了眼睛。

100

第二天，斑毫无疑问地睡过了。

斑太累了，如果不是被泉奈拎起来了，斑甚至可以一觉睡到晚上。但他自己显然对自己的疲劳程度一无所知，又或者说实在是不能接受自己居然错过了修炼这样的事，直到被泉奈拎在怀里乱揉了一通，斑都还有些懵懵的。他睁圆了眼睛、不可置信地愣愣看着太阳在天空中的位置，而后就被泉奈一手盖住了小脑袋。

“哥哥！”泉奈念了一声，“注意眼睛！”

他语音刚刚落下，斑猫就耷拉着耳朵小声“喵”了一声，垂头丧气地认了错。泉奈便再也说不出什么了。他有心要问问怎么回事，可斑猫却已经没脸见人似的把脸埋在了弟弟的怀里。见此，虽然知道化猫术会让施术者更加坦诚地流露本性，泉奈还是忍不住“扑哧”地笑出了声。

到了正房，泉奈盘膝坐在了垫子上。斑猫乖乖地卧在了他的腿上，圆圆的猫眼又有了合拢的趋势。见他困成这样，泉奈不由挑了挑眉，他疑心渐起，不由怀疑其斑又趁着半夜去做了什么危险的任务，便打开万花筒写轮眼，仔细观察起了斑猫小小的身子。

泉奈是在斑“死亡”时开启了万花筒写轮眼的，他左眼蕴含着与前世一般的加具土命，右眼则是攻击性极强的灵魂忍术。与斑相比，泉奈所拥有的灵魂忍术更为极端，这是因他的仇恨与厌憎而产生的术，故而格外锋锐而决绝。也正因此，泉奈也有着分辨灵魂的能力，只是他的力量太尖锐了，仅是轻轻一瞥便如置刀锋于他人颈侧，使人毛骨悚然。

为了隐藏底牌，泉奈还未对除了斑以外的任何一个人露出自己的万花筒。如今斑猫这副困顿至极的模样无疑激起了他的疑心，趁着斑猫昏昏欲睡时，泉奈眯着眼睛把斑猫从头到尾扫了一遍，直看得斑猫茫然无措地炸起了毛。

刀锋及身的感觉瞬间驱走了斑猫的睡意，斑猫一睁眼就对上了泉奈眼中滴溜溜打转的图案，不由呆呆地张开了小嘴。沐浴在斑猫疑惑的视线中，泉奈依旧十分淡然，他关上写轮眼，极其熟练地几下揉顺了猫咪炸起的毛，而后笑盈盈地道：“哥哥，你该去洗澡了。”

斑猫闻言也放松下来，可没等他从泉奈膝头跳下，泉奈忽然又压低身子，附身凑到了斑猫竖起的尖耳旁。泉奈呼出的热气吹动了猫耳中扑出的雪白绒毛，斑猫不适地动了动耳朵，就听到弟弟用格外阴森恐怖的语调低声道：“哥哥不可以偷偷去做危险的事哦。”顿时吓得连尾巴都竖起来了。

一瞬间，斑猫惊得眼睛睁得浑圆，几乎以为自己偷偷去找九喇嘛的事被泉奈发现了。好在斑很快想起了自己如今已是猫身，便连忙学着族中猫前辈的模样软软“喵”了几声，用自己蓬松的尾巴尖轻轻拍了拍弟弟的膝盖。

在猫前辈的口中，这样的动作会让幼崽不由自主地追逐起斑的尾巴，但泉奈无疑并不会这样做。不过，这样的动作无疑是有效的，在斑猫紧张地注视下，泉奈的心情肉眼可见的好了许多。当然，这也是因为泉奈其实并没发现什么实证的缘故。

见弟弟不再刨根问底，斑猫便故作无事地迈着猫步走进了卧室，当他换好衣服再度出来时，他已经又是原先那个沉稳淡定的斑了。泉奈也仿佛忘记了刚刚的敲打，重新变回了温柔体贴的弟弟。倒是一直在厨房里忙前忙后的扉间自然不知道他们之间的眉眼官司，当他端起碗时，心里还想着刚刚手抖放多了盐的味增汤。

这一点差错自然算不上什么的，除了泉奈抢白了扉间几句之外，一顿饭几人吃的都十分满意。忍者之家的早饭说不上多丰盛，味增汤、玉子烧和乌冬面便足够支撑一上午的劳作了，一起吃饭的也只有斑和两个弟弟。田岛如今的体力一日不如一日，便吃的晚些，并不与斑他们一起用早饭。

因为族地刚定的缘故，宇智波一族分配给族长一系的任务并不多，三人细嚼慢咽地吃了早饭便端起茶聊起天来，斑也得以向弟弟们解释今早的惫懒。只是，他觉得自己今日十分失职，泉奈和扉间却无疑并不这么认为。

扉间甚至还开玩笑地问他“我做的饭也不难吃吧？”，泉奈更是一锤定音，要求穿越了时空的斑今日好好在家休息。斑倒是有些不安，他原本计划着今天与九喇嘛讨论铁矿的事，便不免带出了几分急迫。好在斑平时就极为勤奋，甚至称得上勤奋过了头，泉奈倒也未曾产生怀疑。

但泉奈无疑是持反对意见的，他一力要求斑今日好好在家休息，补补身体。扉间明显也站在泉奈那边，泉奈板着脸说着“注意身体”，他就在旁边扮红脸，一个劲地说着什么“在家整理穿越的经验”。天可怜见的，斑关于穿越一点印象都没有，又哪里有什么要整理的呢？

最终，斑还是拗不过弟弟们的坚持，不得不留在了家中。为了防止他又偷偷跑出去加训，斑在弟弟们的一直要求下变回了猫咪的样子，乖乖地卧在同样在家的扉间身旁休憩。泉奈为他理出了一个柔软的小窝，扉间拿来了前些日子缝好的小被子，斑猫蜷着身子窝在了扉间身旁，很快便暖乎乎地陷入了梦乡。

这个小窝是用泉奈的旧衣服做的，满带着泉奈的气味。斑猫的小爪子搭在扉间的腿上，能够清晰地感觉到扉间温热的体温。更别提扉间时不时便会揉揉斑猫柔软的肚皮，让斑猫几乎下意识便舒服地呼噜起来，原本规整地缩成一个圆的身子也舒展开来，露出了腹部柔软的皮毛。

在他身边，扉间正在练习雕刻。扉间日常生活基本已经不成问题，可对身体的精细操控还需要进一步的训练。所以这些日子他才不断地做着各种各样的手工，以此磨练自己掌控身体的能力。如今扉间便在尝试木雕，若是斑现在醒着，他便会发现扉间手中的形状像极了泉奈，可他正“呼噜噜”地睡得昏天暗地，一切也就无从得知。

斑猫一直睡到了傍晚时分。

直到扉间起身去厨房，他才困倦不已地挨着扉间站起了身，摇摇晃晃地跟着扉间往厨房走，到了厨房就又在窝里睡成了一团。扉间蹲下身揉了揉斑猫毛茸茸的耳根，心里对晚饭渐渐有了打算。可他最先做的却不是晚上的菜，而是提前开始备起了饭后的甜点。

扉间学着斑以前教过的样子取出了白糖与鸡蛋，抓起筷子开始高速打发。雪白细腻的泡沫在忍者强劲的腕力下很快出现了，扉间满意地看着碗中的奶油，用另一个勺子取出一点尝了尝味道。斑猫此时也醒了，他两爪搭在台边，好奇地看了看品尝奶油的扉间。

扉间被斑猫清澈的眼神看得有些脸红，但他很快又淡定了下来。扉间清了清嗓子，欲盖弥彰地道：“说不定过几天我就要走了……斑哥喜欢这个吗？”

斑猫歪着头看了看他，他的下巴搭在自己的小爪子之间，模样看着尤为可爱。他迷茫地看了看扉间，随后恍然大悟地“喵”了一声，表示了认可。见扉间把勺子放在了台子边，斑猫便伸出爪子拨了拨，想要试试奶油的味道，可勺子却被扉间拿走了，自己也被扉间从腋下抱起，塞到了厨房的特制猫窝中。

这个不是给我吃的吗？

看着扉间忙前忙后的身影，斑猫心中再一次充满了茫然，他小声哼唧了一声，想要提醒扉间自己还没来及试味呢，却又犹犹豫豫地放弃了。

算了，扉间这个时候也很为难吧，一方是骨血相连的亲人，一方是自己朝夕相处的义兄，忙忘了也是有的。这样想着，斑猫甩了甩尾巴，他再次合上眼睛，放松又舒服地大声呼噜了起来。厨房的烟火在他鼻尖萦绕着，斑猫吹了吹自己的胡子，满足地“咪呜“了一声。

被欺负也被喜爱，安静且温暖地，斑回归了自己的日常。

101

而在另一个世界里，时间已经过去了七个月。

此时，带土正独自蜷缩在原先存放着九尾的山洞里。

经过与根部的一场战斗，这里已经变成了一片废墟。若不是万花筒写轮眼让带土有了任意游走于虚实的能力，他甚至都无法传入这片坍塌的空间。这里已经看不出原先的模样了，更是再也无法起到任何基地的作用，地下稀薄的空气使人呼吸都困难，一片黑暗中连一点灯光都未燃起。

可带土还是独自一人来了这里，他甚至不是第一次来这里了。

哪怕这里已经什么人都没有，哪怕这里已经根本算不上什么善地，可他还是来了这里，沉默着、呆坐着、自己也不知道自己想要做什么。

第一次来的时候，他还会反复责怪自己为什么不够强，为什么没能更快一点斩杀来犯之敌。他骂过自己的无能为力，也曾为自己的全力以赴辩解，他曾用不同的语调和自己吵架，也曾用不同的角度重演当初的过程，但他很快又发现，这一切毫无意义。

因为一切已经发生了。

渐渐的，带土也不再纠结了，他变得越来越沉默寡言。

在过去的几个月时间里，除了养伤外，带土也做了不少别的事。他仗着时空间之术查阅了不少初代火影的记事，他翻阅了数不胜数的记录。他充分了解神无毗桥至今一切的经过和起因，他注视着木叶在四代回归后的一系列变化，亲眼看着波风水门一刀飞雷神砍的团藏濒死昏迷。

但带土只觉得可笑。

难道不可笑吗？失去了之后才知道改变，血淋淋地撞了南墙才学会抛弃无用的软弱。

若是早就如此……

若是早就如此，一切又何至于斯？

带土是可以这样骂的，他本该这样顺理成章地把一切都归罪到木叶和四代头上，可他师承两个“宇智波斑”的理智又告诉他：不是这样的。

不是只要四代抛弃犹豫就可以。

不是只要初代强硬地使用权力就可以。

不是只要那个最强的人改变心意，世界就一定会按着他的想法走向最好的未来。

带土闭上了眼睛，他不知道自己要怎样做。他把自己长久地关在这个密闭坍塌的空间里，逼问自己内心的选择。可他就是想不出来，或者说他想出来了却又清晰地知道那样残暴的、几欲毁灭一切的想法并不是琳或是斑希望看到的未来。

啊，斑怎么说的来着？带土冷笑了一声，讥讽地想：他说“不要输”。

不要输。

带土捂住了脸，大笑起来。

在这一刻，他几乎像是从地狱里燃起的厉火，疯狂而又刺人，每一点光焰都带着鲜血的味道。那嘶哑可怖的笑声如同深渊里传来的魔鬼的回声，足以让人夜夜噩梦。

带土笑得直不起腰来，而就在这个时候，名为卷卷的白绝忽然带来了一个消息，那是一张细细的纸条，上面用带土再熟悉不过的字迹写了一行字——

“斑大人，时间快到了，请赐我英雄般的死亡吧。”

如同被割喉一般，带土的笑声忽然消失了。

他静了许久，忽然从虚空中拿出了一个绘着勾玉的惨白面具。面具被扣在了脸上，名为宇智波带土的少年口中忽然传出了“宇智波斑”的声音。

“那就如你所愿。”

他近乎冷漠地如此说道。


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉更晚了！
> 
> 顺利的话还有一更，但我最近比较忙，不确定能不能写完……
> 
> 本章是过渡章，总算把石碑和换眼的问题解决了，田岛爸爸也是操碎了心。
> 
> 现在斑一家也算个个看过了剧本了，he的要素基本都全了，再过渡一章就可以安心甜甜甜了~
> 
> 下一章柱间视角~
> 
> 拜托了，请多多评论吧！这对我真的很重要！！！

102

春日正好。

斑猫幸幸福福地在家歇了一整天，受尽了弟弟们的揉搓和爱抚。他对另一个时空发生的事一无所知，也就能无忧无虑地享受这难得的放松。对斑来说，这样什么也不用做、可以随意睡懒觉的日子太难得了，他习惯了精打细算地度过每一分每一秒，这样的惫懒换做以前根本无法想象。

事实上，比起贪睡，斑的情况更近似于昏睡。骨子里的疲倦与劳累时时作祟，拽得斑根本无法清醒。直至晚饭后，斑才稍微清醒了些，他困倦地眨着眼睛，虽然没再变成猫，可懵懵的神情却仍有几分变猫时的情态。

弟弟们快活地聊着天，斑却在心里责备起自己的懒惰。

太怠惰了。斑想。

就算无法尝试体力劳动，那么总该能做些脑力活动吧？就算出谋划策什么的做不到，安排一下之后的日程总可以吧？这样想着，斑给自己接下来的日程做好了详细的计划，他一边思考，一边打着哈欠记录，直到第三次头磕到桌子才恍然意识到到了给父亲送饭的时间。

纸上的字飘散飞离到了难以辨认的程度，斑默默看了看被自己糟蹋的纸张，站起了身。他独自前往厨房，开始为父亲准备特制的软糯饭食。其实这些本该在晚饭时就做好的，只是切细碾碎这样的工作对如今的扉间而言还有些困难，便留待斑自己来做，倒也没什么。

——不是田岛故意要搞特殊，而是现在的田岛几乎失去了生活自理的能力。

自斑复活以来，田岛的情况每况愈下。将斑从死神手中抢回的代价太大，以至于田岛几乎付出了自己全部的生机。他乌发染雪，皱纹满面，已经无法作为忍者奔赴战场，明明不到五十，却像个百岁老人一般，连吃饭穿衣这样的小事都需旁人帮助。

白日里，田岛总是昏昏欲睡地躺在床上，只等着斑来为他更衣按摩、侍候他用饭，夜半时分，田岛更是常常梦呓，有时甚至会一身冷汗地惊醒，继而夜不能寐。在这段时间里，一直是斑照顾着这样的父亲的，说来也是奇怪，他自小未能受到几分关爱，可照顾起人来却是个中好手，一点不让人厌烦。

今日也是一样，给扉间做过日常按摩、又给泉奈铺好床铺后，斑照例端着特制的饭菜来到了田岛的房间，侍奉着父亲用了餐。与往日不同的是，今日的父亲身着全套族服，衣角还沾了些尘土，竟像是出过了门似的，他的目光也清亮了许多，俨然恢复了几分曾经的精明强干。

父亲一反常态的精神矍铄，斑却有些不安。他口中说着今日发生的趣事和做出的决策，心里却暗暗决定一会儿就把族中的大夫请来。而田岛仿佛看穿了斑的想法似的，放下碗摆了摆手。他从斑手中接过毛巾擦了擦嘴，神情里带着几分难言的轻松。

“不过是做了一件一直想做的事罢了，没什么的。”田岛将毛巾交还给斑，接过斑递来的热茶饮了一口，惬意地吐了口气，“以前总想着这样做有悖祖宗的嘱托，可我今天忽然就想通了。我已问心无愧地做了几十年宇智波的族长，总也该做一天合格的父亲。”

见斑露出了疑惑的神色，田岛轻笑了一声。他伸手捏了捏三子终于长了些肉的脸颊，问道：“你今天又变成猫咪了吧？我也要摸。”见斑窘迫地点了点头，田岛的笑容更大了些，他眼角的皱纹绽放开来，显露出更多慈爱与怜惜。

没让斑等太久，田岛直爽地说出了谜底，他道：“我去把家族神社里的石碑毁了。”

见斑脸上的神情更迷茫了些，田岛在心底苦笑了一声。他知道这个孩子一向对传统和阶级没什么概念，便也不去说这石碑如何传承历史、继承荣耀，只说这是一块记载着万花筒写轮眼升级途径的石碑，终于让斑恍然大悟地露出了惊讶的神情，看得田岛好气又好笑。

但追求实力乃是宇智波传承已久的根性，田岛倒也没觉得什么。摧毁了记录的他心中仍存着几分轻松之意，这让他狡狯地眨了眨眼睛，问道：“你知道那上面是怎么说的吗？”

“兄弟相残，便可得永恒之力……只要夺取兄弟的眼睛，便可得到一双不会损耗、更加强大的万花筒写轮眼。”这样说着，田岛伸手摸了摸斑的眼睛，他的声音转冷，手上的动作却轻柔无比，“一直以来，只要使用眼睛就很痛吧？换上另一双眼睛，斑就不必这样痛了。”

斑睁大了眼睛，他自觉明了了田岛的意思，却还是忍不住反驳道：“不是的，这不合理！我不是因为瞳力缺失才会疼痛的，我本身就寿命无多，所以才更加受限。应该把我的眼睛给泉奈才对，这样才能发挥出更大的战力，而且……”

“而且？”田岛“哼”了一声，威胁似的压低了声音，“而且什么？”时至今日，曾经的宇智波族长依然带着深重的威严，他看着斑，呵斥道：“谁都别想换给谁！”

“实在不行不会用我的？”

见斑低头不说话了，田岛才缓和了语气。他盯着斑低下的头沉思了一会儿，随即意识到了什么，改变了自己说服的方式。身为一族的掌舵人，田岛会的从来不止威胁压迫，只是以前的斑从不值得他认真对待罢了。而今，田岛知晓了斑并不是他想象中的样子，也就更加明白如何才能说服斑这样的人。

“斑，我记得，你之所以同意成为宇智波族长，是因为你决定有朝一日要把这个位置还给泉奈，是吗？”田岛如此问道，虽是疑问，可他的语气分明万分笃定，“你知道自己时日无多，所以愿意接过族长之位，想在有生之年为泉奈挡下所有强敌；你想要让泉奈生活在安定和平之中，便立志改变一切，故而不惜放下杀身之仇、愿与仇人联盟。”

“死过一次，你确实改变了很多。”

话虽如此，但田岛心里明白，从过去到现在，斑其实并没有改变多少。他一直都在为了保护泉奈而努力，为此奋不顾身。他渴求战斗、渴求危险、渴求鲜血，不是因为他喜欢，而是因为只有这样才能为泉奈的荣耀锦上添花。只是以前他实力低微，所以愿意听从调配，而今他威凌众人，自然便有了更大的志向。

顿了顿，田岛深深看了眼垂眸不语的斑，淡淡道：“你让泉奈为宇智波和猪鹿蝶三族牵线，交易内容却只是日常物资和储备；你借着搬迁族地的机会四处搜罗工匠，特意在族地不远处规划出了相应村落；你与落魄的雨蝶夫人合作，让这位出身不凡却与火之国大名仇深似海的女大名成为了宇智波所在之地的实际统治者。”

“资源、同盟、技术，和精心挑选的委托人，斑，你想要做什么？”

田岛看着斑，轻声问：“一件了不起的大事，是吗？”

不，不只是了不起。

那是普通人闻所未闻、想都不敢想的事，如果不是田岛在攻击恶灵时窥探到了恶灵的部分记忆，田岛也想象不到自己的儿子竟能开创出这样一番堪称伟大的功业。只是，田岛意识到的时机太晚了，若是更早一些，也许斑便无需独自走在这条注定孤独的道路上。

当斑濒临死亡时，田岛无暇细思，当斑终于苏醒后，田岛忙着为他铺平道路，而当斑终于接过一家一族的重担、田岛也终于老卧在床、难以自主时，他才有了更多的时间回忆过去、复盘曾经的种种，于是他才忽然意识到，为什么那个恶灵偏偏要选择那么“平凡”的斑。

直到那个时候，田岛才真切的意识到斑到底失去了怎样的未来。

像是回想起了曾在大巫女水镜中看到过的桀骜不驯、藐视天下英雄的斑，田岛闭了闭眼。再开口时，他的声音里仿佛在汤药里煮过，泛着浓浓的苦涩。田岛轻声叹息：“为天下开太平啊……”

“这可真是伟大的志向。”

“可是，当天下太平之后，你又在哪里呢？”

“你打算把一切交还给泉奈。”

“族长之位也好，安稳的生活、受人尊敬的未来也好，我想你已经安排好了一切。你拼了命地变强，在不断训练族人的同时包揽了几乎一切战斗。从开眼至今，泉奈竟没有一次遇到需要他使用万花筒写轮眼的情况。”

“你拼命战斗、拼命压榨自己，你根本没有顾及过自己逐渐减少的寿命。”

“那个繁荣安定的未来里，没有你，是吗？”

田岛深吸了一口气，他看着斑微垂的头，动了动嘴唇。田岛其实很想像以前那样大骂斑一顿，或者抓着斑发誓永远不做出自毁自伤的行为。可那有用吗？没用的。斑的人生已经被毁掉了，打碎的瓷器纵然能被修补，又怎能回到原先完美如初的模样。

纵然斑在变好，纵然斑慢慢体会到了感情，可田岛还是怕。他怕他还没有真正品尝幸福就先倒在了守护的路上，他怕他还未懂得什么是真正的快乐就已流尽了浑身的热血。田岛甚至有些后悔，他后悔先教了斑如何去爱、如何体贴别人的爱，却忘了教他该为了自己而退缩放弃、远离苦痛。

也许田岛需要的只是更多的时间，可他已经没有了这样的机会。为了将他的孩子从死神手中抢回，田岛已经两手空空。他没法再守护斑了，他已经失去了弥补斑的机会，此时此刻，面对着这样的斑，田岛只能说：“无论你想怎么做，爸爸都支持你。”

田岛试着另辟蹊径，用另一种方法说服斑。他知道纸包不住火，他知道这世上没有永远的秘密，因而从未想过隐瞒。他毁去那个传承自六道仙人的石碑，只为了给他的孩子们更好的未来。

田岛握紧了茶杯，他看着斑，近乎笃定地道：“但是，斑，我想你并不愿意让泉奈再经历一次失去的痛苦。”

“你知道他有多在意你，你知道他有多爱你。如果你真的安排好了死亡，那么你要记得，做戏要做全套。”

“你绝不可以在泉奈生前、在你自己还活着的时候把自己的眼睛给他，你会杀了他的。如果那样做了，你就是在把泉奈的心撕成碎片。泉奈是无法那样活下去的，就算勉强活着，每一天也生不如死。”

见斑终于迟疑地抬起头、听了进去，田岛不由扯了扯嘴角。他看着斑的眼睛，慢慢地说道：“当然，你也不要把这件事告诉泉奈。”

“泉奈有着另一段人生的记忆，对吧？”

——这不是一件难推测的事，尤其当田岛本人也获得了部分未来的记忆时。

田岛无法形容自己做出这个推测时的心情，因为这一切都太像个荒谬的笑话：明知一切却什么也没能阻止的弟弟，什么也不知道就擅自定罪了的父亲，至死都在为鸠占鹊巢者担忧关怀的母亲，田岛试着让自己站在斑的角度上思考，可他根本无法体会到痛苦绝望以外的任何滋味。

可斑偏偏没有。

他只会付出、只会忍耐、只会傻乎乎地捧出自己拥有的一切，却根本不知道自己也会难过委屈。哪怕他发现弟弟其实早就知晓一切——是的，斑肯定知道，他应该早就知道了——他也只会为弟弟的处境担忧，担心弟弟会受到如他一般的冷遇和折磨。

但，怎么会呢？

就算田岛痴愚到了在同一个地方跌倒第二次，备受宠爱和重视的泉奈又怎么会和一直生活在厌恶和冷遇里的斑一样？在被爱这件事上，一无所有的乞丐居然去担忧衣食无忧的富翁，这是多么蠢笨又赤诚的行为。

田岛应该为此感到庆幸吗？他只觉得可笑。

就算是作为既得利益者的泉奈，他又真的幸福吗？他难道一直安然地享受着一切吗？

这样说着，田岛让自己忽略斑下意识绷紧的身躯，他看着斑紧张得发白的指节，自嘲地笑了笑，说道：“安心，我不会犯以前那样的错误的。我不会再看错泉奈了，就算看错了，我又怎么舍得那么对他。”

正如田岛所想，这明显偏心的话让斑放松了下来。当斑再次看向田岛时，他眼睛里是一片纯然的疑惑。这样的目光像是一只柔软的小手，轻轻在田岛心上抓了一把，田岛心中一时又酸又涩。

田岛忍住了自己的失态，他压下所有情绪，呷了口热茶，徐缓地说道：“我要说的是，泉奈在那段人生里有可能已经见过那个石碑了。但不同时空有着不同的发展，只要泉没有在这个时空发现这块石碑，那么我们就可以假装我们这个时空根本不曾存在这样的法则。”

斑终于明白了父亲的意思，田岛也慢慢吐出了一口气。见斑若有所思地低下头，田岛轻咳了一声，从袖子里摸出一根卷轴，递给了斑。

“你一直在挑选盟友，对吗？”田岛开启了今日的第二个话题，“你选择了千手柱间？”

说到柱间的名字时，田岛极厌恶地皱了皱眉，却还是勉强保持了平静的神态，他道：“我不知道这个选择到底如何，但我相信你的眼光。这个卷轴是千手柱间的父亲千手佛间给我的，希望我有朝一日转交给他的儿子。”

“如果可以，你就把这个给他吧，也许这能帮到你。”

这样说着，田岛把手中的茶放到了一边，摆出了端茶送客的姿态。这当然不是赶斑走的意思，但这场谈话对田岛来说也足够漫长了。痛苦的回忆和心酸的过往随着话语不断泛起，让田岛一度无法继续。好在田岛最终还是勉强维持住了自己平静的外表，他要强惯了，实在不想再在自己的孩子面前露出软弱的模样。

父亲的心情斑并不完全了解，但那刻意为之的姿态让斑明白父亲已经不想再谈相关的话题。于是斑认真地道了谢，收拾起了残羹冷饭。

待斑重新回到房间时，田岛已经换好寝衣躺下了。

见斑来了，田岛从被窝里伸出一只手，暗示性地招了招。斑眨眨眼，结出手印，变成了一只毛茸茸的猫咪。斑猫迈着白白的小爪子走到了父亲身边，团成一团挨着父亲的脖颈卧下了，他用自己微凉的鼻子轻轻碰了碰田岛的脸，像是无声地道了声“晚安”。

田岛原先酸楚又冷沉的心忽然就因为这个碰触暖了起来，他轻抚着猫咪蓬松的皮毛，衷心祈愿他经历了太多苦难的孩子们能够拥有真正光明的未来。但表面上，田岛依然平静而慈和，他闭着眼睛，咕哝起了今日的趣事。

“佛间家的小子特意给奈奈做了奶油？还说是给你做的？嘁，跟他老子一样不学好……”

猫咪“喵”了一声似在解释，田岛却不屑一顾地“哼”了声，低声道：“这跟好吃不好吃没有关系……”

“……你啊，就知道吃。”

老人与猫的应和渐渐弱了，不知何时，外面飘起了细密的雨丝。

万物都被洗净，生机勃勃的明天就要到了。


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉更晚了！
> 
> 为了弥补上周的鸽，等会还有一更，两个加起来9K5，也算是弥补大家的等待【鞠躬
> 
> 本章和下章是柱间视角，最近状态一直不好请大家海涵。这两章是柱斑见面前最后的铺垫，等柱斑见面后就可以安心甜甜了。
> 
> 这一章是真的梦喔，是柱间精神紧绷到了极致后的梦境。
> 
> 希望大家能够借此回忆起柱间的心情。
> 
> 以及，最近几周更新会比较飘忽，到圣诞节前会一周比一周忙，先提前道歉【鞠躬】

103

远隔百里的他处，柱间也在休憩。

柱间深陷于梦境。

梦境开始于还算温馨的场景。

梦里的柱间只有十一二岁的模样，仍是不知愁的年纪。他笑嘻嘻地卧在美叶子的膝头，美叶子正为他轻轻按摩头皮。但好景不长，不知过了多久，美叶子的动作停止了，小小的柱间便坐起身来，感激地向这如母亲一般照顾着自己的妇人道谢。

可正因这个动作，柱间看到了美叶子阿姨颈间的红痕。不，应该说，柱间怎么这个时候才发现这样狰狞的伤口？那里的皮肉翻卷着，柔嫩鲜红的喉管像是被一刀割开，喷溅而出的血液溅满了衣衫，染得柱间也满脸赤红。

细细看去，美叶子阿姨那慈爱的面容分明也布满了死亡的青灰与厌憎，可她的语气却又一如既往的慈爱，一如生前。而年幼的柱间也对眼前的一切视若无睹，仿佛那不是什么足以致命的伤口，而是一道精心描绘的装饰。

美叶子笑着，小柱间也笑着。他像以往一样孺慕地看着美叶子，撒娇般地承诺会为她找来最好的围巾挡住这不雅的伤口。可美叶子只是笑，她讥讽地看着小柱间，露出的齿缝中溢出了鲜红的血液。

——【你做不到的。】

明明她什么都没有说，可小柱间却无师自通般地明白了她的意思。于是他终于显示出孩童应有的情绪来，不服气地连声抗辩。他的话一出口就如嗡鸣声响彻了族地，几乎让人分辨不出是何语义，比起人类交流的话语，那更像是野兽无意义地嘶鸣。

小柱间在说：【我会做到的。】

接着，小柱间离开了家，他蹦跳着出了门，好像完全感觉不到美叶子阴郁的眼神。他口里哼着歌，只是那歌也如惨叫般令人心生厌烦，他的衣上滴着淋漓的鲜血，那是美叶子为他留下的印记，他走在飘满了白幡的族地里，举目四望也不见一位故人。

但被注视的感觉却无处不在。

长风吹动了幡旗长长的布带，那布带便像是亡灵的手臂，招摇摇曳地拉扯着小柱间的衣衫，更有黑烟一样无有面目的人影在小柱间看不到的地方窃窃私语、指指点点，可当小柱间回头去看时，那些指点和絮语忽然又不见了，偌大的族地仿佛一个空空荡荡的坟，里面游荡着只有小柱间这唯一的活人。

但小柱间并不在意。

他像是被完全屏蔽了负面情绪一般，直到此时脸上犹带着无忧无虑的微笑，他睁目如盲，纵使眼前满是鲜血，也依旧只看得到自己想看的地方。

便在一片静寂与嗡鸣中，小柱间找到了自己想要找的地方。他轻快地走到了一座小小的院落前，大声嘶叫着拍开了门。院子中空空荡荡的，他便自在地自己走了进去。小柱间走进那家人的正屋，意料之中地看到了自己要找的人。

——那是一个吊死的姑娘，她面目狰狞地吐着舌头，高悬的脚尖便在小柱间额前轻轻打晃。

小柱间却完全不觉得找这样一具死尸有什么问题，他见了她便开心地嘶吼起来，他手舞足蹈地比划着什么，像是看不到姑娘扭曲变形的脖颈。奇怪的是，明明那尸体依然静默着，小柱间却像依旧明白了那姑娘的意思，他只微微低头，便在姑娘满布尸斑的足下发现了一个木盒。

小柱间抱起木盒，用那惨叫一般的声音天真地问：【只要我把这个带给父亲，你就能给我想要的吗？】

尸体无言地悬挂在那里，并没有回答，可小柱间却像是得到了肯定的回复。他脚步轻快地离开了屋子，恍然不知死者那双浑浊发黄的眼睛正紧紧注视着他的背影。死者的怨恨犹自未消，小柱间却一无所觉，他抱着盒子开心地推开了院门，满脸都是心愿即将得偿的满足笑容。

然而，大门之后已经不是曾经那副空空荡荡的模样了，尸体堆叠着、挨挤着，铺满了小柱间面前的每一条道路，只要小柱间试图回家，他就必须踏着故人的尸体前行。任何一个人看到了这尸体之路都会退缩吧？毕竟这些尸体原本都是他亲近的叔伯朋友，可小柱间却毫不在意。

他依然活泼泼地笑着，嘴里唱着他那只有惨叫的歌。他一步步踩过那些尸体，高高兴兴地往家走。他像是习惯了，又像是什么都没有发现，他自得地踩过那些人死不瞑目的脸，又把他们的胸膛当作石阶踩踏，他双腿双脚都被血肉粘连浸染了，可他的脸上却只有孩童纯粹又天真的喜悦。

小柱间就这样回了家。

当他推开家门，回到自家的院落时，美叶子已经不在了，但是院落的角落却有一个浑身血肉模糊、无眼无耳的小怪物。那小怪物见柱间进了门，就“呜噜呜噜”地挪动着四肢往小柱间的方向爬，他经过的地方留下深深血痕，张开的口中分明连舌头都没有。

小柱间见了他便笑了。在这个梦中，小柱间第一次叫出了人名，他那惨叫般的声音也比之前更为凄厉哀恐，简直让人不忍卒闻。

小柱间叫道：【扉间！】

随着他的叫喊，昏睡着的、真正的柱间模模糊糊地想道：原来这是扉间啊。

——可这怎么能是扉间呢？

即便是在梦中，柱间也感觉到了难以言说的恐惧和痛苦，这个梦因此震颤起来，小怪物那难以分辨地哀叫也终于能被分辨。

小怪物说的是——

大哥，救救我。

好痛、好痛啊——

大哥，我想回家、回家！

柱间终于发起抖来，可无有逻辑的梦境覆盖了一切不属于梦境的思维，哪怕整个世界都因为柱间的震动而黯淡起来，小柱间的神情也依旧那么轻松。他明明听见了弟弟的求救，可他生着耳朵却如聋子般无用。他就在小怪物的求救声中自顾自地微笑着，自说自话地下了决定。

小柱间说：【我自己去就好了，扉间你就不用陪我了。】

这个时候，小怪物已经爬到了小柱间的脚边，他挣扎着去触碰小柱间的衣角，却被小柱间毫不犹豫地甩开。就像之前踏过无数尸体一样，小柱间极为自然地踩住了小怪物的手，他快快乐乐地踏过了弟弟畸形残疾的身躯，一步步向着父亲所在的堂屋走去。

——他怎么能这样做呢？

——他怎么不会这样做呢。

是的，一直都是这样的。

除了自己想要看到的，柱间什么都看不到；除了自己想要听到的，柱间什么都听不到。

就这样，小柱间捧着盒子欢快地进了门，却惊讶地发现里面什么都没有。待他回头去看时，俨然发现刚刚看到的一切都消失了。房屋、白幡、尸体、“扉间”、美叶子……都不见了。在这空荡纯白的世界里，干干净净、空空荡荡得只有小柱间一人。

这就是千手柱间迄今为止所做的选择所导致的结果吗？

这就是千手柱间过往种种终于导向的未来吗？

仿如回答这个问题似的，站在空旷中的小柱间恍然大悟地低下了头。他打开了手里捧着的盒子，看到了盒子里一直被他珍惜地捧着的东西。

那是一根长长的、浸满了鲜血的上吊绳。

看着那根已经打好了结，正正适合自己的上吊绳，小柱间用他那惨嚎般的声音自言自语：【原来这不是给父亲的东西，而是给我的呀。】

看着这浸满了鲜血的绳子，小柱间若有所思，他没有嫌弃这绳子的肮脏，因为他早就满身污浊了。他也未曾想过逃避，因为这就是柱间应该做的事情。

——这难道不是所有人的期望吗？

小柱间将绳子的另一端向无穷高处甩去。

如同天上的神明也认同着柱间的选择一般，仅仅是这么一个动作，绳结便牢牢挂在了适合自裁的高度。小柱间将自己的脖子套了进去，而后他脚尖点了点地，脚底的地面便也消失了。

那索套终于紧紧地勒住了他的脖子。

直到此时，小柱间的脸上依然带着他一贯的快活微笑。而就在窒息般的痛苦中，那些曾经消失的人们忽然出现了。在小柱间模糊的视线里，他们终于不是此前那副怨毒的样子了。他们欣悦地笑着，他们高兴地鼓着掌，他们神色鲜活、眉目轻松，仿佛柱间终于做出了正确的选择。

在这一瞬间，柱间不由地想：这才是我应该做的啊。

死亡即将来临，就在那无与伦比的痛苦中，巨大的空虚与快乐袭击了柱间。

柱间终于死去。

柱间终于醒来。


	44. 104

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二更！
> 
> 这个柱间的精神状态特别差，虽然理智上已经做出了选择，可那种违背本性的选择每时每刻都折磨着他。他看似绝望，可心底始终不肯放弃，被本性和理智折磨的他已经快到极限了，所以做出来的事既癫狂又古怪。
> 
> 为了让自己屈服，柱间甚至会故意违背自己的底线，去做自己根本不愿做的事。（但往往又真的做不成，反而更痛苦了。）
> 
> 这个柱间已经在崩溃边缘了，甚至会私下自残。
> 
> 他非常憎恨这样的自己。
> 
> 不过，在千手一族里依然存在着如桃华这样信任着柱间的人。但是，柱间的心门已经闭合，他拒绝了他们。
> 
> 拜托啦，看在我这么拼命的份上请多多评论吧！这对我真的很重要！！！

104

柱间从梦中醒来，他迟钝地眨了眨眼睛，并未因为梦境而有任何动摇。

这些日子以来，柱间已经很熟悉这样的梦境了。睡眠是维持身体机能的必要机制，身为千手一族的忍者，柱间自然不会被失眠苦恼，但各种各样的梦境却接踵而来，总也不能让柱间安安心心地过上香甜的一夜。最开始时，他总是梦见宇智波斑，到了现在，他已经不会再做那些被人拯救的梦了，他的梦被鲜血和怨毒缠绕着，像是来自无法安息的死者怨恨的诅咒。

但柱间并不在意。

无论多么可怕的梦境，做了百遍千遍也如白水一样无味。更何况，“千手柱间向来迟钝”，不是吗？既然他曾经迟钝，如今便也迟钝下去吧。若是只对他人的痛苦视若无睹，而仅仅敏感于自己的苦恼，那也太过分了些。

而且，比起那些虚幻的、造不成什么伤害的梦境，柱间还有更重要的事要处理。

——明天，宇智波斑会前往猪鹿蝶三族所在的浅野城议事，而那将会是柱间等待已久的、与宇智波斑开诚布公的会面时机。

但在此之前，柱间必须为此作出准备。

柱间已经厌倦了一次次说服试探了，他不想再一次次剖开心胸、用卑微的姿态来请求对方的聆听与信任。经过了这么多事、吃过了这么多苦头，柱间不免想：既然人与人注定无法互相理解，既然言语无法真正看清一个人的真实，那么就用生死威胁、用并肩而战来试探吧。在无可比拟的强敌压迫下、在无可抗衡的生命危机中，总该能真正看清一个人的心意。

在这世上，能对宇智波斑这样的强者造成威胁的，除了尾兽还有什么呢？

当然，柱间也不是全无私心。柱间永远不会忘记，他寻找到的扉间的最后踪迹正和九尾的行迹吻合。而当柱间四处探访时，也的确有人报告说自己看到了九尾食人的场面。

——就算是九尾，也应为此付出代价。

这正是柱间提前几日带着部下来到此处的原因。

为了搜索扉间的踪迹，柱间曾经地毯式的搜索了几个月，在他眼中，九尾的藏身处并不是秘密。虽然不知九尾为什么安心地藏在此地、几个月都没有动窝，但这并不重要。在柱间的筹划里，九尾不过是个好用的畜生而已，它可以用来考验斑的品行，也可以用来削弱斑的力量，更可以当作壮大自身的筹码，可唯独不是一个值得交流的对象。

既然九尾吃掉了扉间，它就再也不是一个可以让柱间平等对待的生物了。

身为查克拉聚合体的尾兽，说到底不过是一团格外庞大的力量而已。只要做足准备，任何力量都有被降伏的可能。也许这世间能够利用这份力量的族群少之又少，但柱间带领的千手一族绝对拥有这样的资格。

而柱间也确实做得到。

个人力量不足就拿封印阵来弥补，放弃了堂堂正正的战斗后，一切似乎也不那么难。

从前日算起，柱间和他的部下已经在这里呆了一日一夜了。

懒懒地倚在树上，柱间疲惫地闭了闭眼，他周围埋伏着几个部下，正尽心竭力地在周围布下阵法。可尽管如此，这些所谓的“心腹”也离柱间远远的，仿佛柱间是什么令人避之不及的洪水猛兽。但柱间并不怪他们，换做是他处在他们的位置，怕也不想再跟随这么一个卑鄙无耻、不择手段的族长。

但很可惜，柱间这一脉已经做了数百年的族长了，积威深厚；而这些一代代跟随着族长一脉的人们，比起纯粹的同族，更像是族长一脉隐秘而忠诚的家臣。曾经的柱间无比厌恶这样的传统，他总是希望真诚的友谊来自于心与心的贴近，但现在，柱间觉得这样也不坏。

阵法眼看就要完成，阵法中心充当阵眼的镜子也发出了闪闪烁烁的光亮。柱间微微直起身，正看到桃华走到近前，恭敬地低下头汇报。

桃华道：“柱间大人，溯源镜内已经放入了事先铺设好的幻术，经过此地阵法的放大，这个幻术足以将九尾困到明日申时三刻。大长老、三长老和四长老也已在幻术中设下心理暗示，保证九尾脱困后的三日都不会使用尾兽玉。”

“明日申时三刻，是吧？”柱间颠了颠手里的苦无，曼声道，“城里布置的怎么样了？”

“一切顺利。”桃华沉默了一下，还是道，“到时我们的人会把宇智波斑引出城中，到时您只管把暴怒的九尾引过去就是了。”

闻言，柱间似笑非笑地道：“城外的封印阵呢？若是宇智波斑不打算帮我，总不会要我不明不白地死在九尾手里吧？”

“您不必担心。”桃华毫不犹豫地顶了回去。她虽然低着头，身子却站得笔直，声音也铿锵有力、斩钉截铁，没有一丝犹豫，“完全封印阵已经布置完全，都是传自忍宗的术法，就算是九尾也能一体封印。封印阵布设在了距离浅野城十五公里处的荒野处，您稍后移步查看就是了。”

这样说着，桃华忽然抬起了头，她定定看着柱间，道：“更何况，宇智波斑不是那样的人。只要您把谢礼给他，就算是他十分讨厌你，也不会让你立刻死在那里。”

“你倒是很信任他。”柱间笑道，他垂眸看着面前的女忍，故意曲解了她的意思，“怎么，就因为他救了板间，你就这么信任他了吗？桃华，你别忘了，上次差点杀了他弟弟的是谁。”

桃华抿住了唇，不说话了。就在柱间以为她已经退缩不言时，一向恭顺的女忍却上前一步，挡住了想要去查看封印阵的柱间。面对柱间惊讶的目光，桃华握了握腰间的剑柄，她直视着柱间的眼睛，眼神一时如利刃般锋芒必露。

桃华断然道：“恕我直言，柱间大人，你根本没想让宇智波斑通过考验吧？”

“哦？”柱间微笑着歪了歪头，做出一副很感兴趣的样子，可他的眼睛分明一片冰凉，看得桃华汗毛倒竖，可桃华还是坚持着说完了她想说的话。这些话，桃华早就想说了。她原以为柱间会像以前那样主动解释，可她等了又等，却只等到了柱间越发阴郁的眼神。

终于，桃华不想等了。

桃华离家太久了，她出门做了两年的任务，一回家，一切面目全非。她不知道柱间现在是怎么回事，自己的族人又是怎么回事。但桃华知道，有些话，如果她不跟柱间说，也许就真的没人会给柱间说了。

对于身为柱间心腹的桃华而言，柱间的计划并不难猜。

桃华深吸一口气，冷淡地说出了自己的推测。桃华道：“明日，宇智波斑将去浅野城执行任务。接着这个时机，您会与他在城中‘偶遇’，将谢礼奉上，试图用那些店铺和药房将救命之恩一笔勾销。”

“不然呢？”柱间插言道，他反问，“难道就因为他救了板间，就要我一辈子矮他一头？宇智波向来弱于医药，我送给他们的难道不是一份大礼？”

这是什么忘恩负义之徒才说得出的话。

桃华被他的话气得青筋暴露，若不是自己亲眼所见，她根本不会相信这样的话出自柱间之口。可桃华却还是勉强忍了下来，她看着柱间，一字一顿继续了下去。桃华道：“然而，您并不准备同他开诚布公的交谈，而是要考验他。”

“您会带着暴怒的九尾再一次与他‘偶遇’。”

“生死危机最能考验人的品质，在九尾的追杀下，如果他独自远遁，那么就算是考验失败，您会直接带着尾兽去往封印之地，独自封印尾兽；如果他向您伸出援手，那么就算考验成功，您会合二人之力封印九尾，然后用一纸盟约打发他，让他白白为千手一族出工出力。”

“还要看他表现的，”柱间又一次打断了桃华，他脸上笑眯眯的，说出的话却冰冷至极，“如果他不识趣，我也不会强迫他，大家好聚好散嘛。”

——千手柱间这是撞坏了脑子吗？

桃华不免这么想。她咬了咬牙，直截了当地问：“你觉得这样没问题吗？柱间大人？”

“嗯？桃华你觉得那里不对吗？”面对部下的质问，柱间笑了笑，他看着这个自小到大的战友与玩伴，轻描淡写地问道：“怎么，结盟对象难道不是要仔细考量的吗？现在是千手强而宇智波弱，身为强势的一方，有更多要求不是理所当然的吗？”

“更何况，他不是性格纯善到了连对敌对忍族的忍者都会伸出援手吗？如果是真的干净无暇，那么他就不会看着我死去，那我自然会选择他做我的盟友。”

“你这是什么歪理！”桃华终于忍不住低喝道。

过大的音量引来了周围人的侧目，桃华顿了一下，竭力平复了心绪。她将隐隐提高的音量压了回去，质问道：“他凭什么要救你？”

“是你对宇智波泉奈挥刀，是你害得他重伤濒死，是你误会了他，不是他误会了你！从头到尾，都是我们千手一族理亏，不是他宇智波斑！”

“可他是我的敌人，”柱间截口道，“对敌人，不是怎样都可以的吗？”

“你能不能别再插嘴了？”桃华桃华烦躁地道，“我没有在和你开玩笑！”此时此刻，她终于抛却了那些规矩和传统，以一个朋友的身份发出质疑。

桃华看着柱间，握紧了腰间的剑柄，她一字一顿地道：“在那之前，我们两族已经签订过了‘互不伤害’协约，而他又救了板间，是你的恩人！”

“不要再打断我了，别再装得若无其事，您知道我和你争论的不是这个！”

“宇智波斑救了板间，你就要他再救你一次。可是你多大了，板间又多大了？板间是个毫无反抗之力的孩子，可你是吗？他有什么理由要去救把危险带给他的你？更何况，那是九尾啊！是足以毁城灭国、数百年来无人能敌的、尾兽中的最强，九尾！”

“这根本是不可能完成的考验！宇智波斑也有自己的责任和亲族，他凭什么为你豁出生命？”

“既然这个考验根本无法达成，您又为什么要做这个考验？就只为了让你自己死心吗？你一定要证明这世上根本没有一个人值得与你并肩吗？”

“好，就算你根本不想要宇智波斑这个盟友，那你为什么一定要用这样的手段？你一定要让所有人都知道你‘冷漠无情’、连知恩图报都不会吗？你就那么想被所有人唾弃吗？非得人人都远离你，你才甘心吗？”

桃华气得胸膛起伏，她本就是个火爆性子，自丽春死去以来，她已忍到忍无可忍了。桃华骂道：“别说什么九尾可以削弱宇智波斑的战斗力，我就直说了吧，你就没考虑过，很有可能你俩加起来都打不过九尾吗？”

“千手柱间，你在发什么疯？你想死吗？你就这么想被所有人讨厌吗？”

“你想在所有人的厌憎中死去吗？”

“你到底在想什么？你到底想干什么！”

桃华的怒气如此生动，她美丽的面容都因此扭曲起来。她接连不断的问题像是锐利的苦无，打得柱间根本无力反击。

被这么指着鼻子骂，柱间本该是生气的，可他看着桃华那张写满了愤怒的脸，一时竟只想苦笑。

柱间在心里回答桃华，他想：我也不知道我想做什么啊。

柱间也不知道自己到底想干什么。

——要成为所有人畏惧的对象，要以绝对的强势获得和平，要为弟弟复仇，要肩负起一族应有的荣耀，要……

要做的事情太多了，可柱间无可奈何地把一切搞得乱七八糟。从小到大，没有人比柱间更相信他人的力量了。柱间总是觉得自己一个人是不行的，他总是觉着自己需要朋友的帮助、扉间的辅助，他总是想要集合众人的力量一同前行，总觉得只有相携着双手才能共同开创美好的未来。

可现在的柱间已经什么都没有了。

柱间便只好自己一点点去做。事实证明，这世上没有谁离了别人就没法活，经过不懈努力，柱间终于想出了一些看起来还算不错的法子。这些方案甚至说服了顽固守旧的长老们，更让族人们沉默地低下了头，柱间本该以此为傲的，可真到了执行的时候，偏偏又是柱间自己，把一切搞得绝不完美。

柱间也不想这样的，可他心底深处有一部分始终不愿死去，仿佛有另一个自己在他体内抗争不已、不断反抗。

那个柱间总是在大声尖叫、大声抗议，他以一种歇斯底里的姿态疯狂呼喊：不是这样的、这样做是不对的——

柱间以残酷手段立威时他要喊，柱间故意做出傲慢姿态逼人屈服时他要这样喊，柱间用严格的规矩管控族人时他也要喊。

可光是这样喊有用吗？难道不正是因为柱间的软弱才导致了如今的局面吗？

柱间对自己心底那怎么也不愿意消退的软弱说道：接受这个世界的规则有什么不好呢？

这就是这个时代的生存法则，为什么你就不愿意妥协、为什么你非要这么固执？

你还想再害死谁？

柱间真恨自己的软弱。

于是柱间只好用更残酷的手段让自己死心。

这次也是一样，明明柱间的打算很好的，可柱间就是无法控制地以最令人讨厌的方式执行了那还算不错的计划。明明他也知道作为首领只是让人畏惧是不行的，明明他也知道追随者对首领的恐惧只应出自首领冷酷的作风、而不是卑鄙的品行，可柱间还是无可救药地搞砸了一切。

柱间就是做不到全然理性。

是柱间心底那一点软弱的心绪不愿意，是他心底的那个自己在低声诅咒：你做了这样的事，你怎么能再为人爱戴？

他问柱间：你为什么不去死？

可柱间仅存的那点理性告诉他，柱间至少不能现在去死。柱间知道自己活该被讨厌、被憎恨，柱间也情愿承担这一切，可这必须在理想实现之后。但柱间偏偏控制不住自己心底的那点执念，每当柱间按部就班地实现了一次计划，他便控制不住地伤害自己，若不是这一副千手与生俱来的好身体，柱间早就死在了自己手下。

这样是不行的，柱间一次次告诫自己，他有时候简直恨不得亲手杀了心底那点阴魂不散的软弱信念，总也好过在理智和感性间反复撕扯，不断做出一个又一个本不该做出的选择。

所以当桃华问他“你到底想干什么”时，柱间根本无法回答，他只是下意识地、混混沌沌地、自己都不知道自己真实心意地，就选择了那个最恶心也最容易去死的选项。

但这很快就不是什么大问题了。

看着桃华明澈的眼眸，柱间想：没关系的，无论怎样，等见过那个宇智波斑后，那点苟延残喘的心绪总该死心了。

——是的，柱间就是故意的，没人能通过那样的考验，这世上根本不存在那么纯白干净的人。

这么一想，从头到尾，桃华说的真是一点没错。

一如既往的，桃华依旧那么敏锐，但柱间已经无力应对这样的敏锐了。说来也很奇怪，他明明准备了那么多说辞来为自己解释，可面对桃华那张气急败坏的脸，面对她咄咄逼人的问题，那些冠冕堂皇的话术忽然消失了，柱间突然就张口结舌，忘记了所有用来辩解的话语，像是有人扼住了他的脖子，逼着他只能吐出最真诚的话语。

有那么一瞬间，柱间竟以为回到了过去。每当他一胡闹，扉间就会毫不犹豫地泼冷水，桃华更会毫不客气地亮明刀枪、一点面子都不会给柱间留。

但偏偏桃华又是柱间除了亲兄弟以外最信任的那个人。

可现在不是以前了。

扉间不在了，现在桃华的关心也仅仅因为她并不了解事情的全貌。若是她知道了佛间的遗言、若是她知道美叶子和青松的死，她还会像现在这样吗？她还敢这么直抒胸臆、不管不顾地和柱间说话吗？她还会坚信柱间必有苦衷、会为他的生命安全担忧吗？

柱间想，不会了。

过了一会儿，柱间才找回了自己的嘴巴。他的脑子像是锈住的齿轮，在无数声逼迫下才终于想起了自己应当怎样回复。柱间把视线从桃华脸上移开，像任何一个上位者那样矜傲又冷淡地道：“千手桃华，念在你刚刚完成超危级任务回族不久，这次我不与你计较。”

顿了顿，柱间回避了桃华的质问，他从脑子里备好的说辞中随便选了一个理由，应付地说道：“如今千手一族正处于风口浪尖，我们已经私下与火之国内数个忍族达成了暗中盟约，正需要确认宇智波一族真正的态度和宇智波斑真正的战力。”

“这一次试探一举多得。即将诞生的千手联盟需要更强的底蕴，称霸忍界也需要对局势做出更准确的判断。宇智波实力强悍，我们必须要看准他们的动向。至于其他的，不过是顺我者昌，逆我者亡罢了。”

想起第一次提起“称霸忍界”时族内长老的反应，柱间眼底满是冷光，他扯了扯嘴角，讥讽地道：“桃华，你回来的太晚了。你不知道，这可是我们全族的渴望，不然长老们怎么会任由我胡闹？”

在柱间看来，这已经是个足够好的回答了，可桃华依旧不依不饶地逼视着柱间，没有半点放弃的意思。于是那种窒息般的感觉又来了，又一次的，柱间勉强端住了冷漠的模样，他垂眸道：“至于你说的考验……这种事根本就无需考验。”

“互相理解？别惹我发笑了。这世上根本就不存在那种人。”

——就这么孤独地走下去吧，就这么沉沦下去吧，直到最终完成了那个梦想。

柱间这样告诫自己。

桃华却并不明白柱间的想法，他根本不明白柱间怎么会变成这样。她离族两年，对柱间的印象依然停留在那个乐天到了没心没肺的少年，柱间这般冷漠的话语足以气得她脸色铁青。桃华定定地看着柱间，半晌从鼻子里喷出一口气。她松开了握着剑柄的手，嗤笑道：“是吗？”

不等柱间回应，桃华已经扭过了身，她已经完全不想谈了，她根本无法理解现在的柱间，更不明白柱间秉持着怎样的信念，但无论柱间如何想、怎么变，桃华也有自己坚持。争论是无用的，既然柱间无论怎样都不肯摘下那层面具，那也就不必谈了。

思及至此，桃华语调冰冷但客气地道：“如果没有别的事，属下就去做事了。”

走了几步，她又顿住了足，背对着柱间道：“是，我是什么都不知道，可我相信自己的眼睛。”

“千手柱间，别把别人都当成傻子。”距离柱间几步之遥，桃华微微侧身。她面无表情地看向柱间，自嘲地道：“活该老娘摊上你这么个倒霉蛋，但老娘又有什么办法。你要发疯，老娘只好陪你一起疯。”

桃华抬眼看向柱间，眼神一时如刀般锋利，她冷笑道：“但是我得说，你真的蠢爆了。”

柱间听得一愣，当他再次回过神来时，眼前已经没有了桃华的身影。

“什么啊……”柱间轻声嘟囔，他垂下头，僵硬地扯了扯嘴角，终于露出了一个比哭还难看的笑容。


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉更晚了！本章有隐晦的修因剧情。
> 
> 这周行程又满又累，非常抱歉没能多更早更。
> 
> 本章的话，未来往昔镜的事会在后面解密，长老们真的不是有意坑柱间的，只是时间太久了，古籍记录有错误和散失的部分，而千手又出了名的不善幻术，他们根本不知道自己使用方法完全错了，他们灌输进去的幻境完全被未来往昔镜本身的功能覆盖了。
> 
> 以及，九喇嘛梦到的未来是没有穿越者存在的原著剧情，但是因为九喇嘛对斑的滤镜美化了很多。本文主线绝对不会按着这个发展的~保证he！
> 
> 修因决裂的原因同动画，还是理念不同。在因陀罗离开忍宗后发生过几件激化矛盾的事，有机会在番外里写~
> 
> 【小剧场】
> 
> 长老们：我们要激怒九尾，让他恨柱间，你明白的吧？
> 
> 未来往昔镜：明白了，so easy！
> 
> 长老们：（塞幻境）
> 
> 未来往昔镜：（这啥玩意，扔了扔了。）
> 
> 柱间：你们都恨我！！！

105

九喇嘛觉得自己在做梦。

自从遇见斑以后，它已经很少做梦了。这一次，它难得梦到了过去的事。

尾兽是六道仙人创造的生灵，他们一生下来就有着难以匹敌的力量。后来，六道仙人之子阿修罗继承了忍宗，他便接手了对尾兽的处置。只是阿修罗素来仁厚，从未想过要将尾兽拘束一地，便和它们约法三章、不许伤人，任它们寻找自己合意的居处。

那个时候，原定的忍宗继承人、六道仙人的长子因陀罗已经离开了忍宗，大多数尾兽都未能与他谋面。九喇嘛却不同，它外出流浪时，竟真的遇到过这个传说中高傲严苛又不近人情的仙人眼拥有者。只是，与人们口中凶神恶煞的执法者不同，与阿修罗口中完美又强大的哥哥也不同，九喇嘛遇到的因陀罗虚弱又狼狈，被暴雨淋湿的身躯因剧痛而痉挛。

正如其他尾兽一般，当时的九喇嘛依然对六道仙人拥有着十足的怀恋，对因陀罗也爱屋及乌，总觉得自己不能坐视他这样死去。尽管后来亲眼目睹了因陀罗的坏脾气与恐怖战力的它觉得自己实在是在生死边缘捡了条命，可这不妨碍当时的它傻乎乎地对濒临昏死的因陀罗伸出援手。

也正因此，九喇嘛才知道了一些其他尾兽所不知道的秘辛。

比如，因陀罗曾经爱着阿修罗。

比如，阿修罗曾经无数次地来找过因陀罗。

比如，因陀罗用自己与阿修罗的查克拉与血脉结合，生生造出了自己族裔。

而后者正是因陀罗虚弱的原因。不成熟的血脉忍术导致了强烈的反噬，虽然后代能够完美地遗传因陀罗的仙人眼，可对施术者，也就是因陀罗本身，却造成了难以言喻地影响，使他陷入了有史以来的实力最低谷。

但对因陀罗这样的强者而言，这种反噬并不算什么。

虽然他不需要，但九喇嘛还是陪着因陀罗渡过了这段虚弱期。它甚至含辛茹苦地陪着因陀罗带了好几年孩子，直到孩子逐渐长大，才陪着因陀罗将孩子托付给了曾经的旧部。而在这中间，阿修罗来过很多次。

阿修罗如九喇嘛记忆中一样温和又宽厚，可不知怎么地，九喇嘛觉得阿修罗并不喜欢这个名为“宇智波”的孩子，可因陀罗却禁止九喇嘛说出一切的真相。

但不管怎么说，他们三个一起带孩子的日子还是很不错的。虽然因陀罗和阿修罗总是吵架，但九喇嘛以它感应恶意的天赋发誓，兄弟两人从未真正地厌恶彼此。更何况，不是还有孩子吗？纵然因陀罗根本不会被孩子羁绊住脚步，可这个孩子的存在本身就意味着因陀罗从未看中过除了阿修罗以外的任何人。

故而，九喇嘛从未觉得因陀罗会与阿修罗真正决裂。它看着兄弟二人关系逐渐转好便做回了自由的尾兽，直到那个雨夜阿修罗亲手杀死了因陀罗，它才如遭雷击般赶回了忍宗。

当九喇嘛赶到那片战场时，它简直不敢相信自己看到了什么。阿修罗却笑了，他那张疲倦苍白、被大雨彻底洗过的面容上只有狼狈，他看着九喇嘛，嘴角噙着苦涩的笑。他告诉九喇嘛，自己的查克拉将与因陀罗的查克拉代代转世、代代纠缠，直到最后的和解。

九喇嘛看着他，问他：“既然如此，你又为什么要杀了他呢？”

阿修罗还未开口，周围人已经七嘴八舌地为他张目，他们都说这是因为因陀罗罪大恶极，可阿修罗却只是悲哀地苦笑。

真奇怪啊，他明明胜了，却像个失去一切的败者。阿修罗那双曾经温厚平和的眼睛黯淡无光，他看着九喇嘛，只是摇头叹息。

阿修罗说：“你不懂。”

九喇嘛当然不懂。

它只是个刚诞生的尾兽，哪里懂人类复杂的感情。它不知道那些阿修罗笑嘻嘻缠着因陀罗的日子是不是假的，它不知道阿修罗口中那个温柔和善、值得信赖的哥哥是不是只是一场幻想，它也不知道，因陀罗梦里喃喃呼唤的名字是不是根本不是“阿修罗”。

他们为什么不能互相理解？

他们为什么彼此刀刃相向？

他们为什么非要分离？

也许再过几百年，见遍了悲欢离合的九喇嘛能够猜出发生了什么，但现在的九喇嘛根本不能明白一切到底是怎样到了现在的这个地步。而这些问题，也再也没有人会为九喇嘛解答。

因陀罗死了，阿修罗很快也死了。再也没有人笑眯眯地揉着九喇嘛的耳朵和它聊天，也不会有人会在它被骗的时候骂他一顿，然后虎着脸让那些欺骗了尾兽的家伙得到自己应有的报应。阿修罗总是带着九喇嘛去玩，而因陀罗则教了九喇嘛结印，他们教他如何生存，又告诉他如何才是真正快乐的时光。

现在他们都死了。

甚至一个是死在另一个的手中，让九喇嘛连个寻仇的人都找不到。

但是没关系，九喇嘛想，我有斑了。

斑很强，斑不会被任何人杀死，斑会给九喇嘛带各种好吃的点心，会和它交流切磋，会用一定的报酬换取九喇嘛的帮助。九喇嘛在世间流浪了太久，斑是在那之后第一个不畏惧也不憎恨地对待它的人，他把它当成值得尊重的存在，九喇嘛便回报给他更多的善意。

就仿佛，“因陀罗”又回到了九喇嘛的身边。

这些都是已经发生过的事，九喇嘛乐得在梦里回顾着和斑交往的种种，可就在某一时刻，明快的梦境忽然染上了阴霾，未来的一角向九喇嘛悄然拉开帷幕，梦境中的一切不再是九喇嘛曾经经历过的一切了，九喇嘛似乎以梦为媒，看到了未来发生的一切。

梦中，斑与柱间结盟了。

在看到千手柱间的第一秒，九喇嘛就知道他是这一代的阿修罗转世。也正因此，当九喇嘛看到他与斑交握的手时，心里只有高兴。接着，以千手和宇智波为主的村子建立了。忍村的建立带来了相当一段时间的和平，没人想要以一族之力应对这样的庞然大物。于是忍村一个又一个建起，而斑和柱间站在村子的山巅，满眼都是和平的风景。

但是没关系，便是有再多的忍村，又能怎么样呢？谁的村子都比不过柱间与斑的村子。古今无三的二人建立的忍村自然强大无匹，而有了九喇嘛的镇压，村子的一切更是蓬勃发展。九喇嘛除了每日吃喝玩乐，更多了几分被信任与被委托的责任感。

对九喇嘛而言，这种感觉还挺不坏。

显然，柱间和斑也有着相似的感受。在九喇嘛还没意识到的时候，他们已经自然而然地黏在了一起。是的，如同宿命一般，斑和柱间相爱了。得知了一切的九喇嘛一边怀疑是不是他们身上的因陀罗与阿修罗查克拉作怪，一边又开始大怒柱间是什么时候偷偷勾搭上了斑。

不过没关系，九喇嘛想，老夫会看着他们的。

——这一次，阿修罗和因陀罗的悲剧一定不会再重演了。更何况，柱间也打不过斑嘛。

“但是”，为什么凡事总会有个“但是”呢？

宿命一般的，斑与柱间决裂了。

当九喇嘛跟着斑攻向柱间时，它甚至根本没有理解事情怎么就到了现在这一步。又一次地，它无奈地重复了曾经的老路，懵懂无知间就看着相爱的两人忽然分道扬镳，走到了必须手刃对方的地步。但九喇嘛得说，它觉得在柱间和斑之间，斑是那个更加温柔、也更不会下杀手的人。

所以，只要是斑赢了就好了，九喇嘛不由这么想。

斑也确实没有辜负九喇嘛的希望。

九喇嘛被千手木人打得虚弱得趴在了地上，斑却没有露出丝毫败相。三天三夜的生死之搏后，是斑赢了。他向着柱间走去，而柱间已经虚弱地半跪在了地上。斑在说些什么九喇嘛已经听不清了，可它看得出斑根本没想杀死柱间，便放松地准备闭上眼睛，好好歇上一歇。

等醒来之后，一切又会回到原来的样子吧。

这时的九喇嘛竟还这么想，它懒懒地慢慢闭上眼睛，简直恨不得放松地打个呵欠。

可就在这一瞬间，变生肘腋。一柄长刀从身后刺穿了斑的后心，而原先狼狈跪地的柱间变成僵硬的木雕。鲜血染红了地面，斑张着眼睛倒在了雨水之中，他的眼睛到死都没有合上。来自最信任之人的一刀带走了他的生命，而九喇嘛目眦俱裂地看着这一切，什么也没能阻止。

又一次的，“阿修罗”杀死了“因陀罗”。

九喇嘛几乎要疯了。

它在封印卷轴里无能狂怒了好几天，才忽然明白过来“斑已经死了”这样的事实。

——那个呆里呆气、却温柔得不可思议的斑是真的死了。没有什么查克拉转世，也没有什么重来一次的机会，他死了，他再也不会回来了。

没有人会像斑那样认真地和它讨论问题了，没有人会像斑那样不带一丝贪婪地给它做好吃的了，没有人会像斑那样尊重着它、一点也不觉得它可怕了。九喇嘛失去了自己的朋友，于是它在那些人眼中再也不是“九喇嘛”，而是“九尾”了。

九喇嘛头一次学会了憎恨。

它恨柱间，它恨那个罔顾了斑的心意，杀死了斑的柱间。

但它已经没有办法了。现在的柱间已经不是初遇时连木遁都没有完全觉醒的柱间了，在斑的帮助下，他已经成为了和斑共同立于忍界之巅的忍者，九喇嘛打不过他。事实上，在那一场战斗后，它就被关在了黑暗逼仄的封印卷轴中，再也没有被放出来。

后来，九喇嘛又被转移到了人柱力的体内。在最初的岁月里，九喇嘛简直难以置信，它根本无法理解为什么阿修罗的转生者会发明出这样的封印容器，还要运用在尾兽身上，直到它知道柱间也命不久矣了。

此后的数十年，人柱力一届换过一届，而九喇嘛被关在阴暗的空间里，一次又一次被当作战争的武器运用。柱间是什么想法，九喇嘛并不知道，但它知道，斑是想要和平的。可现在九喇嘛在做什么？它在践踏斑的理想。

在被封印的日子，九喇嘛处于空洞的寂寞之中，那些人柱力也很少与九喇嘛交流，他们都知道九尾是多么邪恶的存在。九喇嘛就这样渡过了没有长度的日月，它不止一次的想过，如果能够回到当初，它一定要斩断柱间与斑的孽缘，如果能回到当初，它一定不能让柱间再一次欺骗斑——

不，如果能够回到当初，它要杀死那个尚且稚嫩的柱间。

日复一日的祈祷中，仿佛天上神佛也听到了九喇嘛的祈愿，于是某一日的傍晚，九喇嘛从沉睡中睁开眼睛，忽然就意识到自己已经脱离了封印。冥冥中，一种感觉告诉它，它回到了过去。

而后，梦醒了。

九喇嘛真正地睁开了眼，回归了现实。在那一刻，它看到了远处正对着自己的镜子，回忆起自己根本未曾离开此地的真实。它看着那面镜子，想起了那面镜子的名字，也看到了就在不远处抬眼看着自己的人。

那正是千手柱间，在梦中杀死了斑，又封印了、利用了九喇嘛的柱间。

转瞬之间，九喇嘛明白了自己应该做些什么。它不知道柱间对自己使用那面镜子到底是想做什么，但它只要知道那面镜子究竟代表着何种意义就够了。

——此乃“未来往昔镜”，镜中展示的即为真实、即为命运、即是对未来的预告。

这枚由六道仙人传给继承人阿修罗的镜子有着不可思议的威能，镜中显示的只有真实的过往和未来，或者说，镜中映照出的幻境便是命运制定的轨迹。若是无人干扰，一切便会按着镜中所示步步而行，也许幻境中的内容会因为九喇嘛的个人偏向而在细微处有所变动，但大体的脉络绝不会因此改变。

既然之前的梦境便是这镜子的杰作，那么九喇嘛要做什么已经很明显了。

毫不犹豫地，九喇嘛扑向了柱间。

痛苦和愧恨的滋味还未从九喇嘛心中全然褪去，它甚至忘记了自己还有尾兽玉这样的杀招，它只想杀了柱间，用牙齿、用利爪、如野兽一般地将柱间撕碎扯断，让他再不能伤害它所爱的一切。

而面对这气势汹汹的疯狂攻击，柱间却只是讥讽地笑了。他不知道镜子到底对九尾展现了怎样的幻境，也不知道“未来往昔镜”并不像是古籍所说的只是一件可使意志不坚之人陷入疯狂的幻术忍具，他只知道，九尾的发疯意味着一切顺利进行，而他为扉间复仇的未来就在眼前。

几个起跃躲过九尾的攻击，柱间确认了九尾确实未曾有使用尾兽玉的念头便放下了心。他毫不犹豫地转身就逃，带着暴怒的九喇嘛朝着预定的方向奔去，他捧着那面冰冷的镜子，状似恐惧，心里却只有冷笑。

他讥讽地想：到底只是畜生而已。


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉大家久等了！我回来了！
> 
> 7K的肥更，希望大家喜欢~柱斑终于见面了，在深谈之前，先稍微了解一下彼此吧。
> 
> 现在的柱间正在崩溃的边缘遥遥欲坠，他已经不会再轻易卸下心防了，他已经不会再被简单的言语轻易感动了。他希望自己能够放弃曾经软弱的想法，他在拼了命地让斑讨厌自己。人在濒临崩溃时，是会做出疯狂到了自己也不能理解的决定的。
> 
> 这一章柱间说的话全都不是他真正的心意，而斑也明白这一点。同时，斑更清楚，能够治愈此时的柱间的人不是他，而是还活着的扉间。
> 
> 希望大家不要讨厌这样的柱间~
> 
> 下一章，柱斑正式互殴！等柱间发泄之后就可以慢慢和解啦！
> 
> （重新理了理细纲，把柱间照镜子放到后面的章节啦！）
> 
> 拜托了，请多多评论吧！这对我真的很重要！！！！

106

事情的发展一如柱间所料，但他唯一没有想到的是斑真的帮了他。

柱间回想起他带着尾兽冲向斑时斑呆愣的神情，忍不住有些怀疑斑只是一时吓傻了。也怪他一见到斑就拽着对方的手腕往前跑，竟导致了眼下这样尴尬的局面。但没关系，柱间早就预演过这样的可能，因此故意在他们的“逃亡”路上准备了一个狭窄的藏匿之所。

到时候，狭窄的空间、昏暗的环境、紧迫的敌人……这难道不是试探对方心意的最好时机？

果不其然，正如柱间猜想的那样，他们一路奔逃，可与尾兽间的差距仍在不断缩小。幸而在被暴怒的九尾抓住之前，柱间找到了那个事先备好的洞窟，硬扯着斑挤了进去。

出于柱间不可告人的心思，此处绝不宽阔。比起足以藏身的“穴窟”，它更像是山崖边一道浅浅的凹痕，逼仄的空间只够柱间和斑紧密地挨挤在一起，连手脚都需交错着互相支撑，便连彼此的呼吸都可听闻。斑在里，柱间在外，而在柱间身后，临时切下的岩块将洞窟的入口牢牢堵住，以此作为外在的伪装，暂时蒙蔽了失去理智的尾兽。

零星的光影顺着石与石的缝隙刺入，又被柱间宽阔的背脊阻隔在了洞穴之外。就借着这微弱的光亮，柱间看清了斑沉静黑亮的眸子。真奇怪啊，明明外面是可毁城灭国的九尾，眼前之人却未有丝毫动容，他甚至连赖以称雄的写轮眼都没打开，只静静地看着柱间，仿佛正等待着柱间先开口解释。

被这样的目光看着，柱间连准备好的说辞都差点忘记了。

“抱歉，把宇智波君卷入了危险之中，”话一出口，柱间便镇定了些，他逼着自己不去在意那仿佛穿刺皮肉的视线，口中说着自己都感到恶心的话语，“我本是要从附近的寺庙中取出家传宝物的，可没想到这宝物竟被九尾盯上了，便只好一路奔逃至此。”

这样说着，他艰难地活动了下手脚，从怀中的取出“未来往昔镜”给斑看了看，以此证实自己所言非虚。“未来往昔镜”也不愧是忍宗之主传下来的宝物，即便在这样昏暗的环境下依然闪着熠熠宝光，照不出人影的镜面更是让人一眼便能看出它的非凡身价。

见斑的目光凝注在镜面上、没有立时发难，柱间不由心下一定。他面上露出了虚伪的笑容，满含歉意、却又大义凌然地续道：“此事确实是我之过，慌不择路竟逃到了浅野城附近。若是九尾这样的害兽入了城，那必是血流成河。我实在担不起这样的罪责，便只好寻求您的帮助。”

“世人多是只顾一己私利之徒，也只有您有这样的胸襟和能力肩负起他人的安危。”柱间意有所指地道，“虽说之前我们有些误会，但宇智波君舍命相救舍弟之恩，我始终牢记在心。”

嘴上满口敬语与谦辞，柱间心里却只有一片冷凝，他眼神闪了闪，稍稍低垂了视线。就着现在这个姿势，柱间清楚地看到了斑领口处隐隐约约的伤痕，他因从露出了一个诚恳到了夸张的愧疚表情，叹息道：“此是我之过……”他一边说，一边便要伸手触摸斑的伤口，却被斑握住了手腕。

柱间对此毫不意外，他不以为忤地笑了笑，将那只被挡住的手收回，故意撑在了斑的腰际。过近的距离让斑不悦地皱了皱眉，柱间却因此生出些近乎自虐的快感。

——柱间不喜欢斑如今这副平静又包容的样子，一点也不。

他讨厌斑毫不犹豫地便跟上他的脚步，他厌恶斑毫不犹豫便付出的信任。明明面对的是尾兽这样的敌人，斑竟也能毫不犹豫地与他同行，明明柱间找到的地方狭小到了危险的地步，可斑竟也毫不犹豫地听从了他的话语。

斑不该是这样的。

敌对忍族的族长相见时本该只有尔虞我诈，他们应当唇枪舌剑地试探彼此，然后才能在交换利益的过程中一点点试探对方的真意。更何况，柱间于斑有杀亲、杀身之仇，斑应该恨他、斑应该满脸厌烦。

他怎能如此平静？

他怎能再次付出信任！

难道他不知道柱间是怎样的卑鄙与无耻吗？

难道柱间这些日子表现出的残忍冷酷还不足以让他心生警惕吗？

斑应该恨柱间才对，他应该想要复仇才对，只有这样，才符合世间的常理。

这样想着，柱间歪头凝视着斑。昏暗的洞窟中，他黑沉的眼底更是透不入一丝光线。柱间看着斑，忽然轻声道：“说起来，我一直很好奇呢。”

笑容爬上了柱间的脸，柱间微微俯身，进一步缩小了两人间的距离。他将自己的要害暴露在斑触手可及的位置，自己却靠在斑的耳边满是恶意地低语：“曾经连朋友都会出卖的宇智波君，真的有那么好心吗？”

柱间微笑着道：“大家都是一般的可耻，也就不必互相掩饰了吧？”

斑的身体终于紧绷了起来。

这样才对嘛，柱间的笑容更大了些。他一面痛苦得浑身发麻，一面又快意得近乎喜悦。他觉得自己终于找到了应对斑的方法，他紧盯着对面坚硬阴冷的石壁，克制不住地幻想起斑将苦无捅进他心脏的样子。

——到时候，身为杀人者的斑一定会被柱间的血液浇得满头满脸吧？就像曾经的柱间那样，被明明不想杀死的人淋了满身鲜血，从此一辈子都难忘那样的滋味。

到了那个时候，斑将再不能保持这副无欲无求的神情了，更不会再用这样讨厌的平静眼神注视着柱间，好像他愿意理解柱间的苦衷、好像他愿意听取柱间辩解、好像他面前的柱间依然是那种会天真地相信“人与人能够互相理解”的愚蠢之徒。

这真的是……恶心透顶。

可惜的是，斑并没有现在动手。柱间稍稍遗憾了下，便继续挑唆道：“前一天还在友好地交谈，第二日便可毫不犹豫地下手，以小窥大，宇智波君不愧是当世无二的豪杰，那么小的时候便有如此的魄力，我自愧不如。”

他笑吟吟地道：“只是这一次，您救了舍弟，又想换取些什么呢？”

斑的唇动了动，似乎想要说些什么，柱间却先一步提高声音打断了他尚未出口的话。柱间道：“可别说是什么‘我也有弟弟’这样令人发笑的话了，若是你真的在意你的弟弟，又为什么要来救我呢？”

斑的眉头紧皱了起来，可这只让柱间愈加快意。什么结盟、什么道谢，现在的柱间全都不想了，他只想让斑恨他。

柱间讥笑道：“真是可惜，那天没把你弟弟彻底杀死，只有那样我们才算是真正公平了，不是吗？”接着，他露出了夸张的、恍然大悟的神情，叹息道：“啊，真对不起，我应该当时就把宇智波泉奈杀掉才对。只有这样，才能真正算得上报了宇智波君的恩情吧？”

“明明是幼子却窃据了族长之位，宇智波君一定非常憎恨他吧？明明宇智波君少时也有天才的美名，可当泉奈成为继承人后，宇智波君一下就变成了远近闻名的‘白痴蠢蛋’。宇智波一族的内斗可真是激烈，果然弟弟还是死了比较好吧？这样就再也不会有人和宇智波君争夺资源了，不是吗？”

“但即使现在也依旧为时不晚，”柱间轻快地道，“我可太愿意为宇智波君分忧了。”

“别担心、别担心，这很简单的。我会为你杀了他，保管一点都不会脏了宇智波君的手。我会割开他的喉管，让他的血像是您的血那样喷溅出来，我会砍断他的手脚，让他再也不能向其他人求救。”

“多可怜啊！”柱间叹息道，仿佛已经看到了那副惨状，“只能喊着‘哥哥’地乱爬吧？”

可与他故作沉痛的语气不同，柱间的脸上却满带着愉快的笑意，他的心也不合时宜地剧痛着，像是被他自己的话语一点点碾成了肉泥。在这样的痛楚之下，柱间脸上的笑意竟愈发灿烂了，灿烂得整张脸都扭曲成一幅名为“快乐“的假面，每一根曲线都僵硬地凝固在事先设定好的位置上。

“但是没关系的，我知道该怎么做，我太知道该怎么做了！我会划花他的脸，这样就没人能够辨认他的尸首，我会把他扔到野兽窝，这样便连一块坟冢也不再需要。”柱间根本停不下自己的话，他痛快地、痛苦地、得意地、绝望地说：“然后，他就可以死了。”

“世上再也不会有这样的人了，时间会让他消失在所有人的记忆里。他的亲人会死去，他的朋友会有新的朋友，他的爱人会另嫁他人。就这样，‘嘭’的一声，他的人生就消失了。”柱间鼓起双颊，发出“嘭”地拟声词，他“哈哈”地笑着，仿佛开心极了，他柔声道，“但是不用担心，我会帮你记住他是怎么惨叫的、我会告诉你他临死前的哀嚎。”

“这样，你满意吗？宇智波君？你为什么不笑啊？“

这样说着，柱间自己先笑了起来，他控制不住地向面沉如水的斑倾斜着自己的恶意，他笑得眼泪都要出来了，声音震得整个洞窟都“簌簌”地落下了粉末。

柱间第一次发现自己说俏皮话的才能竟如此出众。也许是对面人倾听的模样太刺眼了、也许是对面人回过来的眼神太沉静了，让柱间光是看着便忍不住倾倒出一切。好的、坏的、恶意的、愤怒的，通通都化成刺人的语句喷吐而出，柱间执着这言语的刀剑，恨不得让斑也尝尝同样的痛苦。

可令柱间失望的是，明明他都已经这么努力了，斑竟然还不说话，他依然审视地盯着柱间，那目光仿佛冰冷而又尖锐，仿佛在无声的评判。

到了这个时候，斑竟然还是没有打开写轮眼。

柱间为斑的轻视感到了一丝不悦，他简直憎恨着斑这样冷静的姿态。他知道自己说了不在计划中的东西，他知道自己的所作所为正完全背离此次计划的目标，他知道这样的举措只会让宇智波斑远离他警惕他，可那又怎么样？

柱间就是想要这么做。

更何况，这难道是柱间一个人的错吗？这难道不该怪宇智波斑自己吗？

谁叫他不怨也不恨、谁叫他竟真的伸出援手，谁叫他竟真的愿意听取柱间的解释。

仿佛他真的觉得柱间心有苦衷、仿佛他真的有着和柱间相似的理念。

这太可笑了，这怎么可能？

这根本不可能。

既然根本不可能，就不要摆出这副样子。既然摆出了这种姿态，就老老实实接受别人的恶意。

外面暴躁宣泄的畜生似乎也听到了柱间的声音，吐出一颗尾兽玉来，打在了洞窟不远的位置，震得勉强支撑着的柱间一下子倒在了斑的身上。而柱间伏在斑身上，好一会才停止了自己夜枭似的笑，他挣扎着支起身子，在狭小的空间里挪动手肘，让自己能够更加清晰地看到斑的表情。

柱间重新带上了“愧疚”的假面。

“抱歉啊，宇智波君，我失态了。”柱间惺惺作态地道，“如果我想错了，宇智波君可千万不要生气。毕竟你也是知道的，如今这个世道就是如此。普天之下，怎么会有人真正无私地救助敌对忍者？谁不想复仇？谁不想让敌人流血？无论是多大的孩童，只要拿着武器就是敌人，这不是常识吗？”

见斑依然无动于衷，柱间歪了歪头。他微笑着续道：“至于宇智波泉奈的事，我也很奇怪呢。既然宇智波君至今都未向我挥刀，既然宇智波君对我毫无恨意，这难道不意味着宇智波泉奈对你一点也不重要吗？”

“别再说你爱他啦，”柱间轻声道，他看着斑的眼睛，一字一顿地道：“如果你真的爱他，你为什么不为他复仇吗？”

“你为什么不向我挥刀？”

“你为什么不杀了我？”

看着斑的眼睛，柱间诱哄似的说：“如果你顾虑两族关系，割了我的耳朵也可以喔？你可以挖掉我的眼睛，你可以砍掉我的手。这可是连我都无法完全恢复的伤势，难道这样不好吗？又为弟弟报了仇，又削弱了千手，还宣扬了宇智波的威名，这可太好啦！只要你……”

“够了。”头一次地，斑打断了柱间的话。

仿佛看不见柱间脸上扭曲的笑容一般，斑语气淡淡地询问：“你说完了吗？”他带着手套的手握住了束在后腰的剑柄，随着自己的问句将短剑一点点拔出。一边拔剑，斑一边再一次向柱间确认：“这就是你全部想要说的话了吗？”

柱间却只是笑。

啊……啊。终于，终于。

这一刻，柱间可等的太久了。他近乎着迷地看着刀锋一寸寸出鞘，痛苦与快意几乎在同一时刻达到了巅峰。刀锋全部出鞘时，柱间才慢慢抬起眼对上了斑的视线。他恍惚地笑了笑，回以近乎挑衅的语句。

“是啊，”柱间语气温柔地道，“怎么，宇智波与千手世代为敌，难道宇智波君还期待我说出什么好话吗？”他的眉眼映照在如镜的刀面上，柱间不用看也知道自己如今是何等令人厌恶的姿态，柱间笑道：“你该不会想要凭几句话就与我心意相通吧？”

他笑盈盈地提醒斑：“实不相瞒，九尾憎恨着的只有我一人。将我的尸体丢出去，也许宇智波君就安全了哦？”

“很辛苦吧，宇智波君？一直被当成炮灰使用，好不容易才活出个人样，可偏偏现在就要被我连累死了。可如果你杀了我就不一样了，不光自己能够安全地活下来，还会获得了不起的功勋！我死了，宇智波就再也不用苟延残喘了，这一代的千手将完完全全地低头俯首，你就是宇智波的大功臣。”

“宇智波君，这可是千载难逢的好机会呐！”

柱间说得绘声绘色，他舌灿莲花，竟只想要斑对他刀剑相向。可无论他说了多少，斑却还是那副冷冰冰的样子，他的视线从拔出刀起就在柱间身上逡巡，仿佛在寻找着下手的最佳角度。

感受到了这样的视线，哪怕斑没有露出恨意，柱间也满足地得到了自己想要的答案。当他们彻底交上手时，他更是绝望又快活地想要放声大笑。

柱间遗憾地想：宇智波斑，你到底还是没能通过我的考验。

柱间无法描述自己此时的感受，太快乐了，太轻松了，太痛苦了！

不知从何而起的剧烈痛楚从头顶贯穿到脚底，仿佛正将他的灵魂一撕两半。一部分灵魂不甘地哭号着死去了，另一部分灵魂喊着“果然如此、没有例外”，可柱间只觉到了刻骨的绝望与疲惫。

可这一切偏偏是柱间拼了命才诱导到的。可就算如此，柱间也该死心了。

是的，他该死心了，他可以死心了。

从此以后，他再也不用犹豫了、再也不用迟疑了、再也不用愚蠢地和自己搏斗了。

他再也不用被那些软弱又无用的痛苦捆缚着手脚了。

这多好啊。这不正是千手柱间所求吗？

从此以后，柱间终于可以心无旁骛地去走那条崭新的道路，他再也不必被过去的自己羁绊，他尽可以放手去做那些过去的自己只会唾骂的事。

柱间简直该幸福地痛哭流涕。

可事实上，当确认这个事实时，柱间连脸上的笑都维持不住了。他机械地应对着斑的攻击，脑子里空空荡荡地什么都想不起来。他笑不出来，也哭不出来，他觉得自己应该喜悦，他觉得自己应该觉得解脱，可他只有刻入骨髓的疲惫。

然而，就在柱间彻底扯碎自己之前，今日之中，第二件出乎柱间意料的事发生了。

——斑竟然比他强。

这世上还有比这更荒谬的事吗？

当被斑用刀抵着脖子按在身下时，柱间终于又能笑了，因为他恍然发现自己才是这世上最大的笑话。自恃武力、想要以绝对的霸道取得和平的人其实并不是世间最强，试图用武力胁迫他人、以绝对的危机考验他人的人原来才是更弱的那一个。

柱间不是接受不了自身弱小的人，他从来愿意以一颗谦卑的心看待其他人的努力和奋斗。可这不仅仅是谁强谁弱的问题，也不是忍界第一花落谁家的问题，而是关乎柱间理想与奋斗的重要前提。

既然斑远远强于自己，那柱间的信念、那他的那些挣扎与努力，又有什么意义呢？

太可笑了。

柱间简直要笑出声了。

可直到这个地步，斑竟仍不打算杀了他。

剧痛从后颈传来，在昏迷前的最后一瞬，柱间死死盯住了斑血红的眼眸，他看着他，仿佛在说：如果你今日不杀了我，有朝一日，我一定会杀了你。

可斑只是伸手轻轻遮在了柱间竭尽全力也不肯合拢的双眼之上。

在那近乎温柔的黑暗里，柱间的泪水忽然再也无法止息。

107

一手夹着昏厥过去的柱间，斑几下踹开了堵塞着洞口的石头。

九喇嘛还在附近暴躁地大吼大叫，直到看见斑才不甘不愿地停下了作威作福的举动。它斜睨了眼状似昏死的柱间，威胁似的呲了呲牙，质问道：“斑，我不是跟你说过了吗？他会害死你的，你为什么不杀了他？”

斑眨了眨眼，没有第一时间回答。

也许柱间并不知道，但斑在与九喇嘛见面的第一时间就在幻术空间里了解了事情的全部经过。写轮眼的确是种了不起的血继，对于精通幻术的宇智波而言，一切只发生在须臾之间，而这甚至不需用到万花筒写轮眼，仅仅一个对视，所有交流便可瞬间完成。

随后种种，完全是因为斑想要了解柱间的想法。柱间至少有一点没有看错，斑确实是想听他解释的。在来到此处之前，斑便已认真了解过柱间的经历与为人，他信任柱间的人品，也愿意听取柱间内心的想法，为此甘心承担一定的风险。

正如柱间的理想不可改变，斑也同样有着自己的坚持，既然选定了柱间作为合作的对象，那么斑就会为此尽到最大努力。斑从来不是什么完美的圣人，但他从来都很知道自己应该做些什么。

见斑扶着柱间往自己的方向凑，九喇嘛不高兴地“哼”了一声，却还是伸出如人般的指掌放在了斑的面前，而后托着斑放到了自己头上。

“他跟你说了什么？”九喇嘛问，“你怎么又心软了？”

“他一直在骂我，还试图激怒我。”斑回答道，他从忍具包里摸出细线将柱间的身体绑到了自己身上，随后安抚性地摸了摸九喇嘛巨大的耳朵，“没关系的。既然他不好好说话，那我就把他捆回家好了。”

“能让他真正坦诚以待的不是我，是尚在人世、并未死去的扉间。”

见九喇嘛余怒未消地从鼻子里喷出一口气，斑想了想，又补充道：“会让千手家来交赎金的。”

饶是九喇嘛见多识广，也因为这个回答愣了一下，随即它反应了过来，顿时笑得上气不接下气。耳朵上传来的微小触感更是让此前的不快一扫而空，九喇嘛受用地眯了眯眼睛，快意地载着斑向着宇智波的方向跑去，大笑道：“好好好，我还是第一次看到被绑架的千手族长！”

“哈哈，让他们来交赎金！”

伏在九喇嘛丰沛的绒毛里，斑显然并没有理解九喇嘛的笑点，他茫然地“唔”了一声，脑子里却又想起了刚刚的对话。其实，除了刚刚给予九喇嘛的答案之外，还有一点更重要的因素让斑做出了这样的决定。

——千手柱间真的太吵了。

这并不是说他那些言不由衷的话语，而是那种仿佛嘶喊着什么的眼神。斑觉得千手柱间一定没有好好看过镜子里的他自己，否则便也不会说出那么明显的虚伪言辞。然而，这种“虚伪”是能够谅解的，或者说，任何人看到了当时的柱间，都会为那双眼中流露的痛苦而动容。

当柱间拼命强调着杀戮与阴谋之时，他的眼睛里分明写着“好痛好痛”，当柱间不断挑唆着别人对他刀剑相向时，他的眼神分明在大喊“救救我”。

就算是濒临溺水者也不会有那种痛苦至极的眼神。

就算是身受酷刑者也难有那样求生不能的痛苦。

他把自己说成满心诡计的阴谋家，可他分明一次又一次拼命尝试着拯救他人；他用尖锐的语言诉说着自己的残忍，可偏偏就是这样的残忍给他带来了恒久的痛楚；他表现得如此癫狂又阴狠，可他的疯狂明明只来自于没能守护的绝望。

所谓利益交换、所谓人性本恶，如果斑不是认真研究过柱间的生平，也许斑真的会被骗过；所谓割断喉管、砍去手脚，所谓划花面容、丢与野兽，如果斑不是清楚这一切究竟受害者为谁，也许斑真的会相信柱间的恶毒发自内心。

可斑不是。

正因如此，斑才看得出来；正因如此，斑才一直相信。更何况，就算柱间的话语有刻意的起伏与停顿，就算柱间的脸上带着扭曲的面具与伪装，可柱间的眼睛分明在一刻不停地、疯狂地说着另一番故事。

它们在说——

救救我吧救救我吧，拜托了救救我吧。

别让我放弃。

别让我死去。

别让我一个人在无人知晓的黑夜孤独消失。

而斑无法无视这样震耳欲聋的哭声。


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：本章有残酷描写！OOC小心！
> 
> 8K+ 的大肥章！写了好几天……
> 
> 这一章是不太美妙的柱扉初遇，柱间视角，相对比较压抑。不过也是不破不立了，脓水挑破了总比暗自溃烂要好得多。等柱间发泄过后就会好很多了，等他们在斑猫的陪伴下好好安睡一晚，第二天就可以真正平和地开始会面。
> 
> 下一章开始就逐步转甜啦，柱斑将初步坦诚心扉，柱扉也将重新靠近彼此。下一章还在写，我争取这两天就写完！
> 
> 拜托啦，看在蠢作者这么努力的份上请多多评论吧！这对我真的很重要！
> 
> PS. 渔夫和魔鬼的故事：魔鬼被封印的第一个世纪，发誓要给救了他的人全世界的宝藏；第二个世纪，他发誓要完成那个人的三个愿望；第三个世纪，他发誓要杀了那个人。

108

柱间从黑暗中醒来。

他睁开眼睛，讶然发现自己正身处一间清雅的和室中，房间里甚至摆了床褥与桌台，一看便是可以用以待客的客房。而导致他身居此处的罪魁祸首正端坐在靠近拉门的房间一角，正神情平静地等他醒来。

昏迷前的情绪依然残留在心中，光是看着这样的斑，柱间的心就无可抑制地向下沉去。但长久以来的骄傲让柱间维持了自己的体面，他定定看着斑，半晌露出一个笑来。“宇智波君，”柱间笑着唤道，他近乎木然地问，“你不杀了我吗？”

“宇智波也是历史悠久的名门望族，就连查克拉封印术都没有吗？好歹我也是……”

伤害别人的话要多少有多少，柱间简直可以不动脑子地张口就来。他机械地开合着嘴巴，连自己都不知道自己在干些什么没有意义的事。但有没有意义又怎样呢？柱间干的没有意义的事还少吗？他已经没有再继续下去的必要了。

然而，面前的人却没有像之前那样纵容地听完一切，他看着柱间空洞的眼睛，开口打断了柱间的喋喋不休。斑说：“扉间还活着。”

他说得如此平淡轻易，以至于柱间甚至没反应过来他说的是什么。柱间木然地说着小丑一般的台词，直到三个呼吸后才恍然意识到宇智波斑说了怎样古怪的话语。柱间嗡动的嘴巴顿住了，他像是一条濒死干渴的鱼一般愚蠢地张着嘴，最终只挤出几声无意义的干笑。

“哈。”柱间短促地笑了起来，他觉得这大概是宇智波斑对他之前口出狂言的报复，一时竟好笑又好气。他试图让斑明白这样的话语根本伤害不到他，便打算毫不在意地说上一句“他怎么可能还活着”。

——可是，这句话，原来有这么难以出口吗？

“哈……宇智波君真会说笑，他怎么可能……”

“……他不可能、活呃……”

“他、活着……”

喉咙中像是卡着一段惹人讨厌的鱼骨，每每说到这句话便带来难以忍受的刺痛，那简单的字句仿佛已在柱间咽喉处生根发芽，稍一触碰便腐烂流脓。柱间为自己的不堪感到羞耻，他一边在心里骂自己“是个没用的东西”，一边拼命地逼迫着自己，可他努力得太过了，以至于冷汗浸透了衣衫，眼前都泛起了褪不去的血色。

十指一阵阵地痉挛，肺腑一阵阵地绞痛，柱间一遍遍尝试又一遍遍失败，最终还是只能无可奈何地放弃。“抱歉，我失仪了，宇智波君。”柱间只能如此笑道，他手指紧攥着膝上的衣摆，竭力做出一副平静的样貌，“家弟虽然鄙陋，但也请不要开这样的玩笑吧。”

顿了顿，他又道：“当然，如果这是对我之前出言不逊的教训，就请便吧。只是，比起这个，不是还有更好的报复方法吗？只要杀了我……”

但斑只是看着他，毫不客气地又一次打断了他刺刺不停的絮语。斑说：“我救了他。”

柱间怔住了，他目视着斑素淡的面容，看着那双颜色浅淡的薄唇开合着吐出了一连串的伤病，那正是扉间失踪时的伤处。而这只是个开始而已，斑从面目说到手足，又从五脏说到筋骨，他说他在九尾栖息地附近的溪畔找到了萎缩如幼童的扉间，而后又一点点帮他正骨恢复，他说扉间曾经口不能言、耳不能闻、面如恶鬼，但如今已经恢复到了十三四岁的幼童的模样。

他说的那么自然、那么笃定，仿佛这就是曾经发生过的往事；他讲他曾按图索骥、试图复原扉间遇难的现场与时间，那些熟悉的地名与节点与柱间所知是那么吻合。

斑说得柱间几乎都要信了，相信了扉间真的还活着，相信了那么久那么久无用的搜索都只不过是命运导致的擦肩而过，相信了他的弟弟根本不曾死去，只要拉门一开，柱间就真的能再看到他失踪已久的弟弟。

按理来说，此时的柱间是应该冷笑一声，然后劝告宇智波斑莫要再虚言相欺的。可事实上，就在这短短的几句之间，柱间已经忘却了道德、尊严、责任和其他任何的他生来就背负着的东西，他眼也不眨地盯着面前的男人，连呼吸都怕惊扰了斑说话的语声，他发抖的双手下意识地撑着地，向前探身的姿态简直像是在对斑行礼。

在这一刻，哪里还有什么高傲的“忍者之神”；在这一刻，哪里还有什么自负的千手族长。在柱间紧绷的身躯之下，在他渴望的双眼之中，他只是一个拼命想要挽回亲弟的兄长。

柱间只想要他的弟弟。

从斑的角度来看，这样的柱间简直失态得有些可怜了，他的全部心神都被斑的话语牵动，为了那点不知真假的信息，就算要他剜出自己的心脏估计也心甘情愿。出于利益的角度，也许斑应该就此拿捏一番才对，身为敌对忍族的族长，也许斑应该更富技巧地赢取对方的感激。

但是斑没有，斑从来不屑也不会去做这样的事。

他既没有为这样的痛苦而动容，也丝毫不想利用这样的痛苦。他只是毫不犹豫地说出了自己的所知所闻，用自己一贯的平板语气将这几个月的见闻简单总结。看着这样的柱间，斑也不知道为什么，他自己的心竟也像被一只利爪紧攥住了。酸麻的痛感顺着呼吸蔓延，看着那双惶恐不安的眼睛，有那么几个瞬间，斑竟然觉得自己是能够理解柱间的。

——难道斑没有经历过类似的事吗？

如烟的往事从斑眼前飘忽而过，斑放在膝上的指尖控制不住地屈了屈，很快又回归平静。斑维持住了自己一向的古井无波，他如此结语道：“既然具体情况你已窒息，我这便带他来见你。”顿了顿，斑最后一次提醒：“但是，柱间先生，请容我再重复一遍：扉间现在身体状况不容乐观。”

“为了能尽快与您团聚，昨日，扉间采取了有些冒险的治疗方案。他怕黑，最近更是对血腥味和外放的查克拉极度敏感。万请您收敛好查克拉，去除污秽，不要吓到他。”

这样说着，斑毫不犹豫地推门离开了，客房里便剩下了柱间一人。

拉门闭合的声音十分细微，显示出了主人良好的教养，而直到房间里只剩自己一人时，柱间才霍然松了口气。他吐气的声音如此之大，竟连他自己都吓了一跳，也直到此时，柱间才发现自己之前竟一直屏气凝神，连呼吸都忘记了，以至于胸口都隐隐发痛。

指尖所触的地板已被汗水染得一片湿滑，柱间颤抖着喘息了两口，有那么一瞬间满目都是窒息后独有的空茫。宇智波斑的话言犹在耳，柱间一时竟不知到底是他们中的哪个人疯了，而直到现在，他才迟一拍地意识到自己应该反驳“这不可能”，或者立刻破门而出伺机逃跑，但显然，在柱间开口之前，他的本能已经替他做好了决定。

柱间几乎下意识地便开始找寻斑提到的清洗工具。

他张着眼睛将房间来回扫视了两遍，才后知后觉地在拉门不远处发现了盛着温水的木桶。它宽有十数寸、足有柱间的小腿高，存在感及其鲜明，可柱间偏偏睁目如盲，足足花费了十几个呼吸才将它找到。但是足够了，柱间觉得这应该就是斑指的工具了。那木桶里满盛着温热的水液，水面漂浮着新鲜的柚子皮，桶的边缘搭着一块已经浸湿的布巾，细腻的布料用于拭面显然绰绰有余。

柱间因此松了口气。他木楞楞地在原地呆了几秒，才忽然惊醒，像是一个被抽动的木偶似的缓缓起身，去拽那个承装了柚子皮的木桶。可他甫一起身便踉跄了一下，竟因此狼狈地摔倒在地。这也是奇谈了，堂堂的忍者之神，竟然摔了个平地摔。

柱间从五岁起就没再犯过这样愚蠢的错误了，可偏偏就是这样的痛楚唤醒了他，柱间如梦初醒，忽然意识到自己刚刚反反复复都在想些什么。

扉间还活着，柱间在想，他还活着。

这个念头那么的沉重、庞大、鲜明，以至于它占据了柱间的全部思绪。当斑一点点叙述时，当柱间独自一人时，他脑子里重重叠叠地就只想着这一句话——“扉间还活着”。

柱间控制不住地笑了一下，他甚至都没意识到自己的脸上竟然浮现出了这样脆弱又恐惧的笑容。

他将他那双粗糙丑陋、曾经沾满了血、现在又发着抖的双手浸入水中，掬起了带着清香的水液。他将掌中的水一下下泼撒在面上，直至温热的水浸透了他的面颊。水流蜿蜒而下，像是一道道泪痕，柱间紧抿着唇，握着柚子皮的手终于一点点握紧。他愈发粗暴的行动把水面上的倒影打得支离破碎，照得他竟如鬼如兽。

柱间什么都没想，柱间什么都想到了。

强行统御着杂乱的念头，在柱间意识到之前，他已经开始逼迫自己幻想见到扉间后该是何种形态。他逼着自己不去想扉间可能的毁容残疾，只一门心思去想自己要怎样才能不触痛他地把他抱在怀里。他想他可以做到的，无论什么伤他总能治愈；他想扉间一定也很想他的，他这一次一定会将他好好护住；他想他什么都愿意付出，只要斑肯让他带着扉间回家。

等回了家，柱间立刻就去找族里最好的医生。他可以去求漩涡一族，他知道漩涡一国藏着不少疗伤的独门秘药。他也可以与日向做交换，有了白眼的相助，他一定能将扉间一点点恢复原貌。对了，宇智波也是要感谢的，柱间愿意跪在地上给宇智波斑磕头，只要他愿意把他的扉间还给他……

柱间是能治好扉间的，他当然可以！……他好不容易失而复得的弟弟，他怎么能让他一生都在痛苦中过活？

乱七八糟、没有章法的思绪嘈杂地混在一起，此时此刻，柱间是不敢去想那些信念、那些过往的，他也不能去想若斑真的救了扉间、那他此前所做该是何等忘恩负义，他更不能想，若世上真有愿意毫不犹豫便伸出援手的同道中人，那他十几年来究竟错过了什么。他顺风顺水地活了十九年，轻而易举地便立于忍界之巅，可直到最近几年才一遍又一遍地确认，原来他自己便是这世上最大的笑话。

多可笑啊，柱间连梦中都不敢幻想的场景，竟在他仇敌的家中实现。他的族人拖延着导致了最坏的结局，而他的敌人却利落地告诉他一切并非不可挽回。这怎么可能就是现实？这居然就是现实！那柱间的一生、他拼了命想要守护的亲族血脉、他坍塌了复又立起的信念，又算是什么？

够了，不要再想了。柱间如此对自己说。他用柚子皮一下又一下用力揉搓着自己脸颊，直到那里已经充血泛红也不曾停止。柱间记得板间曾经说过，他那身杀人后的血腥，无论怎样清洗也难去除；他更记得，昨日之前他刚刚处决了一批敌酋与俘虏，血花与腐肉正被他踩在脚下。

也许杀人是忍者的天性，但虐杀显然不是。也许柱间满身的肮脏早已经洗不净，也许他扭曲的灵魂根本已经不能被救赎，可就算如此，就算柱间知道自己已经罪孽深重，就算柱间知道知道自己满身血污，可他多想要碰碰扉间啊！

若没有肌肤相触，柱间怎能确定扉间的存活？若无法紧紧相拥，柱间怎能证实他确实不在梦中？

柱间可以把自己洗干净的，他可以的。

更何况，扉间是不一样的。他是柱间最信任的副手，也是柱间最信重的弟弟。他一向不避讳不那么光明正大的手段，他甚至总是念叨柱间曾经的迂腐宽仁，又怎么会推开柱间向他伸出的手？

就在这时，拉门被轻轻叩响了。

柱间手中的柚子皮一下子掉落水中，溅得柱间胸前满是水花。柱间的呼吸都停了一瞬，他毫不犹豫地便将手指扣在了门沿，却又在即将发力时慌张地收回了指尖。他手忙脚乱地捋顺了衣摆，又拼命在脸上带起一副讨好又温顺的笑来，他迅速地、迫不及待地拉开门，在见到弟弟前就已经毫不犹豫地张开了双臂。

“扉间——！”

柱间抖着声音无限欢喜地唤道，他下意识地向眼前那个白发少年扑去，却忘记了自己根本还未曾起身。于是他踉跄几步差点撞上了门板，从胸膛到手肘都隐隐作痛。但柱间已经毫不在意了，他什么都不在意了。因为他已经看清了，那就是扉间，活生生的扉间。

扉间还活着。

斑没有骗他，扉间还活着，完完整整地、没有毁容也没有畸形、就这么好好地站在柱间的面前！扉间手里正端着一盘糕点，他红宝石一样的眼瞳里泛起了与柱间如出一辙的狂喜，他向前一步似乎也要扑过来，却又忽然顿住了脚步。

柱间没有注意那小小的停顿，泪水在柱间反应过来前就涌上了他的眼眶，柱间的喉咙里只剩下了含糊地呜咽。他终于站起身来冲向扉间，可是——

“咣当”一声，扉间手里的餐盘落了地，他的瞳孔缩小又放大，眼中的喜悦被错愕取代。那重聚的泪水被痛苦遮掩，扉间的手脚都发起颤来，他甚至站都站不住了。几乎就在柱间靠近的一瞬间，扉间失去了对身体的控制力，他摔倒在了碎裂的瓷盘和汤羹之上，兄长满身狰狞的血味刺得他“哇”地干呕出声。

柱间惊呆了。

“扉间？扉间？”柱间慌了，仿如一瓢冰水砸得他浑身冷透，他向前一步抱住了弟弟，几乎下意识地把疗愈的阳性查克拉向扉间体内送去。他以前总能这样救下他的伙伴，可这一次，那无往不利的、生机勃勃的查克拉却只带来了更大的痛苦。

阴性与阳性两种截然不同的查克拉在扉间脆弱的肌骨间冲突，扉间立时便惨叫出声，曾经的苦痛记忆忽然涌上，扉间在慌乱中再一次失去了对身体的掌控力。他浑身都渗出血来，口鼻处被浓郁的血味塞得呕吐不止，他不断呛咳着，却只能无力地挥舞着手脚。惊慌之中，柱间更紧地抱住了扉间，却不知这样只会加重扉间的痛苦。

扉间“啊啊”嘶叫着，柱间也哭喊着，纷乱的哭声扰成一片，直到一只手用力捏住了柱间的手腕，用巧力逼得柱间松开手来。斑凑在柱间耳边大声叫他松手，可柱间却好似已经疯魔了，只是更紧地用自己的身体裹住了扉间，仿佛在替弟弟抵挡什么看不见的攻击。

柱间也确实没有听到、或者说根本听不懂斑在说什么了，那些话在他脑中只是陌生而无意义的音节，根本形不成完整的字句。他已经失去了接收外界信息的能力，更不知道自己所做的一切只不过使一切变得更坏，但斑已经当机立断，用力捏住了柱间的肩膀。接着，柱间只觉身上一痛，随即眼前一黑，竟是被扔出了几丈远去。

柱间重新坐起身时，竟张口吐出了一口心头血。他茫然地抬起头，却根本顾不上反击，他踉跄地向弟弟的方向爬去，却发现斑已经先一步把扉间抱在了怀里。宇智波斑鲜红的写轮眼凝视着扉间的眼睛，而扉间的头颅依恋地靠在他的颈窝。柱间流着泪膝行过去，却被斑又一次推远。

“离远一点。”斑冷声道，他不高兴地质问，“你之前都在干些什么？”

柱间却根本听不懂他在说什么。柱间只是再一次凑到了扉间身边，哭喊着扉间的名字去握扉间箕张发抖的手。而扉间似乎也意识到了握着他的是谁，纵然他依旧深陷于痛苦与慌乱之中，可他依然看到了柱间唇边的鲜红。扉间无助地挣扎着，竭尽全力地逼迫着自己冷静下来，他绝不想让柱间看到自己此刻这副样子，故而更加拼命地想要重新掌控身体。可他越是努力就越是恐惧、柱间越是靠近他就越是痛苦，终于在又一次尝试中——

扉间甩开了柱间。

“是大哥啊……扉间！是大哥啊……”柱间哭喊道，他发出了连自己都觉得陌生的声音，他什么也不知道，只是发了疯地想要传达自己的心意，可已经彻底陷入混乱的扉间却抽搐得更厉害了。扉间已经彻底失去了控制，他的眼球古怪又骇人地转动着，他口角流着带血的涎水，他下意识地颤抖着把自己更深地藏在了斑的怀里，仿佛斑才是他最信任也最依赖的亲人。

在这一片混乱中，只有斑依然清楚自己需要做些什么。从小到大，从斑学着控制身体的那一刻起，他就清楚自己没有失败的理由。他成年累月地牢牢把控着自己的理智，在每一个呼吸都要求着绝对的冷静，因为他知道，些许的松懈也许就会造成一生的遗憾。哪怕斑后来了知道了“另一个人格”不过是无稽之谈，可这个习惯依然保留了下来。斑永远清醒，斑绝不动摇。

这次也是一样。

斑什么也没说，他先是在扉间后颈一按，让发抖的少年陷入了昏迷，而后打开了万花筒写轮眼，看向了柱间。不详的花纹在斑的眼中转动，一种基于幻术的暗示便借此展开。接着，趁柱间吃痛垂首之际，斑抱着扉间离开了此地，独留柱间蜷缩在原地。

柱间是想追的。甫一和斑对上目光，他的头就仿佛针扎了一般剧痛。当柱间再次抬起头时，斑已经抱着扉间走远了，他马上爬起来要追，可这个念头刚一升起，又是一阵难以言说的剧痛。

还未觉醒的阳之力无法与近乎巅峰的阴之力抗衡，柱间反复几次，直到跌倒了再也爬不起来，才终于无力地跌坐在了那一摊污渍中。他伏地喘息了很久，才意识到自己正一刻不停地流泪，他踉跄地回了房间，才发现自己已是泪流满面。

柱间跌坐在黑暗的房间里，他无法不去想：一切为什么会变成现在这个样子？为什么偏偏只有柱间要经历这一切？同时，扉间紧紧依赖着斑的样子、斑抱着扉间急急离去的样子又那么深刻地印在了他的眼中，柱间控制不住地想：他们看起来才是一对真正互相信任的兄弟。

多可笑啊！

——给板间的糖果被他无声地拒绝。

——给扉间的拥抱让他恶心得干呕。

——给族人的优待让他们宁死不从。

千手柱间还有什么？

他试图拯救世界，却先被世界抛弃；他顺从了世道，却被命运狠狠一击。

此时此刻，柱间颓然呆坐着在这空荡荡地房间里，眼泪控制不住地往下流。他生了满腔的恨意，却不知那恨意向谁而发，他紧握的双拳想要毁灭眼前的一切，却又紧攥着只伤害了自己。柱间可以恨谁？他又该向何人报复？他难道只能憎恨自己吗？可他已经厌倦了不断地将怨憎加诸己身。

他只想不顾一切地复仇。

柱间知道，他其实丑陋得与世人并无两样。

看呐！宇智波斑怀抱着扉间的姿态，岂不比柱间更像是嫡亲的兄长？他被扉间深深依赖的模样，岂不比柱间更像是与扉间骨血相连的兄弟？就连板间，不也关心他多过关心柱间？哪怕是桃华，不也无比信任宇智波斑的品行？

与他相比，柱间又算是什么？

与柱间相比，宇智波斑分明才是那个拥有了一切的人。可他既然已经拥有了一切，又为什么不能把扉间还给柱间？是，柱间是在来之前杀了人，可斑长期救治扉间，难道不知那盆柚子水根本对此毫无用处？他难道不是故意为之，就只为了让柱间亲眼看着他是如何地被亲弟疏远？

难道要让柱间承认，这一切根本就只是该死的、可恶的、没人该为此负责的巧合？

柱间知道自己不该怀疑斑的，他觉得简直就像故事里那个不知好歹的魔鬼。第一次接受帮助时还想着报还，第二次就想着考验，等到了第三次接受帮助时，他竟想向自己的恩人挥刀。但是若非如此，他又要恨谁呢？难道要去恨这个世道、这个一连串的巧合和悲剧吗？

对于之前的发生的一切，他除了宇智波斑还能恨谁？

鲜血从柱间紧握的双手处渗出，黏答答地流了满手。柱间空洞的视线凝聚在眼前的地面上，连自己都唾弃自己变成了怎样可怖的模样。就在此时，拉门再一次被打开。柱间扭过脸去，却正好看到了进门来的斑。

这一次，扉间没有跟在他的身后了。

柱间脸上勉强地拧出一个笑来，他艰难地问：“扉间、怎么样啦？”

可斑却只是逼视着他，问：“你为什么不清理好自己？”

柱间握紧了拳，他深吸了口气才咽下喉间骤然涌起的血。他额头上青筋跳动，脸上却强扭出狰狞的笑来。他低声下气地说：“也许是我来之前杀了人的缘故，那柚子水……”

“柚子水？什么柚子水？”斑截口问道，他皱着眉，反问，“床头的香囊，你没有看到吗？”

像被迎头重击了一般，柱间睁大了眼睛。他一寸寸转过头去，赫然看到了那个正放在枕边的香囊。便在这一瞬间，柱间忽地眼前一黑。他麻木已久的鼻子忽然也分辨得出气味了，那香味虽然清新却分明极重，柱间本该闻得出的；更何况它就放在柱间的枕边，柱间早该在睁眼的第一个刹那就意识到近在咫尺的异常。

——是了，那时候的柱间满心满眼只有自怨自艾，他睁开眼只看到了斑的身影，他只恨不得那香味是什么宇智波的密毒，他又怎么会去探究、去询问？

他就这么麻木地忽视了一切。

柱间忽然什么都明白了。

那一盆柚子水根本不是他猜想的“清洁工具”，而是他昏迷时斑为他拭面所用。所以那布巾一开始便已湿漉漉地搭在了盆边，所以它被隐藏在门边等待拿取，所以盆中的水都是散去了热意的微凉。

宇智波斑没有错，错的是他千手柱间。

都是柱间的错。

从一开始，就是柱间的错。是他害的扉间生死不明、受尽了虐待和折辱；是他逼得扉间颜面尽失、旧伤复发，无助地跌倒在了自己的呕吐物中。

这一切，完全、彻底的就是柱间的错。

可是，可是啊……

可是为什么会这样啊！柱间分明不想的……他根本不想这样的！

柱间宁愿自己死了啊！

柱间大口大口地喘着气，他死死盯着地面，不愿让斑看到他满是痛苦与怨恨的眼睛，他喉咙里“咯咯”作响，几乎下一秒就要痛不欲生地嘶吼起来。可偏偏这个时候，宇智波斑竟然还来作怪，他用那双明澈的眼睛逼视着柱间，冷声问他：“要打一架吗？”

柱间捏紧了手指。

“你在、说什么啊……宇智波君。”柱间垂着头，断断续续地、压抑至极地道，“您是我的恩人啊……”

斑却毫不相让，他站起身来，从手臂上的封印中取出镰刀，“当”地一声敲在了地上。他看着柱间，冰冷至极地命令道：“站起来，和我战斗。”

柱间还坐在原地。他垂着头，长发遮住了他的神情，只从喉中滚出一句古怪的笑来。“这才像是扉间的哥哥嘛……”柱间含糊地念道，同时他心里忍不住地想：那我呢？

宇智波斑是为弟弟复仇的兄长，那他千手柱间呢？

几乎就在这个念头成型的瞬间，柱间猛然抬起了头。他脑中忽地空白一片，只赤红着眼冲向了斑。就在他们短兵相接的一瞬间，斑发动了时空忍术，他们被转移到了宇智波族地之外的某处山林之中。

但柱间已经不在意了。

战斗吧，柱间只想战斗。

他想要向这个世间复仇，他想要杀死目中所及的一切。


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1W1+的大肥更！  
> 按5K一更算，至此终于把之前欠的更补完了~  
> 柱间真的太难写了，这更重写了三回、大修五回才总算写成，后面就可以慢慢甜啦。  
> ——但是，柱间，你心动了吗？  
> 下一章斑猫出没！  
> 拜托了，看在我这么努力的份上，请多多评论吧！这对我真的很重要！（声嘶力竭）
> 
> 感谢在2021-01-02 19:22:36~2021-01-07 20:52:29期间为我投出霸王票或灌溉营养液的小天使哦~  
> 感谢灌溉营养液的小天使：40821445 10瓶；  
> 非常感谢大家对我的支持，我会继续努力的！

前文： 1-5 6-7 8-9 10-12 13 14-15 16-18 19-21 22-24 25-26 27-31 32-33 34-38 39 40-43 44-46 47-48【更多请点击合集查找】

番外：【扉泉：一见桃华】1-6 7-15

1W1+的大肥更！

按5K一更算，至此终于把之前欠的更补完了~

柱间真的太难写了，这更重写了三回、大修五回才总算写成，后面就可以慢慢甜啦。

——但是，柱间，你心动了吗？

下一章斑猫出没！

拜托了，看在我这么努力的份上，请多多评论吧！这对我真的很重要！（声嘶力竭）

109

木枝、孢子、花粉。

镰刀，千本，写轮眼。

如果优秀的忍者可以在生死相搏时明白彼此的心意，那么柱间与斑已经走在了相互了解的道路上。他们凶狠又疯狂地扑向彼此，活像两只理智全失的野兽。柱间拼命地向手中延伸出的木枝倾泻着查克拉，直到浑身经络都在隐隐作痛；斑也张开了须佐之男的保护，淡蓝的防护从未有一刻离身而去。

能用忍术的时候便用忍术，用尽了查克拉便挥舞拳脚。如果抓不住敌人，那么就用自己的身体做诱饵；如果用尽全力也无法抗衡，那么死也要趁机咬下敌人的血肉。

相对于这个世界的其他人而言，千手柱间有着压倒性的强大，可斑更像是一个不折不扣的怪胎。斑成长得太快了，短短几个月时间，曾经的差距竟已被通通弭平，甚至还犹有胜出。斑的力量与技巧毫无缺陷，斑的经验和眼力万里挑一，斑仿佛就是“强大”这个概念的具现化，哪怕柱间竭尽全力，斑依然显得那么游刃有余、深不可测。

柱间知道，现在的自己比起斑来说还是差的多了。

可那又怎样？

柱间也没想过赢，他只想要酣畅淋漓地发泄一切苦痛，他只想竭尽全力地撕下敌人的血肉。

如果只是这样，柱间还是做的到的。哪怕此时的他居于弱势，他也能打得疯狂又爽快。更何况，难道柱间自己就好对付吗？就算是被斑按在地上一拳又一拳往地上打的时候，柱间也敢说斑绝不从容，当他嗤笑着询问对方“把自己烤熟了几成”时，心中有的只是无限的快意。

与其他时空的自己不同，柱间的发展路线更为恐怖与不可捉摸。他善用孢子、花粉与寄生，他像是一台“战场绞肉机”，总能毫不费力地将杀机隐于微尘。纵然须佐可以抵挡忍术的冲击，可斑总要呼吸；纵然斑能够用火遁烧却部分残渣，可亿万微尘总有与他肌肤相触的时候。

与柱间相战时，人总是必须先自伤。

可饶是如此，胜利的天平还是在一点点向斑倾斜。

随着战斗的进行，柱间受到了过去十九年间都未受到的惨痛殴打。磅礴无尽的查克拉总量是柱间傲视群雄的强大优势，可在与斑的战斗中，这点优势几乎如无。斑看起来太会应付柱间这种对手了，他的整个战斗体系似乎都对此做过针对性调整。

斑举重若轻、极耐久战，总能以最小的代价让柱间付出巨大代价以自保。他既像不知停歇的陀螺，又像神话中翩跹的灵蝶，轻盈灵动又神出鬼没，势大力沉且永不停歇，短短数个时辰便消耗掉了柱间九成九的查克拉，让他第一次尝到了精疲力竭的滋味。

但斑也绝不轻松。

为了防御无所不在的孢子，斑在自己的体内不断循环着暴虐的查克拉；他甚至被自己的火遁灼伤数次，只为祛除不知何时寄生其上的植物；他也曾数次快速剜去不知何时木质化的肌肤，只因刀剑交锋时不经意的些微相触。

千手柱间从不弱小。

当战斗临近结束时，两人都已是浑身染血。不知何时下起的大雨将他们淋得湿透，血液顺着衣摆在地上染出小小的血泊。斑解除了不完全的须佐，柱间也将缠绕着自己的木枝取消，他们喘着粗气面对面对立着，各自握紧了手上的武器。

斑的缴械功夫太好，柱间手上的长刀早就换过不止一轮，如今正是最后一柄。柱间手腕上还留着因此而来的深深伤痕，如今被雨水泡得发白的血肉正蠕动着再生。对面的斑倒是还持着自己的镰刀，他也一样蓝衣染血，手腕脖颈都是镰刀剜过的狰狞伤疤。

但柱间也不得不承认，斑的技法实在高超。饶是两人都狼狈至极，可比起柱间，斑的情况要好上太多。柱间还是第一次遇上这种需要靠恢复力才能勉强拉平战局的情况，但他看着斑平静的面色，不用说也知道对方绝不会给他这样的机会。

这是一场被缄默笼罩了的战斗。

柱间紧盯着斑，斑也紧紧注视着柱间。这一场生死相搏中，谁都不曾试图说服谁。有机会言语意味着战斗还不够激烈，在斑的恐怖压力之下，没有人能在战斗时分神他顾。早先的柱间还有愤懑嘶吼的闲暇，到了后来，他胸中唯有刀光拳影碰撞争鸣。

闪电一闪，随后便是惊雷。

在照彻整片树林的白光中，柱间与斑扑向了对方。

在雷声刚刚响起的时候，镰刀与长刀彼此相击；雷音消弭之时，镰刀弯曲的锋刃轻巧地击偏长刀的方向。镰刀的长柄抵住了长刀的刀锋，镰刀的刃尖钩住了长刀的刀柄。寒光一闪，柱间不得不松手弃刀，就在同一时刻，尖锐的木枝从他左手掌心生出，直直刺向斑的脖颈；而斑恰在此时向左踏出一步，正与流血而亡的结局擦肩而过。

一个交换过后，柱间就要拉开距离。他已失去了所有的兵刃，自然不会想要与持着凶器的敌人白刃相接。斑却指尖微抬，用极细丝弦缠住了柱间的右手。柱间眼中冷光一闪，他并指如刀、向前突刺，同时拼命挤出最后的查克拉向脚下注入，却正好看到他的敌人侧身回击，手腕一甩，竟抬手扔掉了自己的武器。

寒光一闪，柱间霎时便是一惊，正当他提心警惕极有可能从背后回旋而来的镰刀时，斑却忽然矮身上前、撞入了他的怀中。柱间瞬间回神，可先机已逝，斑一拳打来，正中柱间的面颊。同时他错身一步，指尖一扯，拉拽着柱间交换了身位，恰好躲过了身后忽然刺出的藤蔓。

那一拳极重，柱间借着藤蔓调整了下方向，却仍免不了踉跄着后退了几步，他抬手劈断了手腕上的丝弦，侧首躲过斑回击的千本。此时此刻，镰刀方才落地，发出一声闷响。柱间听着那声响，不由笑了一声。他摸了摸口角溢出的血，抬眼看向对面斑同样脏兮兮的脸颊，歪着头笑了笑。

柱间抬起下巴，笑着问：“你的眼睛，那双万花筒写轮眼，还能用多久？”

斑没有作答，只是眨眨眼，眨去了眼中旋转不止的怪异花纹。血泪从他眼中不断溢出，又被大雨晕染，斑抬手一抹，并不在意柱间的挑衅。

但柱间看得不错，斑确实不该再用万花筒写轮眼了。今日，在与柱间作战前，斑其实已经在给扉间的两次治疗中用光了今日万花筒写轮眼的余量。如今眼眶处传来的痛楚已经不只是铁钎入脑那么简单了，就连四肢百骸也仿佛有数百根烧红了的细针在经络中游动。

如果是一个月以前，斑估计已经挣扎着倒地、痛得失去了所有反抗能力。但在几日前，那一场穿越让斑的耐痛程度有了飞跃似的提升。现在的斑已经不会轻易被疼痛打倒了，他终于不再被万花筒写轮眼的使用时间所困扰，能够自由掌控自己对于疼痛的知觉。只要下定决心，那么无论怎样的痛楚都能被牢牢锁在理性之外；只需稍稍暗示。托此之福，斑才能稳稳站在这里，毫不犹豫、也无所畏惧地应对接下来的战斗。

斑很高兴自己不曾在穿越之旅中偷懒。

但就算如此，斑眼中溢出的血泪也太多了些，到底还是让柱间窥出了端倪。但不要紧，接下来的战斗中，斑并不准备用什么大型瞳术了，他锤炼多年的技艺足以应对接下来的挑战。而他扔掉武器，正是担心过大的优势会让自己不小心切掉柱间的某一半身体。

——毕竟，斑从来不想杀死柱间，他想要的，是公平相对。

显然，柱间看出了斑的打算。他极为不快，以至怒火中烧——好吧，其实也没有“那么”怒火中烧。比起愤怒，柱间心中更多的是新奇。从以前到现在，斑是第一个能与柱间打到这种程度的对手。在这之前，哪怕是与柱间打得最好的宇智波泉奈，最多也只是在柱间的放水下勉勉强强扛过几百回合。而今，柱间第一次尝到了宇智波泉奈的滋味。

奇怪的是，柱间却并不因此感到不快。

柱间并不觉得斑在蔑视他，他相信斑十成十地尊重他这个对手。哪怕此时的斑丢弃了武器，柱间也从中奇异地明白了斑的意思：那不是“你不配我举刀相迎”的蔑视，而是“我想与你在同等条件下战斗”的考量。

原因无他，斑打得太认真了。每当柱间与斑双目相交时，那双纯黑的眸子里都只映着柱间一个人的影子，柱间每看他一眼，都觉得对方正疯狂计算着如何在下一击把他打得昏迷不醒。明明柱间自己都觉实力差距实在过大，可斑偏偏打起了十二万分的注意，那种尊重和高看仿佛柱间是他一生的宿敌。

柱间便只好疯狂提升着自己。他在这一场战斗中的所见所得甚至超过了过去十五年间的战斗总和。为了配得上斑的重视和思考，他每一个呼吸都拼命思考；他必得抛却所有繁杂情绪，才能专注无二地对上那扑面而来的雪亮刀锋。

在此之前，柱间从不知道自己竟能做到这种地步。他无法考虑任何战斗以外的事，他不断压榨着自己，仅在过去的三个时辰里就发明了三种以上的新忍术。斑有无双技艺，柱间却能不断推陈出新。就靠着不对等的信息，柱间硬生生把战斗推进到现在这种程度。

——“以新打快”，这其实是一种再危险不过的战术。

如果不是柱间逐渐明了了斑的态度，他绝不会用如此行险弄尖。可是斑太好懂了，他的战法诡谲强横，可他的行动却直白纯粹。在刚刚的战斗中，他无数次放过了将柱间枭首的机会，也无数次将死亡的气息压在柱间的脖颈；他染血的刀锋有着不容错辨的杀意，更有理所当然的容让。他战斗时的姿态拼命又克制，狠辣又仁慈，不像是对待欲要将他置之死地的敌人，更像是在与积年的友人搏命对招。

而现在，当他们放弃武器、拳脚相击时，这种战术显然已经不再有效。但无论如何，这场战斗酣畅淋漓。它起于发泄怒恨，却终于专注纯粹。不知不觉中，在柱间自己都不知道的时候，他已经享受起了一切。而斑的态度更是把这场战斗变成了一种铺在软垫上的刀尖起舞，惊险与压迫共存，偏偏又带着点“你绝不会杀我”的有恃无恐。

战斗吧！当拳头与肉体相击时，那将是无比的喜悦。

这是纯粹的、战斗的乐趣。

而斑的胜利无可挑剔。

当柱间疲倦地躺在地上时，他心中只有一片诡异的心满意足。之前那点疯魔似的迁怒已被消磨得无影无踪，只有无穷无尽的疲倦仍在一刻不停地渗出。柱间太累了，他累得一根指头都动不了了，他躺在地上，只觉得自己下一刻死去也依然无憾。

这样就很好了，柱间昏昏沉沉地想。大雨连绵地击打在面上，他闭着眼睛，只有胸膛仍在剧烈的起伏。雨声掩盖了大部分声息，在一片喧嚣中，柱间依稀听到不远处的斑捡回了那柄弯月似的镰刀，刀背拖在地上发出刺耳的声响，伴随着轻巧的脚步声，越来越近。

斑抱膝坐在了柱间的身边。

这是一个很不“安全”的姿势，可斑却没有丝毫担心的意思。他似乎也累得很了，把镰刀一放便开始闭目养神，大雨落在他苍白的面上，更衬得他如冰似雪。

一时间，他们谁都没有说话。天地间唯有磅礴的雨声轰然不止，却偏偏静谧安宁。

很长一段时间里，柱间脑中只有一片空荡。直到查克拉重又在体内凝聚，柱间才终于找回了说话的能力。他嘴巴张合了两次，却始终不知该说什么，最终，他还是吐出了那句不知重复了多少遍的话。

“杀了我吧。”柱间慢慢地、疲惫地道，语气里头一次没了那些嘲讽与自厌。他就只是像个朋友那样，熟稔地喊出了斑的名字。柱间道：“斑，拿走你的战利品吧，胜者有权利为所欲为。”

斑抱膝蜷坐在他身边，也累得不想动弹。斑把下巴放在自己的膝盖上，蓬松炸起的长发都因雨水服帖了许多。斑又累又饿又痛，他半合着眼，恹恹地发问：“我不要你的命，我要你的灵魂和信念，你给吗？”

柱间怔了一下，然后笑了出来。他笑得太厉害，以至于竟咳了起来。

“天啊……咳、咳咳……”柱间笑得眼泪都流出来了，他问斑：“你要这么个丧家之犬的信念做什么？” 

这样的笑声让斑蹙起了眉，他提起精神，坐正了些，静静等柱间说完才发问：“哪里失败了？”

斑认真地列举道：“你是忍界百族唯一一个倡导‘兼爱和平’的人，在你的压制下，火之国境内血腥复仇、以一还百的行为比以前减少了一半有余；你也是第一个把绝不残杀幼子作为守则的人，受你感召，火之国有十数个忍族暗地里遵循了同样的法则。”

“不提以前，仅说现在，光靠着合纵联盟，你便压制了今年年初本该打响的三次战斗。以一己之力，你改变了整个火之国忍界的格局。”

斑看着柱间的眼睛，一字一顿地反问道：“千手柱间，你哪里失败了？”

——我哪里失败了？

斑的声音如此笃定，以至于柱间自己都快被说服了。雨水没入了柱间的眼睛，又从眼角流出，柱间深吸了口气，仿佛借此才有力气吐出接下来的话语。柱间轻声道：“如果这也算是和平的话……如果靠着高压恐怖获得的和平也算是和平的话，那么我也算成功了。”

“可你知道的，那并不是。”

迎着斑黑白分明的眼睛，柱间轻笑着、绝望地问：“你知道怎样才能获得那样的‘恐怖’吗？”

“——虐杀。”

那是柱间永远都无法洗清的罪。

柱间会永远记得那一切。

食肉树枝刺穿了人的肌肤，艳丽的花朵从眼眶中探出，被木遁吞噬的忍者惨叫了几天几夜才终得一死，被孢子寄生了的敌人将会害死每一个向他伸手的亲人。最凶狠的一次，柱间甚至将每一个敢于进犯的敌人都穿刺在了数米高的木刺上，绵延上百米开膛破肚的尸体让每一个看到的人都望而却步。

连柱间自己都恶心这样的自己。

可斑却只是说：“大概猜得出是什么样子。”说着，斑捋起了自己的衣袖，让柱间去看刚刚他曾体验过多少柱间的手段。破烂的衣料之下，丑陋狰狞的伤口不知凡几。有的已经腐烂，有的依然鲜红，森白的骨茬还残留着被嗜血根茎紧缚的痕迹；细细的孔洞昭示着食肉的孢子曾在此处落户。

见柱间一言不发地扭过脸，斑用同样问句回答了柱间的问题。他问柱间：“你觉得那些人不该杀？”

“据我所知，你所谓的‘大规模虐杀’只有三次。烧杀三个村庄以凑足‘旅费’的七名浪忍，你用他们喂养了一片森林；侮辱逼杀十七名游女的‘土蜘蛛五人众’，你把他们做成了歌舞伎入户的花盆；截杀抢走千手妇孺十五人的神速一族田中，你让他们成为了千手门户前穿刺着的肉块。”

斑歪了歪头，淡漠地问：“你在为他们的死而痛苦吗？”

“——你认为哪怕是这样的恶人，也有获得轻松一死的权利？”

即便是斑也不免想：千手柱间真是一个奇怪的、与众不同的人。他的心太善了，善的不像是一个习惯了杀戮的忍者。哪怕是恶人，他也觉得死亡便是最重的惩罚；明明是以最少的人命换来了最大的威慑，可他还是把“虐杀”的罪孽抗在了自己肩上。

他怕的远不只是杀戮而已。

“你怕你会因此忘记人命的价值吗？”斑轻声问。他看着柱间，平静地下了判词：“你憎恶你选择的道路。”

柱间呼吸一窒，他知道，斑说得没错。

可柱间要怎样才能回复呢？难道他要说“是啊，你可怜可怜我”吗？就算柱间输了，他也没到这样摇尾乞怜的地步。更何况斑其实并无讽意，可这只是平添了更多难堪。与平静地接受了一切、认同了一切的斑相比，柱间宁肯他充满恶意。

“别说得好像你什么都理解一样，”柱间冷笑道：“你又知道什么了？”

他明明那么讥诮，可斑却毫不在意。斑依旧用那双清明又澄澈的眼睛看着柱间，仿佛他真的理解并认同了柱间的痛苦。斑回应道：“我不觉得你的道路是错的。你不是已经在做了吗？合纵联盟，以千手之力，如果能以绝对的权威统一忍界，那应该是获得和平最快的方法。而且……”

“而且什么？” 柱间粗暴地打断了斑，讽刺道，“既然你那么认同，你何不站着让我杀了你？”

“宇智波斑，”看着斑的眼睛，柱间加重了语气， “我已经输给了你。”

“你知道的不是吗？这种道路需要绝对的‘权威‘。领头人要么拥有最强的武力，要么拥有极端的恐怖，而我已经输给了你。”

柱间的嘴角带着冷冰冰的笑，他看着斑的眼神仿佛带着雪亮的刀光。柱间挑衅地道：“之前被我杀死的都是有罪之人，所以你觉得没问题；如果有一天，被我这样杀死的是你的族人，你还会这么宽容吗？”

斑看着他，认真地说：“可那并不是你真正想走的道路。”

“那又怎么样？”柱间厉声喝道，他胸膛起伏，像是在说服斑，更像是说服自己，“个人的得失与族群的死亡怎能相提并论？” 他看着斑的眼睛，一字一顿地道：“如果你真的认同我的道路，那就现在杀了我，我愿意把一切交给你。就算你放我回去，我也一定会重回那样的道路。”

斑沉默了下，垂下了眼帘，他轻声问：“如果有更好的方法呢？”

看着这样的斑，柱间反而笑了。他闭了闭眼，叹息般道：“可我现在我不想听。”

斑抿了抿唇，他只顿了一顿就毫不犹豫地回道：“可我比你强。”

柱间却说：“但我比你恐怖得多了。”

这样说着，柱间忽然笑了。他看着斑那张足以被称为“面无表情”的脸，无比确信斑的嘴角向下撇了不止一个角度。柱间的心情因此好了很多，他冲斑眨了眨眼睛，柔声道：“你看，其实你也知道，其实你比我更适合这条路。今日若你杀了我，那也是我自取灭亡，没人会怪你的。所有人都只会说这是我咎由自取，当然，这也确实是我恩将仇报应得的报应。”

“我做不到，但你可以。”

“扉间一直很相信你，他会尽心竭力成为你的臂助。而你又是板间的救命恩人，深受他的信任。就算在千手一族里，你的名声也很不错。在我死后，你便可以与千手结盟，集合千手和宇智波一族之力，想必日后的路要比你独自一人好走很多。”

这段话，柱间说得轻快极了，他看着斑的眼睛也坦坦荡荡，没有一点怨恨。他仿佛发自内心地觉得斑是足以托付未来的人，故而毫不犹豫地赌上了自己的一切。

“我相信你，斑。”柱间轻声道，“你是我这么长时间以来见过的最好的人，我愿意把一切托付给你。”

“你帮帮我，好吗？”

斑抱紧了膝盖，他抓握着自己手腕的手下意识用了些力，便又有鲜红的血液随之渗出。斑却毫不在意，他看着柱间的眼睛，大声回道：“不好！”

斑执拗地问：“那扉间呢？”

“板间我并不了解，可扉间呢？你死了，扉间要怎么办？”

柱间一愣，随即弯起了眼睛。他轻声道：“难道你不是一直将他视如亲弟吗？我相信扉间的眼光，能让扉间这样的人都全心信任，你一定……”

“扉间一直很想你。”斑打断了柱间的话，“你对他来说无可替代。”

“自他失忆以来，他学会的第一个和兄弟有关的词就是‘大哥‘。即使到了现在，他最恐惧、最害怕时呼唤的人也永远有你一个，哪怕现在的他失去了所有记忆，甚至根本记不清你是一个什么样的人。”

“这么久以来，他一直在等你回家。”

“我找到他的时候，他已经快死了。他手脚都断了，便只能爬行；眼睛被人划瞎，便一直身处黑暗；声带被人隔断，便连喊都喊不出来；就连灵魂都支离破碎，只因额外的机遇才勉强不曾碎裂。可就算如此，在我找到他之前，他已经独自、拼命地活了很久。”

“对那时的他来说，死了远比活着轻松。”

“千手柱间，你猜，这么长的时间里，在我没能找到他的那么多天里，他是怎么活下来的？明明活着就是千倍百倍的痛苦，他为什么还要拼尽全力、生不如死地活着？他为什么一定要活着，他为什么绝不去死？”

“千手柱间，你到底知不知道！”

柱间当然知道。

千手扉间是为了找寻幕后黑手出门的，他是为了洗脱柱间的冤屈才受害的。他活着，因为他想见他的大哥；他活着，因为他怕凶手把这一切也向他大哥施行。他临死之前，自然也看到了昔日朋友们的四散奔逃，他意识到他可能会成为这世上唯一一个知道幕后真凶的人，故而哪怕只有一丝可能也想将真相传递。

扉间活着，因为他想保护柱间。

柱间咬住了牙，他口中尝到了自己的血味，他整个人都发起抖来，可斑犹不肯放过他。斑看着柱间，用一种近乎严厉的语气质问：“千手柱间，你要放弃扉间吗？”

“——你要放弃作为一个兄长的责任，你要再一次地放弃他吗？”

“我……”柱间窒了一下，他张了张口，却始终吐不出囫囵的字眼。他喉咙里满是碎石、铁钉、是他找到的扉间森白的骨片，他口中流着看不见的鲜血，就连一句话都难以吐出。

斑诘问道：“是，现在他是忘了，可他总有一天会想起来的。等他想起来了，你要他如何自处？”

柱间已经说不出话了。

泪水簌簌地打湿了他的面额，柱间想要逃避地扭过头去，可斑揪着柱间的领子逼着他与自己对视。柱间急促地喘息着，有什么东西在他胸膛鼓荡，让他满心痛楚，柱间的心都快裂成了碎片。很久，柱间才勉强道：“……为了理想，这也是、必要的……牺牲。”他拼命地移开视线，不敢去看斑眼睛里那个懦弱的自己。

斑看起来更生气了，他定定地看着柱间，一句又一句地逼问：“你到底为什么想要和平？”

“难道你一生下来就是天生的圣人？”

“柱间，你最开始想要的到底是什么？”

……我最开始，想要的是什么？

雨下得太大了，柱间冻得浑身冰凉。那些问话像是铁钉，一句句嵌入他的胸膛。柱间狼狈地呼吸着，半晌才恍惚着挤出一句回应。

“因为……”柱间木然地道，泪水混着雨水流到他的口中，咸涩得好像当年的眼泪，“瓦间死了。”

“他死的时候才七岁……他被宇智波、和羽衣的忍者围杀，我们找到他的时候，甚至只找到了部分遗体。我问父亲‘为何要送这么小的孩子上战场‘，可父亲却让我不要再侮辱瓦间作为一个忍者英勇战死的荣耀’……”

“……可死亡算什么荣耀。”

死亡就是死亡，死亡就是失去，死亡就是痛苦，死亡根本不是荣耀。曾经的那些争辩一句句回荡在耳边，柱间从未想过，当年的对话仍然如此清晰地存留在他的记忆里，就连每个人的表情都历历在目。

——“板间年仅七岁！这样……残忍的纷争究竟要持续多久？”

——“直到被称为敌人的人都消失为止。没有战争的和平世界可不是简简单单就能创造的。”

——“即便不惜牺牲孩子们吗？！”

——“你敢侮辱板间！他可是作为独当一面的忍者战死沙场的，而不是什么小孩子！”

——“这算什么独当一面的忍者，这算什么满怀爱的千手一族！这不过是你们大人自己引发的战争，却要把那些孩子都赶入战场罢了！”

——“这么做是为了向敌人表达敬意，即使是乳臭未干的孩子，只要拿起了武器，就是我们的敌人！让孩子成为独当一面之忍，正是父母对子女的一份爱！”

——“你所说的独当一面就是让我们去送死啊！瓦间已经死了，扉间和板间，你也要看着他们死吗？”

——“……”

——“这样的忍界，根本就是错误的！”

后来父亲骂了句什么，柱间记不清楚了，大概是“我为什么会生出你这样的不孝子”之类的话吧，但这只让年幼的柱间坚定了自己的想法。这样想来，父亲也不只是临终前才对柱间表示不满，他根本从一开始就不认同柱间的选择。如今想来，竟恍如隔世。

很久，柱间才发出声来。他嘶哑的喉咙仿佛流着血，他凝视着斑，轻声问：“所以呢？你又理解了什么？”他漠然反问：“就算你理解了，那又怎么样？曾经的孩子话，又能算得了什么？”

“可就算是孩子话，你也坚持了十几年，我不相信你会轻易放弃。” 斑定定地看着柱间，认真地道，“我想知道，之前到底发生了什么，让你不得不改变了坚持十几年的信念。”

柱间流着泪低笑了一声，他被斑紧拽着领子，狼狈地像只丧家之犬。他眼神空洞，讥讽地道，“因为我本来就是个懦弱的软蛋。——这样的回答，你满意吗？”

深深凝视着柱间，斑缓缓地摇了摇头。他坚定地、斩钉截铁地道：“你不是这样的人。”

这样的回答让柱间扯了扯嘴角。冰冷的雨水混着温热的泪水淌了满脸，他濒死般喘息着，终于勉强露出一个笑来，他看着斑，竭力做出一副无所谓的样子。柱间强笑道：“不管之前是什么样，现在都已经变成这样了，不会改了。既然如此，又何必探寻那个为什么。”

可斑依旧不依不饶地看着柱间，他用他那信任的、沉静的目光看进柱间的眼睛，逼得柱间丢盔弃甲、溃不成军。柱间深吸一口气，垂在地上的手指都掐出血来，才终于逼着自己再次拒绝。

柱间他勉强整理出一个还算清晰的思路，断断续续地、狼狈不堪地道：“我说过了，宇智波君。我已经变了，我再也不相信‘人与人可以互相理解’了……既然如此，既然、如此，我又何必要与你坦诚相待呢？你凭什么……凭什么要我拿我族的机密交予你看？”

斑垂下了眼帘。

柱间终于松了口气，他终于感到了轻松。可同一时刻，仿佛拉拽着柱间不曾坠落的那根蛛丝终于断裂，柱间的心无可抑制地沉坠下去，像是下一秒便要彻底落入雨水化成的深渊。可就在此时，斑又开了口。他松开了紧拽着柱间的手，又把自己的武器放在了一边，他改换坐姿，端正地跪坐在了柱间的面前。

“柱间先生，你是我经过层层挑选，唯一想要交托信任与性命的忍者。直到现在，我也依然想要与您结盟。”斑郑重地说。不看他凌乱的衣衫、伤痕累累的身躯，他仿佛正与柱间对坐于会客厅，身姿端正而严肃，他垂首看着柱间的样子平静却又执着，哪有一丝放弃的意思。

果然，斑只停了一瞬就又问：“请问我需要付出什么？”

柱间睁大了眼睛。

他张了张口，却什么也说不出来。他颤抖着嘴唇，想要嘲讽斑“我要写轮眼你给吗”，却又下意识地觉得会被斑一句“好好说话”呛回来。对于柱间来说，斑太棘手了，他是柱间唯一不想伤害的“敌人”，他是柱间必须要拒绝的……“恩人”。

足足有一炷香的时间，柱间都在胡思乱想。他脑中被各种各样的想法充塞着，眼神不敢停留在斑面上，只敢在斑身上缓缓逡巡，而斑一动不动地让他看着，一言不发。直到很久以后，柱间才终于有了思路，他看着斑滴着水的下颌，艰难地吐出了一句话。

柱间说：“我要你背我回去。”

这样说着，柱间收回视线，竭力做出漫不经心的样子。这是他想了好久才想到的侮辱性选项，他知道斑绝不会同意，可不知为什么心中又存了一丝说不出的紧张。

柱间道：“这里离宇智波族地也有几十里远吧？刚刚的战斗中我就发现了，你后背很敏感，不是吗？我猜你一定很讨厌有人站在你背后。既然这样，你就背我回去吧。”顿了顿，柱间补充道：“当然，我要带着我的武器，你也不能封锁我的行动。”

柱间放在身侧的手已经攥紧，指甲嵌入皮肉带来持续的刺痛，可柱间只是一眨不眨地看着斑，平静地声音里带着说不出的颤抖。他佯做平静地道：“这样可以吗？这不难吧，宇智波君。想要我坦诚相待，就也付出你的信任。”

而斑只沉默了几个呼吸就点了点头。他答应地那么快速轻易、几乎让柱间以为自己出现了幻觉。但没等柱间反复确认，斑就已经站起了身。他用衣摆擦了擦镰刀的锋刃，接着把它收进了手臂上的封印。而后，他弯下腰，不带一丝犹豫地向柱间伸出了手。

那是一只苍白、瘦削、有力、却又带着薄茧的手。

柱间看着这只手，几乎发起了抖。他头昏脑胀地、木然地想：……这个人，是笨蛋吗？

他不知道刚刚那个要求意味着什么吗？

那是极度的侮辱与轻蔑，就算是对待俘虏也不过如此。

直到趴在斑背上，柱间仍在想这件事。他和斑离得太近了，他呼出的气就吹在斑耳边。他看得到斑染上绯红的耳垂，也感觉得到斑因为不适而紧绷的身体。他知道斑托着他的双臂仍在流血，更清楚自己只要双臂一绞、斑便不死也伤。

可是斑依然这样做了。

柱间出神地看着斑的侧脸，直到斑不解地回过头来，才勉强收回了视线。他忽然发现，刚刚一番动作后，斑的眼下竟然染上了一滴血红。那星血珠又被大雨冲刷落下，像是一道冲洗不去的血泪。

他想了那么多，斑却好像什么也没想。他只是平静地催促柱间履行约定，语气和缓地道：“快说吧。”

柱间却没立刻回答，他看着斑，半晌才道：“我要是骗你的呢？这么近的距离，如果我要杀你……”

“你不会这样做的。”斑毫不犹豫地回道，因为柱间的拖延，他蹙起了眉，又劝道，“我会做个好听众的，你说吧。”

柱间犹不相信，他连声问：“可万一呢？我们是敌人，如果你死了，我……”

可斑只是说：“别绕圈子了，说吧。”

“我绕圈子？是你疯了吧，我是你的敌人！刚刚你留了手，我可没有。我要是想杀你……”

几次三番，斑终于没了耐性，他回头威慑性地看了柱间一眼，凶道：“快说！”

柱间被那一眼看得心尖发颤，有那么一瞬间，他甚至忘记了自己要说什么。他胸膛起伏着，过了好一会儿才安静下来。他闭了闭眼，终于开始履行之前简陋的口头之约。柱间伏在斑的背上，把脸埋在斑蓬松的长发间，嘴巴张合几次，才磕磕巴巴地吐出了凌乱的话语。

“美奈子死了，青松也死了……美奈子就像我的母亲，她是自杀的。她恨我绝无可能为她的儿子报仇，便自刎在了我面前……青松，他本来已经从战场上退了下来，他本该可以活的！可他死在了我愚蠢的‘不杀幼童’的准则之下，一个小小的孩童，便让我身经百战的朋友离开了世间。”

“父亲也死了……他临死前仍然不肯瞑目，他紧攥着我的手，问我是否会为他报仇——可我、我就是、就是不能……”

“后来，他们告诉我，板间也死了。我终于背叛了我的理想，我向泉奈挥刀……可那竟只是个误会！”

“扉间同我说一切必有幕后黑手，我没有信。所以他离开了，他说他找到了幕后黑手，他说他会为我洗冤！……可我再也没能等到他的回来。”

“我等了很久、很久……等得跟着扉间的人都回来了，可扉间依然没有。我问他们扉间到底去了哪里，他们一个个都不说。直到他们要死了、他们活不下去了，才又来求我，说‘你要是救了我，我就告诉你扉间曾经去了哪里’！我这才知道，原来他们都知道，他们一直都知道！”

“我尽力了，我明明竭尽全力地救他们了，可他们一个个还是死了……我没有杀他们，没有！”

“凭着地毯性的搜索，我终于找到了扉间的踪迹。可扉间怎么会是那样？扉间走后，我每天都坐在那里等他回来，可他们告诉我扉间被九尾吃了，他们说扉间再也回不来了！”

“……可这怎么可能呢？扉间怎么会死，凭什么要扉间经历这一切！”

“没有人信我，他们都恨我。明明我没有杀他们……可我做错了什么？若是我有什么错，为什么不报应在我自己身上？……若诸天真有神佛，为什么我救不了扉间？……难道我真的错了吗？难道我没有解释吗？”

“……我想要和平，我不愿报复，于是别人就来报复我。我不杀人，别人就以为我势弱。我的意愿，却要所有人付出代价，所以他们恨我……”

“——可扉间做错了什么？”

像这样乱七八糟、颠三倒四的话，柱间说了很多、很多。他说得嗓子都哑了，他说得眼睛都哭得痛了。他本以为自己说不出口的，可刚开了头，那些话便争先恐后流溢了出来。泪水顺着他的面颊落进斑的发里，柱间边说边哭，尾音含糊成听不清的水汽。斑身上带着雨水与血水的味道，柱间却感到了无穷的安宁与疲倦。

柱间的声音越来越小，他睡着了。

恍惚中，斑背着他，颠颠簸簸地、浮浮沉沉地，渡过了深深的、泪水做成的河。


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉，久等了。
> 
> 我新年不放假，昨天应该算是我新年假期的最后一天。由于疫情复起的原因最近一直在出门囤积食物，家里的冰箱也确实空了很久。因此一直没能协调好写作的状态，导致这篇更新写了改、改了写，如今已经是第五版了……对不起大家【鞠躬
> 
> 113 以后的部分还没有修改完，不出预料的话明天还有一更。
> 
> 本章主要是扉泉线，下一章是宇智波兄弟贴贴、千手兄弟贴贴，还会有之前说好的斑猫出没。
> 
> 虽然很无耻，但还是想求评论【鞠躬

110

扉间已经很久没有过这样的经历了。

来自柱间的血腥味环绕在他鼻腔，扉间在昏迷中想起了过往。

他本以为自己已经忘记了。

——那是很多很多的血，那是永远不会亮起的黑暗，那是野兽的撕咬、虫豸的啃食，那是无论怎么哭嚎呼喊都不会被回应的孤独。

又冷、又痛、又饿、又绝望。

手脚好像都不是自己的了，浑身上下只有痛楚。四肢百骸、从上到下，没有一寸肌肤不痛，肌骨皮肉、从里到外，没有一处不腐烂溃脓。

好像全世界只剩下了鼻尖挥之不去的血腥。

只能拼命地挥动四肢、只能一点点朝着不知道的方向爬。但还是感觉自己正被不知名的野兽一点点吃掉，连虫豸也要扑上来分一杯羹。就算有人偶然经过，可除了伤害他们从未施舍。在那些人眼中，他仿佛只是一滩垃圾，所以任何人都可以厌恶地吐口唾沫；没有人意识到这块臭肉还有人格，所以谁也不会多听一句他的求救。

纵然想要逃跑、纵然想要用尽全力哀叫，可最终也只能孤独地躺在自己发臭的血泊里、像是蛆虫一样蠕动着等待死亡。

到处都是危险、到处都是绝望。

不知道自己是不是还活着，不知道死亡何时会到来。身上的肉一片又一片烂掉、也许内脏早已经开膛破肚地流了满地；感性早已痛哭流涕地求诸死亡，理性却因为不知名的原因大喊着“不要死”。

扉间永远也无法忘记那种恶心的血味。

扉间重新想起了那种怎么也无法得救的绝望。

巨大的苦痛中，他甚至忍不住质疑自己，他反反复复地、一遍又一遍地询问：

“——我真的得救了吗？”

曾经那些甜蜜的回忆、那些闪闪发光的希望，该不会只是临死前的幻象？是不是一睁开眼，我又会重回过往？

扉间从未品尝过这样的恐惧，他甚至因为这样的猜想害怕得浑身抽搐。他拼命地试图睁开眼睛，可眼皮仿佛有千斤中，他努力地想要突破黑暗，可他面对的除了黑暗一无所有。

而就在此时，如同回应一般，一股剧痛刺穿了扉间的胸膛。梦境中的扉间茫然地抬起头，却见黑暗中突然探出了一只素白的手。

——宇智波泉奈的手。

先是一只手、而后是半个胳膊，直到宇智波泉奈整个人都出现在这片空间，冲他得意地皱了皱鼻子。

无尽的恐怖与黑暗中，泉奈整个人都发着光。此处乃是深渊、泥泞、最不堪的所在，可他却依然一尘不染。他就像一个真正的神明一样，冲沉在污泥里的扉间伸出了手。

“胡思乱想什么呢？”泉奈笑盈盈地道，“还不醒来吗？扉间。”

扉间握住了他的手。

111

扉间冷汗淋漓地睁开了眼睛。

眼前是泉奈那双花纹奇特的万花筒写轮眼，鼻尖重新被馥郁的香气盈满，扉间恍惚地看着他的神明，听到泉奈满含歉意的声音。

“抱歉，我来晚了。”泉奈说。

扉间用尽全力才控制着自己摇了摇头。

不，谢谢你能来。

尽管扉间什么都没能说出来，可泉奈好像还是看懂了他的意思。他轻笑着亲了亲扉间满是汗水的鼻尖，一点也不在意扉间如今狼狈的姿态。——是了，泉奈早已见过扉间最不堪的模样，又怎么会嫌弃区区的“旧疾复发”？

没有人比泉奈更知道该如何照顾扉间了。

他扶正扉间的头颅，让扉间随时感觉得到他的呼吸起伏；他轻拍扉间的后背，让扉间更方便的吐出口中的血块与秽物；他轻吻着扉间的额头，让每一点不安都得到温柔的回应。

斑和柱间都不在的现在，他和扉间两人依偎着互相取暖。

被泉奈的体温与声音包围着，扉间终于慢慢冷静下来。他恍然发现自己已经被抱到了他们的卧室里，眼中正模糊地涌着泪。而泉奈的样子其实比他还要糟上许多，他脸上犹带着血泪滚过的斑斑血痕，他衣上满是扉间吐出的秽物与血污，衣衫凌乱、面色惨白，哪里还像是那个众所周知的“贵公子”。

可泉奈看起来毫不在意。

他甚至哼起了不知名的歌，轻柔舒缓的吐息撞击着扉间的耳膜；他用嘴唇轻吻着扉间的耳朵，亲昵的样子一如往昔。

扉间的心忽然安定下来。

泉奈的声音又轻又软，像是冬日温暖的阳光。扉间把头靠在泉奈颈窝，认出这是以前泉奈常用来哄他睡觉的那一首。泉奈总是亲着他的额头告诉他：“没事的，我会一直在你身边。”就像现在这样，他总是一边拍抚着扉间的后背，一边用脸颊挨蹭着扉间的侧脸，然后说——

“睡吧，做个好梦。我保证你一醒来就能看到我。”

扉间听话地闭上了眼睛。

他知道这往往意味着接下来的治疗绝不好受，以至于泉奈认为他睡着会比较舒服。他愿意听从泉奈的意见，哪怕他刚从可怕的梦魇中挣脱。

因为神明已经来到他的身边。

扉间不会再怕了。

112

大雨滂沱。

泉奈坐在扉间床边，静静地看向窗外。

斑和柱间已经离开了数个时辰，而这段时间里，泉奈也终于打理好了家里的一切。

这几个时辰里，泉奈没有一个呼吸不在劳心劳力。

打从斑手中接过昏迷的扉间起，泉奈就一直处于忙碌的状态。先是检查扉间的身体情况，再用幻术为他编织美梦一场。泉奈足足哼了半个时辰的歌，才终于让一直抽搐发抖的扉间真正陷入深眠。而后又是擦身子、换衣服、涂药膏、做按摩，泉奈忙忙碌碌一个时辰，才总算让扉间浑身干爽地躺在了被窝里。

而后便是熬煮药物、打理房间、备好热水与药物、为各处居所熏香。宇智波家没有用家忍的习惯，平时的家务大半是斑在干，可如今外面大雨滂沱，泉奈怎么舍得让湿漉漉——甚至有可能浑身是伤的哥哥再回家干活。

这都还算是小事，除此之外，泉奈还要在不惊动各处的情况下调整周遭布防外松内紧地应对即将到来的刺探。斑带柱间回家是个意外，或早或晚，午夜之前，千手一族必然会发觉不对。时间就是生命，不管此次是否结盟成功，泉奈必得谨慎应对，才能为一切留出充裕的余地。

一条条指令不断发出，一道道文书不断被下达，待一切整合完毕，已是四野昏暗，天沉得像是夜晚。扉间仍安睡着，房间里点着一盏如豆的灯。泉奈则刚刚给昏睡的父亲喂了糖水，他换过衣服回到了扉间身边，思绪无可奈何地飘远。

泉奈目光沉沉地看着窗外。

泉奈脸上已经没有了同扉间说话时温柔的笑容，他看着雨幕的眼神简直可以称之为空洞。泉奈就这么一眨不眨地看着被大雨冲刷的庭院，苍白的十指都因不安的心绪冰凉。雨声喧嚣地响着，而他在心里默默记着数，期待着斑下一秒就会出现。

泉奈一直等到了雨停，才等到了背着柱间的斑。

而斑身上深色的族服都被血染成了黑色。

泉奈“刷”地站起了身，怒火在他心底冰冷地燃烧着。他死死盯着斑背上酣睡着的柱间，双手紧握成拳。泉奈几乎立时便要起身冲到斑身边，却又凭理智生生停了下来。他深吸一口气，探身向外，口中发出了一声清亮的哨声。

几个呼吸后，一只羽毛斑斓的忍鹰闻声而来，落在了泉奈的手臂上。

“请火核来一趟。” 泉奈冷冷地道。他的声音仿佛在雪里埋了三个月，又冷又沉，他注视着柱间的背影仿佛刀锋，恨不得当场便戳个三进三出。

而柱间依然一无所知地睡着。

忍鹰领命而去，泉奈最后看了眼斑背着柱间往客房处的身影，神色冰冷地回过了头。他回身亲了亲被哨声惊扰的扉间，见他舒展眉峰才站起身来。

泉奈拽起药箱，去了斑的卧室。


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章是超级甜的宇智波兄弟贴贴！
> 
> 为了更好的阅读体验，将9k7的大章切分成了两章，请点击下一章阅读下一部分~
> 
> 看在我这么努力的份上，请务必多多评论！比心~~~~

113

泉奈等了小半个时辰才等到了斑。

斑回到卧室前显然已经猜到了泉奈的反应，并为此做了充足的准备。斑明显洗过澡了，浑身都热腾腾地散发着热气。他换了簇新的衣服，认真地梳过了头发，连发丝上翘的方向都理了理，还特意换了件长袖的衣服，故意掩住了手臂上的伤疤。他眼观鼻鼻观心地走进了房间，无比温顺地坐在泉奈对面，那样子简直比参加族会时还专注十倍。

看得泉奈冷笑了一声。

到底是自己的哥哥，泉奈到底也没有太为难斑的意思。他冲斑伸出了一只手，示意斑把手放在自己手心，而后话风一转，问起了火核的事。

泉奈问：“火核过去了？”

不知为何，明明斑觉得自己没有做错什么，可还是有些头皮发麻。斑硬着头皮“嗯”了一下，有些迟疑地抬起了手腕。他瞅了瞅泉奈毫不动摇的眼神，最终还是鼓足勇气把左手递给了弟弟。“柱间的防心太强了，”斑转移话题道，“我本想自己帮他裹伤的，但火核说……”

“‘我们宇智波的族长，凭什么要为千手一族的族长服务’，对吧？”

泉奈铁青着脸打断了斑的话，他看着斑伤痕累累的胳膊，简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。泉奈握着斑还算完好的手，胸膛剧烈起伏着，他紧盯着斑小臂上翻卷的皮肉，竭尽全力才忍下了喷薄而出的怒火。泉奈咬着牙问：“这个伤是怎么回事？千手柱间什么时候改走寄生类忍术了？”

“这个是……”

斑下意识想要解释，可还没等他说完，泉奈就已经愤怒地发出了自己的质问。他握紧了斑的手，不知何时已经红了眼圈，他看着斑，好像下一秒就要破门而出，提刀去捅死隔壁恬不知耻的柱间。

泉奈冰冷的语声像是一字字从牙缝里挤出来的，他恨恨地道：“——他是真想毁了你吗？！”

不是的，他只是太痛苦了而已。

斑默默地想：哪里有人崩溃时也姿态漂亮呢。

但是斑没有说出这句话。

正如斑能够理解柱间的疯狂一般，他比谁都知道泉奈为何会这般愤怒。他看着泉奈发红的眼圈，绝不愿让自己话语刺痛弟弟。

斑想了想，膝行几步，上前抱住了气得发抖的泉奈。“没事的，奈奈。”斑小声说，“我只是一开始不小心才中了他的术，后来就再也没有了。这个伤不妨碍我以后战斗的，我有特别注意，没有留下不可挽回的伤痕。”

泉奈简直气得想笑。

伏在斑的怀里，泉奈听得清楚，哪怕到了此时，斑的心跳依然十分平稳。泉奈知道，这恰恰证明了斑根本没把如今的伤势放在心里。正如斑自己所说的一样，他真心认为如今的伤势实在不值一提。可泉奈却只想质问斑，到底什么才算“不可挽回”。

只要不妨碍战斗，就不算是“不可挽回”吗？

宇智波不是千手，没有那么出众的自愈力。像这样被削去的肉，也许一辈子都不会再长回。难道斑就要一直带着这样丑陋的伤疤活下去吗？就因为他救了千手柱间的弟弟，就因为他满怀善意、愿意向敌对忍族的孩子伸出援手，他就要时时刻刻展示着自己曾被如此对待的证明，他就要一次又一次体会着肌肉缺损的局限，在每一个好奇者的面前一次次讲述自己曾经的大意吗？

更何况，所谓“没有不可挽回的伤”，到底是他千手柱间不曾做，还是斑凭着自己高超的技艺躲过了柱间的攻击？双手是忍者的第二生命，千手柱间难道当真没有想过毁掉斑吗？他难道不是抱着巨大的恶意，才逼得斑在自己的手臂上留下了一道又一道恐怖的疤痕？

这些伤，再重一点点、再偏一点点，那可真就是“不可挽回”了！

斑大概根本想不到，他这句解释只让泉奈怒火更炽。但更令泉奈痛苦的是，他无比清楚地知道，哪怕他真的质问出声，对斑而言，这样的理由也根本站不住脚。

因为斑压根不觉得这是什么大事。

哪怕泉奈再三强调，斑也只会因泉奈的痛心而妥协，哪怕泉奈再怎么争辩，斑也根本无法理解他的愤怒到底来自何方。他的所有心虚和认错都只是因为泉奈而已，就算泉奈靠着撒娇卖痴得来了一声声道歉，可斑歉意的对象从来不包括他自己。

斑从来不会为他自己的伤担忧一星半点，他像使用工具一样理所当然地使用着自己。

泉奈最恨的就是这个。

每每想到此处，泉奈便觉五内俱焚。就连他那冲着千手柱间而去的尖锐怒焰，也会因此化作一掊冰冷的灰烬。

但泉奈到底理智尚在。

他深吸一口气，从斑怀里抬起头来。他看了看忐忑地看着他的斑，到底还是咽回了舌尖上的长篇大论。泉奈推了推斑，示意斑重新坐好，而后从药箱里取出竹片，蘸取了些玉白色的药膏，一点点涂在了斑裸露着的伤口上。

“那你可要吃大苦头了。”泉奈低声道，“夏天马上要到了，你这一手臂的伤……看你到时候痛不痛。这种寄生类的伤说不定之后还要化脓呢，看着吧，以后有你好受的。”

只说了这一句，泉奈便闭口不言了，倒是斑小心地瞧了瞧泉奈的脸色，忐忑地发现泉奈似乎更生气了。斑一时不敢再说什么，便也乖乖地安静了下来。兄弟两人足足沉默了好一会，直到泉奈问他要右手时，斑才小心翼翼地开了口。

斑迟疑地问：“……奈奈，很讨厌柱间吗？”

泉奈讨厌死了。

可泉奈讨厌又有什么用？上辈子也好，这辈子也好，斑总是那么信他。无论是怎样的理想，千手柱间似乎永远是斑的第一选择。

这样的羡妒的话语，泉奈到底说不出口。他吃够了凭着一己喜好左右兄长的苦头，再也不想重蹈前世覆辙。过往的经历也让他牢牢记住“绝不能用前世眼光看今生人”的教训，为此不惜时刻叮咛自己，生怕自己一不小心再行差踏错。更何况，泉奈还盼着柱间能给斑治治身体，自然不愿这么早就和柱间撕破脸皮。

——伤害已经造成了，比起粗暴地斩断一切，当然要在闹崩前先回收些红利才是。

但泉奈也不愿就这么让柱间好过，他粗暴地擦了擦泛红的眼睛，简单直接地表现出了对柱间的不喜。泉奈从鼻子里“哼”了一声，赌气地道：“他一来，扉间就‘旧病复发’了，你也伤成这样，难道我还要喜欢他不成？”

见斑犹豫地要开口，泉奈摆了摆手。“别说什么换个合作对象的事了，”泉奈恹恹地说，“上辈子犯过的错，我这辈子可不想再来一遍了。”他抬头看了斑一眼，苦笑道：“更何况，千手的确是最好的合作伙伴，这一点不用哥哥说我也看得出来。”

“哥哥想做什么就去做吧，我都支持的。”泉奈拉长了声音，“但是——要让我喜欢他是不可能的。”

这个回应显然出乎了斑的预想，斑呆呆地看着泉奈，一时竟不知该如何反应。

泉奈看着斑这个样子，一时好气又好笑。他没好气地白了斑一眼，低下头又从药盒里蘸了些药膏。斑手臂上的伤形状各异，泉奈便也不断更换着上药的工具。他低头专注地上了会儿药，在斑以为他不会再开口时开了口。

泉奈微不可闻地道：“其实，最让我生气的不是他。”

斑又是一怔。

泉奈很轻地叹了口气。

他坐正了些身子，却没有去看斑的眼睛。他依旧捧着斑的手臂，眼睛只盯着上面狰狞的伤疤。泉奈面上勾起了一丝苦涩的笑容，他无奈地道：“我本不想说的，可是哥哥实在是太笨了。即便说了哥哥也不会懂，可我果然还是很想说。”

泉奈深吸了口气，轻声问：“哥哥还记得吗？”

“像扉间今天这样的情况，其实哥哥也遇到过的。”

“有一年，哥哥想给我过生日，便做了亲手做了几个团子。可是刹那见着了，便故意在走廊上涂了油，害得哥哥摔倒了，精心做的团子也全都变成了一滩烂泥。”泉奈垂着眼睛，低声道，“那时候的哥哥只比如今的扉间好一点，可也是急得满脸通红、连怎么指挥手脚都忘了。”

“哥哥还记得这件事吗？”

斑迷茫地点了点头。

泉奈顿了顿才能平静地说出接下来的话。泉奈说：“扉间已经睡着了，可他梦里都在哭。哪怕我已经用幻术给他编织好了美梦，可他潜意识里依然在为这次的事痛苦。不仅如此，之前他昏迷的时候也是，他一直在呓语、一直在发颤，他在喊‘救命’，他在问——”

泉奈一字一顿地道：“‘我还能好吗’？“

“‘我还能恢复吗’？”

泉奈抬起头，好像透过斑看到了过去那个笨拙的孩童。他着斑，哑声道：“哥哥，我想问你：当年，在你辛辛苦苦准备的礼物变成一团污泥之后，在你摔倒在地只能一个劲地道歉时，你心里在想什么？”

“你也害怕过吗？你也恐惧过吗？”

“你也曾一遍遍询问自己吗？”

斑张了张口，他看着泉奈浸了水的眼睛，下意识想要张口辩解自己根本不懂得难过。可泉奈仿佛未卜先知般打断了他。泉奈重又低下头，仿若无事一般为斑手臂上另一道伤口涂药。他的声音平稳得听不出一丝颤音，可他的泪水却一滴滴落在斑的手臂上。

泉奈道：“我知道，哥哥没有。”

“那我再说一件事。”泉奈淡淡地说，“想必哥哥也没有忘记第一次与千手柱间相遇是个什么场景。”

“因为哥哥完成了他的对立任务，害他任务失败了，所以他打了你。”泉奈冰冷地补充道：“侮辱性的殴打。”

“我到的时候，哥哥身上满是污血和泥泞，浑身都湿漉漉的，冷得像冰。哥哥排了好长时间的队、一直用体温暖着的丸子也摔在了地上，再也不能食用。明明那是哥哥第一次去镇上玩……为了保持丸子的温度，哥哥的胸口都被烫伤了。”

“可就因为千手柱间，一切都毁了。”

这样说着，泉奈拿起了纱布。他一圈又一圈裹缠着，指尖微微发着颤。他轻声问：“那个时候，哥哥恨他吗？你想打回去吗？”

斑看着泉奈的发顶，动了动嘴唇。他迟疑了一下，还是诚实地说出了当时的想法。斑小声说：“他不知道真相，恨我也是难免的。而且那团子……”

“那团子”。

泉奈忍着泪，在心底冷笑了一声。

泉奈又一次打断了斑。

“——所以你看，这才是我最恨的。”

泉奈抖着嘴唇，似哭似笑地重复了一遍：“这才是我最恨的。”

斑看起来更无措了。

此时此刻，明明泉奈眼中仍有水光，可他反倒笑了。泉奈剪断纱布，用手背擦了擦眼睛。他抬起头，勉强露出一个笑来。

“哥哥就当我恨的是那个恶灵好了。”泉奈苦笑道，“我也不想老这样。总是纠缠于过去，像个没用的怨妇。”

“但哥哥不能总是这样。”

“我知道，就算我这样说，哥哥也不明白。但是没关系，哥哥只要记住就可以了。”泉奈定定地看着斑，他紧紧握着斑的手，握得斑都有些痛了。泉奈认真地道：“无论是再好的朋友、再值得托付的盟友，哥哥都绝不能只是付出。一味的给予只会招致忽视和怨恨，就算坦白真心也需要技巧。”

“人性向来如此：越是付出，就越不被珍惜。若你付出了‘一’，那么对方至少也要回应‘一’。若是一切来得太过简单，那么终有一日，他也会将你的真心轻易抛却。”

“哥哥，记住了吗？”

斑沉默了一会，而后认真点了点头。

像是终于意识到了自己语言上的短板，斑决定用行动解释一切。他推开了身前的散乱着的药盒，上前紧紧抱住了泉奈。斑轻轻亲了亲泉奈湿润的眼睫，又亲了亲他光洁的额头。他像个小动物似的用脸颊挨蹭着泉奈肌肤，放在泉奈身后的手轻轻拍抚着泉奈后背。

被这样拥抱着，泉奈却只是问：“哥哥答应我吗？”

而斑再一次郑重地给予了答复。

斑垂下头，与泉奈对视，他郑重地许诺道：“我答应你。”

“我会重视自己的。”

“我会努力建立一个可以让奈奈可以自由地生活的世界，在那个世界里，奈奈再也不必受伤、再也不必绝望地等待。如果不想做忍者就不做，喜欢吃甜的就可以随意买来吃。奈奈可以做任意自己想做的事，奈奈可以和任何自己喜欢的人谈恋爱。”

“当然想要和平就必然付出牺牲，我知道这个想法一定很难达成，但我会珍惜我的生命，为此我将不择手段。奈奈，我向你发誓：我会竭力活到最后，我必不浪费我生命的每一个呼吸，我将无憾地践行我的理念，直到我亲眼看到我理想的终点。”

斑说：“我不会再辜负奈奈给我的机会了。”

泉奈抓着斑衣衫的手慢慢攥紧了。他把脸埋在哥哥颈窝，感觉从心脏处涌出的热流暖得他整个人都在发烫。“我记住了，”泉奈小声说，“哥哥不许骗我……”

斑亲了亲他的耳朵，又亲了亲他的眼睛。他像是亲吻一个婴儿那样小心地触碰着泉奈的脸颊，又像是猫咪顺毛一样用指尖轻轻抚过泉奈的背脊。

泉奈被他亲得哭都哭不下去了。

他一边觉得自己被当成孩子哄了，一边又觉得刚刚气哭了的自己委实有些没出息。泉奈在哥哥怀里蹭了很多下，才粗声粗气地提起了另一个话题。泉奈道：“哥哥有时间哄我，不如想象年中祭祀的事？搬迁之后必要祭祀神明的，哥哥对祭拜的流程有什么想法吗？”

“没有，”斑想了想，诚实地道，“不过，我可以在族中祭祀后单独参拜一下吗？”

“因为神明大人把泉奈带到了我的身边，所以无论如何都想要感谢一下。”

“哥哥！”泉奈羞恼地喊了一声。他费力地抬起一只手捂住了自己的脸，深恨自己提起了一个不该提的话题。他都不知道事情是怎么变成这样的。

“哥哥是到哪里进修了‘修复家庭关系的十五条妙语’之类的课程吗？”泉奈喃喃地问。他有心要抗议，可面对斑灼灼的目光，他最终也只能说：“哥哥想说就说吧……”

斑看着羞赧得蜷缩成一团的泉奈，实在不明白自己说错了什么。

也许是我说的不清楚吧，斑这样想道。

于是斑更加认真地解释了起来。

斑说：“我知道奈奈是担心我才会说这些话的，正因如此这样，我才觉得非常幸运。柱间因为失去扉间而绝望，我也根本无法想象没有奈奈的日子。我只想把世间一切美好都给奈奈，我希望奈奈永远平安快乐。奈奈就像是神明赐下的宝物——这一点就算是扉间也会同意的——所以我真的非常感谢神明大人。”

瞧瞧，瞧瞧。

这出众的语言组织能力，可比几个月前进步太多了。

但是，哥哥，唯独不要把你优秀的语言组织能力用在这方面啊！

我们宇智波讲究的是到死都不说一声‘爱’啊！这也太直白了吧……

泉奈在心里哀鸣着，他把脸更深地埋在了斑的怀里，觉得自己简直羞耻得快要冒烟了，更何况斑还在用脸颊轻轻挨蹭着他的发顶，就差给他舔毛了。泉奈勉强挣扎道：“哥哥……我还在生气呢，就算你这么说……我也、也……”

实在无法像斑那样流畅地说出心里的感情，泉奈狼狈地转移了话题。他磕磕巴巴地道：“更何况，扉间是扉间，他之前那个情况哥哥也知道的，心里自然会有些偏颇，但这不代表……等等、等等，停！我知道哥哥也是这么想的，别说这个了！”

“——所以说，哥哥别再亲我了，我不伤心了，我没有哭！真的！”好容易阻止了斑的下一轮剖白，泉奈被亲得双颊发热。他无奈地叹息：“哥哥这都是跟谁学的……”

闻言，斑停下了呼噜弟弟头发的动作。他有些迷茫地道：“可我看你就是那么对扉间的？”

泉奈一呆，下意识反驳道：“可、可扉间是因为之前的经历，所以需要别人的亲近！我又什么事都没有……”

“但是，奈奈不讨厌这样吧？”斑歪着头看了看泉奈，理直气壮地回应道，“我想把世间最好的都给奈奈，扉间有的，奈奈当然也要有。”

泉奈还能说什么呢，泉奈的心都快化了。可他素来脸皮薄，被这么蹭了一会，实在羞耻得快要升天了。泉奈最终还是小小声地推拒了几句，说道：“我是不讨厌，但是这也有点……太、直白了。我不太习惯……”

这下，斑终于明白了泉奈的意思。

斑依依不舍地停下了自己手上的动作，只是简单地抱住了泉奈。他把下巴放在了泉奈肩上，轻声问：“那这样可以吗？”

泉奈松了口气。直到两颊的热度渐渐下去了，他才忽然反应过来，有些气恼地埋怨道：“哥哥真是的……我还在生气呢。”

斑轻轻点了点头。

外面的雨淅淅沥沥地变小了，屋子里却暖和地藏着整个春光。暖和安静的氛围里，斑安心地闭上了眼睛，在弟弟的体温与心跳中，斑轻声道：“嗯，没关系的，奈奈再晚一点原谅我也没关系。”

“哥哥才是，太过分了……”缠绵的春雨中，泉奈小声抱怨，“……这样，要怎么才能不原谅你啊……”


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本周的最后一更！
> 
> 加起来本周更新了1W2+啦！
> 
> 为了防止柱间夜袭，泉奈也是煞费苦心了，然鹅，只是让柱间占到了更多便宜呢……
> 
> 本章斑猫出没，看在我这么努力的份上，请多多评论！这真的对我很重要！

114

“你脸好红啊。”

从睡梦中醒来，扉间的第一句话就是这个。

他一边艰难地坐起身子，一遍打趣泉奈。扉间问：“遇到什么好事了吗？”

泉奈就坐在扉间的床边，完美践行了“让扉间醒来第一眼就看到”的诺言。他脸上的笑意还未完全褪去，闻言也只是轻“哼”了一声。“还不是斑哥，”泉奈明怒暗喜地道，“他又不爱惜自己的身体，还被我抓到了。”

扉间看他那样子就知道还有后文，便捧场地问了一声“然后呢”，随即从床边拿起了叠好的衣服。他一面与衣服系带搏斗，一面听泉奈说“我本想借机教育一下哥哥，结果被哥哥反将了一军”。扉间听得忍不住想笑，揶揄道：“你也会觉得那样很肉麻啊？”

“我们宇智波也很含蓄的！哥哥只是……比较坦荡。”

“所以，斑哥到底说了什么？”

“……就是，神明的礼物……什么的。” 即便是复述，泉奈仍然有些脸热。他含糊地说了一句就打算跳过这个话题，可扉间却不肯轻易放过他。

扉间看着他黑发间露出的那一点红红的耳尖，认同地点了点头，他发自内心地道：“那他也倒也没说错。”

泉奈被他说得又开脸红了，他没好气地斜了扉间一眼，埋怨道：“你也清醒一点。我要是真有那么厉害，如今哪里会是现在这个样子。”

可正是因为你的存在，一切才没有沦落到最坏的地步。扉间这样想道。

因着泉奈脸皮薄，扉间到底还是没把这句说话出来。他只是理直气壮地伸出了手，示意泉奈自己已经穿好了里衣。见扉间终于系好了里衣的衣带，泉奈便又为他拿来外衣披上。他将系带放到了扉间触手可及的位置，方便扉间开始新一轮的“奋战”。

泉奈一边做，一边说：“比起这个，你现在的脸色可好多了。”

扉间神色暗了暗，随即无奈地耸了耸肩。“也没办法啊。”他苦笑着说。

见扉间居然能做出了“耸肩”这样的高难度动作，泉奈也松了口气。他将温在炉子上的饭食端来，趁着扉间穿衣的功夫将大块的食物细细捣碎。泉奈笑盈盈地调侃：“现在倒是豁达，之前你可是哭得枕头都湿了哦？”

扉间倒很豁达，被这样说了也不生气。他系上外衣上最后一个结，回应道：“我也不想的。”

闻言，泉奈倒是一愣。他舀出一勺豆腐喂进扉间口中，有点叹息地说：“你倒想得开。”

“可能因为我拥有的记忆比你多一点？”接着暗淡的灯光，扉间依然看清了泉奈有些泛红的眼睛。他手指动了动，仿佛想要摸摸泉奈红肿的眼睛，可到底还是忍住了。扉间若无其事地道：“你没看到的未来我看到了，所以我才不担心。”

“斑哥和柱间大哥结盟的话，一切都会好的。”

想起另一个自己记忆中的第四次忍界大战，扉间认真地道：“如果是他们两个的话，什么都做的成的。哪怕是生死，哪怕是六道仙人那种级别的传说，他们都能毫不犹豫地跨过。”

“所以说，我这点小事算什么啊，”

泉奈顿了顿，又挖了一勺蛋羹放到扉间嘴里。这样的口吻、这样不经意间露出的镇定，让他不可避免地想起了记忆中的另一个人，却又在扉间发现前掩饰了过去。

“你们千手还真是……一直都那么乐观啊。”

“不是正好搭配宇智波？”扉间挑了挑眉。

“……”泉奈沉默了下，忽然上手捏了捏扉间的脸。随后在扉间的怒视中，他淡然地松开了手，毫无抱歉之意地道了声歉：“对不起哦。但是这么积极地支持着结盟的扉间，真的不管怎么看都像是假的一样。”

“先背叛的明明是你。”扉间忍不住道，“我听斑哥说了，你才是那个最先让他和柱间大哥交朋友的人吧？”

“……吃的都塞不住你的嘴！”

这样说着，泉奈夹起一块虾肉饼狠狠塞进了扉间口中。

虾肉饼已经被切成了铜币大小，正可一口一个，可扉间还是故意“唔唔”了两声，骗得泉奈不好意思地扭过了头。

泉奈总是这样，凶也凶不过几个呼吸。只要稍微哄哄便能露出柔软的内里，温柔可爱。扉间眨了眨眼，竭力压下唇边的笑意，他听到泉奈欲盖弥彰地道：“快吃吧，等会你还要喝药呢。药里有安眠成分，现在这个阶段，你多睡睡比较好。”

闻言，扉间慢条斯理地咽下了口中的食物。他看了看泉奈，仿佛不经意般试探道：“我知道了。只是大哥那边……”

一提到柱间，泉奈的眼睛立刻亮了起来。泉奈笑盈盈的，他目光灼灼地看着扉间，显然早有打算。

“这你不用担心。”泉奈胸有成竹地道，“我给你出个主意怎么样？”

115

柱间被一阵敲门声惊醒了。

他怔愣地在原地坐了一会，才终于意识到自己所在何方。

几个月以来，柱间还是第一次睡得那么沉。没有美梦也没有噩梦，有的只是一片无比安宁的净土。无需恐惧也不必悲伤，这里仿佛便是柱间的心之归宿。

——因为，斑在这里。

柱间的手指缩了缩，仿佛又回忆起了斑身上温暖的热度，在冰冷的雨水中，斑的背脊仿佛是他唯一安全的归处。

柱间无可奈何地发现，单单是想到斑，他的心便柔软下来。

拉门处的敲门声依然不急不缓、却坚定无比地继续着，柱间理了理衣物，终于站了起来。当他满怀期待地拉开门时，他也不知道自己想见的是谁。但门外的人显然出乎了柱间的意料，柱间浑身都僵硬了起来，他下意识张开了手臂，又反应过来似的后退了一大步。

“扉间……”柱间克制不住地喃喃道，自己也不知道自己露出了怎样的神色，他只愣了一下便急急地道，“我还没有……你怎么能就这么过来！斑呢？你快回去！万一、万一……”

“大哥。”抱着枕头的扉间打断了柱间的话，他就着柱间后退的步数逼上前来，反手关上了拉门。他绷紧了脸，做足了另一个自己记忆中不苟言笑的样子，仿佛这样就能掩饰自己的不安，他生硬地说了声“没关系的”，甚至没有意识到自己的手都已经紧张得开始发颤。

好在柱间也慌乱得没有注意这一点。

随着扉间的逼近，柱间已经快速退到了房间的角落，他的心疯狂地跳动着，眼前仿佛又出现了扉间哭叫着倒地的模样。柱间的胃里都开始反酸，他的心都快跳出胸膛，肚子里却像装了一个冰冷的秤砣，逼得他几乎想要吐出来，却还拼命地开动脑筋，逼着自己想出一个适宜的办法。

扉间似乎在说着什么，可柱间已经听不到了。柱间挖空了心思，可无论如何心中也只有一个人的名字。

斑呢？柱间想，斑在哪里？

他是这么想的，也是这么问的。

而仿佛听到了他的呼唤一般，拉门被拉动了。一只白白的小爪子吃力地扒开了门，而后不合时宜地“喵”了一声。

柱间一愣，忽然意识到了什么。他一个箭步抢出门去，可门外分明没有什么别的人影。只有廊柱之后露出了一圈毛茸茸的影子，像是猫咪不太走心的隐藏。

“斑哥在看着呢。”

就在这时，柱间身后传来了扉间的声音。

柱间懵然回首，却发现扉间已经迅速地把自己裹进了他的被子里。

见他看过来，扉间便用被子把自己裹得更紧了了些。他依然紧绷着脸，故作无事般道：“我已经喝了药了，两柱香内便会睡过去。所以没关系的……真的没关系的。我也带了足够的熏香来，所以不用担心。”

“没关系的，大哥。”扉间一次又一次地重复着，他鼓足勇气看向对面那个最熟悉的陌生人，冲他伸出手来，“我不会再犯病了，你过来吧。”

——这一次，是扉间先向柱间伸出了手。

看着那张开的双臂，着魔似的，柱间一步步走了过去。他知道自己本该更谨慎一点的，可他依然控制不住地走到了扉间身前。柱间慢慢地跪坐下来，他看着那依然张着的手臂，终于很慢很慢地也伸出了自己的手。他小心翼翼地凑过去，做好了扉间随时会夺路而逃的准备。

可是扉间没有。

这一次，柱间结结实实地抱住了他的弟弟。

肌肤相触的瞬间，扉间似乎也震了震，他靠在柱间的臂弯里轻轻喊了声“大哥”，柱间的泪水忽然就夺眶而出。

真奇怪啊，柱间本以为自己的泪水早已流干了的。

这一夜，柱间和扉间是贴着门睡的。这是柱间的坚持，他总怕半夜醒来，只看到一个痛苦得叫都叫不出来的扉间。而他们也并没说什么贴心话，纵然身体紧紧相依，可看不见的隔阂依然横在两人之间，无论柱间还是扉间都不知该如何开口。

最终，扉间正像他所说的那样很快睡了过去，而柱间虽然拥着自己梦里才见得到的弟弟，却始终僵硬得不敢入眠。他睁着眼睛看向屋外，眼睛都睁得酸了才敢快速地眨一眨。

好在这房间内外，到底不止千手兄弟二人。

屋子里点着灯，走廊里也点着灯，柱间侧头向外望去，轻易便瞧见了纸门上猫的影子。

猫端坐着，影子便也斜斜地端坐着；猫绒绒的，影子便也绒绒得像个大号三角饭团。柱间看着那蓬松的影子，心中忽然升起了一个近乎荒谬的猜想。扉间还睡着，柱间便没唤出声，他迟疑地伸出手指轻轻点在了门板上，很快就得到了猫的回应。

——隔着门纸，猫的爪垫贴在了他的指尖。

柱间忽然什么都明白了，他紧绷着的肌肉忽然就放松下来。“指尖”相贴的时间久了，门外的猫似乎有些不安，它安慰似的用爪子拍了拍柱间的指尖，爪垫在纸门上印出了小小的梅花。

柱间知道自己应该回复一下的，事实上他也的确张开了嘴。可当他确实地发出声前，他又莫名地停了下来。

如果我一直不回应的话，柱间想，你会怎么做呢？

很快，柱间就等到了他想要的结果。

一只白白的爪子像之前那样费劲地扒开了门板，而后尖尖耳朵和圆圆的猫眼同时出现在了门缝后面。猫担心地向屋子里张望了两眼，而后很快对上了柱间发亮的视线。

柱间开始考虑要不要装的更加难过一些了。

但显然，猫已经理解了之前发生了什么。它谴责地“咪呜”了一声，可惜那声音软软地没有一丝威慑力。而后它爪子一拨，迅速地关上了门。那毛绒绒的影子迈着猫步回到原位，就地一卧，做出了一副绝不再理会柱间的样子。

可柱间一点也不觉得沮丧。

直到闭上眼睛，他的心里都带着不可思议的轻松心情。

拥着自己失而复得的弟弟，柱间做了个好梦。

在那个梦里，猫咪变得无比巨大。柱间和弟弟们一起睡在了猫咪蓬松的毛发里，所有人都陷入了甜美的梦乡。


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉久等啦！
> 
> 我争取把之前欠下来的更慢慢补上~~~~
> 
> 之前，柱间从斑那里了解到的信息主要是关于扉间的，包括斑在哪里找到了扉间、扉间的伤势如何、扉间现在比较忌讳什么等等。斑简单地提及了扉间身型的缩小是受到了灵魂层面的攻击，据推断是来源于一个可以随意附身他人的恶灵，但是没有详细介绍恶灵与他的渊源。
> 
> 这也就导致柱间现在其实不知道当年南贺川相遇骗他的其实不是斑。
> 
> 今天，柱间对恶灵的恨意也在+1+1+1+1+1+...呢。
> 
> 而泉奈……就算全天下除了斑以外的人都死绝了，泉奈也会牢牢记着报仇这件事的。
> 
> 拜托啦，请多多评论吧！这真的对我很重要！！！给大家比心！

116

柱间醒的不算早。

在此之前，他不知自己已经渡过了多少无眠的夜晚，这还是他第一次如此轻松地坠入梦乡。哪怕如今醒来了，梦中那软乎乎、暖绒绒的触感依然存留在柱间肌肤之上，仿佛柱间真的躺在大猫怀里睡了一整晚。

柱间已经很久没有这么安心了。

而伴随着彻底的放松，那些强忍着的疲倦和苦痛爬上了指尖。它们从四肢百骸蔓延出来，它们在每一寸肌肤肆虐。柱间有些昏昏沉沉的，他累得不愿睁眼，他紧闭着眼睛，试图抓住梦境最后的尾巴。可偏偏就在此时，门外传来了极轻微的敲门声，柱间只好坐起身，揉着眼睛拉开了房门。

门外的是斑。

纸门外的猫咪已经不知所踪，只有一个赤足单衣的宇智波斑。他依然那么苍白瘦削，眼下泛着淡淡的乌青，雪色的单衣只衬得他形销骨立，却不再如高山冰凌般遥不可及。而他脸上尚未消退的倦意更为此添色，无论是脸颊上竹席印出的淡红的印子，还是乱翘的蓬松长发，都让他比起“忍界修罗”更像是只四仰八叉睡乱了毛的猫。

在柱间意识到之前，他已经露出了微笑。

斑也生疏地回了一笑。

——那是破冰新芽般的笑容。

就在这一刻，柱间清楚地听到了自己心中冰层破碎的声音。

而斑对柱间的想法一无所觉。他只是冲柱间点了点头，探手指了指仍在被窝里酣睡的扉间，表示自己要带扉间去治疗。柱间于是会意地点了点头，他侧身让步，斑便俯下身去，搓热手掌试了试扉间额头的温度，而后用被子轻柔地裹住了昏睡的扉间，小心地抱在了怀里。

这一连串动作，斑做得驾轻就熟、细致妥帖，像是已经重复过无数遍。他用写轮眼凝视着扉间的样子，更只让人看得出专注和体贴。

柱间的心像是泡在了温水里，他光是看着照顾着扉间的斑，心里便是一种说不出的温暖。哪怕斑说他要带扉间去另一个房间治疗，柱间心中也生不起任何猜忌。多奇怪啊，明明柱间只与斑真正相识了不到一日时间，他却好像已经能够全身心地笃信“斑绝不会伤害我”这样的事实。

而同等的依赖也在柱间心中升起。

柱间无法把目光从斑身上移开，柱间想要停驻在斑的身边，可柱间到底理智尚存。他面上专心地听着斑“日常物品在隔壁”、“请不要随意走动”、“我会端来午饭”之类的嘱咐，心里却只想抓住斑渐渐远去的衣摆。但他挪动着嘴唇，最终也只吐出了一句短而又短的“好”。

斑抱着扉间离开了此处。

而柱间目送着斑渐渐离去的身影，头一次真心实意地起了联盟的心思，可那却并不是为了理想大义，而只是出于他不足与人道的私心。

直到斑的身影消失在走廊尽头，柱间才收回了视线。他并不打算再睡了，此时的他已经毫无睡意。柱间还有许多事要做，乱世之中，原也没有自哀自怜的时间。他需得联系上自己的部署，他需要解释自己“失踪”的原因，他必须证明自己依然有力忠心，才能不被族内确认为“叛逃”。九尾的去向也是一桩大事，柱间需要确保桃华他们的安全，也得搞清楚那一发尾兽玉到底是长老们别有用心还是未来往昔镜忽然失效。

柱间要做的事太多了，好在他确信斑会帮他。

117

柱间决定先给桃华送一封信。

洗漱更衣，用过早饭后，柱间铺开了信纸。他坐在客房的桌前，斟酌着一字字落下。当他刚刚结束下落款的最后一笔时，门外再次传来了敲门声。

有那么一瞬间，柱间以为是斑来看他了，可他很快又意识到并非如此。这一次的敲门声清晰有力，节奏适中，不像扉间那样落点急促，也不像斑那样间隔均匀得仿如计数，也许是柱间的心理作用，柱间光是听着，就隐隐感到了来者不善。

柱间大概知道门外站着的是谁了。

果不其然，正是宇智波泉奈。

118

“冒昧打扰了，柱间大人。” 

泉奈恭敬地喊了一声。他脸上带着春花般的微笑，任谁也看不出丝毫敌意。可偏偏就是这样的笑，一下子将柱间从飘忽的云端拉回了冰冷的人间。

在与自家族人争论时，柱间见过太多这样表面温柔、内里残酷的笑了，柱间只看了一眼，便清晰地品出了美丽之后的厌恶与不满。

更何况，哪怕是柱间也知道，泉奈是该恨着千手柱间的。

——他曾无数次给泉奈唯一的亲人带来耻辱、欺凌、足以致死的伤痕，他活该承受泉奈的憎恨与痛苦。

柱间的心无可抑制地沉了下去，他的胃里像是塞了一个冰冷的秤砣。群鸦在他腹部争吵翻腾，柱间舌根泛起了酸苦的味道。条件反射般的，柱间脸上挂起了他练习过无数遍的“完美微笑”，他挺直腰板，按着曾经演练过无数次的语调回以了恭敬而不失礼貌的寒暄。

“您说笑了，请坐，泉奈君。”柱间道。

可这只让泉奈脸上的笑更冷了些。

坐在柱间对面，泉奈甚至因此失去了客套的欲望。大段大段的说辞被吞入腹中，宇智波曾经的少族长抬起眼，只想对那张虚伪得令人作呕的脸亮出刀剑。秀美的瞳仁中射出了刀剑一般的冷光，泉奈逼视着柱间，唇边的每一分微笑都带着扎人的刺。

“想必哥哥已经向您提及了恶灵的存在，”泉奈开门见山地道：“柱间大人，请问您是否已经知道了恶灵的附身对象？”

“——是漩涡水户，还是你们千手的大长老，千手林深？”

所有的话都被这个问句挡住，柱间张了张口，却什么也没能说出。好一会，他干涩的喉咙才发出了嘶哑的声响。柱间垂着眼睛，慢慢地道：“泉奈君说笑了。”

泉奈冷笑了一声。

“还请柱间大人不要敷衍我。”见柱间只是一味推诿，泉奈的声音终于染上了些许恶意，他看着柱间，反问道：“难道扉间之死，不正是由于你们千手的内乱吗？”

泉奈看着柱间，柔声道：“其实，我很久以前就在想了，千手扉间是那么谨慎的一个人，哪怕自恃武力，也从不脱队离开，又怎么会孤身一人、死于无人的旷野呢？”

“这样，很难不让人觉得是千手内部出了问题啊……更何况扉间失踪后不久，你们千手就接连死了不少人，可真让人啧啧称奇。”

“——该不会真是内乱吧？”

泉奈的眸色更深了些，他轻柔地道：“柱间大人如此能为，想必也不会有宵小敢于反抗。千手立族数百年，向来没听说过有什么血继病。贵处的医术药学更是为整个忍界称道，难不成真有人能在‘忍界之神’的眼皮底下投毒杀人？”

“……泉奈君想说什么便说吧。”

泉奈定定地看着柱间，终于不再掩饰。他看着柱间，冷冷地道：“不巧，这样的人物——或者说，‘恶灵’，我正好认识一位。纵然我恨极了他，可我也不得不承认，他的潜入伪装确实天下无双，他的心肠也恶毒扭曲，是我平生仅见。”

“若不是扉间的伤只有那个人能做到，我也想不到那个恶灵就在千手一族。”

“只是……黄蜂吐刺，毒蛇张口，哪怕是这样的人，害人前也是有限制的。”

“看来柱间大人也想到这一点了，”泉奈轻轻笑了起来，他看着柱间愈发苍白的面色，语气里带着满满地恶意，“那个虐杀了扉间、害死了千手众多族裔的人，曾经、或者一直都在千手族内。他绝对接触过扉间，他一定身份不凡，哪怕身为族长亲弟的扉间也不能没有确实的证据就撕破脸皮。”

“柱间大人，这么长时间里，难道你一个怀疑的人选都没有？”

“难道你就这么和和睦睦、开开心心地信任着这个虐杀了你弟弟的人，一点也没有察觉？”

“他该不会还在安慰你吧？用那双割断了扉间喉咙的手握着你的手，用那张溅满了扉间血的脸对你微笑，用……”

“够了！”柱间喝道，他胸膛起伏，放在桌下的手也发着抖，可泉奈却只是冷笑。

“看来我说到了柱间大人的伤心处。”这样说着，泉奈的神情里却没有一点得意之色。在那双总是温柔地笑着的眼眸里，如今有的只是冰霜般的恨意。泉奈看着柱间，一字一顿地道：“那么，我再问一次：那个人……是漩涡的姬君，漩涡水户，还是你们千手的大长老，千手林深？”

柱间咬紧了牙，他脸侧的肌肉因此绷紧了，显得格外恐怖。

可泉奈却毫不在意，或者说他言辞中满溢着的恨绝不逊色一分一毫。他看着柱间，冷冷地道：“宁可杀错，绝不放过。那是你的族人，你下不去手，但我可以。”

“柱间大人，你还在犹豫什么？你难道不恨吗？”

柱间当然恨。

柱间握紧了拳。他的心“砰砰”跳着，无法控制地一遍遍回想着这两个人的言行举止，他胸膛里涌流着奔腾的怒焰，在心底一遍遍疯狂地撕咬着那个人的名字。再没有人比他更清楚，其实泉奈推断的一点没错，而柱间心中更是早就有了怀疑对象，只差那一点确实的证据。

……可偏偏就差那一点确实的证据。

没有证据，只靠臆测，哪怕柱间心中再恨再疑，他也不会下手。纵然柱间已经满身污秽，他也不能让自己堕落成仅凭疑心就举起屠刀的渣滓。

“但你不能确定。”柱间木然地道，他甚至尝到了自己口中的血味，“你不能确定那个所谓的‘恶灵’就在他们身上，你也不能确定杀死他们恶灵也会一同死去，你甚至……没有证据表明恶灵真实存在。”

柱间抬眼看向泉奈，质问道：“宇智波泉奈，你为什么一定要杀了他们？你为什么那么恨恶灵？”

“你总不会要说，这‘恶灵’既得罪了千手，也得罪了宇智波吧？”

泉奈万万没想到会得到这样的回答，他竟愣了一会儿，而后便忍不住地笑出了声。他笑得喘不过气，直笑得柱间的心惴惴不安地悬了起来。

“泉奈君，你……”柱间蹙眉道，可他的话还未说完便被泉奈难以置信的疑问打断了。

“你不知道？”泉奈擦了擦眼角笑出来的泪，神情里渐渐覆上了讥讽的阴云，他夸张地拖长了语气，质问柱间，“到现在了，你居然还不知道？”

清晨的阳光之下，泉奈纯黑的眼瞳一点点变成了深红。笑意潮水般从他脸上退去，泉奈面上只剩下了难以消融的寒冰。他将目光一点点从柱间面上移到了桌上阳光投下的窗棂的暗影，仿佛借此才能消减心中难言的恨意。

柱间忍不住道：“我应该知道什么？”

泉奈的目光终于回到了柱间面上。他定定地看着柱间，嘴角扯出了一个古怪的笑。

泉奈问：“南贺川之事，你就从来不想问问‘为什么’吗？”

“扉间落难，捡到他的是千手的死敌宇智波。纵然他现在过得很好，可你难道就不想问为什么我们所有人都对他那么好吗？”

“哈！千手柱间，你问我为什么要恨那个恶灵？”

泉奈看着整个人都怔住了的柱间，上翘的嘴角满溢着露骨的恨意。他那双血红的眼睛正如传说中一般盛满了憎恶与仇恨，他轻言慢语地，如毒蛇吐信般吐出了那个隐藏已久的真相。

“——因为我的哥哥宇智波斑，才是恶灵的第一个受害者。”

“当初，本该在南贺川与你相遇的，不是那个恶灵，而是我的哥哥啊。”

柱间霍然睁大了双眼。


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5k8的大章！
> 
> 抱歉久等了~
> 
> 柱间对于南贺川相见这件事的感情还在发酵中，他其实现在还不敢真正去想他曾经错过了什么。至少现在，在他能够随时见到斑的时候，他那种痛苦的感情很大程度上被抑制了。也正因为斑的存在，柱间开始无意识地向斑撒娇（求助）了，他开始更加明显地表现出自己的感情，他就是想要斑安慰他。
> 
> 这个柱间是真的超级会撩斑，而且是无师自通那种。
> 
> 柱间和扉间的谈话也是必须的，我希望在柱间离开宇智波前解开他大部分的心结……
> 
> 总之，请多多评论吧！拜托啦，这对我真的很重要！

119

柱间恍惚地坐在桌案前，面前的案几不知何时已经翻倒在地。原本放置其上的信纸也因此散落在地上，被同样翻覆的墨水污染得看不出原本颜色。

可柱间无动于衷。

在泉奈走后的几个小时的时间里，他就一动不动地坐在那里，连泉奈是何时离开的都不知道。愤怒和惊诧一并离他远去，柱间的思维像是和他的身体一样麻痹了似的，僵僵木木、空空荡荡，连柱间自己都说不出是什么感受。很长一段时间里，柱间甚至根本无法思考，泉奈带来的那个消息像是惊雷，劈开了柱间长久以来的混沌和疑惑，也劈开了他所有的怨怼和窃喜。

我应该高兴的。

过了很久，柱间才模模糊糊地这么想道。

这不值得高兴吗？当年骗他的其实不是斑，他年少倾注的满腔信任不过是所托非人。他们之间原本有的就只有误会和错过，斑更是始终如一的纯白，从来也没有什么辜负和背叛。正因如此，柱间才尽可以向他付出自己的真心，他可以信任这个人，相信他的坦诚和柔软从未改变。

这难道不好吗？

纵然柱间早已决定了无论过去如何都要再次信任斑，但如今知道了斑原来并无前科也委实是意外之喜。再想想柱间想了一早的打算，这简直是再好不过的买卖：柱间终于可以放心地将弟弟委托给这样一个始终无辜的人，让他来治愈自己失而复得的血亲。

这实在是太好了。

柱间应该笑着说一句“原来如此”，他应该拉着宇智波泉奈的手殷殷感谢，他应该冲出门去找到斑，对他说：“太好了，原来我们之前都是误会啊！”

本该是这样的。

本该是这样的。

可柱间为什么做不到？

他为什么只是呆坐在这里，思维和身体都像是被毒液麻痹，僵硬的脸上连个像样的表情都无法摆出？笑也笑不出来，哭也流不出泪，连自己是什么想法都无法探究，甚至不知自己是何时掀翻了桌案、打碎了茶几，又木然坐在一片狼藉中，连翻倒了的茶杯都忘记扶起。

墨汁染了他的衣摆，茶水浸湿了他的鞋袜，柱间空洞的眼睛望着不知名的远方，他控制不住地想：

——原来，早在十一岁那年，我就该见到斑的。

不是五年后的侮辱性的殴打。

不是七年后割破血脉的一刀。

也不是已经面目全非、满心只有仇恨的现在。

柱间想：我早该见到他的。

120

便在这时，纸门上传来了轻轻的叩门声。

当柱间真正意识到有人在敲门时，门外的人已经等了有一会儿了。可那人丝毫没有不耐烦的意思，他敲门的声音依旧轻轻的，每次敲门前都要等上好一阵子，一点也没有焦躁的感觉。这样的声音柱间一听就知道是斑，更何况斑根本未曾掩饰自己的查克拉。

可饶是如此，柱间也花了好长时间才站起身来。他直到起身时才发现自己的心脏原来在一阵阵钝痛，只是他浑身都僵了木了，竟现在才发觉。

柱间站在门口静了一会，才抖着手拉开了纸门。

外面站着的果然是斑。

斑似乎被屋里的景象惊到了，可那惊讶的神色也一闪而逝，如果不是柱间一直紧盯着他的眼睛，怕是根本注意不到这样微小的感情波动。斑表现得太若无其事了，他看着柱间的样子一如平常，像是压根没看到柱间被墨水打湿又被茶水浸染的衣摆。

“中午吃山椒锅可以吗？”斑问，他给柱间指了指隔壁的屋子，说道，“不介意的话，你先过去？我去把菜端来。”

柱间贪婪地看着斑苍白的面容，迟了一步才反应过来斑在对自己说话。他低头看了看自己脏兮兮的衣服，慢慢点了点头。

121

待柱间进屋摆饭时，还不算太晚。

而眼前一切也正如他所料，“端菜”之类的事不过是斑善意的托词，其实根本没那个必要——饭菜早已煨在了屋子里的小红炉子上，不过几步便可取下。斑特意从厨房端来的也不过是饭后的甜点，本不必那么急着取来。

斑不过是在给柱间解围而已，纵然方法委实粗糙，但配上他一贯波澜不惊的面色，竟还真一时骗过了柱间。斑似乎也意识到了这一点，故而在开餐前东拉西扯，笨拙地找着话题。但斑也实在是不擅长与人交际，纵然绞尽脑汁，最后也只能点出这些菜都是扉间切好洗净的，嘱咐柱间好好吃饭。以此开头，两人顺势又讨论了些“宇智波家居然没有家忍”这样没营养的话题，直到真正开吃才终于回归了“食不言”的名正言顺的沉默。

在那一瞬间，柱间发誓斑悄悄地松了口气。好在斑的手艺也的确值得上细细品味，柱间原本沉郁的心情就随着斑的一举一动逐渐消弭，又融化在了饭菜袅袅的香气中。

午饭的主菜是山椒锅。

汤底是微麻的酱油汤，白菜、山椿和豚肉在深色的汤汁里浮沉。锅子“咕嘟嘟”地冒着响，最上还要浇上一层浅色的山椒油，扑鼻而来的全是咸鲜椒麻的滋味。柱间的面前更是满满盛了一碗蘑菇杂饭，旁边放着千手们爱吃的红姜和腌萝卜，脆嫩鲜甜、咸香下凡。

蔬菜软甜，蘑菇鲜美，滚烫的汤汁顺着食道滑进胃袋，柱间透过蒸腾的烟气注视着斑，终于感觉僵冷的身体重回人间。但他长久的注视显然也引起了斑的注意，斑疑惑地回望过去，等待许久也没等来可能有的交谈，便迟疑地取了个新碗，为柱间又盛了碗汤。

饶是柱间心情低落，也忍不住因为斑的反应勾了勾唇。

可这样浅淡的笑，也随着时间慢慢变得苦涩。碗渐渐空了，桌子上的菜也所剩无几，柱间又从斑手里接过一碗汤，低声道了句“谢谢”。他用勺子拨了拨碗里的菜，逼着自己在斑离开前发问。柱间问：“当年，南贺川边，其实不是你，是么？”

斑似乎不明白柱间为什么会忽然问这个，他愣了愣，随即点了点头。

“恶灵从我出生起就附在我身上，一直到我十二岁才离开。”斑平静地说，“与你在南贺川相见的确实是他。”

纵然早就知道会得到这样的答案，可柱间还是因为这个回答胸闷气短。

不如说，既然早知如此，又何必要再问一遍。难道泉奈还会用如此明显的事实骗柱间吗？

……可柱间就是不甘心。

有那么一瞬间，柱间不愿意承认，他竟宁可当年欺骗他的就是斑。

但如今，柱间终于什么也说不出来了。他的心紧紧缩成一团，几乎喘不上气来。刚刚那些温暖的甜美的食物，此时都翻江倒海般在胃里翻涌。柱间眼前的景色也一阵模糊，他看着斑低着头默默喝汤的模样，几乎想迁怒地质问一句“你怎么能说得那么平静”。

可柱间根本说不出口。

柱间知道，那些年里，斑过得比他苦太多了。

柱间幼时，宇智波家少族长的名头可是很响亮的。所有人都说，宇智波的少族长又狂又傲，虽然有几分小聪明，却偏偏没有与之相配的实力。他是妄自尊大的代名词，也是爱拿宇智波的名头压人的得志小人，他不择手段、卑鄙无耻，就连对待自己的族人都颐指气使，毫无尊重之意。

“这种人活该早死。”他们都这么说。

就连柱间也这么说过。

——十二岁才刚刚接触人世的斑，到底是如何渡过这样的人生的啊？

柱间无法想象这个问题的答案。

柱间无法不觉得，与斑相比，他的烦恼根本不值一提，斑所经受的那些侮辱和放逐更是比柱间心心念念的“错过”残酷了不知多少倍。这样看来，柱间好像确实没有向斑埋怨的资格，他似乎根本不该向斑一遍又一遍的求证，试图让斑连这样的苦痛也一并理解。

柱间告诉自己：就这样吧。

斑已经对你够好了，你还要他怎样呢？

柱间闭了闭眼，他慢慢、慢慢地垂下了头。混乱无序的想法在他脑中浮沉起伏，柱间什么也说不不出来了。

缄默充塞在空气中，直到他们都酒足饭饱，斑才再一次挑起了话头。

斑说：“我们谈谈扉间的事，可以吗？”

柱间默默点了点头。

“你在消沉些什么啊……”斑有些无奈地道，他从一开始就有些跟不上柱间一天几变的想法。他试着问了几遍“出什么事了”，可柱间执意不说，斑也无可奈何。但斑也确实有事情要告知柱间，便直接道：“扉间想要恢复记忆。”

听到扉间相关的事，柱间强迫自己打起了精神，他往斑身边凑了凑，问：“这有什么问题吗？”

斑想了想，回道：“扉间现在最大的问题其实有两个。”他竖起两根手指，道：“一个是被压缩的躯体，这让他无法自主地运转查克拉；另一个则是灵魂与身体的不匹配，这导致了他至今都无法很好的控制自己的身体。”

斑屈起一根手指，说道：“第一点的问题主要在于他身体的承受力。我的阴性查克拉只能起到支撑和拉伸的功能，纵然能让他的身高肌肉逐步恢复到原本应有的样子，却无法治愈拉伸造成的损伤。像是血管破裂、内脏出血这些问题，都只能靠他自身的恢复力硬抗。”

“这也是为什么扉间的恢复需要循序渐进，而也绝不能受外界查克拉影响。他现在的身体正维持着一种极脆弱的平衡，稍事不慎，便可能致残致死，绝不可轻忽。”这样说着，斑看了看柱间，严肃地道，“所以，下次不要给他输查克拉了。”

柱间僵硬地点了点头。

斑于是屈起了第二根手指，说道：“第二点就与我要说的恢复记忆有关了。”

“扉间的灵魂曾经受过重创，如今只不过是在他人的帮助下勉强恢复，这也是他失忆的主要原因。如果想要恢复记忆，只能再次刺激本就脆弱的灵魂，这其中的危险自不必说。就算不考虑灵魂损毁的危险，这也一定会导致他再一次失去对身体的控制。”

斑深吸了口气道：“大人的灵魂无法控制小孩的身体，这是扉间无法控制身体的主要原因。复健的过程其实是让他的灵魂习惯身体的过程，就如同让厨子去学木匠一般，需要额外的学习和练习。如果在此过程中他再次受到刺激，那么即便出于求生本能，他的灵魂也会在自保过程中舍弃掉最不重要的那部分。”

“……也就是他控制身体的能力。”柱间喃喃接道。

“所以，在他的身体彻底恢复到正常状态前，我不建议他急于恢复记忆。”斑平静地道，“但他似乎十分坚决。”

“不行，我不允许。”柱间毫不犹豫地道。

他紧盯着斑，用力握住了斑的手，恳求道：“斑，别答应他。”

斑挣了挣，试图从柱间手中抽出自己的手，但是失败了。柱间握得太紧了，他抓得斑都有些痛了。

“但是他太坚决了。”柱间目光像是带着灼热的温度，斑下意识移开了视线，说道：“他想要帮上你的忙，无论付出怎样的代价都可以。”话音刚落，斑又逼着自己将目光移了回来，他盯着柱间的下巴，镇定地道：“我想，我应该尊重他的意见。”

柱间目不转睛地盯着斑，自然没有错过斑眼神的游移。他因此松了口气，整个人都放松了下来。“斑已经说服他了吧？不过是故意吓我的。”柱间蹋着肩，自嘲地道，“是泉奈出的主意吗？这倒也不错，本来就是我欠他的。”

“不是的！”斑下意识回道，随即又意识到自己反驳得太快了。这也不怪斑，他总是习惯于说实话的，骗人的经验实在不足。而柱间对他而言又尤为特殊，在柱间痛苦时用这样的借口来“骗”柱间，斑无法不因此感到心虚气短。

“我不是故意要吓唬你的，但我之前说的没有半句虚言。”迟疑了一下，斑终于还是打算实话实说，他看着柱间的眼睛，认真地道：“是，我是已经劝服了扉间，但我也觉得你们之间的确需要一场开诚布公的谈话。”

斑明净的眼眸直视着柱间，反问：“柱间，你在躲着扉间，不是吗？”斑淡淡地道：“从见面到现在，你甚至没有问一句扉间的情况。”

这一次换柱间躲避斑的视线了，他扭过头、垂着眼，苦笑着喃喃：“开诚布公……吗。”

沉默了许久，柱间才终于说出了自己的想法。

“让他跟我分开一点，不好吗？”柱间轻声说：“我家里……确实情况不好。扉间现在这样，我不能带他回去。他的伤也只有你们能治，他应该留在这里。”

“合约、结盟，什么都行。”柱间静静地道，“我想让他好好的活下去，哪怕不是作为忍者，作为一个普通人也行。”

他说的恳切，可斑却从中嗅出了不同寻常的味道。他蹙眉看了看柱间，忽而摇了摇头。斑站起身，向柱间伸出了手，待柱间借力起身后，他带着柱间率先走出了屋子。

“也许会有合约和结盟，但不会以这个做条件。”斑平静地道，“这是你们兄弟的事，你们自己谈吧。”他带着柱间穿过回廊，来到了扉间的书房。站在房门之外，斑停住了脚步，他向房间里比了个“请进”的手势，道：“扉间就在里面。”

柱间却没有立刻进去。

他停留在原地，目光久久停留在斑身上，久到斑都以为他不会说话了，才轻声发问：“你对所有人都这样吗？”

“……什么？”

“我是说，像现在这样：拯救他们的亲人、帮他们解决心结、甚至不惜自己被误解。”柱间深吸一口气，深深地望进斑的眼睛，执着地问，“是所有人都这样，还是只有我？”

柱间脸上挂上了他一贯的微笑假面，像是要破釜沉舟地问个清楚。他问：“如果只有我，那么这样的优待是‘贿赂’吗？”

“——为了结盟，你在取悦我吗？斑。”

柱间说得如此刻薄直白，近乎挑衅，可斑眼中却一点怒色也无。柱间不甘心地盯着那双纯黑的眸子，却始终只能看到坦荡和沉静。事实上，斑也确实没有生气，他看了看柱间，声音甚至称得上心平气和。

斑道：“是，也不是。”

柱间笑道：“为什么不是呢？你难道不是想要打动我吗？”

“因为我需要一个幸福的合作者。”斑平静地说，“在我的计划里，只有你过得幸福了，我才可能达到我最好的目标。”

“所以，我的人生也在你的规划里？你愿意帮助我，就只是因为想让我快乐？”

斑却反问：“难道你不值得吗？”

“就因为我值得，所以你就要帮我？宇智波斑，你在说什么傻话？你——”

柱间仍在喋喋不休的说着，斑却忽然上前一步，用自己的动作打断了柱间满是讥嘲的语声。他抬手屈起指节瞧了瞧柱间的额头，直敲得柱间愣愣地停了嘴。

“撒娇也有个限度吧。”斑说：“就这么紧张吗？”

柱间捂着额头不说话。

斑有些头疼地叹了口气，他看着柱间，无奈地摇了摇头。斑道：“你想说的明明不是这个，就不能好好说话吗？”

柱间呼吸一窒，他试图无所谓地说一句“不要你管”，却始终不敢真正出声，他试图翘起嘴角做出一个讥讽的笑颜，可他的嘴角却控制不住地往下撇。柱间一时难堪极了，他不甘心地失败了几次，终于狼狈地捂住了脸。

柱间垂着头，不敢去看斑的眼睛，他惨笑着道：“……就算我说了，你就会听吗？”

“请说吧。”斑却这样说。

柱间一时都不知道要说什么了。

我早该想到他会这么说的，柱间想。

纵然柱间捂着脸看不见，可他猜得到，斑一定是带着那副严肃得不得了的样子点了头，他一定是认认真真地肃手站在那里，静静等着柱间说出自己诉求。

可越是这样，柱间越是说不出来。

他难道要说“我就只是不敢面对扉间”吗？

也许斑说的没错，柱间就是太紧张了而已。

柱间就是不敢面对这一切，他就是不想去面对一门之隔的亲弟弟。哪怕他对自己说过无数遍“这不是抛弃”，哪怕他可以提出千万条理由说明“这是最好的选择”，可他就是不敢打开门堂堂正正地对扉间说：“对不起，你不能回家。”

因为我保护不住你。

因为我无法全心守护你。

因为真相如此可怖，你所有的朋友全都死了、而活着的那些族人又抛弃了你。

我未曾护好你的过去，也无法保证你的未来。

这就是千手柱间作为兄长最大的失败。

柱间胸膛起伏着，他努力深呼吸，喘息间甚至发出了近乎颤抖的泣音。他捂住脸不想让斑看见自己丑态，他几乎想要夺路而逃。但最终，柱间控制住了自己，他知道逃避无用，故而只能面对，他窘迫地抬起头来，张合着嘴巴，几次才终于发出能够入耳的声响。

柱间问：“你会在这里等我吗？”

斑看了看他发红的眼眶，许诺般点了点头。

“我就在这里。”斑如此说道。


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8K4的双更合一！
> 
> 我终于补上一更了，现在只欠一更了。
> 
> 经过这次谈心，柱间一紧张就开始装模作样的习惯应该能改掉了……下面就可以专注柱斑恋爱了！再没有什么能把柱间的注意力从斑身上移开了。
> 
> 本次兄弟互怼大赛的胜者是扉间，虽然是在泉奈的辅助下。而泉奈本以为自己看到柱间痛哭会很开心的，为此还特意跑来听墙角，没想到自己听着听着居然有点感同身受，自己居然也有点想哭。
> 
> 泉奈：不管怎么说，扎了你的心你还得感谢我，噗噗噗（吐舌头）
> 
> 斑：奈奈果然是最好的（淡定 .jpg）
> 
> 下一章，柱斑同寝！

121

柱间走进了屋子。

他拉上了纸门，却没有立刻转身，而他的手就紧紧扣在拉门的边缘，好像下个呼吸就会夺门而逃。足足过了十几个呼吸，直到扉间的声音从他身后传来，柱间才像被抽了一鞭似的，猛然醒过神来。

“大哥。”扉间唤道。

而柱间僵硬地“嗯”了一声，终于转过身来。他紧绷着身躯，几乎是习惯性地摆出了一副冷漠的样子；他大步走到扉间对面，神情冷肃得像是在对族里的反对派开会；他跪坐下来，手放在膝上，脚尖抵着地面，不怎么费力就摆出了一副教育幼弟的面孔。

“你不该那么做的。”柱间冷冷地道。

几乎就在话音刚刚落下的瞬间，他们之间的空气就结成了冰。

柱间几乎想象得出扉间现在会是什么样的神情——他也只能想象了，他的目光凝注在扉间眼睛下面一点，恰恰避开了扉间的视线。但对于现在的柱间而言，无论扉间是何反应都无足轻重，他已经做好了打算，便根本没再给扉间改变的机会。

不等扉间回话，柱间又道：“别再想恢复记忆的事，那不是你应该做的。”像是察觉到自己的语气过分严厉了一般，柱间放软了声音，可他声音里的不容置疑依旧多得满溢出来，像是冰冷沉重的水银。柱间道：“族里的事我会处理，你不必再管。斑那里我会和他说清楚，你就在这里好好养伤，不要再想什么恢复记忆的事了。”

扉间简直要被柱间这样的态度气笑了。他凝视着柱间仿佛结了霜的脸，终于意识到柱间根本不打算好好交谈。午饭时与泉奈的争论再次浮上心头，扉间不得不承认泉奈说的是对的——柱间的心已经封闭起来了，只靠温言软语根本无法打破他的心防。

扉间看着柱间，慢慢咬紧了牙关，他用一种极讽刺的语气反问道：“你会处理好的？怎样处理？像你之前那样吗？”

“——就像之前那样，搞得自己众叛亲离、声名尽丧，好好的‘忍者之神’硬要变成‘狂徒暴君’、堂堂的‘爱之千手‘竟变成‘恶狼疯狗’！只能靠着恐怖压服族众，就连自己的亲人都不信任，威慑得姻亲盟友都退避三舍……”

“——这就是你所谓的‘处理好族务’吗？”

像是被这样的话刺到了，柱间放在膝上的手指蜷缩了一下。他脑中也出现了瞬间的空白，他张了张口却没能发出声音，他愕然看着扉间一张一合的嘴巴，竟有片刻怀疑自己的耳朵。扉间怎么会说出这样的话？就算有人会指着柱间的鼻子骂他德不配位，可那个人怎么会是扉间？

好半晌，柱间才终于找回了自己的声音。他迟钝地想起了自己给自己设定的定位，慢慢地开了口。

“可这就是我选择的道路。”柱间哑声说，“统一忍界、威压众人，难道光靠仁爱就够了吗？”顿了顿，他又道：“仁爱之道的尽头，你不是已经看到是什么模样了吗？不过是穷途末路、害人害己！”

“胡说！”扉间斩钉截铁地反驳道。

看着面色惨白的柱间，扉间自己的心脏似乎也在抽痛。可扉间咬了咬牙，还是道：“如果今天坐在这里的不是大哥你，那么我一定会说‘霸道之路’也没什么不好的。可是大哥，这真是你想要走的道路吗？如果你诚心想走以力迫人的道路，你今天的声名就不会是现在这个样子了。”

“别跟我说是你不懂，大哥，你没有那么傻。为人主、为人君者，绝不会是只懂‘恐怖’与‘威胁’的武夫。就算我们是忍者，武力之外的道德品行也不可或缺。可你是怎么做的？忘恩负义、残杀兄弟、争权夺利、睚眦必报、狠毒嗜血……我才失踪几个月，你就给自己营造了这样一副面孔！”

“大哥，你生怕别人不恨你。”

“可那又怎么样？”柱间打断了扉间，他看着扉间不可置信的神色，终于从心口处的剧痛中缓了过来。柱间扯动脸上的肌肉，缓缓露出一个笑来，他用一种不紧不慢、格外可恨的语气问：“你是来给斑做说客的吗？”

“这倒也不错，不愧是我千手柱间的弟弟。”

见扉间愣在当场，柱间的笑容更大了些。那灿烂的笑容凝在他脸上，像是一张僵硬的面具。柱间就这样微笑着，平静至极地道：“只是连宇智波斑自己都还没说他的理想一定比我优越，你就不必越俎代庖了。”

“更何况，你真的理解我吗？别装做你很懂我的样子，如果你真的懂我，如今我们在这里见面了。”午后的阳光已经斜落了，可就算金子般的日光落在柱间的眼里，也只会被那深沉的黑色吞没。柱间就那么沉沉地看着扉间，冷冷地道：“但就算你失忆了，千手家的规矩总还没忘吧。”

“忘了也没关系，我现在提醒你。”

“——所谓兄友弟恭、长幼有序，扉间，你不该反抗我的命令。要我再说一遍吗？扉间，你好好在这里养伤，不许再想什么恢复记忆的事。族里的事我会处理，你就不要捣乱了。”

扉间简直气得说不出话来。

可柱间却不理他，他理了理衣物就要站起身来，竟是准备转身就走了。便在此时，扉间强压着愤怒的声音传了过来，钉住了柱间的脚步。

扉间问：“就因为我失忆了，所以我不再是你弟弟了吗？就因为我忘了，所以我再也不能理解你了吗？”

柱间动作一停，随即道：“没有。”他侧身对着扉间，做出一副整理衣物的模样，可他的手根本抖得连衣带都抓不住了。从心口蔓延出的痛楚让柱间难以喘息，可他的声线依旧平稳，他的口气依旧充满余裕，甚至带着几分惹人厌恶的游刃有余。

“我刚刚的话你没听到吗？”柱间木然道，“正是因为你是我的弟弟，所以你才要听话。”顿了顿，他又努力摆出一副轻蔑的模样，扭头斜斜看了眼扉间。

看着扉间怒火中烧的血红眼瞳，柱间勾起了嘴角，他拿捏着语气、故意阴阳怪气地反问道：“别把自己太当回事了，扉间，你以为你失忆前我就听你的了吗？”

“呵，”柱间轻笑了一声，“你以为你是怎么落到这副田地的？”

扉间却只是死死看着他，说：“所以我才要恢复记忆。”

“——就因为你现在这副样子，我才要恢复记忆！”

哈。柱间在心里嗤笑了一声，心想：他接下来要说，“大哥，你怎么会变成现在这样”了。

这句话柱间听得耳朵都要起茧子了，柱间觉得他不必再从扉间的嘴巴里听一遍了。于是他打断了明显还有话要说的扉间，冷笑着问：“好吧，就算你要恢复记忆，可是斑不同意，我也不同意，你又能怎么样？你该不会还想着说服我吧？”

“现在你知道了，我不会同意，我绝不同意！”

“难道斑没跟你说恢复记忆意味着什么吗？为了恢复那点什么也不是的记忆，你又会变回之前那副样子……像个废人一样躺在床上，动也动不了、哭也哭不出来、浑身只能流血、只能被动接受所有人的同情与怜悯！”

光是说着，柱间就仿佛看到了那副景象。他的声音越来越大，他看着扉间，冷笑着、低吼着反问：“那难道很舒服吗？”

他脸上犹自摆着名为“讥嘲”的神情，可他的话语早已超过了“讥嘲”的范围。他反复质问着“这有什么好的”的样子像是一头被踩中了伤口的狮子，他嘶吼怒骂的样子早已不只是“失态”二字能够概括。

可柱间犹自不觉，他似哭似笑地挪动着五官，勉强拼出一个“冷笑“的表情，他一遍又一遍地质问扉间，他问：“扉间，你疯了吗？”

他发怒：“就为了那点没什么用的记忆，你就要把自己至于那样的险境——扉间，你开什么玩笑！”

他逼问：“这有什么好啊？扉间，你告诉我，这有什么好啊！”

不知怎么的，看着这样的柱间，扉间反倒冷静了下来，就连刚刚因为柱间的话升起的怒火与失落也奇迹般熄灭了。之前，斑也跟他说过与柱间初见面的感想，斑说“他总是在说一些比起刺痛我更能刺痛他自己的话”，如今扉间终于明白这是什么意思了。

无论柱间怎样说，扉间都只是说：“如果我什么也不做，那才是真正的废人。”哪怕柱间再阴阳怪气地措辞，扉间也只是回应“我不能让你一个人去面对这些” 。

这样的平静，甚至让柱间也为之失语。这是一种已经下定决心、再也无可动摇的平静。

柱间狼狈地躲过了扉间的眼神，他宁愿扉间像之前那样愤怒地看着他，也不愿他这么平静地接受了一切。他侧过身，整个背对着扉间，逼着自己冷静下来。他深吸一口气，冷冷地道：“可现实就是，你要想恢复记忆，你就会变成那样。”

顿了顿，柱间又道：“你以为我有时间照顾你吗？你以为千手还是原来的千手吗？”

他恶狠狠地道：“战局紧迫，谁有工夫照顾你！”

扉间却说：“你为什么不能照顾我？”

“大哥，你不会不管我的。”

“你是我大哥，你当然会照顾我。更何况，我已经恢复过一次了，我知道该怎样做。斑哥能做到的事，大哥你当然也能做到。千手是我的家，你是我的大哥，我为什么不能回家？我为什么不能信任我自己的大哥？”

扉间说得如此笃定，以至于柱间整颗心都要被这样的笃定刺穿了。扉间如此清楚地表现出了自己的信任，可柱间恨这样的信任。柱间眼前一阵阵发黑，胸口痛得喘不过来气。他无声地张着口，像是一条脱水濒死的鱼。

柱间几乎要被这样赤诚的语句打动了。

便在一阵阵耳鸣中，柱间听到扉间放软了语气，他听到扉间恳求地说：“就算大哥你忙，桃华也忙，可不是还有三极他们吗？”

“三极你知道的，我最信他。还有丽春姐，她最会照顾人了。她是个好姑娘，一向有什么好的都会想到咱们，她来照顾我一定最妥帖不过了……”

扉间的声音飘飘忽忽传来，三极、丽春，这两个名字就像两枚生锈的长钉，在柱间听明白的瞬间就锲入了柱间的头颅。柱间痛得一个激灵，猛地清醒过来。他开始庆幸自己背对着扉间了，如此才能遮掩自己失控的神情。

有那么几个呼吸，柱间什么也说不出来。

直过了好久，他才又提起精神，用尽了全身力气挤出了一句话。柱间道：“你根本什么都不懂。”

扉间当然不懂。

他在宇智波家挣扎着活到现在，哪里知道他的朋友们早已一个又一个地死在了柱间的面前。

他什么都忘了，又怎么能知道他寄予厚望的朋友其实早在生死之间弃他而去。

他又怎么能未卜先知，知道他托付后背的人甚至宁愿他身死在外也要为了一己私怨拖延时间。

扉间不知道的太多了，可柱间又如何跟他说。

而扉间在听到这句话的瞬间便心里一跳，意识到自己说错了话。他迅速避开了这个话题，选了个绝不会出错的人选。扉间补救般道：“但是板间有空，不是吗？如果大家都很忙的话，板间也可以照顾我。我……”

可柱间已经不打算敷衍过去。

如同向自己挥刀一般，柱间揭开了那个事实。

“不是‘大家都很忙’，”柱间疲倦地道，“是大家都死了。”

“羽西、卢平、三满、稻生、陆宇、三极……还有丽春，你的朋友们……都死了。”

在扉间看不到的地方，柱间疲顿地闭了闭眼，他自嘲地笑了笑，连之前那副惹人讨厌的假面都维持不住了。

柱间苦笑着道：“你为什么就不能明白呢？我根本不是你想象中的大哥。”

柱间的声音像是烧尽了的一把枯草，只有冷透了的灰烬。他看着自己的指尖，木然地道：“我不无所不能，我什么也做不到。就像死掉的三极和丽春一样，我保护不了你。”

“扉间，”柱间轻唤了一声弟弟的名字，低声道，“你回去会死的。”

扉间沉默着。

柱间慢慢、慢慢地吐出了窒闷在胸口的那口气，他又一次闭了闭眼睛，复又睁开。

像是觉得自己的话依旧不够重、不够伤人一般，柱间逼着自己问：“你还记得你是怎么‘死’的吗？”

“你是为了替我伸冤。”

“你说你找到了幕后黑手，你带着你的人要去为我讨个公道。”

“然后你变成了这样。”

柱间木木地问：“你为什么一定要回去？”

“留在这吧，扉间。” 柱间听到自己说，“这里不好吗？这里多好啊！斑是那么好的人，泉奈也那么喜欢你，而你正好什么也不记得了，在这里有了新的牵绊。”

“就在这里好好地活吧！开开心心地渡过每一天。你高兴了，我们也就高兴了。千手的事你不用管，我可以把你的名字直接登陆在阵亡簿上，你可以作为一个宇智波没有后顾之忧地在这里生活。我问过斑了，不是所有宇智波都能开眼的，只要……”

扉间站起身，一拳打在了柱间脸上。

“你说完了吗，大哥。”扉间一字一顿地道。明明刚刚做出了如此过激的行径，可他的声音依然如此沉凝。不同于柱间心如死灰的平静，他的语声中藏着坚硬而冰冷的怒火。

而柱间低着头捂住了脸，他捂着自己的伤处，好像根本不知道自己曾经日思夜想的弟弟就在自己眼前。

站在柱间对面，扉间就这么俯视着柱间的发顶，冷冷地问：“那我找到了吗？那个幕后黑手，我找到了吗？”

柱间说不出话。

扉间又问：“我失踪了那么久，你来找我了吗？”

柱间沉默了很久，才低声道：“……所以你该明白，你留在这里才是最好的。”

扉间气得冷笑了一声，他深呼了口气，突然强硬地伸出手拽住了柱间的领子，逼着柱间抬起头来。扉间注视着依旧扭着脸不愿看他的柱间，冷冷地道：“别替我做决定了，认真地说一句自己的想法就那么难吗？连这种你从来没找过我的谎话都敢说，就只为了让我按照你的意愿去做？”

“少自大了！你到底从哪里学来的不说人话的毛病？”

直到这时，柱间空洞的视线才重新回到了扉间身上。他呆滞地凝视扉间，慢慢伸出手，轻而易举就打掉了扉间紧攥着他衣领的手。“我……”柱间开口了，他的声音干涩刺耳地像是锯条在与钢铁摩擦，可在他说出下一句刺人的话之前，扉间打断了他。

“——你就那么怕我死掉吗？”扉间问，他鲜红的眸子紧盯着柱间的眼睛，再不许他逃避躲藏。

扉间质问道：“你就这么害怕吗？你就那么不敢面对吗？”

“……现在说这个根本没有意义。”柱间僵住了，他试图拽回越扯越远的话题，可扉间却不愿就这样放过他。扉间紧紧逼视着柱间，他被怒火烧热了的思维拼命运转着，一条条检视着他们的对话，他观察着柱间的神色，若有所悟地说：“你怕我不原谅你。”

这句话一出口，扉间自己都匪夷所思极了。他看着柱间，不可置信地问：“你怕我不愿原谅你？大哥，你竟然觉得这是你自己的错？你不去恨幕后黑手，你不去恨害得你绝望失措的人，你居然最恨你自己？！”

他提高了声音，骂道：“别开玩笑了！做错了事的人逍遥在外，受害者却为自己当年的无能为力而痛苦——天下间哪有这样的道理！”

“大哥，你就是为这样的事痛苦万分、甚至要把我从家里赶走吗？”

柱间一窒，下意识打断道：“没有……没有！我没有要赶你走……”可扉间已经一句接一句地逼了上去，他曾经也是谈判拷问的一把好手，自然知道此时绝不能心软后退。扉间看着柱间的眼睛，不容置疑地道：“那你就亲口告诉我，你没有错。”

柱间张了张口，却什么也没有说出来。

“说不出来事吗？那也没关系。”扉间冷冷地道，“反正你从小到大都很蠢，我早就习惯了。”

“如果你一定要认为自己错了，那就道歉。只要你说了，我就原谅你。”扉间紧盯着柱间的眼睛，他向前踏出一步，双手按在了柱间的肩上。他逼问道：“说啊？你不是很会说吗？你不是还要把我除名吗？怎么现在一句话都说不出来？”

“你为什么不说话？你听不见吗？”

扉间一字一顿地道：“我要你说，对不起。”

柱间的心都快被这句话刺穿了，他的防线终于因此崩溃破碎。

柱间急促地喘息着，他狼狈地躲避着扉间的视线，几乎控制不住地向后退了退。他下意识向门边退去，嘴里胡乱地说着自己也不知道是什么的话。他扑到门边用手拽了拽门，可那扇门却怎么也拽不动。

扉间的视线依旧极有存在感的钉在他的背后，柱间依然听得见扉间在一声声喊着自己的名字，可他只想逃。柱间所承受的痛苦已然超出了他预想的范围，柱间用力拍着门，小声喊着斑的名字，再也忍不住地流下了眼泪。

而就在此时，柱间听到身后传来了扉间急促的呼吸。他慌乱中往后看了一眼，却看到扉间踉跄地摔倒在了地上。

柱间忽然意识到，扉间被他气得犯病了。

他的弟弟就蜷缩在不远处的地上，急促地呼吸着。痛苦让他涨红了脸，扉间拼命向怀里摸去，可他颤抖的手却像是不听使唤似的解不开衣带。

恐怖的记忆瞬间回笼，柱间一懵，他脑子里忽地一片空白，清醒过来时已经冲到了扉间身边。

“在哪里……药在哪里？”柱间的声音带了哭腔，他一边抖着手去摸扉间怀里的药，一边流着泪冲门外大声呼唤了起来，“斑！斑——扉间他发病了，你救救他、你救救他！”

可无论他喊了多少声，门外都是死一般的安静。

斑呢？

他应该在门外的……他应该在的！

柱间摸了几下都没摸到药瓶，他几乎要疯了，他呜咽着抱住扉间就要冲出门去，可就在此时，一只手用力握住了他颤抖不已的手腕。柱间一怔，随即天旋地转，扉间一个漂亮的擒拿手把他按在了地上，模样冰冷凶残，哪还有刚刚“呜呜”哀叫的可怜样子。

“扉间？！”

柱间呆住了。

他脑子一抽一抽地疼，胸口也是一片闷痛。他眼前发黑地伏在地上，好半晌才反应过来原来扉间根本就没有犯病。

扉间的声音由远到近地传来，柱间愣了好一会才意识到扉间在说什么。

扉间说：“……虽然我觉得这样有点胜之不武，但我和泉奈待了那么久，也不是一点什么都没学到的。”

可柱间却是真的怕了，他僵硬地伏在地上，连反击都怕不小心伤了扉间。

“如果可以，我也不想这样的。”扉间还在说，他一边按着柱间不让他跑，一边疲倦地叹了口气，“斑哥说的敞开心扉我做到了，可你不愿意好好听话；我认真地跟你讲道理摆事实，可你不是充耳不闻就是转身就跑；那我就只好按泉奈说的试试了。”

柱间还在小幅度地扑腾，扉间沉默了一会，终于逼迫自己开了口。接下来的话对他而言羞耻至极，如果不是柱间如今这副明显异常的模样，扉间是怎么也说不口的。

扉间咬咬牙，硬着头皮道：“大哥，我是记不起来之前我们是怎么相处的了，但我想起来一些我‘失踪’后的记忆了。”

他又顿了顿，才极勉强地慢慢回忆起了过去。

“要说是什么感觉……当然还是痛吧。”扉间说，“可能也下雪了，但我太痛了，什么都感觉不出来。反正很冷就是了，肚子也很饿。很长一段时间里都有东西吃，感觉胃液都在腐蚀自己的内脏。”

“但是没办法，那个时候，我不是猎人，我是猎物。野兽总是很多的，我看不见，也不知道都是些什么动物，只能靠它们撕咬的位置判断它们的数量和牙齿。”

“有时候是一只，有时候是一群。手脚只有被撕咬时才会有除了痛楚以外的知觉，我总以为自己要被活活吃掉了，但又总能活下来。”

“……当然，还有虫蛇水蛭，那些我从来没放在眼里的东西。我是它们的巢穴、美餐和寄生之所。”

“我好想去死。”

“我什么也听不到、什么也看不到。我试图呼救过，可我没了舌头。我感觉不到我的手脚，我都不知道一天之内我的精神能崩溃多少次。那个时候，我恨死了，我恨很多很多的人，我哭着求神拜佛，在心里念我知晓的每一个神佛的名字。”

“但我其实知道的，这都是些没用的情绪。”

“我不需要去信那些神佛，我只要等你就够了。”

“我知道，你会来救我的，所以我每一天都在你。”

“我每一天都在等你。”

扉间紧紧地抿住了唇，他本就不擅长表达自己的情绪，如今更是连手都在抖。他早已没了按住柱间的力气，如今的柱间也不需要他按住了。柱间无声地痛哭着，他的脸埋在地上，泪水打湿了地板，他的身体微微发颤，像是在拼命忍耐喉中的嚎啕呜咽。

扉间深吸了口气，感觉自己的眼眶也在发涩发痛。

“不想道歉就算了，”扉间说，“我本来也不觉得你应该道歉。”

“但是……‘我找到你了’、‘我接你回家了’，‘我没有放弃你’……随便什么都好，说点什么吧。”扉间木然地说，“好几个月了，我等了那么久，好歹说上一句吧？大哥。”

也许是和泉奈混久了，扉间竟也能毫不由于地说出这样不知廉耻的话了。他这样说着，松开了按着柱间的手。与此同时，扉间让开了身子，让柱间能够自由地活动。他不再按着柱间不放了，他只是安静地坐在柱间身旁，让柱间决定自己想要做什么。

柱间哭得简直喘不过气来，有什么东西沉沉地压在他的肩上，让他终于无法再逃。

柱间伏在地上哭了很久，但他终于还是慢慢地爬了起来，

他踉跄起身，第一次主动地抱住了自己的弟弟。

“对不起……对不起，”柱间哭得几乎说不出话来，只知道连声道歉，他一声声喊着扉间的名字，拼命说着“对不起”，他说“都是我的错”，他说“对不起，我来晚了”。也直到这时，他才忽然意识到，有句话他其实欠了很久，他本该在见到扉间的第一眼就说出口。

“——扉间，我终于找到你了。”

柱间终于嚎啕大哭。

就在听到这句话的瞬间，扉间也控制不住地哭了起来。

“早这样不就好了吗？”扉间是想这样反问上一句的，可他喉中只有压抑不住的哭声。直到此时，扉间才发现自己已是泪流满面，仿佛在记忆恢复之前、在扉间的理智得出结论前，他的身体就已经因为这句话涌出了泪水。

扉间呜咽着，用力回抱住了柱间。

122

而此时此刻，就在一门之隔的回廊上，斑正欲言又止地看着身旁的泉奈。

注意到了斑的视线，泉奈迅速按了按眼角，他吸了吸鼻子，故作不知地侧过了脸，问道：“怎么了？哥哥？”

他的语气依旧温温柔柔的，可斑不知怎么的总感觉有点冷。他看了看泉奈，默默咽下了“你是不是和扉间商量好了”之类的话，转而看向纸门上隐隐显现的、让柱间没能夺门而逃的封印，迟疑地筹措起了语句。

泉奈眨了眨眼睛，心里很清楚斑在纠结些什么。他也不想太过为难自己的哥哥，便冲斑露出一个甜甜的笑，边笑边贴心地走到门边，又在门上贴了层封印。伴随着门内此起彼伏的哭声，泉奈双手叉腰，理直气壮地说：“这是帮他们打破心结，增进兄弟情谊的。”

“你看，他们现在不是敞开心扉、哭得很开心吗？”

斑看了看泉奈，从心地点了点头。他又在门口站了会，终于还是忍不住道：“奈奈，你眼睛红了。”

泉奈一呆，随即又羞又怒的红了脸，他用袖子使劲擦了擦眼睛，大声道：“……我那是气的！气的！我才没有哭！我怎么可能因为臭千手哭！”

“嗯……那、我早上在厨房温了两个鸡蛋，奈奈要吗？”

“哥哥……你是不是故意的？”

“没有，是奈奈太温柔了。”

“所以你果然是故意的！”

“嘭”地一声，一只小黑猫在烟雾里现了形。它张牙舞爪地爬到了斑的怀里，而后骂骂咧咧地糊到了斑的脸上。

“喵嗷嗷！”

“对不起啦……”

絮絮的低语、重逢的哭声中，日影终于渐渐西斜。


End file.
